Kumagawa Naruto
by Searfont Graffity
Summary: Kembalinya Naruto kedalam keluarganya bukan akhir dari perjalanannnya, namun itu semua adalah awal bagi perjalanannya, bersama dengan adik dan sahabat sahabatnya dia akan mencoba untuk melindungi apa yang menurutnya pantas untuk dilindungi. GantiSummary, GagalSummaryLagi, ntiSummary..
1. Chapter 1

**Kumagawa Naruto**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from naruto manga. But this fic is mine**

 **Rate: M (for safe)**

 **Pair: Naruto x ?**

 **Warningb : Typo, Alur Berantakan, Ide Pasaran (Maybe), OOC, OC, StrongNaru...GodLike**

 **Summary : Hanya karena warna mata dan chakra yang berbeda dari anggota keluarganya dia dianggap aib bagi keluarga dan desanya, kini dia dibuang, diasingkan, tak dianggap. Namun setelah bertemunya dia dengan seseorang kini dia akan kembali dan membawa perubahan yang besar.**

 **Naruto POV**

Halo, aku Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, aku anak dari sang Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato atau biasa disebut Konoha no Kiiroi Senko, dengan Uzumaki Khusina sang Red Habenero, aku kakak dari Namikaze Uzumaki Menma sang Jinchuriki Kyubi no Kitsune sang biju terkuat dari delapan biju lainnya, mereka menyebutku aib bagi keluarga Namikaze entah karena apa, mungkin karena mataku ini yang berbeda dari tou-san dan kaa-sanku, aku memiliki mata dengan retina berwarna putih pucat dengan pupil berwarna putih susu, aneh kan? Ya aku juga begitu, kini aku sedang bersama 3 anbu yang mengajakku menuju hutan kematian entah mereka menginginkan apa?

 **Naruto POV End**

Kini terlihat seorang anak bersurai hitam, yang memakai kain putih untuk menutup kedua matanya dan tongkat untuk menunjukan jalan sedang berjalan menuju kehutan kematian bersama tiga anbu Root yang bersama Naruto, jika kalian bertanya dimana Naruto tinggal, dia kini tinggal di apartemen pemberian Shandaime Hokage, dia salah satu orang yang peduli terhadap Naruto selain Uchiha Shisui, Iruka, dan Shikamaru Nara, serta seluruh klan Nara. Dari desa Konoha yang begitu besar hanya merekalah yang mengenal sang Uzumaki Naruto dalam segala segi, mereka juga sudah menanggap Naruto seperti keluarga mereka. Hokage ketiga dan guru Iruka sering datang keapartemen Naruto untuk memastikan keadaan Naruto, dan Shisui Uchiha adalah anbu khusus dibawah kepemimpinan Hokage Ketiga yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga Naruto, lalu Shikamaru adalah sahabat Naruto, mereka sering terlihat bersama di mension klan Nara saat bermain sogi atau sekedar berbincang bincang. Naruto adalah prodigy Namikaze yang bahkan kecerdasan otak klan Nara dapat disainginya, terbukti dari permainan sogi bersama Shikamaru dia berkali kali menang walau kadang juga dia kalah dari sang sahabat.

"Uzumaki Naruto kami diperintahkan oleh Danzo-sama untuk membunuh anda"ucap salah satu anbu Root bertopeng polos dibawah kepemimpinan Danzo

"Yah terserahlah"Jawab Naruto santai

"Kau jangan sombong anak muda, sekarang Shisui sedang menjalankan misi jadi kau tak ada yang mengawasi"Ucap salah satu dari empat anbu seraya mengeluarkan tanto dari pungungnya.

" _Oh sial bagaimana ini, bahkan aku tidak bisa melihat mereka_!"Batin Naruto takut.

"SEKARANG MATI KAU AIB KONOHA!"teriak salah satu anbu yang berlari menuju Naruto

SREET

CRRAASSH

CRRAASSH

Suara dari daging yang terpotong terdengar jelas ditelinga Naruto namun tak membuat Naruto merasakan hal yang namanya sakit

Naruto berdiri dari posisi sebelumnya yang berjongkok dengan menutup kedua telinganya karena takut, dia sedikit membuka penutup matanya yang dia gunakan, dan kini hanyalah mayat para anbu Root yang dia lihat bergeletakan ditanah, saking takutnya dia kembali menutup matanya dengan kain putih itu.

"Yo, anak muda kau tak papa?"terdengar suara dibelakang Naruto yang terdengar oleh indra pendengarannya

"Pa-paman si-siapa?"tanya Naruto dengan wajah memucat karena tidak tahu siapa yang bertanya padanya.

"Namaku Kumagawa Dei (OC), siapa namamu?"jawab lelaki dengan badan tinggi kekar, dengan rambut yang panjang lurus sampai ke punggung terurai, ada bekas luka miring dari kening bagian kanan sampai samping bibir kirinya, dan dia berpakaian layaknya seorang gelandangan yang berdiri gagah didepan Naruto.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto"jawab singkat dari Naruto.

"Hey mengapa matamu kau tutup nak, apa ada sesuatu yang menganggumu?"tanya orang tersebut sembari berjalan kearah Naruto.

"Tak apa paman hanya menutupi sebuah kutukan dari Kami-sama"jawab sedih Naruto seraya tertunduk lesu.

PLETAK

"ittai"muncul sebuah benjolan dikepala sang Uzumaki muda tersebut

"Tak ada yang namanya kutukan baka, semua yang diberikan Kami-sama adalah berkah!"maki orang tersebut setelah memberikan sebuah hadiah kecil pada sang Uzumaki. "Kemari biar aku lihat matamu, aku orang yang tak bisa dibuat penasaran bahkan oleh anak kecil bodoh sepertimu"ucap orang tersebut bersamaan dengan menarik kepala Naruto. Dengan satu kali sentakan keras, kain yang menutupi mata Naruto terlepas. Dan kini terlihat mata dengan retina putih pucat dan pupil putih susu milik Naruto.

Mata Dei mebulat karena kaget dan akhirnya senyum kecil menghiasi bibirnya."Hahahaha, kau bilang ini mata kutukan kau benar benar bodoh anak muda hahaha."terdengar tawa yang sangat keras dari depan Naruto yang hanya bisa membuat Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya walau tak begitu terlihat.

"Hey paman kenapa kau tertawa begitu, ini mata kutukan, mata ini yang membawa aku dalam hal yang namanya kesepian, karena mata ini semua orang diKonoha membenciku, bahkan keluargaku sendiri, mereka menganggap aku aib bagi keluarga Namikaze dan juga aib bagi Konoha, kenapa kau malah tertawa bahagia seperti itu?"raut sedih dan bingung keluar dari wajah Naruto.

"Berarti mereka BODOH"ucap orang bernama Dei itu kepada Naruto disertai penekanan pada kata terakhirnya.

"Heh bodoh?"jawab Naruto yang masih setia memasang wajah bingungnya.

"Ya mereka B-O-D-O-H"

"Kenapa paman bicara begitu, dan kenapa paman mengatai mereka bodoh?"

"Kau tau nak, matamu itu bukanlah mata sembarangan"jawab Dei dengan tampang serius. "Ayo kita diskusikan dirumahku saja"ajak orang tersebut. Mereka pun berjalan menuju rumah sang Kumagawa Dei dengan Dei menuntun jalannya Naruto menuju rumah yang berada dihutan kematian.

"Paman mengapa paman mengajakku kehutan kematian?"

"Yah karena disinilah rumahku, nah itu"

"Mana paman aku tak melihatnya?"tanya Naruto yang mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru hutan(Disini Naruto engga pake penutup matanya ya)

"Sebentar"

 **KAI**

Kini terlihat sebuah rumah kayu yang berdiri kokoh didepannya

"Aku memasang kekkai agar tak ada yang mengetahuinya ada rumah disini"dan disahut Naruto dengan ber'oh'ria.

"Ayo masuk"ucap Dei sambil melengang masuk dalam rumahnya dan menuju dapur yang ada dibagian belakang rumahnya. Kini mereka berdua sedang duduk diruang khusus tamu dirumah tersebut

"Nah Naruto apa yang ingin kau tanyakan"tanya Dei sambil meminum teh buatannya

"Apa saja yang paman tau tentang mata ini"tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang serius.

"Itu adalah mata yang bernama **Ikomazen** , mata yang lebih kuat dari **Sharingan** dan **Byakugan** , mata itu hanya dimiliki oleh beberapa manusia yang hanya muncul 1000 tahun sekali, mata itu dapat memprediksi gerakan lawan 4 detik lebih awal dari mata biasa, mata itu juga dapat melihat jarak ratusan kilometer yang dapat menyaingi **Byakugan** milik klan Hyuga, mata itu juga dapat mengeluarkan berbagai jutsu, mengcopy jutsu, dan menghilangkan jutsu apapun itu, dan mata ini masih dapat berkembang sesuai tekad yang kau miliki, mata itu adalah mata dewa yang hanya dimiliki oleh orang orang tertentu, dan itu juga bukan semua kekuatan dari mata itu hanya segitu yang aku tau dari kekuatan matamu itu."Jelas Dei dan meminum tehnya. "Haahhh.. mereka orang orang bodoh yang mengatai mata ini sebagai aib desa ini, ya mungkin mereka melupakan mitos yang lama telah hilang dari dunia ini jika mereka mengetahui seperti apa kekuatan mata itu mereka pasti akan menyembah padamu untuk menjaga desa mereka dan kau akan dijadikan pelindung desa emm maksudku senjata desa."Ucap Dei dengan malas dan meminum tehnya lagi.

"Paman tau banyak tentang mata ini, apa paman berasal dari masa lalu hahaha"jawab Naruto seraya tawa garing keluar dari mulutnya

"Ya"jawab singkat dari Dei yang berhasil membuat mulut Naruto menganga lebar.

"Maaf paman bisa diulangi"tanya naruto dengan mengorek ngorek telinganya dengan jari kelingkingnya."Ya, aku berasal dari masa lalu tepatnya tahun XXX maka aku tau banyak hal tentang matamu itu"jawab sang lelaki berbadan besar tersebut yang kini membuat Naruto mundur beberapa sentimeter.

"Hahahaha, tak usah takut Naruto aku bukan hantu baka, aku manusia yang karena kesalahan suatu jutsu aku terlempar kemasa depan ini"tawa sang pria kekar a.k.a Dei

"Ah,, gomen Oji-san aku kira kau hantu tadi hehehe"jawab Naruto yang menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku tak setua itu Naruto no Baka!"teriak nista Dei didepan Naruto."Oh ya ayo aku antar pulang besok datanglah kesini lagi aku akan membahas suatu hal yang penting untukmu, dan bawalah peluit ini, kalau kamu besok sudah sampai disini tiup peluit itu aku akan datang untuk membuka kekkai disini"kata Dei sembari menyeruput tehnya untuk kesekian kalinya."Oh ya sebelum itu aku mau bertanya kepadamu."tatapan serius kembali tercetak diwajah Dei.

"Apa itu Ojii-san?"dengan wajah serius juga Naruto menjawab pertanyaan dari Dei

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika kamu memiliki kekuatan yang besar?"

"Pastinya aku akan membuat perdamaian walau itu akan sulit, dan aku kan membuat semua warga Konoha mengakuiku, dan juga untuk melindungi semua orang yang aku sayangi"jawab Naruto dengan tegas dan mantab.

"Apa kamu berniat balas dendam pada kedua orang tuamu?"

"Tidak aku hanya akan membuat mereka menyesal karena telah menelantarkanku, dan aku akan mebuktikan pada mereka bawah Uzumaki Naruto telah menjadi seorang shinobi yang hebat tanpa bimbingan mereka!"jawaban Naruto kali ini lebih tegas dari yang sebelumnya.

"Baiklah makan ini"ucap Dei dengan menyodorkan 3 buah yang berbentuk anak pada Naruto."Kamu pilih salah sa..HEI KENAPA KAU MEMAKAN DUA HAH KAU BISA MATI KARENA MEMAKAN LEBIH DARI SATU !"Teriak Dei pada Naruto."Huuueeekk, yang kau berikan buah atau racun hah Ojii-san, rasanya benar benar huueekkk."bukannya menjawab tapi teriakan nista dari Naruto karena memakan buah yang rasanya sangat..err tak enak.

"Itu buah iblis baka jika kau memakan lebih dari satu kau akan mati"

" _Heehhh...mati, tak apalah jika aku mati, jika aku mati mungkin hanya beberapa saja yanng akan menangisiku."_

 **30menit kemudian**

"Kenapa aku tak mati?"tanya Naruto yang memegang tubuhnya dari atas sampai kebawah.

"Mungkin karena matamu itu, karena matamu itu badanmu jadi lebih kuat menampung energi yang memasuki tubuhmu."jawab Dei dengan tangan kanan yang memegang dagunya.

"Oh...jadi, apa kekuatanku?"tanya penasaran Naruto

"Besok pergilah kesini kita cari tau apa kekuatanmu, aku tunggu pukul 8 pagi,sehari tak keakademibtak apa kan hehehe dan mulai besok aku adalah SENSEIMU jadi jangan panggil aku Ojii-san lagi mengerti!"ucap Dei dengan penuh penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Ha'i Ojii-sensei"kata Naruto dengan memamerkan senyum 5jarinya pada Dei dan berlari pergi.

"Dasar.."ucap Dei sambil menepuk dahinya

 **Dikediaman Namikaze**

"Menma, kau masih kuat melanjutkan latihan ini?"teriak seorang laki laki berambut kuning a.k.a Namikaze Minato yang menghadap pada seorang anak kira kira 7 tahunan.

"Masih tou-san, aku akan mengalahkanmu kali ini!"teriak anak yang diketahui bernama Menma.

Kini terlihat Menma berlari menuju Minato, dia menyiapkan satu pukulan dan langsung ditujukan kepada Minato yang hanya dihindari dengan memiringkan badannya kearah kiri lalu Minato mengangkat lutut kanannya menuju perut Menma dan-

BUUKKK

UUHHH

Menma mundur beberapa langkah sembari memegang perutnya yang terkena lutut dari Minato

" _Kuso..Otou-san benar benar kuat, bagaimana cara menyerang tou-san jika begini terus.."_ Ucap Menma dalam hatinya

"Kau tak apa Menma, kita sudahi dulu latihan hari ini, besok kita berlatih taijutsu dan akan aku latih **Rasengan** jika kau bisa membuat tou-san jatuh, bagaimana?"tawar Minato pada anaknya

"Benarkah tou-san?"tanya Menma memastikan dan dijawab anggukan dari sang Hokage keempat

"Yippiiee, aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu tou-san"teriak Menma yakin.

 **Next Day**

Keesokan harinya terlihat seorang anak yang berambut hitam juga memakai tutup mata sedang berjalan menuju hutan kematian sendirian.

"Yosh, aku akan bersemangat hari ini !"teriak Naruto dan lalu berlari menuju hutan kematian.

PRRRIIIITTTTT PRRRIIIITTTTT

"Ya sebentar Naru-chan."terdengar suara sahutan dari arah depan Naruto.

KAI

"Ohayou Ojii-sensei"ucap Naruto sekaligus menyerobot masuk kedalam rumah.

"Ah anak ini, hey bagaiamana kau bisa datang kesini dengan tutup mata yang masih kau pakai itu?"ucap Dei dengan wajah yang bingunng.

"Ah apa iya? Perasaan aku tadi berjalan kesini biasa saja, seperti melihat semuanya bahkan aku sempat melihat burung elang memakan ular didekat situ?"ucap Naruto polos sambil menunjuk ke arah salah satu pohon.

"Baiklah mungkin itu salah satu kekuatan buah iblismu yang bernama **Gasu Gasu no Mi** yang memiliki kemampuan jika kamu terserang dengan jutsu apapun kau akan berubah menjadi udara atau juga melebur menjadi udara, dan kamu dapat memanipulsai udara yang ada untuk melakukan serangan, bahkan jika kamu sudah dapat menguasainya dalam tingkatan tertinggi kamu dapat mengontrol udara yang ada didalam paru paru manusia bahkan oksigen yang ada didalam darah manusia,"Jelas Dei.

"Yang kedua bernama **Baku Baku** , jika kamu memakan benda apa saja maka tubuhmu pada bagian manapun akan menjadi benda yang kamu makan, aku penasaran apakah bisa jika kamu memakan _jutsu_ para shinobi disini kamu juga dapat mengeluarkannya dari tubuhmu sebelum kamu mati hahahaha, "tawa Dei yang membuat Naruto yang awalnya kagum menjadi cemberut.

"Oke akan aku tunjukan bahwa Uzumaki Naruto akan bisa memakan apa saja bahkan itu jutsu terkuat"teriak Naruto dengan tangan kanannya berada di dada kirinya.

"Oh ya sensei kenapa sensei bisa mendapatkan buah iblis ini?"tanya naruto

"Sebenarnya dulu aku belajar salah satu fuinjutsu tapi gara gara kesalahan segel tangan aku berpindah ke dimensi lain hahaha"tawa nista sang penjelajah waktu (penjelajah waktu gundulmu#PLAAK)

"lalu bagai mana sensei bisa kembali ke dimensi ini?apa sensei memakan buah iblis yang dapat berpindah dimensi hahaha?"tanya penasaran Naruto.

"Iya betul"

GUBRAK

"Eh, serius sensei ?"tanya Naruto yang bangkit dari jatuhnya.

"Betul, aku memakan buah iblis **Doa Doa** yang bisa berpindah dari dimensi dan tempat manapun, oh ya buah iblis memiliki kelemahan terhadap air laut dan semua yang berbau laut, satu lagi kamu tidak akan bisa berenang di air manapun ingat itu."jelas Dei yang kini sedang tiduran dikursi.

"Ha'i sensei, kapan ki.."

"Oh ya aku hampir lupa membuka segel pengekang chakra milikmu."Ucap Dei yang kini bangkit dari kemati err dari tidurnya.

"Eh maksud sensei?"jawab Naruto bingung.

"Balik badan"Ucap Dei.

"err sense.."cepat"

"H-Ha'i"Jawab Naruto kaget

"Ini akan sedikit sakit"

Terlihat cahaya yang sangat terang menyinari rumah Kumagawa Dei yang karena adanya kekkai tidak sampai keluar.

"Arrgghhh"suara Naruto yang guling guling gaje sambil megangin belakang kepalanya.

"Alah dasar anak muda baru gitu aja kesakitan"sweetdrop Dei karena melihat Naruto yang kaya orang gila.

"Hey Ojii-baka katanya sedikit ini sakit banget tau!"teriak teriak Naruto sambil nunjuk nunjuk Dei.

"Tapi kamu ngerasaain kekuatan kan?"ucap tak peduli Dei.

"Ah betul, aku merasakan kekuatan seperti chakra tapi tak begitu besar.

"Ya karena matamu itu kamu hanya memiliki ½ dari kapasitas chakra para shinobi biasa, oh ya matamu itu tidak memerlukan chakra untuk menggunakannya."Jelas Dei yang meminum teh yang tak tau darimana dapatnya."Oke ayo sekarang kamu menjadi muridku mulai hari ini kamu akan merasakan yang namanya NERAKA DUNIA hahahaha"Tatapan horor dari Dei yang terpampang jelas pada mata sang Uzumaki muda.

"Ha-Ha'i "jawab gagap Naruto.

 **FIVE YEARS LATER**

Selama 5 tahun Naruto berlatih bersama sang sensei kini Naruto terlihat sangat berbeda, dulu rambutnya yang hitam acak acakan kini terlihat lurus sepungung, badan yang kini lebih tinggi dan berotot karena latihan yang diberikan Dei selama ini, kini dia memakai jubah hitam yang bagian depannya terbuka mempertontonkan baju berwarna hitam sebatas dadanya yang mempertontonkan dadanya yang bidang. Dan selama 5 tahun berlatih Dei mendapatkan bahwa Naruto berpontensi memiliki ketiga Haki dan sang sensei pun melatih Naruto menguasai seluruh kekuatannya, dan dari **Gasu Gasu no Mi** miliknya Naruto sudah dapat mengontrol udara yang ada disekitar tubuh manusia, namun dia masih dalam tahap penguasaan dalam jurus untuk menghentikan aliran oksigen yang ada didalam tubuh manusia, tapi dia kini telah dapat menggunakan jurus untuk menghentikan udara yang ada dalam paru paru musuh dan hampir membuat Dei mati ditempat. Dan dari kekuatan Buah Iblis **Baku Baku** miliknya menimbulkan hasil yang sedikit mengejutkan, hampir semua jutsu bisa dia makan, selain _genjutsu_ , dan dari perubahan chakranya adalah _Futon_ dan _Katon,_ , sedangkan dari **Ikomazen** miliknya dia dapat mengendalikan seseorang hanya dari menatap matanya, dia juga dapat membuat _Genjutsu_ yang lebih kuat dari _Mugen Tsukuyomi_ , dia juga dapat menghapus kekuatan seseorang dengan catatan dia harus masuk kemode **Ikomazen** kedua yang diberi nama **Errataka** yang hampir mirip dengan _Rinnengan_ dalam segi bentuk namun ditengah tengah bola matanya terdapat segitiga berwarna hitam dan warna dari matanya adalah hitam dengan riak yang berwarna merah, dan Naruto telah dapat mengaktifkan matanya selama 10 menit tanpa mengeluarkan chakranya.

"Baiklah Naruto kini sudah saatnya aku pergi untuk kembali kemasaku, karena aku kemasa ini memiliki tujuan untuk melatih orang yang memiliki mata dewa tersebut dan aku percaya bahwa kamu adalah anak yang diramalkan bukannya adikmu yang dikatakan oleh Jiraiya no Ero bahwa dia yang akan membawa perdamaian tersebut"

 **Flash Back**

Kini terlihat Naruto sedang berjalan diseputaran jalanan Konoha dan Naruto sebenarnya tau bahwa dia sedang berpapasan dengan kedua orangtuanya dan Jiraiya. Dan juga Naruto tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Minato, aku mendapatkan ramalan dari tetua katak bahwa anakmu akan membawa perdamaian didunia shinobi ini, dan ramalan dari tetua katak tidak pernah salah."(Ya benar tidak pernah salah karena anaknya yang bernama Uzumaki Narutolah yang akan membawa perdamaian)

"Benarkah sensei, kalo begitu kita harus memberi penjagaan ekstra ketat pada Menma dan kita harus melatih Menma lebih keras lagi"Ujar Minato pada Jiraiya.

"Aku benar benar bangga pada Menma tidak salah Konaki (OC) menyegel Kyubi pada Menma walau dia harus memberikan nyawanya, walau aku tidak tau apa kata kata terakhirnya dulu."Ucap Khusina

Dan terlihat Naruto menunduk sedih dengan kain yang menutupi matanya basah karena air matanya.

 **END Flash Back**

"Dan sebelum aku pergi aku ingin memberi beberapa hadiah untukmu"Ucap Dei sembari mengambil beberapa barang dari fuinjutsunya.

"Ini adalah pedang milik mantan pahlawan dari dimensiku dia bernama **Nang In** (Ane ambil dari salah satu Karakter yang ada di game online **Lost Saga** :v) dia juga sama sepertimu memiliki mata dewa dan pedang ini hanya dapat digunakan oleh orang yang memiliki mata sepertimu, dan maaf aku tidak bisa melatihmu lebih lanjut tentang _kenjutsu_ mengunakan pedang itu, aku harap kau mau melatih _kenjutsu_ mu."Jelas Dei dengan memberikan sebuah pedang berwarna hitam yang memiliki panjang sekitar 120cm dan Naruto menerimanya, dan saat Naruto menyentuhnya pedang tersebut menyala terang berwarna emas lalu meredup kembali.

"Waw pedang ini sangat ringan sensei."Ucap Naruto berbinar seraya menarik dan memainkan pedang tersebut.

"Hahaha jangan salah jika pemiliknya yang sesungguhnya telah mendapatkan pedang tersebut, maka berat pedang tersebut akan menjadi seringan mungkin pada sang penggunanya dan akan menjadi berat bahkan sangat berat untuk orang lain jika memegang pedang tersebut bahkan orang yang memiliki hubungan darah denganmu."Jelas Dei pada Naruto

"Waw keren, aku akan menjaga pedang ini sungguh sungguh, walau pedang ini tak akan bisa digunakan oleh orang lain."Ujar Naruto berbinar dan menaruh pedang itu di sisi kiri tubuhnya.

"Dan ini ambilah buah iblis yang aku miliki satu lagi ini, mungkin bisa berguna dimasa yang akan datang simpan difuinjutsu yang telah aku ajarkan padamu dulu agar tak jatuh ketangan yang salah, ini adalah buah bernama Sube Sube, dan jika ingin kau berikan kepada orang lain pastikan itu perempuan karena aku tak ingin melihat laki laki yang langsing hahahaha"Tawa Dei dan Naruto mengelegar keseluruh penjuru ruangan rumah tersebut.

"Pasti sensei"jawab Naruto dengan memasukan buah iblis tersebut kedalam fuinjutsunya.

"Dan satu lagi, selamat ulang tahun Naruto"Ucap Dei dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya yang membuat Naruto kaget dan terbengong.

"Mulai sekarang namamu adalah Kumagawa Naruto, aku tak mau kau memiliki marga dari orang yang telah melakukan hal bodoh dan buruk ini pada sang penyelamat dunia hehehe, dan mulai sekarang kenang aku sebagai tou-san angkatmu oke"senyum Dei pada Naruto.

"Ha'i Otou-san"senyum Naruto dengan mata berkaca kaca bahagia.

"Aku hiks baru pertama hiks ini ada yang mengucapkan hiks itu dan memberi hadiah selain hiks dari Hokage jiji , iruka sensei , Shisui Nii dan Shikamaru nanas itu hiks"kata Naruto sesegukan.

"Eh, ya sudah sepatutnya seorang orang tua melakukan hal tersebut Naruto"Ucap Dei seraya memeluk Naruto

"Arigatou tou-san"

"Oh ya ada satu lagi, ini untukmu"Ucap Dei dengan memberikan sebuah sarung tangan hitam panjang sampai kesiku pada Naruto.

"Itu milik **Nang In** sang pemilik mata dewa pertama, aku memiliki sarung tangan dan pedang itu saat akan kedimensi lain malah terdampar di depan dewa Shinigami, dan aku memberitahukan tujuanku lalu Shinigami-sama mengeluarkan **Nang In** dari perutnya agar menunjukan Pedang dan sarung tangan miliknya hehehe"Ucap Dei yang membuat Naruto ikut tertawa.

"Baiklah Naruto aku akan kembali dan jaga dirimu baik baik aku selalu percaya padamu, lakukan hal yang kau anggap benar dan jangan pernah menyerah pada apapun walau itu mempertaruhkan nyawamu"Ujar Dei

"Ha'i tou-san aku akan melakukan semuanya yang tou-san perintahkan dan tau-san berikan padaku"Jawab Naruto dan tersenyum kepada Dei walau matanya berkaca kaca sedih karena akan ditinggal oleh orang yang sangat dia sayangi.(Bukan yaoi ya :v)

 **Dimensional Lord**

"Jaa Nee Kumagawa Naruto"Teriak Dei yang kini memasuki Portal dimensi miliknya.

"Jaa Tou-san"Teriak Naruto dengan airmata yang menetes.

"Baiklah, mulai hari ini Kumagawa Naruto akan menjalankan tugas darimu tou-san"Teriak Naruto mantab.

 **T B C**

 **#Ya perkenalkan saya Author baru dari FFN, mohon bimbingannya para senpai, kalo ada kesalahan penulisan dan alur yang gaje mohon maaf,SEMOGA FIC INI MEMUASKAN.**


	2. Kumagawa NarutoChapter 2

**Kumagawa Naruto**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from naruto manga. But this fic is mine**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pair: Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Typo, Alur Berantakan, Ide Pasaran (Maybe), OOC, OC, StrongNaru...GodLike**

 **Summary : Hanya karena warna mata dan chakra yang berbeda dari anggota keluarganya dia dianggap aib bagi keluarga dan desanya, kini dia dibuang, diasingkan, tak dianggap. Namun setelah bertemunya dia dengan seseorang kini dia akan kembali dan membawa perubahan yang besar.**

Kini terlihat seorang anak yang sedang berjalan menggunakan tongkatnya keluar dari hutan kematian sendiri, anak yang tingginya kurang lebih 165cm tersebut berjalan deangan pakaian coklat yang pada bagian depan terbuka sehingga memperlihatkan baju bagian dalamnya yang berwarna biru, menggunakan celana dengan warna yang serupa, rambut hitam lurus sepundak tak lupa dengan kain putih untuk menutupi kedua matanya dan juga pedang yang terpapang jelas disisi kiri bagian tubuhnya tepatnya dibagian pinggul .

Naruto berjalan menuju apartemannya dengan membawa tongkat penunjuk jalan, namun belum mendapatkan separuh jalannya dia bertemu dengan anbu yang memakai topeng Monkay.

" Naruto, kau dipanggil Sandaime Hokage untuk menemuinya dirumah beliau"ucap sang anbu.

"Ada apa tumben Jiji memanggilku kerumahnya?"Kata lirih Naruto.

"Baiklah anbu-san oh ya aku butuh sedikit bantuan hehehe"tawa Naruto.

"Iya, saya mengerti."sang anbu memegang pundak Naruto dan menghilang dengan Shunsin miliknya.

 **Kediaman Sandaime Hokage**

"huuaaa, buku buatan Jiraiya memang yang terbaik"teriak gaje sang Ero-Hokage.

Tok Tok Tok

Dengan gelagapan Sandaime Hokage a.k.a Hiruzen Sarutobi memasukan bukunya kebawah bantal duduknya.

"Masuk"kata Hiruzen

"Maaf Sandaime-sama, saya telah membawa Uzumaki Naruto kehadapan anda"ucap sang anbu dalam posisi berlutut dengan satu kaki.

"Ada apa Jiji memanggilku, aku sedang lapar tau"ucap to the point dari Naruto.

Deg, sang hokage ketiga merasakan sebuah kekuatan besar berasal dari Naruto walaupun itu sudah ditekan sampai titik terkecil, walau begitu Hiruzen tetap bersikap tenang."Haahhh kau ini Naruto tak pernah berubah, kau boleh pergi anbu"kata Sandaime seraya meniupkan asap rokok dengan perlahan.

"Ya pasti aku tak berubah, karena aku adalah aku hehehe"senyum andalan Naruto tercetak diwajahnya.

"Haahhh baiklah, sebentar lagi akan ada ujian Genin, aku takut kau tak lulus karena kau tak memi-"Baiklah Jiji sebelumnya tolong suruh semua anbu yang ada diruangan ini keluar dan tolong pasang kekkai kedap suara agar tak ada yang mendengar perbincangan kita."Ucapan dari Hiruzen dipotong oleh Naruto.

"Bagaimana kau tau disi-"Lakukan saja Jiji, atau kau tidak mau mendengar penjelasanku?"Tanya Naruto.

"Baiklah tapi awas kau memotong kata kataku lagi"Ucap Hiruzen sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Semua anbu keluar"kata hiruzen

Sekitar 6 anbu keluar dari persembunyian mereka dan pergi dari ruangan dengan Shunsin masing masing.

"Sudah semuanya jiji?"tanya Naruto

"Sudah memang ada 6 anbu yang bi-

CRRASSHH

BRUK

"Itu anbu Root salah satu mata mata Danzo yang selalu mengawasi gerak gerik Jiji."Ucap Naruto yang bersamaan dengan mengangkat kepala anbu yang telah lepas dari badannya.

"Ba-ba-Bagaimana Ka-kau tau Naruto?"Ucap terbata Hiruzen yang terkejut atas kelakuan Naruto.

"Sebentar"

Naruto memasang kekkai kedap suara diruangan tersebut.

"Bisa kau jelaskan semuanya Naruto?"Kata Hiruzen dengan memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Begini Jiji, dulu aku pernah diserang 4 anbu Root dan a- BRAAK "Kurang ajar Danzo akan kubunuh dia sekarang berani beraninya menyerang cucuku!"teriak Hiruzen bersamaan dengan mengebrak meja.

"Jiji sabar aku belum selesai cerita tau"ucap Naruto yang bangkit dari sweatdropnya.

"Gomen Naru-chan aku hanya marah gara gara Danzo yang seenak jidatnya nyerang orang terus mau dijadiian senjata mulu"ucap Hiruzen yang menirukan gaya berkata Naruto.

"Yalah yalah, sampe mana tadi oh ya, setelah itu aku diselamatkan seseorang yang bernama Kumagawa Dei, dan dia melatihku selama lima tahun dihutan kematian, karena itu selama lima tahun ini aku jarang terlihat karena aku sering tidur dirumahnya karena latihan yang seperti NERAKA itu"jelas panjang lebar Naruto yang diberi penekanan dikata terakhirnya.

"Oh begitu dimana orangnya sekarang Naru-chan, aku ingin berterimakasih padanya yang telah melatih cucuku."ucap Hiruzen yang kini terlihat gembira.

"Dia sekarang telah pergi jiji"Ucap Naruto.

"Dia pergi kemana, apa dia bukan warga Konoha?"Tanya Hiruzen yang mengkerut bingung.

"Aku tak mau menceritakannya jiji itu rahasia aku dan tou-san"

"Tou-san? Maksudmu Minato?Kamu telah berbaikan dengannya?"tanya Hiruzen.

"Bukan jiji, aku tak mau menyebut dia tou-san itu membuat mulutku serasa terbakar."

"Aku kira"Ucap sweatdrop Hiruzen.

"tou-san yang kumaksud adalah Kumagawa Dei dialah tou-san sekaligus senseiku, dia tou-san angkatku jiji."Jelas Naruto.

"Ohh, lalu pedang itu?"tanya Hiruzen.

"Begini, pedang ini bernama Masamune, pedang yang dapat memotong apapun yang aku inginkan, dan satu lagi pedang ini hanya aku yang dapat menggunakannya jika bukan aku tidak akan ada yang dapat mengangkat pedang ini walaupun dia dapat mengangkat sebuah gunung"terang Naruto seraya meletakan pedang tersebut dimeja Hiruzen. Dan Hiruzen mencoba mengangkat pedang tersebut.

"Apa apaan ini Naruto, bahkan jiji tidak dapat mengangkat pedang ini, pedang ini benar benar berat ."Umpat Hiruzen yang kini duduk kelelahan karena mencoba mengangkat pedang milik Naruto.

"Dan satu lagi, pedang ini memiliki musuh abadi yakni pedang yang bernama Muramasa, pedang yang haus darah dan pedang yang dapat memotong apapun."Jelas Naruto pada Hiruzen.

"Yalah terserah, tenagaku habis gara gara pedang itu, oh ya Naruto apakah kau sudah mendapatkan informasi mengenai prihal matamu itu?"Kata Hiruzen

"Sampai sekarang belum jiji, namun yang aku tau mata ini adalah mata yang dapat menuntun kepada perdamaian hehehe"ucap Naruto sedikit berbohong.

"Baiklah kalo begitu kau boleh pergi Naruto."Ucap Hiruzen yang kembali menghisap pipa tembakaunya.

"err Jiji"

"Ya Naru-chan ada apa?"

"Aku butuh sedikit bantuan"jawab Naruto yang disertai senyuman

"Oh iya aku hampir lupa hehehe"tawa nista dari Hiruzen yang kini memegang pundak dari Naruto dan menghilang dengan Shunsin miliknya.

 **Apartemen Naruto**

"Baiklah Naru-chan jiji per-"Sebentar jiji"potong Naruto lagi.

"Sudah aku bilang jangan suka memotong perkataan orang lain kan Naruto!"teriak Hiruzen

"Hehehe gomen gomen, oh ya jiji aku ingin menganti margaku menjadi Kumagawa, jadi sekarang namaku Kumagawa Naruto bisa kan jiji?"Ucap Naruto

"Kenapa kamu ingin menganti margamu Naruto?"Tanya bingungn Hiruzen.

"Itu permintaan terakhir dari Otou-san Dei jiji."Ucap Naruto yang menatap Hiruzen.

"Baiklah akan aku usahakan."kata Hiruzen yang kini berjalan menuju pintu rumah Naruto

"Arigatou Jiji"ucap Naruto setengah teriak

"Baiklah Naru-chan aku kembali dulu, hati hati dirumah."Ucap Hiruzen lalu menghilang dengan shunsinnya.

"Ha'i jiji"ucap Naruto

 **Keesokan Harinya**

Naruto kini sedang berjalan keakademi dengan bantuan sahabat baiknya Shikamaru Nara.

"Haahhh kau selalu merepotkan saja Naruto"Ucap malas Shikamaru.

"yah, mau gimana lagi karena aku sudah berkata bahwa aku tak akan membuka kain dimataku ini sampai aku dianggap keluargaku, yah mungkin selamanya hehehe"tawan Naruto yang menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Haahhh merepotkan saja, karena hari ini aku membantumu kamu harus menemaniku bermain sogi hari ini."Ucap Shikamaru dengan nada malas.

"Yaahhh aku usahakan."Ucap Naruto.

 **Ke Esokan Harinya In Akademi**

Suara riuh terdengar dari seluruh penjuru kelas diakademi yang ditempati tokoh utama kita untuk menuntut ilmu perninjaan. Namun suara riuh dan ramai itu kini sirna karena seorang laki laki dengan bekas luka melintang dihidungnya a.k.a Iruka masuk kekelas.

"DIAM SEMUANYA"teriak Iruka yang ditanggapi oleh seluruh murid disanan dengan diam.

"Baiklah untuk hari ini ada pengumuman untuk seluruh murid disini bahwa besok akan diadakan ujian genin jadi untuk semuanya persiapkan diri kalian baik baik terutama kau Naruto aku takut kau tak lulus."Jelas Iruka pada seluruh murid.

"Dia pasti tak akan lulus dia tidak memiliki chakra dan mata yang menjijikan itu tak ada apa apanya daripada Kyubi yang ada didalam tubuhku"Kata kata angkuh keluar dari mulut sang Jinchuriki a.k.a Namikaze Uzumaki Menma.

"Haahhh betul dia sangat lemah, mata menjijikan itu tak ada apa apanya dengan Sharinganku."Kini sang Uchiha terakhir angkat bicara.

"Sudah cukup kalian berdua, dan kau Menma hormatilah kakakmu itu."Kata Iruka

"Haahhh aku tak sudi memiliki Nii-san lemah seperti dia"Ucap Menma seraya menunjuk Naruto.

Shikamaru yang mendengar kata kata dari Menma sudah sangat meluap luap amarahnya dan akan menuju Menma untuk memberikan beberapa bogem mentah untuknya, namun Naruto yang mengetahui maksud dari sang sahabat langsung memegang pundak dan mengelengkan kepalanya pada sang sahabat.

"Naruto kenapa kau selalu saja membela dia hah."Ucap Shikamaru yang terdapat emosi didalamnya.

"Shikamaru benar, kenapa kau selalu saja diam saat dia mengataimu Naruto, biarkan aku menghajar muka busuknya"kini manusia anjing a.k.a Inuzuka Kiba angkat bicara dan diberi anggukan dari Chouji, Shino, dan Shikamaru.

"Aku tak ingin memberikan luka fisik untuknya namun aku akan memberi luka batin dan penyesalan pada mereka bukan balas dendam namun aku akan menunjukan bahwa aku bisa lebih baik dari Menma dan Minato tanpa bantuan mereka"Ucap Naruto dengan sedikit mengeluarkan killingintens yang cukup untuk membuat mereka yang ada diruangan itu merinding.

Setelah acara merinding bersama #plak, kini Naruto berdiri dan beranjak pergi menuju pintu keluar.

"Hey Naruto kau mau kemana"teriak Kiba pada Naruto

"Berlatih untuk membuktikan bahwa aku bisa tanpa bimbingan orang lain."Ucap Naruto.

"Kau bisa apa hah Naruto bahkan aku tak sudi memanggilmu Nii-san!"Ucap Menma dengan angkuhnya.

"Diam kau bangsat kau tak tau apa apa tentang Naruto!"Teriak Shikamaru yang kini membuat seluruh kelas menganga karenanya Shikamaru adalah anak yang pemalas dan acuh tak acuh pada masalah yang ada disekitarnya.

"Sudahlah Shika ayo kita bermain sogi karena aku sudah berjanji padamu tadi pagi."Ucap Naruto dengan berjalan menggunakan tongkatnya untuk menunjuk jalan.

 **SKIP**

"Hahaha aku menang Shika aku unggul satu angka diatasmu sekarang hahaha"Tawa Naruto yang memenangkan permainan kali ini.

"Haahhh kau memang cerdas dalam strategi Naruto"Ucap Shikamaru yang kini meletakan pungungnya kedinding dibelakangnya.

"hehehe aku memang pintar Shika, hehehe oh ya aku akan kembali keapartemen dulu, salam untuk paman Shikaku"Ucap Naruto yang kini mengenakan kain putih itu lagi dimatanya dan berjalan keluar dari Mansion clan Nara.

"Ya hati hati"

Kini Naruto berjalan menuju apartemennya dan dihadang oleh tiga anbu Root.

"Aku akan membunuhmu aib!"

Salah satu anbu berlari dengan kunai yang dipegang ditangan kanannya. Naruto yang dapat merasakannya dengan kekuatan haki dan ditambah Gasu Gasu no Mi miliknya dia menghindar kesamping kiri disaat anbu tersebut menghunuskan kunainya, namun disana telah menunggu seorang anbu lagi yang bersiap dengan tantonya, dia menebas tantonya melintang kearah kepala Naruto karena tanah pijakannya terlalu licin dia tidak sempat menghindar dan-

TRAANKK

Naruto menggunakan tongkat miliknya untuk menahan tanto milik sang anbu, lalu sebuah kaki menuju kepala dari Naruto dari belakang, dan Naruto menyadarinya dan meloncat kearah kanan dan memberikan sebuah tendangan kaki kiri bagian tumit pada anbu yang ada dibelakangnya tepat pada ulu hatinya yang membuat sang anbu tersebut tersungkur berlutut, dan kesempatan itu tak disia siakan Naruto untuk menyerang sang anbu dengan tongkatnya untuk menancapkan tongkatnya pada sang anbu, namun dihadang dengan tanto dari anbu yang lain, karena kalah tenaga Naruto melompat menjahui ketiga anbu tersebut.

"Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkan kami bocah menjijikan"Ucap anbu yang menahan serangan Naruto tadi.

"Benarkah anbu san? Baiklah mari kita tunjukan siapa yang menjijikan diantara kita semua"Ejek Naruto

"BANGSAT!"Teriak ketiga anbu tersebut seraya merapal handseal.

 _ **Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu**_

 _ **Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu**_

 _ **Futon : Daitoppa**_

 __Ketiga jutsu tersebut menyatu dan menimbulkan bola api dan burung phoenix api yang blebih besar dari pada sebelum terkena jutsu angin tadi.

Naruto tetap berdiri dengan tenang ditempatnya tanpa bergerak dari seichipun, kini dia sedang membuka mulutnya dan menyerap jutsu yang tadi diarahkan padanya.

"A-Apa yang terjadi ju-jutsu i-itu terserap"Ucap salah satu anbu dengan gelagat ketakutan.

Kini jutsu tersebut terserap seluruhnya dan masuk ketubuh Naruto.

"hanya segitu? Ini aku kembalikan"Ucap Naruto seraya mengarahkan tangannya kedepan dan tercipta burung phoenix api yang besar mengarah pada tiga anbu tersebut.

DUUAARRR

Ledakan dahsyat tercipta dari tabrakan jutsu yang dikeluarkan atautepatnya dikembalikan Naruto, dan terlihat mayat anbu anbu tersebut tergeletak hitam karena gosong terkena phoenix api milik Naruto.

 _"Ini pasti akan mengundang penasaran orang disekitar sini, lebih baik aku pergi"_ Ucap batin Naruto yang kini menghilang dengan Shunsin miliknya.

 **Kantor Hokage Sebelum Terjadi Pertarungan Naruto**

Kini terlihat 2 Anbu, Shandaime dan Yondaime Hokage sedang berbicara dikantor hokage.

"Lalu apakah aku harus mengikutkan aib Konoha itu dalam ujian Genin tahun ini Shandaime, aku tak mau Konoha memiliki seorang Ninja yang lemah seperti dia disini."Ucap Yondaime Hokage a.k.a Minato Namikaze.

"Kau bodoh atau bagaimana hah Minato, dia itu tetap anakmu dan apa kau lupa dengan Rock Lee, dia pun juga tidak memiliki Chakra namun dia juga dapat menjadi Genin tahun lalu."Ucap Shandaime Hokage a.k.a Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Namun dia dapat membuka 8 Gerbang Hachimon yang diajarkan Guy, dan dia bisa apa chakra saja tak punya."Ucap Minato yang berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya.

"Hah terserah kau saja, namun jika besok dia bisa lolos dan memilik chakra kamu jangan kaget dan menyesal MINATO, ayo pergi Shisui"Ucap Hiruzen dengan penekannan pada kata minato dan lalu berbalik badan untuk pergi namun-

DUUAARR

"Apa itu ayo periksa"Ucap Hiruzen yang lalu melompat dari jendela gedung Hokage diikuti Shisui, Minato dan para anbu yang berjaga digedung hokage serta para Shinobi yang lainnya.

Kini mereka semua telah sampai pada sumber suara dan hanya menemukan tiga mayat anbu Root yang tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan seluruh kulit mengelupas terbakar.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini semua"Kata salah satu shinobi.

"Shandaime-sama, saya menemukan sesuatu."Teriak salah satu anbu pada Hiruzen.

Shinobi tersebut menunjukan sebuah kain putih sepanjang kurang lebih 70cm.

"I-ini"Ucap Hiruzen terkejut.

"Ada apa Shandaime-sama, apa anda mengenal kain ini?"Tanya Minato pada Hiruzen.

"Itu milik Naruto"Ucap Hiruzen yang sembuh dari keterkejutannya.

"Apa benar Shandaime-sama?"Ucap anbu kepercayaan Hiruzen a.k.a Shisui no Shunsin.

"Ya aku yakin, tapi mengapa kain ini ada disini?"Kata Hiruzen yang lalu memegang dagunya.

 **KEMBALI KE NARUTO**

Terlihat tokoh utama kita sedang tiduran diatas kasur(iyalah masak diatas gunung#plak lupakan -_-!) seraya memandang langit langit kamarnya.

"Haahhh untung aku pergi lebih cepat tadi, hah tak usah dipikirkan lagi aku harus hemat tenaga untuk ujian besok, semoga tak satu tim dengan bocak bangsat itu."Ucap Naruto entah pada siapa.

 **KEESOKAN PAGINYA**

 **KRRIINNG**

 **KRRIINNG**

 **KRRIINNG**

 **BRRUUKK**

"Ittai"Teriak nista sang Kumagawa mudan tersebut karena terjatuh dari atas kasurnya dengan posisi kepala yang berada dibawah dengan posisi nungging.

"Haahhh pagi pagi udah sial, hah iya aku harus pemanasan mumpung masih jam lima."Ucap Naruto seraya menepuk kedua tangannya tanda dia semangat.

"Yooshh pemanasan dimulai"

 **OKE SKIP AJA**

Setelah melakukan pemanasan yang bisa dibilang gila dengan takaran Sit Up 200x, Pul Up 150x, Squat Jump 100x, Back Up 200x dan berlari mengelilingi apartemennya 125x Naruto kini menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi. Setelah dia selesai kini dia terlihat menggunakan pakaian Jubah Berwarna Coklat dengan dalaman sebuah pakaian merah dan hitam yang terbagi ditengah tengahnya, dia juga menggunakan celana panjang hitam dengan lilitan perban di bagian paha dan sendal Shinobi, tak lupa tutup mata yang dia kenakan, yang berbeda kini dia tidak membawa tongkat namun pedang yang tergantung gagah disisi kiri tubuhnya, pedang dengan sarung hitam dengan pegangan berwarna emas dengan tebal pedang 1cm dan panjang 120cm itu dibawa keakademi.

Setelah menempuh perjalannan kini dia telah sampai ke akademi dan masuk, disana telah ada beberapa jounin dan chunin serata Shandaime dan Yondaime Hokage dan jangan lupa Umino Iruka sebagai guru disana,

"Baiklah minna, ujian Genin kali ini diadakan dengan cara melakukan melempar 10 shuriken, Hange, Kawarimi, dan juga Ninjutsu yang kalian bisa, dimulai dari Inuzuka Kiba

 **SKIP**

"Baiklah kini Namikaze Uzumaki Menma"

"KYYAAA Menma-kun semangat."Teriak gaje cabe ca err Fansgirl Menma yang hanya diacuhkan Menma.

Menma menancapkan 8 dari 10 shuriken, hange Minato, Kawarimi, Ninjutsu Rasengan

"Baiklah selanjutnya Uchiha Sasuke"

Sama seperti Menma fansgirl Sasuke teriak teriak ngasih semangat ke pantat ayam berjalan tersebut.

Sasuke menancapkan 9 dari 10 shuriken, hange Fugaku, Kawarimi, Ninjutsu Gokakyu

"Baiklah kini Kumagawa Naruto"

"Ano Iruka-sensei bukannya marga Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze?"tanya Shikamaru pada Iruka

"Disini tertulis begitu Shikamaru, aku juga bingung"Ucap Iruka yang kini garuk garuk kepala.

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan, itu marga baruku dan aku penerus dari orang yang memberiku marga tersebut."Ucap Naruto sedikit berbohong

"Baiklah untuk Naruto Hange, kawa-"Tetap ada, aku ingin itu tetap ada"Ucap Naruto yang membuat orang diruangan tersebut kaget minus Hiruzen dan Shisui, pasalkan Naruto tidak memiliki chakra.

"Bukannya kau tidak memiliki chakra Naruto"Ucap salah satu juri

"Tidak dia kini memiliki aliran chakra bahkan sangat besar, namun berbeda dengan aliran chakra pada umunya, chakra ini berwarna hijau harusnya berwarna biru."Ucap salah satu jounin dari clan Hyuga.

"Bisakah aku memulai tes ini?"Kata Naruto dengan malas.

"Jangan sombong kau aib"teriak Menma.

"Baiklah Naruto silahkan."Ucap Iruka pada Naruto

Dan dari melempar shuriken membuat mereka tertawa pasalkan semua tidak tepat pada titik tengahnya namun-

"Kenapa kalian tertawa, dia pintar bahkan sangat pintar"Ucap salah satu Jounin yang berasal dari kesatuan medis

"Kenapa kau bica-"Maaf Hokage –sama, Naruto menempatkan semua shuriken tersebut tepat pada titik titik berbahaya atau bisa disebut titik syaraf pada manusia, jika titik tersebut terserang dan mengenainya, bahkan shuriken pun dapat membunuh orang tersebut."Jelas shinobi medis medis tersebut.

"Apakah itu benar Rize(OC)-chan?"Tanya Minato pada Rize

"Saya tidak berbohong Hokage-sama dan bila batang kayu tersebut manusia, dia saya pastikan telah mati sekarang."Ucap Rize pada Minato."Bahkan saya terkejut jika ada Genin yang mengetahui titik syaraf"Jelas Rize yang membuat semua orang terkejut.

"Baiklah Naruto, lanjutkan"Ucap Iruka yang sembuh dari terkejutnya

Naruto melakukan hange yang menyerupai Hasirama Senju yang lagi lagi membuat para orang orang lawas maksudnya orang orang yang hidup dijaman Hasirama Senju pernah melihat Hashirama sang Shodaime dia melakukan kawarimi melakukan Ninjutsu namun tidak terjadi apa apa.

"Mengapa kau tak melakukan Ninjutsu Naruto?"Tanya Hiruzen

"Aku sudah melakukannya Jiji"Ucap Naruto dengan tenang.

"Maksu-"Coba kalian semua gerakan tubuh kalian jika bisa."Ucap Naruto dengan tenangnya

" _Apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku_ "Itulah pertanyaan yang ada dibenak semua orang diruangan tersebut.

 _"Kau benar-benar penuh misteri Naruto/Naru-chan"_ Batin Shikamaru, Hiruzen dan Shisui

"Bisa jelaskan ini semua, Naruto?!"Tanya Minato dengan penuh penekanan

"Apakah harus Hokage-sama?"Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

"Harus, atas nama Hokage dan tou-"Baiklah, itu adalah salah satu keahlianku dalam menggunakan elemen _Futon,_ aku menghentikan aliran udara atau oksigen yang ada didalam darah kalian semua, dan secara tidak langsung kalian tidak dapat berubah dan karena oksigen yang ada didalam darah kalian berhenti maka darah kalian juga berhenti, lebih dari 5menit kalian terkena jutsu itu, kalian akan mati."Ucap Naruto dengan dinginnya dengan sedikit berbohong dan juga membuat semua yang ada disana terkejut bahkan ada yang sampai memucat.

" _Seberapa kuat kau Naruto"_ Batin Sasuke

" _Kau hebat Naruto/Naru-chan"_ Batin Shikamaru, Hiruzen dan Shisui.

"Baiklah, kalian semua boleh kembali pulang dan kau Naruto kau ikut aku keruang Hokage"Ucap Minato.

"Hn"Jawab Naruto.

 **SKIP MENUJU KANTOR HOKAGE**

Kini Naruto telah berada dikantor Hokage bersama Minato, Hiruzen dan juga Shisui yang melepas topeng anbunya.

"Baiklah Naruto, jelaskan darimana kamu mendapatkan kekuatan itu semua."Tanya Minato pada Naruto.

"Latihan"Jawab singkat Naruto yang membuat Hiruzen dan Shisui menahan tawanya sebisa mungkin.

"Ya itu aku tau, tapi bagaimana caramu melakukannya."Tanya minato

"Dari orang yang bernama Kumagawa Dei"Jawab dingin Naruto.

"Siapa dia."Tanya Minato yang penasaran.

"Seorang manusia yang yang melatihku."Jawab Naruto

 **BRRAAKK**

"Kau lama lama membuatku emosi Naruto"Teriak Minato pada Naruto

"Sabarlah hokage-sama, aku rasa Naru-chan tidak ingin mengumbar atau memberi tau pada siapapun akan jutsu jutsunya."Bela Shisui

"Haahhh, baiklah kalian boleh pergi sekarang."Ucap Minato menghela nafasnya.

Dan mereka bertiga menghilang dengan Shunsin milik Shisui

 **At Home Hiruzen**

Mereka bertiga telah sampai keruang tamu milih Hiruzen, dan disana telah menunggu Shikamaru dan Shikaku yang sedang meminum teh dan ada tiga cangkir yang telah terisi teh untuk mereka bertiga.

"Hah mendoukusai, kalian lama sekali."Ucap Shikaku.

"Hah, Hokage gila itu mengintrogasiku berlebihan"Ucap Naruto yang kini duduk bersender pada sederan sofa disana.

"Hahaha, kau ini biarpun kau telah mendapatkan tou-san baru tapi dia tou-san kandungmu Naru-chan."Ucap Shisui seraya mengacak rambut Naruto.

ggi yang membuat semuadisana sesak nafas dan terduduk selain Shikamaru yang hampir pingsan.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu SHISUI NII"jawab Naruto dengan mengeluarkan killingintens tin "Na-Na-Naruto Ka-Kau ma-mau me-membu-nuh Shi-Shia-chan"Ucap terbata Hiruzen.

Dan kini killingintens Naruto hilang.

"Hehehe gomen gomen Shika gomen"Jawab Naruto dengan tertawa dan mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hah mendoukusai, oh ya Naruto bisa ceritakan bagaimana kamu mendapatkan kekuatan itu."Ucap Shikaku pada Naruto

"Baiklah"

 **SKIP AJA**

Setelah Naruto menceritakan semuanya mereka kini sedang mengobrol dengan santai.

"Oh ya Naruto besok adalah pembagian team, jadi persiapkan dirimu untuk misi misi yang akan kau jalani selanjutnya."Ucap Hiruzen

"Baiklah Hokage jiji jika bisa masukan aku kedalam team dengan jounin pembimbing ahli _Kenjutsu_ , karena aku akan menggunakan pedang ini."Ucap Naruto seraya meletakan pedang miliknya dimeja.

"Pedang yang bagus."Ucap Shikaku seraya menatap lekat-lekat pedang milik Naruto.

"Apa nama pedang ini Naruto.?"tanya Shikaku

"Namanya adalah **Masamune** Shikaku Oji-san."Ucap Naruto pada Shikaku.

"Masamune aku seperti pernah mendengar nama itu?"Kata Shikaku lalu berfikir.

"Itu pedang Legendaris rival abadi dari Murasama."Bukan Shikaku yang menjawab namun Shikamarulah yang telah bagun dari tidur lelapnya.

"Ah ya, itu darimana kau mendapatkannya Naruto?"Tanya Shikaku

"Ini pedang pemberian Otou-san Dei padaku sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku tahun ini Shikaku Oji-san."

"Ohh"

Kini mereka telah kembali kekediaman masing-masing dan Naruto kini telah sampai diapartemennya.

" _Haahhh semoga aku menjadi single team besok"_ Batin Naruto dan terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya.

 **KEESOKAN PAGINYA.**

Kini semua murid lulusan Genin tahun ini telah berkumpul diakademi untuk mengetahui Rokkie of the years tahun ini dan juga pembagian team.

"Baiklah untuk Rokkie of the years tahun ini didapatkan oleh..."

" _Pasti Sasuke-kun/Menma-kun"_ Batin para cabe cabean err maksudnya fansgirl duo pantat ayam dan durian montong tersebut.

" _Pasti aku."Batin Sasuke_

 _"Pasti aku"Batin Menma_

 _"_ Kumagawa Naruto."

KRIK

KRIK

"APPAAA"Teriak semua warga akademi dikelas itu minus Naruto dan Juga Shikamaru yang sudah tau pasti siapa ROTY itu.

"Kenapa bisa si aib Konoha itu Iruka sensei, kenapa bukan Menma-kun atau Sasuke-kun"teriak seorang fansgirl dari Menma dan Sasuke

"Iya betul itu"Kini suasana keras mendadak riuh karena pengumuman dari R.O.T.Y tahun ini.

"Karena dari semua segi dia menyelesaikan tes tersebut dengan sempurna."Ucap Iruka.

"Aku tidak terima!"Teriak Menma dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Jika tidak terima protes saja pada sang HOKAGE-SAMAmu"kata Naruto dengan penuh penekanan dikata terakhirnya.

"Cih, jangan sombong kau Naruto!"Ucap Menma

"Hah merepotkan, maka jangan suka menilai orang hanya karena sampulnya, bahkan seekor semut bisa membunuh seekor gajah"Ucap Shikamaru dengan tenangnya.

"Betul"Kata Chouji, Kiba dan juga Shino yang pendiam pun ikut angkat bicara.

"Cih dasar lemah!"Umpat Sasuke dengan soknya.

"Baiklah, sekarang pembagian team"

 **SKIP LAGI :p**

"Team 7 Uzumaki Namikaze Menma, Uchiha Sasuke dan juga Haruno Sakura dengan Jounin pembinmbing Hatake Kakashi"Kata Iruka dan otomatis membuat sakura berteriak dan juga mengejek Ino.

"Team 8, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino dan Hyuga Hinata dengan Jounin pembimbing Yuuhi Kurenai"

Team 9 saya skip karena masih aktif,

"Team 10, Shikamaru Nara, Akimichi Chouji, Ino Yamanaka dengan Jounin pembimbing Asuma Sarutobi"dengan pemberi tahuan tersebut Ino berteriak tidak terima satu team dengan 2 orang aneh tersebut.

"Team 11 Kumagawa Naruto dengan Jounin pembimbing Gekko Hayate"

"Kenapa team 11 hanya Naruto saja Sensei?"Tanya Hinata

"Karena dia lemah"jawab Menma

"Ini adalah permintaan Shandaime-sama."Ucap Iruka."Baiklah, sekarang tetap dikelas dan tunggu Jounin pembimbing kalian disini, mereka akan menjemput kalian"Ucap Iruka

 **SKIP LAGI Tee Hee**

Kini, hanya tinggal team 7 dan team 11 yang masih dikelas.

"Yo, Kumagawa Naruto temui aku diatap dan juga team 7 kalian juga ikut bersamaku keatap karena sensei kalian sudah disana"Ucap Gekko Hayate dan yang didapat gerutuan dari Menma dan Sakura sedangkan sasuke memasang wajah datar namun sebal

Kini mereka telah berada diatap, dan terlihat Kakashi telah disana dengan membaca buku andalannya.

"yo, kalian kemarilah kita akan perkenalan disini."

"Bukannya lebih baik sensei mencontohkannya.?"Ucap Sakura

"Baiklah, namaku Hatake Kakashi hal yang kusuka dan yang tidak kusuka tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian, hobiku kalian belum cukup umur dan cita citaku belum terfikirkan"Ucap Kakashi yang membuat Menma dan Sakura sweatdrop.

" _Dia hanya memperkenalkan nama saja_ "Batin Menma dan Sakura, sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto tetap setia dengan wajah datarnya.

"Namaku Gekko Hayate hal yang kusuka Pedang, hal yang tidak kusuka adalah kesombongan, hobiku bermain pedang sedangkan cita citaku menjadi ahli _Kenjutsu_ terbaik di Konoha."Ucap Hayate dengan ditambahi senyumnya.

"Petama kau pink"perintah Kakashi.

"Aku Sakura Haruno, hal yang kusuka..(Melirik Menma dan Sasuke), yang tidak kusuka Naruto dan Ino pig, hobiku..(melirik Menma dan Sasuke), Cita citaku (melirik Menma dan Sasuke lagi) KYYAAA. . . ."

" _Dasar Fansgirl_ "Batin Hayate dan Kakashi

"Lalu kau Reven"Tunjuk Kakashi pada Sasuke.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, hal yang kusuka adalah hal yang tidak kusuka begitu juga sebaliknya, hobiku entahkah , cita citaku atau tepatnya ambisiku adalah membunuh DIA"Ucap Sasuke dengan penekanan diakhir kalimatnya.

" _Dia masih dendam dengan Itachi_ "Batin Hayate dan Kakashi

"Lalu kau Durian"Tunjuk Kakashi pada Menma

"Aku Uzumaki Namikaze Menma, Hal yang kusuka berlatih dengan tou-san dan Kaa-san, hal yang tidak kusukai aib keluargaku, hobiku berlatih cita citaku menjadi Hokage"Ucap Menma dengan menatap Naruto tajam namun tidak digubris oleh Naruto

" _Naruto benar benar kuat dengan ini semua._ "Batih mereka lagi.

"Terakhir kau Jabrik"Tunjuk Kakashi pada Naruto.

"Aku Kumagawa Naruto, hal yang kusukai Ramen dan Dei, yang tidak kusukai orang yang sombong, arogan dan orang yang menilai orang lain dari sampulnya, hobi berlatih, cita cita menunjukan keadilan dan menciptakan perdamaian."Ucap Naruto

"Baiklah besok team 7 dan 11 akan melakukan ujian training ditraining ground 7 dan-"Bukankan kita sudah lulus sensei?"Kata sakura.

"Tes itu hanya memperlihatkan sedikit dari kekuatan kalian karena tes ini adalah tes yang menentukan kalian lulus atau tidaknya, oh ya satu lagi kalian dilarang sarapan karena jika kalian sarapan aku akan menjamin kalian memuntahkannya kembali dengan pedangku ini"ucap hayate dengan tampang horornya yang membuat team 7 merinding walau sasuke menutupinya dengan wajah datarnya, berkainan dengan Naruto yang tidak terpengaruh apapun.

"Baiklah kalian boleh pergi sekarang."Ucap Kakashi yang menghilang bersama Hayate dengan Shunsin masing-masing

Kini team 7 dan Naruto pergi dari tempat sebelumnya, dan Naruto berjalan menuju Hutan Kematian dengan tongkat sebagai penunjuk jalannya.

"Yoosh baiklah aku akan berlatih untuk besok."Ujar Naruto dengan memulai pemanasan yang bisa dibilang gila karena porsi latihannya ditambah dua kali lipat dari biasannya.

"398 hosh 399, hosh hosh , 4..0..0 hah hah hah, benar benar melelahkan."Ujar Naruto yang kini berjalan tertatih tatih menuju salah satu pohon yang terdapat sebuah plastik yang berisi bekal bekal untuk latihannya. Setelah istirahat 30 menit dan memakan dan meminum bekalnya kini Naruto berlatih Ninjutsu miliknya dan berlatih Kenjutsu juga.

 **Taju Kagebunsin no Jutsu**

Muncul clon Naruto yang berjumlah 100 orang

"Baiklah 50 orang berlatih Ninjutsu dan 50 yang lain berlatih Kenjutsu didekat sungai sana."Perintah Naruto dan hanya dibalas anggukan dari 100 bunsinnya lalu mereka menghilang keseluruh penjuru hutan untuk berlatih.

"Baiklah"Ujar Naruto dengan melepas ikat matanya lalu berjalan mengarah kebatu besar yang berada tepat didepannya.

"Bagaimana jadinya jika aku menambah tekannan chakra pada pedang ini"Ujar Naruto dan mengalirkan chakra angin miliknya kedalam pedang hasilnya pedang itu bersindar biru terang.

"Sugoi, semoga pedang ini bisa lebih tajam dari sebelumnya"Ujar Naruto dengan mengibas ibaskan pedangnya, namun tidak disadari Naruto bahwa akibat kibasan itu pedang itu melontarkan sebuah energi yang begitu tipisnya dan-

SRRAAKK

BUUKKK

"Apa itu, batu ini terbelah dengan halus apa mungkin..."Ujar kalimat yang masih digantung oleh Naruto.

"Baiklah akan kucoba"Ujar Naruto yang kini mengalirkan chakra anginnya kembali dan jadian yang sama kembali terjadi, lalu dia menebaskan pedang itu kesembarang arah satu kali tebasan.

"Ahh tidak terjadi a-"

BRRAAKKK

Senyum kecil menghiasi wajah Naruto karena menemukan sebuah jutsu baru miliknya.

"Bagaimana dengan chakra api"Ujar Naruto yang melakukan eksperimen lagi dan pedang itu bercahaya merah terang saat dikeluarkan dari sarungnya pedang itu berwarna merah seperti sedang dibakar oleh api, lalu dia tebaskan ditempat dan mengarah kepada pepohonan dihadapannya dan hasilnya.

SRRAAAKKKK

WHHUUSSS

Pohon pohon itu pun terbakar, Naruto kini menyeringai karena latihannya tidak sia sia.

 **Keesokan Paginya.**

Kini tokoh utama kita sedang tertidur dengan tidak elitnya lalu dia terbangun dan menuju kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual paginya. Setelah mandi dia menuju Ichikaru Ramen untuk sarapan.

"Paman, ramen jumbo dengan ekstra Narutonya ya"Teriak Naruto pada sang penjual

"Siap Naruto"Teriak sang penjual (Lupa Namanya :p) yang tidak kalah keras dan terdengar tawa dari Naruto dan sang penjual.

"Ramen dengan eksta Naruto sudah siap"Teriak sang penjual dengan keras, dan Naruto memakan ramen tersebut dengan lahap.

"Paman, uangnya aku taruh meja"Kata Naruto dan dibalas anggukan dari penjualnya.

Kini Naruto berjalan ketraining ground 7 dengan pelan

 **AT TRAINING GROUND 7**

Terlihat 3 sosok err 3 manusia sedang menunggu sensei mereka dan juga Naruto dengan wajah sebal.

"Kemana mereka itu, mereka lama sekali.."Umpat sosok dengan rambut kuning dan tiga guratan halus diwajahnya a.k.a Menma.

"Benar Menma-kun mereka benar benar menyebalkan"Tambah seorang wanita dengan rambut pink dengan sebalnya. Sedangkan sang Raven a.k.a Sasuke hanya diam saja namun sedikit menunjukan wajah sebalnya.

"Dasar dobe kau lupa Naruto itu menutup matanya mungkin dia kesasar."Ujar Sasuke yang memasang wajah datarnya.

"Benar kau Sasu-hey apa kau bilang tadi hah Baka Teme!"Teriak Menma

Dobe

Teme

Dobe

"Haahhhh"Teriak nista Menma yang sebal karena Sasuke.

Dan kini Naruto telah sampai ditraining ground 7

"Hey kau aib, lama sekali kau datang kesini hah!"Umpat Menma dengan menunjuk Naruto yang masih berjalan dengan tenang.

"Bukan urusanmu"Ujar singkat Naruto yang berjalan menuju salah satu pohon dengan tongkat penunjuk arahnya.

BOOFFF

"Sensei telat"teriak Menma dan Sakura.

"Gomen gomen aku tadi bertemu nenek tua yang butuh pertolongan lalu aku-"menolongnya karena kau adalah shinobi yang baik, lalu kau bertemu dengan kucing hitam karena takut sial kau mencari jalan memutar, dan kau tersesat dijalan yang namanya kehidupan, apa aku benar Kakashi Sensei"Ucap Naruto yang memotong perkataan Kakashi yang dibalas Kakashi dengan eye smile miliknya, lalu Hayate hanya tersenyum tipis atas tingkah murid satu satunya tersebut.

"Baiklah baiklah, mari kita mulai ujian training ini."Ujar Hayate dengan mengeluarkan 1 bel sedangkan Kakashi mengeluarkan 2 bel.

"Apa maksudnya anda mengeluarkan bel itu sensei."Ujar Menma.

"Kalian ber4 akan merebut ketiga bel ini dari kami berdua."Ucap Kakashi

"Dan kalian harus sungguh sungguh bahkan berniatlah membunuh kami."Kini Hayate angkat bicara.

"Namun kenapa hanya tiga sensei?"kini Sakura yang angkat bicara.

"Karena salah satu dari kalian akan aku hukum dengan mengikatnya dibatang itu dan aku dan Hayate beserta kalian yang mendapatkan bel ini makan dihadapannya, lalu anak itu akan aku kembalikan ke akademi."Ucap Kakashi dengan wajah horornya dan Hayate hanya tersenyum tipis, sedangkan team 7 bergidik ngeri lalu Naruto tetap tenang karena gak ngeliat Kakashi.

"Baiklah Survival training DIMULAI."Teriak Hayate dan semua team 7 menghilang ditempat meninggalkan Hayate dan Kakashi begitu pula Naruto yang berjalan kearah sungai lalu membuka ujung dari tongkatnya ditarik dan memperlihatkan sebuah besi lancip tajam disana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?"Tanya Hayate

"Sensei carilah mereka dulu, aku akan mencari ikan untukku dan sensei makan siang, kalian hadapi aku diterakhir saja sensei, karena aku juga akan mengisi sedikit setaminaku hehehe"Ujar Naruto tertawa dan menaikan tutup matanya bagian kiri untuk melihat ikan.

 _"Apa yang dipikirkan aib/Naruto itu?"_ Batin team 7 dan juga sensei mereka

"Baiklah"

Setelah kakashi dan Hayate menaklukan team 7, Sasuke yang terkubur, Sakura yang terkena _Genjutsu_ dari Kakashi dan Menma yang tergantung terbalik kini Hayate dan Kakashi berjalan menuju Naruto yang membakar ikan ikan hasil tangkapannya.

"Kau serius ingin melawan kita berdua Naruto, kami adalah jounin."Ujar Kakashi memastikan dan Hayate manggut-manggut(kaya burung aja '-')

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi sensei, jika dengan ini aku bisa lulus aku akan melakukannya hehehe"Ujar Naruto yang tertawa.

 _"Dia begitu beda jika bersamaku dan Hayate, tidak seperti dia dengan para warga, teman-temanya dan juga Hokage"_ Batin Kakashi dan Hayate hanya tersenyum simpul(Hayate dan Kakashi udah diceritain masalah Naruto dari Shandaime ya )

"Bisa kita mulai SENSEI"Ucap Naruto dengan memegang pedang dan memasang kuda kuda (Kaya **Nang In** kalo pas di Hold D).

"Baik/Oke"Ujar Kakashi dan Hayate yang juga bersiap memasang kuda kuda milik mereka.

"Tunggu sebentar, kau akan menggunakan tutup mata itu Naruto?"Tanya Hayate yang masih siaga dengan kuda kudanya.

"Jangan remehkan aku sensei"Teriak Naruto yang kini berlari menuju Kakashi dan Hayate, setelah merasa cukup dekat dia menarik pedangnya dan menebaskannya pada Kakashi, dengan mudahnya kakashi menghindari tebasan itu, lalu Kakashi mengarahkan kaki kirinya untuk menendang Naruto namun, Naruto dengan cepat mengarahkan pedang bagian tajamnya untuk menghalau serangan Kakashi, tidak mau mengambil resiko Kakashi membatalkan serangannya dan meloncat mundur.

" _Kenjutsu_ mu hebat juga Naruto."Ujar Kakashi

"Ini berkat latihanku sen-"belum selesai mengucapkan kata katanya Naruto merasakan datangnya bahaya dari arah belakangnya, dengan cepat dia membalik tubuhnya dan mendapati hayate yang bersiap menyerangnya dengan pedangnya dan

TRAANNK

Pedang milik Hayate ditahan oleh sarung pedang milik Naruto. Naruto harus bersyukur karena ketiga Haki yang diajarkan Tou-san angkatnya benar benar berguna. Kini Naruto dan hayate sedang bertanding _Kenjutsu_ , namun karena kalah pengalaman Naruto terlempar karena tendangan dari Hayate tepat pada sisi kiri tubuhnya

"Itu sedikit sakit sensei"Ujar Naruto yang bangkit kembali

 **Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu**

Naruto yang mendengar suara dari belakangnya terkejut dan berbalik seraya mengalirkan chakra angin pada pedangnya dan menebut nama jutsunya

 **The Death Blow**

Naruto menebaskan pedangnya yang telah dialiri chakra anginnya kearah depan dan hanya mengenai udara hampa namun

BUUSSSTT

Bola api dari kakashi tadi terbelah dan

CRASH

"Arrgghhh"Kakashi terkena sedikit goresan namun dalam pada lengan kirinya karena dia telat menghindar.

"Gomenasai sensei"Ucap Naruto

"Tak apa ayo lanjutkan kau belum menang Naruto"Ucap Kakashi yang tersenyum namun tak terlihat karena penutup mukannya. Lalu Kakashi merapal handseal lagi.

 **Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu**

Kini Naruto menyarungkan pedangnya dan ikut merapal handseal.

 **Katon : Karyu Endan**

Kedua naga api dan air itu bertubrukan dan menciptakan kabut asap yang sangat tebal.

Naruto kini membuat handseal dan menyiapkan jutsunya.

 **Futon : Daitoppa**

Naruto meniupkan angin untuk menghilangkan kabut didepannya dan terlihat Kakashi dan Hayate yang telah menyelesaikan handseal mereka.

 **Katon : Dai Endan**

 **Futon : Daitoppa (Ane gak tau perubahan chakra milik Hayate, Gomen)**

Kedua jutsu itu bergabung dan menimbulkan peluru api yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya dan jutsu itu mengarah pada Naruto.

" _Sial aku terpaksa"_ Umpat Naruto yang kini membuka mulutnya lebar lebar dan-

"A-Apa!"Teriak kedua Jounin itu terkejut pasalnya jutsu tersebut dimakan oleh Naruto.

"Hehehe, ini aku kembalikan sensei"Ucap Naruto yang mengarahkan tangan kirinya dan menembakan api yang lebih besar dari yang kedua Jounin itu keluarkan, Namun

 **Doton : Doryuuheki**

Kakashi mengeluarkan Jutsu tanah miliknya untuk menghalau serangan peluru api super besar dari Naruto, namun tanpa mereka sadari Naruto telah berada dibelakang mereka berdua dan mengambil ketiga bel tersebut.

"Huufftt Hampir saja"Ucap Hayate yang sembuh dari terkejutnya.

"Baiklah ayo kit-bagaimana kau bisa mengambil bel itu Naruto"Ucap Kakashi yang terkejut, dan Hayate yang mendengar kata dari Kakashi menatap Naruto dan tak kalah terkejutnya pasalnya kini terlihat Naruto melempar lemparkan bel yang ada ditangannya..

"Saat Kakashi-sensei menahan peluru apiku tadi hehehe"Ujar Naruto yang tersenyum.

 _"Dia berbakat"_ Batin Hayate dan Kakashi bersamaan.

Kini kedua jounin dan satu Genin sedang duduk bersama dan team 7 diikat ditiang lalu jounin dan genin yang sedang duduk tersebut makan dengan lahap didepan mereka.

"Aku benar benar kecewa terhadap team 7, kau Sasuke kau hanya mementingkan dirimu sendiri dan tidak mengajak teammu untuk berkerja sama denganmu, kau Sakura kau hanya mementingkan Sasuke kau hanya terkena _Genjutsu_ level C pun kau bisa kalah dan yang paling parah kau Menma kau terlalu arogan dan sombong dengan kekuatanmu kau juga sangat ceroboh sampai sampai kau terkena jebakanku dan Hayate, maka aku nyatakan kalian bertiga-"

KLUNTING

"Ambilah, dan jangan ulangi hal yang sama, kalian sebenarnya berbakat namun kalian hanya mementingkan diri sendiri"Ucap Naruto.

"Cih , aku tak butuh bantuan dari aib sepertimu."Ucap Menma dengan sombongnya dan diberi tatapan bingung dari kedua teman satu teamnya.

 _"Kenapa Menma-kun seperti itu, padahal Naruto sudah membantu team ini, aku sadar sekarang bahwa Naruto adalah orang yang baik"_

 _"Cih, ada apa sebenarnya dengan si dobe, Naruto bahkan mau membantu team ini, kau benar benar bodoh dobe."_ Batin Sasuke dan Sakura yang kini telah sadar akan seperti apa Naruto itu.

"Bahkan seorang aib ini mampu mengalahkan seorang anak emas dari sang Ho-ka-ge-sa-ma, dan jika kau tak lulus dari tes ini merengeklah pada tou-san dan kaa-sanmu untuk menjadikanmu seorang Genin."Ucap Naruto dan berjalan meningkalkan mereka sebelum-

"Tunggu Naruto, bisakah aku tau dimana tempat tinggalmu."Tanya Hayate

"Mari ikut saya sensei."Ucap Naruto yang diakhiri sebuah senyuman dan mereka berdua berjalan pergi.

"Cih dasar sampah."Umpat Menma.

"Kau tak seharusnya begitu Menma dia kakakmu bahkan dia masih peduli padamu dan dan memberikan bel itu pada temmu, jika tidak ada dia kalian bertiga tidak akan lulus dari tes ini."Ucap Kakashi yang menasehati Menma.

"Benar juga, tapi aku tetap masih sedikit benci dengannya yang membuat klan Namikaze malu karenanya."Ucap Menma yang kini sedikit sadar.

 **DIKANTOR HOKAGE**

"Team 8 lulus"

"Team 10 lulus"

"Team 7 dan 11 lulus"Ucap Kakashi dan diimbuhi eye smile miliknya, yang itu membuat semua yang ada disitu terkejut pasalnya Kakashi selalu tidak meluluskan Genin.

"Apakah itu serius Kakashi?"Tanya Guy dan diberi anggukan dari Jounin yang lain.

"Ya namun sebenarnya team 7 tidak lulus dalam Survival training, namun karena Naruto dia mengalahkanku dan Hayate bahkan dia sempat melukaiku-"Ucap Kakashi dan juga menunjukan luka dilengan kirinya. "Jika kunilai, dia sudah setara Mid Jounin"Ucap Hayate yang membuat semua yang ada diruangan tersebut terkejut, bahkan Minato.

"Kau serius Hayate, Kakashi?"Tanya Minato.

"Kami sangat serius Hokage-sama, oh ya aku lupa bahkan dia bertarung dengan penutup matanya yang masih dia gunakan."Dan sekali lagi semua yang ada diruangan tersebut terkejut, bahkan para anbu yang berjaga jika bisa dilihat, mereka menampakan ekspresi terkejut mereka:p

"Panggil Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto kehadapanku SEKARANG!"Perintah Minato

"Maaf Hokage-sama, namun namanya bukan Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto lagi namun, Kumagawa Naruto!"

JEDDEERR

 **T.B.C**

 **Maaf kalo terlalu banyak kasih SKIP,membosankan atau ada kesamaan dengan fic lain namun ini murni buatan saya sendiri, dan tolong reviewnya.**

 **Semoga fic kali ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya, SELAMAT MEMBACA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kumagawa Naruto**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from naruto manga. But this fic is mine**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pair: Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Typo, Alur Berantakan, Ide Pasaran (Maybe), OOC, OC, StrongNaru...GodLike**

 **Summary : Hanya karena warna mata dan chakra yang berbeda dari anggota keluarganya dia dianggap aib bagi keluarga dan desanya, kini dia dibuang, diasingkan, tak dianggap. Namun setelah bertemunya dia dengan seseorang kini dia akan kembali dan membawa perubahan yang besar.**

 **Chapter 3**

Konohagakure no Sato

Kini terlihat seorang anak yang sedang berjalan kearah apartemennya dengan menenteng satu plastik besar ditangan kirinya, dan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untukmemegang sebuah tongkat yang dia gunakan untuk menunjukan jalannya. Setelah berhari hari dia menjalankan misi rank D terus menerus kini Naruto memiliki waktu sengang untuk sekedar mengisi lemari persediaan makanan miliknya, namun ditengah jalan dia bertemu anbu dibawah pimpinan Hokage a.k.a Minato.

"Ada apa anbu-san datang kemari?"Ucap Naruto yang berhenti berjalan karena merasakan adanya seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Naruto-san anda dipanggil hokage-sama untuk menghadap beliau."Ucap sang anbu

"Ada apa dia memanggilku, kapan aku harus menghadapnya?"Tanya Naruto yang kini menghadap sang anbu.

"Secepatnya, saya pergi dulu."Ucap sang anbu dan menghilang dengan meninggalkan asap.

Kini Naruto sampai diapartemen miliknya, dia mengeluarkan satu persatu barang yang berada didalam plastik belanjaannya. Dan akhirnya dia menemukan yang dicarinya makannan yang selalu dipuja Naruto Ramen, setelah diseduh dan melakukan hal yang paling dia benci ( menungu 3menit ramennya diseduh sampai matang ) kini dia sedang menyantap ramen miliknya seraya menatap awan yang berarak menuju selatan.

" _Andai dunia bisa setenang ini,_ "Batin Naruto yang merasakan semilir angin menerpa wajahnya yang berkulit tan.

 **TOK**

 **TOK**

"Naru ... To,, oy Naruto"

"Ehh,, ya ya sebentar"Teriak Naruto berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya (Kain matanya diangkat sebelah).

"Merepotkan, kau dipanggil hokage-sama, kau merepotkan sekali gara gara kau waktu tidurku berkurang tau karena harus menuju rumahmu memberi kabar berita ini, hah merepotkan saja!"Gerutu Shikamaru

"Hehehe, gomen gomen keasikan makan makannan para dewa hehehe gomen."Tawa polos Naruto yang memasang Watados miliknya '-')

"Temui dia sekarang aku mau pulang tidur.!"Ucap Shikamaru yang mulai berjalan pergi.

"Yalah terserah kau saja Nanas"Ucap lirih Naruto dan hanya dibalas dengusan dari sang sahabat.

Kini Naruto telah memakai pakaian Shinobi miliknya, Jubah coklat, kaus hitam, sarung tangan hitam panjang, celana hitam dengan beberapa sisi berwarna merah dan tak lupa kain penutup mata miliknya.

 **Kantor Hokage**

Kini didalam kantor hokage terlihat 2 team yang sedang berdiri menghadap sang hokage mereka team 7 dan team 11 beserta Jounin pembimbing masing masing.

"Baiklah team 7 dan team 11 kalian aku beri misi rank-"

"D aku sudah malas melakukan misi rank D terus tou-san bisakah kau memberiku misi rank C atau B, aku tak mau jika misi hanya rank D terus, kapan aku bisa menjadi kuat jika terus begini.!"Omel Menma pada sang ayah, Minato

"Menma, sudah aku katakan tidak baik kau memotong perkataan orang lain, kalian akan aku beri misi rank C yaitu, mengawal seorang pembuat jembatan ke Nami no Kuni, anda boleh masuk Tazuna-san"Jelas Hokage dan masuklah seorang laki laki tua.

"Mereka yang mengawalku, hanya dua Jounin, 3 genin dan seorang anak yang buta?"Ucap Tazuna yang sontak membuat team 7 marah sedangkan Naruto menyeringai

"Jangan begitu Tazuna-san tiga dari 4 genin ini adalah lulusan terbaik tahun ini."Ucap bangga minato(Naruto lulusan terbaik no 1, no 2 Sasuke, no 3 Menma.)

"Baiklah, aku terima mereka Hokage-sama."Ucap Tazuna. "Aku tunggu kalian digerbang 30menit lagi"Tambah Tazuna.

"Berhati hatilah Naruto"Ucap Minato dan hanya dibalas Naruto dengan tatapan sinis dan decihan tak suka dari Naruto

Kini sang tokoh utama kita sedang mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk kabur ya dia akan keluar dari Konoha dan akan mencari kebahagiannya sendiri, seperti yang dikatakan sang ayah a.k.a Dei. Dia memasukan semua keperluan untuk hidup di alam bebas.

 **30 Menit kemudian**

Kini didepan gerbang terlihat team 7 minus Menma dan Kakashi dan team 11 minus Naruto, mereka menunggu anggota teamnya dengan sedikit mengerutu.

 **BOOFFTT**

"Maaf aku terlambat tadi aku ber-"

"Bertemu nenek tua dan kucing hitam, lalu mencari jalan memutar dan tersesat dijalan kehidupan."Ucap Naruto berjalan dengan tenangnya dan membuat semua yang ada disana sweatdrop, dan Kakashi yang menunjukan eye smilenya.

"Dimana Menma-kun?"Tanya Sakura entah pada siapa.

"Gomen gomen hosh apa aku terlambat."Kata Menma dengan ngos ngos an.

"Tidak, tapi hampir lebih baik kita mulai misi ini, jika tidak kita sampai disana bisa besok hari."Ucap Hayate yang dibalas anggukan dari semuanya.

Kini mereka berjalan dengan memasang formasi Kakashi berada dipaling depan, Hayate berada dipaling belakang, Sakura tepat berada dibelakang Kakashi Tazuna ditengah tengah dikanan Tazuna terdapat Menma sedangkan dikirinya ada Sasuke dibelakang Tazuna ada Naruto.

Kini mereka melewati sebuah hutan, terdapat 2 genangan air yang berada didepan mereka, Naruto Kakashi dan juga Hayate mengetahui apa itu.

"Kakashi-sensei"Panggil Naruto dan memberi isyarat gerakan dari alisnya yang terlihat.

"Ya aku tahu"Ucap Kakashi tenang namun-

 **CRRASSH**

Kepala Kakashi terpisah dari badannya membuat semuanya terkejut dan juga siaga.

"Team 7 lindungi client Naruto kau lawan kiri aku kanan!"Perintah Hayate yang siap memasang kuda kuda begitu pula Naruto.

"Satu Jounin dan seorang anak buta, aku akan mengakhiri dengan cepat."Ucap salah satu dari mereka yang kini membuat handseal.

 **Suiton : Suigandan**

Puluhan bola air langsung dimuntahkan olehnya dan menuju Hayate sedangkan yang satunya berlari dengan kunai ditangannya menuju Naruto.

TRRAANNKK

Naruto mengeluarkan pedang miliknya dan beradu _Kenjutsu_ dengan sang bandit, sedangkan Hayate berusaha menghindari setiap bola air tersebut seraya merapatkan handseal sangat belan agar konsentrasinya tidak terganggu untuk menghindari setiap bola air tersebut, setelah selesai Hayate melompat dan menyiapkan serangan balasan.

 **Futon : Kazekiri no Jutsu**

Ucap Hayate dengan meniupkan angin pemotong kearah bandit tersebut, bandit tersebut mampu menghindar namun dari belakangnya terdengar suara

 **Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu**

Datang sebuah bola api menuju bandit itu dan karena mati langkah bandit itu terkena bola api yang ternyata berasal dari Kakashi dan bandit tersebut mati hangus sedangkan Naruto kini sedang melawan bandit tersebut.

Naruto berlari dengan pedang yang masih berada didalam sarungnya, dan tangan kanannya memegang gagang pedang tersebut, dia dan bandit tersebut berlari Naruto mengalirkan chakra angin pada pedangnya dan juga dia mengendalikan oksigen yang berada diseluruh kaki sang bandit, bandit itu terjatuh.

"Apa apaan ini, "Teriak bandit itu.

"Kau akan mati sekarang!"Teriak Naruto yang kini melompat tinggi dan saat berada diatas sang bandit Naruto menebaskan pedang itu keudara yang ada didepannya seraya berteriak.

 **The Death Blow**

DUUAARRR

Suara ledakan yang berasal dari tempat bandit tadi terjatuh menampakan tubuh bandit itu terbelah tepat pada bagian perutnya.

"Kau berlebihan Naruto,"Ucap Hayate yang pulih dari sweatdropnya, dan Kakashi yang menunujkan eye smile andalannya.

Kini Kakashi, Hayate dan juga Naruto berjalan menuju team 7 dan Tazuna berada.

"Baiklah Tazuna-san bisa jelaskan ini semua"Ucap Kakashi pada Tazuna.

"Apa maksudnya sensei?"Tanya Sakura yang menatap Kakashi begitu jugs Menma.

"Ini sebenarnya hanya misi C rank, namun kedua bandit tadi sebenarnya _missing-nin_ dari Kirigakure, jadi misi C rank ini sebenarnya misi A rank"Ucap Kakashi yang membuat semuanya menatap Tazuna minus Naruto.

"Baiklah . . . . ."Ucap Tazuna diselingi menghela nafasnya. "Sebenarnya diKirigakure sedang ada perang saudara dan aku tak tau apa penyebabnya, maka dari itu aku memilih menyewa Shinobi dari Konoha untuk membantu menyelesaikan jembatan."Jelas Tazuna pada team 7 dan 11

"Hanya membuat jembatan, kenapa harus sampai menyewa Shinobi dari Konoha."Tanya Hayate.

"Didesaku sedang terlanda krisis yang disebabkan oleh Gatou, aku membangun jembatan agar terlepas dari krisis tersebut, namun Gatou dan anak buahnya selalu menghalang halangi kami."Jelas Tazuna yang menunduk sedih.

"Baiklah, kalian sudang mengetahui alasannya mengapa apa kalian akan tetap melanjutkan misi ini."Tanya Kakashi

"Aku melanjutkannya,"Ucap Naruto yang ditatap seluruh orang disana.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku, aku tak akan membiarkan itu semua terjadi, jika warga desa Tazuna-Jisan mencoba menghalau anak buah Gatou dan akan membuat krisis itu semakin menjadi, karena sedikit demi sedikit warga akan menghilang menuju kematian, lebih baik aku membunuh semua anak buah Gatou dan membuat semua warga damai karena itu tujuan utamaku."Ucap Naruto tegas dan membuat semua yang ada disana terkejut akan anak yang dikenal pendiam ini.

"Aku ikut Naruto/Naruto-kun"Ucap Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Aku juga."Ucap Menma

"Baiklah karena semua setuju ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita. Sebelum itu Kaku akan melaporkan pada Hokage-sama"Ucap Kakashi

 **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**

Muncul seekor anjing dengan _hitae atte_ __Konoha dikepalanya.

"Pakun tolong laporkan pada Hokage-sama misi rank C ini berganti menjadi A rank."Perintah Kakashi

"Baiklah."Ucap Pakun

Setelah beberapa waktu mereka berjalan mereka hampir sampai keluar hutan namun-

SREK

SREK

"Apa itu,"Tanya Sakura dan keluar seekor kelinci putih dari balik semak semak.

"Hanya kelinci putih"Ucap Menma.

. Naruto merasakan ada sesuatu yang datang pada mereka.

"MENUNDUK!"teriak Naruto

Tepat pada saat mereka semua menunduk lewatlah sebuah pedang yang melayang diatas mereka dan muncul seseorang.

"Wah ternyata _Missing-nin_ tak berguna itu sudah kalian kalahan?"Ucap seseorang laki laki kekar yang memiliki rambut spike, separuh wajah yang ditutupi perban dengan _hitae-atte_ yang tepasang miring dikeningnya.

"Wah wah, Kakashi no Sharingan, aku beruntung sekali dapat bertemu denganmu."Ucap orang tersebut seraya mengambil pedangnya dan mengacungkannya pada Kakashi.

"Momochi Zabuza, salah satu dari 7 pendekar pedang Kirigakure, penguna elemen _**Suiton**_ yang baik."Bukan Kakashi namun Narutolah yang menjawab, dan membuat semua yang ada disana terkejut begitu juga dengan Zabuza pasalnya penutup mata Naruto masih tetap dikenakan.

"Kau tau banyak tentangku bocah,"Ucap Zabuza yang sembuh dari terkejutnya. "Maka dari itu kau harus mati!"Teriak Zabuza yang kini berlari menuju team 11 namun dihadang oleh Kakashi.

 **TRRAANNKK**

Kunai milik Kakashi dan pedang Kubikiribochou milik Zabuza setelah beberapa lama mereka tanding senjata mereka akhirnya meloncat mundur.

"Hebat juga kau bisa bertahan dari pedang milikku."Ucap Zabuza.

"Kakashi kau mundur dulu, dia ahli dalam _Kenjutsu_ jadi biar aku yang melawannya."Ucap Hayate.

"Kita berdua yang akan melawannya Hayate."Ucap Kakashi.

"Kalian berdua akan melawanku bersama sama, baiklah aku terima tantangan kalian."Ucap Zabuza yang kini memasang kuda kuda miliknya.

"Majulah!"Teriak Hayate.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu."Ucap Zabuza sinis dan merapatkan handseal.

 **Kirigakure no Jutsu**

Mucul kabut tebal yang menutupi Kakashi dan juga Hayate.

"Sial kita tidak bisa melihatnya. Apa yang harus kita lakukan Kakashi."Ucap Hayate bingung sekaligus khawatir akan keadaan team mereka.

"Tenanglah Hayate, kita harus berkerjasama disini."Ucap Kakashi yang kini berfikir cara lepas dari jutsu andalan dari Zabuza tersebut.

CRRASSH

"Arrghh, sialan dia menyerang didalam jutsu ini"Umpat Hayate karena lengannya tergores pedang dari Zabuza.

"Kanan"kata Kakashi mengintruksi Hayate.

TRRANK

TRRANK

Suara dentingan pedang terdengar dari dalam kabut tersebut.

"apa yang harus kita lakukan Sasuke-kun, Menma-kun"Ucap Sakura

"Aku tak tahu Sakura-chan, aku juga bingung."Ucap Menma.

 **Fuuton : Daitoppa**

Setelah terdengar sebuah teriakan keras kini tercipta tiupan angin yang besar mengarah pada kabut yang menutupi Hayate dan juga Kakashi, akibat adanya jutsu elemen angin tersebut kabut yang menutupi Kakashi Hayate dan juga Zabuza hilang terbawwa terpaan angin yang kuat tersebut,.

Semua team 7 minus Kakashi dan juga Tazuna menatap arah terdengarnya suara tersebut, dan disana nampak Naruto yang masih berdiri dengan tangan yang masih membentuk handseal.

"Arigatou Naruto"Teriak Kakashi dan juga Hayate

"Aku yang akan mengalahkannya Kakashi-sensei Hayate-sensei"Teriak Naruto yang kini berlari dengan kuda kudanya.

 **The Death Blow**

`DUUAARR

"Naruto!"Teriak team 7 minus Menma.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya Zabuza.!"Ucap setengah berteriak Naruto kepada Zabuza yang sempat menghindari serangan pedangnya.

"Aku menginginkan orang tua itu, dia akan menganggu pekerjaan Gatou jika dibiarkan.!"Ucap Zabuza yang kembali memasang kuda kudanya namun Kakashi dan Hayate berlari dengan membawa kunai dan juga pedang mereka.

 **Suiro no Jutsu**

Belum sempat menghindar akibatnya Kakashi dan Hayate terkurung didalam penjara air milik Zabuza, setelah itu Zabuza mengeluarkan 2 mizubunshin miliknya untuk menjaga penjara air miliknya.

"Jadi kau anak buah Gatou, Zabuza Momochi!"Ucap Naruto yang tetap siaga.

"Aku hanyalah ninja bayaran yang ditugaskan untuk membunuh kakek tua itu."Ucap Zabuza seraya menunjuk Tazuna.

"Jangan harap kau bisa menyentuh clientku!"Teriak Naruto yang lalu berlari cepat menuju Zabuza dan menebaskan pedang miliknya menuju Zabuza dan-

 **TRANKK**

Kubikiribochou milik Zabuza dan Masamune milik Naruto berbenturan dan menimbulkan percikan bunga api, kini Naruto dan Zabuza sedang beradu _Kenjutsu_ mereka, setiap serangan Zabuza dapat digagalkan oleh Naruto begitu pula sebaliknya. Kini mereka melompat mundur dan mereka merapal handseal masing masing.

"Akan ku hancurkan kau bocah."Teriak Zabuza

 **Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu**

"Aku yang akan menghancurkanmu kakek tua!"Teriak Naruto yang tak kalah keras.

 **Fuuton : Kezekiri no** **Jutsu**

Naga air milik Zabuza kini bertabrakan dengan angin pemotong milik Naruto dan akhirnya naga air milik Zabuza terbelah karena saking kuatnya angin pemotong milik Naruto.

"Ayo kita berduel pedang lagi Zabuza-san."Ucap Naruto sembari menyeringai yang membuat semua yang ada disana merinding.

"Ayo kita selesaikan bocah"Seringai Zabuza

Kini Zabuza dan Naruto berlari menuju satu sama lain, Naruto memberi sedikit chakra pada pedangnya setelah itu pedang mereka saling beradu satu sama lain, namun pedang milik Zabuza terpotong meninggalkan seringai dari Naruto dan juga wajah terkejut dari Zabuza kini mereka melompat mundur.

"Ba-bagaimana bi-bisa"Ucap Zabuza terbata.

"Aku memberi sedikit chakra pada pedangku ini."Ucap Naruto yang kini berlari menuju Zabuza seraya menebaskan pedangnya menuju Zabuza dan

 **CRRASSH**

"Arrgghh"Teriak Zabuza yang perutnya bagian kiri tertebas gelombang angin dari pedang milik Naruto karena terlambat menghindar dan cepatnya serangan Naruto.

 **BUUGHH**

Zabuza yang terpental akibat tendangan yang dialiri chakra dari Naruto dan Zabuza menabrak beberapa pohon.

"Bagaimana Zabuza-san apakah masih kita lanjutkan?"Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit mengejek, namun-

 **JLLEEBB**

3 senbon menusuk keleher Zabuza, dan Naruto mengerti tempat apa yang tertusuk senbon tersebut. "Terimakasih telah mengalahkan dia disini, dia adalah buruanku jadi sampai disini saja, seterusnya biar aku yang urus."Ucap Hunter-nin yang tiba tiba datang dan membawa tubuh Zabuza menggunakan shunsin miliknya.

"Naruto, hosh kau hossh tak apa apa hosh."Ucap Hayate yang telah keluar dari penjara air milik Zabuza.

"Tak apa sensei aku kan kuat hehehe"Tawa Naruto membuat semua yang ada disana tenang. "Tapi ada yang aneh dari Hunter nin tadi sensei"Ucap Naruto yang kini memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Kau juga merasakannya Naruto"kini Kakashi angkat bicara.

"Iya sensei, kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini jika telah sampai tujuan."Ucap Narut.

 **Rumah Tazuna**

Kini team 7, team 11 dan juga Tazuna telah sampai dirumah Tazuna.

 **TOK**

 **TOK**

"Tsunami, ini aku Tazuna"teriak Tazuna dan pintu pun terbuka.

"Tou-san, siapa mereka"Ucap Tsunami bertanya tanya.

"Mereka Shinobi dari Konoha yang aku sewa untuk mengawal pembuatan jembatan disini."Ucap Tazuna

"Oh, baiklah silahkan masuk anggap saja rumah sendiri."Ucap Tsunami dengan membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan masuk para shinobi Konoha tersebut.

"Permisi"Ucap mereka semua.

Kini para shinobi Konoha minus Naruto sedang duduk diruang makan sedang seraya mengobrol ringan.

"Sensei, Naruto dimana?"Tanya Sakura seraya menatap Kakashi dan juga Hayate

"Naruto sedang kehutan berlatih."Ucap Hayate.

"Sensei kita juga harus berlatih, aku tak mau kalah dengan Nii-san."Ucap Menma yang kini telah sedikit sadar.

 _"Nii-san?, akhirnya kau sadar Menma_ "Batin shinobi Konoha yang ada disana.

"Baiklah, team 7 Menma dan Sakura kau ikut denganku, dan Sasuke kau ikut Hayate aku melihat bakat _Kenjutsu_ darimu saat survival training dulu."Ucap Kakashi.

"Hn"Ucap ambigu dari Sasuke.

Sementara itu Naruto sedang belajar membuat jutsu baru dari pedangnya.

"Aku akan berlatih fisik dulu,baru aku akan berusaha membuat jutsu baru dari mataku."Ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah berlatih fisik yang begitu keras, kini Naruto memandang pedangnya dengan mata yang tak tertutup lagi.

"Kekuatan yang sama dengan **Sharingan** dan **Byakugan** jadi aku bisa melihat jarak yang sangat jauh, akan aku coba."Ucap Naruto lirih.

 **Ikomazen**

Kini pupil Naruto yang tadinya putih, kini menjadi berwarna biru laut. Dengan retina berwarna putih seperti pupil mata sebelumnya.

Naruto dapat melihat Hayate melatih Sasuke _Kenjutsu_ dan Kakashi melatih Menma dan Sakura berjalan dipohon.

"Bahkan tidak hanya chakra mereka tapi aku dapat melihat mereka jelas seperti melihat mereka secara langsung."Ucap Naruto tersenyum.

"Bagaimana dengan level dua."Ucap Naruto yang kini mulai berkonsentrasi lagi.

 **Errataka**

Kini Naruto melemparkan buah apel yang didapatkannya tadi, dan buah itu jatuh lebih lambat dari seharusnya.

"Apa hanya ini level dua?"Ucap Naruto agak kesal pasalkan hakinya dapat lebih baik. "Aku harus berlatih bertarung dengan mata level dua ini."Ucap Naruto lirih.

 **Kagebunshin no Jutsu**

 **BOOFT**

Kini muncul 5 clon bunsin milik Naruto

"Hahh hanya ini yang bisa aku buat, baiklah kalian semua serang aku sekuat tenaga kalian, jika bisa bunuh aku!"Teriak Naruto dan dibalas anggukan dari semua bunshin miliknya.

Setelah berlatih bertarung dengan bunshin miliknya dia mendapatkan fakta baru bahwa matanya dapat memprediksi gerakan 4detik sebelum gerakan itu terjadi.

" _Hosh hosh hosh, aku tak kuat berdiri, hosh aku harus tidur disini dan akan kutunjukan jutsu baru ciptaan hosh ku_ "batin Naruto

 **Keesokan paginya**

"Hey hey anak kecil bangun kenapa kamu tidur disini?"Ucap seorang wanita yang mengoyang goyang tubuh Naruto

"eeggh, Nee-chan siapa?"tanya Naruto yang bangun dari tidurnya.

"aku? Aku Haku kamu siapa?"Ucap wanita yang diketahui bernama Haku.

"Naruto, Nee-chan sedang apa disini?"Tanya Naruto yang kini duduk bersila.

"Aku mencari obat untuk temanku dia sedang sakit."Ucap Haku seraya memetik beberapa tangkai bunga yang dia ketahui itu obat.

"Oh, Zabuza Momochi ya Nee-chan."Ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu."Ucap terkejut dari Haku.

"Oh itu, aku bisa merasakan chakra Nee-chan sama dengan Hunter-nin kemarin hehehe dan juga aku tau titik yang nee-chan tusuk menggunakan senbon kemarin itu titik utuk menghentikan jantung orang yang tertusuk berhenti sesaatkan hehehe, oh ya bisa Nee-chan bawa aku ketempat Zabuza beristirahat, aku ingin meminta maaf padanya karena sudah melukainya."Ucap Naruto dengan senyum tulus.

"Jangan bilang kau ingin membunuhnya!"Kata Haku yang siap dengan kuda kuda miliknya.

"Tenang saja Nee-chan aku tak akan membunuhnya malah aku ingin pergi dari desa Konoha hhhe."Tawa Naruto

"Kenapa kau ingin membantu kami, dan kenapa kau ingin pergi dari Konoha?"Ucap Haku yang mulai tenang dan melepas kuda kuda siaganya.

"Oh itu, aku selalu dikucilkan, dan tidak dianggap hanya karena hal sepele Nee-chan."Ucap Naruto

"Oh maksudmu karena mata itu?"Ucap Haku seraya menunjuk mata Naruto.

"Iya Nee-ch- hey bagaimana Nee-chan tau?"teriak Naruto karena kaget.

"Itu, penutup matamu tak kau kenakan."Ucap Haku deengan senyum tipis.

"Astaga,"dengan gegabah Naruto mengikat matanya lagi.

"Kenapa sih kamu mengikat matamu itu?"Tanya Haku dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"aku tak mau ada yang melihatnya Nee-chan, oh ya sebenarnya diKirigakure apa benar ada perang saudara Nee-chan?"Tanya Naruto.

"Oh, iya sebenarnya pasukan dari Mizukage Yagura melawan pasukan Rebelion dan kami adalah pasukan Rebelion, aku dan juga Zabuza, sebenarnya Yagura menginginkan para pemilik Kekkai Genkai mati, oh ya kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"Tanya Haku

"Oh itu akan aku jawab setelah aku sampai ditempat Zabuza."Ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum.

"Baiklah aku antar kau ketempat kami."Ucap Haku

"Yosh, berangkat"Teriak semangat Naruto.

 **Skip**

Kini Haku dan Naruto telah sampai ditempat Zabuza beristirahat.

"Tou-san, aku bawa obat dan seseorang."Teriak Haku.

"Siapa Haku?"tanya Zabuza.

"Hoy Momochi-jii lama tak bertemu."Sapa Naruto dengan nada mengejeknya.

"Kau, apa maksudmu Haku membawa musuh kerumah kita Haku!"Omel Zabuza pada Haku.

"Tenanglah pak tua, aku tak ingin berdebat hanya karena masalah seperti ini, aku kesini hanya ingin membantu pasukan Rebelion saja."Ucap Naruto dengan tampang serius.

"Guahahahaha, kau bocah mau berperang dengan kami, apa kau bercanda bocah."Ucap Zabuza merendahkan.

"Apa kau belum tahu bahwa kau kemarin kalah melawanku, itu bahkan aku hanya menggunakan 20%dari kekuatanku kakek tua."Ucap Naruto serius.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari kami bocah."Ucap Zabuza memastikan.

"Perdamaian, perdamaian yang aku inginkan dari kalian."Ucap naruto dengan tegas.

"Apa kau serius bocah."Ucap Zabuza yang tak kalah tegas.

"Apa kau melihat aku bercanda kakek tua?!"Ucap naruto dengan sedikit lebih keras.

" _Dia benar benar serius."_ Batin Zabuza. "Baiklah, kapan kita berangkat?"Ucap Zabuza.

"7Hari lagi, kita berangkat menuju Rebelion, dan jangan kau katakan bahwa aku Shinobi dari Konoha, namun _Missing-nin_ Konoha!"Ucap Naruto tegas.

 **SKIP TIME**

7 Hari telah berlalu setelah kejadian dimana Naruto berjanji pada Zabuza Momochi dan juga Yuki Haku untuk membantu pasukan Rebelion melawan sang Mizukage yang dikendalian _genjutsu,_ mengapa mereka bisa bicara begitu.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Mengapa kau mau membantu kami bocah, kau bisa kehilangan nyawamu, masa depanmu masih panjang bocah."Ucap seorang laki laki sang pemiliki pedang Kubikiribochou a.k.a Zabuza Momochi

"Apakah kalian tidak berfikir mengapa Mizukage kalian ingin melenyapkan para pemilik _Kekkai Genkai_ diKirigakure, apa itu tidak terdengar aneh?"Ucap Naruto yang kini berjalan menuju satu satunya jendela diruangan tersebut.

"Betul Naruto-kun, aku sebenarnya berfikiran seperti itu, tapi kenapa bisa Mizukage menginginkan melenyapkan pengguna _Kekkai Genkai_ ,"Ucap wanita salju diruangan itu a.k.a Yuki Haku.

"Jika pemikiranku benar, Mizukage kalian terkena _Genjutsu_ yang sangat kuat,"Ucap Naruto yang dapat menimbulkan wajah terkejut dari kedua sosok lainnya diruangan itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berfikiran seperti itu?!"Ucap Zabuza yang yang terkejut dan akibatnya lukanya yang sudah kering berdarah lagi dan kini dia sedang memegang bekas lukanya yang mengeluarkan darah lagi.

Naruto merogoh kantung ninja miliknya dan melemparkan sebuah botol berisi cairan hitam pada Zabuza. "tuangkan cairan itu pada lukamu, hanya cairan itu yang bisa membuat luka karena tebasan pedangku kering."Ucap Naruto yang melihat keluar jendela kembali.

"Apa nama pedangmu itu bocah"tanya Zabuza yang sedikit merintih akibat perih setelah menuangkan sedikit cairan hitam pemberian Naruto pada lukanya, dan ajaib luka itu hilang dan seperti tak terjadi apa apa.

"Cairan itu adalah cairan buatanku sendiri yang aku ambil dari 50 lebih tumbuhan aku tau kau akan menanyakan cairan itu juga, dan maaf aku tidak bisa memberitahu sekarang, jika prihal pedang ini, pedang ini adalah **Masamune** pedang pemberian tou-san angkatku."Ucap Naruto yang kini mengambil kembali cairan yang diberikannya pada Zabuza.

"Jika aku boleh tau, dimana tou-san kandungmu Naruto-kun?"Tanya Haku dengan wajah penasarannya.

"Dia masih hidup," Jeda Naruto untuk membuang nafasnya. "Haahh, , , Dan mereka membuangku karena mataku yang aku tutupi ini, mantan tou-san dan juga mantan kaa-sanku membuangku dan tak menganggapku, dan aku bertemu dengan tou-san angkatku, namun kini dia telah tiada."Jelas Naruto yang membuat dua manusia itu terkejut bukan main.

"Siapa tou-san kandungmu bocah, biar kutebas kepalanya berani beraninya membuang anak berbakat sepertimu!"Teriak Zabuza yang kini terlihat marah.

"Dia Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Khusina."Ucap Naruto yang menambah terkejutnya Zabuza dan Haku.

"Hahaha,, kau tak usah terkejut seperti itu Zabuza-san, Haku-nee, oh ya aku kembali dulu teamku pasti mencariku, Jaa Nee Zabuza-san Haku-nee aku datang kesini 7 hari lagi."Ucap Naruto dengan senyum dan lambaian tangannya yang dibalas sama oleh Haku dan juga Zabuza.

 **Flashback off**

"Naruto, kita pergi ke jembatan pembangunan jembatan telah selesai, jika perhitunganku benar Zabuza dan Gatou akan menunjukan diri disana."Ucap Kakashi yang dibalas anggukan dari semua Shinobi Konoha tersebut.

"Ayo berangkat."Ucap Kakashi

"Kakashi-sensei,"Ucap Naruto yang membuat Tazuna dan juga shinobi Konoha itu berhenti.

"Apa Naruto."Ucap Kakashi

"Jika kita semua pergi kesana aku cemas dengan Tsunami dan juga Inari (Naruto sama Inari udah kenalan ciieee -_-!) jika kita tinggal mereka berdua dirumah"Ucap Naruto yang membuat semuanya berfikir dua kali. "bagaimana jika Kakashi-sensei dan Hayate-sensei membuat _bunshin_ untuk menjaga Tsunami-san dan Inari?"Ucap Naruto yang dibalas anggukan dari mereka berdua.

 **Kagebunshin no Jutsu**

 **Bunshin no Jutsu**

 **BOOFT**

 **BOOFT**

"kalian pergi kekediaman Tazuna dan jaga mereka jika ada yang menyerang."Ucap Kakashi pada bunshin miliknya dan Hayate dan dibalas anggukan bunshin mereka.

"Baiklah kita berangkat lagi,"Ucap Hayate

" _apa yang bisa Nii-san lakukan, apa Nii-san akan melakukan yang sama dengan saat melawan dua bandit itu juga pada Zabuza?"_ Batin Menma yang kini sedikit kagum pada kembarannya. " _Aku akan meminta pada tou-san dan kaa-san untuk membawa Naruto-nii pulang dan juga melatihku."_ batin Menma lagi.

 **SKIP SAMPAI JEMBATAN**

Kini mereka semua telah sampai dijembatan dan bertemu para pembuat jembatan yang membersihkan sisa sisa pembuatan jembatan namun bawahan Gatou keluar dan berusaha merusak kembali jembatan tersebut.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan!"teriak Tazuna.

"Aku hanya tak ingin ada jembatan busuk ini, karena adanya jembatan ini bisnisku tidak berjalan lancar!"teriak seorang manusia berbadan pendek+bulat a.k.a Gatou.

"Aku tak akan membiarkannya!"Ucap Naruto memasang kuda kuda bertarungnya.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan bocah buta, Serang mereka!"Teriak Gatou pada anak buahnya dan semua anak buahnya berlari kearah mereka dengan berbekalkan senjata mereka.

Naruto berjalan maju dengan perlahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto!"Teriak Kakashi dan Hayate

"Apa kau sudah gila Naruto"Teriak Sasuke.

" _Apa yang kau inginkan Nii-san/Naruto_ "Batin Menma dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Kalian tenang saja, aku tak apa apa."Ucap Naruto, " _Sepertinya aku bisa mencoba jutsu baru buatanku."_ batin Naruto

Naruto menyiapkan kuda kuda miliknya dengan kaki kiri didepan dan kaki kanan dibelakang dengan sedikit ditekuk, badan yang sedikit menghadap kekiri dan wajah yang menatap kedepan. Tangan kanannya memegang gagang pedangnya sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang pangkal dari sarung pedangnya. Dengan mengalirkan chakra secukupnya Naruto menebaskan pedang miliknya kearah para anak buah Gatou tersebut.

 **Dragon Dance**

Dari tebasan dan teriakan dari nama jutsu itu dari Naruto kini tampaklah seekor Naga dengan panjang lebih dari 20meter, naga yang terbuat dari angin itu meraung dan seperti melilit tubuh Naruto. Dan jutsu itu cukup untuk membuat para anak buah gatou berhenti dan ketakutan, dan para shinobi Konoha pun juga tak kalah terkejut dan bergidik ngeri.

"Hancurkan mereka dalam satu kali seranganmu"Perintah Naruto. Dengan selesainya ucapan Naruto, kini Naga itu membumbung tinggi keudara dan dalam jarak yang sudah dianggap cukup naga itu melesat menuju pada anak buah Gatou yang tak dapat bergerak karena aura dari Haki milik Naruto yang membuat mereka berlutut ditanah dan para Shinobi Konoha yang berada dibelakang Naruto pun tetap merasakan dampaknya walau Haki tersebut ditujukan kearah depan.

 **BBUUUMMMM**

Sekali serangan dari naga milik Naruto sukses membuat ¾ anak buah Gatou dijemput sang dewa kematian, dan juga terciptalah lubang dijembatan tersebut dengan lebar 8 meter.

"A-apa a-apaan itu tadi."Ucap Menma yang terkejut akan serangan dari Naruto.

"Ba-bagaimana ka-kau bi-bisa melakukan itu Naruto"Kini Hayate yang angkat bicara.

"Hehehe latihan sensei, oh ya Tazuna-jii-san aku akan bertanggung jawab akan hal ini."Jawab Naruto pada Hayate dan juga Tazuna.

"Ta-tapi ba-bagaimana bisa Naruto hampir ¾ pasukan Gatou kau kalahkan dalam satu serangan"Ucap terbata Kakashi.

"hehehe lupakan saja sensei"

"Lupakan katamu Nii-san, serangan itu bisa dikategorikan rank S Nii-san"Kini Menma yang berteriak.

" _Seberapa kuat kau Naruto!_ "Batin Sasuke yang merasa kalah dengan Naruto.

"Aku bukan Nii-sanmu Menma-sama."Ucap Naruto yang tersenyum pada Menma walau hatinya sangat perih

"Nii-san"Ucap lirih Menma sedih

"Sudahlah Menma, mungkin Naruto masih marah padamu dan Hokage-sama."Ucap Kakashi dengan menepuk pundak Menma

"Apakah kalian akan diam saja, bunuh mereka, aku tak mau membuang buang uang hanya untuk membayar pengecut seperti kalian!"Teriak Gatou yang emosi pada anak buahnya.

"Bangsat aku tak mau mati sia sia, kita pergi dari sini, aku masih akan memberi istri dan anakku makan"Teriak salah satu anak buah Gatou yang kini berlari diikuti semua anak buah Gatou .

"Kalian mau kemana, akan aku bayar dua kali lipat dari biasanya."Ucap Gatou ketakutan

"Aku masih sayang nyawa."Teriak salah satu dari anak err mantan anak buah Gatou.

Kini terlihat warga berbondong bondong datang dan didepan mereka ada anak kecil yang berlari memimpin mereka.

"Itu dia Gatou ayo kita tangkap dan arak dia keliling desa!"Teriak Inari yang disahut sorakan dari para warga.

Kini para warga telah menangkap Gatou saat mereka akan mengaraknya kedesa mereka dihadang Naruto.

"Kak Naruto kenapa kau menghadang kami, kami ingin menghukumnya sebelum kami membunuhnya."Ucap Inari

"Sebelum itu, hey Gatou beritahu aku dimana kau menyimpan semua uangmu."Ucap Naruto pada Gatou.

"Aku tak akan memberitahu walau nyawaku taruhannya."Ucap Gatou

"Baiklah jika itu maumu."ucap Naruto mengangkat ikat matanya dan menunjukan mata kirinya yang membuat semua yang ada disana terkejut akan mata Naruto.

Kini Naruto telah membaca fikiran Gatou walau dia tidak melihat matanya.

"Tazuna jii-san bawalah 4 warga dan pergilah kemarkas Gatou, masuklah kedalam ruangan dengan pintu berwarna merah lalu buka brankas dengan sandi 67329 (Ngawur :p) dan ambil semua uang yang ada di 4 brankas tersebut semua brankas memiliki sandi yang sama dan jangan lupa untuk menggunakan uang uang itu untuk membangun desa kalian lagi"Jelas Naruto panjang lebar yang menambah terkejut semua yang ada disana.

"hehehe maaf jii-san hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menembus rusaknya jembatan ini"Ucap Naruto yang tertawa

"Ba-bagaimana ka-kau bisa tau"Uap Gatou terkejut dan takut.

"Itu rahasiaku, dan juga kalian bisa membunuhnya jika kalian mau"Ucap Naruto pada Gatou dan juga para warga yang membuat warga senang akan hal itu.

" _Kau orang yang penuh kejutan Naruto, Hokage-sama pasti menyesal membuangmu dulu."_ Batin Kakashi dan Hayate.

" _Nii-san/Naruto-kun/Naruto apa yang telah kau sembunyikan selama ini?"_ Batin para team 7.

"Baiklah dengan ini, jembatan ini aku beri nama Jembatan Besar Naruto."Teriak Tazuna yang disambut riuh dari para warga dan senyum cangung dari Naruto.

 **SKIP TIME**

Kini team 7 dan 11 telah bersiap siap akan kembali ke Konoha.

"Baiklah Tazuna-san Tsunami-san dan juga Inari kami akan kembali dulu."Ucap Kakashi berpamitan.

"Baiklah, aku berterimakasih akan bantuan kalian dan kau juga Naruto, rumah kami akan selalu terbuka untukmu."Ucap Tazuna

"Terimakasih ojii-san"Ucap Naruto

"Baiklah ayo berangkat"Ucap Hayate semangat.

"Tunggu!"Teriak Naruto

"Ada apa Naruto?"Ucap Hayate bingung

"Aku aku mau kencing dulu."Kata Naruto yang loncat loncat seraya memegangi selangkangannya.

"Haahhh, baiklah tapi cepat."Ucap Hayate seraya meletakan tangannya didahi

WWUUUSSHHH

"Dasar, bahkan hanya kencing saja harus berlari cepat gitu, hah dasar."Ucap Hayate yang ditanggapi oleh semua disana dengan tawa minus Kakashi yang hanya mengeluarkan EYE SMILE andalanya.

Sementara itu dihutan tempat Naruto akan kencing dia berhenti dan mengeluarkan kunai, lalu dia melukai sedikit dari tangannya.

 **Chi Bunshin**

Dari darah yang menetes itu muncul klon Naruto.

"Kau tau apa tugasmu, aku memberikan 50% chakraku dan juga bawa _hitae atte_ dan juga surat ini, berikan pada Minato"Ucap Naruto seraya memberikan _hitae atte_ berlambang Konoha yang tercoret pada lambangnya dan juga sebuah surat yang hanya dibalas anggukan dari sang klon.

Kini Bunshin Naruto datang pada team 7.

"Mari berangkat,"Ucap Naruto dan mengeluarkan tongkat miliknya.

"Hey Naruto kenapa kau menggunakan tongkat jika dalam pertarungan saja kau dapat bertarung seperti melihat dengan mata langsung"Ucap Sasuke.

"Hehehe aku hanya ingin orang orang tahu jika aku ini buta, dan berfikir aku shinobi yang lemah hehehe"Ucap Naruto yang kini dituntun Sasuke.

"Hah baiklah."Ucap Sasuke

" _Sasuke-kun/Sasuke berubah didepan Naruto_ "Batin mereka yang ada disana.

Sementara Naruto yang asli berjalan menuju rumah Zabuza.

"Haku-nee buka pintunya."Teriak Naruto dari luar.

"Jangan teriak teriak bocah, kupingku bisa budek gara gara suaramu yang cempreng itu."Omel Zabuza pada Naruto yang menutupi telinganya.

"Hehehe, gomen oji-san"Ucap Naruto dengan nada mengejek.

"Bangsat, aku tak setua itu bodoh."Umapt Zabuza

"Sudahlah tou-san jangan marah marah begitu pada Naruto-kun."Ucap Haku lembut.

"Hehehe, Haku-nee benar Oji-san kau memang sudah tua."Ucap Naruto.

"GRRRR... jika kau bukan bantuan untuk Rebelion akan kubunuh kau Naruto."Ucap Zabuza menahan marahnya.

"Hehehehe, baiklah baiklah oh ya bagaimana jika aku menggunakan _hange_ agar mereka tidak mengiraku masih bocah."Kata Naruto yang kini serius.

"Terserah kau bocah/Naruto-kun"Ucap Zabuza dan Haku bersamaan seraya mengangkat bah mereka.

"Baiklah"Ucap Naruto

Setelah Naruto menggunakan hangenya kini dia menggunakan jubah coklat yang sama dengan miliknya saat tanpa hangenya, baju dalam berwarna hitam dengan celana hitam dan juga ikat mata putihnya.(Liat **Nang In** di **Lost Saga** ).

"Baiklah ayo berangkat."Ucap Naruto semangat dan mengeluarkan tongkat andalannya.

 **TBC**

 **Saatnya balas Review**

 **Mao-chan : Makasih sarannya pasti akan saya perbaiki**

 **Akir senju : Pasti saya lanjutin, mungkin untuk duel Naruto vs Minato gak ada tapi Menma vs Naruto pasti ada.**

 **Namikaze bersaudara : Untuk pair NaruHina tidak saya ambil dific ini, karena pair sudah saya tentukan, jadi saya mohon maaf**

 **Guest : Maaf jika saya tidak membalas Review dari anda, saya Author baru jadi saya masih bingung bagaimana cara membalas Review, jadi saya mohon maaf yang sebesar besarnya.**

 **Novakk : Pair sudah saya tentukan jadi saya mohon maaf**

 **Alexis : Pasti saya lanjutin, dan saya juga pemain Lost Saga.**

 **Mohon Maaf bagi yang reviewnya belum terjawab, Insya Allah akan saya jawab diChapter yang akan datang. Semoga fic ini lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya.**

 **Komozaku Wooza out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kumagawa Naruto**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from naruto manga. But this fic is mine**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pair: Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Typo, Alur Berantakan, Ide Pasaran (Maybe), OOC, OC, StrongNaru...GodLike**

 **Summary : Hanya karena warna mata dan chakra yang berbeda dari anggota keluarganya dia dianggap aib bagi keluarga dan desanya, kini dia dibuang, diasingkan, tak dianggap. Namun setelah bertemunya dia dengan seseorang kini dia akan kembali dan membawa perubahan yang besar.**

 **Chapter 4**

Setelah sekian lama Naruto, Zabuza dan juga Haku menuju kepada pasukan Rebelion, kini mereka sudah sampai digerbang markas pasukan tersebut. Kini terlihat gerbang yang dijaga oleh beberapa Jounin dan Chunin disana.

"Hoy buka gerbangnya!"teriak Zabuza.

"Ha'i Zabuza-sama."Terdengar balasan dari atas gerbang markas pasukan tersebut.

Setelah gerbang tersebut terbuka nampaklah 3 sosok Jounin yang berdiri didepan mereka.

"Selamat datang Zabuza-sama,"Ucap salah satu Jounin.

"Ya, silahkan kembali ke pos masing masing dan tetap awasi sekitar."Ucap Zabuza yang sok bijak.

"Cih, dasar pak tua, aku mau muntah melihat wajah sokmu itu."Umpat Naruto dengan lirih.

"Baiklah ayo kedalam."Ajak Zabuza.

Kini mereka bertiga berjalan menuju kebagian yang lebih dalam dimarkas tersebut, dan mereka bertemu dengan beberapa orang, dan akhirnya mereka telah sampai ditempat pemimpin Rebelion berada.

"Selamat datang Zabuza dan Haku, bagaimana misi kalian mencari tambahan dana untuk pasukan kita?"Tanya seorang wanita yang terlihat sexy dan buah dada yang cukup memukau :p

"Gagal total Mei-sama."Ucap Zabuza sedikit menundukan kepalanya.

"Tidak seluruhnya gagal Zabuza-san."Ucap sesosok laki laki dengan kain yang menutupi kedua matanya.

"Siapa kau, dan apa maumu disini."Teriak siaga Ao.

"Tenang Ao, dia bala bantuan yang aku dapatkan saat menjalankan misi."Ucap Zabuza

"Bisa apa dia dengan matanya yang tertutup itu."Ucap sinis dari Ao.

"Diamlah kau, dia orang yang telah mengalahkanku. Sopanlah sedikit!"Tegas Zabuza yang hanya membuat Ao mendecih tak suka.

"Bahkan dia hanya menggunakan 20% kekuatannya."Tambah Haku yang sukses membuat shinobi yang disana terkejut.

"Benarkan itu tuan err-",, "Kumagawa Naruto"Ucap singkat Naruto.

"Apakah yang dikatakan Zabuza dan Haku itu benar?"Tanya Mei dengan nada penasarannya.

"yang dikatakan Zabuza memang benar, namun Haku hanya melebih lebihkan."Ucap tenang Naruto yang dibalas tatapan terkejut dari Haku dan Zabuza.

"Haahhh, Haku kau tak seharusnya melebih lebihkannya,"Ucap Mei bijaksana.

"Ta-tapi tapi-". "Sudahlah Haku kenyataannya begitu"Ucap Naruto sedikit berbhong dan tersenyum kecil sebagai tanda dari Naruto untuk Haku dan itu dimengerti Haku.

"Oh ya aku lupa."Ucap Naruto seraya mengambil suatu kantong dari _Fuinjutsu_ penyimpanan miliknya.

"Ini ada sedikit uang saat aku membunuh Gatou dan mengambil beberapa hartanya."Ucap Naruto seraya melemparkan 2kantong besar berisi uang.

"Gunakan itu dengan bijaksana,"Titah Naruto. "Ada yang tau dimana ada sungai disini."ucap Naruto.

"Tepat dibelakang markas ini ada sungai dan sebuah kuil tua kosong, jika kau mau kesana lebih baik salah satu dari kita menemaninnya, bisa saja pasukan dari Yagura menyerang mendadak."Jelas Mei.

"Tak perlu Mei-sama, jika ada yang menyerang atau memata matai kita biar aku saja yang menyelesaikannya."Jawab tegas dari Naruto dan mengeluarkan tongkat untuknya berjalan.

 **SKIP**

Kini Naruto telah sampai disamping kuil tua kosong yang dikatakan Mei, dan benar saja, tepat didepan kuil tersebut ada sebuah sungai kecil dengan lebar kira kira 6meter yang sangat jernih. Kini Naruto membuka ikat matanya dan menatap air yang berada didepannya. Dengan sedikit berjongkok Naruto membasuh mukanya dengan air tersebut. Namun saat Naruto ingin membasuh tubuhnya, dia merasakan suatu kekuatan yang berasal dari dalam kuil kosong tersebut.

" _Energi apa ini, energi ini seperti menarikku."_ Batin Naruto yang berjalan mengikuti arah tarikan energi asing tersebut yang ternyata menuju kearah dalam kuil.

"Energinya menghilang?"Ucap Naruto lirih.

"Tapi apa itu? Seperti sebuah pintu?"Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

Naruto yang merasakan ada yang aneh dari dalam pintu tersebut berjalan menuju pintu itu, setelah sampai dia memegang pintu tersebut dan memejamkan mata untuk merasakan energi yang ada didalamnya, namun hasilnya nihil dia tidak merasakannya.

"Sial, kenapa energi itu benar benar hilang"Umpat Naruto yang gagal mendapatkan asal energi tersebut.

Setelah berfikir beberapa saat, Naruto mendapatkan sebuah ide."Jika didalam sana adalah ruangan aku berani bertaruh jika udara dapat masuk kedalam."Ucap Naruto tersenyum dan perlahan tubuhnya menjadi udara dan masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

Didalam sana Naruto kembali kewujudnya yang semula dan didatangi seorang kakek kakek dengan pakaian yang hampir sama dengannya kedua matanya sama dengan matanya.

"Ojii-san siapa?"Tanya Naruto penasaran.

Kakek tersebut tersenyum pada Naruto dan menjawab "Aku pemilik mata itu sebelummu Naruto."Ucap Kakek tersebut dengan tersenyum.

" **Nang-In jiji**?"Ucap Naruto terkejut.

"ya Naruto kau benar, aku senang kau masih mengingatku, kau ingat 5tahun yang lalu didatangi seorang laki laki bernama Kumagawa Dei, Naruto?"Tanya Nang In dengan tersenyum dan dibalas anggukan mantab dari Naruto.

"Dia adalah orang yang aku utus untuk menjagamu Naruto, karena aku tahu 1000tahun dari saat aku hidup legenda tentang Mata Dewa pastilah sudah dilupakan, karena mereka lelah menunggunya."Ucap Nang In.

"Aku tahu semuanya Nang-In Jiji, tapi yang aku bingung ini dimana, apa ini ada didalam ruangan yang ingin aku masuki tadi?"Tanya Naruto yang penasaran.

"Iya, ini ditempat yang kau ingin masuki itu, dan ditempat itu aku bertapa seraya menunggumu kemari."Ucap Nang In.

"Kenapa Jiji bertapa disini?"Tanya Naruto kembali.

"Aku betapa disini menunggu pemilik mata ini dan aku lari dari para manusia yang ingin mendapatkanku dan mengambil mataku juga, dan kau tahu sebenarnya aku sudah pernah mati dan aku hidup lagi saat ayah angkatmu meminta pada Shinigami-sama untuk mengeluarkanku dari perutnya dan memintanya untuk memberi kesempatan untukku bertemu denganmu dengan catatan aku harus menunggu diruangan ini, sebenarnya ayah angkatmu saat minggu ke3 setelah bertemu denganmu dia kembali kemasaku dan terdampar didepan Shinigami-sama"Cerita Nang In panjang lebar.

"Dan kenapa Jiji ingin bertemu denganku? Apakah Jiji akan melatihku disini? Tapi besok mungkin aku haru-"sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya kepalanya terlebih dahulu diberi pukulan kasih sayang dari Nang-In

"Bisa tidak jika kau berkata pelan pelan!"Umpat Nang In pada Naruto dan dibalas dengan anggukan takut dari Naruto. "Aku akan melatihmu menggunakan matamu dan membuatmu dapat masuk kedalam level 3, dan juga akan aku latih kau menggunakan pedang itu, dari pengawasanku kau sudah dapat membuat 3 variasi jutsu dari pedang itu benarkan Naruto?"Ucap Nang In yang sukses membuat Naruto terkejut"

"Bagaimana Jiji bisa tahu itu."Tanya Naruto dan hanya dijawab dari gerakan sang pemilik mata dewa tersebut dengan menarik penutup matanya dan menunjukan matanya yang seluruhnya berwarna biru (Lihat matanya **Leonadro Watch** di Kekkai Sensen :p)

"Aku akan melatihmu disini untuk mendapatkan mata seperti ini Kumagawa Naruto."Ucap Nang In dan dibalas anggukan dari Naruto.

"Sebelum itu lepaskan Hange milikmu dan ayo berlatih selama 5 tahun disini, dan kau akan merasakan Neraka kedua setelah berlatih dengan Dei"Ucap Nang In menyeringai (Mereka berdua tanpa penutup mata)

"Ta-Tapi be-besok a-aku harus menghadapi perang saudara dan aku harus menghentikan perang itu untuk mewujudkan cita citaku jiji"Ucap Naruto dengan menelan ludah.

"Tenang itu bisa diatur, 1tahun disini sama dengan 1jam didunia luar."Ucap Nang In menyeringai.

 **Modifier Time**

Dengan sekali menutup mata dan membuka matanya yang berwarna biru tersebut Nang In mengubah aliran waktu.

"Itu salah satu Jutsu yang kamu dapatkan jika kamu sudah mencapai level 3 dan kamu sudah mancapai level berapa Naruto?"Tanya Nang In pada Naruto

Kini Naruto menutup matanya dan berlahan membukanya seraya berkata "Level 2 Jiji"Jawaban Naruto dan perubahan mata Naruto membuat Nang In tersentak.

"I-itu mata yang hilang Naruto bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya ?"Tanya Nang In terkejut bukan main.

"hah,aku tak tau jiji, aku masuk ke level dua dan mataku sudah seperti ini."Ucap polos Naruto.

"Haahhh baiklah ayo berlatih."Ucap Nang In

Sementara itu diKonoha team 7 dan team 11 telah sampai digerbang Konoha dan disambut oleh Izumo dan Kotetsu.

"Ohayou, Izumo-san Kotetsu-san."Ucap Menma dengan semangat.

"Ohayou, Menma-sama kalian telah kembali dari misi."Ucap Izumo

"Ya dan kami akan melapor pada Hokage-sama."ucap Hayate

Kini dikantor Hokage berdiri 2 team yang telah kembali dari misi mereka.

"Terimakasih atas misi kalian, dan silahkan kembali"Ucap Minato sang Yondaime Hokage dengan tersenyum dan dibalas anggukan dari seluruh team.

"Aku disini dulu, ada urusan dengan Hokage."ucap bunshin Naruto.

Dan dibalas anggukan oleh seluruh team minus Menma yang bingung sekaligus penasaran.

Setelah semuanya dipastikan meninggalkan Konoha bunshin Naruto angkat bicara.

"Hokage-sama, ada sesuatu yang penting akan saya bicarakan dengan anda, namun sebelumnya tolong suruh seluruh anbu disini untuk meninggalkan tempat ini."Ucapan Naruto sukses membuat sang Hokage terkejut karena jarang ada orang yang menyadari ada anbu yang berjaga ditempat itu.

"Baiklah, kalian semua tolong keluar dari sini."Ucap Minato den keluar 5 anbu penjaga lalu pergi dengan Sunshin mereka.

"Ini"Ucap bunshin Naruto singkat.

"A-apa!"Teriak Minato terkejut akan apa yang diberikan Naruto, sebuah _hitae atte_ berlambang Konoha yang tercoret ditengahnya dan sebuah surat yang belum diketahui isinya.

"Apa maksudnya dengan ini?!"Tanya Minato dengan tegas.

"Aku hanya Chi Bunshin yang diperintahkan Naruto yang asli untuk kemari dan memberikan ini padamu **Otou-san** "Ucap bunshin Naruto yang memberi penekanan pada kata terakhirnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto, kenapa kau ingin pergi dari Konoha."Tanya Minato sedih.

"Cih, jangan sok perhatian kau, aku hanya seorang aib yang kau buang dan tak dianggap oleh seluruh warga desa terkutuk ini, tak usah sok perhatian padaku!"Jelas bunshin Naruto pada Minato.

"Ta-tapi ki-kita bisa memulainya lagi Naru."Ucap Minato yang kini mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Memulai setelah 12tahun dihentikan MINATO"Ucap Naruto kesal.

"Naruto, maafkan tou-san, tou-san bena-"Sebelum Minato menyelesaikan ucapannya ucapannya telah dipotong Naruto.

"Aku bunshin dari Naruto yang sengaja diberikan perasaan darinya, kau tak usah menyesal biarkan yang telah berlalu tetap seperti ini, kau urus anak emasmu itu dan biarkan aku sang pemilik mata yang dianggap aib dari Konoha ini berusaha sendiri, dan katakan pada Khusina-sama untuk tetap menjaga anak yang sedang dikandungnya. Oh ya aku memberi hadiah pada kalian sebuah nama untuk adik kecilku yang masih berada diperut Khusina-sama dengan nama Naruko, satu lagi aku tak membenci desa ini dan kalian, tapi aku tak juga menyayangi kalian, aku akan hidup menjadi seorang _Missing nin_ dan berhati hatilah bisa saja aku membunuh seorang Shinobi Konoha, dan katakan pada seluruh Shinobi Konoha untuk berhati hati dengan seorang _Missing nin_ dengan sebutan **Nang In** "Setelah penjelasan panjang dari Naruto dia menghilang dan hanya meninggalkan darah yang berceceran diKantor Hokage.

" **NARUTOO** "Teriakan memilukan terdengar dari arah kantor Hokage.

Setelah teriakan seluruh Shinobi Konoha berlari menuju gedung Hokage bahkan sang Red Habanero turut berlari menuju Gedung Hokage.

"Ada apa Hokage-sama dan darah siapa ini?"tanya Shikaku

"I-itu da-darah Na-naruto"Ucap terbata sang Hokage dan diberi tatapan bingung dari para Shinobi.

"Ada apa Minato!"teriak Khusina berlari menerobos para Shinobi Konoha tersebut.

"Khu-Khusina, Na-naruto"Ucap Minato terbata

"Ada apa dengan Naruto?"ucap Hiruzen yang juga berada disitu.

Minato memberikan _hitae atte_ berlambang Konoha yang telah digores dan juga sebuah surat yang sukses membuat Hiruzen terkejut dan mengambil surat itu dengan cepat.

 _Untuk Hokage-sama dan Hokage-jiji_

 _Aku, Kumagawa Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi dari Konoha, Hokage-sama jika kau ingin mengetahui apa alasan aku pergi dari Konoha tanyakan pada Hokage-jiji , Shisui Nii , Shikamaru dan Iruka-sensei, mereka mengetahui semua alasan yang ada, oh ya Hokage-jiji tolong jaga rumahku yang ada di Shi no Mori, tou-sanku sangat benci jika rumahnya kotor hehehe, dan untuk Minato, Khusina,dan Menma aku ingin kalian tahu aku tidak membenci kalian dan juga aku tidak menyayangi kalian, jika suatu hari salah satu dari kalian berhadapan denganku aku tidak segan segan melukai kalian bahkan membunuh kalian. Sampai disini, aku Kumagawa Naruto lepas dari ikatan dengan Konoha._

 _Tertanda Kumagawa Naruto_

Akibat surat yang dibaca Hiruzen membuat seluruh Shinobi disana terkejut akan keputusan dari Naruto terutama Iruka, Shisui, Shikaku, dan Khusina yang mulai mulai menyesal akibat penyesalannya.

"Kita harus rapat sekarang juga Minato!"Ucap Hiruzen dengan mengeluarkan _Killingintens_ yang sangat besar.

 **SKIP**

Kini rapat menghasilkan bahwa Naruto dijadikan _Missing nin_ rank A dan bounty sebesar 400.000 ryo (Gak tau harga bounty :p) dan itu membuat Hiruzen, Minato, Shisui, dan Shikaku geram pada tetua bau tanah itu :D

 **SKIP DITEMPAT NARUTO LATIHAN**

Kini 5 Tahun atau 5 jam sudah Naruto berada di Nera errr Ruangan bersama sang Nang In, dan selama itu Naruto telah menguasai _Kenjutsu_ dengan sempurna dan juga Matanya sudah dapat mencapai level 3, dia juga mendapatkan beberapa Jutsu baru dari Pedang, 2buah iblisnya, dan juga Matanya. Kini Naruto sedang bersiap siap keluar dari dalam ruangan tersebut dan juga sang Nang In akan kembali dijemput Shinigami.

"Baiklah Naruto sebelum aku pergi, aku melihat kau belum memiliki **Kuchiyose** apa aku benar ?"Tanya Nang In.

"Ha'i Jiji aku belum punya hehe,"Tawa nista dari Naruto.

"Baiklah"Ucap Nang In seraya mengeluarkan gulungan kontrak **Kuchiyose** miliknya.

Sedikit mengigit jempol tangannya agar berdarah dan merapatkan handseal dan menghentakannya.

 **Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Chimaera , Minotaur , Garuda , Unicorn , Griffin**

Muncul 5 sosok makhluk besar dihadapan Naruto

 **Chimaera** , dia adalah Monster berkepala 3, yaitu Singa, kambing, Ular. Badannya juga adalah campuran, badan bagian depannya adalah badan singa, sedangkan bagian belakang adalah kambing dan ular untuk ekornya.

 **Minotaur** , dia Monster dengan badan atas adalah banteng, dengan bagian bawah manusia, dia menggunakan jubah perang dengan membawa Kapak dengan 1sisi tajam dan sisi satunya berbentuk seperti palu.

 **Garuda** , dia adalah Manusia burung dengan bulu berwarna emas dengan baju Zirah berwarna emas dengan gabungan warna merah. Tak lupa dengan Mahkota yang menghiasi kepalanya.

 **Unicorn** , Seekor kuda putih dengan tanduk dikepalanya dengan surai dan ekor berwarna putih bak salju dia begitu terlihat maskulin sekaligus feminim, dia memiliki tubuh yang lebih besar dari kuda pada umumnya, dan dia adalah yang terkecil dari 4 **Kuchiyose** lainnya milik Nang In.

Terakhir **Griffin** , hewan dengan badan elang dan kaki dari Singa, memiliki sayap dan kepala elang sedangkan ekornya dari Singa.

Ituluah wujud makhluk yang muncul didepan Naruto yang membuat Naruto jatuh terduduk akibat takjub dan juga takut.

"Ayolah Naruto berdirilah dan pilih dua diantara mereka."Ucap Nang In pada Naruto dan membuat Naruto berbinar binar.

Setelah berfikir sebentar akhirnya " **Garuda** dan **Unicorn** "Ucap Tegas dari Naruto dan selain Garuda serta Unicorn semua **Kuchiyose** tersebut menghilang menjadi asap.

"Kenapa **Garuda** dan **Unicorn** Naruto?"tanya bingung dan penasaran dari Nang In.

"Hehehe, aku tak tahu alasannya Jiji, tapi aku merasa hatiku cocok dengan mereka, mungkin tak ada alasan yang bagus tapi alasannya berasal dari hatiku Jiji,"Jelas Naruto pada sang Jiji sekaligus Senseinya.

"Baiklah tuliskan namamu dengan darahmu, nama Kumagawamu Naruto."Ucap Nang In

Setelah menuliskan namanya digulungan Kuchiyose kini Naruto menjadi Master dari **Garuda** dan juga **Unicorn**. Setelah selesai nampak badan sang Nang In mulai terlihat transparan pertanda dia akan segera kembali.

"Baiklah Naruto, kini aku akan kembali ketempatku sesungguhnya. Berusahalah dan jangan menyerah pada apapun, tataplah masa depanmu, tebas semua rintangan dan lindungi orang orang yang pantas kau lindungi Naruto, kau lah kunci perdamaian itu. Jaga dirimu baik baik Naruto."Ucap Nang In yang kini hilang seluruhnya,

"Ha'i Jiji"Ucap lirih Naruto seraya meneteskan airmatanya.

"Baiklah aku akan memenangkan perang ini dan akan membawa perdamaian"teriak semangat Naruto

Kini Naruto berjalan kembali menuju markas tak lupa dia memasang hange miliknya yang dulu.

"Woy bocah dari mana saja kau, kami mencarimu dan ternyata kamu disini."Ucap Zabuza yang duduk disamping Naruto.

"hehehe, gomen Oyaji, disini terasa nyaman."Ucap Naruto.

"Hah kau benar bocah, hey ayo kemarkas akan diadakan rapat pembahasan strategi."Ucap Zabuza.

"Baiklah"Jawab Naruto yang enggan beranjak dari tempatnya.

SKIP

Setelah Naruto dan juga Zabuza sampai dirapat, rapat akhirnya dimulai.

"Baiklah, rapat kali ini membahas strategi yang akan kita gunakan untuk perang besok, aku menerima laporan bahwa pasukan Yagura berjumlah 3000orang dan mereka membagi pasukan untuk menyerang 1000orang tetap dikota dan 2000orang maju untuk menghadang pasukan kita. Apa ada yang punya saran?"Jelas sekaligus tanya dari Mei

"Aku memiliki saran, bagaimana jika kita mencari jalan memutar untuk menghancurkan 1000 pasukan yang ada dikota."Ucap salah satu Jounin disana.

"Jika kita menyerang langsung yang ada dikota bukan tidak mungkin jika pasukan yang ditugaskan untuk menghadang kita kembali kekota dan bergabung untuk melawan kita, dan jika itu terjadi kita akan kalah jumlah."Jelas Naruto yang dibalas anggukan dari peserta rapat lainnya.

"Berapa pasukan kita?"Tanya Naruto

"1500,"Jawab Mei

"Tolong diskripsikan lebih detail."Ucap Naruto

"500 Chunin, 750 Jounin 250 Anbu."Jelas Mei

"Bagi mereka dalam 3 regu, penyerang jarak jauh, menengah dan pasukan penahan, jadikan mereka 4 groub dan setiap grub diusahakan harus ada dari 3regu itu. Setiap pasukan yagura menyerang pasukan penahan gunakan kekuatan elemen kalian, sebisa mungkin gunakan elemen yang lebih kuat dari yang digunakan musuh. Setelah mereka selesai menyerang gunakan kesempatan sedikit mungkin untuk balas menyerang."Jelas Naruto panjang lebar dan dibalas dengan wajah terkejut dan kagum dari mereka semua.

"Satu lagi, kalian semua harus bahu membahu dan percaya pada teman kalian. Aku akan membantu sebisaku."Jelas Naruto.

"KITA HARUS MENANG!"teriak Naruto dan disambut riuh dari peserta rapat.

"Pidato yang bagus bocah"Bisik Zabuza dan dibalas senyuman malu dari Naruto.

Kini mereka berjalan menuju tenda masing masing dan Naruto diantarkan Haku menuju tenda miliknya.

SKIP

Matahari terlihat mengintip dari balik bukit, tokoh utama kita telah selesai pemanasan serta olah raga paginya. Hari yang dinanti Naruto untuk langkah pertama dalam menciptakan perdamaian telah tiba. Setelah sedikit pidato dari Mei Terumi untuk membangkitkan semangat para pasukannya kini mereka berjalan menuju sebuah dataran yang terlihat lebar. Dan disaat itu mereka melihat pasukan dari Yagura berdiri gagah menunggu mereka.

"Siapa pemimpin pasukan mereka Mei-sama?"tanya Naruto pada Mei

"Yugiro, Yugiro Yoshimori (OC) seorang Jounin Elite ahli _Kenjutsu_ dan penguna _Ninjutsu_ elemen api serta angin."Jelas Mei pada Naruto.

"Dia milikku"Ucap Naruto dibarengi dengan seringai kejamnya dengan menatap Yugiro.

"kalian menyerahlah dan relakan nyawa kalian penguna Kekkai Genkai terkutuk !"Teriak lantang Yugiro

"Kau yang menyerah pak tua!"Teriak Naruto yang membuat Zabuza tertawa.

"Bangsat! SERANG!"Perintah Yugiro dan dijawab dengan berlarinya para pasukannya.

Naruto maju dengan kuda kuda andalannya.

"Ayo kita se-"

"Tunggu Mei biar serangan pertama Naruto yang membuatnya."Ucap Zabuza setengah berbisik.

"Ta-ta-"

"Percayalah"Ucap Zabuza tegas

Dengan memasang kuda kudanya dia mengeluarkan jutsunya.

 **Double Dragon Dance**

Setelah meneriakan nama jutsunya dan menebaskan pedangnya munculah 2 ekor Naga angin yang sangat besar yang membuat pasukan Yagura berhenti dari acara larinya -_-) , sedangkan dari pasukan Rebelion mereka hanya diam mematung karena terkejut dan takut.

Naruto mengerakan tangan kirinya dan satu Naga terbang menuju pasukan Yagura yang tak dapat berbuat apa apa lalu-

 **BUUMMMM**

Kawah dengan diameter 20m tercipta dan membinasakan sekitar 120orang pasukan Yagura.

"A-apa, Kurang ajar"teriak Yugiro seraya merapatkan handseal.

 **Katon : Dai Endan**

Setelah meneriakan jutsunya dari arah Yugiro muncul peluru api yang melesat menuju Naruto, namun Naruto masih berdiri dengan gagah ditempatnya tadi dan-

 **DUUAARRR**

Asap mengepul ditempat Naruto berdiri tadi dengan tatapan tak percaya para pasukan Rebelion melihat kepulan asap didekat mereka, apa sang Kumagawa Naruto terkena serangan itu?

"Mati kau bocah sialan!"umpat Yugiro

"Benarkah Oyaji?"Ucap Naruto yang kini berdiri diatas Naga angin miliknya tepat berada diatas sang pemimpin pasukan dari Yagura

"Ba-bagai-Arrgghhh?"Ucap Yugiro terkejut dan merasakan tamparan dari ekor naga Naruto membuatnya terlempar cukup jauh dan disusul Naruto dengan melompat dan berlari menyusul Yugiro, sedangan naga miliknya terbang menuju pasukan prajurit Yagura yang masih mematung.

"SERANG!"Teriak Mei dan disambut teriakan para pasukan rebelion

Ditempat Yugiro berhenti terlihat beberapa pohon tumbang karena tertabrak olehnya.

"Bangsat, bocah itu mau main main denganku"Umpat Yugiro yang bangun dari jatuhnya.

"Hey, ayo kita mulai ini Yugiro-san"Ucap Naruto yang baru saja tiba disana.

"Heh jangan meremehkanku bocah, bisa apa bocah buta sepertimu."Ucap sombong Yugiro yang menarik pedangnya yang berada pada pungungnya.

"Baiklah akan aku tunjukan apa yang bisa dilakukan bocah buta ini."Ucap Naruto dan menunjukan senyumannya yang menurut Yugiro mengerikan.

Yugiro berlari menuju Naruto dengan pedang yang bersiap menebas apapun. Setelah jarak dirasa cukup sebuah pedang datang mengarah pada Naruto, namun-

TRRAANNK

Tebasan dari Yugiro dapat ditahan oleh Naruto dengan satu tarikan pedangnya, kini Yugiro melompat mundur dan melesat kembali menuju Naruto tebasan menuju kepala sisi kanan dapat dibaca dengan mudah oleh Naruto semua serangan yang dilancarkan Yugiro dapat dengan mudah dimentahkan dan kadang itu malah menjadi senjata makan tuan untuknya.

"Haahh, , hah hebat juga kau bocah tapi kau tak akan bisa menghindari ini."Ucap Yugiro dengan membuat satu bunshin miliknya.

Yugiro berlari dengan cepat menuju Naruto dan melakukan sebuah tendangan memutar dengan kaki kanannya, namun dapat dihindari Naruto dengan berjongkok, saat kaki Yugiro menapak pada tanah kaki kirinya menuju Naruto damun ditahan dengan kedua tangannya yang disilangkan didepan kepalanya, Yugiro melompat mundur dan menrapatkan handseal.

 **Fuuton : Kazekiri no Jutsu**

Setelah meneriakan jutsunya muncul 6 pisau pemotong yang terbuat dari angin meluncur cepat menuju Naruto, kini Naruto bersiap siap dengan kuda kudanya.

 **Wind Retaining Wall**

Dengan sekali dorongan pedangnya, muculah sebuah dinding angin yang menahan jutsu dari Yugiro. Karena efek ledakan jutsu tersebut Naruto sedikit tergeser mundur, namun dibelakangnya telah ada Yugiro yang bersiap dengan tendangan dua kakinya dan tepat mengenai Naruto.

BUUGH

Naruto terlempar beberapa meter akibat efek tenaga tendangan dari Yugiro.

"Hebat juga kau pak tua."Ucap Naruto yang bangkit dari jatuhnya.

"hah hanya bocah sepertimu tak akan mampu membunuhku."Ucap sombong Yaguri yang berlari menuju Naruto dengan mengeluarkan pedangnya untuk beraddu _Kenjutsu_.

Kini Naruto dan Yugiro beradu _Kenjutsu_ tingkat tinggi, namun karena Naruto sedikit kalah pengalaman dia sedikit terdesak. Akibatnya sebuah pukulan telak didapat Naruto didadanya dan terhempas kebelakang. Tidak mau menunggu musuhnya bangkit Yugiro merapatkan handsealnya.

 **Katon : Goryuuka no Jutsu**

Sebuah naga api melesat dengan cepat menuju Naruto yang kini dapat berdiri dengan sempurna.

" _Sial, tak akan sempat, terpaksa._ "batin Naruto.

Yugiro menyeringai senang karena jutsunya dipastikan tak akan dapat dihindari, namun seringai itu lenyap karena naga api miliknya mengecil dan masuk kedalam mulu Naruto.

"A-apa yang ter-terjadi"Yugiro terkejut akibat jutsunya dimakan Naruto.

"Jangan meremehkan musuhmu bodoh!"teriak Naruto dan menjulurkan tangan kirinya.

"Aku kembalikan"ucap Naruto dan keluarlah seekor naga api yang lebih besar dari yang dikeluarkan Yugiro

"SIAL"Umpat Yugiro yang merapatkan handsealnya kembali.

 **Katon : Karyuu Endan**

Sebuah naga api melesat cepat menuju naga api yang dikeluarkan Naruto atau tepatnya dikembalikan oleh Naruto.

BUUMMM

Asap tebal tercipta akibat tabrakan dari kedua jutsu itu, Naruto bersiaga dan mempersiapkan pedangnya yang telah dilapisi chakra angin miliknya, dan benar saja.

 **Katon : Gokakyuu no Jutsu**

 **Fuuton : Daitoppa**

Dua Jutsu gabungan milik Yugiro itu menyatu dan menjadi sebuah bola api besar yang melesat menuju Naruto, namun Naruto menyeringai karena Naruto telah mempersiapkan sebuah jutsu miliknya.

 **The Death Blow**

Tebasan horisontal itu sukses membelah bola api yang menuju padanya.

"Arrgghh"Teriakan memilukan berasal dari arah Yugiro, dan terlihat lengan kanan Yugiro terpisah dari badannya meninggalkan tetesan darah yang berasal dari pangkal lengannya dan juga bunshin dari Yugiro lenyap menjadi asap.

TAP

TAP

Naruto berjalan mendekati Yugiro. "Saatnya kau pergi kehadapan Shinigami Yugiro san, sebagai penghormatan terakhirku akan aku berikan sebuah nama seorang bocah buta yang mengalahkanmu"Ucap Naruto mengangat pedangnya dan dan menyebutkan namanya.

"Kumagawa Naruto"

CRRASSH

Kepala Yugiro terpisah dari badannya.

"Haahh, aku harus membantu yang lainnya."Ucap Naruto dan berlari menuju pasukan Rebelion.

Kini Naruto sudah berada pada garis belakang dari pasukan Rebelion.

"Naruto-sama"Ucap salah satu Jounin Rebelion dan karena ucapan salah satu dari pasukan itu semua pasukan kini menatap pada Naruto

"Bagaimana pasukan ini, apakah ada korban yang terluka?"Tanya Naruto

"15 pasukan meninggal dan sekitar 20 pasukan terluka."Ucap salah satu pasukan tersenyum karena korban yang didapatkan sangat sedikit.

"Itu bagus, aku tinggalkan bunshinku untuk membantu kalian."Ucap Naruto yang tersenyum dan dibalas anggukan dari para pasukan Rebelion.

"Semuanya berkumbul menjadi satu"Teriak Mei Terumi pada seluruh pasukannya.

"Ada apa Mei-sama, kenapa kita berkumpul?"Tanya Naruto yang kini berada disamping sang pemimpin.

"Disana hanya tinggal 200 shinobi musuk kita bi-"

"Gunakan serangan campuran _Katon_ dan _Fuuton_."Teriak Naruto mengintruksi para pasukan Rebelion dan dibalas Mei dengan senyuman

" _Dalam waktu singkat orang ini dapat memfikirkan strategi, orang yang menarik_ "Batin Mei dengan sedikit tersenyum.

"Ha'i"Ucap seluruh pasukan.

 **Katon : Dai Endan**

 **Katon : Gaukakyuu no Jutsu**

 **Fuuton : Daitoppa**

 **Fuuton : Daitoppa**

Teriak para pasukan pemilik elemen _Katon_ dan _Fuuton._

 **Doton : Doryuuheki**

Ucap para pasukan pemilik elemen _Doton_ yang menghadang serangan peluru bola api raksasa dari pasukan Rebelion. Namun dari 200 pasukan tersebut ada sekitar 120 pasukan yang masih selamat dari serangan tersebut.

"Sisanya serahkan padaku."Ucap Naruto semangat dan maju kedepan.

Setelah beberapa menit tidak terjadi apa apa seluruh pasukan Rebelion bingung dan menatap Naruto yang berdiri tegak tanpa bergerak.

"Na-naruto-san, apa yang kau laku-"

BRUUK

BRUKK

BRUUK

Ucapan Mei terhenti akibat suara puluhan orang terjatuh dan ternyata berasal dari para pasukan dari Yagura yang terjatuh dengan darah yang keluar dari seluruh panca indranya.

"A-Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi"

"A-Ada apa dengan mereka"

"I-itu be-benar mengerikan"

Itulah beberapa ucapan dari para pasukan Rebelion yang melihat para pasukan dari Yagura yang meti mengenaskan.

"Aku hosh hanya menghentikan hosh aliran oksigen yang hosh berada didalam tubuh para pasukan Yagura itu dan hosh memaksanya untuk keluar dari seluruh panca indranya hosh, dan itu cukup hoshmenguras tenaga karena banyaknya oksigen yang harus aku kendalikan."Jelas Naruto dengan berusaha mengontrol nafasnya dan sukses membuat seluruh pasukan Rebelion pucat dan berkeringat dingin dan itu juga berlaku untuk pemimpin mereka.

"Untung dia ada dipasukan kita."

"Aku tak mau berurusan dengannya"

"Dia benar benar sadis"

Ucapan lirih dari para pasukan Rebelion yang menyatakan perasaan takut yang ada didalam hati mereka namun dapat didengar oleh Naruto dan hanya dibalas senyuman dari sang pelaku.

"Hahhh, aku benar benar lelah."Ucap Naruto

"Bagaimana kau tak lelah, kau melawan Yugiro sendirian dan kau tadi juga mengendalikan lebih dari 100 orangg bodoh."Ucap Zabuza yang tak mengerti akan anak satu ini.

"Beristirahatlah Naruto-san mungkin besok akan lebih sulit lagi."Ucap Mei dengan sopan.

"Ha'i Mei-sama"Ucap Naruto dengan membungkukan badannya. "Oh ya berapa sisa pasukan anda Mei-sama?"Tanya Naruto sopan.

"Masih sekitar 100 selamat dan 20 luka parah."Ucap Mei menjelaskan.

Kini para pasukan Rebelion sedang beristirahat didekat tempat mereka tadi melakukan pertempuran.

"Bermeditasi sebentar mungkin dapat memulihkan kondisiku dan juga akan menenangkan fikiranku"Ucap Naruto yang mulai bermeditasi.

Keesokan paginya seluruh pasukan Rebelion telah selesai berbenah dan bersiap untuk melakukan pertempuran keduanya.

"Kini strategi apa yang akan kau terapkan Naruto-san"Ucap Ao

"seperti sebelumnya, intinya kita harus saling bahu membahu, Bunuh sebanyak banyaknya namun sebisa mungkin kurangi korban dikelompok ini, dan jangan ada yang membunuh penduduk"Ucap Naruto.

"Semuanya maju!"teriak Mei dan disambut sorakan dari para pasukannya.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama pasukan Rebelion akhirnya sampai digerbang Kirigakure dan disambut oleh lemparan dari berbagai senjata mulai dari kunai sampai suriken milik pasukan Kirigakure yang berada diatas gerbang.

Tanpa aba aba para pasukan Rebelion maju kedepan dan mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu.

 **Fuuton : Daitoppa**

Akibat dari jutsu tersebut seluruh senjata milik pasukan Kirigakure tak ada yang sampai pada pasukan Rebelion.

"Bagian atas berikan padaku dan Haku, sisanya aku berikan pada kalian."Ucap Zabuza dan melompat menuju dinding diikuti Haku dibelakangnya.

"Ayo maju!"Titah Mei dan disabut para pasukan Rebelion berlari menuju kedalam Kirigakure.

Sedangkan itu didalam gedung Mizukage datang seorang anbu menghadap pada Mizukage.

"Mizukage-sama, pasukan Rebelion telah masuk kedalam Kirigakure, mereka mendapatkan bantuan dari orang dengan penutup mata berwarna putih dan membawa sebuah pedang."Ucap Anbu tersebut memberi informasi pada sang Mizukage.

"Ucapkan pada seluruh pasukan untuk menghancurkan seluruh pasukan Rebelion dan berhati hati pada orang tersebut, aku akan menghadapi orang yang membantu mereka."Ucap Yagura dan anbu tersebut pergi dengan shunsin miliknya.

Kini Naruto sedang berjalan dengan bantuan tongkatnya menuju gedung Mizukage namun dihadang oleh 10 Jounin Kirigakure.

"Wah wah, ternyata kita bertemu bala bantuan dari Rebelion."Ucap salah satu Jounin tersebut.

"Hanya orang buta, mari kita bermain main sebentar denganmu"Sahut Jounin yang lain.

"Mari bermain denganku Jounin-san."Balas Naruto dengan memasang kuda kuda miliknya.

Kini Naruto dikelilingi oleh 10anbu dari berbagai sisi, 2 dari 10 anbu tersebut berlari menuju Naruto dengan membawa sebuah kunai.

" _Satu didepan satu dikiri belakang_ "batin Naruto.

2 Jounin tersebut melemoarkan kunai mereka menuju kepala dan kaki milik Naruto dan mereka menyiapkan handseal mereka. Naruto melompat dengan posisi badan horisontal dan juga menyiapkan handsealnya.

 **Fuuton : Kazekiri no Jutsu**

 **Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu**

Dari depan Naruto mucul naga air dan dari kiri Naruto mucul beberapa pisau angin yang siap menebas Naruto. Kini posisi Naruto berdiri dan dengan beberapa gerakan badannya dia berputar ditempat seraya mengeluarkan jutsu miliknya.

 **Fuuton : Daitoppa**

Naga air dan juga pisau angin dari 2 Jounin tersebut berhenti dan menghilang akibat kuatnya dorongan angin yang dikeluarkan Naruto. Seluruh Jounin yang ada disana melompat mundur karena tak ingin terkena serangan dari Naruto.

Dalam keadaan berputar Naruto memberi chakra api pada pedang miliknya dan menebaskannya dalam posisi berputar, gelombang tebasan tersebut mengarah pada seluruh Jounin yang ada disana. 7 dari 10 Jounin disana dapat lolos namun 3 jounin yang sial tersebut merelakan tubuh mereka terbelah dan hangus terbakar.

Kini 3 jounin berlari menuju Naruto dan bersiap adu _Taijutsu_ dengannya, dan adu _Taijutsu_ tak dapat dielakan, salah satu jounin memberi pukulan pada kepala bagian kiri Naruto dan dihindari dengan memiringkan kepalanya dan membalas dengan tendangan kaki kirinya pada rusuk kiri sang Jounin dari belakang mucul jounin yang melesat cepat dengan memberi tendangan dua kakinya, namun naas Naruto mengetahuinnya dan bersalto keatas, dan tepat saat Jounin tersebut ada dibawah Naruto, Naruto menginjak pungung dari sang jounin.

Satu jounin lagi berlari menuju Naruto dengan membawa katana ditangan kanannya dan kunai ditangan kirinya, mereka kini berada _Kenjutsu_ mereka, setiap tebasan dari sang Jounin dapat ditahan dengan mudah oleh Naruto, dan sebuah tebasan karena sang jounin sedikit lengah tercipta diperutnya, jounin tersebut jatuh pingsan akibat chakra angin yang ditambahkan Naruto pada pedangnya.

4 Jounin yang tersisa mendecih kesal karena teman temannya kalah dengan mudah, mereka kini mengelilingi Naruto.

"Bangsat, berani beraninya kau membunuh kawan kawanku"Umpat salah satu jounin.

Naruto hanya diam dalam posisi kuda kuda miliknya, sebuah kubah setengah lingkaran tercipta dan melewati para jounin tersebut ( Cuma Naruto yang bisa liat kubah hitam tersebut ) ke4 jounin tersebut telah diberi tanda silang dibadan mereka dan hanya Naruto yang dapat melihatnya.

"Kalian..."Ucapan Naruto digantung.

"MATI"setelah Naruto mengucap kata terakhirnya dia menghilang dan kembali lagi diposisinya sebelumnya.

"Apa maksudm-"

CROOT

Sebelum kata kata itu selesai kucuran darah keluar dari perut masing masing Jounin yang tersisa.

"Selesai"Ucap Naruto yang tersenyum.

"Naruto-san!"teriak seorang wanita salju a.k.a Yuki Haku

"Oh, Haku-nee, bagaimana keadaan Oyaji"Ucap Naruto sedikit bercanda.

"Dia baik baik saja dan dia sedang menuju barisan depan membantu Mei-sama, dan apa ini kau menghabisi jounin jounin ini sendirian?"Ucap Haku terkejut.

"Hehehe, oh ya dimana Yagura berada?"Tanya Naruto

"Jangan bilang ka-"

"Iya Haku-nee, dimana dia cepat katakan aku ingin melihat Sanbi keluar hehehe, dan mencoba **Kuchiyose** baruku hehehe"Canda Naruto yang membuat Haku sweatdrop.

"Yaya terserah dia mungkin ada digedung Mizukage disana,"Ucap Haku seraya menunjuk sebuah gedung.

"Baiklah"Ucap Naruto bersiap siap menuju gedung Mizukage

"Berhati hatilah Naruto."Ucap Haku dan dibalas anggukan serta sebuah senyuman dari Naruto yang membuat Haku memerah.

Kini Naruto telah mengalahkan sekitar 50 Jounin dan 23 Chunin saat menuju gedung Mizukage.

"Sial chakraku hampir habis terpaksa harus menggunakan kekuatan Akuma no Mi milikku."Umpat Naruto yang kesal.

Kini Naruto telah sampai digedung Mizukage dan sedang bertatap muka dengan sang Mizukage

"Wah wah, ternyata bala bantuan dari Rebelion datang menemuiku."Ucap Yagura dengan tatapan kosong.

" _Ada apa dengan orang ini? Tatapannya begitu kosong, apa benar dia terkena Genjutsu yang kuat?"_ Batin Naruto

"Kenapa kau ingin menghancurkan para pengguna _Kekkai Genkai_ Mizukage?"tanya Naruto.

"Mereka berbahaya, aku akan menghancurkan mereka."Ucap Yagura yang masih setia dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu melakukan itu semua!"Teriak Naruto.

"Cih, bocah buta sepertimu apa yang bisa kau lakukan Hah!"Teriak Yagura yang berlari menuju Naruto dengan membawa tongkat miliknya. Kini sang Mizukage bersiap melakukan pukulan dengan tongkatnya menuju bahu kiri Naruto namun dapat dihindari Naruto dengan menundukan badannya, sebuah tendanganpun datang dari Yagura menuju dada Naruto, dan dengan sigap Naruto menahan tendangan itu dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Dengan sigap Naruto menangkap kaki Yagura dan melemparknya menuju dinding gedung tersebut.

Yagura bangkit dan mendapati Naruto telah bersiap menendangnya dengan kaki kanannya, namun dengan sigap Yagura berguling kekanannya, dan melakukan tendangan pada kaki kiri Naruto yang digunakan untuk tumpuan, karena kuatnya tendangan Yagura Naruto terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap, Yagura melompat dan bersiap melakukan tendangan keras dengan tumutnya yang ditujukan pada pungung Naruto.

BUUMMM

Lantai gedung tersebut berlubang namun Naruto tak ada disana, Yagura merasakan adanya bahaya dari samping kanannya, dan benar saja disana telah ada Naruto yang berjongkok dengan kedua tangan menempel pada lantai gedung tersebut, dengan sekali gerakan-

BUGH

Yagura terlempar keatas karena tendangan Naruto, dan Naruto tak menyianyiakan itu dengan melompat tinggi dan memberikan sebuah tendangan keras pada punggung Yagura, yagura kembali terlempar. Akibat gaya gravitasi Naruto kembali turun kebawah, sebelum itu terjadi dia menggunakan kekuatan _Akuma no Mi_ miliknya untuk terbang keatas, dan melakukan tendangan keras lagi pada Yagura dan itu dilakukan sebanyak 3 kali.

Karena kejadian itu Yagura menembus atap dari gedung Mizukage bersama dengan Naruto. Namun tak diketahui Naruto bahwa yang diserangnya hanyalah _Mizubunshin_ milik Yagura dan Yagura yang asli berada dibelakang Naruto dan telah mempersiapkan sebuah jutsunya.

"Matilah kau bocah!"Ucap Yagura sedikit keras yang sukses membuat Naruto terkejut.

 **Suiton : Mizudeppo**

Sebuah peluru air yang ditembakan Yagura berasal dari jari telunjuknya dan juga ibu jarinya yang dibentuk menyerupai pistol meluncur cepat menuju Naruto dan menembus perut Naruto. Naruto terjatuh diatas gedung Mizukage dan Yagura pun jatuh akibat gravitasi yang mempengaruhinya.

"Hah hanya begitu saja kekuatan bala bantuan dari Rebelion, cih memalukan.!"Ucap Yagura yang kini berbalik.

"Dan hanya segitu saja kekuatan dari Yondaime Mizukage."Ucap Naruto yang kini berjongkong dibelakang Yagura dengan tangan membentuk handseal.

"A-apa!"Ucap Yagura terkejut.

 **Fuuton : Daitoppa**

"Arrggh"Akibat jutsu dari Naruto Yagura terlempar menuju hutan yang dan danau yang berada dibelakang gedung Mizukage. Naruto menyusul dengan berubah menjadi udara.

Sedangkan dibarisan depan.

"Bagaimana pasukan kita Zabuza."Ucap pemimpin Rebelion a.k.a Mei Terumi.

"Kita kehilangan sekitar setengah pasukan Mei-sama."Balas Zabuza.

"Mei-sama!"Teriak seorang wanita yang datang menuju pasukan Rebelion.

"Haku? Dimana Naruto-san?"Tanya Mei.

"Dia sedang melawan Yagura sendirian Mei-sama,"Ucap Haku yang membuat pasukan Rebelion terkejut.

"Kau serius Haku?"Tanya Zabuza memastikan.

"Aku serius Zabuza-san, bahkan aku tadi sempat melihat Naruto-kun bertarung diatas gedung Mizukage."Ucap Haku menjelaskan.

"sudah selesai reuni kalian,!"Teriak salah satu pasukan dari Yagura.

"Kalian akan menyesal!"Teriak Zabuza yang kini berlari dengan membawa pedang kesayangannya. Zabuza mengambil ancang ancang untuk menebaskan pedang Kubikiribochou miliknya, dan dia menebaskan dengan sekuat tenaga namun ditahan dengan kunai dan tanto oleh dua orang jounin dari kirigakure, namun akibat kuatnya tebasan dari Zabuza, kedua jounin tersebut terlempar kebelakang.

Mei merapatkan handseal dan berteriak "Matilah kalian!"

 **Yoton : Yokai no Jutsu**

Lava panas dikeluarkan oleh Mei menuju para pasukan Yagura yang telah bersiap dengan handseal mereka.

 **Doton : Doryuuheki**

Lebih dari 10 Jounin dengan elemen tanah mengeluarkan dinding tanah untuk menahan lava dari sang pemimpin pasukan Rebelion, namun karena kuatnya dan panasnya lava dari Mei membuat dinding tanah itu meleleh dan membakar 5 Jounin Kirigakure

Kembali keNaruto, disana terlihat tubuh Yagura berada didalam kawah kecil berdiameter 1 meter, sedangkan Naruto berdiri disebuah cabang pohon.

"apa hanya segitu saja kekuatanmu Yagura."Ucap Naruto seraya merapatkan handsealnya.

 **Katon : Karyu Endan**

BUUMMM

Akibat jutsu tersebut menabrak tubuh Yagura terciptalah asab tebal yang menyelimuti tempat Yagura berdiri. Namun-

"Cih, Mizubunshin."Ucap Naruto yang merasakan dari udara disekitarnya.

" _Belakang_ "batin Naruto

Disana terlihat tangan Yagura telah berbentuk pistol dan sudah siap dengan peluru airnya.

"Terlambat."Ucap Yagura lirih.

Setelah ucapan dari Yagura berhenti meluncurlah peluru air dari Yagura yang tepat mengenai dada kiri Naruto namun-

BOOFT

"Kawarimi?"Ucap Yagura.

Tak diketahui Yagura bahwa Naruto telah bersembunyi disalah satu pohon dan bersiap dengan pedangnya yang telah dialiri chakra apinya.

 **Death Fire Blow**

Dengan sigap Yagura melakukan manufer menghindar walau lengan kirinya sedikit tergores dan terbakar.

" _Sial, ternyata dia bisa jutsu api."_ batin yagura.

Naruto berlari menuju Yagura namun Yagura telah mengeluarkan Mizubunshin miliknya untuk menghadang Naruto.

" _Mizubunshin, cih dia menggunakan ini untuk menghadangku sedangkan dia mencari tempat yang lebih menguntungkan untuknya_ "batin Naruto menganalisa.

Mizubunshin milik Yagura berlari menyerang Naruto dengan pukulan tongkatnya, namun ditahan dengan sarung pedang milik Naruto dan melakukan counter dengan tendangan kaki kanannya menuju pingang bunshin Yagura dan

BUGH

Mizubunshin Yagura terpental kesamping kiri.

"Hahaha, aku bunshin spesial, serangan begitu saja tak akan membuatku menghilang."

"Oh, bagaimana dengan ini"Ucap Naruto yang kini berlari cepat menuju bunshin yagura dan mempersiapkan pedangnya.

Setelah jarak dirasa mencukupi, Naruto melompat dan menebaskan pedangnya menuju bunshin yagura namun ditahan oleh tongkatnya dan bunshin tersebut melakukan tendangan kaki kanannya menuju perut Naruto namun dapat dihindari Naruto dengan memutar badannya kekiri dan dengan cepat Naruto mengambil kunai yang ada dibalik jubahnya pada saat berputar dan langsung ditusukan pada bunshin Yagura dan bunshin tersebut menjadi air kembali.

Kini Naruto berlari menuju Yagura yang telah berada didekat danau.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga bocah buta."Ucap Yagura yang berdiri dengan berkacak pingang.

" _Bukannya masih tinggi aku daripada dia?_ "Batin Naruto yang sweatdrop

"cukup basa basinya Yagura!"teriak Naruto yang menarik penutup matanya dan menunjukan mata **Ikomazen level 2** miliknya. "aku akan serius sekarang!"Teriak Naruto.

Angin bertiup pelan suara perlahan menemani kedua orang tersebut namun sepersekian detik keduanya menghilang dan saling serang satu sama lain. Setelah mereka mundur mereka merapatkan handseal mereka.

 **Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu**

 **Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu**

Kedua jutsu yang bertentangan tersebut bertubrukan dan menciptakan asap atau tepatnya uap yang menutupi tempat mereka bertarung. Namun dari danau dibelakang Yagura muncul naga air yang mengangkat Yagura terbang keatas sedangkan dari belakang Naruto muncul naga angin yang juga mengangkat Naruto naik keatas.

Diatas tanah atau tepatnya diudara muncul dua naga yang berbeda jenis bersama tuan mereka.

 **The Death Fire Blow**

Dengan cepat tanpa menyianyikan saat dimana Yagura baru muncul dari dalam kabut Naruto telah mengeluarkan jutsu andalannya menuju Yagura. Sedangkan Yagura yang terkejut pun dengan cepat melompat dari kepala naga airnya, namun tanpa diketahui Yagura sebuah seringai terpapang jelas diwajah Naruto yang kini terbang dengan _Gasu Gasu no Mi_ miliknya menuju Yagura. Tepat dibelakang Yagura Naruto melancarkan sebuah tendangan yang telah dialiri chakra miliknya.

BUUGH

Yagura terlempar kebawah dengan kecepatan tinggi dan sebuah benturan keras terdengar.

DUARR

Naruto mendekati kawah yang terbentuk akibat tubrukan Yagura dengan tanah, namun yang didapati hanyalah sebuah balok kayu ditengah kawah tersebut. Naruto merasakan sebuah bahaya dari belakangnya dan benar saja Yagura telah berada 1 meter didepannya sebuah pukulan telak diterima Naruto dan dirinya terlempar kedanau.

" _Sial aku kan tidak bisa berenang karena efek Akuma no Mi, Kuso kuso kuso aku harus cepat menghabisinya karena chakra yang ada ditubuhku hanya tinggal setengahnya, jika berdiri diatas air dan mengeluarkan Ninjutsu aku bisa mati kehabisan chakra_ "Umpat Naruto dalam hati.

"Kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku disini bala bantuan yang buta, disini adalah wilayahku!"Ucap Yagura merapatkan handseal.

 **Suiton : Taju Mizubunshin no Jutsu**

Muncul sekitar 50 clon air yang mirip dengan Yagura mengelilingi Naruto.

"cih, kuso kalau begini apa boleh buat."Umpat Naruto dan kini dia berkonsentrasi mengendalikan oksigen yang ada diseluruh bunshin milik Yagura.

BLUP

BLUP

BLUP

Semua bunshin milik Yagura menghilang menjadi air kembali

"A-apa yang terjadi"Ucap Yagura kebingungan.

Naruto berjalan perlahan menuju Yagura dengan kuda kudanya dan sebuah garis hitam melingkar yang hanya dapat dilihat Naruto.

"Bangsat!"Umpat Yagura berlari menuju Naruto namun membuat seringai Naruto lebih lebar lagi.

SERREETTT

CCRRASH

"Arrghh"Teriak memiliukan berasal dari Yagura akibat perut bagian kirinya sedikit tertebas pedang Naruto.

"ahh sial kurang dalam."Ucap Naruto seraya menepuk keningnya.

"Bangsatt"Yagura berkata lirih.

Naruto berbalik dan merapatkan handseal miliknya

 **Katon : Goryuka no Jutsu**

 **Suiton : Mizukagami no Jutsu**

Naga api milik Naruto dan naga api tiruan milik Yagura saling bertubrukan dan menimbulkan asap yang membumbung tinggi didaerah dekat danau tersebut.

Naruto berkonsentrasi kembali dengan menggunakan mata dewa miliknya, namun konsentrasi tersebut buyar akibat datangnya berbagai peluru air yang melesat cepat menuju dirinya melewati asap akibat tubrukan dua jutsu api tadi.

" _Sial aku tak sempat menghindar!"_ Batin Naruto

Setelah beberapa saat peluru air tersebut berhenti dan disusul hilangnya asap tebal tersebut mempertontonkan Yagura yang tersenyum karena merasa berhasil mengalahkan Naruto, namun itu semua sirna karena didepannya Naruto berdiri gagah dengan tangan kanan dan kirinya dibentuk seperti pistol dan berkata

"Aku kembalikan padamu Yagura!"Ucap Naruto dengan menyeringai.

Setelah menyelesaikan kata kata tersebut peluru peluru air keluar dari jari telunjuk Naruto dan dengan cepat meluncur menuju Yagura yang masih terpaku diam.

CRASH

CRASH

"Uhuk, Uhuk, ba-bangsat!"Ucap terbata Yagura seraya memuntahkan darah dalam jumlah banyak.

"Kau telah tamat Yagura!"Ucap Naruto yang berdiri dengan jarak 100 meter dari Yagura, namun-

BUUMMM

Naruto terlempar akibat efek dari ledakan tersebut, namun dapat berdiri dengan sempirna kembali dan melihat kearah depannya dan memastikan apa yang ada disana.

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga Sanbi-san"Ucap Naruto tenang.

' **Huahahaha, akhirnya aku bebas'** Tawa keras terdengar dari Sanbi.

"Namun tak akan lama kau bebas Sanbi, tetaplah tersegel agar tak ada orang yang akan memanfaatkanmu!"Teriak Naruto dari arah yang cukup jauh.

' **Siapa kau, kau membebaskanku hanya menginginkan kekuatanku bukan, cih jangan harap kau dapat memiliki kekuatanku** 'Ucap Sanbi dengan nada yang terdengar marah.

Sanbi mengerakan ekornya dan digerakan menuju Naruto yang berada didepannya, Naruto melompat menghindar dan dengan cepat mengigit ibu jarinya serta merapatkan handseal.

 **Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Garuda**

Setelah meneriakan nama jutsunya mucullah asap besar yang kini menujukan apa yang ada didalamnya.

' **Ada apa anda memanggil saya master?** 'Tanya Garuda yang berdiri gagah dengan Naruto yang berada diatasnya.

"Tolong tahan Sanbi sebentar Garuda, aku akan meditasi untuk mengisi setamina serta chakraku, kau tak keberatan kan?."Ucap dan tanya Naruto yang kini berposisi untuk bermeditasi.

' **Aku malah senang karena telah lama tak bertarung master, dan kuberitahu jika kau berada diatas tubuhku atau menyentuh tubuhku itu akan mempercepat dalam pengisian chakra.** 'Jelas Garuda pada Naruto.

"Benarkah? Itu keren"Ucap Naruto dengan senyum khasnya.

' **Itu berlaku juga pada Unicron dan Griffin** 'Jelas Garuda yang mulai terbang dengan tangan yang masih disilangkan didepan dadanya.

"Ha'i aku mengerti, dan silahkan mulai"Ucap Naruto yang mulai bermeditasi.

Kini Garuda melesat cepat menuju Sanbi dengan menyiapkan api yang menyelimuti kedua tangannya dan bersiap memukul Sanbi namun, Sanbi bergerak menuju danau dan menyelam kedalamnya.

Tak kehabisan cara Garuda mendarat dipinggiran danau dan menghentakan kakinya dengan keras menuju tanah yang mengakibatkan gempa besar yang dapat dirasakan dalam radius 50 kilometer dan juga membuat air yang ada didepannya bergetar hebat dan terbelah lurus dari dimana kaki sang mantan tungangan Dewa Vishnu tersebut berada, dan memperlihatkan dimana letak dari sang Biju ekor tiga tersebut berada.

Tak mau membuang kesempatan, Garuda menembakan api yang berada ditangannya menuju Sanbi yang sedikit terlihat dimana air tersebut terbelah. Dan-

BUUMM

Air yang berada disana meledak akibat api yang ditembakan Garuda. Sanbi memperlihatkan dirinya keatas air namun tak ada bekas luka sedikitpun. Dengan sedikit gerakan Sanbi menciptakan tiga buah bola air seukuran rumah tingkat dua dan ditembakan menuju Garuda. Namun karena Garuda dapat terbang tembakan tersebut tak ada yang mengenai Garuda.

Kini Garuda terbang cepat menuju Sanbi dan memegang dua dari tiga ekornya lalu kembali terbang tinggi, namun karena satu ekornya tak terpegang dengan gerakan cepat ekor tersebut menampar pungung dari sang **Kuchiyose** sepesial tersebut, dan juga karena itu Garuda melepaskan pegangannya pada Sanbi namun dengan cepat dia melesat menuju Sanbi yang terjatuh akibat adanya gaya Gravitasi, dan kini dia menangkap ketiga ekor Sanbi dan juga menariknya lagi untuk diajak terbang lagi (Ciie cie :D #kena patuk garuda)

Ditempat pasukan Rebelion dan pasukan dari Yagura sedang bertarung sengit namun berhenti karena mereka melihat Sanbi sedang dibawa manusia burung terbang tinggi.

"A-a-apa i-itu?"Ucap terbata salah satu pasukan Rebelion seraya menunjuk ke arah langit.

"I-itu s-s-sanbi"Ucap pasukan Rebelion yang lain dan mengakibatkan seluruh pasukan dari kedua belah pihak menatap Sanbi yang dibawa terbang oleh manusia burung tersebut.

"A-apakah Na-naruto-kun yang me-mengeluarkannya."Ucap Haku yang kini terlihat pucat.

Dan mengakibatkan seluruh tatapan pasukan Rebelion berpindah menatap Haku

Kembali ke Naruto.

Kini Garuda telah sampai pada ketinggian yang cukup dan dengan sekali gerakan tangannya Garuda melemparkan Sanbi kebawah. Dan belum cukup sampai disitu Garuda menyusul Sanbi terbang kebawah dan memberi pukulan dengan tangannya yang telah diselimuti api yang kini berubah menjadi biru.

DUUAKK

BUUUMMMMM

Getaran atau tepatnya gempa dengan sekala sedang terasa akibat jatuhnya Sanbi akibat lemparan sekaligus pukulan dari Garuda. Belum cukup dengan itu Garuda terbang melesat menuju Sanbi dan melakukan injakan dengan kaki yang telah diberi chakra petir hitam.

DUUAK

BUUMMM

Sekali lagi sanbi terkena serangan telak dari Garuda, namun karena injakan tersebut hanya mengenai bagian tempurung bagian kanan milik Sanbi mengakibatkan Sanbi terpelanting dan masuk kedalam danau.

"Apa ini yang namanya menahan Garuda?"Tanya Naruto yang sweatdrop karena ulah dari Garuda.

' **Maaf master aku terlalu terbawa suasana?** 'Balas Garuda dengan tenang dan tetap dengan tangan yang disilangkan didepan dadanya.

"Yaya, hey apa kau bisa menggunakan elemen Raiton? Jika bisa salurkan petir itu kedalam danau dan buat Sanbi lumpuh untuk sementara ingat SE-MEN-TA-RA dan bawa dia kedaratan"Ucap Naruto dengan sedikit mengeja kata sementara.

' **Ha'i master,** 'Balas Garuda yang kini mempersiapkan elemen petir ditangan kirinya dan memasukan tangan kirinya kedalam air, petir dalam sekala besar merambat cepat didanau lalu terjadilah ledakan tepat dimana sanbi berada dan membuat Sanbi terlempar keudara, dengan cepat Garuda melesat menuju sanbi dan menariknya lalu melemparkan menuju daratan.

Namun setelah sampai didaratan berkumpulah chakra negative dan positif lalu menciptakan sebuah bola chakra berwarna hitam pekat yang diarahkan tepat pada Garuda den Naruto/

 **BIJUDAMA**

Bola chakra tersebut melesat menuju Garuda dan juga Naruto, namun dengan cepat Garuda terbang tinggi menghindari bola chakra yang terus maju menuju sebrang danau dan-

DUUAARRR

Ledakan dahsyat tercipta akibat **Bijudama** tersebut menabrak tanah disebrang danau. Dan setelah meledaknya **Bijudama** dari Sanbi kini Sanbi tak dapat melakukan apa apa lagi karena lumpuh akibat sengatan listrik atau tepatnya petir dari Garuda.

"Sanbi, aku ingin bicara padamu!"Ucap Naruto setelah diturunkan oleh Garuda dan berjalan menuju Sanbi.

' **Mau bicara apa kau hah, kau hanya menginginkan kekuatanku saja, akan kubunuh kau!** 'Teriak Sanbi yang berusaha bergerak.

"Kau tak akan bisa bergerak, karena elemen Petir dari Garuda itu spesial."Ucap ngawur Naruto.

' **Apa yang kau inginkan hah!** 'Ucap Sanbi yang masih emosi.

"Aku hanya ingin memasukanmu kedalam mataku atau tepatnya dimensi yang berada dimataku, agar kau tak dimanfaatkan oleh orang orang yang menginginkan kekuatan."Ucap Naruto

' **Itu sama saja kau menginginkan kekuatanku manusia!** 'Teriak Sanbi.

"Aku tak butuh kekuatanmu, kekuatan dari mataku sudah lebih dari cukup, jika kau tak percaya jika ada yang menginginkanmu kau pasti tahu orang yang mengendalikan Yagura, dan kenapa dia mengendalikan Yagura dengan _genjutsu_? Itu karena dia menginginkan kekuatanmu, percayalah padaku."Jelas Naruto.

' **Masterku orang yang memiliki mata dewa, mata yang hanya 1000 tahun sekali keluar dan mata yang sudah dianggap hanya mitos, lihat matanya Sanbi seharusnya kau tau dia juga memiliki mata seperti Rikudou Sennin, dia orang yang ditakdirkan membawa perdamaian.** 'Jelas Garuda yang berdiri dibelakang Naruto.

Mata sanbi membulat sempurna walaupun hanya memiliki satu mata, itu jelas sebuah pertanda jika dia benar benar terkejut. ' **Kau benar Garuda, dia memiliki mata Ikomazen sama seperti Rikudou-Jiji, haahhh aku percaya pada dirimu** 'Ucap Sanbi pada Naruto.

"Woy Garuda, apa benar Rikudou Sennin juga memiliki mata seperti ini?"Tanya Naruto.

' **Jika kau mau bicara denganku lepaskan** _ **hange**_ **milikmu dulu bocah, aku seperti melihat mayat hidup dari** _ **Nang In**_ **kau tau** 'Ucap Garuda sedikit emosi.

' **Apa maksud** _ **hange**_ **itu Garuda?** 'Tanya Sanbi dan hanya dibalas Garuda dengan menunjuk Naruto dengan dagunya.

 **KAI**

"Yo, Sanbi ini wujud asliku hehehe"Teriak dan tawa dari seorang bocah berumur 12tahun dengan melambaikan tangannya pada Sanbi.

' **Ka-kau bercanda** 'Tanya Sanbi tak percaya.

"hehehe, bicaranya nanti lagi, kau masuklah kedimensi miliku dulu Sanbi."Ucap Naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sanbi.

 **Time Dimension : Gate Dimensions**

Setelah selesai merapatkan handseal dan mengucap nama jutsunya didepan Sanbi, Naruto, dan Garuda keluar sebuah lubang dimensi yang dipinggir dari lubang tersebut terdapat berbagai Fuin fuin yang sangat rumit.

Setelah mereka bertiga masuk, disana hanya terpapang sebuah warna putih. Setelah melakukan sedikit mudifikasi disana kini terdapat sebuah danau besar, gunung yang puncaknya terlapisi es, hutan yang sangat lebat tak lupa dataran hijau rerumputan dan matahari juga bulan.

Setelah berbicara sebentar kini Garuda dan juga Naruto keluar dari dimensi mereka namun mereka dihadang oleh seorang laki laki dengan topeng sepiral dan juga jubah hitam dengan torehan gambar awan merah.

"Siapa kau?"Tanya Naruto siaga dan Garuda berdiri dengan tenang.

"Aku hanya seorang yang menginginkan perdamaian?"Ucap orang asing tersebut.

"Perdamaian? Perdamaian seperti apa yang kau inginkan?"Tanya Naruto.

"Dimana tak ada perang dan juga rasa sakit, maka bergabunglah denganku."Ucap orang tersebut.

"Maaf tapi tidak aku akan mewujudkan perdamaian itu dengan caraku sendiri, perdamaian dimana semua orang saling mengerti satu sama lain,"Ucap Naruto yang melompat kekepala Garuda.

"Kau akan menyesal karena tak menerima penawaranku."Ucap orang tersebut.

"Aku menunggunya."Ucap Naruto (Udah masuk _Hange_ lagi ya.)

Kini pasukan Rebelion dan pasukan dari Kirigakure sedang berada disebuah pada yang lumayan luas dan saling berhadapan dengan jarak kira kira 200 meter. Mereka sedang berdiam dengan saling tatap menatap.

"Kalian para pengguna _Kekkai Genkai_ harus dimusnahkan!"Teriak seorang Jounin yang berada dibarisan paling depan.

"Kami tak akan kelah dengan kalian!"Teriak Mei yang tak kalah keras.

"SERANG!"Mei dan Jounin Kirigakure berteriak dan para pasukan dari kedua belah pihak berlari cepat menuju satu sama lain namun datang sebuah bayangan raksasa dari atas langit.

BUM

Didepan kedua belah pihak berdiri manusia burung dengan tinggi setara dengan Biju sedang menyilangkan tangan dan berdiri dengan tenang. Namun diatasnya ada seorang laki laki berjubah coklat dengan membawa pedang dipinggang kirinya.

BOOFT

Asap tebal menutupi area manusia burung tersebut berada. Setelah asap hilang hanya terlihat seorang manusia berdiri kokoh didepan mereka.

"Dia bala bantuan dari Rebelion, bunuh dia!"Teriak salah satu Jounin Kirigakure.

"Tidak akan kami biarkan!"Teriak Zabuza membalas.

Kedua belah pihak berlari menuju satu sama lain. Namun saat jarak dengan Naruto yang masih berada ditengahterpaut 50 meter mereka semua berhenti dan jatuh terduduk dengan keringat dingin bercucuran dan ada pula dengan wajah yang pucat pasi. Naruto mengeluarkan Haki Raja miliknya.

"Kalian semua hentikan perang ini sekarang!"Ucap Naruto keras dengan nada yang tampak bijaksana.

"apa maksudmu hah, mereka pengguna _Kekkai Genkai_ harus dimusnahkan!"Teriak salah satu pasukan Kirigakure

"Kalian tak tau mengapa Yagura memerintahkan kalian menghabisi pasukan Rebelion? Jangan asal membunuh orang"Ucap Naruto.

"Kau tahu apa ayo bunuh dia!"Teriak jounin Kirigakure.

"Naruto, menghindar dari sana, biar kami habisi mereka!"Teriak Zabuza.

Namun saat ucapan dari Zabuza berakhir keluar lagi Haki Raja dari Naruto bahkan kini lebih besar

CRAK

CRAK

Terdengar suara dari tanah disekitar Naruto yang retak akibat kuatnya Haki dari Naruto,

" **Kalian tetap diam disana, atau akan aku bunuh kalian semua!** "Teriak Naruto yang kini suaranya lebih berat dan sukses membuat kedua belah pihak diam ditempat.

"Apa maksudmu hah!"Teriak salah satu pasukan Rebelion.

"Mizukage kalian terkena _Genjutsu_ yang kuat jika kalian ingin tahu alasan kenapa dia memerintahkan kalian membunuh para pengguna _Kekkai Genkai_!"Jelas Naruto dengan menatap para pasukan Kirigakure.

"Jangan asal bicara kau bangsat!"Teriak Jounin yang berada dibarisan paling depan.

"Aku tak asal bicara, jika kalian tak percaya kenapa Mizukage kalian memiliki tatapan yang begitu kosong dan kenapa memerintahkan kalian membunuh pengguna _Kekkai Genkai_ tanpa alasan? Karena organisasi yang diikuti orang yang memerangkap Mizukage kalian takut karena pengguna _Kekkai Genkai_ akan menjadi subah ancaman yang tak bisa dilihat dengan sebelah mata saja!"Jelas Naruto dan menimbulkan berbagai reaksi dari kedua belah pihak.

"Aku juga sempat melawan orang yang memerangkap Mizukage kalian."Ucap Naruto dan membuat mereka semua terkejut.

"siapa namanya Naruto."Tanya Mei pada Naruto.

"aku tidak tahu Mei-sama, namun kalian semua berhati hatilah pada orang yang menggunakan jubah dengan motif awan merah."Ucap Naruto pada semua yang ada disana.

"Jika kalian setuju dengan apa yang aku katakan jatuhkan senjata kalian dan mulailah bangun Kirigakure untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi."Ucap Naruto.

"Tak ada alasan lagi untuk berperang,"Ucap salah satu pasukan Kirigakure dan menjatuhkan senjatanya lalu diikuti oleh seluruh pasukan Rebelion.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian?"Tanya Naruto pada pasukan Rebelion

"Inilah yang kami inginkan dari dulu."Ucap Mei dengan menjatuhkan senjatanya diikuti oleh seluruh pasukan Rebelion dan diakhiri dengan bersalamannya Mei Terumi dan juga salah satu Jounin Elite dari pasukan Kirigakure

Kini setelah kedua belah pihak berdamai mereka memulai membangun kembali Kirigakure dan Mei Terumi diangkat menjadi Godaime Mizukage. Kini Mei, Haku, Ao, Zabuza, Naruto dan beberapa Jounin yang dulunya dari pasukan Kirigakure sedang berkumpul digedung Mizukage

"Hah akhirnya perang saudara ini berakhir juga."Ucap seorang Jounin.

"Kau benar, aku suka suasana yang seperti ini."Ucap Haku.

"Oh ya Naruto, aku sebenarnya ingin tahu kenapa matamu kau tutupi seperti itu?"Tanya Mei pada Naruto dan diikuti tatapan dari semua yang ada disana pada Naruto. (Naruto masih pake _Hange_ )

"Baiklah."Naruto membuka penutup menunjukan mata dengan pupil putih susu dan juga retina putih bening miliknya dan sukses membuat semua yang ada disana terkejut terutama Ao.

"Ka-kau seorang Hyuga?"Tanya Ao.

"Bukan, inilah penyebab aku dikucilkan dan keluar dari desa."Ucap Naruto.

"maksudmu?"tanya Mei

Naruto menatap Zabuza dan juga Haku lalu dibalas anggukan dari keduanya.

"Silahkan bocah."Ucap Zabuza dan diikuti tatapan dari semua yang ada disana.

"Apa maksudmu memanggil pahlawan Kirigakure dengan sebutan bocah Zabuza!"Ucap Mei sedikit keras.

Zabuza dan Haku menatap Naruto dan mengangguk kecil.

 **KAI**

Setelah asap menghilang menampakan seorang anak berumur 12an tahun dengan pakaian yang sama sedang berdiri tak lupa pedang yang berada dipinggangnya.

"Aku masih berumur 12 tahun."Ucap Naruto yang sukses membuat semua yang ada disana terkejut minus Zabuza dan Haku yang telah mengerti.

"Ka-kau ma-masih 12tahun?"Tanya Ao yang terkejut dan dibalas anggukan mantap dari Naruto.

"dan mata ini bukan **Byakugan** ini mata yang hanya aku yang memilikinya."Ucap Naruto.

"Haahhh, kau benar benar penuh misteri Naruto."Ucap Zabuza dan dibalas kekehan dari Naruto.

"Kau bilang tadi kau dikucilkan dan keluar dari desamu, lalu dari mana kau berasal Naruto?"Tanya Mei pada Naruto.

"aku dari Konoha, dan aku anak dari Yondaime Hokage."Ucap Naruto dan kembali membuat semuanya terkejut minus Zabuza dan Haku lagi.

"Mereka membuangku dan menganggapku aib desa."Ucap Naruto.

"Maaf membuatmu mengingat kembali itu semua Naruto."Ucap Mei dan ditambah anggukan dari mereka semua.

"Tak apa Mei sama, oh ya apakah aku boleh meminta suatu hal pada anda?"Tanya Naruto

"apapun Naruto, kau pahlawan desa ini maka dari itu Kirigakure akan memberi apapun padamu sebisa kami bisa."Ucap Mei dan semua yang ada disana tersenyum membuat Naruto malu.

"Tak usah seperti itu Mei-sama. Saya sekarang menjadi _Missing-nin_ rank A, apakah bisa saya mengikuti ujian _Chunin_ diKonoha dan saya ikut atas nama desa Kirigakure?"Tanya Naruto pada Mei.

"Tentu saja, dan kami akan melepas status _Missing-nin_ mu dan seluruh Shinobi Kirigakure tak akan mengejarmu."Ucap Mei mantap.

"Arigatou arigatou Mei-sama, arigatou minna"Ucap Naruto dengan membungkuk pada seluruh orang yang ada disana.

"Sudahlah Naruto. Oh ya setelah ini kau akan kemana Naruto?"Tanya Mei

"Mungkin 2-3 hari lagi aku akan pergi ke Nadeshiko untuk lebih mempelajari elemen _Fuuton,_ aku dengar disana banyak pengguna eleman _Futton_ yang hebat, dan juga jika waktu ujian _Chunin_ telah tiba tolong kabari aku 2 minggu sebelum ujian dilaksanakan."Ucap Naruto sopan.

"Baiklah Naruto."Ucap Mei

"Baiklah minna aku pergi dulu"Ucap Naruto

 **TBC**

 **SAATNYA BALAS REVIEW**

 **: Karena pedang yang itu belum bertemu pemilik aslinya saat Dei memberikan pedang tersebut.**

 **Uhara Uchime : Mungkin maksud anda SakuNaru, Untuk Pair lihat tunggu di Chapter depan ya, yang pasti pairnya bukan dari Konoha.**

 **: Naru gak akan jadi dark, tapi juga gak akan sebaik dahulu.**

 **Sekian, maaf untuk yang tidak terbalas reviewnya, akan saya balas dichapter depan, semoga Chapter ini lebih baik dari Chapter Chapter sebelumnya.**

 **Komozaku Wooza Out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kumagawa Naruto**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from naruto manga. But this fic is mine**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pair: Naruto x Shizuka**

 **Warning : Typo, Alur Berantakan, Ide Pasaran (Maybe), OOC, OC, StrongNaru...GodLike**

 **Summary : Hanya karena warna mata dan chakra yang berbeda dari anggota keluarganya dia dianggap aib bagi keluarga dan desanya, kini dia dibuang, diasingkan, tak dianggap. Namun setelah bertemunya dia dengan seseorang kini dia akan kembali dan membawa perubahan yang besar.**

 **Chapter 5**

Konohagakure no Sato.

Terlihat seorang laki laki dengan rambut putih panjang dengan tampang mesum sedang duduk dikantor hokage bersama sang hokage, mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang mereka anggap penting.

"Kenapa sensei sangat ingin mengajak Menma-kun pergi keluar desa sensei ?" tanya sang Hokage a.k.a Minato.

"Aku mengajak Menma keluar desa bukan hanya karena tak ada alasan, aku ingin mengajaknya karena aku ingin dia memiliki pengalaman berada didunia luar dan juga aku akan melatihnya sebelum ujian Chunin, bukannya kau telah menyebarkan ujian Chunin pada seluruh desa. Apa kau ingin mendengar bahwa seorang anak Hokage sang Kiiroi Sengko lemah dan terbunuh dibabak kedua heh Minato."Jelas orang berambut putih tersebut a.k.a Jiraiya salah satu dari legenda Sennin.

"Bukannya begito sensei aku bingung apakah Khusina mau akan hal itu?" Ucap Minato dengan menaruh tangannya dibawah dagu untuk menopang kepalanya.

"Aku percaya dia mau, dia seorang anak muda yang sangat bersemangat, aku juga tahu jika dia pasti ingin mengalahkan kakaknya dan membawanya pulang" Ucap Jiraiya yang berjalan menuju jendela.

"Fikirkanlah lagi Minato, keselamatan Menma aku jamin dengan nyawaku sendiri."Ucap Jiraya yang melompat pergi dari jendela kantor Hokage.

"Haahhh mungkin lebih baik aku pulang sebentar."Ucap Minato lalu menghilang dengan kilatan kuning.

Kediaman Yondaime Hokage.

"Tadaima." Terdengar sebuah suara dari luar rumah dan disusul dengan pintu yang terbuka.

"Okaeri anata, tak biasanya kau pulang jam segini Minato." Ucap seorang wanita cantik berambut merah dengan perut yang melendung akibat adanya manusia baru yang menunggu untuk melihat indahnya dunia.

"Haahhh, aku ada sedikit urusan, dimana Menma?" Tanya Minato dengan celingak celinguk mencari anaknya.

"Dia sedang dihalaman belakang, mungkin berlatih, memangnya ada apa Minato?" Tanya sang Istri Red Habanero a.k.a Khusina Uzumaki.

"Nanti akan aku ceritakan saat makan malam Tsuma, dan jangan terlalu berlebihan dalam mengurus urusan rumah Tsuma aku tak mau sibungsu ini kenapa napa." Ucap Minato seraya mengelur perut sang istri.

"Iya anata, ah dia menendang"Ucap senang Khusina.

"Kau tahu jika ayah datang ya,"Ucap Minato dengan berkata pada perut sang istri.

Khusina tersenyum dengan memegang perutnya. "andaikan Naruto masih ada disini pasti rumah ini akan lebih ramai lagi, Naruto dan Menma berebut mainan, anak yang ada dikandunganku ini yang sedang menarik narik bajuku untuk mengajak bermain saat aku sedang memasak, kau yang tertawa tanpa dosa dengan meminum teh seraya mengerjakan tugas hokage dirumah" Jelas Khusina menceritakan bayang bayang imajinasi yang sedang dia fikirkan, tanpa sadar sebuah liquid bening menetes dari bola matanya.

"Sudahlah Khusina, kesalahan yang dulu tak usah kau ungkit kembali kita jalani yang sekarang seraya berusaha memperbaiki kesalahan yang pernah kita lakukan, itu adalah cara satu satunya untuk kita melewati cobaan ini." Ucap Minato menenangkan sang istri dengan mengelus elus kepala sang istri.

PLUK, Khusina memeluk Minato. " Janjilah padaku Minato hiks, bawa Naruto hiks kembali kerumah, hiks aku ingin hiks memperbaiki kesalahanku dahulu" Khusina menanggis dipelukan sang Hokage dan juga sang suami.

"Aku berjanji Khusina, jangan terbawa emosi itu tak baik untuk kandunganmu, sekarang kita jaga Naruko, itu permintaan terakhir Naruto, Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze itu nama yang diinginkan Naruto, kita jaga dia sebagai pelepas rasa bersalah kita pada Naruto." Jelas Minato. Tanpa sadar sepasang mata sedang memandang kejadian itu dibalik pintu belakang rumah yang sedikit terbuka.

" Nii-san, aku berjanji akan membawamu pulang, itu janji seumur hidupku."Tekad bulat dari orang yang mengintip itu a.k.a Menma telah bulat dan terpatri kuat difikiran dan juga hatinya.

Malam harinya keluarga Namikaze sedang melakukan makan malam bersama dikediamannya. Mereka makan dengan tenang dan rapih sesekali canda tawa ada karena perbuatan Menma yang mengejek sang ayah dan Khusina yang marah akibat ulah sang suami.

"Semoga adikmu tak seperti Kaa-chan yang mudah marah."Bisik Minato ditelinga Menma.

"Kita berdoa saja pada Kami-sama tou-san, aku juga takut terjadi seperti itu, nanti ada berita bahwa seorang Jounin Elit Konoha a.k.a Menma Uzumaki Namikaze babak belur dihajar seorang genin yang adalah adik kandungnya a.k.a Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze dikutip dari Koran Harian Konoha, kalau kaya gitu kan gak lucu tou-san"Bisik Menma pada Minato dan disusul tawa lepas mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan?" Tanya Khusina yang menatap kedua orang ayah anak tersebut dengan wajah meminta penjelasan.

Minato dan Menma terkejut dengan sedikit keringat dingin. "A-ano Kaa-san to-tou-san me-menceritakan wajah Jiraiya sensei babak belur dipukuli gadis yang dia intip iya itu Kaa-san itu"Bohong Menma dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Benarkah Minato?!" Tanya Khusina pada Minato dengan wajah garangnya.

"Ah, i-ya Tsuma iya hehe" Jawab Minato dengan sebuah keringat mengalir dipipi kirinya.

"Hahaha, jika diingat ingat lucu juga hahaha." Kini giliran Khusina yang tertawa keras didepan mereka berdua dan disusul oleh tawa dari Minato dan Menma.

" Ah iya gara gara membicarakan Jiraiya-sensei aku jadi ingat sesuatu."Ucap Minato dan diberi tatapan penasaran dari Khusina dan Menma.

" apa itu tou-san ?" Tanya Menma penasaran dan disahut anggukan dari Khusina.

" Begini Menma, Jiraiya-sensei mengejakmu keluar desa untuk mencari pengalaman dan juga berlatih bersamanya apakah kau mau?" Tanya Minato.

"APA, jangan harap si ero-sennin itu bisa mengajak Menma-kun keluar dari desa!"Teriak Khusina dengan rambut yang telah berkibar membentuk seperti ekor dengan jumlah 9.

"Te-tenanglah Kaa-chan, a-aku ingin hal itu."Ucap Menma yang seketika membuat mata Khusina membulat.

"Ta-tapi,-",, "Tenanglah Khusina, jika kau rindu pada Menma-kun kita bisa mengunjunginya sewaktu waktu, aku sudah menanamkan segel Hiraisin padanya." Ucap Minato dengan bijaksana.

"hah, baiklah tapi Menma-kun, kau jangan sampai terpengaruh sifat mesum si ero-sennin itu sampai kau terpengaruh-" Ucapan Khusina tak diselesaikan namun rambut Khusina mulai berkibar dan itu adalah terusan dari kata katanya tadi.

GLUP. Menma menelan ludah akibat takut lalu menangguk pelan dan itu cukup untuk menurunkan rambut Khusina.

Sedangkan itu disebuah hutan terlihat seorang anak laki laki dengan penutup matanya berjalan ditengah hutan, namun tak berapa lama dia berhenti didekat sebuah sungai yang jernih memantulkan cahaya sang penerang malam.

"Sepertinya disini tempat yang cocok," Ucap anak tersebut seraya mendudukan dirinya disebuah batu besar dipinggiran sungai. " _ada yang datang!_ "Batin Naruto dan berubah menjadi udara agar tak terlihat.

" _Siapa mereka, mereka terlihat mencurigakan._ "Batin Naruto.

"Semua persiapan sudah selesai tinggal melakukan rencananya saja bos" Ucap salah satu dari orang orang tersebut.

Orang yang dipanggil bos tersebut berhenti berjalan dan tertawa. "Hahaha. Cepat kabarkan pada yang lainnya untuk mempersiapkan penyerangan besok, aku ingin menikahi putri sekaligus pemimpin dari Nadeshiko. Shizuka."

Kini Naruto sedang terbang dengan kekuatan _Akuma no Mi_ nya mengikuti para pasukan yang akan menyerang Nadeshiko. Dia terbang dengan perlahan dengan jarak yang bisa dihitung dekat.(Naruto jadi udara)

"Kita hampir sampai tuan." Ucap salah satu orang yang akan melakukan penyerangan tersebut.

"Kalian telah melakukan sesuatu seharusnya."Ucap sang bos.

"Tuan tenang saja, aku telah tahu jalan yang aman untuk masuk kedesa ini dan melakukan penyerangan."Ucap salah satu anak buah.

"Baiklah kita berkemah disini dahulu dan mulai melakukan perjalannan lagi besok. Dan menjalankan acara kita" Kata sang bos dan dibalas anggukan oleh para anak buahnya.

" _Aku harus segera pergi ke Nadeshikodan memberi tahu tentang ini semua._ " Batin Naruto.

Naruto sekarang pergi ke Nadeshiko dengan cepat bagaikan angin #emang angin -_-!), dan dia kini telah sampai didepan gerbang desa tersebut.

"Ada apa kau kemari bocah, dan dari mana kau malam malam begini?" tanya sang penjaga gerbang.

"maaf Shinobi-san apakah bisa saya bertemu dengan pemimpin desa ini?" tanya Naruto dengan sopan.

" Ada urusan apa kau ingin bertemu pemimpin kami?" tanya penjaga gerbang yang satunya.

" Aku hanya ingin tinggal disini untuk belajar sedikit elemen _Fuuton_ Shinobi-san." Jawab Naruto.

" Aha, kau pasti juga seorang shinobi bocah, tapi dari mana asalmu bocah?" Tanya penjaga gerbang itu lagi.

" Aku hanya seorang pengembara bersama tou-sanku tuan." Jawab sopan Naruto.

" Lalu dimana tou-san mu ? dan mengapa kau menggunakan penutup mata bocah?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Tou-sanku telah meninggal tuan, dan aku menggunakan ini karena aku tak diperbolehkan tou-san menunjukan mataku." Jawab Naruto yang sukses membuat kedua penjaga gerbang tersebut terkejut.

" Ah, maafkan aku, mari aku antar." Tawar sang penjaga gerbang.

"Arigatou Shinobi-san."Balas Naruto.

Kini Naruto dan sang penjaga gerbang telah sampai pada kediaman dari sang pemimpin desa. Mereka berhenti sebentar sebelum memasuki desa.

" Bocah, jika kau bertemu dengannya jangan terkejut ya." Ucap sang shinobi.

" Memangnya kenapa shinobi san ?" Tanya Naruto binggung.

" Sudah kau lihat saja nanti." Jawab sang Shinobi.

"Mereka berdua akhirnya memasuki rumah tersebut sebelum menjelaskan maksud mereka kepada penjaga rumah tersebut.

" Shizuka-sama saya minta izin untuk masuk." Kata sang shinobi.

" Silahkan masuk." Terdengar suara yang sangat kecil atau tepatnya seperti suara anak remaja.

Mereka pun masuk dan yang ada didalam sukses membuat Naruto terkejut, bahkan sangat terkejut.

" di-dia ma-masih muda." Ucap Naruto pada sang shinobi dan dibalas anggukan dari sang shinobi.

"Ada apa Kokei?" Tanya sang pemimpin desa tersebut a.k.a Shizuka.

"Saya mengantarkan anak ini, dia berkata akan tinggal disini untuk sementara." Ucap sang penjaga gerbang yang diketahu bernama Kokei.

" Baiklah kau boleh pergi Kokei." Ucap Shizuka dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kokei.

" apa yang kau inginkan bocah." Tanya Shizuka.

"Hey kau bahkan lebih pendek dari aku, kenapa kau bilang aku bocah!" Umpat Naruto seraya menunjuk Shizuka.

" Hey sopanlah sedikit pada putri Shizuka!" Ucap Takumi pada Naruto.

" Tak apa Takumi, aku yang salah, apa yang kau inginkan err-",, " Naruto, Kumagawa Naruto." Ucapan Shizuka dipotong oleh Naruto.

" Yah, apa yang kau inginkan Naruto?" Tanya Shizuka.

" Aku hanya ingin belajar elemen _Fuuton_ , aku dengar disini adalah tempat pemilik elemen _Fuuton_ yang bisa dikatakan hebat.?" Jelas Naruto.

" Hah, ternyata masih ada orang yang tertarik akan elemen _Fuuton,_ biasanya mereka hanya ingin membangkitkan _Kekkai Genkai_ " Ucap Takumi.

"Itu tak terlalu penting, jika kau bisa menguasai elemenmu dengan baik bahkan pengguna _Kekkai Touta_ pun dapat kau kalahkan." Ucap Naruto yang diberi senyuman dari kedua wanita didepannya.

" Kau anak yang menarik." Ucap Takumi.

" Jadi, kapan aku bisa belajar elemen angin ?" Tanya Naruto

" Kau memiliki berapa perubahan jenis chakra?"Tanya Shizuka

" Dua, _Katon_ dan _Fuuton"_ Jawab Naruto.

" kau akan belajar 2 Hari lagi, karena 2 hari mulai besok akan ada Festival didesa ini, jadi selamat datang di Nadeshiko." Ucap Shizuka dengan senyum lembut pada Naruto.

" _Jarang sekali putri Shizuka tersenyum pada seseorang, mungkin dia tertarik pada anak ini._ " Batin Takumi

" Arigatou." Ucap Naruto dengan membungkuk 90derajat.

" dan siapa yang akan mengajariku?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

" Ak-",, " Aku yang langsung akan mengajarimu semua jutsu elemen _Fuuton_ yang aku ketahui." Ucapan Takumi dipotong oleh Shizuka yang sukses membuat sang penjaga Shizuka tersebut membulatkan mata.

" apa maksud anda Shizuka-sama." Tanya Takumi.

" Maksudku aku yang akan melatihnya _Fuuton_ dan kau akan melatihku elemen _Katon,_ karena aku juga memiliki perubahan jenis chakra _Katon_." Jawab Shizuka.

" Baiklah, jika aku boleh tahu kau memiliki berapa perubahan jenis chakra,?" Tanya Naruto.

" Tiga, _Fuuton, Katon_ dan _Doton_ " Jelas Shizuka.

Naruto tersenyum. " Mari bangkitkan _Kekkai Touta_ mu " Ucap Naruto seraya tersenyum.

Shizuka ikut tersenyum. " Tapi, kenapa matamu kau tutup Naruto-kun ? "Tanya Shizuka.

" _Benar perhitunganku, Shizuka-sama menyukai anak ini, akhirnya._ " Batin Takumi seraya tersenyum.

" Ada beberapa hal kecil yang harus aku tutupi, yang pasti aku tak akan membahayakan kalian dan juga desa ini." Ucap Naruto.

" Baiklah silahkan cari apartemen disekitar sini dan bawa ini-" Ucapan shizuka ia gantung seraya memberi tanda tangan pada sebuah kertas. " Ini adalah perintah mutlak dariku. " Ucap Shizuka seraya memberikan secarik kertas pada Naruto dan Naruto menerimanya.

" Arigatou Shizuka-sama." Ucap Naruto seraya membungkuk sopan pada Shizuka dan Takumi.

Kini Naruto berjalan jalan seraya melihat lihat indahnya desa Nadeshiko, kain penutup matanya dia lepaskan dan menunjukan mata putihnya. Dia berhenti didepan sebuah bangunan yang telihat sederhana namun memiliki lantai dengan 3 tingkatan. Didepannya tertulis kanji dengan arti apartemen.

" Sepertinya disini tempat strategis untuk menginap. Tidak jauh dari pusat kota namun juga tak terlalu dekat." Ucap Naruto entah pada siapa. Dia berjalan mendekati bangunan tersebut seraya memakai kembali penutup mata miliknya.

" Selamat datang " Sapa seorang wanita yang berada dimeja resepsionis :p

" Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan.?" Tanya sang wanita dengan sopan.

" Bagini, ini surat yang diberikan Shizuka-sama pada saya untuk mencari penginapan. " Jawab Naruto.

" Ah, baiklah tuan, ini kunci kamar anda, kamar anda bernomor 20 tuan. " Jawab sang petugas dengan senyum ramah. Naruto menerima kunci tersebut namun belum beranjak pergi dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

" Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi tuan.?" Tanyanya lagi.

" Ano, berapa bayaran yang harus saya keluarkan ? " Tanya Naruto sopan.

" Ah, tak perlu tuan, Shizuka-sama yang memberikan titah untuk saya agar jika anda menginap tak perlu mengambil bayaran apapun dari anda. " Jawab sang petugas yang membuat Naruto terkejut.

" Apa itu tak apa, bahkan saya tidak tahu akan hal tersebut. " Jawab Naruto.

" Tak apa tuan, hal tersebut hanya terjadi dua kali dalam sejarah pemerintahan Shizuka-sama, yang pertama pada seorang pedagang muda seperti anda yang memiliki nama Sagiri dua bulan yang lalu namun dia sudah meninggal dibunuh bandit bandit gunung, dan yang kedua terjadi paa anda. " Jawab sang petugas dengan tersenyum.

" Tapi kenama Shizuka-sama tak terlihat sedih ?" Tanya Naruto.

" Dia tidak tahu atas kejadian tersebut sampai sekarang, namun tuan anda berhati hatilah dengan orang dengan nama Tokiwa, ada kabar simpang siur dialah yang telah membunuh Sagiri karena Tokiwa sangat menginginkan gelar pemimpin desa Nadeshiko ini. " Terang sang petugas setengah berbisik pada Naruto.

" Arigatou, petugas-san. " Ucap sopan Naruto seraya membungkuk.

" Tak usah sungkan, panggil saja aku Shina, Shina Takigawa " Ucap petugas tersebut.

" Arigatou Shina-san. " Ulang Naruto.

Naruto berjalan mencari kamar yang dikatakan oleh petugas tadi dengan menaikan kain penutup matanya sebelah kanan.

" 20, 20 ah itu dia. " Ucap Naruto lalu masuk setelah membuka kamar tersebut dengan kuncinya.

" Ini benar benar mewah, Shizuka-sama benar benar baik denganku walau kami sama sama masih muda. " Ujar Naruto.

" Lebih baik aku bersiaga siapa tahu serangan itu akan diadakan malam ini, tapi besok kan ada festival apa-" Ucapan Naruto digantungnya. " Mereka akan menyerang besok " Ucap Naruto

" Akan aku musnahkan mereka semua. " Naruto menyeringai lebar dengan mata yang berubah menjadi mata dewa level tiganya.

Disebuah hutan terlihat segerombol manusia menyiapkan senjata berat dari mereka, mulai dari pelontar batu sampai bom bom yang berukuran sebesar kepala manusia.

" Kapan akan kita mulai bos?" tanya salah satu anak buah dari sang bos.

" Kita akan mulai saat festival dan saat pemimpin mereka keluar untuk berpidato, akan aku bunuh dia dan aku akan menjadi pemimpin desa ini. " Ujar sang bos dengan seringainya.

Sementara itu dirumah sang pemimpin desa, terlihat seorang wanita mondar mandir gelisah.

" Bagaimana ini Takumi, Izaka, aku tak biasa berpidato, apa tahun ini tak diadakan saja pidatonya. Aku benar benar takut. " Ucap sang pemimpin desa a.k.a Shizuka.

" Shizuka-sama, anda tak perlu takut akan hal itu, pidato seperti apapun warga desa ini akan senang. " Ucap Izaka dan ditambahi dengan anggukan dari Takumi.

" Apa anda tak malu dengan Naruto-kun, dia bahkan bisa mengucapkan kata mutiara didepan anda dan didepanku. " Ucap Takumi dan sukses membuat sebuah semburat merah dipipi Shizuka.

" Takumi, a-apa ma-maksudmu. " Ucap Shizuka terbata akibat malu.

" Anda pasti tahu Shizuka-sama." Jawab Takumi

Sedangkan itu, dihutan dekat desa Nadeshiko terdapat dua orang sedang berjalan menuju arah desa.

" Ero-sennin, sebenarnya kita akan pergi kemana?!" Ucap sang jinchuriki Kyubi a.k.a Menma.

" Diam dan ikuti aku, kita akan melihat sebuah festival yang hanya ada didesa ini. " Ujar orang yang dipanggil ero-sennin, dialah petapa suci Jiraiya.

" Kapan kita sampai ? " Tanya Menma lagi.

" Nanti malam atau bahkan pagi jika kau hanya bicara terus. " Jawab Jiraiya dan membuat Menma mendengus kesal.

Hari festival pun datang, Naruto berdiri dipuncak tertinggi dari desa Nadeshiko. Tak lupa kain penutup mata dan jubahnya yang berkibar diterpa angin.

" Desa yang benar benar indah, akan aku jaga ketentraman desa ini apapun caranya. " Ujar Naruto dengan matanya yang terlihat bercahaya walau tertutup kain penutup matanya.

Sementara itu, dua orang laki laki telah memasuki desa Nadeshiko.

"Kita telah sampai lihat disana festival Nadeshiko itu. " Ujar Jiraiya.

" Itu festival yang besar, ayo kita lihat kesana ero-sennin." Teriak Menma.

Merekapun pergi untuk melihat festival tersebut.

Malampun berlanjut, puncak dari festival akan diadakan esok hari dengan pidato dari sang pemimpin desa dan juga kembang api besar pada malam harinya. Disini terlihat sang tokoh utama berdiri tenang didepan kaca apartemennya.

" Besok adalah saatnya, aku tak mau desa kecil nan indah ini hancur hanya karena sifat egois dari seorang manusia. " Ucap lirih Naruto.

" Akan aku jaga desa ini, dan juga akan aku bawa perdamaian didunia ini. " Ucap Naruto dengan tekadnya.

Keesokan harinya festival kembali digelar, namun hari ini adalah puncak dari festival tersebut, festival hari ini lebih besar dari festival kemarin. Bahkan ada beberapa orang saudagar saudagar kaya dari berbagai desa datang kedesa ini hanya untuk melihat festival tersebut.

Malam hari tiba, mulai dari siang tadi Naruto telah berjaga jaga dan mengawasi gerak gerik yang mencurigakan. Dan ada beberapa fakta bahwa dari beberapa saudagar mereka ikut andil untuk menjatuhkan desa ini dan ternyata tujuan mereka adalah mengontrol perekonomian dari desa ini.

" Malam ini akan jadi malam yang panjang " Ucap Naruto lirih.

Naruto kembali ketempatnya biasa berdiri untuk melakukan pencarian dan juga bersiaga, dia merubah tubuhnya menjadi angin kembali agar tak ada orang yang mengetahui.

" Saatnya sang tuan putri melakukan pidatonya. " Teriak sang pembawa acara dan disambut dengan teriakan riuh dari seluruh warga disana.

Tidak lama kemudian keluarlah seorang wanita muda nan cantik menggunakan pakaian yang menunjukan derajatnya sebagai seorang pemimpin, saat sang putri keluar teriakan riuh kembali terjadi dari para warga desa tersebut. Hanya dengan satu kali angkatan tangan seluruh warga terdiam.

" Baiklah, seluruh warga Nadeshiko yang sangat aku cintai, pada- " namun

BOOMMM

baru saja sang putri akan memulai pidatonya sebuah suara ledakan terdengar keras mengakibatkan seluruh warga berhamburan lari untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka.

" Putri Shizuka!" Teriak Takumi seraya menarik Shizuka masuk kembali kedalam gedung.

" Ada apa ini Takumi ? " Tanya Shizuka ketakutan

" Kelihatannya ada orang yang ingin menghancurkan desa ini. " Jelas Takumi.

Sedangkan itu, Jiraiya dan Menma mulai berlari mencari asal serangan serang tersebut.

" Menma, kau cari asal serangan ini kearah barat, aku akan mencarinya ketimur, dan juga buat dua bunshin untuk mencari ke utara serta selatan, " Perintah Jiraiya pada menma dan dijawab dengan anggukan.

 **Kagebunshin no Jutsu**

Bunshin Menma berlari kearah utara dan juga selatan sedangkan Menma dan Jiariya menuju Barat dan Timur.

Sedangkan Naruto masih tetap berdiri diatas gedung tertinggi didesa tersebut.

" Sudah dimulai ya. " Ucap lirih Naruto dan dia bergegas terbang menuju arah dimana Shizuka berada.

Sedangkan bersama Shizuka dia sedang dikepung oleh sekitar 30 bandit bandit dan sedang dia hadapi bersama Takumi.

 **Enbu : Ni no**

Teriak Shizuka seraya berputar cepat dan melontarkan kunai kunainya menuju para bandit sedangkan Takumi melawan bandit bandit yang berada dibelakang sang tuan putri.

" Mereka seperti tak ada habisnya" Ujar Takumi.

" Hah, kau benar Takumi." Balas Shizuka yang kini sedang saling berpungungan dengan Takumi.

" Kalian tak akan bisa mengalahkan kami semua, kami lebih banyak dari kalian." Ujar salah satu bandit dengan sombong.

"Akan aku bunuh kau!" Teriak Shizuka seraya merapatkan handsealnya.

 **Fuuton : Kazekiri no Jutsu**

ARRRGGG

Sebelum Shizuka mengeluarkan jutsunya dia telah didahului oleh seseorang yang mengeluarkan jutsunya dari belakang para bandit bandit tersebut.

" Siapa kau!" Tanya salah satu bandit.

"Aku akan membunuh orang yang melakukan ini semua!" Teriak orang tersebut.

" _Suaranya seperti Naruto-kun/Naruto-san"_ Batin Shizuka dan Takumi.

Dalam hitungan menit, seluruh bandit tersebut telah mati karena orang misterius tersebut.

" Kau tak apa?" tanya orang tersebut.

" Tak apa." Jawab Shizuka

" Aku Namikaze Uzumaki Menma" Ucap orang tersebut yang ternyata Menma seraya menjulurkan tangannya bermaksud mengajak salaman.

" Shiuzka, pemimpin desa ini." Jawab Shizuka singkat.

" Ah, gomenasai Shizuka-sama." Ucap Menma seraya menundukan badannya horma.

" Tak apa." Ucap singkat Shizuka.

" Wah wah wah, lihat siapa pahlawan sang putri itu, hanya seorang bocah ingusan" Terdengar suara dari belakang Menma dan sukses membuat mereka memalingkan wajah pada sumber suara itu.

" Tokiwa! Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini hah." Teriak Shizuka.

" Wah, tenang tenang tuan putri. Oh ya yang aku mau hanya kursi kepemimpinan dari desa Nadeshiko tercinta ini dan juga kau harus menjadi istriku Shizuka-chan." Ucap atau tepatnya paksa dari Tokiwa.

" Grrr. . . Bangsat ! " Teriak Shizuka seraya berlari dan meloncat tinggi serta kaki kanannya diangkat lebih tinggi dari kepalanya.

"Tuan putri jangan!" Teriak Takumi pada sang pemimpin namun tak digubrisnya.

 **Nadeshiko-Ryu Shinku Enbu**

 **Doton : Doryuuheki**

Setelah jarak antara Shizuka dengan Tokiwa dekat muncul dinding tanah yang menjulang naik dan mengenai Shizuka yang kini terpelanting akibat tabrakannya dengan jutsu tersebut.

AHH

BRRUK

" Hahaha, hanya sebegitu sajakah kekuatan sang tuan putri dari Nadeshiko, hah memalukan.!" Ucap Tokiwa dengan angkuhnya.

" Bangsat, akan kubu-" Ucapan Takumi terhenti oleh sebuah tangan yang menghalanginya maju. " Biar aku saja." Ujar Menma lirih.

Menma berlari cepat tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Takumi, dihadapannya juga muncul beberapa bandit dan shinobi bayaran menghadangnya. Tak terelakan lagi pertarungan antara Menma dan juga bandit bandit bayaran dari Tokiwa. Karena kalah jumlah Menma mundur dan hanya dapat membunuh 7 dari puluhan bandit disana.

" Sial mereka banyak sekali." Ucap Menma seraya memegangi lengan kirinya yang terkena sabetan pedang.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata menatap kejadian itu dengan amat teliti. Dia dengan pakaian yang bersimbah darah dan beberapa robekan dipakaiannya menandakan dia baru saja selesai akan sebuah pertarungan besar.

" Bunuh mereka, sisakan sang tuan putri untukku!" Teriak Tokiwa yang dijawab dengan berlarinya para pengawalnya.

" _apa ini akhir hidupku. Maafkan aku Nii-san, Tou-san, Kaa-chan, ero-sennin._ " Batin Menma menutup matanya. Namun-

DUUAR

Terdengar suara ledakan berada didepannya. Dari dalam asap ledakan tersebut terlihat samar samar seorang laki laki berdiri tegap dengan pedang yang tergantung gagah dipinggang kirinya.

" Naruto-kun/ Naruto-san" Ucap Shizuka dan juga Takumi bersamaan.

" Kalian tenanglah, ini tak akan lama." Ucap Naruto tenang

" Nii-san " Ucap lirih Menma yang masih dapat didengar oleh Shizuka dan Takumi.

Naruto berlari cepat menuju para bandit bandit itu dan para bandit punn juga ikut berlari menuju Naruto. Naruto melompat melewati para bandit tersebut dengan sesekali menebaskan pedangnya, tiga kepala bandit terbelah akibat tebasan Naruto. Naruto berlari lagi menuju bandit bandit yang terkejut akibat serangan Naruto, mereka marah dan berlari lagi , tak sampai lima menit bandit bandit disana mati dengan mengenaskan.

" _Itu orang yang memintaku/Shizuka-sama untuk mengajari elemen Fuuton_ " Batin Shizuka dan Takumi terkejut sekaligus kagum.

" _Nii-san kau benar benar hebat._ " Batin Menma terkagum kagum.

" Kurang ajar, kalian bunuh dia! " Teriak Tokiwa dan dibalas anggukan oleh kelima shinobi bayaran yang berada dibelakang Tokiwa.

" Kau akan mati bocah buta! " Teriak sombonng Tokiwa.

 **Katon : Gouryuuka no Jutsu**

 **Fuuton : Daitoppa**

Dari dua jutsu tersebut munculah tiga ekor naga api raksasa sedang terbang cepat mengarah pada Naruto. Dengan tenang Naruto memegang pedangnya dan menambah aliran chakra pada pedangnya.

 **Double Fire Dragon Dance**

Dua kali tebasan munculan dua naga api yang tak kalah besar bertabrakan dengan tiga naga api dari para shinobi bayaran tersebut. Karena kalah dalam jumlah satu naga api melesat menuju Naruto dan menabrak Naruto menimbulkan lubang digedung tersebut.

" Huahaha mati kau bocah buta.!" Tawa dari Tokiwa bergema diseluruh penjuru ruangan tersebut.

" Nii-san/ Naruto-kun/ Naruto-san" Teriak Menma, Shizuka dan Takumi yang terkejut akan hal tersebut.

" Huahahaha, dia tidak akan hidup lagi, hanya anak ingu-, , " Ucapan dari Tokiwa terpotong karena dari dalam debu debu tersebut masih berdiri sosok manusia yang berada diatas naga anginnya.

" Apa hanya segitu kekuatan dari shinobi bayaran berpangkat rank A dan B ?" Ucap Naruto yang kain penutup matanya dilepas menunjukan mata berpola riak hitam merahnya.

" bagaimana jika kalian merasakan kekuatan seorang bocah yang kau anggap buta ini shinobi-san. " Ucap Naruto dingin seraya memasang kuda kuda andalannya, dengan sekali tebasan-

 **The Death Blow**

SRAASH

CRRASH

ARRGHH

Teriakan memilukan keluar dari tiga shinobi yang badannya terpisah menjadi dua bagian, sedangkan dua lainnya masih dapat menghindar.

" Kalian berdua hebat juga, " Ucap Naruto tersenyum atau tepatnya menyeringai ala psikopat.

" _Itu Naruto-kun?_ " Batin Shizuka bergidik ngeri.

" Akan aku hancurkan orang orang yang akan menghancurkan desa ini, terlebih lagi orang yang akan menangkap sang putri, matilah kalian!" Teriak Naruto bersamaan dengan naga angin Naruto melesat menuju dua shinobi yang tersisa yang pasrah menunggu ajal yang akann menjemputnya.

BUUM

Lubang selebar 7 meter tercipta akibat tabrakan dari naga angin milik Naruto. Tokiwa hanya dapat berdiam ditempat dengan wajah pucat pasi dan kaki yang bergetar hebat menandakan dia takut.

" Kalian tidak apa apa? "Tanya seorang pria dengan rambut putih panjang dengan wajah yang mesum, dialah sang sennin katak legendaris Jiraiya.

" Kami tak apa ero-sennin." Jawab Menma sekenanya yang sukses membuat Shizuka dan Takumi sweatdrop.

" Jadi, siapa yang menolong kalian? "Tanya Jiraiya

Shizuka, Takumi dan Menma melihat kearah orang yang menolong mereka.

" Naruto,? Hoy Naruto." Panggil Jiraiya

"Hm, Jiraiya ada apa kau kemari." Tanya Naruto

" hanya berjalan jalan bersama adikmu. " Jawab Jiraiya.

" Adik? Aku tak punya adik Jiraiya, aku juga tak punya ibu, hanya ayah yang bernama Kumagawa Dei saja. " Jawab Naruto

" A-apa maksudmu Naru-"

" Tunggu sebentar kau bilang Kumagawa Dei? " Tanya Takumi.

" Ya Kumagawa Dei." Jawab Naruto.

" Nona-" Ucap Takumi seraya menatap Shizuka yang mulai meneteskan airmatanya

" Ada apa Shizuka-sama?" Tanya Naruto.

" hiks, dia bicara hiks padaku akan hiks ada seorang laki laki hiks yang akan membebaskan hiks desa ini dan juga dunia ini dari gangguan orang yang ingin menghancurkan desa dan dunia Shinobi ini." Jelas shizuka dan lalu berlari menuju Naruto.

Shizuka memeluk Naruto erat seraya menanggis sesegukan

" Dia mau kabur!" Teriak Menma memecah suasana.

Tokiwa berlari menuju tangga, namun dengan sigap sang sennin berlari menusul Tokiwa dengan cepat.

" Ada apa sebenarnya Shizuka-sama.?" Tanya Naruto yang masih bingung

 **FLASHBACK ON**

Terlihat seorang wanita bukan maksudnya seorang anak perempuan berlari lari dikejar oleh empat orang bandit yang membawa senjata.

" Tolong! Tolong! " Teriak anak yang berlari seraya menanggis keras.

" Jangan lari kau putri, bos kami membutuhkan darahmu!" Teriak salah satu bandit itu.

" Tidak! Tolong aku!" Teriak anak itu lagi dan lagi.

Para abandit bandit itu akhirnya dapat menangkap anak tersebut dan langsung menyeretnya masuk ke tengah hutan.

" Bos pasti akan membayar ini dengan sangat tinggi. " Ucap sakah satu bandit yang disambut dengan gelak tawa dari bandit yang lainnya.

Tapi belum sampai ditempat sang bos, mereka bertemu dengan seseorang laki laki dengan badan kekar dan bekas luka yang melintang dari kening kanan sampai bibir kirinya.

" Ada apa ini dan siapa bocah itu?!" Tanya orang itu.

" Bukan urusanmu orang tua! Aku hanya membutuhkan bocah ini! Pergi dari hadapan kami atau kau akan mati! " Gretak seorang bandit disana.

" Urusanmu yang menyangkut anak itu adalah urusanku, silahkan saja jika bisa membunuhku! "Teriak orang tersebut dan disusul dengan berlarinya orang tersebut menuju para bandit.

Pertarungan tak dapat dielakan lagi, dengan mudah sang lelaki misterius tersebut membabas habis para bandit disana. Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, lelaki tersebut mendekati sang bocah perempuan itu.

" Berhenti jangan mendekat!" Teriak anak tersebut seraya mundur namun terhenti karena adanya sebuah pohon yang menghadangnya.

" anak kecil aku tak ingin menyakitimu, siapa namamu bocah ?" Tanya lelaki tersebut menenangkan anak tersebut.

" Shizuka" Jawab singkat anak perempuan itu yang diketahu bernama Shizuka.

" Ah, kau putri dari desa Nadeshiko, perkenalkan namaku Kumagawa Dei, kebetulan aku ingin kedesamu ayo pulang bersamaku. " Ucap Dei seraya tersenyum kepada Shizuka dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Shizuka berdiri.

" Paman ada urusan apa mau kedesaku?" Tanya Shizuka dengan menerima uluran tangan Dei.

" Ah aku hanya ingin berjalan jalan dan juga menyampaikan pada ibu dan nenekmu bahwa akan ada sebuah ramalan dariku." Jawab Dei dengan menuntun Shizuka menuju arah desanya.

" Ramalan? Ramalan apa paman?" Tanya Shizuka penasaran.

" Nanti kau dengar sendiri jika telah sampai disana." Jawab Dei seraya tersenyum pada Shizuka.

Perjalannan mereka dilengkapi dengan canda tawa antara Dei dan juga Shizuka menceritakan pasal anak angkat Dei pada Shizuka, akan sifatnya yang sangat bersemangat, murah senyum dan juga sedikit konyol.

" Kita telah sampai, Shizuka-sama" Ucap Dei lalu masuk kedalam gerbang namun dihadang oleh dua penjaga gerbang.

" Ada dari mana Shizuka-sama, kami semua kebingungan mencari anda, dan kau siapa?!" Tanya salah satu penjaga gerbang seraya memasang kuda kuda bertarung membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian dari seluruh warga disana.

" Tenanglah Ryu-san, dia orang yang menyelamatkanku dari para bandit yang menangkapku." Jelas Shizuka pada dua penjaga gerbangnya.

" Oh ban- NANI! Bandit dimana mereka, panggil semua Shino-" ,, " mereka telah mati Shinobi-san, tenanglah dan katakan pada seluruh shinobi desa ini untuk menambah penjagaan untuk desa ini." Jelas Dei membuat dua penjaga gerbang tersebut bernafas lega.

" Arigatou err" ,, " Dei, Kumagawa Dei jadi bolehkah aku masuk kedesa ini?" Tanya Dei

Kini Dei bersama Shizuka telah sampai dikediaman dari sang ratu atau ibu dari Shizuka. Disana Dei disambut dengan sangat baik.

" Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih karena telah menyelamatkan anak saya." Ucap Ratu Nadeshiko.

" Sudahlah, anda telah berterimakasih lebih dari lima kali" Jawab Dei.

" Ah, saya sampe lupa ada apa sebenarnya anda datang kesini Dei-san.?" Tanya sang ratu lagi.

" Oh, saya kemari karena anak anda Shizuka-sama, akan kedatangan bocah api angin buta yang akan merubah dunia shinobi ini, dengan tiga pasang mata dan sebuah pedang." Jawab Dei yang menimbulkan tanda tanya besar dari seluruh orang yang ada disana.

" Maksud anda apa Deo-san?" Tanya Salah satu menteri disana.

" Itulah petunjuk dari saya, jika tak percaya tak apa, namun jika percaya silahkan tunggu bocah api angin buta, dengan tiga pasang mata dan pedang, itu petunjuk dari saya" Ucap Dei dengan berdiri dan membungkuk hormat pada semua yang ada disana dan akan pergi.

" Tunggu paman." Teriak Shizuka yang sukses membuat Dei berhenti.

" Ada apa Shizuka-sama?" Tanya Dei dengan berjongkok membuat tinggi badannya sama dengan Shizuka.

" Dia kapan datang paman?" Tanya Shizuka.

" Sebentar lagi, maka latihlah dirimu untuk menyambutnya ya Shizuka-sama." Jawab Dei seraya mengacak rambut Shizuka dengan perlahan.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

" Dia telah aku tangkap" Teriak Jiraiya dengan membawa seorang laki laki dipundaknya.

" Jadi apa aku ketinggalan cerita "Tanya Jiraiya

" Iya, kau sangat ketinggalan cerita" Jawab Takumi

" Hiks, Naruto-kun jangan pergi lagi tetaplah disini hiks" Tanggis Shizuka sedikit mereda.

" Haahhh, Shizuka-sama saya hanya tinggal disini untuk berlatih elemen _Fuuton_ dan saya akan disini sampai panggilan dari Kirigakure datang untuk saya kesana lagi." Jawab Naruto seraya melepaskan pelukan dari Shizuka.

" ta-tapi ka-" ,, " Saya akan tetap bersama anda, dalam fikiran dan hati anda. Dan juga seorang putri harus menjaga desanya kan hehe" Ucap Naruto seraya tertawa.

" Nii-san" Ucap Menma lirih.

SKIP TIME

" Haahhh, latihan bersama Shizuka-chan benar benar gila, badanku pegal semua" Ucap bocah tiga mata a.k.a Naruto, tunggu 'chan' ya, Naruto dan Shizuka kini semakin dekat setelah berlatih bersama lebih dari 2 bulannan.

Naruto masuk menuju kamar mandi yang ada diruangan apartemennya, namun belum memulai acara mandinya dia dikejutkan dengan terdengarnya pintu yang diketok dari luar.

" Siapa sih" Umpat Naruto

TOK TOK TOK

" Iya iya sebentar." Jawab Naruto dengan keras.

" Ada apa?" tanya Naruto pada shinobi Nadeshiko itu.

" anda dicari oleh Shinobi desa Kirigakure Naruto-san." Jawab sang Shinobi

" NANI?! Secepat ini ? Baiklah kau boleh kembali "Jawab Naruto.

Setelah selesai dengan acara paginya Naruto berjalan menuju gerbang desa tersebut. Disana dia bertemu dengan dua orang anbu Kirigakure.

" Sudah waktunya? "Tanya Naruto.

" Ha'i, sesuai permintaan anda, dua minggu sebelum acara ujian Chunnin dimulai, semua desa akan mengikuti ujian Chunnin bagi Genin Genin mereka Naruto-sama" Jawab sang anbu.

" Baiklah kalian boleh kembali anbu-san." Jawab Naruto.

" Kami diperintahkan untuk kembali bersama anda Naruto-sama untuk memastikan keselamatan anda." Jawab anbu satunya.

" Hashh, bilang pada Mei-sama jika aku akan pulang sendiri, jika terjadi apa apa pada kalian biar aku minum lahar Mizukage kalian, lama kelamaan aku benar benar ingin meminum lahar Mizukage kalian." Ucap Naruto sedikit bercanda yang membuat dua penjaga gerbang dari Nadeshiko terkejut sekaligus bingung.

" Ha'i Naruto-sama" Jawab kedua anbu serempak dan menghilang dengan shunsin mereka.

" Haahhh, aku kembali dulu" Ucap Naruto pada kedua penjaga gerbang tersebut dan menghilang dengan shunsinnya.

Kini Naruto berjalan menuju kediaman dari Shizuka, disetiap jalan dia mendapatkan sapaan dari para warga karena gelarnya sebagai pahlawan Nadeshiko yang telah melawan pemberontak yang ingin menghancurkan Nadeshiko.

" Ohayou, Shizuka-sama" Sapa Naruto pada Shizuka yang sedang duduk dibelakang rumahnya.

"Mou,, Naruto-kun, kenapa kau selalu saja memanggilku dengan embel embel sama disaat kita berdua" Jawab Shizuka dengan wajahnya yang cemberut.

" Hihihi, Shizuka-sama, kita sedang didalam desa milikmu jadi wajar aku memanggil begitu." Jawab Naruto dengan duduk disamping Shizuka dan melepas penutup matanya.

" Setiap kau melepas penutup matamu aku selalu kagum padamu Naruto-kun" Ucap shizuka dengan menatap pada Naruto tepat dimatanya.

"Arigatou, Shizuka-sama." Balas Naruto.

Mereka berdua berbincang bincang sampai matahari telah berada diatas mereka.

" Ah, aku lupa untuk menyampaikan tujuanku kesini ." Ucap Naruto yang membuat Shizuka melihat wajah Naruto.

"Hmm" Ucapan ambigu yang mungkin berarti apa dilayangkan oleh Shizuka pada Naruto dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya .

" Besok aku akan keKirigakure." Jawab Naruto yang sukses membuat Shizuka membulatkan matanya.

" Besok? Kenapa cepat sekali Naruto-kun. Aku ikut Naruto-kun." Ucap Shizuka yang matanya mulai berkaca kaca.

" Tapi kau harus mengurusi desa ini Shizuka-sama." Jawab Naruto.

" Tak apa aku akan memberikan semuanya pada Takumi aku percaya padanya." Ucap Shizuka semangat.

" Ta-tapi Shizu-,," Belum selesai berkata, Shizuka telah mengecup pipi Naruto dan berlari cepat.

"Haahhh aku mengambil keputusan yang salah, kenapa aku tak ikut dengan kedua anbu itu saja ya" Ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri seraya menepuk keningnya.

Kini dikantor atau tepatnya gedung dari para pemimpin Nadeshiko sedang terjadi sesuatu yang mengemparkan.

" Tidak bisa tuan puti, anda tidak boleh pergi dari desa ini, desa ini milik anda, anda pemimpinnya kenapa anda ingin pergi?!" Tanya salah satu mentri.

" Aku ingin berhenti dari jabatan ini, aku terlalu muda aku akan memberikan semuanya pada Takumi dia layak memilikinya, dia yang selalu memberiku nasehat aku rasa dia lebih cocok menjadi pemimpin dari pada shinobi, dan aku lebih cocok menjadi shinobi dari pada pemimpin." Jawab Shizuka dengan sangat tenang.

"Tapi Shizuka-sama anda akan kemana setelah ini?" Tanya Takumi.

" Aku akan mengembara bersama Naruto-kun, mungkin menjadi seorang hunter- _nin_ , aku menyukai petualangan." Jawab Shizuka sekenanya tapi dengan tenang.

" Kau sama dengan ibumu Shizuka, dulu, ibumu juga akan memberikan jabatannya pada orang kepercayaannya dia Takuma ayah dari Takumi namun, Takuma tak menginginkannya jadi jabatan itu diberikan padamu, dan sekarang terjadi lagi. Kalian memang selalu mengejutkan." Ucap tetua dari desa Nadeshiko.

" Jadi? Apa boleh aku menjadi shinobi?" Tanya Shizuka dan diberi anggukan dari seluruh orang yang disana.

" Shizuka-sama, semoga anda bahagia bersama Naruto-kun." Ucap Takumi.

" Ha'i Takumi-sama " Jawab Shizuka sedikit bercanda dan diberi gelak tawa dari semua orang disana.

Terlihat seorang wanita dengan mata hijau, rambut hitam dengan ikatan ekor kuda berlari lari menuju apartemen seseorang.

TOK TOK

" Naruto-kun?" Ucap Shizuka, namun tak ada jawaban disana.

" Naruto-kun kau dimana?" Ucap Shizuka lagi.

Shizuka melihat kamar disana sangat bersih, tak ada kotoran apapun disana, dia mencari kedapur tak ada, dia mencari dikamar mandipun juga tak ada.

" Naruto-kun dimana?" Ucap Shizuka lirih dia duduk dikasur kamar apartemen tersebut. Shizuka terdiam beberapa saat namun dari belakang terasa angin semilir menerpa dirinya.

" Naruto-kun?" Ucap Shizuka berbalik namun disana hanya ditemukan sebuah jendela yang terbuka.

" Ada apa Shizuka-chan" Ucap seseorang dari belakangnya.

Shizuka menoleh kearah belakangnya dan

"HUWWAAAA!" Teriak Shizuka terkejut bukan main, pasalnya yang dilihat adalah sebuah wajah dengan kesan hancur mata dimana, mulut dimana, hidung dimana, telinga dimana semua berantakan tak pada tempatnya.

" Hahaha, aku Naruto." Ucap Naruto dan membuat handseal satu tangannya.

 **KAI**

" Hahaha, aku suka wajah terkejutmu Shizuka-chan" Ucap Naruto tergelak namun sedetik kemudian dia merasakan sebuah tekannan chakra berat berasal dari Shizuka.

" **Naruto-kun** " Shizuka berkata lirih namun berkesan berat dan menakutkan, tekannan chakra semakin tinggi berasal dari Shizuka.

" Shi-Shizuka-chan a-akukan cu-cuma ber-bercanda." Ucap Naruto ketakutan dan mundur beberapa langkah.

" **Kau, bercandamu sangat keterlaluan NA-RU-TO-KUN!** " Ucap Shizuka dengan mengepalkan tangannya sedetik kemudian

HUUUWWWAAAA SHIZUKA-CHAANNNNN

Didepan gerbang Nadeshiko, seluruh warga desa Nadeshiko akan melepas kepergian dari sang mantan pemimpin mereka. Seluruh warga sangat menyayangkan kepergian pemimpin mereka, karena dia kriteria pemimpin yang bijaksana, tenang namun pekerja keras.

" Kau serius akan hal ini Shizuka-sama.?" Tanya Takumi lagi.

" Tak usah seformal itu Takumi, disini kau pemimpinnya, aku akan jadi seorang pengembara bersama Naruto-kun." Jawab Shizuka.

" Dan kau jangan membuatku kerepotan." Jawab Naruto sekenanya yang menimmpulkan sebuah senyum dari semua orang disana.

" Kau mau lagi NA-RU-TO-KUN." Ucap Shizuka seraya tersenyum manis, namun bagi Naruto itu bak senyuman Shinigami.

"Ah, Ti-tidak Shi-Shizuka-chan." Ucap Naruto terbata ketakutan dan menghasilkan gelak tawa dari semua orang yang ada disana.

" Baiklah kami pergi dulu Jaa Nee, Jaa Nee Nadeshiko "Ucap Shizuka melambaikan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya digunakan untuk menarik Naruto.

Setelah melakukan perjalannan lebih dari 3 jam akhirnya mereka telah keluar dari hutan itu. Namun Naruto dan Shizuka dihadang oleh 10ekor eh maksudnya 10 orang manusia atau tepatnya bandit hutan.

" Hahaha, hey kalian berdua serahkan seluruh barang kalian dan juga wanita itu hahaha. Atau nyawa kalian akan kami ambil secara paksa!" Perintah dari salah satu bandit yang terlihat seperti bos dari mereka semua.

" Haahhh, kau atau aku Shizuka-chan?" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

" aku," Jawab singkat Shizuka seraya maju kedepan dengan merapatkan handsealnya.

Shizuka berjalan menuju para bandit dengan tenang, tak ada setitik wajah takut dari sang mantan putri Nadeshiko tersebut.

" serang dia, tapi jangan sampai membunuhnya kita membutuhkannya." Perintah sang bos dan dibalas anggukan dari para bandit lainnya, setelah itu mereka berlari dengan mengacungkan senjata mereka.

" _Jika Shizuka sudah begini mereka tak akan hidup lebih lama."_ Batin Naruto dengan hanya melipatkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Setelah jarak dirasa cukup Shizuka mulai berputar cepat bak tornado, membuat para bandit berhenti dari larinya karena binggung.

 **Enbu : Ni no Dan**

Puluhan kunai kunai berterbangan dari arah putaran Shizuka menuju para bandit bandit disana, dan dari semua bandit hanya satu yang dapat lolos dia adalah sang bos bandit karena dia adalah seorang shinobi dan dia masih sempat membuat dinding tanahnya.

" A-apa itu?!" Ucap sang bos dari bandit disana.

" Shizuka, ambil saja kepalanya dia tertera didalam buku bounty dengan harga kepala cukup untuk kita makan selama tiga hari." Ucap Naruto menjelaskan.

" Ha'i." Jawab Shizuka singkat lalu menghilang dan mucul dibelakang bos bandit tersebut.

CRRASH

Jantung dari sang bandit tertembus kunai yang telah dialiri chakra dari Shizuka, dan sang bandit mati seketika tanpa perlawanan sama sekali.

" Kau saja yang memotong kepalanya Naruto-kun." Ucap Shizuka singkat dan dibalas anggukan dari Naruto.

Setelah memotong kepala dari sang bandit dan memasukannya kedalam sebuah gulungan mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalannan mereka menuju Kirigakure. Dari sini mereka berdua akan terkenal dikalangan Hunter-nin sebagai **Nang In** dan

SKIP

Setelah melakukan perjalanan beberapa hari akhirnya mereka telah sampai diKirigakure dan disambut dengan hangat oleh seluruh warga dan juga shinobi dari Kirigakure. Dan itu semua sukses membuat sang mantan putri Nadeshiko bingung bukan main.

" Naruto-kun?" Shizuka memanggil Naruto seraya menatap wajah dengan penutup mata dari Naruto.

" Kau bisa bertanya pada Mizukage nanti setelah kita sampai." Jawab Naruto dan membuat Shizuka mengembungkan pipinya.

Kini mereka telah sampai didepan gedung dari Mizukage dan disambut hangat oleh Jounin penjaga pintu gedung Mizukage.

" Selamat datang Naruto-sama, anda telah ditunggu oleh Mizukage-sama didalam." Sapa salah satu Jounin disana.

" Ahh, kau tak usah seformal itu padaku, dan terimakasih." Ucap Naruto seraya membungkuk sebentar dan berjalan masuk diikuti oleh Shizuka.

TOK

TOK

TOK

" Masuk." Suara dari balik pintu terdengar.

" Ohayou Mizukage-sama, Haku-nee, Ao-san, Oyaji." Sapa Naruto pada orang yang ada didalam gedung Mizukage.

" Bocah bangsat, kau tak berubah berubah rupanya dan apa yang kau bawa? Kau menculik putri Nadeshiko hah bocah!" Teriak Zabuza dan diikuti gelak tawa dari para shinobi disana.

" Hahaha, tidak tidak, aku tidak menculiknya dia yang meminta ikut denganku, ya kan Shizuka-chan." Ucap Naruto seraya tersenyum pada Shizuka dan menimbulkan semburat merah tipis pada pipi Shizuka.

" I-iya Na-Naruto-kun." Jawab Shizuka tergagap membuat semua yang ada disana tersenyum.

" Oh ya Naruto-kun, kenapa kau tak mau mengikuti anbuku untuk cepat pulang kemari Naruto-kun." Tanya Mei dengan senyum manisnya.

" ano, Mizukage-sama, ano aku belum beres beres iya belum beres beres saat itu." Jawab Naruto dengan setitik keringat menetes dari pelipisnya, dan para shinobi disana mundur beberapa langkah dan juga Shizuka yang ditarik Haku untuk menyingkir.

" Benarkah Naruto-kun, namun kata anbuku kau mau meminum laharku, apa benar Naruto-kun?" Tanya Mei lagi dengan sekarang berdiri dari kursi Mizukagenya.

" ah-haha a-aku hanya bercanda Mizukage-sama." Ucap Naruto namun tanggapan dari Mei berbeda dia merapatkan handseal dengan cepat setelahnya-

 **Yoton : Yokai no Jutsu**

" Huwwwaaaaa" Teriak Naruto dengan membuka mulutnya lebar lebar berusaha memakan semua lahar dari sang Mizukage.

"Apa-apaan itu?" Teriak salah satu Jounin disana.

" dia serius dengan perkataannya!" Ucap Jounin lain dengan wajah merinding.

" _Kau benar benar penuh kejutan Naruto-kun/ Naruto-sama/ Bocah_ " batin semua yang ada disana

" Huekk, rasanya benar benar tak enak, mau aku kembalikan Mei-sama" Kini Naruto yang ingin memojokan Mei dengan tangannya telah berubah menjadi lahar yang sukses membuat semua yang ada disana terkejut bukan main.

" Kalian jangan main main lagi!" Teriak Zabuza melerai mereka berdua dan dibalas desahan tak suka dan desahan lega dari yang ada disana.

" Baiklah baiklah, lusa kalian berangkat untuk ujian Chunin menuju Konoha dengan Jounin pembimbing Zabuza." Jelas Mei Terumi pada Naruto dan Naruto mengembalikan lagi bentuk tangannya

" Mei-sama, apakah Shizuka boleh ikut bersamaku?" Tanya Naruto

" Tentu, malah dengan begitu kalian lengkap tiga genin." Jawab Mei pada Naruto.

" Siapa lagi yang satunya?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

" Aku," Ucap Haku yang ternyata adalah Genin yang satunya.

"Heehh, Haku-Nee?!" Ucap Naruto terkejut.

" Hehehe" Jawab Haku tertawa.

SKIP

Waktu ujian Chunin tinggal menghitung hari, bahkan waktu kurang dari satu minggu. Kini Naruto, Shizuka, Haku dan juga Zabuza telah berangkat menuju Konoha. Mereka telah datang dan telah dekat dengan Konoha. Naruto kembali menggunakan penutup matanya agar para warga Konoha tetap mengenalnya sebagai bocah buta. Mereka akhirnya telah sampai digerbang desa Konohagakure.

" Kalian semua bersiaplah ujian Chunin akan segera berlangsung, dan aku ingin lulus maka dari itu aku mohon bantuannya." Ucap Naruto seraya membungkuk sopan.

" Kami pasti membantumu Naruto-kun, ya kan Zabuz-sensei, Haku-nee." Jawab Shizuka dan dibalas anggukan dari keduanya.

" Arigatou." Ucap Naruto seraya tersenyum.

Kini mereka telah masuk Konoha dan telah berpapasan dengan para Shinobi shinobi dari berbagai desa. Bahkan Naruto telah bertemu dengan teman teman satu angkatannya dan diberi tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

" Na-naruto-nii?" Ucap Menma lirih.

" Apa yang kau ucapkan dobe?" Tanya bocah dengan rambut ala pantat ayam a.k.a Sasuke.

" aku tak berkata ap- apa maksudmu teme!" Teriak Menma tak terima akan ucapan dari Sasuke.

" hah, diamlah baka dobe" Ucap singkat Sasuke seraya melengang pergi diikuti Sakura dan juga Menma yang mengumpat tak jelas.

Disisi lain, Naruto dan teamnya sedang mencari penginapan karena mereka butuh istirahat dan tak sengaja mereka berpapasan dengan Sandaime-Hokage dan Shisui.

" Na-Naruto-chan ka-kau kah itu?" Ucap terbata Shisui dan sukses membuat Hiruzen menolehkan kepalanya mencari orang yang dipanggil Shisui Naruto.

Zabuza, Haku dan Shizuka hanya tertawa lepas karena Naruto dipanggil dengan embel embel 'chan'. " Baka Shisui-nii, sudah aku bilang jangan memanggilku dengan embel embel chan!" Umpat Naruto marah, namun yang diterimanya bukanlah permintaan maaf namun Shisui dan Hiruzen berlari menuju Naruto bahkan Shisui memakai Shunsin miliknya agar cepat sampai pada Naruto dan alhasil Shisui dengan cepat memeluk Naruto lalu disusul Hiruzen yang juka memeluk Naruto ( OOC banget -_-! )

" Kau sudah besar Naruto-chan" Ucap Shisui dengan memegang kepala dari Naruto namun haki dari Naruto keluar dengan sangat besar mengakibatkan orang dalam radius kurang dari 500 meter merasakan haki tersebut selebihnya hanya merasakan sedikit.

BUAGH

BUAGH

" Ittai" Ringis Naruto seraya memegangi kepala dan perutnya yang sukses menjadi korban dari keganasan dua gadis didalam teamnya.

" Baka, kenapa kau harus memakai itu disini hah, kau mau membunuh kami !" Teriak Haku yang marah pada Naruto dan tatapan membunuh dikeluarkan oleh Shizuka sedangkan Zabuza masih berusaha menetralkan nafasnya begitu juga dengan Hiruzen dan juga Shisui.

" Hehe, gomen gomen." Ucap Naruto dengan Watadosnya.

" Hey, Naruto kenapa kau menggunakan hitae atte Kirigakure?" Tanya Hiruzen bingung dan ditambah dengan Shisui yang mengangguk.

"Aku sekarang bagian dari Kirigakure dan bukan lagi Konoha, jadi jangan terkejut jika dalam ujian nanti jika ada ujian yang diperbolehkan untuk membunuh, aku bisa saja membunuh Shinobi dari Konoha." Ucap Naruto dengan tenangnya dan membuat Hiruzen dan Shisui terkejut bukan main. " Baiklah Jiji , Shisui-nii no baka kami pergi dulu." Ucap Naruto dan pergi dengan dipimpin oleh Zabuza.

" ingatkan aku untuk menghajar Minato setelah ini." Ucap Hiruzen dengan killingintens yang dikeluarkannya cukup untuk membuat Shisui merinding.

Sedangkan itu dari jarak yang tak terlalu jauh terlihat seorang shinobi dengan rambut merah dan membawa guci atau apalah itu sedang menyeringai yang sukses membuat kedua anggota teamnya yang bergidik ngeri.

" Dia bocah yang menarik, aku akan membunuhnya." Ucapnya seraya menyeringai kembali dan lebih menyeramkan.

 **TBC**

 **Saatnya balas Review**

**Issei : Mungkin nanti saat Ujian Chunin berlangsung.**

 **Uhara Uchime : Ya, saya masih newbie jadi terlalu fokus sama Naruto aja.**

 **Yurika-chan : Pair terjawab diChapter ini**

 **RyuukiNamikaze : Saya belum kepikiran Chapter berapa bakalan tamatnya.**

 **Bagi yang Review "Lanjut" dan sebagainya yang intinya sama dengan kata dalam tanda kutip tersebut, saya sudah lanjut.**

 **Warning : Dalam pair NaruShizu saya tidak mengikuti alur diCanon dalam pencarian jodoh Shizuka, jadi mohon maaf jika ada beberapa perbedaan.**

 **Sekian, maaf untuk yang tidak terbalas reviewnya, akan saya balas dichapter depan, semoga Chapter ini lebih baik dari Chapter Chapter sebelumnya.**

 **Komozaku Wooza Out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kumagawa Naruto**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from naruto manga. But this fic is mine**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pair: Naruto x Shizuka**

 **Warning : Typo, Alur Berantakan, Ide Pasaran (Maybe), OOC, OC, StrongNaru...GodLike**

 **Summary : Hanya karena warna mata dan chakra yang berbeda dari anggota keluarganya dia dianggap aib bagi keluarga dan desanya, kini dia dibuang, diasingkan, tak dianggap. Namun setelah bertemunya dia dengan seseorang kini dia akan kembali dan membawa perubahan yang besar.**

 **Kumagawa Naruto Chapter 6**

Disebuah apartemen terlihat tiga manusia yang sedang berbincang bincang santai diruang tamu dengan beberapa makanan ringan berada dimeja tepat didepan mereka, namun suasana tersebut pecah akibat terbukanya pintu apartemen tersebut dan menunjukan sosok anak muda dengan penutup mata dan tongkat memasuki apartemen tersebut.

" Apa yang terjadi Naruto-kun?" Tanya seorang wanita dengan rambut ekor kuda miliknya.

" Hahh, hanya hokage bodoh yang mengajakku masuk lagi kedalam desa ini." Ucap Naruto yang kini duduk disofa apartemen tersebut dan mengambil sebuah teh yang tersaji disana dengan sekali angkatan gelas teh yang ada digelas tersebut habis tak tersisa.

" Bocah bangsat, itu tehku bodoh!" Umpat laki laki yang paling dewasa diteam tersebut dialah Zabuza Momochi salah satu pendekar pedang dari Kirigakure.

" Hah, sudahlah Oyaji aku lelah gara gara harus beradu argumen dengan hokage gila itu." Jawab Naruto sekenanya.

" Memangnya apa yang terjadi Naruto-kun?" Tanya wanita salju a.k.a Haku.

FLASHBACK ON

Disebuah jalan terlihat empat manusia yang berjalan disebuah jalan desa dengan nama Konohagakure. Mereka terlihat seperti sedang mencari sesuatu terbukti dengan tatapan dari keempat manusia disana menatap kekanan dan kekiri.

" Hey Oyaji, bagaimana jika kita pergi kebekas apartemenku saja? "Tanya seorang bocah dengan sebuah tongkat yang dia pegang dan penutup mata yang dia gunakan.

" Kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi bocah, aku lelah mencari apartemen yang akan kita tempati sementara!" Ucap orang yang paling dewasa disana, a.k.a Zabuza.

" Hah baiklah ini dia, kunci dan alamat apartemenku." Ucap bocah tersebut a.k.a Kumagawa Naruto, namun tak berselang lama mucullah seorang anbu dengan topeng beruang dihadapan mereka berempat.

" Naruto kau dipanggil hokage-sama untuk menghadapnya segera." Ucap Anbu tersebut.

" Ada urusan apa hokagemu memanggilku?!" Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang terdengar lebih tinggi.

" Aku juga tak tahu, yang pasti dia ingin kau segera menemuinya." Jawab Anbu tersebut.

" Baiklah kau boleh pergi." Ucap Naruto dan Anbu tersebut menghilang dengan shunsin miliknya.

" Hah, Oyaji kau pegang kunci ini dan cari apartemen tersebut, nanti setelah urusan selesai aku akan menyusul kalian." Ucap Naruto seraya memberikan kunci tersebut pada Zabuza dan dibalas anggukan dari Zabuza.

" Hati hati Naruto-kun." Ucap Haku dan Shizuka bersamaan dan dibalas anggukan dari Naruto lalu dia menghilang dengan shunsin miliknya.

Dikantor Hokage terlihat beberapa orang mereka adalah Yondaime hokage, Shandaime hokage, Shisui, Shikaku dan sekitar tiga orang anbu dibawah pimpinan dari Shandaime Hokage. Tak berselang lama terlihat sebuah asap yang berada disana dan dari asap tersebut muncullah sosok bocah yang diketahu bernama Naruto.

" Ada apa Hokage-sama memanggil saya?" Tanya Naruto namun yang didapatkan bukannya sebuah jawaban namun keluarnya lima orang anbu yang berdiri dengan posisi siaga.

" Sudah, dia bukan musuh jadi kembalilah." Ucap sang Hokage.

" Ka-kau Na-Naruto?" Shikaku berucap dengan terbata.

" Yo Shikaku-Ojii-san," Sapa Naruto dengan tatapan yang lurus walau dia tahu dimana Shikaku berada.

" Shikamaru akan senang melihatmu lagi." Ucap Shikaku seraya tersenyum bahagia dan dijawab Naruto dengan tawa ringannya.

" Baiklah, Naruto jawab pertanyaanku, kenapa kau meninggalkan Konoha dan menjadi warga Kirigakure?" Tanya Minato dengan menatap lekat lekat Naruto.

" Semua alasan sudah aku tulis dikertas yang aku berikan padamu, jadi tak ada alasan aku harus bercerita padamu." Jawab Naruto dingin.

" Tapi mengapa kau memilih Kirigakure, walaupun mereka kini beraliansi dengan Konoha akan suatu hal yang tak begitu jelas tapi mengapa kau berpindah menjadi warga Kirigakure.?" Tanya Minato lagi

" Semua warga Kirigakure menerimaku dengan tangan terbuka, apa ada alasan aku harus masuk kedalam sebuah desa ? mereka tak ada yang menghinaku, bahkan saat aku datang pertama kali, dan dimulai dari saat itu aku berada dalam lindungan Kirigakure." Jelas Naruto

" mereka semua menyayangiku, tidak seperti disini walaupun ada beberapa orang yang sangat menyayangiku tapi tak semua, bahkan saat aku masuk kedalam desa ini mereka semua masih mencemoohku, bahkan jika Kirigakure dan Konoha tidak beraliansi Zabuza-sensei, Haku-nee, Shizuka-chan akan membunuh mereka semua, mereka contoh orang orang yang menyayangiku sepenuh hati." Jawab Naruto yang sukses membuat Minato terdiam.

" Ta-tapi kau sekarang adalah Missing-nin Naruto apa-" Ucapan Minato terpotong

" Aku tahu itu, jadi tak usah kau khawatir duduklah dengan tenang dan kau akan tahu semua jawabannya dalam ujian ini." Ucap Naruto tenang sedangkan semua yang disana menatap Naruto dengan bingung.

" Kau sangat percaya diri sekali Naruto-chan." Ucap Shisui sedikit bercanda.

" Grr diamlah kau Shisui no Baka!" Teriak Naruto yang melihat Shisui walau penutup matanya masih dia kenakan.

" Hehehe." Shisui tertawa pelan.

" Baiklah jika tak ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi aku akan kembali ke teamku." Ucap Naruto yang mulai membalikan badan namun-

" Tunggu Naruto." Ucap Minato dengan menatap Naruto.

" Ada apa Hokage-sama." Ucap Naruto tanpa membalikan badannya.

" Kembalilah keKonoha, walau kau tak ingin kembali kedalam keluarga kita minimal kembalilah kedalam desa Konoha agar aku dapat mengawasimu." Ucap Minato dengan sedikit menunduk, dan itu membuat Hiruzen, Shisui dan Shikaku tersenyum getir pasalkan mereka senang akan Minato yang telah sadar akan Naruto namun mereka juga sedih akan kesedihan yang dirasakan Minato sekarang.

" Maksud anda apa Hokage-sama, aku hanya memiliki ayah bernama Kumagawa Dei dan aku tak memiliki ibu, kedua orang tua kandungku telah mati, mati dalam hatiku!" Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang terdengar sinis setelah mengucapkan kata kata tersebut Naruto menghilang atau tepatnya melebur menjadi udara dan itu membuat semua yang ada disana terkejut bukan main.

FLASHBACK OFF

" Sekarang hatimu lebih tenangkan bocah" Ucap Zabuza yang mengomentari cerita Naruto.

" Hahaha kau benar Oyaji, sekarang aku tenang, oh ya tadi aku dengar dari beberapa Jounin yang mengobrol dijalan besok tes pertama adalah tes tertulis jadi siapkan otak kalian." Ucap Naruto yang kembali ceria.

Sedangkan itu dikantor hokagedisana terlihat beberapa orang sedang berbicara didalam kantor hokage tesebut. Namun dari mereka semua Yondaime hokagelah yang paling terlihat gelisah.

" Shandaime-sama, aku harus bagaimana, bahkan Naruto bilang aku sudah mati dalam hatinya." Ucap Minato yang menunduk sedih.

" akupun juga tak tahu Minato, sebenarnya semua ini adalah salahmu, kenapa kau dahulu selalu menganak emaskan Menma, sebenarnya anak emas tersebut adalah Naruto, dia adalah emas yang tersembunyi didalam batu." Ucap Shandaime dengan menatap Minato lekat lekat, namun yang ditatap tersebut hanya tertunduk sedih, setelahnya dia berdiri dan berkata.

" Aku akan membicarakan semua ini dengan Khusina." Ucap Minato

SKIP

Keesokan harinya, hari dimana ujian Chunin tersebut akan dimulai, seluruh peserta bersiap siap, mereka semua telah datang menuju sebuah gedung tempat diadakannya ujian Chunin pertama tersebut. Dari luar gedung terlihat ratusan Genin dari berbagai desa yang akan melakukan ujian diKonoha. Namun disana tek terlihat tokoh utama kita.

Sedang berjalan perlahan dengan tongkat kesayangannya dan sesekali menguap, seorang bocah bersurai kuning halus dengan panjang sampai kepunggungnya terlihat sedang berjalan perlahan bersama teamnya, walau teamnya sudah berada jauh didepannya.

" Cepatlah Naruto-kun, aku tak mau terlambat.!" Teriak Haku sedikit kencang dengan melambaikan tangan seraya berjalan kebelakang, dia memandang bocah dengan penutup mata tersebut dengan pandangan kesal, sebab tadi pagi dari mereka berempat hanya bocah yang bernama Naruto itu saja yang bangunnya paling lama.

" Haahhh, aku masih ngantuk, yaya sebentar.!" Teriak Naruto yang membalas teriakan dari Haku, dia terlihat sedikit kesal karena tadi malam dia tidur disofa, sedangkan Haku dan Shizuka tidur dikasur, dia tidak dapat tidur sampai tengah malam karena hal tersebut.

" Kau lama sekali Naruto-kun, nanti aku suruh Zabuza-sensei membelikanmu ramen." Ujar Haku sekenanya, dan itu sukses membuat Naruto berlari dengan cepat sampai sampai tanah yang diinjaknya mengeluarkan debu yang sangat tebal, sedangkan Zabuza dia menatap Haku kesal dan hanya dijawab dengan tawa kecil darinya dan Shizuka.

" Yo aku sudah sampai, dan kau harus menepati janjimu Oyaji!" Ucap Naruto dengan sangat bersemangat dan menunjuk nunjuk Zabuza dengan cengiran andalannya.

" Iya iya, tapi jika kalian lulus babak kedua." Jawab Zabuza sekenanya dan melengang pergi, sedangkan Naruto tersenyum puas dan ikut berjalan dengan dibantu Haku dan Shizuka.

Sesampainya digedung yang akan digunakan untuk melakukan ujian Chunin pertama Naruto, Shizuka, Haku dan Zabuza disapa oleh team dari Shikamaru, setelah acara sapa menyapa selesai Zabuza pergi setelah berpamitan dengan teamnya, tak berselang lama seorang Jounin datang menghampiri para calon Chunin tersebut dan memberitahukan bahwa ujian tahap pertama akan segera dimulai, mereka semua masuk menuju ruangan yang cukup besar tersebut.

Sebelum Naruto dan teamnya masuk, seorang bocah dengan rambut merah bata dan sebuah tatto kanji dikening kirinya menatapnya dengan tajam, setelahnya sebuah seringai terpampang jelas diwajahnya.

" Baiklah, aku akan membacakan peraturan ujian Chunin tahap pertama ini, peraturannya adalah ada sepuluh soal yang harus kalian kerjakan, diujian ini tidak ada yang boleh mencontek jika ada yang ketahuan mencontek dia dan teamnya akan langsung didiskualifikasi dan tidak dapat mengikuti ujian tahap berikutnya." Jelas Jounin yang berada didepan semua calon Chunin tersebut.

Setelah membagian soal dan kertas untuk menjawab, semua Genin disana mulai mengerjakan tanpa suara sedikitpun.

" _Soal macam apa ini, bahkan aku tak dapat mengerjakan semuanya, ini benar benar gila._ " Batin Naruto sedikit frustasi, dia melihat soal tersebut dengan sediit merobek kain yang digunakannya agar dapat melihat dengan jelas.

Sebuah kunai melesat lewat samping kanan Naruto, setelahnya terdengar sebuah suara. " Nomor 37, kau dan teammu keluar!" Sebuah suara mengintruksi bahwa orang yang berada dibelakang Naruto harus menyelesaikan ujian ini lebih awal.

Naruto melihat kekanan dan kekiri, terlihat beberapa orang mengerjakan dengan tenang, seorang bocah dengan rambut merah bata terlihat menutup mata kirinya dan Naruto melihat keatas disana ternyata ada sebuah mata yang melayang, deskripsi Naruto bahwa anak tersebut menggunakan mata ketiga.

Disamping kanan Naruto dengan posisi yang agak jauh dia bisa melihat bocah laki laki denganrambut hitam panjang, dia melihat beberapa otot mata mencuat keluar, dapat dideskripsikan oleh Naruto bahwa dia dari clan Hyuga dan dia mencontek dengan _Byakugan Doujutsu_ asal clannya. Dan masih banyak lagi cara mencontek dari anak anak yang ada disana.

Akhirnya Naruto menarik penutup matanya dan memperlihatkan mata yang hampir sama dengan _Byakugan_ namun pupil yang warnanya lebih putih dari retinanya. Sang pengawas ujian melihat gelagat aneh dari Naruto menatap Naruto tajam.

" Kau nomor 25 apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya sang pengawas pada orang dengan nomor tempat duduk 25, dan ternyata dia adalah Naruto, dengan suara dari sang Jounin itu sukses membuat Naruto mendapat perhatian dari seluruh isi kelas, Haku dan Shizuka sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin karena suara yang berkata tentang nomor 25 dan itu adalah teman satu teamnya.

" Apa anda ingin seorang Genin tak bisa membaca karena penutup mata yang dia gunakan Jounin-san." Jawab Naruto tenang seraya membalas tatapan mata dari sang Jounin tersebut. Jounin tersebut terkejut menatap mata Naruto yang berretina putih dan pupil putih susunya.

" Baiklah lanjutkan tesmu dengan tenang." Ujar Jounin tersebut menjawab pernyataan dari Naruto, Shizuka dan Haku membuang nafas lega akan hal tersebut, sedangkan Naruto menyeringai karena aksinya akan dimulai.

Setelah beberapa saat melakukan ujian tersebut, puluhan team sudah didiskualifikasi, dan waktu yan ditentukan akan segera habis, salah satu Jounin menatap seorang anak dengan rambut bak nanas sedang tertidur , Jounin tersebut memegang kunai dan melemparkannya kearah meja anak tersebut.

" Apa yang kau lakukan Shikamaru Nara!" Teriak Jounin tersebut yang ternyata adalah Iruka, sensei dari akademi Konoha.

"Hooamm, mendoukusai, ini hanyalah tes untuk mengetahui sampai dimana kita bisa mencari informasi tanpa ketahuan, dan lihatlah bocah dengan penutup mata itu dia juga tidur kenapa bukan dia saja yang kau ganggu Iruka-sensei kenapa harus aku?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah malasnya yang sukses membuat seluruh orang yang ada diruangan tersebut terkejut bukan main apalagi Jounin disana, pasalkan seorang genin dapat mengetahui untuk apa ujian ini dilakukan.

Iruka menatap kagum pada Shikamaru, dan kini dia menatap bocah dengan tutup mata yang dikatakan oleh Shikamaru tadi, Iruka melemparkan kunainya menuju meja anak tersebut dan itu cukup membuat anak tersebut terbangun.

" Naruto! Kenapa kau tidur saat ujian." Teriak Iruka lagi. Dan yang didapatinya dari bocah yang dulu sangat dia sayangi tersebut hanyalah sebuah rentangan tangan darinya. " Haahhh, Iruka-nee, ini hanya sebuah tes untuk mengetahu dimana batas kita untuk mendapatkan informasi tanpa ketahuan, daripada melakukan itu lebih baik aku tidur seperti nanas disana." Jelas Naruto dan gerakan akhirnya adalah menunjuk Shikamaru yang menatap kesal pada Naruto.

" Hahhh, baiklah karena tujuan tes ini sudah diketahui semua genin yang ada diruangan ini LULUS!" Ucap Iruka yang memberi penekanan pada kata terakhirnya. Dan itu sukses membuat para genin disana terkejut dan tersenyum gembira bahkan ada yang berteriak senang. Namun Shikamaru dan Naruto hanya meneruskan tidur mereka. Namun keramaian tersebut menghilang pasalkan terdengar suara kaca yang pecah dan menampilkan sosok orang yang memecahnya.

" Haahhh, kalian terlalu lembut dalam mengurus ini semua" Ucap Sosok tersebut pada seluruh Jounin yang mengawasi ujian Chunin tahap pertama tersebut. " Perkenalkan aku adalah Jounin yang akan mengawasi ujian tahap kedua, dan persiapkan diri kalian untuk menuju _Shi no Mori_ karena ujian tahap kedua ini akan terdapat banyak darah." Jelas Jounin Konoha tersebut seraya menjilat bibirnya ala psycopat dan itu sukses membuat hampir seluruh genin disana meneguk ludah.

" aku tunggu kalian disana dalam waktu tiga puluh menit, dan jangan ada yang terlambat." Ucap Jounin tersebut dan kembali melompat melalui jendela kaca yang dipecahnya tadi dan itu sukses membuat beberapa Jounin mendesah. " _Apa tak ada jalan lain/ Apa tak bisa lewat pintu normal"_ Itulah beberapa fikiran dari para Jounin yang ada disana.

SKIP

Tiga puluh menit telah berlalu, kini seluruh genin yang lolos dalam ujian Chunin tahap pertama tersebut sudah berkumpul diempat pintu masuk _Shi no Mori_ , termasuk team Kirigakure tepatnya team dari Naruto, dia kini sedang tidur tiduran mungkin penyakit malas dari clan Nara yang sudah menjalar pada Naruto kambuh lagi.

" Baiklah semua sudah berkumpul, aku Anko Mitarashi Jounin yang akan mengawasi tes tahab kedua dan akan aku jelaskan peraturan pada tes kedua ini." Ucap Jounin yang masuk lewat kaca tadi, dan dari sini diketahu dia bernama Anko, kini dia mengangkat sebuah kertas yang sesuatu tulisan tertulis jelas disana.

" Sebelum melakukan tes kedua ini kalian semua diwajibkan menanda tangani perjanjian ini, ini adalah sebuah perjanjian hidup mati, dengan kalian menanda tangani kertas ini kematian kalian bukan tangungan untuk desa Konoha dan jika kalian tidak menanda tangani perjanjian ini kalian dianggap mengundurkan diri dari tes kedua ini dan kalian harus bertahan hidup selama lima hari disana." Jelas Anko panjang lebar seraya mengambil setumpuk kertas dan menaruhnya dimeja depannya.

Setelah seluruh genin menanda tangani perjanjian tersebut Anko kembali meneruskan penjelasannya. " Baiklah, cara melakukan tes ini adalah dengan ini." Ucap Anko dan mengangkat dua buah gulungan dengan kanji dan warna yang berbeda. " Ini adalah gulungan langit dan bumi, kalian akan membawa salah satu gulungan ini dan yang akan kalian bawa adalah gulungan langit dan dengan ini-" Ucapan Anko henti dia mengambil sebuah kunai dan melemparkannya.

Kunai tersebut ditangkapnya dan ternyata dia adalah Naruto, dengan mata yang tertutup dan dengan posisi tertidur dia menangkap kunai yang dilemparkan oleh Anko dan jarak antara ujung kunai dengan wajahnya berkisar tiga sentimeter saja dan semua yang ada disana menatap kejadian itu dengan wajah antara kagum dan takut, kagum akan kecekatan dan ketepatan bocah tersebut dan takut karena anak tersebut terlihat begitu kuat karena kejadian itu.

" Kau hebat juga bocah, dan bisakah kau memperhatikan penjelasanku?!" Tanya Anko dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi dan menatap Naruto dengan lekat lekat karena dia seperti pernah melihat bocah tersebut. " Kau bikir ikat mataku ini aku gunakan untuk tidur Anko Mitarashi, seorang Jounin yang sangat gila akan dango, apakah aku benar Anko-chan?" Ucap Naruto sedikit bercanda dan mengubah posisinya dari tiduran menjadi berdiri.

" Dan satu lagi, walau aku terlihat bermalas malasan aku sebenarnya masih memperhatikan penjelasanmu Anko-chan." Dari ucapan tersebut membuat semua yang ada disana terkejut dan bingung pasalkan Anko berasal dari Konoha dan bocah tersebut dari Kirigakure.

" Baiklah, dengan adanya gulungan ini kalian semua jika ingin lulus harus merebut gulungan bumi dari team lain dan disini kalian diperbolehkan untuk membunuh, dan untuk tambahan kalian dilarang membuka gulungan tersebut sebelum mencapai menara pusat jika kalian melakukannya kalian akan tahu sendiri akibatnya." Jelas Anko agak cepat pasalkan dia sedang berfikir akan bocah yang mengetahui semua hal tentang dirinya dan juga dia seperti mengenal akan bocah tersebut apalagi penutup mata putih yang digunakannya.

Setelah seluruh team mengambil gulungan, satu persatu team memasuki _Shi no Mori_ dengan berbagai ekspresi yang terpancar disana, mulai dari taku sampai menyeringai sombong, dari semua team, team yang diisi oleh Naruto berjalan perlahan menuju Anko yang membagikan gulungan tersebut, dengan perlahan Naruto mengambil gulungan tersebut dan mendekati telinga Anko seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

" Berhati hatilah Anko-chan, jika tidak kulit ularmu akan aku gunakan untuk menjadi tambahan untuk ramenku, dan dangomu akan aku jadikan makanan dari peliharaanku." Bisik Naruto perlahan dan melanjutkan jalannya dan itu cukup untuk membuat Anko terkejut pasalkan bocah itu tahu akan dirinya.

BLETAK

Terdengar suara kepala yang terkena jitak dan ternyata itu adalah Naruto yang dipukul oleh Shizuka dan Haku setelah agak jauh dari Anko. " apa yang kau lakukan Naruto-kun kau bisa dihajar oleh Jounin itu!" Sayup sayup terdengar suara dari team tersebut. Anko menatap bocah tersebut penasaran. " Siapa dia, kenapa dia bisa mengetahui semuanya." Ucap Anko lirih.

" Kau mengatakan sesuatu Anko?" Tanya salah satu Jounin yang ada dibelakangnya dan hanya dijawab gelengan gugup dari Anko. Namun dari belakang Anko terlihat seorang genin yang memakai topi jerami dan _hitae atte_ Otogakure sedang tersenyum atau tepatnya menyeringai. " Bocah yang menarik." Ucapnya lirih.

SKIP

Team dari Kirigakure telah memasuki _Shi no Mori,_ namun dari tadi mereka belum menemui team yang membawa gulungan bumi, hanya genin genin yang membawa gulungan langit saja yang mereka temui. " Hua apa apan ini, kenapa kita sama sekali belum bertemu dengan satu team pun yang membawa gulungan bumi hah." Teriak salah satu anggota team laki laki satu satunya disana dengan frustasi dan memukul mukul pohon sampai berlubang.

" Tenanglah Naruto-kun, kita pasti bertemu jadi ber-" Ucapan dari salah satu anggota dari team tersebut terpotong karena tepukan dipundaknya. " Ssstt diam Haku, aku merasakan ada yang datang dari arah kananku berjarak sekitar lima ratus meter." Ucap anggota team tersebut dengan rambut gaya ekor kuda tersebut.

" Benarkah Shizuka-chan?!" Tanya Naruto sumringah dan langsung bangkit dari posisi sebelumnya yaitu berjongkok. " Sstt, aku serius Naruto-kun, aku juga tipe sensor walau tak begitu baik." Jawab wanita tersebut yang diketahui bernama Shizuka. " Mereka datang." Ucapnya dan benar saja datang sebuah bola api sedang melesat mengarah pada mereka.

" Wah wah, apa yang kita dapatkan satu satunya team dari Kirigakure, gulungan apa yang kalian bawa ?!"Ucap atau tepatnya perintah dari salah satu laki laki yang ada disana, dalam team tersebut semua anggota teamnya adalah laki laki.

" Otogakure? Gulungan langit yang kami bawa." Jawab Naruto singkat dan ternyata mereka adalah team dari Otogakure. " hahaha, beruntungnya kita, ayo bunuh mereka dan ambil gulungannya." Ucapnya lagi dan dapat Naruto simpulkan bahwa gulungan yang mereka bawa adalah gulungan bumi.

" Bersiaplah." Setelah selesainya ucapan dari orang yang sama mereka bertiga melesat cepat menuju Naruto dan teamnya sedangkan Naruto sudah memasang kuda kuda andalannya begitu pula dengan Haku dan Shizuka.

Orang yang tadi berbicara tersebut melesat menuju Naruto sedangkan dua lainnya menuju Haku dan Shizuka. Saat melesat genin Oto tersebut mengeluarkan kunai dan melemparnya menuju Naruto dengan tangan kanan, dan hanya dihindari oleh Naruto dengan memiringkan kepalanya kekiri, saat Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sang genin Oto tersebut merapatkan handsealnya.

 **Katon : Dai Endan**

Sebuah peluru api besar melesat cepat menuju Naruto, Naruto menyiapkan pedangnya yang telah dialiri chakra angin miliknya, dengan sekali tebas peluru api tersebut terbelah sebelum mengenainya, Naruto berputar dan melakukan tebasan pada udara hampa didepannya dan sebuah gelombang kecil tercipta gelombang tersebut melesat menuju genin tersebut dan dihindari dengan menundukan badannya.

Dengan adanya kesempatan, Naruto melakukan tendangkan kaki kiri yang sudah dialiri sedikit chakranya pada genin tersebut, mengetahui adanya bahaya dari arah depannya genin tersebut menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan wajahnya untuk menahan tendangan dari Naruto dan-

BUGH

Akibat adanya sedikit chakra yang dialirkan Naruto pada kakinya tendangan tersebut sedikit lebih kuat dan cukup untuk membuat genin terdorong agak jauh dari tempatnya sebelumnya. Tak mau membuang buang waktu Naruto berlari dengan tangan yang sibuk merapalkan handsealnya, setelah selesai dia melompati genin tersebut yang masih bersiaga, saat Naruto telah berada diatas sang genin sebuah kesalahan besar dilakukan sang genin Oto tersebut dia melompat menuju Naruto.

 **Fuuton : Daitoppa**

Sebuah dorongan angin besar tercipta karena jutsu yang dikeluarkan Naruto dan karenanya genin tersebut terpental kebawah dengan cepatnya, dengan mengandalkan kekuatan _Akuma no Mi_ miliknya Naruto menggunakan udara untuk tolakannya, dengan kecepatan luar biasa Naruto melesat menuju genin Oto tersebut dan-

DUAK

KRAK

Sebuah pukulan kuat dipungung sang genin disarangkan Naruto dan akibat efek kuatnya dari pukulan tersebut tanah yang berada dibawah sang genin Oto tersebut retak dan tercipta retakan bak sarang laba laba, genin tersebut memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya dan akhirnya pingsan. " Hahh hanya seperti ini saja? Sebaiknya aku menuju tempat Shizuka-chan dan Haku-nee." Ucap Naruto dan setelahnya dimelesat menuju tempat Shizuka dan Haku tak lupa dia mencari gulungan tersebut namun tak didapatkannya.

 **Enbu : Ni no Dan**

Terdengar teriakan seorang wanita yang meneriakan jutsunya tak berselang lama puluhan kunai berterbangan menuju seorang laki laki yang sedang bersiaga, karena terkejut akan adanya jutsu tersebut laki laki itu berlari untuk menghindari dari serbuan kunai kunai yang ada menuju kearahya.

 **Sensatsu Suisho**

Terdengar suara teriakan dari kanan Naruto dan disana terlihat ratusan senbon air yang melayang layang dan dengan sekali gerakan tangan dari sang pengendali senbon senbon tersebut melesat menuju seorang laki laki yang sedang merapatkan handsealnya.

 **Doton : Doryuuheki**

Sebuah dinding tanah tercipta dan menahan laju senbon senbon air milik wanita tersebut, namun tak dapat menahan lebih lama lagi karena sedikit demi sedikit dinding tersebut retak dan hacur, akibatnya sang pembuat dinding tanah tersebut rela tubuhnya tertusuk ratusan senbon tersebut.

" Naruto-kun!" Teriak sang wanita yang mengeluarkan senbon senbon air tersebut, dan orang yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum dan berjalan menghampirinya. " kau sudah selesai Haku-nee? Apa kau mendapatkan gulungannya?" Tanya Naruto pada Haku dan dijawab dengan anggukan dari Haku. " Sebaiknya kita segera menyusul Shizuka-chan." Ucap Haku dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari Naruto.

 **Kaze no Yaiba**

Kini terdengar suara teriakan wanita dari orang yang Haku sebut bernama Shizuka, dan benar saja disana ada seorang wanita yang dikelilingi oleh puluhan belati angin yang kini mulai melayang pada laki laki yang bisa diketahui jika itu musuhnya.

ARRGGG

Teriakan memilukan terdengar dari laki laki yang tertusuk puluhan belati angin disana, dia tergeletak dengan darah yang mengenang akibat tubuhnya yang berlubang. " Shizuka-chan kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Haku yang terlihat berjalan seraya memegangi tangan kanan Naruto, Haku menuntun Naruto menuju Shizuka.

" Aku sudah selesai, apa kalian mendapat gulungannya?" Tanya Shizuka dan dibalas Haku dengan mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan bertuliskan kanji yang berarti bumi. " Baiklah ayo kita menuju menara utama, dan sebisa mungkin hindari pertarungan dengan kelompok lain." Jelas Naruto dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh dua wanita yang ada didalam teamnya.

DUAAR

DUAAR

Terdengar suara ledakan yang berasal dari arah team Naruto, NaruShizuHa terkejut akan hal tersebut namun tak dihiraukan mereka masih tetap berjalan maju, setelah sampai ditempat asal ledakan tersebut terlihat seekor ular raksasa dengan wanita yang berdiri diatasnya, sedangkan didepannya terdapat tiga genin, satu dari tiga genin tersebut tepatnya genin perempuan itu sudah pingsan dan dua lainnya sedang berdiri siaga dengan tampilan yang sangat buruk.

" Khukhukhu, ikutlah aku Sasuke-kun kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan dariku, bukankah kau sangat menginginkan kekuatan Sasuke-kun, khukhukhu." Tawa wanita yang sedang berdiri diatas ular tersebut terdengar sangat menyerampak, namun Shizuka dan Haku hanya tenang tenang saja, apalagi Naruto yang hanya berjalan melewati pohon dimana ular tersebut berada.

Karena mencium adanya mangsa ular tersebut menoleh kebawah tepat dimana tiga orang genin lewat dan wanita yang berada diatas kepala dari ular tersebut ikut melihat tiga genin yang berada dibawah mereka. "Khukhukhu, ternyata ada tiga tikus yang lewat." Ucap wanita tersebut seraya menatap tiga genin disana.

Naruto yang merasa dibicarakan akhirnya dia berhent dan diikuti oleh Shizuka dan Haku. " Hah, Orochimaru apa maumu sampai sampai kau mengikuti ujian Chunin ini?" Tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh kearah mana terdapat orang yang dia panggil Orochimaru, sedangkan Orochimaru yang dipanggil hanya terkejut dan akhirnya tersenyum.

" Khukhukhu, kau bocah yang menarik, kau dapat mengetahui siapa aku tidak seperti mereka berdua." Ucap Orochi seraya menoleh kearah dua orang yang sedang ngos ngosan akibat melawan Orochimaru. Dua genin yang dibicarakan tersebut menoleh kebawah untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang dimaksud Orochimaru tersebut dan itu sukses membuat Orochimaru terkejut bukan main, karena yang disana adalah Naruto bersama teamnya.

" Nii-san? Nii-san pergi dari sini dia bukan lawan sembarangan!" Teriak salah satu genin Konoha tersebut dan orang yang dipanggil sebagai kakaknya hanya mendecih kesal dan mendapat tatapan bingung dari Shizuka, dan sebuah tatapan sedih dari Haku.

" Sudah aku bilang aku bukan kakakmu Namikaze Uzumaki Menma, dan jangan sekali kali kau panggil aku dengan marga menjijikan tersebut!" Teriak Naruto dengan sangat emosi dan melompat tinggi setelah sampai didepan orang yang dipanggilnya Menma tersebut dia langsung melakukan sebuah tendangan keras menuju dada dari Menma dan mengakibatkan Menma terlempar jauh sedangkan teman seteamnya hanya diam dan berusaha menahan angin akibat tekanan dari tendangan Naruto tersebut.

" Khukhukhu, ternyata kau kuat juga Naruto-kun dan kau juga memiliki dendam dengan keluarga Namikaze, maukah kau ikut denganku untuk mendapat kekuatan yang lebih dari ini? Khukhukhu." Orochimaru tertawa senang dan mencoba mengajak Naruto untuk ikut bersamanya. Namun jawaban yang didapatkan berbeda dengan apa yang dia inginkan, sebuah gelombang angin tipis melesat kearahnya, karena pengalamannya sebagai Shinobi dia menghindar dengan mudah namun-

KRRAK

BRUUK

Pohon yang berada dibelakang Orochimaru tertebas dan jatuh begitu juga pohon yang berada dijalur dari tebasan Naruto dalam jarak sekitar 500 meter. "Khukhukhu, aku gunakan itu sebagai jawaban yang berarti tidak." Ucap Orochimaru lagi dengan sebuah senyuman yang dinilai oleh Naruto dengan senyuman yang menjijikan

" Kau Sasuke pergi dari sini dan bawa anggota teammu biar aku yang menahannya, dan kalian cepat kalian pergi dulu menuju menara pusat, nanti aku menyusul." Teriak Naruto pada Sasuke dan juga Shizuka serta Haku.

" Tapi Naruto-"

" Percayalah padaku Shizuka-chan, aku akan selamat dan akan makan ramen sebanyak banyaknya agar uang orang tua itu habis." Ucapan Shizuka terpotong oleh kata kata Naruto dan itu membuat Shizuka serta Haku tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

" Kau jangan hosh sok kuat, aku saja hosh yang Uchiha tak bisa hosh menahannya." Ucap Sasuke sombong dan membuat Naruto mendecih lalu dengan sekali gerakan kaki Naruto menendang Sasuke yang sukses membuatnya menabrak pohon yang berada dibelakangnya.

" Jangan sok kuat kau Uchiha, bahkan hanya sekali tendanganku yang terlemah saja kau bisa terlempar, dasar lemah!" Umpat Naruto dan menoleh kembali pada Orochimaru beserta ularnya yang masih setia menunggunya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya meringis kesakitan dan mengumpat tidak jelas.

" Kau bawa ular Oro-chan?" Ucap Naruto sedikit mengejek.

" Khukhukhu, kau membuatku marah bocah, ayo kita mulai saja." Balas Orochimaru dengan seringai andalannya.

" ayo Oro-chan akan aku kuliti kulit ularmu untuk kujadikan hiasan sarung pedangku ini." Balas Naruto yang menyeringai dan membuat Orochimaru mendecih. Dengan sangat cepat ular milik Orochimaru maju dan bersiap menubruk batang pohon disana. Naruto melompat menuju dahan pohon yang lain, namun yang diincar Orochimaru bukan dia namun Sasuke yang kini digigit lehernya oleh Orochimaru yang sukses membuatnya jatuh terduduk.

" khukhukhu, kau akan datang padaku Sasuke-kun. Dan kini giliran kau Naruto-kun." Ucap Orochimaru yang kini melesat menuju Naruto dengan ular yang masih dinaikinya. Sekali lagi dahan yang diinjak Naruto patah dan membuat Naruto harus melompat menuju dahan lainnya, namun kepala dari Orochimaru lebih cepat, Orochimaru sukses menancapkan taring ularnya dan memasukan segel kutukannya pada Naruto.

" Arrgghhhahahahaha." Dari sebuah teriakan kini hanya tawa yang keluar dari mulut Naruto, Orochimaru yang bingung menarik kepalanya kembali dan dibelakang tubuhnya terdapat Naruto yang sudah bersiap siap dengan kuda kudanya.

 **The Death Blow**

Sekali lagi tebasan tersebut melesat menuju badan Orochimaru, namun kali ini sukses membuat tubuh Orochimaru terbelah dan kepala Orochimaru yang masih panjang tersebut bergerak dengan cepat menuju tubuhnya. Dengan sekali tendangan tubuh Orochimaru terjatuh dari atas pohon. Naruto yang satunya kini berubah menjadi asap kembali.

" Apa hanya seperti itu saja kekuatan dari seorang legenda Sennin?" Tantang Naruto yang berada diatas pohon tersebut. Yang dilihatnya adalah badan Orochimaru dari dada sampai kepala, namun beberapa saat mulut Orochimaru terbuka lebar dan mengeluarkan Orochimaru yang kembali utuh, dan itu sukses membuat Naruto harus menahan mual.

"Grr, jangan remehkan aku bocah!" Orochimaru berteriak keras dan melompat menuju Naruto, Orochimaru mengeluarkan pedang _Kusanagi no Tsurugi_ miliknya dan beradu _Kenjutsu_ melawan Naruto, namun karena Naruto sudah sangat ahli dalam hal _Kenjutsu_ dia dapat mengimbangi Orochimaru, kini mereka berdua melompat mundur, namun Orochimaru merentangan tangan kanannya kedepan seraya berkata.

 **Sen'eijashu**

Muncul beberapa ular dari tangan Orochimaru dan ular ular tersebut melesat menuju Naruto, namun dengan sigap Naruto menarik penutup matanya dan membuka kedua matanya, terlihat tampang serius kini tercipta diwajah Naruto.

 **Errataka**

Dengan sekali ucap mata Naruto yang sebelumnya berwarna putih kini berubah menjadi pola riak berwarna hitam dan merah dan ditengah tengah matanya terdapat bentuk segitiga hitam, perubahan mata tersebut sukses membuat Orochimaru terkejut dan bersiaga karena kuatnya energi yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto. Dengan sangat cepat Naruto merapatkan handseal miliknya, setelah selesai-

 **Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu**

Sebuah bola api dengan ukuran lebih besar dari rata rata yang dikeluarkan oleh seorang shinobi itu melesat menuju ular yang keluar dari tangan Orochimaru, karena merasakan adanya bahaya yang akan menuju dirinya, Orochimaru melompat kesalah satu dahan yang berada dikirinya, dari sana Orochimaru merapatkan handsealnya dan menghentakannya ketanah.

 **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**

Seekor ular dengan ukuran besar keluar dari kepulan asap akibat jutsu yang dikeluarkan oleh Orochimaru, ular itu meliuk liuk dan melilitkan ekornya pada pohon yang dinaikinya.

" Khukhukhu, kau memang hebat Naruto-kun, aku menjadi sangat menginginkan tubuhmu, namun bukan sekarang, jadi bersenang senanglah dengan peliharaanku, sampai jumpa." Ucap Orochimaru yang kini masuk kedalam pohon yang diinjaknya, ular _Kuchiyose_ milik Orochimaru melompat menuju Naruto yang masih berdiri dengan tenangnya, saat ular tersebut hampir mengenai Naruto entah mengapa ular tersebut seperti menabrak dinding yang tak kasat mata.

" hahh, merepotkan." Keluh Naruto seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya diudara, diatasnya tercipta puluhan tombak dari udara, dengan sekali menurunkan tangannya tombak tombak tersebut melesat cepat menuju _Kuchiyose_ yang dikeluarkan oleh Orochimaru tersebut, akibat tombak tombak tersebut ular milik Orochimaru itu kini kembali menjadi asap tebal lagi.

" Kau tak apa Uchiha?" Tanya Naruto yang kini kembali menggunakan ikat kepalanya lagi, setelah itu dia berjalan perlahan kearah Sasuke yang masih terkejut dan tak bergerak dari tempatnya akibat pertarungan Naruto melawan Orochimaru tadi.

" Tak usah peduli padaku." Ucap Sasuke yang berdiri walau dengan sangat sulit dan akhirnya berjalan mendekati Sakura. " Dasar Uchiha, cari kawan tercintamu itu dan bawa dia kemenara pusat, mungkin dia masih bisa diselamatkan, dan ini-" Ucapan Naruto terhenti karena Naruto melemparkan gulungan langit pada Sasuke. " Itu gulungan langit, aku tahu kau berangkat dari sektor barat jadi aku tahu kau membawa gulungan bumi." Jelas Naruto seraya membalik badannya dan melompat pergi.

" Arigatou." Ucap Sasuke lirih dan sedikit tersenyum akan kebaikan Naruto padanya, akhirnya Sasuke menemui Menma yang pingsan dan membawanya menuju tempat dimana Sakura berada.

Didekat gedung pusat terlihat dua wanita yang berdiri, yang satu sedang berjalan mondar mandir tak tentu arah sedangkan satunya hanya berdiri tenang dengan menyandarkan pungungnya pada sebuah pohon, mereka adalah Haku dan Shizuka yang sedang menunggu Naruto tak berselang lama Shizuka bergerak dan sukses membuat Haku mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Shizuka.

" Naruto-kun datang." Ucap Shizuka singkat dan menatap kearah selatan dimana dia merasakan chakra Naruto yang berasal dari sana, sedangkan Haku mengikuti arah tatapan dari Shizuka dan menunggu Naruto datang.

" Yoo, maaf menunggu lama." Sapa Naruto dengan kembali menutup mata sebelah kirinya yang sebelumnya dia buka untuk melihat agar lebih jelas.

" Kau tak apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Haku yang sedikit khawatir pada Naruto dan dibalas Naruto dengan cengiran andalannya.

" Aku tak apa Haku-nee, oh ya ayo kita menuju menara pusat aku ingin istirahat setelah ini, ular tua brengsek itu seenaknya menyerang orang dan seenaknya juga pergi." Umpat Naruto yang marah karena pertarungannya harus terhenti karena Orochimaru yang kabur dari pertarungan itu.

" Baiklah ayo." Ucap Haku dan juga sebuah anggukan kecil dari Shizuka.

Sesampainya mereka bertiga dimenara pusat, mereka akhirnya disambut oleh dua penjaga pintu disana, dan ternyata dari seluruh peserta ujian chunin tahap kedua merekalah yang datang paling awal, jadi mereka masih memiliki waktu sekitar 4hari untuk melanjutkan ujiannya menuju tahap ketiga.

SKIP TIME

Akhirnya ujian Chunin tahap kedua sudah selesai, puluhan peserta telah gagal dalam menjalankan ujian ini, namun puluhan peserta juga sudah dapat melalui ujian Chunin tahap kedua tersebut.

Kini puluhan genin dari berbagai desa telah berjejer rapih menghadap sebuah tempat dimana sang Hokage Konoha berdiri gagah disana, sang hokage mulai angkat bicara.

" Baiklah para calon Chunin, aku disini selaku pemimpin dari desa Konoha akan menyampaian peraturan dan ketentuan dari tahap ketiga ini-" Jelas sang Hokage yang dijedanya untuk menarik nafas.

" Karena banyaknya genin yang tersisa disini, maka dari itu diadakan ujian seleksi pada tahap ketiga ini, pada tahap ketiga ini kalian akan bertarung secara individu, dan bisa jadi kalian akan bertemu dengan rekan seteam kalian, penentuan pertarungan kali ini ada pada layar disana-" Jelas Minato seraya menunjuk sebuah layar yang akan menentukan siapa yang akan bertarung pada ujian tahap ketiga ini.

" Dalam pertarungan ini, kalian tidak boleh saling membunuh jika ada yang saling membunuh, dia dan teamnya akan didiskualifikasi dan jika salah satu peserta menyerah atau pingsan dia dinyatakan gugur dalam pertarungan ini, jadi apakah ada yang ingin mengundurkan diri?" Tanya Minato dan ternyata ada satu orang.

" Apa alasanmu mengundurkan diri?" Tanya Minato pada genin tersebut. " Mata saya sedikit terganggu dalam ujian tahap kedua tadi." Jawab orang tersebut.

" Kau Yakushi Kabuto, baiklah silahkan menuju tempat untuk menonton diatas sana." Jawab Minato dan dibalas anggukan dari Kabuto dan dia berjalan menuju tempat untuk menonton disana.

" Baiklah jika tak ada lagi ujian tahap ketiga dimulai" Ucap Minato dan dua nama tertulis dilayar seluruh peserta yang tidak tercantum namanya berjalan menjauh sedangkan dua orang disana tertinggal.

SKIP

Kini belasan pertandingan telah terlewatkan, dan kini dua buah nama tertulis dilayar nama pertama adalah Namikaze Uzumaki Menma sedangkan lawannya adalah Inuzuka Kiba.

" Semangatlah Menma-kun." Ucap Minato dan dibalas senyuman dari Menma dan dia berjalan santai menuju tempat diadakannya pertandingan sedangkan Kiba meloncat bersama anjing kesayangannya.

" Mari kita suguhkan kepenonton pertandingan yang seru Menma." Ucap Kiba dengan mengepalkan tangannya dan ditunjukan pada Menma.

" Mari kita lakukan Kiba." Jawab Menma dengan mantab

Gekko Hayate selaku wasit pada ujian Chunin tahap ketiga tersebut melihat kedua genin disana, dirasa kedua belah pihak sudah siap Hayate memulai pertandingan tersebut. " Hajime"

 **Juujin Bunshin**

Akamaru kini berubah menjadi Kiba dan berlari bersama Kiba menuju Menma yang telah siap dengan kuda kudanya. Setelah sampai didepan Menma, Kiba mengerakan cakar tangan kanannya menuju kepala dari Menma, serangan tersebut dengan mudah dihindari Menma dengan melompat mundur namun didepannya kini Kiba yang satunya telah siap dengan cakar tangan kirinya. Dengan kecepatannya yang terlatih Menma menundukan badannya dan bersalto kebelakang.

Kini giliran Menma yang melakukan serangan balik pada Kiba. Dengan cepat Menma berlari menuju Kiba dan Akamaru yang kini dalam wujud Kiba, kedua Kiba disana telah siap dengan kuda kudannya, Menma berlari cepat dan melakukan pukulan pada Kiba yang berada pada sisi kanan, Kiba menghindar dengan melompat menuju sisi kirinya sedangkan Kiba yang satunya melakukan serangan dengan balasan dengan melakukan tendangan kaki kanannya yang menuju pungung dari Menma.

Dengan cepat Menma melompat maju dan berputar untuk melakukan serangan balasan dengan pukulan tangan kanan yang telah disiapkannya, dengan timeing yang tepat sebuah pukulan keras bersarang pada pipi dari Kiba dan itu sukses membuat Kiba terlempar dan berubah menjadi Akamaru.

Menma tanpa menurunkan kewaspadaannya dia membalik badannya dan menemukan Kiba yang berlari dan melompat kearahnya, saat melompat Kiba mulai berputar dan berteriak.

 **Gatsuga**

Kini Kiba yang sudah berubah menjadi bor itu melesat menuju Menma, dengan sigap Menma melompat melewati Kiba dan saat berada dibelakang Kiba Menma membuat satu bunshin dan dengan cepat bunshin tersebut membuat sebuah bola chakra ditangan kanan Menma, dengan itu Minato tersenyum, karena anaknya akan membuat jutsu asli ciptaannya.

Kiba kini berhenti berputar dari mencoba berbalik untuk menghadap Menma, namun Menma dengan cepat berlari seraya membawa bola chakra tersebut ditangan kanannya dengan sekali dorongan bola chakra yang dipegang Menma tersebut bergerak menuju Kiba.

BUGH

Sebelum bola chakra tersebut mengenai Kiba, Akamaru sudah lebih dulu menubruk menma dengan kepalanya yang mengenai pingang sisi kiri dari Menma, Menma sedikit terdorong dan itu membuat jutsunya gagal, sebelum serangan dari Akamaru dan Kiba dilancarkan Menma dengan cepat meloncat mundur untuk mengatisipasi kejadian yang dapat membuatnya kalah.

" bagus Akamaru, mari kita lakukan lagi." Ucap Kiba dan sekali lagi melakukan _Juujin Bunshin_. " Kau akan kalah Menma!" Teriak Kiba yang berlari menuju Menma dan meloncat.

 **Gatsuga**

Kiba dan Akamaru dkembali berputar namun kini bukan satu namun dua bor yang menuju Menma. Karena tak mau terkena apa apa, Menma dengan cepat merapatkan handsealnya dan berusaha untuk melakukan jutsunya.

 **Fuuton : Daitoppa**

Sebuah dorongan angin menghadang pergerakan dari bor yang dilakukan Kiba, dengan adanya dorongan dari jutsu yang dikeluarkan Menma akibatnya Kiba dan Akamaru terlempar dan dengan cepat Menma berlari menuju Kiba yang masih belum menyentuh tanah tersebut. Dua buah bogem mentah disiapkan Menma, dengan sekali gerakan pukulan dari Menma membuat Kiba dan Akamaru terlempar kembali sebelum menyentuh tanah.

Belum sampai disitu Menma kembali membuat jutsunya rasengan ditangan kanannya dengan bantuan dari bunshinnya, dia kembali berlari menuju Kiba yang masih berusaha berdiri sedangkan Akamaru sudah pingsan akan pukulan Menma yang dialiri chakra tersebut. Kiba yang belum siap menerima serangan tersebut terpaksa harus kembali terlempar karena jutsu Menma yang satu ini termasuk kuat dan sukses membuat Kiba pingsan.

Hayate yang hanya diam karena pertandingan yang sangat seru tersebut akhirnya sadar dan mulai angkat bicara. " Pemenangnya Namikaze Uzumaki Menma." Teriak Hayate yang telah pulih dari keterkagumannya.

Minato tersenyum bangga pada Menma, dan setelahnya dia menatap Naruto yang hanya berdiri dan menyenderkan pungungnya pada dinding dibelakangnya. Minato menatap miris anaknya yang sudah menganggapnya tak ada tersebut anak yang telah diterlantarkan lebih dari 8 tahun tersebut.

Kini seluruh peserta yang belum melakukan pertandingan menatap papan yang kini mengacak nama peserta, dan muncul dua buah nama yang membuat seluruh peserta menatap keduanya. Disana tertera nama Uchiha Sasuke melawan Kumagawa Naruto. Sasuke menyeringai sedangkan Naruto hanya berwajah santai. Mereka berdua berjalan perlahan menuju tempat untuk bertanding.

" Apa yang akan dilakukan bocah buta itu melawan Uchiha."

" Bocah buta itu akan kalah dengan cepat"

Begitulah suara bisik bisik yang dikeluarkan para genin dan juga jounin pembimbing disana, bahkan para jounin Konoha yang belum mengenal Naruto dekat juga berbisik seperti itu.

" Sasuke, kau yakin akan melawan Naruto.? "Tanya Hayate pada Sasuke, dan dijawab anggukan dari Sasuke. Pasalkan Hayate tahu Naruto adalah ahli _Kenjutsu_ yang tak bisa diremehkan.

" Hajime."

Suara dari Hayate mengema, namun yang didapatkan hanya Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih berdiri ditempat mereka.

Naruto mengangkat penutup matanya sebelah kiri menunjukan mata putih miliknya, Sasuke sedikit terkejut pasalkan dia melihat mata tersebut saat Naruto melawan Orochimaru, dengan cepat sasuke memasang kuda kudanya bersiaga. Sedangkan Naruto bersantai dengan berjalan menuju Sasuke seraya memegang pedangnya dengan tangan kanannya.

" dia cari mati" Ucap salah satu jounin yang berada didekat Hokage ketiga.

" Kau belum tahu cara bertarung dari Naruto, Guy." Ucap Hiruzen pada Guy

Sedangkan kini Naruto semakin mempercepat jalannya menuju Sasuke, dan Sasuke juga mengeluarkan kunai dari kantong ninja miliknya. Dengan cepat Sasuke pun berlari menuju Naruto.

TRANK

Kunai dan pedang saling beradu dan memunculkan percikan percikan api. Sasuke melakukan tendangan lurus kaki kanan miliknya, namun dapat ditahan dengan kaki kiri Naruto yang diangkat. Dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas Naruto mengerakannya untuk memukul Sasuke, dengan kesiagaannya Sasuke menghindar dengan melompat kearah kanannya, dengan cepat Sasuke mencoba menghunuskan kunainya pada Naruto, namun Naruto lebih cepat menghindar karena matanya yang terbuka.

Tak mau menunggu lama, Naruto lalu berlari menuju Sasuke dia bersiap dengan pedangnya yang telah dialiri chakra, dia menebaskan pedangnya pada Sasuke dan dengan sigap Sasuke menahan pedang tersebut dengan kunainya, namun karena pedang tersebut sudah dialiri chakra kunai milik Sasuke terbelah dan sukses membuat semua yang ada disana terkejut akan hal itu.

Memanfaatkan keterkejutan Sasuke, Naruto melayangkan tendangan kaki kirinya pada Sasuke, dan-

BUGH

Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah karena tendangan Naruto tersebut, tak mau menyianyiakannya Naruto kembali menebaskan pedangnya, akibat kurang cepatnya refleks dari Sasuke lengan kanan Sasuke tergores tajamnya pedang Naruto tak mau hanya itu saja yang diterima Sasuke Naruto mengambil ancang ancang untuk menendang dengan kaki kanan yang kini kembali dialiri chakra, hasilnya-

BUGH

Sasuke terlempar sekitar lima meter dan jatuh terlentang. Naruto melompat tinggi dengan menarik pedangnya, dia mulai menebas nebaskan pedangnya.

 **Shinigami o fukimasu**

Dari tebasan tebasan yang dilakukan Naruto, muncul gelombang gelombang energi yang sangat berantakan dan bergerak cepat menuju Sasuke. Sasuke yang terkejut tak dapat berbuat banyak dia hanya bisa menghindar menghindar walau beberapa bagian tubuhnya tersayat oleh tajamnya gelombang energi yang dikeluarkan Naruto tersebut.

BUM

BUM

BUM

Suara ledakan yang terjadi akibat tabrakan dari gelombang energi yang dikeluarkan Naruto terjadi, dan menimbulkan asap tebal yang berada didalam tempat Naruto dan Sasuke bertanding. Tanpa diketahui Naruto, segel yang berada dipundak Sasuke mulai bereaksi dan menimbulkan bercak bercak hitam yang berada pada separuh tubuh Sasuke.

" _Energi ini, aku mmerasakan energi yang hitam._ " Batin Naruto yang merasakan akan energi hitam yang terpancar dari dalam asap.

" _Energi Sasuke makin meningkat. Ada apa sebenarnya._ " Kini Kakashi yang berfikir akan energi yang keluar tersebut.

Dengan cepat sesuatu bergerak cepat menuju Naruto yang sudah berdiri dan bersiaga, karena matanya yang dia buka Naruto dapat melihat semua pergerakan dari sosok tersebut, adu _Taijutsu_ dan _Kenjutsu_ pun terjadi diarena itu. _Sharingan_ dari Sasuke beradu dengan _Errataka_ dari Naruto, Minato, Khusina dan Menma pun terkejut akan perubahan mata dari Naruto tersebut.

Dengan sebuah kesempatan kecil, Naruto melompat mundur dan merapatkan handsealnya.

 **Katon : Karyuu Endan**

Sebuah naga api keluar dari mulut Naruto, naga api itu menerjang menuju Sasuke yang sedang berlari menujunya. Hiruzen tersenyum pada Naruto sekaligus terkejut karena jutsu itu adalah jutsu andalannya.

Sasuke berlari dan merapatkan handsealnya.

 **Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu**

Peluru naga api dan bola api itu bertubrukan dan menghasilkan asap tebal kembali, tak mai menyianyiakan kesempatan, Naruto menarik pedangnya dan memasang kuda kudanya. **Shinigami o fukimasu** , dengan lirih Naruto mengucapkan nama jutsunya dan mengeluarkan tebasan tebasan dengan membabi buta keseluruh asap yang ada disana,

" Arrgghhh" Suara teriakan dari Sasuke terdengar, Hayate mengeluarkan jutsu angin untuk menghilangkan asap disana dan terlihat Sasuke yang tergeletak karena terkena tebasan dari Naruto tersebut.

" Pemenangnya Kumagawa Naruto"

 **TBC**

 **Saatnya balas review**

 **Guest : Iya Naruto Missing nin, tapi mereka tak akan menyerang jika Naruto memakai** _ **hitae atte**_ **Kirigakure.**

 **Baka Otouto : Cukup satu**

 **Guest : Naruto tetep dingin dan acuh kok sama Keluarganya.**

 **Uchiha Brothers : pada keluarganya hanya Naruko yang Naruto sayangi dan akan ada sesuatu nantinya.**

 **Sekian untuk Kumagawa Naruto Chapter 6, semoga lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya.**

 **Komozaku Wooza Out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kumagawa Naruto**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from naruto manga. But this fic is mine**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pair: Naruto x Shizuka**

 **Warning : Typo, Alur Berantakan, Ide Pasaran (Maybe), OOC, OC, StrongNaru...GodLike**

 **Summary : Hanya karena warna mata dan chakra yang berbeda dari anggota keluarganya dia dianggap aib bagi keluarga dan desanya, kini dia dibuang, diasingkan, tak dianggap. Namun setelah bertemunya dia dengan seseorang kini dia akan kembali dan membawa perubahan yang besar.**

 **Oke dichapter ini saya buat full fighting (mungkin sih :p)**

 **Chapter 7**

Kini ujian Chunin tahap ketiga telah selesai, dari para peserta yang mengikuti ujian Chunin tahap ketiga tersebut telah didapatkan 12 peserta yang akan bertanding dalam dua babak, dari 12 peserta akan diambil 6 peserta dan dari 6 tersebut akan diambil 3 yang jadi pemenangnya. Dan inilah bagan dari mereka yang akan bertanding.

Naruto vs Neji

Ino vs Haku

Temari vs Shikamaru

Kankuro vs Shino

Gara vs Zaku ( Oto )

Menma vs Shizuka

Kini hari dimana pertandingan itu dilaksanakan telah tiba, seluruh warga dari berbagai desa telah berkumpul distadion Konoha tempat diadakannya pertandingan atau tepatnya ujian Chunin tahap keempat tersebut. Bahkan pemimpin dari desa Suna, dan Kirigakure datang untuk menyaksikan pertandingan pada ujian Chunin tahap keempat tersebut.

Seluruh tempat duduk atau tribun telah penuh oleh para penonton, mereka sangat antusias untuk menonton pertandingan pada hari ini. Bahkan banyak yang memasang taruhan bagi para genin yang akan bertarung, karena bagan pertandingan sudah keluar dan dipajang disetiap 10 meter didalam stadion tersebut. Dari kedua belas nama genin disana, Menmalah yang paling banyak dijagokan.

Sang Hokage keempat telah berdiri diatas tribun, dia dikawal sekitar enam anbu khusus, dan disamping kanannya ada juga Hokage ketiga, para petinggi klanpun tak mau ketinggalan mereka jga berada disana minus clan Uchiha. Para rokkie Konoha pun juga tak mau ketinggalan menonton pertandingan ini.

" Baiklah, seluruh genin yang akan bertanding silahkan masuk kedalam arena pertarungan.!" Jelas Minato dan kedua belas genin tersebut masuk dengan berjalan berjejer, minus Naruto yang dibantu Shizuka dan Haku karena matanya yang ditutupi, dan karena adanya Naruto stadion itu menjadi sangat riuh bisik bisik dari warga, karena mereka tahu dia adalah aib dari Konoha, namun dia kini berhitae atte Kirigakure.

" Bukankah itu aib desa ini?"

" Dia sekarang berada diKirigakure."

" Akhirnya desa ini bebas dari aib dan kesialan karena bocah itu sudah pergi."

Itulah beberapa bisik bisik dari warga desa yang sedang mengata ngatai Naruto yang dituntun Shizuka dan Haku tersebut. Sandaime, Shisui, Iruka, Hayate, Kushina dan Minato hanya bisa mengeram untuk menahan amarah karena mereka mendengar sumpah serapah dari para penduduk desa untuk Naruto.

" _Jadi begini yang kau rasakan Naruto-kun."_

" _Kau benar benar orang yang sangat kuat dan tegar Naruto-kun"_

Itulah isi dari batin dua orang yang sedang menuntun Naruto, mereka berdua sangat iba akan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto, namun mereka berdua juga sangat kagum akan kesabaran dari Naruto, bahkan mungkin jika mereka yang mendapatkan cacian seperti itu mereka mungkin akan berfikir untuk bunuh diri.

" _Jadi ini yang kau rasakan Naruto, bahkan pahlawan dari Kirigakure tak dapat diterima didesa asalnya."_ Kini giliran Mei Terumi yang berkata dalam hatinya akan apa yang didapat oleh Naruto, telihat para Jounin dan anbu dari Kirigakure terlihat geram akan hal itu, karena Naruto telah dianggap adalah keluarga dari mereka para penduduk dari Kirigakure.

" _Bocah kau benar benar kuat, aku mengaku kalah akan hal ini._ " Bahkan Zabuza yang terkenal akan keganasannya juga mengakui bahwa Naruto adalah bocah yang sangat kuat dalam hal yang namanya perasaan tersebut.

" Haahhh, baiklah Genma silahkan dimulai." Ucap Minato seraya menghela nafas dan dijawab oleh Genma, seorang Jounin yang tak bisa lepas dari yang namanya rumput, karena rumput yang digigit olehnya itu adalah sebuah ciri khas darinya.

Genma berjalan menuju arena pertarungan. " Baiklah, untuk genin yang bernama selain Kumagawa Naruto dan Hyuga Neji silahkan pergi menuju ruang tunggu, dan kedua genin yang aku sebut namanya silahkan bersiap." Ucap Genma, dan para genin selain mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang tunggu.

" Hajar dia Hyuga, hajar aib itu !" Teriak salah satu warga dan karena teriakan tersebut memicu suara dari warga yang lainnya, sorak sorakan dari para warga untuk mendukung Neji dan mencaci maki Naruto.

" Kelihatannya geninmu akan melawan mantan geninmu dan juga seorang genin spesial dariku Hokage-sama." Ucap Mei tanpa menatap Minato yang berada disampingnya, dan dari kata Mizukage tersebut membuat Minato menoleh padanya. Dan tak hanya Minato Sandaime pun menoleh pada Mizukage.

" Spesial?" hanya satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Minato, dan juga ditambah anggukan dari Hiruzen yang juga ikut menatap Mei.

" Ya spesial, dia adalah seorang bocah yang sangat spesial bagiku dan bagi desaku." Jawab Mizukage yang membuat sebuah tanda tanya besar dari kedua Hokage yang berada disampingnya.

" Kalian berdua akan mengetahuinya dipertandingan ini, bahkan seorang Hyuga yang digadang gadang memiliki pengelihatan 360 derajat pun tak akan berkutik dihadapannya seorang Kumagawa Naruto." Ucap Mizukage yang menambah penasaran dari Hiruzen dan Minato.

Kembali kearena, Genma kini berdiri dengan menatap kedua genin tersebut. Neji sudah siap dengan kuda kudannya, sedangkan Naruto hanya berdiri biasa. Karena merasa kedua belah pihak sudah siap, Genma memulai pertandingan tersebut." Hajime!"

" Menyerahlah kau Naruto, takdir telah memilihku untuk menang melawanmu!" Teriak Neji memprovokasi Naruto, namun yang didapat hanyalah wajah datar dari Naruto.

Naruto berlari dengan kecepatan seorang Jounin yang sukses membuat semua yang melihatnya terkejut minus warga Kirigakure. Neji sudah bersiap akan hal yang terjadi. Naruto melakukan sebuah tendangan kaki kanan pada Neji yang mengarah pada wajahnya, namun tendangan tersebut dapat ditepis Neji dan dibalas dengan sebuah pukulan mendatar dari Neji menuju perut Naruto dan-

TAK

Pukulan dari Neji ditahan dengan sarung pedangnya yang diarahkan dengan tangan kirinya, Naruto berputar kekanan dan telah siap dengan pukulan yang akan dilayangkannya dengan tangan kanannya, dan lagi lagi dapat ditahan oleh Neji, tak mau membuang kesempatan Neji menggegam tangan Naruto dan melakukan pukulan tangan kiri. Namun dengan cepat Naruto bersalto kebelakang untuk menghindari pukalan dari Neji tersebut.

Dalam posisinya sekarang Naruto berada diatas Neji dan menuju kebelakangnya, dalam posisi tersebut Naruto melayangkan tendangan dua kaki nya pada tengkuk dari Neji, namun karena _Byakugan_ yang dimilikinya dia dapat melihat Naruto dan dengan cepat Neji melakukan antisipasi dengan menundukan badannya, karena tendangan dari Naruto gagal dia akhirnya bersalto kebelakang.

Naruto mengeluarkan tiga buah kunai dari kantong Ninjanya dan melemparkannya.

 **Kunai Kagebunshin no Jutsu**

Tiga kunai tersebut berubah menjadi puluhan kunai yang melesat menuju Neji, tak mau mengambil resiko Neji bersiap dengan kuda kudanya.

 **Hakkesho Kaiten**

Neji berputar dengan cepat dan dia menghalau atau tepatnya menahan semua kunai yang dilemparkan oleh Naruto, setelah berhenti kini Neji berdiri ditengah tengah sebuah kawah kecil dengan lebar 1,5 meter yang tercipta akibat jutsunya yang baru saja dikeluarkan.

" Kenapa Naruto malah meladeni pertarungan _Taijutsu_ melawan Hyuga itu?" Ucap lirih dari salah satu anbu Kirigakure.

" Mungkin akan ada sebuah kejutan darinya." Ucap Mizukage sekenanya, dan sukses membuat semua yang ada disana menatapnya namun tak dihiraukan oleh sang Mizukage

" Menyerahlah Naruto, kau tak akan bisa mengalahkan seorang Hyuga sepertiku!" Teriak Neji dan mendapatkan teriakan dari seluruh penonton.

Naruto tak menjawab namun berlari lagi menuju Neji dengan kecepatan yang sama, mereka akhirnya beradu _Taijutsu_ kembali, dan karena sebuah tendangan yang didapat Naruto dari Neji membuat Naruto sedikit terhuyung Neji tersenyum atau tepatnya menyeringai karena Naruto dalam jarak serangannya.

" Di-dia akan menggunakan _Hakke Rokujuyon Sho?!_ " Ucap salah satu warga dengan clan Hyuga dan karena kuda kuda tersebut seluruh warga dengan clan Hyuga terkejut.

 **Hakke Rokujuyon Sho**

" Dua pukulan, empat pukulan, delapan pukulan, enam belas pukulan, tiga puluh dua pukulan!" semua pukulan tersebut telak mengenai Naruto dan dia terlempar menuju dinding yang berada diarena tersebut dan membuat asap yang menutupi tempat tersebut, semua yang ada disana terkejut, tak terkecuali Hokage keempat dan ketiga.

" Genma-san, cepat umumkan siapa pemenangnya!" Teriak Neji dengan sikap arogannya.

" Pemenangnya adalah Hyu-" Belum selesai Genma berbicara dari balik asap tersebut muncul Naruto yang berjalan perlahan menuju tengah arena, saat dia keluar dari asap dia terlihat sangat kotor akan debu debu disana.

" a-apa ya-yang ter-terjadi?!" Ucap salah satu warga clan Hyuga, Hiashi Hyuga mengaktifkan Byakugannya dan terkejut bukan main.

" Cha-Chakranya ke-kembali seperti semula?!" Ucapnya terkejut dan seluruh clan Hyuga mengaktifkan Byakugannya dan semua terkejut bukan main akan hal tersebut. Neji pun tak kalah terkejut dan bersiap siap dengan kuda kudanya, tek lupa dia mendecih tidak suka akan hal itu.

" KAAUUU!" Teriak Neji dengan memberikan penekannan pada katanya.

" Seorang dengan mata yang dapat melihat 360 derajat ya-" Ucap Naruto datar seraya melepas ikatan dari kain penutup matanya, setelah terlepas ikatan tersebut Naruto mulai menarik secara perlahan kain tersebut dan terbukalah.

" Dan bagaimana jika kau melawan sebuah mata dewa!" Teriak Naruto dan memperlihatkan kedua bola matanya yang berwarna merah dan hitam yang dikombinasi menjadi seperti pola berbentuk Riak ditengah tengah bola matanya terlihat bentuk segitiga hitam.

" Ma-mata i-itu, mata yang berbeda saat dia lahir." Ucap Minato terkejut melihat bola mata Naruto yang berubah menjadi seperti sekarang, Mizukage pun terkejut akan hal itu karena dia tak tahu seperti apa bola mata dari Naruto, semua yang menonton terkejut akan hal itu. Namun Naruto hanya menyeringai.

" Mari kita menari genin Konoha." Ucap Naruto yang mengeluarkan empat buah kunai dan melemparkannya pada Neji.

 **Kunai Kagebunshin no Jutsu**

Neji kembali memasang kuda kudanya, dan mulai berputar walau kunai kunai tersebut belum sampai padanya, namun tanpa diketahui Neji, Naruto telah selesai merapatkan handsealnya.

 **Fuuton : Daitoppa**

Naruto mengeluarkan jutsu miliknya, semua kunai yang dikeluarkannya melaju semakin cepat, sedangkan Neji masih berusaha menahan laju angin yang menuju padanya, namun karena kuatnya angin yang menuju padanya dia terpental dan kunai kunai yang dikeluarkan Naruto melesat cepat menujunya.

" Arrrgghhh!" beberapa kunai sukses menusuk Neji, Neji kini masih berusaha berdiri lagi.

" Ka-kau tak a-akan bi-bisa mengalahkanku!" Teriak Neji pada kata terakhirnya, dia berlari menuju Naruto dengan kecepatan Chunin, Naruto hanya memasang wajah datar miliknya seraya menatap Neji dengan lekat lekat.

BRUK

Neji terjatuh, semua yang melihat kejadian itu hanya dapat terkejut dan bingung, karena Neji terjatuh tanpa ada penyebab yang pasti.

" Apa yang terjadi ! Kenapa tubuhku tak dapat digerakan !" Teriak Neji dengan posisinya yang masih tengkurap dan kepalanya yang menghadap kekiri tepat menuju para petinggi petinggi desa menatapnya bingung.

" ada apa dengannya?!"

" apa yang terjadi."

Itulah riuh riuh penonton yang melihat Neji jatuh tanpa sebab yang pasti. Naruto berjalan mendekati Neji dengan santainya, dia menarik pedang miliknya keluar dari sarungnya, setelah sampai disamping Neji, Naruto menempelkan sisi tajam dari pedangnya pada leher Neji.

" Genma-san, kenapa kau diam saja?" Tanya Naruto seraya menatap Genma yang kini matanya membulat dan rumput yang selalu digigitnya terjatuh.

" Pe-pemenangnya Kumagawa Naruto!" Teriak Genma yang sembuh dari keterkejutannya. Tak ada tepuk tangan, tak ada sambutan riuh, semua penonton hanya menatap Naruto terkejut.

" Apa yang kau lakukan padanya aib desa !" Teriak salah satu warga disana.

" Ya benar.!"

Sahutan dari warga yang lainnya terdengar mendukung warga yang berteriak pertama kali tersebut. Kini setadion ramai oleh suara caci makian dari para warga desa pada Naruto, dan Naruto hanya berdiri tenang seraya menggunakan penutup matanya kembali.

" DIAMM!" Teriak Hiruzen dan sukses membuat seluruh warga terdiam saat itu juga.

" Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan pada Neji tadi?" Tanya Minato seraya menatap Naruto dari atas tribun.

" Seorang Ninja, tak akan memberi tahukan kekuatannya pada siapapun juga, termasuk kau Hokage-sama." Ucap Naruto dengan nada datarnya dan berjalan pergi menuju tempat beristirahat.

" Haahhh, baiklah" Ucap Minato menghela nafasnya. Naruto berjalan menuju ruang istirahatnya.

" Selamat atas kemenanganmu Naruto-kun" Ucap Shizuka pada Naruto dan dibalas dengan senyuman dari Naruto.

" Arigatou, oh ya Shizuka-chan dimana Haku-nee?" Tanya Naruto yang tak merasakan ada Haku disekitarnya karena Gasu Gasu no Mi miliknya.

" Dia kini bertanding Naruto-kun, apa kau mau menontonnya?" Tanya Shizuka pada Naruto seraya menatap wajah Naruto yang ditutupi oleh kain dibagian matanya.

" Tak usah Shizuka-chan, Haku-nee pasti menang, dia mantan missing-nin rank-A lho." Ucap Naruto yang membuat Shizuka sedikit tersentak kaget.

" Benarkah Naruto-kun?" Tanya Shizuka memastikan seraya menatap Naruto menginginkan penjelasan.

SKIP

Kini pertandingan terakhir akan dilaksanakan antara Shizuka melawan Menma, mereka berdua kini sedang berdiri saling hadap menghadap. Genma yang melihat mereka berdua sudah saling memasang kuda kuda kini bersiap pula.

" Hajime!" Ucap Genma dan ditanggapi oleh berlarinya Menma menuju Shizuka, Menma melancarkan serangan tinju tangan kanannya, namun dengan mudah serangan tersebut ditepis oleh Shizuka dengan tangan kanannya juga, karena serangannya gagal Menma mengerakan kaki kirinya untuk menyerang Shizuka kembali, dengan sigap Shizuka menepis tendangan dari Menma dengan menahannya dengan kaki kirinya.

Tak mau jika hanya melakukan defense saja, Shizuka melancarkan serangan dengan menendang bagian dada dari Menma dengan kaki kirinya, namun karena Menma sudah terlatih serangan tersebut ditahannya dengan menangkap kaki Shizuka dengan kedua tangannya, Menma menyeringai begitu pula Shizuka dan itu membuat Menma bingung.

Kebingungan Menma akhirnya terjawab dengan melompatnya Shizuka dengan kaki kanannya, dan dengan cepat Shizuka menendang kepala Menma pada bagian kirinya, Menma sedikit terhuyung kebelakang, tak mau menyianyiakan kesempatan, Shizuka bangkit dari terjatuhnya karena menyerang Menma tadi, dengan cepat sebuah tendangan keras telak terkena pada Menma.

BUGH

POFT

Shizuka terkejut bukan main, karena Menma berubah menjadi sebatang kayu, tak sampai sepersekian detik Shizuka merasakan rasa sakit pada punggungnya dan terlempar menuju arah depannya, namun Shizuka masih dapat berdiri dengan sempurna dan kemudian menatap menuju Menma yang berdiri dengan tegap walau pada bagian wajah sisi kirinya memerah karena tendangan darinya tadi.

Menma berlari lagi dan melemparkan sebuah kunai yang baru saja diambilnya dari kantong ninja miliknya dan dengan sedikit tenaga dia melemparkannya pada Shizuka, Shizuka menghindar dengan memiringkan badannya menuju kirinya namun disana sudah ada Menma yang melancarkan serangan dengan tangan kanannya.

BUGH

Bukan Shizuka namun Menma yang terlempar menuju atas karena Shizuka dengan cepat memposisikan tubuhnya dengan terlentang diatas tanah arena tersebut, dan dengan cepat pula dia menendangkan kedua kakinya pada tubuh Menma pada sisi kiri tepatnya ditulang rusuknya dengan sedikit tambahan chakra pada kedua kakinya.

Tak mau membuang waktu, Shizuka merapatkan handsealnya sedangkan Menma yang masih melayang mulai kembali lagi konsentrasinya yang sebelumnya menghilang, dengan cepat juga Menma membuat handseal berbentuk plus dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya dari kedua tangannya.

 **Kagebunshin no Jutsu**

Menma mengambil resiko, kedua buah clon yang persis seperti Menma mucul, dan dengan tenaga keduanya clon tersebut melemparkan Menma menuju arah Shizuka yang kini handsealnya hampir selesai, Shizuka yang tahu akan adannya bahaya Shizuka menghindar dan gagallah handseal yang dia buat tadi, dan dengan sigap pula Shizuka melompat mundur.

Namun tak sampai situ saja serangan dari Menma, otaknya yang bisa dibilang cerdas karena keturunan dari Minato dia dengan cepat membuat strategi dalam keadaan mendadak walau itu tak begitu sempurna, Menma berlari menuju Shizuka dan melakukan tendangan kaki kanannya, Shizuka menghindar namun dari arah atasnya datang clon dari Menma yang tadi belum menghilang, namun bedanya ditangan kanannya ada sebuah bola chakra yang berputar cepat.

Shizuka terkejut, dan akhirnya-

BUMM

Asap tebal tercipta akibat tabrakan dari jutsu Menma dengan tanah, dan ternyata Shizuka telah menghilang atau menghindar dari serangan tadi dengan cara memiringkan badannya dan melakukan sebuah sikutan pada perut clon Menma tadi, Shizuka melompat menjauh dengan sedikit terengah engah karena faktor fisiknya tadi.

Ditribun penonton semua penonton menatap pertandingan itu dengan antusias, ini pertama kalinya anak dari seorang Hokage bertanding, mereka hanya menganggap Menma sajalah anak dari Minato dan Kushina, sedangkan Naruto? Tak perlu diragukan, mereka masih menganggapnya sebagai aib desa mereka

Disisi lain dari tribun penonton, Naruto dan Haku menyaksikan acara tersebut dengan tenang, mereka tahu Shizuka tak mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya dan mereka berdua tak tahu apa alasannya.

" Haku-nee, apa menurutmu Shizuka-chan mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya, bahkan saat sparing melawanku dia sempat membuatku kesulitan?" Tanya Naruto yang masih bingung atau ragu akan pemikirannya akan pertandingan yang mereka berdua saksikan didepannya.

" Kau tahu Naruto-kun, bahkan aku juga sempat kalah melawannya saat sparing waktu itu, dia wanita yang kuat dan aku tahu jika dia tak sungguh sungguh akan pertandingan ini, namun aku tak tahu alasannya." Jawab Haku tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada arena dimana Shizuka dan Menma bertanding.

" Dia ingin kau melawan Menma, Naruto." Terdengar sebuah suara yang berada disamping kanan dari mereka dan disana terdapat Shikamaru, dan Chouji yang berdiri seraya menatap arena yang sama seperti mereka berdua.

" Shika?"

" Kau tahu Naruto, menurutku Shizuka-san ingin kau menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan keluargamu dengan mempertemukanmu dengan adikmu sendiri, walau dia tahu dan dia percaya padamu dan dia juga tahu kau yang akan menentukan jalanmu sendiri dengan melawan adikmu sendiri." Jelas Shikamaru dengan wajah malasnya, dia masih tetap menatap arena tersebut disamping sang sahabatnya yang sedang mengkerutkan dahinya pertanda dia sedang memproses percakapan dari Shikamaru.

" Kau masih tetap cerdas seperti biasa nanas." Ucap Naruto dengan sebuah senyuman terpampang dibibirnya, Shikamaru hanya mendengus dan mengeluarkan trademark miliknya, Chouji tersenyum akan kedekatan dari mereka sedangkan Haku dia hanya sedikit terkejut akan Naruto yang tersenyum tulus penuh arti pada orang lain selain warga Kiri dan Shizuka.

Kembali kearena, Shizuka yang berdiri terengah engah dengan menatap Menma tajam, sedangkan Menma dan seorang clonnya berdiri dengan gagah walau nafasnya sudah tak teratur sama sekali, dengan sekali lagi Menma membuat _Kagebunshin,_ namun kini dalam jumlah yang bisa dihitung banyak, Shizuka yang sedikit terkejut akan hal tersebut dia berfikir keras. Saat dia berfikir sebuah suara terngiang ditelinganya, dan itu suara dari Naruto.

" _berputarlah dengan indah Shizuka-chan_ " Itulah kata yang beberapa hari lalu diucapkan Naruto saat mereka berdua sedang berlatih disebuah trainning groud diatas patung parah Hokage.

Dengan cepat seluruh bunsin milik Menma berlari menuju Shizuka begitu juga dengan Menma yang asli, dan kini Shizuka memposisikan tubuhnya untuk membuat sebuah kejutan pada Menma.

 **Enbu Ni no Dan**

Shizuka mulai berputar, semakin cepat dan semakin cepat sampai dia dapat mengudara, seluruh bunshin dari Menma terhenti tak berselang lama ratusan kunai melesat menuju kesegala arah, bahkan Genma yang seorang wasit dari pertandinga itu harus melompat menuju teribun penonton karena dia hampir terkena serangan mematikan tersebut.

POFT

POFT

Kini semua bunshin dari Menma telah hilang dan tak ada yang tersisa, namun disana tak ada sosok asli dari Menma, Shizuka yang terhenti menatap kesegala arah untuk mencari dimana Menma yang sesungguhnya, dia melihat keatas namun tak ada disana dia mencari dan menemukan sebuah fakta.

" _Bawah!"_ Shizuka melompat namun terlambat, sebuah pukulan keras tepat mengenai dagu dari Kunoichi Kirigakure tersebut, dia terlempar cukup jauh dan pingsan walau dibuat buat olehnya agar dia kalah dan berharap Naruto dapat melawan Menma dipertandingan final nantinya.

" Pemenangnya Namikaze Uzumaki Menma!" Teriak Genma yang kembali menuju posisinya yang sebelumnya, stadion tersebut bergemuruh karena teriakan dari ribuan warga yang menyaksikannya.

Shizuka ditandu menuju ruang penyembuahan dan disana sudah terdapat Naruto, Haku dan Shikamaru yang berdiri menunggu Shizuka yang kini telah siuman atau memang tak benar benar pingsan.

" Apa tujuanmu sesungguhnya Shizuka-chan?" Tanya Naruto pada Shizuka, Shizuka mengambil posisi duduk dengan wajahnya yang tertunduk menandakan dia takut.

" A-aku ha-hanya ingin Naruto-kun membuktikan pada desa ini bahwa Naruto-kun tak pantas dihina dan menunjukan siapa sesungguhnya Kumagawa Naruto itu!" Ucap Shizuka yang diawali dengan sedikit gagap dan diakhiri dengan beberapa liqud bening menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

GREP

" Arigatou Shizuka-chan, kau dan seluruh warga Kirigakure dan seluruh manusia didunia ini adalah keluargaku selain mereka yang menghinaku, aku akan melakukannya Shizuka-chan dan Haku-nee juga Shizuka-chan jangan halangi aku jika memang aku akan berhadapan dengannya." Naruto memeluk Shizuka erat dan mengeluarkan beberapa kata kata yang bisa disimpulkan bahwa dia kesepian.

" Mendoukusai, ayo kita lihat susunannya" Ucap Shikamaru yang sukses membuyarkan acara tersebut.

Ditribun para petinggi desa Minato berdiri menuju tribun tertinggi. " Baiklah, kini kita tunggu pertandingan final dari keenam ninja yang akan bertanding kembali, waktu istirahat untuk mereka selama tiga jam, dan inilah susunan dari pertandingan tersebut.!" Jelas Minato seraya menujuk sebuah layar yang mengacak nama disana.

JDER

Minato, Kushina, Shisui, Hiruzen, dan Menma benar benar terkejut akan susuanan disana.

Kumagawa Naruto VS Namikaze Uzumaki Menma

Yuki Haku VS Sabaku Gara

Shikamaru Nara VS Aburame Shino

" Minato, apa tak bisa susunan itu diganti aku mohon Minato, aku tak mau melihat anak anakku bertarung disini!" Teriak Kushina yang berlari dan memeluk Minato.

" Ti-ti-tidak Ku-Ku-Kushina." Minato menjawab tergagap, pasalkan apapun yang keluar disana akan tetap seperti itu, dan itulah perjanjian dari rapat.

" Tidak mungkin, bilang kalau ini memang mimpi, jawab aku Minato ini mimpi buruk kan jawab!" Teriak Kushina yang sangat sangat terlihat ketakutan disana.

" Biarlah Kushina, mau bagaimana lagi memang inilah takdir dari Kami-sama." Ucap Hiruzen dan dijawab dengan berlarinya Kushina menuju ruang dimana para peserta ujian tahap keempat beristirahat.

Diruang istirahat, terlihat Kushina yang berlari menuju ruangan tersebut dengan sangat tergesa-gesa, terlihat Kushina menanggis dengan wajah yang memerah.

" Menma! Menma dimana kau Menma!" Kushina berteriak seperti orang gila, dia berteriak dengan sangat sangat keras bahkan seluruh orang yang ada diruangan tersebut sangat terkejut karena teriakan keras dari Kushina itu.

" Tenang bibi Kushina tenang ad-"

" Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Ino, Menma akan bertanding melawan kakaknya sendiri didalam ujian ini, aku tidak bisa tenang Ino hiks hiks" Ucap Kushina yang disusul dengan tangisan darinya.

" Bibi, Me-Menma-kun sudah me-"

" _Baiklah, karena kedua genin sudah berada disini mari kita mulai pertandingannya!"_ Terdengar suara dari Genma yang memberitahukan bahwa Naruto dan Menma telah berada disana, dan dari pemberitahuan itu sukses membuat Kushina terkejut dengan mata yang membulat sempurna, dia lalu berlari lagi menuju tribun dimana para petinggi petinggi desa berada disana.

" _Hajime!"_ Teriakan dari Genma terdengar bersamaan dengan berdirinya Kushina disamping Minato, dia hanya bisa membulatkan matanya dan menutup mulutnya seraya menatap kedua anaknya akan bertanding didepannya.

" Ayo Menma-sama, hajar aib desa itu!"

" Bunuh dia Menma-sama!"

" Buat dia malu Menma-sama!"

Itulah teriakan teriakan dari para warga desa yang mencaci maki Naruto, Minato mulai memeluk Kushina yang hanya bisa menanggis didalam pelukannya.

" Ti-tidak ku-kumohon hentikan kumohon" Ucap Kushina lirih yang kini dia berada dipelukan dari Minato, dia sangat terpukul akan semua teriakan yang dilayangkan pada Naruto akibat dia dan suaminya.

" Minato apa yang kita perbuat dulu?! Apa yang kita perbuat!" Kushina benar benar sedih akan hal ini. Minato, Hiruzen, Mei dan seluruh orang yang mendengar tanggisan dari Kushina sangat sedih akan hal ini apalagi Mei, pahlawan Kirigakure yang dikenal ramah, murah senyum, kuat dan konyol tersebut ternyata dibuang oleh kedua orang tuanya yang ternyata sang Kiroii Sengko dan Red Habanero.

" Sudah, yang sudah berlalu biarlah berlalu sekarang kita lihat saja pertandingan antara sang anak emas dan aib Konoha dulu." Ucap Hiruzen menenangkan sekaligus menyindir kedua orang tua yang sedang dilanda kesedihan

Kembali kepertandingan, Naruto dan Menma sekarang sudah berdiri berhadap hadapan sedangan Genma hanya berdiri menatap mereka yang dari tadi hanya berdiri saja.

" Nii-san aku tak ingin melawanmu, kumohon nii-san aku ingin kembali pulang." Ucap Menma yang hanya menunduk karena dia sangat merasa bersalah, tangannya mengepal kuat kuat saking sedihnya dia.

" Aku pulang? Pulang kemana Menma-sama, memang aku dulu warga desa ini dan dari dulu aku hanya dianggap aib dari desa ini, makanya aku pergi menjadi pengelana, dan kini aku menetap di Kirigakure untuk sementara karena aku ingin menjadi Chunin." Ucap Naruto tanpa menatap Menma karena penutup mata yang dia gunakan.

" Nii-san." Ucap Menma lirih seraya menatap Naruto, namun Naruto yang tadinya berdiri didepannya sudah tidak ada disana, Menma merasakan sesuatu dibelakangnya dan saat Menma berbalik didapatinya Naruto berdiri dibelakangnya dan-

BUGH

Sebuah pukulan keras telak mengenai Menma pada pipi bagian kiri miliknya dan pukulan tersebut membuatnya terlempar walau tak terlalu jauh, dia memegangi pipinya yang tadi sempat dipukul Naruto, dia bangkit dan tetap setia dengan wajah terduduk sedih miliknya.

" Ayolah aku tak mau melawan orang yang tak memiliki semangat hidup sepertimu, Menma!" Teriak Naruto yang mungkin dia sedikit kesal karena ulah dari Menma yang dari tadi hanya menunduk dan menunduk.

" Aku tak bisa melawanmu Nii-san," Ucap Menma yang masih bersikeras dengan kata kata bahwa Naruto adalah kakaknya. Dia menatap Naruto lekat lekat namun wajah datar yang didapatnya.

" Hah, baiklah baiklah aku kakakmu dan kau adikmu. Jadi ayo kita bertarung antara kakak adik!" Ucap Naruto dengan menarik penutup matanya dan menunjukan mata hitam merah miliknya yang sukses membuat Menma merinding karena tatapan Naruto yang menurutnya menakutkan.

" Ayo kita menari Menma." Ucap Naruto seraya menyeringai dan datanglah angin yang cukup kuat menerpa tempat tersebut dan saat itu pula Naruto berlari dengan sangat cepat menuju Menma.

Saat sudah dekat dengan Menma yang saat itu memasang kuda kuda miliknya, Naruto menyerang Menma dengan pukulan tangan kanan miliknya, Menma yang tak mau mengambil resiko dia menghindar dengan meloncat kekanan, saat pukulan dari Naruto telah lewat dia berlari dengan cepat menuju Naruto, dia melancarkan tendangan kaki kanan miliknya yang ditujukan pada perut sisi kiri milik Naruto. Naruto meloncat keatas dengan sangat tinggi.

Semua yang ada disana melihatnya dengan sangat terkejut, Naruto yang sudah berada diatas menarik pedang miliknya dan bersiap mengeluarkan jutsu miliknya.

 **Katon : Shinigami o fukimasu**

Dari sekitar sepuluh tebasan yang dikeluarkan Naruto muncul gelombang gelombang dengan warna merah seperti besi yang baru saja dibakar saat ditempa, gelombang gelombang tersebut melesat menuju Menma, Menma yang sangat terkejut akan hal itu berusaha menghindar dengan cara melompat dengan kaki yang dialiri chakra.

DUUARR

WUUSSS

"Arrggghhhh!" Teriakan dari Menma terdengar sangat memilukan, pada kaki bagian paha bawah miliknya sedikit tergores dan menimbulkan sedikit luka bakar akibat jutsu dari Naruto barusan, Menma terjatuh dia memegangi kakinya yang terluka itu, Minato dan Kushina terkejut Kushina menutup mulutnya karena dia tak percaya bahwa Naruto dapat melukai Menma yang dia ketahui bahwa Naruto adalah Kakak dari Menma.

" Dia masih menahannya." Terdengar suara dari belakang sang hokage dan istrinya, dan saat semua yang disana menoleh didapatinya Zabuza yang sedang berdiri bersama Haku dan Shizuka. Mereka berjalan menuju tribun tersebut namun dihadang para anbu yang bersiaga disana.

" Tak apa mereka jounin dan genin dari desaku." Ucap Mizukage yang memberitahu bahwa Zabuza, Haku dan Shizuka adalah genin dari Kirigakure dan para anbu tersebut menyingkir memberi jalan Zabuza dan geninnya.

" Apa maksudmu masih menahannya Zabuza?" tanya Mizukage yang menatap Zabuza.

" Anda tahu Mizukage-sama, aku dulu pernah sparing melawannya saat sebelum berangkat kesini, aku serius bahkan sangat serius dan dia masih bisa menahan semua seranganku karena dia menggunakan mata itu." Jelas Zabuza yang membuat semua yang ada disana terkejut namun juga bingung akan kata kata 'Mata itu'

" Maksudmu apa dengan kata kata 'mata itu' Zabuza-san?" Tanya Hiruzen pada Zabuza seraya menatap Zabuza dengan tatapan perlu penjelasan begitu juga dengan orang yang ada disana termasuk Mizukage.

" Itu mata yang dia beri nama _Errataka_ , level dua dari _Ikomazen_ mata yang berwarna putih dengan pupil putih susu yang hampir sama dengan _Byakugan_ milik clan _Hyuuga_ ," Bukan Zabuza namun Haku yang menjawabnya. Semua mata tertuju pada Haku.

" Maksudmu?" kini Shisuilah yang bertanya pada Haku.

" Begini, lihatlah mereka berdua, walau Menma menyerang Naruto dengan _Taijutsu_ nya yang tertinggi dan kecepatan yang tinggi, Naruto-kun masih dapat menghindarinya, walau Menma memiliki _Kyuubi_ dan dapat beregenarasi atau penyembuhan luka yang cepat seperti saat dia terluka tadi, dia tak akan bisa menyentuh Naruto." Jelas Zabuza yang masih digantungnya, dia tak ingin mengucapkan apa kekuatan dari mata Naruto ( Hanya Haku, Shizuka dan Zabuza saja yang tau akan semua kekuatan dari Naruto )

" Jelaskan lebih rinchi" Pinta Kushina yang menatap Zabuza dengan tajam.

" Lihatlah saja Kushina-sama, dan ambil kesimpulan dari pertandingan ini atau kalian berdua saja yang bertanya padanya." Ucap Zabuza pada Kushina yang hanya bisa menghela nafas berat karena hal itu.

Kembali kearena, karena penyembuhan luka dari Menma yang cukup cepat, kini mereka berdua sedang bertanding _Taijutsu_ dengan sangat sengit, dan karena kalahnya pengalaman Menma terlempar cukup jauh karena sebuah pukulan dari Naruto.

" Berdirilah! Bahkan satu batalion Jounin pun pernah aku hancurkan sendiri! Aku tak mau punya adik yang lemah sepertimu!" Teriak Naruto memprovorkasi Menma, para petinggi Konoha dan Suna terkejut akan teriakan dari naruto itu.

" Apa dia bercanda?!"

" satu batalion Jounin?!"

" Jangan mengada ada kau aib bangsat!"

Banyak para warga yang bertanya tanya akan teriakan Naruto yang ditujukan pada Menma, dan Menma berusaha berdiri seraya menatap Naruto dengan wajah terkejut.

' _ **Apa kau mau kekuatan bocah? Apa kau mau kekuatan untuk mengalahkan kakakmu dan membawanya pulang**_ **?** ' Sebuah suara yang sangat berat terdengar jelas difikiran Menma, dia hanya dapat terkejut akan hal itu.

" _Siapa kau?_ " Menma bertanya dalam diamnya dalam fikirannya.

' _ **Jawab aku bocah, apa kau menginginkan kekuatan untuk mengalahkan kakakmu dan membawanya pulang?**_ ' suara itu menjawab pertanyaan dari Menma, suara itu terdengar sangat sangat berat.

" _Ya aku mau membawa kakakku pulang, aku ingin membawanya pulang!_ ' Menma berteriak dalam fikirannya, dia sangat ingin membawa kakaknya pulang dan meminta maaf dengan memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik.

' **Baiklah aku tak mau mempunyai host lemah jadi akan aku beri kau kekuatan, aku adalah Kyuubi no Kitsune salah satu biiju terkuat dari kesembilan biiju, aku suka akan kegigihanmu bocah. Hajar dia dan bawa dia pulang** ' Ucap suara itu yang diketahui bahwa dia adalah Kyuubi no Kitsune dan itu sukses membuat Menma terkejut bukan main karena didalam tubuhnya terdapat seekor Biiju terkuat.

" _Arigatou Kyuubi."_ Ucap Menma yang mulai membuka matanya.

' _ **Jangan berterimakasih padaku bocah, aku risih mendengarnya**_ ' Ucap Kyuubi dengan suara yang terdengar lebih keras dan hanya membuat Menma tersenyum. Sepersekian detik kemudian Menma merasakan tubuhnya mendapat energi yang besar tak berapa lama muncul tiga buah ekor berbulu oranye dari belakang tubuh Menma, semua yang ada disana terkejut apalagi Minato, Kushina, Hiruzen, dan Shinobi juga Kunoichi Konoha karena Menma dapat mengeluarkan ekor dari Kyubi sebanyak tiga ekor.

" Me-Menma mengendalikan kekuatan Kyuubi!" Ucap Hiruzen setengah berteriak, Kushina menutup mulutnya, Minato melebarkan matanya.

" Tahan Men-"

" Tenanglah hokage-sama, bocah itu bisa menahannya." Kata kata Minato terpotong oleh ucapan dari Zabuza yang berkata dengan tenangnya.

" Apa maksudmu hah, anakku bisa mati!" Minato terkejut karena ucapan Zabuza dia sedikit meninggikan suaranya saat menanggapi perkataan Zabuza tersebut.

" hah, kau dulu membuangnya kehutan kematian apa kau tak ingin membuatnya mati hah! Dia hidup didunia yang keras, tak seperti anak emasmu yang kau latih dan memiliki kekuatan dari salah satu biiju terkuat dengan instan!" Kini Zabuza yang berkata dengan nada tinggi yang sukses membuat Minato bungkam.

Kembali kearena, Naruto menyeringai seraya menarik pedang kesayangannya dari sarungnya dan ditancapkannya pedangnya ditanah yang langsung membuat sebuah gempa ringan dan juga sebuah kawah selebar 50 centimeter yang sukses membuat semua yang ada disana terkejut termasuk semua warga Kirigakure. Dengan cepat Naruto merapatkan handsealnya yang tak begitu panjang.

 **Fuuton : Tenshi no Tsubasa**

Muncul sebuah sayap yang terbuat dari angin dengan panjang sekitar 3meter dan lebar 1meter dibalik punggung dari Naruto, semua yang menonton pertandingan itu terkejut bukan main, bahkan Genma meloncat menuju tribun para penonton agar terhindar dari bahaya dalam pertarungan.

" Ayo kita selesaikan Otouto/ Nii-san!"Teriak mereka Naruto dan Menma bersamaan, Menma berlari seperti seekor rubah sedangkan Naruto meloncat lalu terbang rendah dengan jarak dari tanah hanya sekitar 20centimeter, tak lupa dia juga membawa pedang miliknya ditangan kanannya dan menyeretnya ditanah mengakibatkan tanah tersebut terdapat garis dari ujung pedang Naruto.

Menma menggerakan ekor miliknya menuju Naruto, Naruto menghindar dengan membelokan arah terbangnya menuju Menma, dia terus menghindar dari serangan ekor Kyuubi Menma, karena dirasa sangat terdesak Naruto berhenti dengan mendadak dan mengibaskan sayapnya dengan sangat kuat dan timbul dorongan angin yang sangat besar menuju Menma dan para penonton yang ada dibelakang Menma.

Menma menancapkan ketiga ekor Kyuubi yang dikeluarkannya menuju tanah, dia juga menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan kepalanya untuk menahan dorongan angin tersebut, tanpa disadari Naruto sudah terbang cepat menuju Menma dengan pedang yang telah dialiri chakra angin miliknya.

Setelah angin besar tersebut telah menghilang Menma membuka kedua tangannya yang tadi dia silangkan namun serangan tak hanya sampai disitu, didepannya telah ada Naruto yang telah mengangkat pedangnya dan sekali tebasan-

JRRASH

Dengan sebuah kesempatan tipis Menma menarik satu ekor Kyuubi miliknya dan menahan tebasan dari Naruto walau ekor tersebut terpotong dan menghilang, menyisakan dua ekornya yang lainnya.

" Mereka akan saling bunuh!" Kushina berkata dengan nada tinggi dan mengalihkan perhatian ditibun tersebut kepadannya.

" Tenanglah Kushina-sama mereka kakak beradik, walau Naruto membenci ini tapi dia tak akan membunuh sang adik." Kazekage menenangkan Kushina dan sukses membuat Kushina berfikir dan tenang.

" Kau penuh misteri bocah" Zabuza berkata lirih.

Kembali kearena, Menma hanya bisa mengatur nafasnya walau dia kini terduduk karena baru saja mendapatkan sebuah tendangan telak dari Naruto tepat didadanya. Sedangkan Naruto kini hanya berdiri tenang dengan pedangnya yang masih dipegangnya yang biasanya dia sarungkan kembali setelah menyerang.

" Ayo berdiri Otouto," Ucap Naruto yang berjalan menuju Menma, Menma berdiri dengan tinggal satu ekor dari Kyuubi yang dia miliki sedangkan sayap angin milik Naruto telah menghilang karena serangan dari Menma tak lupa beberapa luka lebam karena Menma, dengan nafas yang tak beraturan Menma merapatkan handsealnya.

 **Fuuton : Kazekiri no Jutsu**

Menma meneriakan jutsunya, sedangkan Naruto yang tak mau ambil resiko pun kini merapatkan handsealnya seraya melompat mundur.

 **Fuuton : Kazekiri no Jutsu**

Dari kedua belah pihak muncul pisau pisau angin pemotong yang saling menuju kearah satu sama lain, pisau angin tersebut saling bertabrakan dan hancur, namun salah satu pisau angin terbang menuju Naruto dan

JRAASH

Karena tak sempat menghindar, lengan kiri dari Naruto tergores dalam namun kembali seperti semula semua orang yang disana terkejut minus warga Kirigakure karena kembalinya luka Naruto lebih cepat dari pada Menma yang diketahui seorang Jinchuriki dari Kyuubi.

" Ba-bagaimana bi-bisa?!" Ucap Menma, Minato, Hiruzen, dan Kushina yang terkejut karena hal tersebut, sedangan Naruto hanya berdiri dengan tenang seraya menatap Menma sedikit tersenyum.

" Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkan kakakmu ini Menma!" Teriak Naruto seraya melesat menuju Menma dengan kecepatan Jounin, sedangkan Menma yang akan diserang hanya dapat terkejut dan memasang kuda kuda untuk bertahan, sepersekian detik kemudian Naruto menghilang lebih tepatnya melebur bersama udara.

" Dimana Naruto?" Ucap Minato yang melihat kesegala arah untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto namun hasilnya nihil.

SRETT

BUUMM

Dari tengah arena terdengar sebuah suara berdebum yang keras, asap mengepul sangat tebal menutupi pandangan dalam arena, semua bertanya tanya akan hal tersebut, tak berapa lama asap tersebut menghilang dan hasilnya-

" Apa itu?"

Ucapan sedemikian rupa yang banyak dilontarkan orang orang yang ada menonton kejadian tersebut, tak lama kemudian dari dalam asap yang mulai menipis muncul dua bayangan manusia, dari dua bayangan tersebut satu sedang berdiri dan yang satu tergeletak ditanah dengan sebuah pedang yang menindih tubuhnya.

" A-apa yang ter-terjadi nii-san?!" Menma berkata terbata karena merasakan sebuah benda yang sangat berat menindih tubuhnya tepatnya pada bagian punggung, dia berusaha menoleh dan disana dia hanya menemukan sebuah pedang tergeletak diatas punggungnya.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Menma. " Padangku menindihmu Menma, kau kalah bertarung denganku dan kau bertarung sangat hebat kau sudah setara dengan High Chunin bahkan Low Jounin Menma, aku sekarang mengakui kau adalah adikku namun aku belum bisa mengakui Minato dan Kushina sebagai orang tuaku, berlatihlah kembali Menma kau akan menjadi seorang shinobi yang sangat hebat bersama dengan Kyuubi." Ucap Naruto seraya mengambil kunai yang Menma pegang dan menempelkannya pada leher Menma.

Mata Menma membulat setetes liqud bening menetes dari kelopak matanya, dia menanggis. " A-aku me-menyerah Genma-san" Ucap Menma , dia menyerah melawan kakaknya yang kini telah mengakui keberadaanya, Naruto tersenyum dan mengambil kain dari dalam jubahnya untuk kembali menutupi kedua matanya.

Genma menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya untuk menyadarkan dirinya dari acara terkagum kagumnya. " Pemenangnya Kumagawa Naruto!" Teriak Genma senang akan pertandingan tersebut.

PLOK

PLOK

PLOK

PLOK

Seluruh shinobi dari seluruh desa yang mengikuti ujian Chunin memberi tepuk tangan untuk pertandingan tersebut, namun masih banyak warga Konoha yang mendecih karena aib desalah yang menang dan dipastikan menjadi juara dari pertandingan ini.

Naruto mengambil pedang yang tergeletak dipunggung Menma dan menjulurkan tangannya pada Menma." Ayo berdiri" Ucap Naruto lirih seraya sedikit tersenyum pada Menma, namun reaksi yang ditunjukan Menma berbeda dia langsung berdiri dan memeluk Naruto erat erat.

" nii-san, ayo pulang bersamaku." Menma memeluk Naruto, Naruto yang mendapatkan perlakuan begitu hanya membalas pelukan dari Menma.

" Belum saatnya Menma, aku akan berkelana sebentar dan akan pasti kembali untuk menjengukmu." Ucap Naruto pelan dan melepaskan pelukan dari Menma, Minato dan Kushina tersenyum miris akan hal tersebut, mereka bahagia karena Naruto telah mengakui Menma namun disisi lain mereka sedih karena mereka belum bisa dianggap oleh Naruto.

Naruto memapah tubuh dari Menma untuk berjalan menuju ruang istirahat. " Baiklah aku akan berlatih untuk menjadi lebih kuat lagi!" teriak Menma dengan semangatnya sedangkan Naruto hanya memukul kening Menma pelan dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya dan mendapat reaksi Menma yang mendengus akan hal itu.

" Mereka berdua sangat dekat setelah pertandingan ini," Ucap Shisui tersenyum akan kejadian itu disusul oleh Hiruzen, Mei, Shizuka, dan Haku.

" Aku pastikan, suatu saat mereka berdua akan menjadi duet maut didunia shinobi, Menma dengan Kyuubinya dan Naruto dengan _Kenjutsu_ nya." Ucap Hiruzen yang tak mengetahui akan kekuatan dari Naruto ( Minus warga Kirigakure) dan disambut oleh senyuman dari mereka semua.

" Hokage-sama, bagaimana jika Kirigakure dan Konoha membuat sebuah aliansi?" Tanya Mei yang membuat semua yang ada disana terkejut akan penuturan dari Mizukage tersebut.

" Aku menerimanya! Tak perlu ada alasan jika kita akan memulai sesuatu yang baik, benar begitu kan Sandaime" Ucap Minato dan disusul pertanyaan pada Hiruzen yang ditanggapi dengan senyuman dan anggukan dari Hiruzen. Akhirnya Mei dan Minato berjabat tangan dan menandakan Konoha dan Kiri kini beraliansi, semua petinggi Konoha tersenyum kecuali Danzo.

" Baiklah pertandingan berikutnya adalah Yuki Haku melawan Sabaku Gaara, untuk kedua Genin dipersilahkan memasuki arena pertandingan!" Genma berteriak menandakan pertandingan berikutnya akan segera dimulai dan disusul turunnya Haku dari tribun dan munculnya Gaara dari pintu tempat istirahatnya para peserta.

" Bocah pasir dan bocah es, ini akan seru." Ucap Kakashi yang berada ditribun para shinobi yang disampingnya ada Sasuke dan Sakura tak lupa Gay beserta muridnya.

" Kau benar ini akan sangat seru.!" Susul Gay yang menanggapi ucapan Kakashi dengan semangat masa mudanya.

Sesampainya didalam arena kedua belah pihak sudah saling berdiri berhadap hadapan, Genma yang menjadi wasit melihat keduannya sudah bersiap untuk melakukan pertandingan dia pun memulainya. " Hajime!"

Gaara berdiri dengan tenang, tanpa menggerakan tangannya pasir yang berada didalam gentong kesayangannya ( kesayangan? -_-! ) bergerak menuju Haku yang telah bersiap siap dengan kuda kudanya, tak mau ambil resiko Haku melompat lompat menghindari setiap serangan pasir pasir yang ditujukan Gaara padannya.

Tak mau hanya terus menghindari, Haku merapatkan handsealnya seraya menghindari semua serangan dari Gaara dengan lincahnya, sedangkan Gaara yang terus menyerang Haku dengan membabi buta dengan kedua tangannya yang disilangan didepan dadanya.

Setelah selesai Haku melompat mundur agak jauh, dan dengan cepat Haku meneriakan jutsunya.

 **Hyoton : Senshi jigoku no Koori**

Muncul ratusan es tajam dari tanah yang bergerak cepat menuju Gaara, karena tahu akan ada bahaya Gaara dengan cepat membuat perlindungan pasir tebal berbentuk bulat miliknya untuk menghadang es es tajam milik Haku.

DRASH

DRASH

Jaruh es milik Haku ditahan oleh perlindungan pasir milik Gaara, karena serangannya gagal Haku berlari menuju Gaara dengan empat buat senbon yang dibawanya dengan menaruhnya diantara kelima jari jarinya, tak lama kemudian pertahanan milik Gaara sedikit terbuka dan menunjukan wajah Gaara, dengan sebuah kesempatan itu Haku melempar senbonnya namun pasir Gaara lagi lagi menghadang senbon senbon tersebut.

Karena kesal Haku dengan cepat berlari menuju pelindung pasir milik Gara seraya merapatkan handsealnya,

 **Hyoton : Tsumetai Tatchi**

Setelah Haku meneriakan jutsunya dia menyentuh pelindung pasir milik Gaara setelah menghindar dari pasir pasir milik Gaara, dan hasilnya pelindung pasir milik Gaara berubah menjadi es dan langsung pecah, dari dalam pasir yang membeku tersebut muncul tubuh Gaara yang hanya bisa melebarkan matanya karena terkejut.

" Latihan kita bertiga selama ini berguna juga ya Shizuka-chan." Ucap Naruto seraya menatap Shizuka yang duduk disampingnya tepatnya ditribun penonton dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari Shizuka seraya tersenyum manis kepada Naruto/

Kembali kepertandingan, kini Gaara berdiri dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sangat kesal sedangkan tangannya digerakan untuk mengontrol setiap serangannya pada Haku, dan Haku hanya menghindar walau dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya terluka karena tadi Gaara mengeluarkan peluru peluru pasir yang ditujukan pada Haku.

" Aku akan membunuhmu!" Teriak Gaara yang kini raut wajahnya berubah menjadi raut seperti psyco yang melihat sebuah luka yang menurutnya menyenangkan. Sedangkan Haku kini raut wajahnya sedikit seperti terlihat panik walau ditutupinya dengan wajah yang terlihat seperti tenang tenang saja.

Tak mau jika hanya menghindar lagi, Haku berlari menuju Gaara seraya menghindar setiap serangannya, setelah dekat dengan Gaara Haku kembali melemparkan senbon senbonnya dengan jumlah yang lebih banyak lagi namun hanya dihadang dengan pasir pertahannan milik Gaara, setelah pertahanan Gaara turun didepannya sudah tidak ada Haku namun karena pengalaman bertarung dari Gaara dia merasakan dimana Haku berada, dia menoleh kebelakang namun terlambat sebuah tendangan kuat dari Haku membuat Gaara sedikit terlempar.

Tak mau membuang kesempatan Haku dengan cepat merapatkan handsealnya.

 **Makyoo Hyooshoo**

Muncul 21 cermin es yang mengelilingi tubuh dari Gaara dan dengan cepat Haku masuk kedalam kaca tersebut.

" Dia tak akan bisa lolos." Mei berkata entah pada siapa, namun Kazekage dan Hokage beserta beberapa Jounin dan Anbu yang berjaga menoleh padanya seperti meminta penjelasan, Mei menatap semuanya dan mendesah sebentar.

" Itu adalah jutsu andalan dari Haku, _Makyoo Hyooshoo_ 21 cermin es yang sangat sulit untuk dipecahan, dia dapat berpindah dari satu cermin menuju cermin yang lain dengan kecepatan bagai cahaya, dan setiap satu kali serangan itu sama saja dengan 21 kali serangan nyata yang keluar dari setiap cermin yang ada disana." Jelas Mei panjang lebar dan dibalas anggukan dari seluruh yang ada disana, namun ada beberapa orang yang menunjukan raut wajah khawatir disana.

Kembali kearena, disana tengah berdiri Gaara didalam 21 cermin yang mengelilinginya, dia menatap bingung akan apa yang dilakukan Haku disana walau raut bingungnya ditutupi dengan wajah datar seperti papan cucian tersebut #lupakan yang terakhir -_-

Kini bayangan bayangan Haku muncul dari dalam 21 cermin yang mengelilingi Gaara, Gaara mempertinggi level kesiagaannya, namun tak sampai lima detik sebuah pukulan didapat Gaara, dia hanya bisa mengerang sedikit dengan tampang marahnya.

" Grr aku akan membunuhmu!" Teriak Gara yang telah sangat emosi dan suaranya yang menjadi semakin beraat, sedangkan Haku hanya menunjukan wajah datarnya.

" Kau tak akan bisa membunuhku, didalam sini kau tak akan bisa kemana mana." Setelah perkatan Haku selesai puluhan senbon melesat cepat menuju Gaara namun dihentikan dengan pelindung pasir Gaara kembali, karena dianggap sia sia Haku menerjang cepat dari berbagai arah untuk menghancurkan pelindung pasir Gaara, namun yang didapatnya hanya pelindung tersebut retak dan kembali seperti semula.

Tak mau bertarung lebih lama, Haku merapatkan handsealnya kembali sebelum keluar dari salah satu cermin tersebut, namun itu hanyalah sebuah jebakan dari Gaara, setelah kaki dari Haku menyentuh tanah, tanah tersebut berubah menjadi pasir dan menangkap kaki dari Haku, sedangkan Gaara sudah keluar dari pelindung pasir miliknya, Haku yang terkejut segera melempar senbonnya pada gara melalui celah celah tempat cermin es tersebut.

JRRASH

Haku lupa bahwa Gaara adalah pengendali pasir karena senbonnya kembali ditahan oleh pasir dari Gaara yang berada didalam gentongnya, remasan dari pasir milik Gaara semakin erat dan Haku hanya bisa sedikit berteriak karena kakinya merasakan sakit, Haku berfikir cepat dia dengan mengerakan tangannya untuk merapatkan handseal namun pasir dari Gaara kembali menangkap tangan kiri dari Haku.

" Kau akan mati dengan merasakan rasa sakit!" Gaara berucap seraya tersenyum menakutkan, sedangkan Haku membuat handseal dengan satu tangan kanannya dengan cepat walau dia sembunyikan dibelakang pasir yang mencengkeram tangan kirinya. Setelah selesai Haku memajukan tangan kanannya didepan dadanya.

 **Sensatsu Suishoo**

Gaara terkejut bukan main tak terkecuali shinobi yang berada disana, setelah meneriakan jutsunya, muncul puluhan senbon es yang terbuat dari udara disekitar Haku, senbon tersebut melayang diatasnya dan dengan cepat senbon tersebut melayang menuju salah satu cermin es yang berada didepan Haku, senbon senbon tersebut masuk kedalam cermin dan dari ke21 cermin tersebut memantulkan bayangan nyata dari senbon senbon es tersebut lalu melesat menuju Gaara, Gaara dengan cepat membuat pelindung pasir miliknya lagi.

Namun saking banyaknya senbon senbon tersebut beberapa senbon masih sempat memasuki pelindung pasir milik Gaara dan-

" Arrgghhh!" Gaara berteriak keras dan disusul Haku, Gaara berteriak karena tubuhnya tertusuk puluhan senbon es yang sempat memasuki pelindung pasir miliknya, sedangkan Haku karena Gaara saat berteriak dia mengepalkan tangannya dan otomatis tangan kiri dan kaki kanan milik Haku teremas oleh pasir milik Gaara walau Haku masih sedikit melompat karena saat Gaara perteriak pasir tersebut melemah walau begitu kaki kiri Haku retak sedangkan tangan kirinya hanya sedikit terkilir.

" Darahku darahku huaaa!" Terdengar teriakan dari Gaara karena darahnya yang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya, karena teriakan yang sangat keras tersebut Temari dan Kankuro terkejut.

" Ga-Gaara terluka" Kankuro berkata dengan nada tak percaya, karena pertahannan sempurna miliknya ditembus oleh senbon senbon milik Haku, Temari dan Kankuro menatap Baki dan dibalas anggukan darinya, dengan cepat Temari dan Kankuro melompat menuju Gaara yang berteriak kesetanan, mereka mengambil Gaara setelah pelindung pasirnya diturunkan oleh Gaara.

" ada apa i-" Ucapan Hiruzen terhenti karena ada sebuah kunai yang penempel dilehernya. " Aku akan menghancurkan Konoha sensei" Ucap Kazekage yang memanggil Hiruzen dengan panggilan sensei seraya tersenyum menakutkan pada Hiruzen, sedangkan tempat tersebut seluruh penonton sudah dalam keadaan tidur dan terjadi keributan dimana mana karena dari berbagai penjuru serangan serangan telah terjadi.

" Orochimaru,? Kau ingin menghancurkan Konoha?" Ucap Hiruzen dengan wajah tenangnya, dia sudah tau bahwa Kazekage tersebut adalah Orochimaru.

" Hahaha, kau sudah tahu sensei, kau masih saja hebat seperti dulu." Ucap Orochimaru tenang.

" Jangan harap kau bisa menghancurkan desaku!" Teriak Minato yang sudah berada dibelakang Orocchimaru dengan kunai cabang tiganya yang telah bertenger dileher dari Orochimaru.

DUAGK

Sebuah tendangan keras didapat oleh Orochimaru yang kini terlempar menuju sebuah atap salah satu bangunan didekat arena tersebut, sedangkan Temari dan Kankuro telah pergi membawa Gaara.

" Apa yang terjadi Kakashi?!" Gay bertanya pada Kakashi dengan berteriak.

" Suna dan Oto menginvasi Konoha, kita harus menghentikan ini." Ucap Kakashi tenang, sedangkan diKonoha berbagai ledakan ledakan telah terjadi.

" Naruto, bagaimana dengan kita, Mei-sama sudah pergi untuk membantu untuk melindungi Konoha?" Tanya Shizuka pada Naruto yang berada disampingnya.

" Nii-san!" Terdengar suara dari arah belakangnya dan saat Naruto juga Shizuka menoleh didapatinya Menma, Sasuke dan Sakura berlari menuju Naruto, Zabuza dan Shizuka.

" Bagaimana ini, kita harus ikut bertarung nii-san!" Menma berteriak didepan Naruto, Zabuza dan Shizuka

" Woy bocah tak usah berteriak, begini Shizuka kau bawa Haku menuju tempat yang aman, sedangkan Naruto, Menma dan kalian berdua susul dua bocah Suna itu yang membawa Gaara sedangkan aku akan membantu shinobi Konoha menghadapi para pemberontak bangsat itu, laksanakan cepat!" Teriak Zabuza mengintruksi mereka.

" Cih dasar orang aneh/Oyaji!" Umpat Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan dengan berlarinya mereka berlima menuju tujuan masing masing sedangkan Zabuza hanya mengumpat tak jelas dan menghilang dengan shunsin miliknya.

" Aku akan melindungi Konoha!" Teriak Menma.

 **TBC**

 **Huaa, maaf lama updatenya, banyak banget halangan yang bikin aku gak bisa ngetik, tapi Alhamdulillah bisa update juga walau terlambat dari jadwal.**

 **Saatnya balas review**

 **Kitsune99 : Yap anda benar**

 **Uchiha Brothers : Naruko belum lahir, dia masih ada dikandungan Kushina.**

 **MytaKazahana12 : Begini, Naruto bukan OOC dia itu akan bertingkah konyol dan loyal didepan orang orang yang menganggapnya, dan untuk urusan pair Shizuka dan Naruto menurut saya itu sangat pas untuk fic ini, karena Shizuka yang selalu tenang dalam setiap pertarungan atau bukan dan Naruto yang juga tenang dalam pertarungan walau dia juga bisa sedikit err gila kalau didepan orang orang yang dekat dan menanggapnya, dan juga Shizuka memiliki elemen angin dan Naruto memiliki elemen api dalam fic ini yang sangat cocok dengan elemen angin milik Shizuka.**

 **Zadita Uchiha : Itu masih saya fikirkan dan mungkin juga saya ambil.**

 **Apip448 : Dia untuk beberapa waktu akan menetap diKonoha dan Kiri, tapi dia tetap berkelana karena dia bukan bagian dari suatu Desa, dia menggunakan nama Kirigakure karena hanya ingin ikut ujian Chunin saja.**

 **Kang Delis : Pair dari Naruto hanya Shizuka, tapi itu akan terjadi di fic kedepan.**

 **.792 : Terimakasih**

 **Aldy874 : Dia tidak dendam namun belum bisa menganggap kedua orang tuanya saja.**

 **Oke terimakasih untuk reviewnya, silahkan review chapter ini siapa tahu ada beberapa kesalahan dalam nama jutsu atau typo yang masih bertebaran.**

 **Dan maaf akan keterlambatan dalam updatenya.**

 **Sekian, maaf untuk yang tidak terbalas reviewnya, akan saya balas dichapter depan, semoga Chapter ini lebih baik dari Chapter Chapter sebelumnya.**

 **Komozaku Wooza Out**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kumagawa Naruto**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from naruto manga. But this fic is mine**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pair: Naruto x Shizuka**

 **Warning : Typo, Alur Berantakan, Ide Pasaran (Maybe), OOC, OC, StrongNaru...GodLike**

 **Summary : Hanya karena warna mata dan chakra yang berbeda dari anggota keluarganya dia dianggap aib bagi keluarga dan desanya, kini dia dibuang, diasingkan, tak dianggap. Namun setelah bertemunya dia dengan seseorang kini dia akan kembali dan membawa perubahan yang besar.**

 **Chapter 8 ini mungkin dalam fightingnya agak gimana gitu hehehe**

 **Monggo diwoco :D**

Konohagakure no Sato, salah satu dari lima desa besar yang berada didaerah Nami no Kuni, desa tersebut kini terlihat sedikit berbeda karena kepulan asap tebal membumbung tinggi disana, kepulan asap tersebut terjadi akibat serangan atau tepatnya invasi dari Sunagakure dan Otogakure, dua desa yang bergabung untuk melakukan invasi pada Konoha, walau sebenarnya Sunagakure hanya terlibat karena ketidak tahuan mereka akan Kazekage mereka yang sebenarnya adalah Orochimaru.

Dari kejauhan terlihat tiga orang manusia yang berbeda gender, yang pertama adalah laki laki dengan sebuah mumi yang bertenger dipunggungnya, dia memakai pakaian serba hitam dan wajahnya yang terdapat garis berwarna ungu yang mungkin maksudnya untuk sebuah riasan atau sebuah tanda, dia adalah Sabaku Kankuro salah satu kakak dari orang yang kini dia bawa dipundaknya.

Sedangan orang yang satunya memiliki rambut berwarna kuning pucat yang dikucir menjadi empat bagian, wanita tersebut memiliki wajah yang lumayan menawan namun terlihat tegas, dipungungnya terdapat sebuah kipas besar yang mungkin selalu dia bawa kemana mana, dia adalah Sabaku Temari kakak dari orang yang kini sedang dibawa Kankuro.

Terakhir, dia adalah seorang anak laki laki dengan rambut jabrik merah bata, dia kini sedang diangkat oleh Kankuro dipundaknya, orang tersebut membawa sebuah gentong atau sebuah wadah pasir berwarna coklat yang diikat dengan kain berwarna merah, gentong tersebut berada dipunggung orang tersebut, dia adalah Sabaku Gaara sang Jinchuriki dari biju ekor satu Ichibi.

Dibelakang mereka terdapat empat orang yang bergerak cepat dengan meloncat dari satu pohon menuju pohon lain, keempat orang tersebut terdiri dari tiga laki laki dan satu orang perempuan. Orang pertama adalah Namikaze Uzumaki Menma, seorang bocah laki laki bersurai pirang berkilau dengan tiga guratan halus dikedua pipinya.

Disampingnya terdapat seorang laki laki dengan rambut berwarna hitam pekat, diwajahnya tepatnya dimatanya terdapat kain putih yang digunakan untuk menutup matanya walau kini pada bagian kirinya terangkat keatas yang dipergunakan untuk melihat agar lebih jelas, dipingang kirinya terdapat sebilah pedang panjang berwarna hitam tak lupa dengan jubah coklatnya yang berkibar karena terpaan angin yang dia lewati dia adalah Kumagawa Naruto, tokoh utama kita.

Dibelakang Naruto terdapat seorang anak laki laki dengan rambut raven dengan model pada bagian belakang rambut tersebut menjulang menuju atas, dia mengunakan pakaian berwarna biru tua dengan sarung tangan atau mungkin lilitan tali hitam dikedua tangannya, dibagian belakang dari baju tersebut terdapat lambang berbentuk kipas dengan bagian atas berwarna merah dan bawahnya berwarna putih, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, rival dari Namikaze Uzumaki Menma.

Yang terakhir, wanita musim semi Haruno Sakura seorang wanita dengan rambut berwarna merah muda, hitae atte yang diikatkan diatas kepalanya, dia menggunakan pakaian berwarna merah muda yang panjangnya mencapai lututnya, dia saat ini tepat berada disamping dari Sasuke dan dibelakang Menma.

Mereka bergerak cepat menuju arah depan tepatnya menuju arah dimana tiga Genin dari Sunagakure berada, kedua kelompok tersebut hanya berjarak sekitar lima ratus meter dengan Genin Sunagakure berada didepan para Genin Konohagakure. Tak sampai sekitar lima menit kelompok dari Genin Konohagakure telah dapat menyusul ketiga Genin Sunagakure tersebut.

SRRET

Sekitar sepuluh shuriken melesat menuju ketiga Genin Suna tersebut, mereka bertiga menyadari adanya bahaya dengan cepat menghindar walau sebenarnya hanya Kankuro dan Temari yang menhindar sedangkan Gaara yang berada dipundak dari Kankuro mengikuti pergerakan dari Kankuro. Mereka bertiga kini berdiri disebuah cabang dari sebuah pohon, Gaara yang tadinya berada dipundak dari Kankuro turun dan ikut berdiri dengan tatapan tajam menuju keempat genin didepannya.

" Ada apa kalian mengejar kami hah! Apa yang kalian inginkan dari kami, kalian ingin mati?, kenapa tidak kalian membantu para shinobi desa kalian untuk membasmi para pemberontak dari Suna dan Oto!" Gaara berteriak dengan sangat keras agar para genin dari Konoha dapat mendengarnya, sedangkan reaksi dari keempat genin Konoha tersebut berbeda, Naruto dan Sasuke hanya dengan wajah datarnya sedangkan Menma dan Sakura mengeluarkan raut wajah khawatir akan desa mereka.

" Kau menyuruhku untuk membasmi para pemberontak dari Suna dan Oto? Jadi aku akan melakukannya dengan membasmi kalian bertiga jika itu diperlukan, Gaara." Selesainya ucapan dari Naruto adalah awal dari sebuah serangan yang dilancarkan Naruto, dia melemparkan tiga buah kunai menuju ketiga genin Suna disana, namun pasir dari Gaara melindungi mereka bertiga, tak diketahui mereka bahwa Menma dan Sasuke sudah berada diatas mereka.

 **Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu**

 **Fuuton : Daitoppa**

Dua buah jutsu yang berasal dari Menma dan Sasuke menciptakan sebuah bola api berukuran besar yang melesat menuju ketiga Genin Suna tersebut, Kankuro dan Temari yang mengetahui tersebut menghindar dengan cepat dengan meloncat masing masing menuju arah kanan dan kiri mereka, namun tidak dengan Gaara, dia hanya membuat sebuah lingkaran dari pasir yang berada didalam gentong miliknya untuk melindunginya.

BUUMMM

Ledakan yang tak begitu besar tercipta akibat tabrakan dari jutsu gabungan tersebut dengan pelindung pasir dari Gaara, asap tebal tercipta dari terbakarnya cabang pohon tersebut, sebuah bola pasir terjatuh dari ketinggian, Naruto yang menyadarinya tak menyianyiakan kesempatan tersebut, dia menarik pedang kesayangannya dengan sebelumnya telah diberi chakra walau tak begitu banyak,dia menarik dan menebaskannya dengan cepat dan dikembalikannya lagi kedalam sarung pedangnya.

Tanpa menyebut nama jutsu miliknya sebuah gelombang angin tercipta yang sasarannya adalah bola pasir tersebut, gelombang tersebut melesat dengan cepat dalam jalur lurus, dan-

JRRASH

BUUMM

ArrGGGRRAAHH

Sebuah teriakan yang awalnya seperti suara seorang bocah laki laki tiba tiba berubah menjadi suara yang sangat berat, dari kepulan asab yang tercipta karena tabrakan jutsu dari Naruto tersebut keluarlah sesosok monster yang meloncat dari kepulan asab tadi, dia kini berdiri disalah satu ranting yang berada tak terlalu jauh dari keempat genin Konoha tersebut.

" Ga-Gaara telah berubah" Sebuah suara yang terkesan ketakutan terdengar oleh Author, walau suara tersebut tak dapat terdengar oleh keempat genin Konoha tersebut, dan ternyata suara tersebut berasal dari Temari yang masih berdiri walau dengan kakinya yang terlihat bergetar hebat akibat rasa takut yang telah menyelimutinya.

" A-ambil jarak aman Temari-nee." Suara lain mengintruksi Temari untuk menjauh dari sang adik, suara tersebut berasal dari Kankuro yang kini lebih dahulu melompat menjauh dan disusul oleh Temari, setelah sampai pada jarak yang dikira aman mereka berhenti dan kembali menatap kearah dimana sang adik sedang berhadapan dengan empat genin Konoha.

" A-apa kita tak membantu Gaara, Kankuro?"Temari bertanya pada Kankuro tanpa menatapanya, walau dipastikan wajah dari keduanya sedang dilanda ketakutan yang amat sangat karena Gaara yang telah berubah menjadi sosok monster.

" Gaara sekarang tak tahu mana musuh mana teman Temari-nee, lebih baik kita memperhatikannya dari sini saja." Kankuro menjawab pertanyaan dari Temari dengan nada yang dibuatnya setenang mungkin, namun tak dapat dipungkiri wajahnya yang memucat dan kakinya bergetar walau tak sekuat Temari.

Kembali kepertarungan, setelah beberapa tanya jawab antara Naruto dengan Gaara mode biju separuh badan bagian kanan disana, kini Naruto sedang berusaha menyerang Gaara dengan _Kenjutsu_ nya, walau setiap serangan darinya dapat dimentahkan walau tak mudah dari Gaara, saat Naruto sedang berusaha menyibukan Gaara, Menma, Sasuke dan Sakura kini sedang berunding membuat strategi, walau Sasuke dan Menma yang kadang berbeda pendapat.

" Kalian siap?" Menma bertanya pada kedua rekan seteamnya, dan dijawab anggukan kecil dari keduanya, tak mau membuang waktu Sasuke dan Menma melompat menuju dua cabang diatas cabang yang sedang mereka injak saat ini, sedangkan Sakura maju dengan membawa sebuah kunai ditangan kanan sedangkan tangan kirinya dia gunakan untuk membawa sebuah _Fuma Shuriken_.

SRET

Naruto meloncat mundur menuju dahan yang berada dibelakangnya, dan ternyata disana berada Sakura yang melemparkan kunai dengan tangan kanannya menuju Gaara, namun serangan kecil tersebut dapat dimentahkan dengan mudah oleh Gaara dengan mengangkat tangan kanan atau tepatnya tangan Ichibi tersebut untuk menutupi badan bagian depannya.

Namun itulah yang diinginkan oleh Sakura dia juga dengan cepat melemparkan Fuma Shuriken yang dipegangnya dengan tangan kirinya menuju Gaara, dan lagi lagi serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Sakura dapat ditepis dengan mudah oleh Gaara, Gaara mengerang dengan cukup keras setelahnya dia melancarkan serangan balasan pada Sakura dengan shuriken shuriken pasir yang keluar dari tangan kanan Ichibi miliknya.

Naruto yang merasakan adanya bahaya walau matanya tertutup dia bergerak cepat menuju Sakura yang kini mengeluarkan sebuah kunai ditangan kanannya yang dimaksudkan untuk menghalau serangan dari shuriken shuriken pasir yang datang kearahnya, namun Naruto kini telah berdiri didepan Sakura dengan pedang yang telah ditariknya keluar,

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto menepis puluhan shuriken pasir yang menuju kearahnya dan Sakura, namun tanpa Naruto ketahui Menma dan Sasuke kini sudah meloncat tinggi menuju Gaara, tepatnya mereka kini berada diatas Gaara, terlihat mereka telah selesai merapatkan handseal mereka.

 **Katon : Hosenka no Jutsu**

 **Fuuton : Daitoppa**

Sekitar lima belas burung Phoniex api melesat dengan cepat menuju Gaara ditambah dengan dorongan angin yang keluar dari mulut Menma menambah laju dan ukuran dari Phoniex Phoniex api tersebut, tak mau mati konyol Gaara yang separuh kesadarannya telah diambil oleh Ichibi mendorong tangan kanannya yang kini memanjang dan ditambah melebar untuk menghalau Phoniex api yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke yang ditambah dengan dorongan dari Menma.

BUUMMM

Suara ledakan yang tak begitu besar terdengar ditengah tengah hutan tersebut, sekali lagi asap tebal keluar akibat jutsu kombinasi antara Menma dan Sasuke disana, Menma dan Sasuke kini telah turun menuju Sakura dan Naruto yang berdiri agak jauh dari pusat ledakan disana, mereka menatap, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dari ledakan tersebut.

SRRETT

Kyyaa

Sebuah teriakan keras terdengar oleh indra pendengaran dari Naruto, Menma dan Sasuke. Dan ternyata teriakan tersebut berasal dari Sakura yang kini berada dalam gengaman tangan Ichibi milik Gaara, dia ditarik menuju balik asap tebal tadi, Naruto yang terkejut akan hal itu dengan cepat merapatkan handsealnya.

 **Fuuton : Daitoppa**

Kembali, sebuah dorongan angin keluar dari mulut Naruto yang menyapu bersih asap tebal yang berada didepannya, asap yang tadinya menutupi apa yang ada dibaliknya kini hilang digantikan dengan Gaara yang kini hampir sempurna menjadi Ichibi dengan tangan kanannya yang menuju pohon pada bagian kanannya, dan disana terdapat Sakura yang terhampit antara pohon dan tangan Ichibi Gaara.

Gaara yang tadinya separuh badannya adalah Ichibi, kini hanya bagian kakinya saja yang terlihat dan pada paha mencapai kepala disana telah menjadi bentuk mini dari Ichibi sempura, Menma dan Sasuke membulatkan matanya sempurna akan apa yang dilihatnya, Gaara yang hampir berubah menjadi Ichibi dan Sakura yang pingsan dan berada digengaman dari Gaara.

Agak jauh dari posisi tiga genin Konoha tersebut terdapat Temari dan Kankuro yang membulatkan matanya sempurna, ekspresi ketakutan tak luput dari wajah mereka, Kankuro sudah memucat sempurna dengan pupil matanya yang sudah mengecil sedangkan Temari kakinya sudah tak dapat menahan berat badannya, dia terduduk dengan wajah yang memucat dan terlihat dia kini bergetar hebat.

" **Guahaha, kalian akan mati, ibu pasti akan bahagia dengan darah dari anak Hokage dan Uchiha terakhir, dan kau bocah buta aku akan membunuhmu terakhir, huahahaha** " Suara Gaara yang terdengar sangat berat sukses membuat Menma dan Sasuke mengeram, mereka berdua tak terpengaruh dengan teriakan dari Gaara, sedangkan Naruto dia kini hanya menatap Gaara datar tanpa ekspresi, namun dengan perlahan dia mulai melepas ikatan dari kain yang menutupi kepalanya.

" Kau tak akan bisa membunuh kami bertiga SHUKAKU!" Naruto berteriak dengan keras dan diakhiri dengan penekanan pada kata terakhirnya, tak lupa dengan mata Ikomazennya yang telah terpampang sangar dikedua bola matanya, Menma dan Sasuke yang merasakan kekuatan besar berasal dari Naruto dengan cepat menoleh kearahnya dan didapatinya mata putih mirip Byakugan berada dimata dari Naruto.

Beda dengan Menma dan Sasuke yang terkejut akan bola mata Naruto, Ichibi terkejut karena Naruto mengetahui nama aslinya, tak berlangsung lama keterkejutan dari Shukaku dia mengerang keras dan lima buah Fuma Shuriken pasir melesat menuju mereka bertiga, Naruto yang mengetahui adanya bahaya segera menarik lepas pedangnya dan menebaskannya sebanyak lima kali, hasilnya Fuma Shuriken pasir tersebut terbelah dan terjatuh menuju tanah.

Tak sampai disitu serangan dari Gaara, dia kini kembali melemparkan shuriken shuriken pasir dengan jumlah yang bisa diperkirakan lebih dari lima puluh shuriken pasir tersebut, keempat genin Konoha tersebut masih tetap diam ditempat, namun dari ketiga genin tersebut yang menunjukan wajah tenangnya hanya Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka berdua seperti tak terpengaruh akan apa yang datang pada mereka berdua.

Tak mau terkena shuriken pasir tersebut, sekali lagi Sasuke merapatkan handsealnya sedangkan Naruto dia merentangkan tangan kanannya dengan sebelumnya dia mengembalikan kembali pedang kesayangannya.

 **Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu**

WWUUSSHHH

Sebuah bola api besar tercipta karena sebuah dorongan angin dari Naruto yang dia keluarkan dari telapak tangannya, bola api tersebut membabat habis shuriken shuriken api yang menuju mereka bertiga, tak mau membuang waktu mereka bertiga meloncat menuju Gaara yang sepenuhnya diambil alih oleh Shukaku, Sasuke dan Menma mengeluarkan sebuah kunai dan dipegangnya ditangan kanan mereka, sedangkan Naruto dia memegang gagang pedangnya.

Sasuke yang sampai terlebih dahulu tak mau menyianyiakannya, dia dengan cepat melempar kunainya kearah kepala dari Gaara,Gaara yang mengetahui adanya bahaya dia menarik ekor miliknya untuk melindungi kepalanya dari kunai yang dilemparkan Sasuke, Sasuke yang saat itu tak mengaktifkan Sharingan miliknya tak tahu bahwa dari samping kirinya tangan Shukaku muncul untuk menyerangnya, dan-

BUGH

Sasuke terlempar menuju Menma, sedangkan Menma yang mengetahui apa yang menuju dirinya dengan cepat dia menangkap tubuh dari Sasuke walau dia akhirnya juga ikut terdorong oleh kekuatan dari pukulan Shukaku, Naruto yang masih bebas dengan cepat menarik dan menebaskan pedangnya yang telah ditambah oleh chakra api miliknya kearah Gaara.

 **The Death Fire Blow**

Sebuah gelompang angin berwarna merah muncul dari tebasan pedang Naruto, gelombang tersebut melesat menuju tangan kanan dari Gaara, namun Gaara yang mengetahuinya mencoba menghindar dengan melepaskan cengkramannya pada Sakura walau masih ada bagian dari pasirnya yang melilit tubuh Sakura dengan pohon dibelakangnya. Gaara melompat menuju kirinya namun disana telah menunggu bunshin dari Naruto yang tak tahu kapan dia membuatnya.

JRASH

BUGH

Tangan kiri dari Shukaku yang berada ditubuh Gaara terputus, tak sampai disitu sebuah tendangan keras dari Naruto yang asli menyusul serangan dari bunshin Naruto, da itu cukup untuk membuat Gaara terlempar mengikuti gaya gravitasi.

BUM

Tak begitu keras suara yang ditimbulkan oleh Gaara yang terjatuh dari atas pohon, namun cukup untuk membuat tanah yang ditubruknya membentuk sebuah retakan jaring laba laba.

" **Grrr, bangsat akan kubunuh kau!** " Gaara berteriak kesetanan dan-

BUUMMM

Sebuah ledakan besar sukses membuat Naruto terlempar dengan menabrak beberapa pohon sampai hancur, dan dia akhirnya berhenti setelah menabrak sebuah pohon besar, walau pun pohon tersebut akhirnya juga tumbang tapi itu dapat membuat Naruto berhenti, dia turun menuju sebuah cabang dipohon tersebut walau dia harus meringgis kesakitan, dia berdiri disana dan menatap kepulan asap tebal dan besar didepannya setelahnya dia tersenyum kecil.

" Akhirnya kau keluar Shukaku." Naruto tersenyum, dan senyum itu ditujukan pada kepulan asap tebal yang tercipta akibat sebuah ledakan yang tadi dihasilkan oleh Gaara, setelah menunggu cukup lama akhirnya kepulan asap tersebut menunjukan sosok besar berwarna coklat, sosok tersebut menyerupai seekor rakun, tapi yang menjadi pusat perhatian oleh Naruto adalah apa yang ada diatas kepala dari sosok tersebut.

" **Kau akan mati Naruto!** " Gaara berteriak dari atas kepala Shukaku, kedua kakinya masuk kepada kepala dari Shukaku, sedangkan Naruto yang ditatap oleh Gaara beserta Shukaku hanya menyeringai, dan menarik pedangnya lalu menunjukannya pada Gaara.

" Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku Gaara!" Naruto berteriak seraya menyeringai, setelahnya-

BUGH

Seekor katak besar menendang keras pungung dari Shukaku, katak tersebut membawa sebilah pedang disisi kiri tubuh, tak lupa sebuah rokok yang berbentuk pipa berada dimulutnya, dia atas kepala dari katak tersebut terdapat dua orang bocah yang berada disana, bocah pertama dia berdiri namun sedikit membungkuk sedangkan bocah kedua dia jatuh terduduk disana.

" Nii-san, biar aku yang menghadapinya!" Teriak Menma pada Naruto, karena jarak antara Menma dan Naruto sekarang tak begitu jauh karena Shukaku yang tadi dipukul oleh Gamabunta sekarang agak jauh dari mereka berdua.

' _**Matanya? Aku seperti pernah melihatnya.**_ ' Gamabunta yang melihat mata Naruto yang kini berada pada level dua, Gamabunta mulai berfikir tentang mata Naruto tapi segera jauh jauh ditepisnya karena melihat Shukaku yang mulai menembakan gelombang gelombang angin pada Gamabunta beserta Menma dan Sasuke.

 **Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Unicorn**

Sebuah suara keras berasal dari Naruto muncul sebuah asap yang tak begitu besar, dan dari asap tersebut muncul seekor kuda putih yang sangat anggun, kuda tersebut memiliki sebuah tanduk ditengah tengah antara kedua matanya, taduk tersebut berbentuk seperti bor.

Menma yang melihat apa yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto sedikit bingung, kenapa sang kakak mengeluarkan seekor kuda kecil untuk melawan seekor bijju. " Unicorn, bawa Sasuke kembali keKonoha, dan bilang pada perawat disana dia terluka dan suruh mereka segera merawatnya, dan Menma lemparkan Sasuke kearahku!" Naruto berkata pada Unicorn dan berteriak pada Menma, Menma hanya membulatkan matanya karena bingung akan apa yang harus dia lakukan.

" **Matilah kalian!** " Gaara yang marah besar segera menembakan sebuah gelombang angin besar kearah Gamabunta yang tadi sedang menatap kearah Naruto karena tertarik akan _Kuchiyose_ yang Naruto keluarkan, Gamabunta yang melihat itu terkejut bukan main karena gelombang tersebut sekarang berjarak sangat dekat dengannya. Tak sempat menghindarinya Gamabunta beserta Menma dan Sasuke pasrah akan hal itu tapi-

SRUTT

Gelombang angin itu menghilang, digantikan oleh seekor kuda dengan tanduk dikepalanya yang terbang dengan keempat kakinya yang mengeluarkan api, tanduknya bercahaya dia mengerakan kepalanya dan sebuah gerakan dari kepalanya ditujukan pada Shukaku, tak menunggu lama dari tanduk Unicron tersebut muncul gelombang angin yang sama dengan yang dikeluarkan Shukaku tadi, tak mau ambil resiko Shukaku juga menembakan gelombang angin juga.

BUUMMM

' _**Berikan bocah itu padaku, biar aku membawanya menuju Konoha untuk menyembuhkan lukanya.**_ ' Sebuah suara feminim keluar dari mulut Unicorn, Menma yang mendengarnya terpesona dan akhirnya dia mengangkat tubuh dari Sasuke dan diletakannya pada pungung dari Unicron, tak menunggu lama keempat kaki dari Unicron mengeluarkan api dan dengan cepat dia berlari diudara dengan cepat menuju Konoha.

PLUK

" Tenanglah Menma, Sasuke akan selamat, Unicorn dapat memulihkan aliran chakra pada seseorang dan membuat chakra tersebut lebih cepat mengisi." Sebuah suara dari belakang Menma terdengar, dan disana terdapat Naruto yang menatap kearah Ichibi.

Ditempat Gaara, Gaara yang tadinya mengamuk menatap Naruto dan Menma dengan tatapan membunuh, ' _ **Gaara, gunakan jutsu tidur.**_ _'_ Sebuah suara mengintruksinya,

"T-Tap-"

' _**cepat lakukan!**_ '

" Ha'i "

Dan-

' **Huahahaha, akhirnya aku bebas juga! Dan kalian akan mati!** ' Naruto tahu kini Shukaku telah bebas, Gamabunta yang tadinya tenang kini mendecih keras, Menma menatap dengan sedikit ketakutan.

' **Bocah Kumagawa, bagaimana kau tahu nama asliku haahhh!** ' Shukaku yang kini telah terbebas berteriak keras dengan maksud bertanya pada Naruto, dia menatap Naruto yang kini berada dikepala dari Gamabunta dengan tajam, sedangkan Naruto yang ditatap oleh salah satu biju hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan tenangnya.

' _**Biarkan aku yang berkata padanya, Naruto**_ ' Sebuah suara yang bisa dikategorikan sama dengan suara berat terngiang dikepala dari Naruto, Naruto yang tahu akan siapa itu membalas dengan cara berfikir atau memfikirkan jawabannya pada suara tersebut. Kini mata dari Naruto yang tadinya terbuka semua berganti, mata sisi kanannya tertutup sedangkan mata sisi kirinya berganti warna menjadi merah dengan pupil mata yang sedikit berwarna lebih muda dari pada retinanya.

" **Guahahaha kau tak akan bisa mengalahkan bocah ini Shukaku!** " Suara dari Naruto yang tadinya biasa menjadi sangat berat, Menma dan Gamabunta yang tadinya bersiaga kini terkejut bukan main sekaligus membulatkan matanya, Menma menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bingung sedangkan Gamabunta sedang berfikir keras karena dia seperti pernah mendengar suara tersebut.

Dengan cepat Kurama berkata pada Menma untuk bertukar posisi. ' **Grr, Sanbi ! Bagaimana kau bisa bersama bocah itu.** ' Kini giliran Menma yang berkata dengan suara yang sama beratnya dengan Naruto, Gamabunta yang tahu siapa itu terkejut bukan main, begitu juga dengan Shukaku dia terkejut bukan main karena mendengar dua suara biju dari dua tubuh manusia yang berbeda.

' **Sanbi dan Kyuubi, kalian berdua disegel dalam dua tubuh manusia yang lemah huahaha** ' Shukaku berteriak mencela Sanbi dan Kyuubi dan juga dia mencela Naruto dan Menma yang saat itu dirasuki dua biju.

' **Grr kau-** '

' **aku tak disegel didalam bocah ini Ichibi !** ' Suara dari Sanbi terdengar membuat Ichibi dan Kyuubi menoleh kearah Naruto yang mana dia dirasuki oleh Sanbi, namun setelahnya Naruto tersadar dari Sanbi yang mengambil alih dirinya, kedua matanya terbuka dan kini menampakan kembali mata putih bagaikan _Byakugan_.

' **Apa maksudmu Sanbi !** ' Ichibi berkata pada Sanbi, namun energi dari Sanbi hilang tak dapat dirasakan oleh Ichibi dan Kyuubi kembali, digantikan dengan energi yang berasalh murni dari Naruto.

" Dia telah kembali Shukaku, dan benar kata dia, Isobu tak disegel dalam tubuhku namun dia berada dipihakku!" Kini Naruto yang berkata pada Shukaku, dan dia pun memanggil Sanbi dengan nama aslinya, Shukaku yang tadi menatap Naruto dengan bingung kini menatap Naruto dengan tatapan marahnya.

' **Kau mempermainkanku bocah !** ' Setelah teriakan dari Shukaku terdengar kini energi hitam dan merah berkumpul didepan mulut dari Ichibi, Naruto yang tak mau terkena serangan dari Ichibi tersebut dia dengan cepat merapatkan handsealnya.

 **Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Garuda**

 **Bijudama**

BUUMMM

Sebuah ledakan yang lumayan besar tercipta begitu juga dengan kepulan asap yang tercipta karena tabrakan dari Bijudama dari Shukaku dan Kuchiyose dari Naruto, tak berapa lama kepulan asap yang tadinya membumbung tinggi kini menghilang digantikan dengan sosok besar dari dalam kepulan asap tersebut.

SRRETT

Dua pasang sayap keluar dari balik asap tersebut disusul dengan wujud sang pemilik sayap tersebut, dialah Garuda salah satu dari Kuchiyose spesial dari Naruto, dia berdiri gagah dengan penampilan yang berbeda dengan saat dia melawan Sanbi, dulu tangannya yang berjumlah dua buah kini berubah menjadi empat buah atau dua pasang. Sayapnya yang sebelumnya sedikit hitam kini berubah menjadi abu abu, dipergelangan dari kedua pasang tangannya ada sebuah kain berwarna merah, tak lupa jubah perangnya yang berwarna keemasan dengan pada bagian perut terdapat sebuah simbol lingkaran berwarna merah.

" _Bagaimana Nii-san/Naruto bisa menghalau Bijjudama itu hanya dengan Kuchiyose?_ _ **"**_ Itulah kata batin dari Menma dan Gamabunta dengan menatap Naruto yang melompat menuju pundak kanan dari Garuda.

' **Ichibi ? Salah satu dari sembilan biju, kau memintaku untuk mengalahkannya master?** ' Garuda yang berdiri gagah dengan keempat tangannya yang dilipat didepan dadanya, Naruto yang tadinya berada diatas kepala dari Gamabunta kini berada dipundak kanan dari Garuda.

" Aku tak ingin kau mengalahkannya Garuda, tapi aku ingin kau menahanya dan aku akan menyadarkan pangeran tidur yang ada disana, satu lagi kenapa penampilanmu berubah?" Naruto menjelaskannya pada Garuda dan diteruskan dengan pertanyaan dari Naruto pada Garuda, Garuda yang merasa ditanya hanya menurunkan keempat tangannya dari lipatannya tadi.

' **Aku juga tak ta-** '

' **Cukup basa basinya !** ' Sebelum penjelasan dari Garuda diselesaikan, Ichibi yang kini marah kembali menyerang Naruto, namun Garuda yang lebih cepat menghindar dengan cara meloncat tinggi dan diikuti oleh terbangnya dia.

" Menma ! Selama aku membuat sibuk Ichibi kau berusahalah untuk membangunkan pangeran tidur itu!" Naruto berteriak pada Menma dan dibalas anggukan dari Menma, Menma merapatkan handsealnya dengan sedikit cepat, sedangkan Gamabunta seperti mengumpulkan sesuatu dimulutnya.

 **Katon :**

Gamabunta mengeluarkan minyak yang sangat banyak dari mulutnya, Ichibi yang tahu dialah yang dijadikan sasaran segera membuat pasir pasir yang ada disana menjadi sebuah dinding yang bisa dibilang sangat tebal.

 **Gamayu Endan**

BRRUUSSS

Sebuah api yang sangat besar menuju pada Ichibi, namun api tersebut tertahan oleh dinding pasir tebal yang dibuat oleh Ichibi tadi, namun lama kelamaan sedikit terkikis, Naruto yang tak mau menyianyiakan kesempatan emas tersebut segera melesat bersama Garuda. Naruto kini juga mempersiapkan jutsunya, terbukti karena dia kini merapatkan handsealnya dengan sangat cepat, sedangkan Garuda yang seperti mengerti maksud dari sang master segera merentangkan salah satu tangan kirinya kedepan.

 **Katon : Karyuu Endan**

 **Fuuton**

Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah peluru naga besar, ditambah dengan _Fuuton_ yang dikeluarkan oleh Garuda dari salah satu tangan kirinya, dari situ terciptalah sebuah peluru kepala naga yang sangat besar dan kini melesat menuju Ichibi, Ichibi yang saat itu sedang fokus pada jutsu dari Menma terkejut karena sebuah kepala naga raksasa melesat kearahnya-

BUUMMM

Ichibi telah terkena serangan itu, namun dia masih sangup berdiri lagi walau sedikit sulit, Garuda yang tak mau mengecewakan masternya melesat menuju Gaara dan Ichibi, Ichibi yang baru bisa berdiri kini pasrah menerima serangan dari Garuda, dan-

GREP

Seekor Garuda mengangkat seekor rakun terbang tinggi, Gamabunta dan Menma tak lupa dengan Temari dan Kankuro hanya bisa membulatkan matanya, setelah dikira cukup Garuda melempar turun Ichibi, diikuti dengan melesatnya Garuda dan Naruto menuju Ichibi, setelah berada disamping dari Ichibi yang terjatuh Naruto meloncat menuju kepala dari Ichibi, keinginan Ichibi yang ingin menyerang Naruto kini hanya sebuah angan angan karena kedua tangannya dipegang oleh Garuda.

BUGH

Naruto memukul keras kepala dari Gaara, Ichibi yang tak ingin terkurung lagi berontak dan berhasil lepas dari cengkraman Garuda, setelahnya-

BUGH

Naruto terlepar karena pukulan dari Ichibi, namun sebuah kesalahan dari Ichibi dilakukannya, pukulannya tak hanya terkena pada Naruto namun juga Gaara, Gaara ikut terlempar dan Ichibi kembali menjadi pasir, sedangkan Naruto dia kini dipegang oleh Garuda yang masih melayang diudara, Menma yang khawatir menyuruh Gamabunta untuk melemparkannya pada Garuda.

Menma mendarat pada lengan kiri dari Garuda, dan dengan cepat berlari menuju Naruto yang berada pada dua tangan dari Garuda yang dibentuk menjadi sebuah cekungan dimana Naruto berada disana. " Nii-san ! Nii-san bangunlah kumohon Nii-san !" Menma berteriak keras seraya mengguncang guncang badan dari Naruto, namun tak ada jawaban dari Naruto.

" Garuda-sama, kumohon bawa Naruto-nii menuju Konoha, kumohon !" Menma berteriak pada Garuda, Garuda yang juga tak tega pada Naruto segera melesat dengan cepat dengan sebelumnya Menma menyuruh Gamabunta untuk kembali.

Diatas sebuah gedung yang lumayan besar yang kini terdapat barier atau kekkai untuk melindungi area tersebut, terlihat tiga orang laki laki tepatnya satu orang yang sudah terlihat tua sedang memegangi pundak dari seorang laki laki yang memiliki rambut putih panjang, laki laki tua tersebut pada bagian perutnya terlihat disana ada sebilah pedang yang menusuk sedangkan dibelakang dari laki laki tua tersebut ada sebuah bayangan samar terlihat seperti _Shinigami_.

Laki laki terakhir dia berambut kuning cerah memakai jubah putih dengan jilatan api pada bagian bawah jubah tersebut, dia terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap dan kepala yang sedikit mendongak keatas menatap dua laki laki didepannya.

" Kau akan mati Orochimaru !" Teriak orang yang sedang memegangi pundak dari Orochimaru, dia terlihat dengan wajah datarnya namun tak dapat dipungkiri amarah telah merasuki otak dan hatinya, sedangkan orang yang dipanggilnya dengan nama Orochimaru kini menunjukan wajah takutnya, kenapa? Karena sang dewa kematian Shinigami telah dipanggil oleh orang yang sedang dia tusuk sekarang, Shinigami dipanggil dengan _Shiki Fujin_ sebuah jutsu yang digunakan untuk menyegel sesatu yang dibayar dengan nyawa.

" _Sial, pak tua ini benar benar sangat menyebalkan._ " Orochimaru yang kini sedang berusaha memperdalam tusukannya pada perut dari Orochimaru sedikit menunjukan wajah kesalnya, pasalnya dibelakang orang tua tersebut terdapat sang raja kera atau biasa disebut Enma, Kuchiyose dari orang tua tersebut. " Kau benar benar sangat nekat Hiruzen Sarutobi." Orochimaru berucap dengan berusaha menunjukan wajah tenangnya.

" Aku akan melindungi Konoha dan tekad api ini, walau harus mengorbankan nyawaku. Aku telah belajar banyak dari seorang bocah yang dulu dibuang namun dia kini berusaha untuk menjadi kuat dan diakui oleh seluruh dunia ninja ini. Bukan begitu Minato?" Hiruzen berujar dengan semangat seraya sedikit tersenyum dan melirik kearah seorang laki laki dengan rambut pirang yang sedikit terkejut akan ucapan dari Hiruzen tadi, dia adalah Minato Namikaze.

" Maka dari itu aku akan-"

BRRAAKK

PYYARR

Kekkai yang tadi dipasang oleh Orochimaru saat bertarung dengan Hokage ketiga dan Hokage Keempat kini pecah karena menerima sebuah pukulan keras dari sosok yang terlihat sangat besar diatas mereka, shinobi shinobi yang tadi pertarung dan sedang mengejar seseorang kini menoleh kearah dimana asal suara tersebut, dan saat mereka sadar dan mengetahuinya seluruh shinobi Konoha khususnya yang tidak dalam pertarungan bergerak cepat kearah tersebut.

" Kau tak akan bisa membunuh jiji bangsat !" Teriakan keras berasal dari pundak sosok besar tersebut, ya sosok tersebut adalah Menma yang kini meloncat dari punggung Garuda, sedangkan Garuda yang telah mengerti bahwa Menma telah turun segera melesat menuju rumah sakit yang berada diKonoha untuk memberikan sang master pada perawat yang berada dirumah sakit Konoha.

" Men-Menma ka-kau jangan kesana !" Minato yang mengetahui anak sulungnya ingin membantu Hiruzen berusaha mencegahnya, sedangkan diluar telah berbondong bondong datang puluhan shinobi Konoha yang semakin dekat dengan tempat tersebut.

Orochimaru yang tahu Hiruzen sedikit hilang konsentrasinya memanfaatkannya dengan menusukkan pedangnya sedikit lebih dalam pada Hiruzen, Hiruzen sedikit berteriak sedangkan Orochimaru berhasil lepas dari Hiruzen dan berlari pergi walau kedua tangannya harus terluka atau tepatnya mati karena pengaruh dari _Shiki Fujin_ yang dilakukan oleh Hiruzen.

Minato yang tahu bahwa _Shiki Fujin_ dari Hiruzen gagal segera meminta Menma untuk membantunya untuk mendekat para Hiruzen sebelum nyawa dari Hiruzen direngut oleh Shinigami. Menma yang tahu ayahnya sedang terluka membantunya untuk mendekati Hiruzen, setelah dekat beberapa segel tangan yang rumit dilakukan oleh Minato walau tak begitu cepat, setelah dirasa selesai tangan kanan dari Minato ditempelkannya pada kepala dari Hiruzen dengan sebelumnya dia meminta maaf pada Hiruzen.

 **Ritaan**

Setelah mengucap nama jutsunya sebuah sinar berwarna kuning muncul dari tangan kanan Minato yang berada dikepala dari Hiruzen, setelah munculnya sinar tersebut Shinigami yang tadinya dipanggil oleh Hiruzen lama kelamaan hilang, bersamaan dengan itu puluhan shinobi Konoha berdatangan disana, mereka menyaksikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Setelah sinar itu hilang Shinigami yang dipanggil oleh Hiruzen pun kini telah hilang, Minato mendekatkan kepalanya pada Hiruzen berusaha untuk mendengarkan detak jantung dari sang Hokage ketiga.

" Sa-Sandaime masih hidup ce-cepat bawa dia kerumah sakit!" Minato berucap dengan sedikit nada agak keras, para shinobi disana segera bergerak cepat membawa Hiruzen dan juga Minato menuju rumah sakit.

" Siapa tadi yang menghancurkan kekkai ini Menma?" Seorang Jounin dengan bekas luka garis horisontal diwajahnya tepatnya dihidungnya bertanya pada Menma, dan pertanyaan tersebut sukses membuat semua shinobi yang tersisa disana menatap Menma dengan penasaran.

" Ga-"

" Mereka semua kabur!" Sebuah suara keras terdengar disana, membuat semua shinobi dan kunoichi yang berada diatas tempat yang tadinya menjadi tempat pertarungan menoleh dan menatap para shinobi dari Suna dan Oto yang berlari tungang langgang, tapi tidak dengan tiga orang shinobi muda dan seorang jounin yang terlihat berasal dari Suna, mereka berempat meloncat dari satu rumah kerumah yang lain dan kini mereka berempat berada didepan para shinobi Konoha yang bersiap memasang kuda kuda.

" Apa mau kalian!" Iruka berteriak pada empat shinobi atau tepatnya tiga shinobi dan satu kunoichi Suna yang kini berdiri didepan mereka, maksudnya tiga berdiri dan satu berada dipundak salah satu shinobi tersebut.

" Kami minta maaf." Jounin Suna yang memakai sebuah kain yang digunakannya untuk menutup mata kirinya menunduk untuk meminta maaf pada shinobi dan kunoichi Konoha disana, dua genin Suna itupun juga mengikutinya menunduk pada shinobi dan kunoichi Konoha tersebut, Iruka mengangkat tangannya untuk mengintruksi teman temannya untuk melepas kuda kudanya.

Jounin yang diketahui bernama baki tersebut berdiri tegap kembali. " Kami tak tahu bahwa Kazekage kami adalah Orochimaru, dan sebenarnya seluruh Shinobi dan Konoichi desa Sunagakure saat Orochimaru mengerakan kami untuk melakukan invasi ini kami sempat menolah, namun apa daya dia menyamar sebagai Kazekage kami, kami tak tahu harus berbuat apa dia mengancam bahwa dia akan membunuh para shinobi Suna yang menentangnya." Baki menerangkan pada seluruh shinobi Konoha.

" Hahh, kami tak mempermasalahkan itu namun kalian harus membicarakannya pada Hokage-sama, kami tak bisa memutuskan jalan apa yang harus kami tempuh. Tapi ada apa dengan bocah itu." Iruka berkata dengan mewakili seluruh shinobi dan kunoichi yang ada disana, dan dia melanjutkannya dengan bertanya pada Baki.

" Dia lepas kendali, dia adalah Jinchuriki Ichibi dan saat dia pertarung dengan tempat genin Konoha dia lepas kendali dan melakukan jutsu tidur miliknya pada saat itulah Ichibi keluar namun dua genin kalian melawan Ichibi dan membangunkan Gaara." Temari menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Gaara, dan penjelasan itu sukses membuat seluruh shinobi dan kunoichi yang ada disana membulatkan mata, dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang sama dikepala mereka. Siapa dua genin yang bisa melawan Ichibi?

" Siapa mereka Temari?" Bukan Jounin Konoha yang bertanya, malahan Bakilah yang mengutarakan pertanyaan tersebut pada Temari, Temari menunjuk Menma memang saat itu berada disana.

" Dia dan-"

" Kumagawa Naruto."

 **T.B.C**

 **Yoo, Kumagawa Naruto muncul membawa chapter 8 dari Kumagawa Naruto, yaahhh walau sedikit terlambat mungkin hehehe, tapi saatnya balas Review :v**

 **Mari-chan : hehehe, pada dasarnya Naruto memang orang yang baik dalam fic ini.**

 **Otra : Terjawab pada chapter ini**

 **Guest : Sebenernya saya mau buat seperti itu, tapi tiga lawan tiga dua Hokage dengan seorang pemilik mata dewa, Orochimaru pasti akan kalah, jadi saya buat Naruto fighting melawan Gaara saja.**

 **RavenMyta12 : Naru tidak membenci orang tuanya, namun dia hanya tidak menganggap bahwa mereka adalah orang tuanya.**

 **Kang Delis : Apanya yang kurang ? jika ada mohon beritahu saya**

 **Baiklah segitu dulu yang dibalas reviewnya, bagi pemilik aku FFN saya membalas melewati pesan untuk anda, semoga chapter ini lebih baik dari pada chapter sebelumnya, walau dalam fightingnya mungkin agak gaje :p . Kata terakhir Keep Calm and Write Fanfiction**

 **Komozaku Wooza Out**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kumagawa Naruto**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from naruto manga. But this fic is mine**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pair: Naruto x Shizuka**

 **Warning : Typo Bertebaran, Alur Berantakan, Ide Pasaran (Maybe), OOC, OC, StrongNaru...GodLike,**

 **Summary : Hanya karena warna mata dan chakra yang berbeda dari anggota keluarganya dia dianggap aib bagi keluarga dan desanya, kini dia dibuang, diasingkan, tak dianggap. Namun setelah bertemunya dia dengan seseorang kini dia akan kembali dan membawa perubahan yang besar.**

 **Chapter 9**

Disebuah rumah sakit diKonoha tepatnya didua kamar bernomor 40 dan 41 yang saat itu ditempati oleh dua orang laki yang sedang terluka parah, laki laki pertama adalah seorang kakek tua dengan keriput yang sudah menutupi seluruh wajahnya, rambut putihnya menandakan dia sudah sangat tua, dia adalah Hiruzen Sarutobi Hokage ketiga dari Konoha.

Sedangkan dikamar nomer 41, disana ditempati seorang bocah laki lak dengan rambut hitamnya, dia terluka dengan beberapa tulangnya patah, disamping tempat tidurnya terdapat sebuah pedang bersarung hitam, diruangan tersebut terdapat beberapa orang.

Pertama, wanita dengan rambut coklat panjangnya, dengan poni yang menutupi mata kirinya, dia adalah Mei Terumi, Mizukage keempat yang biasa disebut wanita lava karena _Kekkai Genkai_ nya yang terkenal, disebelah kanannya terdapat laki laki dengan separuh wajahnya yang ditutupi oleh perban putih dan dipungungnya terdapat sebuah pedang besar, dia adalah Zabuza Momochi salah satu dari tujuh pendekar pedang Kirigakure.

Dikiri dari Mei Terumi berdiri seorang wanita rupawan dengan rambut hitam dan bola mata berwarna hijau, pakaian hitam ketatnya menunjukan lekuk tubuhnya, dia adalah mantan putri dari Nadeshiko, Shizuka. Dikiri dari Shizuka berdiri wanita dengan rambut hitam, sebuah topeng yang entah dari mana diikat dipingang rampingnya, dia Yuki Haku wanita salju dari Kirigakure. Disana juga ada beberapa shinobi yang berasal dari Kirigakure dan Konoha.

Tak lama berselang, orang orang yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut satu persatu mulai keluar dari ruangan tersebut, dan hanya tersisa, Mei, Zabuza, Shizuka dan Haku. Dari keempat orang yang ada disana, Shizuka dan Hakulah yang terlihat sedih, entah mengapa mereka seperti memendam rasa pada sosok bocah berambut hitam didepannya itu.

Engggh

Sebuah suara lenguhan terdengar dari bocah tersebut, Zabuza berlari keluar ruangan sedangkan Mei, Haku dan Shizuka mendekatinya, sedikit demi sedikit kedua bola mata putih tersebut mulai terlihat, dan akhirnya nampak sempurna, bocah tersebut beberapa kali mengedipkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang diterima kedua bola matanya tersebut.

Zabuza kembali dengan didampingi oleh seorang suster yang ada dirumah sakit tersebut, suster tersebut memeriksa keadaan dari anak itu seraya beberapa kali mencatatnya pada sebuah kertas yang berada ditangan kirinya. Setelah selesai, dia mendekati Mei Terumi. " Mungkin, dalam tiga sampai lima hari Naruto-san sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit Mei-sama." Suster tersebut menjelaskan hasil dari pemeriksaannya pada Mei dan dijawab dengan anggukan darinya.

" Kau sudah sadar Naruto-kun." Shizuka terlihat menatap wajah Naruto dengan jarak yang cukup dekat, yang sukses membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut oleh ulah mantan putri Nadeshiko tersebut, Naruto tersenyum manis pada Shizuka dan satu hal yang baru dia sadari bahwa Shizuka terlihat manis saat mengerai rambut hitam panjangnya.

" Mou,, kenapa hanya Shizuka-chan saja yang kau tatap Naruto-kun." Terdengar sebuah suara dari sisi kii Naruto, dan suara tersebut terdengar jelas diindra pendengaran Naruto sisi kiri, Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Haku yang menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada miliknya seraya memajukan bibirnya agar seperti orang yang sedang marah.

" Eh, Gomen Haku-nee, aku tak melihatmu ada disana, hehe" Naruto membalas ucapan Haku seraya menggaruk pelipisnya dan disadarinya bahwa penutup matanya tak berada ditempat seharusnya. Dengan cepat Naruto menutup kedua bola matanya, dan kelakuan tersebut menimbulkan tanda tanya besar dari kelima orang yang ada disana.

" Dimana penutup mataku?" Naruto bertanya entah pada siapa, namun- " Memangnya kenapa jika kau membuka matamu Naruto-kun, apakah akan ada berita heboh yang membuat dunia ini menjadi perang?" Mei berucap dengan maksud bercanda, keempat orang lainnya tersenyum akibat ulah Mizukage ini, namun tidak dengan Naruto.

" Jangan bercanda Mei-sama, bahkan aku bisa membunuh satu batalion anbu hanya dengan menatapnya-upss" Karena sedikit emosi, Naruto sedikit membeberkan kekuatan dari matanya dan bersamaan dengan itu, Naruto merasakan adanya chakra dari anbu yang berada disudut ruangan kamar tersebut. " Oyaji, bunuh anbu yang ada disudut ruangan itu cepat!"

Anbu yang berada disudut ruangan tersebut terkejut bukan main, dia keluar dengan cepat namun didepannya telah berdiri Zabuza dengan Kubokiribochou yang diacungkan kearahnya, dengan sekali tendang anbu yang ternyata adalah anbu root tersebut terlempar keluar dengan menembus kaca kamar tersebut, warga yang ada disekitarnya panik, tanpa pikir panjang Zabuza segera menyusulnya.

" Memangnya kenapa Naruto-kun, bukankah dia adalah anbu Kono-"

" Dia adalah salah satu dari anbu root yang ada diKonoha, dia berada dibawah perintah orang bernama Danzo, itu yang aku dengar dari beberapa shinobi dan kunoichi yang ada diKonoha, ciri dari anbu root adalah topeng yang dikenakannya, yaitu polos." Naruto memotong ucapan dari Mei dan menjelaskan apa itu anbu root pada Mei.

" Dan satu lagi, para anbu root bekerja bukan untuk Konoha, tapi bagiku mereka bekerja untuk Danzo, jika perkiraanku benar, Danzo menginginkan mataku ini." Naruto menambahkan kembali penjelasannya seraya membuka matanya yang kini berubah menjadi **Errataka** , dan berubahya bola mata tersebut membuat suster yang tadinya mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto terkejut dan izin untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

" dia berhasil kabur Naruto" Sebuah suara berasal dari jendela yang pecah tadi, disana berdiri Zabuza dengan Kubokiribochounya yang sedikit berlumur darah, Naruto menghela nafas sebentar." Seminggu lagi aku akan pergi dari desa ini dan jadikan aku _Missing nin_ Mei-sama" Ucapan dari Naruto sukses membuat keempat orang yang ada disana terkejut bukan main, apalagi Shizuka yang sampai sampai meneteskan sedikit airmatanya.

" Tapi kenapa Naruto-kun kenapa kau harus menjadi Missing nin, jika begitu aku harus ikut denganmu!" Shizuka berteriak keras didepan Naruto, Naruto ingat dahulu dia dan Shizuka menjadi Missing nin bersama dalam beberapa hari dan mereka berdua menjadi partner yang sangat hebat. " Bagaimana jika _Hunter nin,_ aku akan mendaftarkanmu menjadi Hunter nin dari Kirigakure?" Mei menawar permintaan dari Naruto, dan karena itu membuat Naruto sedikit berfikir.

" Tapi aku tak terikat dengan desa manapun, bagaimana Mei-sama?" Naruto menjawab penawaran dari Mei, Mei menhela nafas berat, berat melepaskan pahlawan Kirigakure dari Kirigakure, tapi dia mengerti Naruto berasal dari Konoha dan dia kini melepaskan diri dari semua desa yang ada.

" Baiklah Naruto-kun, tapi sekali kali datanglah keKirigakure, kami pasti akan selalu terbuka untukmu dan Shizuka-chan." Mei tersenyum penuh arti pada Naruto, dan Naruto mengangguk mantab pada Mei, namun tanpa mereka sadari sepasang telinga mendengar pembicaraan yang ada diruangan tersebut.

SKIP

Empat hari telah terlewati, Naruto telah keluar dari rumah sakit dan kini dia sedang berjalan jalan bersama Shizuka, Haku dan Menma. Mereka berjalan berdampingan, Naruto dengan Shizuka dan Haku dengan Menma, walau kadang Naruto mengejek Menma bahwa dia cocok dengan Haku tapi mereka tetap melanjutkannya dengan suka cita. Tapi-

BOFT

Seorang anbu muncul didepan mereka berempat. " Menma-sama, Naruto-sama, dan kalian berdua diminta kekantor Hokage sekarang." Anbu tersebut menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya dengan cepat, dia kini dalam posisi seperti anbu yang sedang melapor pada atasannya, Naruto meng'iya'kan ucapan dari anbu tersebut, dan seketika anbu tersebut menghilang menjadi asap.

Naruto mendesah sebentar, setelahnya dia memegang pundak dari Haku dan Menma, sedangkan Shizuka sudah memegang pundaknya dan menghilang dan Sunshin elemen yang dimiliki oleh Naruto dan hanya meninggalkan beberapa percikan api dan asap saja ditempat dimana mereka berempat menghilang.

DiKantor Hokage sedang berdiri lima orang yang sedang berbincang, mereka adalah Minato Namikaze, Kushina Namikaze, Mei Terumi, Zabuza Momochi dan terakhir Jiraiya. Tak lama kemudian didalam ruangan tersebut muncul kobaran api yang cukup besar, anbu yang berjaga disana keluar dari tempat persembunyian masing masing.

" Ada apa kau mencariku Hokage?" Dari dalam kobaran asap yang mulai menghilang muncul empat sosok manusia, mereka Naruto, Menma, Shizuka, dan Haku. Jiraiya, Minato dan Kushina terkejut karena yang dilihatnya adalah Sunshin elemen yang diperlihatkan oleh Naruto. Para anbu pun juga tak kalah terkejut akan hal itu, lebih lebih Shisui yang berada disana sebagai penjaga Hokage.

" Kau Naruto?" Salah satu anbu angkat suara, dan dari suara tersebut dapat diketahui oleh Naruto siapakah orang dibalik topeng tersebut, Minato memerintahkan para anbu untuk kembali ketempat masing masing namun satu anbu berjalan mendekati Naruto. " Kau selamat Naruto?" Dia berbicara lagi, semua yang disana bingung siapa orang dibalik topeng tersebut.

" Pasti, dan kenapa kau tak menjaga Jiji, Shisui-nii?" Naruto menyebut nama asli dari anbu tersebut dan dengan cepat sebuah pukulan sukses mengenai kepala Naruto." Dari dahulu sampai sekarang kenapa kau selalu memenggil namaku jia aku sedang bertugas hah! ". ternyata orang dibalik topeng tersebut adalah Shisui, Naruto yang terkena telak pukulan dari Shisui hanya meringgis dan sedikit tertawa.

" Ah ya Menma, Shizuka, Haku kalian tetap disini untuk mengetahui penjelasan dari Hokage, dan aku akan menuju kamar dimana Jiji dirawat, aku ingin melihat Jiji." Setelah selesai berucap Naruto menghilang dengan sebuah kobaran api yang cukup besar, semua yanga da disana hanya membulatkan matanya minus para shinobi Kirigakure.

" D-Dia meng-mengunakan Shunsin elemen semudah itu, bahkan tanpa segel tangan?!" Jiraiya yang terkejut berbicara dengan sedikit tergagap, dengan terpatah patah Jiraiya menatap kearah satu satunya anbu yang berada disana, Shisui yang merasa ditatap oleh Jiraiya sedikit meneteskan keringatnya. " Ada apa Jiraiya-sama?" Shisui bertanya walau masih ada rasa takut yang dirasakannya.

" Apa yang kau ajarkan padanya Shunsin no Shisui?" Jiraiya bertanya dengan wajah yang sedikit penasaran, namun Shisui hanya tertawa pelan seraya membuka topeng anbunya. " Bahkan aku tak pernah mengajarkan apapun padanya, yah mungkin jika Hokage ketiga sembuh kalian bisa menanyakan padanya." Shisui menjawab dengan sekenanya, dan lagi lagi Kushina dan Minato kecewa karena tak bisa dekat dengan Naruto.

" Baiklah baiklah, begini Menma kau bantu aku untuk mencari seseorang untuk menyembuhkan luka yang diterima oleh sensei." Jiraiya mengucap seraya menunjuk Menma, Menma yang tak mengerti hanya memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. " Maksudnya?" Menma bertanya dengan wajah yang tampak kebingungan dan penasaran.

" Kita akan keluar desa lagi untuk mencari seseorang untuk menyembuhkan luka dari Hokage ketiga, dia adalah medic-nin terbaik yang pernah aku temui." Jiraiya menjelaskan pada Menma dengan cara yang lebih mudah, dan itu berhasil karena Menma mengangguk paham akan apa yang Jiraiya jelaskan barusan.

" Yosh, aku akan mengajak Nii-san, Haku-chan dan Shizuka-chan" Menma berteriak lantang dengan semangatnya, namun. " Apakah tak apa, Jiraiya-sama, Mei-sama?" Haku bertanya seraya menatap Jiraiya dan Mei dan ternyata mereka berdua mengangguk bersamaan. Menma, Haku dan Shizuka tersenyum.

" Kapan kita akan berangkat Ero-Sannin?" Menma memanggil Jiraiya dengan panggilan yang biasa dia gunakan pada Jiraiya, dan itu sukses membuat Jiraiya berteriak marah, walau pada akhirnya dia juga kalah dengan Menma. " Kita akan berangkat besok"

SKIP TIME

Setelah Menma memberi tahu tentang tujuan dari Jiraiya mengajak mereka keluar desa, Naruto segera menyetujuinya dia sadar bahwa Jiraiya kini telah sadar akan apa yang dia lakukan dahulu Naruto kini sedikit lebih terbuka pada Jiraiya. Perjalanan mereka untuk mencari Tsunade yang ternyata adalah salah satu dari tiga Sannin Lagendaris tersebut sedikit menemui jalan buntu.

Mereka telah mencari diberbagai kota namun hasilnya nihil, tapi seberkas cahaya mulai muncul, Jiraiya yang ingat akan kebiasaan dari Tsunade pun berfikir dimana dia akan mencari Tsunade, akhirnya Jiraiya ingat bahwa ada sebuah kota dimana isi dari kota tersebut adalah tempat para penjudi dan satu lagi Jiraiya ingat bahwa kebiasaan dari Tsunade adalah berjudi dan mabuk mabukan.

" Ero-Sannin , kemana lagi kita akan mencari nenek itu, hampir dua minggu kita mencarinya bahkan pernah lima malam kita tak beristirahat." Menma mengeluh seraya meletakkan pungungnya pada sebuah pohon besar yang ada didalam hutan yang mereka gunakan untuk beristirahat malam ini.

" Aku ingat sebuah tempat, dimana para penjudi menyalurkan hobi judi mereka." Jiraiya mulai menceritakan kebiasaan dan hobi dari salah satu dari Sannin tersebut, Naruto, Menma, Shizuka dan Haku mengerti, bahkan Haku mengaku bahwa dia dan Zabuza pernah singgah disana beberapa saat, dan dia ingat betul rute cepat untuk sampai disana dari arah hutan yang akan mereka gunakan untuk beristirahat malam ini.

SKIP TIME

Keesokan harinya, Naruto dan teamnya mulai berangkat menuju kota yang diceritakan oleh Haku dan Jiraiya tadi malah, dibarisan paling depan terdapat Haku dan Menma, ditengah barisana terdapat Naruto dan Shizuka sedangkan dibarisan paling belakang ada Jiraiya yang memasang wajah seperti orang yang meratapi hidup karena melihat dua pasangan yang sedang mengobrol dengan santai didepannya. (Kapan mereka jadian? Belum aja?)

Perjalannan ternyata tak semulus yang mereka kira, beberapa kali mereka bertemu segerombolan bandit dan beberapa Missing nin yang menghadang perjalanan mereka. Namun karena pengalaman dari Jiraiya dan Naruto mereka dengan cepat mengatasi para bandit dan Missing nin tersebut dengan cepat, apa lagi nama Jiraiya yang sudah melalang buana didunia perninjaan -_-!

Berkat rute cepat yang diberitahukan Haku pada mereka, perjalanan yang harusnya memakan waktu dua hari hanya mereka tempuh dalam empat jam saja, walau resikonya adalah bertemu bandit dan Missing nin seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kini mereka berempat mulai memasuki daerah kota tersebut, namun tanpa mereka ketahui dua orang manusia ular telah sampai dikota tersebut lebih cepat.

Jiraiya membagi tugas untuk mencari salah satu anggota Sannin dikota tersebut, dia memberi tahukan ciri ciri dari orang tersebut, setelah mengetahuinya mereka segera pergi kearah masing masing, dalam pembagian ini mereka bekerja sendiri tanpa team.

Disebuah bangunan Naruto masuk kedalam tanpa penutup mata agar dapat lebih jelas melihat dan tak menimbulkan kekacauan didalam sana, didalam Naruto menjadi pusat perhatian,tentu saja mana ada sebuah bar terdapat seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar 14tahun, Naruto masuk kedalam dan duduk disalah satu kursi bar tersebut, dia memesan sebuah air putih dan mulai bertanya tanya pada bartender disana.

Berbeda dengan Naruto, Menma masuk pada sebuah toko dango yang berada disana, dia memesan satu porsi dango yang paling lezat dan seperti halnya Naruto, dia bertanya pada penjual disana akan ciri ciri orang yang dia cari. Sedangkan Haku dan Shizuka, walau tempat mereka terpisah mereka memasuki toko dengan barang yang dijual sama yaitu, Pakaian.

Sedangkan Jiraiya, pastilah dia pergi keOnsen, dia berfikir agar bocah bocah itu saja yang mencari Tsunade dan dia akan mecari inspirasi disini, tapi tak diketahuinya bahwa salah satu bunshin dari Naruto mengikutinya, dia keluar dan menendang pungung dari Jiraiya, membuat Jiraiya terlempar menuju Onsen tersebut lalu satu detik kemudian teriakan kesakitan terdengar dari dalam Onsen tersebut. (Sadis kali kau Naruto-_-!)

Matahari sudah hampir tengelam hanya menyisakan waktu dua jam lagi, namun pencarian mereka sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil, mereka berkumpul ditengah tengah kota tersebut, mereka mulai menceritakan hal hal apa yang mereka dapatkan saat pencarian tersebut, namun-

DEG

" Jiraiya-sama, aku merasakan chakra dari ular-" Naruto berucap namun digantungnya, Jiraiya yang mengerti maksud dari Naruto menatapnya meminta penjelasan, namun Menma, Shizuka dan Haku tak mengerti akan maksud dari Naruto tersebut. " Diarah jam dua, sekitar dua kilo dari sini, disana ada tiga orang, dua ular satu aku tak mengenalnya." Naruto menjelaskannya dan setelahnya Naruto dan Jiraiya menghilang dengan Shunsin masing masing meninggalkan tiga ninja muda disana.

Menma yang tak mau ketinggalan aksi dari gurunya dan kakaknya dia mengajak Haku dan Shizuka, dan akhirnya mereka berlari cepat menuju arah yang ditunjukan oleh Naruto.

Diarah yang ditunjuk Naruto tadi berdiri tiga orang manusia, pertama dia adalah salah satu dari tiga legenda Sannin, Orochimaru. Kedua dia adalah bawahan dari Orochimaru, Kabuto. Dan terakhir dia adalah Sannin yang dicari oleh Naruto dan kawan kawannya, Senju Tsunade. Terlihat mereka sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu.

" aku akan menyembuhkannya, tapi jangan sekali kali kau menginjakan kakimu diKonoha lagi Orochimaru!" Tsunade berucap dengan suara yang sedikit keras, dan itu sukses membuat Orochimaru tersenyum puas, dia maju seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya yang menghitam efek dari _Shiki Fujin_ yang dilakukan oleh Hiruzen Sarutobi saat pertarungan mereka berdua.

Tsunade mendekat kearah Orochimaru dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna hijau kebiru biruan(saya buat sendiri) , Tsunade mengangkat tangannya mendekatkannya pada tangan dari Orochimaru, jarak terpaut tiga puluh lima sentimeter dan semakin dekat dan semakin dekat lagi dan hanya tersisa 8,45 cm lagi dan-

BUGH

BUUMMM

Sebuah kobaran api muncul disana dan sukses memukul wajah bagian kanan dari Orochimaru dan itu cukup untuk membuat tembok yang berada disisi kanan dari Tsunade berlubang atau tepatnya roboh karena Orochimaru yang terlempar akibat pukulan dari kobaran api tersebut. Namun disisi dari api kobaran api tersebut muncul sebuah kepulan asap dan menampakan Jiraiya yang berada didekat dari tsunade.

" Jiraiya apa yang kau lakukan?! Dan apa itu?" Tsunade bertanya seraya menatap Jiraiya dan beralih menatap kobaran api yang mulai hilang dan menampakan seorang bocah dengan kain putih yang menutupi kedua matanya, tak lupa pedang hitam yang berada dipingang kirinya. Tsunade terkejut namun bingung, seorang bocah dapat menghantam Orochimaru dengan mudahnya.

" Aku tahu kau akan menyembuhkan ular busuk itu Senju Tsunade?" Naruto angkat bicara seraya mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Tsunade yang masih terkejut, namun dari reruntuhan tembok tersebut muncul Orochimaru yang tertawa seraya menatap Naruto, Kabuto yang tadinya membulatkan matanya kini sadar dan melompat kebelakang dari Orochimaru, tak lupa kedua tangannya yang sudah memunculkan pisau chakra.

" Siapa kau bocah, bagaimana kau tahu namaku dan bagaimana juga kau bisa bersama Jiraiya?!" Tsunade bertanya dengan nada yang cukup keras kepada Naruto. " Khukhukhu, kau tak tahu Tsunade, dia adalah putra pertama dari hokage keempat sekarang ini, dia putra dari Minato Namikaze bersama Kushina Uzumaki dan-"

" Dan aku adalah putra kedua dari Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki!" Sebuah suara teriakan terdengar dan tak sampai satu detik kemudian muncul Menma bersama Haku dan Shizuka, mereka bertiga sudah bersiap dengan kunai masing masing. Naruto yang amarahnya memuncak segera menarik kain yang menutupi matanya.

" KAU YANG MELUKAI JIJI TAK AKAN AKU MAAFKAN!" Naruto berteriak keras dan setelahnya dia menghilang dari tempatnya dan muncul didepan Orochimaru dengan pusaran angin yang membalut kedua kepalan tangannya, tak mau membuang waktu Naruto sekali lagi memukul wajah dari Orochimaru, dan sekali lagi Orochimaru terlempar bahkan dia kini terlempar lebih jauh, sejauh lima ratus meter, sedangkan Kabuto dia terlempar tak begitu jauh karena dorongan angin yang ditimbulkan pukulan Naruto.

Semua yang ada disana membulatkan matanya, terkecuali Shizuka dan Haku mereka membulatkan matanya dan juga memucat wajahnya, mereka tahu persis seperti apa Naruto saat marah, bahkan ratusan bandit yang dulu berusaha memperkosa Shizuka dan Haku terbabat habis dalam hitungan detik.

" Siapa dia sebenarnya Jiraiya?!" Tsunade bertanya pada Jiraiya namun tatapan matanya masih terfokus pada Naruto yang masih berdiri dengan tangan kanannya menarik pedang keluar dari sarungnya dan mulai berjalan melewati tembok yang tadi hancur karena kuatnya pukulan dari Naruto.

" Dia anak dari Minato dan Kushina yang tak dianggap karena tak memiliki chakra, namun entah mengapa dia kini memiliki chakra walau tak sebesar Menma." Jiraiya menjelaskan dan Tsunade terkejut bukan main. " Tapi mengapa kau jauh jauh kesini Jiraiya dan apa maksud bocah itu dengan ucapan jiji?" Tsunade kembali bertanya pada Jiraiya yang melompat melihat keadaan Naruto.

" Orochimaru menyerang Konoha Baa-chan, dan Hiruzen-jiji melawan Orochimaru bersama dengan Tou-chan." Bukan Jiraiya namun Menma yang menjelaskannya, Tsunade terkejut namun juga bingung akan hal itu, dia menatap kearah Jiraiya yang melompat menuju Naruto sekarang,

" Tapi bagaimana bisa Orochimaru hanya terluka pada kedua tangannya?" Tsunade menatap Menma dengan tatapan perlu penjelasan, wajah Tsunade yang horor sukses membuat Menma terkejut namun akhirnya dia tenang kembali. " Orochimaru mengunakan jutsu pembangkit, entah apa namanya namun hokage-sama menjelaskan bahwa Orochimaru mengendalikan Hokage pertama dan Hokage kedua saat bertarung melawan Hokage ketiga dan Hokage keempat."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Haku barusan, seketika itu juga amarah dari Tsunade meledak. Tekannan chakra yang besar keluar dari Tsunade yang membuat tanah disekitarnya meledak dan membuat ketiga bocah tersebut harus menghindar cepat. Tsunade melompat ikut dalam pertarungan antara Jiraiya dan Naruto melawan Orochimaru dan Kabuto.

Dalam pertarungan tersebut Naruto berhadapan dengan Orochimaru, amarahnya meledak ledak, dia menyerang dengan membabi buta kearah Orochimaru namun dapat dihindari dengan cepat oleh Orochimaru. Orochimaru melompat tinggi, namun dia merasakan adanya bahaya dari atasnya dan benar saja sebuah bola api besar bergerak cepat kearahnya, Orochimaru menghindar dengan mengubah kaki kirinya menjadi ular dan diarahkannya ketanah.

Orochimaru dapat menghindari, namun bahu kanannya sedikit terdapat luka bakar karena jutsu dari Jiraiya tersebut. Bola api yang dikeluarkan Jiraiya barusan masih tetap melesat dan kini mengarah pada Naruto yang berada dibawah Orochimaru tadi. Jiraiya yang terkejut berteriak keras memanggil Naruto, namun Naruto hanya menatap bola api tadi dengan datar dan setelahnya-

Jiraiya, Kabuto dan Orochimaru membulatkan matanya sempurna, bola api yang dikeluarkan Jiraiya dimakan habis oleh Naruto, dan kini kedua tangan dari Naruto memunculkan api dan bergabung dengan pusaran angin yang tadi ada pada kedua tangan dari Naruto.

 **Kazai Uzumaki**

Naruto mengucapkan jutsunya seraya dia mengarahkan kedua tangannya kearah dimana Orochimaru berdiri, Jiraiya yang tahu bahwa Naruto akan menyerang segera meloncat sedikit agak jauh, setelahnya sebuah pusaran api muncul dari kedua tangan Naruto dan mengarah pada Orochimaru.

Kabuto yang tadi terlempar oleh tendangan dari Naruto bangkit dengan memegang sebuah kunai ditangan kanannya yang sudah dia aliri charkanya, dia berlari kearah Naruto dengan cepat. " Naruto awas!" Tsunade yang baru saja sampai berlari dengan cepat kearah dimana Kabuto akan menyerang Naruto, sedangkan Kabuto yang tak mau remuk oleh pukulan dari Tsunade segera melompat seraya melemparkan kunai yang dia pegang kearah Naruto dan-

JLEB

" Arrgh." Sebuah erangan kecil keluar dari Naruto, dan seketika itu pula api yang tadi keluar berhenti sebelum mengenai Orochimaru, Orochimaru dan Kabuto segera kabur dari tempat tersebut meninggalkan Tsunade yang saat itu berusaha meredam amarahnya, namun hal yang lagi lagi membuat Tsunade terkejut adalah kunai yang tadi menembus pungung Naruto terjatuh dan membuat punggung Naruto mengeluarkan angin dan kembali seperti semula.

Tsunade diam tak bergerak begitu pula dengan Jiraiya yang melihat Naruto baik baik saja, Tsudane sedikit bergerak dan akhirnya berjalan kearah Naruto yang kini berusaha berdiri, Jiraiya yang kini sadar juga ikut mendekati Naruto sedangkan Menma, Haku dan Shizuka sedikit mengerang kesal karena Orochimaru berhasil kabur, setelahnya mereka bertiga juga ikut mendekati Naruto.

" A-Apa Ka-kau baik baik saja bocah?" Tsunade bertanya pada Naruto dengan nada gugup, penasaran dan terkejut yang bergabung menjadi satu, Jiraiya yang pertama kali mendengar Tsunade gugup hanya sedikit menyungging senyumannya. " Aku baik baik saja Tsunade-sama, dan tolong ikutlah keKonoha untuk menyembuhkan Jiji." Naruto menjawab ucapan dari Tsunade dan setelahnya dia memohon pada Tsunade seraya membungkukan badannya dalam dalam.

" Hahhh dasar, dia sudah tua tapi kenapa malah masih memaksakan diri untuk bertarung?!" Tsunade sedikit mengerutu, namun tak lama kemudian seorang wanita dengan potongan rambut pendek datang bersama seekor babi berwarna merah muda yang ada dalam dekapannya. " Ada apa Tsunade-sama?" dia mendarat dari lompatannya dan dapat dipastikan dia adalah seorang Kunoichi sama seperti Tsunade.

" Ah kau ternyata Shizune, barusan Orochimaru datang kemari namun dia kini kabur." Jiraiyalah yang menjawab pertanyaan dari Shizune, Shizune sedikit terkejut karena jawaban dari Jiraiya tersebut, namum perasaan terkejutnya terkalahkan dengan rasa penasarannya akibat adanya empat orang bocah yang berada disana, lebih lagi ada dua orang bocah yang seperti dia kenal.

" Bukannya mereka berdua adalah Naruto dan Menma, Jiraiya-sama?" Shizune bertanya pada Jiraiya seraya menatap kedua bocah yang berdiri didekatnya, yang membuat Shizune yakin mereka berdua adalah Naruto dan Menma yakni rambut dan mata mereka, Manma memiliki rambut kuning cerah dan mata biru safir, sedangkan Naruto dia memiliki rambut hitam dengan kedua bola mata putih seperti _Byakugan_.

" Ya mereka adalah Naruto dan Menma, akan aku jelaskan semua dipenginapanmu, dan sebisa mungkin kalian harus kembali keKonoha." Jiraiya berucap seraya berjalan untuk pergi kepenginapan milik Tsunade dan Shizune. " Aku tak mau keKonoha!" Tsunade berucap sedikit keras, Naruto, Jiraiya dan Menma membulatkan matanya sempurna, begitu pula Shizune, Haku dan Shizuka yang tak kalah terkejutnya akibat ini.

" Kenapa kau tak mau keKonoha Tsunade?!" Naruto berucap dengan nada yang terdengar marah akibat ucapan dari Tsunade barusan, bahkan Naruto mengucapkan nama Tsunade tanpa embel embel seperti sebelumnya, Tsunade yang mendengar ucapan dari Naruto barusan sedikit mendecih tak suka.

" Kau fikir hutangku disini hanya sedikit hah bocah?" Tsunade berucap dengan nada yang terdengar agak marah seperti halnya Naruto, kini giliran Narutolah yang mendecih tak suka. " Hanya karena uang kau tak mau kembali keKonoha Tsunade-" Naruto mengantungkan ucapannya, dia menyentuh _Fuin_ yang ada dipungung tangannya, semua yang ada disana sekali lagi terkejut akibat hal yang lagi lagi berasal dari Naruto.

Dari _Fuinjutsu_ penyimpanan yang berada dipungung tangan Naruto, muncul sepuluh gulungan yang jatuh menapak tanah. " Berapa hutangmu disini, Tsunade?" Naruto kembali bertanya pada Tsunade, dia berucap dengan sedikit jengkel pada orang yang ada didepannya saat ini. " Lebih dari 500Juta Ryo, apa kau mau melunasi hutangku ini hah bocah?!" Tsunade berucap seraya meletakan kedua tangannya dipingangnya.

" Aku akan membayar setengahnya." Naruto berucap dan setelahnya melemparkan lima gulungan yang ada didepannya setelah ia pilih terlebih dahulu. Tsunade menangkapnya dengan cukup mudah. " Lima gulungan tersebut berisi lima kepala _Missing nin_ A-S rank, dan masing masing kepalanya berharga sekitar 50Juta Ryo." Naruto menjelaskannya seraya mengembalikan sepuluh gulungan lainnya kedalam _Fuinjutsu_ miliknya, dan dia berbalik pergi.

" Aku tunggu kau diKonoha selama satu minggu, namun jika kau tak datang dalam kurun waktu tersebut aku pastikan nama Senju Tsunade, salah satu dari tiga legenda Sannin hanya akan tertulis disebuah nisan!" Naruto berucap dengan nada yang menakutkan, setelahnya dia menghilang berbaur dengan udara disekitarnya, sekali lagi semua yang ada disana terkejut kecuali Haku dan Shizuka.

" Kalian berdua harus menjelaskan ini semua, Haku, Shizuka."

SKIP TIME

Sudah tiga hari Naruto berada diKonoha, tepatnya berada disamping ranjang rumah sakit milik Hiruzen Sarutobi, dia disana tak sendirian Shisui Uchiha setia bersamanya, Shisui dan Sasuke adalah dua orang yang selamat dari pembantaian clan yang dilakukan oleh Itachi Uchiha, Itachi tak tega membunuh sahabat dan adiknya sendiri, dan dia menitipkan Sasuke pada Itachi.

Naruto mulai mengerutu kesal karena Tsunade, wanita separuh baya yang memiliki wajah bak wanita berumur 20 tahun tersebut tak datang, Naruto berdiri dan berbalik menuju pintu keluar. " Kau mau kemana Naruto?" Shisui bertanya pada Naruto, dia mendengar Naruto mendesah cukup panjang. " Patung Hokage." Naruto menjawab ucapan dari Shisui singkat, setelahnya dia pergi dengan menghilang dan diikuti kobaran api yang cukup besar.

" Hati hati Otouto"

Diatas patung Hokage pertama, Naruto duduk bersila dengan rambut hitam dan kain penutup matanya yang berkibar diterpa angin sore ini, dia memandang jauh kearah gerbang Konoha, berharap Jiraiya datang bersama Tsunade untuk menyembuhkan Jijinya, dia kini bertekad untuk membalaskan luka yang diterima Hiruzen saat itu.

Dan benar saja, apa yang diharapkannya terjadi dia merasakan chakra yang dikenalnya, tepatnya empat chakra yang dikenalnya, Naruto segera menarik kain yang menutup matanya menampakan bola mata yang berwarna putih begitu juga dengan pupilnya, dia mengaliri chakra pada matanya untuk melakukan sebuah jutsu miliknya, dia dapat dengan jelas menatap Jiraiya, Shizuka, Haku dan Menma dibelakang mereka berempat nampak Tsunade dan Shizune yang berjalan perlahan.

Naruto tersenyum, dia kembali memasang kain penutup matanya dan kembali duduk bersila memposisikan badannya seperti orang yang sedang bertapa. Tsunade dan Shizune segera pergi menuju rumah sakit Konoha setelah melewati para warga yang menyambut mereka berdua, tak lupa Jiraiya dan Menma begitu pula dengan Haku dan Shizuka mereka berenam segera pergi menuju rumah sakit Konoha.

Setelah sampai dirumah sakit, Tsunade dan Shizuna beserta para perawat yang ada disana segera berkumpul dikamar yang ditempati Hiruzen, mereka mulai melakukan pengobatan pada Hiruzen. Minato dan Kushina yang mendengar kabar bahwa Tsunade dan Shizuna kembali untuk mengobati Hiruzen segera datang kerumah sakit yang ada didesa kesayangannya tersebut.

Setelah Minato dan Kushina sampai disana, banyak para petinggi clan sudah ada disana, mereka melihat Jiraiya dan Menma memasang wajah khawatir mereka dan Kushinalah yang pertama kali berlari kearah Menma. " Yokatta, Menma-chan kau selamat!" Kushina berteriak keras, dengan segera para petinggi clan beserta beberapa suster yang lewat memberi isyarat pada Kushina untuk diam.

" Ah aku lupa memberi selamat padamu Jiraiya-sama atas misi membawa putri Tsunade kembali keKonoha." Shikaku berucap seraya menjabat tangan Jiraiya, Jiraiya tersenyum kecil. " sebenarnya bukan aku yang dapat memaksa Tsunade-hime untuk kembali keKonoha." Jiraiya berucap dengan senyum yang tak luntur dari wajahnya.

" Siapa dia Jiraiya-sama, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padanya." Chouza Akimichi berucap dengan bersemangat, para petinggi clan lainnya pun menatap kearah Jiraiya, begitu pula dengan Minato dan Kushina yang ikut nimprung ( lupakan yang terakhir )

" Dia adalah Kumagawa Naruto." Bukan Jiraiya yang menjawab, namun Tsunade yang menjawab pertanyaan dari petinggi clan Akimichi tersebut, semua petinggi clan minus clan Nara terkejut bukan main akan jawaban dari Tsunade barusan.

" Ya betul dia yang membawa Tsunade-sama kembali kesini, setelah memukul mundur Orochimaru dia membantu membayar separuh hutang dari Tsunade-sama dengan memberikan lima gulungan yang berisi kepala _Missing nin_ A-S rank pada kami berdua." Shizune menjelaskan hal yang terjadi saat misi membawa putri Tsunade kembali, dan lagi lagi semua yang ada disana terkejut bukan main minus Jiraiya dan Menma.

" Be-benarkah itu Jiraiya-sama?" Shikaku yang masih dalam keadaan terkejut berusaha bertanya pada Jiraiya, dan dijawab dengan senyuman serta anggukan mantab dari Jiraiya saat itu. Namun dari semua yang ada disana, hanya satu orang yang tersenyum bagai iblis, dia segera berbalik badan dan pergi dari tempat tersebut, diikuti oleh dua anbu yang menjadi pengawalnya.

" Aku harus dapatkan bocah bernama Kumagawa Naruto."

 **T.B.C**

 **Sekali lagi maaf atas keterlambatan dalam update, beberapa hari ini mood saya untuk menulis sempat terganggu. Dan untuk word yang menurut saya kurang panjang, itu dikarenakan waktu yang menyempit, jadi saya mohon maaf.**

 **Saatnya balas review**

 **Otra** : Dia akan mengakui Kushina dan Minato dalam beberapa chapter lagi, mungkin :v

 **Kuchiharu97** : Saya usahakan untuk humornya hehehe

 **Madara Ootsutsuki :** Yah, gimana ya saya kurang pengetahuan dalam hal tersebut, jadi saya mohon maaf

 **Paramarthauzumaki45 :** Pair tetap Shizuka saja, dan itu cukup :v

 **Baiklah terimakasih untuk reviewnya, dan saya mohon untuk penilaian dan jangan segan segan dalam memberi saran dan juga tanggapan tentang fic ini.**

 **Komozaku Wooza Out**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kumagawa Naruto**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from naruto manga. But this fic is mine**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pair: Naruto x Shizuka , Menma x Haku , Sasuke x Sakura**

 **Warning : Typo, Alur Berantakan, Ide Pasaran (Maybe), OOC, OC, StrongNaru...GodLike**

 **Summary : Hanya karena warna mata dan chakra yang berbeda dari anggota keluarganya dia dianggap aib bagi keluarga dan desanya, kini dia dibuang, diasingkan, tak dianggap. Namun setelah bertemunya dia dengan seseorang kini dia akan kembali dan membawa perubahan yang besar.**

 **Chapter 10**

Dibawah tanah diKonohagakure no Sato, disanalah terdapat ratusan bukan, tepatnya ribuan Shinobi dan Kunoichi yang masuk dalam sebuah organisasi yang tak ada satupun orang yang tahu selain mereka yang ikut dalam organisasi tersebut dan juga sang Hokage ketiga yang saat ini masih dalam keadaan sekarat dirumah sakit Konoha tersebut.

Terlihat seorang laki laki tua dengan sebuah perban yang melilit dahinya sekaligus menutupi mata kanannya, sebuah bekas luka berbentuk tanda silang ada didagunya, pria tua tersebut terlihat sedang duduk santai disebuah tempat duduk dengan pengawalan yang cukup ketat disana enam pengawal dengan tiga disisi kanan dan tiga disisi kirinya dengan beberapa orang sedang berposisi siap melapor didepannya.

" Aku terima laporan dari kalian, tetap awasi bocah itu dan jangan sampai lengah aku tak mau ada korban lagi, sekarang pergi!" Dengan berakhirnya ucapan dari orang yang sedang duduk disana menghilanglah tiga anbu yang melapor padanya, orang yang sedang duduk tersebut sedikit tersenyum saat mendengar laporan dari anak buahnya.

" Apa tak sebaiknya kita segera menangkapnya sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan Konoha, Danzo-sama?" Salah satu pengawal yang berada disisi kirinya berucap dengan nada yang pelan karena saat dia berkata pada Danzo, dia mendekatkan wajahnya disamping telinga sang pemimpin yang bernama Danzo tersebut.

" Tunggu dia lengah atau terluka parah dahulu, Torune." Danzo menjawab pertanyaan dari pengawalnya yang bernama Torune tersebut, Torune yang tahu akan maksud dari Danzo segera kembali berdiri dengan tegap disamping Danzo. " Kita harus mendapatkan bocah buta itu, dan kita akan segera melaksanakan rencana dari Anbu Root."

Pindah Scene.

" Paman, ramennya satu lagi!" seorang bocah berambut hitam berteriak cukup keras, dan kalian pasti tahu dimana dia, disamping kiri bocah tersebut ada sekitar yah lima orang yang membuka mulutnya saat melihat porsi ramen yang dimakan bocah itu, bagaimana tidak hampir sembilan makuk ramen ukuran jumbo sudah dia habiskan dan kini dia sedang memakan ramen jumbonya yang kesepuluh.

" Apa perutmu tak sakit Naruto-kun?" Seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut hitam diikat ekor kuda bertanya padanya, dia beberapa kali menelan ludahnya melihat anak bernama Naruto itu memakan ramennya yang kesepuluh dengan lahapnya. " Shizuka benar Naruto, apa kau tak kenyang sudah menghabiskan ramenmu yang kesepuluh ini?" Kini giliran wanita yang memiliki kulit putih seputih salju juga dengan rambut hitamnya bertanya pada Naruto.

" Buaahh, aku kini kenyang Shizuka-chan, Haku-chan dan kenapa Baa-chan, Shizune-nii dan Ero-sanin tak habis memakan ramen itu?" Naruto yang melihat dua sanin dan seorang wanita berambut hitam tak habis memakan ramennya dan dilihatnya sisa ramen tersebut masih setengah mangkuk.

" Bah bagaimana kami bisa habis bocah aku lihat kau makan seperti itu membuatku ingin muntah!" Tsunade menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto barusan dengan nada yang terdengar tinggi, namun apa yang didapatnya, Naruto hanya tersenyum dengan cengiran andalannya. Tsunade, Shizune dan Jiraiya hanya menghela nafas akan kejadian yang saat itu menimpa mereka, mereka tahu bahwa Naruto adalah maniak ramen yang benar benar gila.

" Baiklah baiklah, jadi kapan kau akan pergi bocah?" Tsunadelah yang pertama angkat bicara seraya mengeluarkan beberapa keping uang dari kantung celananya, begitu pula dengan lima orang lainnya, mereka membayar semua ramen yang mereka makan sendiri, Naruto yang paling banyak makan juga harus mengeluarkan cukup uang untuk membayar apa yang dia makan.

" Mungkin besok Baa-chan, Shizuka-chan dan Haku-chan pun juga akan ikut aku besok." Naruto mengatakan akan apa yang mereka lakukan setelah ini, yah Tsunade tahu bahwa tiga bocah yang sedang berjalan disampingnya saat ini tidak akan terikat oleh desa manapun, namun tiga bocah ini akan tetap membantu Konoha serta Kiri saat ada sebuah masalah yang menimpa kedua desa itu.

" Lalu, kemana tujuan pertama kalian bertiga?" Jiraiya bertanya seperti itu karena dia sudah tahu semua seluk beluk kelima negara besar, mereka semua berhenti sejenak seraya menunggu jawaban apa yang akan Naruto lontarkan. " Aku ingin pergi kereruntuhan desa Uzushiogakure."

SKIP

Pagi ini terlihat beberapa orang yang sedang berdiri didepan gerbang Konohagakure no Sato, diketahui bahwa mereka sedang melepas kepergian dari Kumagawa Naruto, Shizuka dan Yuki Haku yang akan berkelana. Bahkan Hokage keempat beserta istrinya yang sebenarnya adalah Ayah dan Ibu dari Naruto pun juga ada disana.

" Kami berharap kalian tetap membantu Konoha, Naruto, Shizuka, Haku." Yondaime Hokage yang berada disana berucap pada Naruto, Naruto yang tahu hanya menganggukan kepalanya seraya mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jiraiya dan Tsunade yang sedari tadi menatap Naruto beserta dua temannya. " Baa-chan aku pergi dulu, sampaikan salamku pada Menma ya." Naruto berucap seraya melambaikan tangannya pada Tsunade dan Jiraiya.

Minato serta Kushina yang melihat kejadian itu hanya dapat menundukan kepalanya, kecewa itu pasti, menyesal tak dapat dipungkiri lagi mereka berdua benar benar menyesal. Tapi apa mau dikata, Naruto masih belum bisa mengakui mereka berdua, Minato dan Kushina hanya menatap sendu kepergian Naruto, beberapa bulir air mata menetes kearah dimana tanah berada, mata yang berkaca kaca pun tak luput dari wajah mereka berdua.

Namun, belum genap dua ratus meter Naruto meninggalkan gerbang Konoha, sebuah kunai yang dililitkan sebuah kertas peledak datang kearah mereka bertiga, Naruto yang tahu akan adanya sebuah bahaya datang padanya dan teman temannya segera menarik keluar pedangnya, dengan sekali gerakan cepat dia memotong kertas peledak tersebut menjadi dua bagian sebelum kertas tersebut meledak.

Semua yang ada disana bahkan orang orang yang tadi menghantar Naruto kegerbang segera memutar kepala mereka, mencari dari mana asal kertas tersebut dilemparkan. Naruto yang tahu adanya sebuah energi dari atas gerbang Konoha segera menarik penutup mata kanannya dan segera nampaklah seorang bocah dengan rambut kuning yang berdiri disana. " Apa maksudmu dengan ini Menma!" Naruto berteriak seraya mengacungkan pedangnya kearah dimana Menma berada.

Semua yang ada disana terkejut dengan sebuah nama yang diteriakan Naruto barusan, dengan segera mata mereka menangkap sebuah objek yang bergerak tepatnya jatuh dari atas pintu gerbang tersebut, seorang bocah yang menggunakan baju hitam merah dengan rambut kuning ada disana, dia jatuh dengan mulus ketanah. Minato serta Kushina yang tahu bahwa itu Menma berlari mendekati Menma.

" Apa maksudmu menyerang kakakmu sendiri, Menma?!" Kushina berucap dengan nada yang cukup tinggi, namun ucapan dari Kushina tersebut sama sekali tak digubris oleh Menma bahkan Menma saat ini mengeluarkan sebuah kunai dari kantong ninjanya dan berjalan kearah dimana Naruto berada, Naruto yang tak mengerti maksud dari Menma hanya memiringkan kepalanya saja seraya mengembalikan pedangnya kedalam sarung pendang miliknya.

" Kau akan mati-" Menma berteriak keras seraya berlari kearah dimana Naruto berada, Naruto yang terkejut sekali lagi menarik pedangnya dan " –Jika tak mengajakku ikut dalam perjalananmu Nii-san." Menma membungkuk tepat didepan Naruto, semua yang ada disana terkejut akan apa yang dilakukan Menma, apalagi Minato dan Kushina mereka terkejut bahwa Menma ingin ikut dalam perjalanan yang dilakukan Naruto hari itu.

Naruto yang melihat apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh adiknya itu hanya dapat membuka mulutnya kaget, setelahnya dia hanya menepuk dahinya cukup keras. Menma yang tadi membungkuk kini mulai mengangkat lagi badannya menatap lurus kearah mata kanan Naruto, Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut hanya dapat mendesah cukup panjang.

" Kau mintalah izin pada kedua orang tuamu itu, Menma." Naruto berucap seraya meletakkan kembali pedang yang tadi sudah keluar dari tempatnya, Menma yang mendengar penuturan dari Naruto berusan segera membalik badannya dan berlari kearah dimana kedua orang tuannya berada.

Minato dan Kushina yang masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar akibat ulah dari Menma barusan hanya dapat melihat kedatangan Menma dengan diam. " Otou-san, Okaa-san izinkan aku untuk ikut Nii-san berpetualang!" Menma yang belum sampai didepan kedua orang tuanya malah sudah berteriak keras seraya berlari kearah keduannya.

" Hosh, hosh, Tou-san hosh, Kaa-san hosh, izinkan aku ikut Onii-chan berpetualang hosh hosh." Menma dengan kata yang terputus putus meminta izin pada Minato dan Kushina yang adalah kedua orang tuannya, Minato dan Kushina yang masih dalam keadaan terkejut kini sudah berangsur angsur pulih, mereka tersenyum walau sebenarnya mereka khawatir akan keselamatannya, apalagi dia adalah Jinchuriki Kyuubi.

" Kami mengizinkannya Menma asal-PLAKK" Belum selesai Minato mengucapkan kata katannya, Kushina sudah lebih dahulu menampar sang Hokage keempat tersebut, tatapan penuh amarah dan ketakutan nampak diwajah sang Red Habanero tersebut. " Apa kau tak berfikir hah Minato, Menma-kun adalah Jinchuriki Kyuubi kenapa kau membiarkannya keluar desa hah!" Kushina berucap seraya meneteskan airmatanya.

" tenanglah Kushina-chan aku tak ak-"

" Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Minato, dia bisa saja menjadi sasaran empuk dari orang orang yang menginginkan kekuatan Kyuubi MINATO!" Kushina kembali memotong ucapan dari Minato, kini dia menanggis dalam pelukan sang suami, tanggis yang masih dia tahan untuk keluar.

" Tenanglah Kushina-chan, aku sudah berfikir panjang untuk anak itu, aku akan membekalinya sebuah kunai Hiraishin dan juga aku sudah menanamkan segel Hiraishin dalam tubuhnya." Minato sudah mulai menenangkan tanggis dari Kushina, Kushina yang mendengar ucapan dari Minato barusan segera menatap Minato dalam, Minato yang melihat sang istri menatapnya hanya tersenyum namun senyum yang penuh arti yang dia berikan.

" Benarkan Minato?" Kushina bertanya pada Minato seraya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang butuh penjelasan, Minato yang melihat Kushina menatapnya seperti itu mengangguk dengan mantab, Kushina yang melihat jawaban yang dikeluarkan Minato dari anggukannya tersenyum dengan tulus.

" Kau tenang saja Kushina-chan, Minato tak sebodoh dirimu." Jiraiyalah yang berucap demikian, setelah berhentinya ucapan dari Jiraiya barusan tatapan membunuh keluar dari Kushina, rambut merahnya berkibar dengan bentuk menyerupai ekor yang jumlah sembilan buah, Jiraiya yang melihat Kushina dalam mode marahnya hanya dapat meneteskan setetes keringat dingin, tak sampai hitungan detik-

BUAGKK

Sebuah pukulan keras dilayangkan Kushina pada Jiraiya yang sukses membuat Jiraiya terpental cukup jauh sebelum sebuah dinding menghentikan terlemparnya tubuh dari Jiraiya, semua yang ada disana hanya dapat sweatdrop berjama'ah atas kelakuan dari Kushina, bahkan Senju Tsunade yang diketahui adalah wanita terkuat seantero Nami no Kuni pun ikut meneteskan setetes keringat atas kelakuan dari Kushina.

" Baiklah Menma-kun kau boleh ikut dengan Nii-sanmu, namun kau harus membawa kunai ini dan jangan pernah kau keluarkan dari kantung ninjamu ya." Kushina akhirnya memberi izin pada Menma seraya memberi sebuah kunai Hiraishin yang sebenarnya adalah miliknya, Menma yang melihat hal tersebut meloncat tinggi dengan sebuah teriakan bahagiannya.

" Ha'i Okaa-san, aku akan berangkat dulu!" Menma dengan cepat memeluk sang ibunya erat, setelah melepas pelukan dari ibunya Menma dengan cepat pula memeluk sang ayah dengan erat pula. Setelah selesai acara peluk memeluk mereka, Menma segera berjalan mendekati dimana Naruto, Haku dan Shizuka berada. Mereka bertiga terlihat tersenyum senang akan ikutnya Menma kedalam petualangan mereka.

" Menma, apa kau sudah membawa perlengkapan dan beberapa keperluan yang akan kita gunakan dalam perjalanannan ini?" Naruto yang melihat Menma hanya membawa sebuah kantong ninja saja segera mengingatkannya, Menma yang mendengar ucapan dari sang kakak hanya melempar sebuah senyumnya pada Naruto, namun Hakulah yang memerah karena melihat senyum dari Menma.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto barusan Menma melompat tinggi menuju gerbang desa Konoha, tak begitu lama Menma kembali menunjukan wajahnya dengan membawa sebuah ransel yang digantungkannya dipunggungnya. " Aku sudah siap Onii-chan." Naruto yang melihat Menma dengan mata kanannya hanya dapat meneteskan setitik keringat karena Menma sudah menyiapkan semuanya.

Naruto membuang nafas dengan cukup panjang. " Baiklah Menma ayo berangkat." Naruto dengan segera mengajak Menma yang masih ada diatas gerbang, dengan segera pula Menma melompat dari atas gerbang dan mendarat tepat didepan Naruto. " Ha'i Naruto-sama." Dengan candaan dari Menma barusan semua yang ada disana hanya tersenyum namun Kushina dan Minatolah yang tersenyum miris.

Dengan lambaian tangan dari keempat anak muda yang akan melakukan petualangan baru menandakan mereka telah siap akan semua resiko yang akan mereka terima dalam petualangan mereka saat ini.

" _Jaga adikmu Naruto_." Kushina dan Minato hanya dapat berucap dalam hati mereka, mereka tahu bilamana Naruto telah menerima akan keberadaan dari Menma, dan mereka juga tahu bahwa Naruto belum dapat sepenuhnya menerima keberadaan mereka berdua. Namun yang Kushina dan Minato tahu, do'a dari Ayah dan Ibu pasti akan selalu menyertai dimana Menma dan Naruto berada.

Jiraiya, Shizune dan Tsunade hanya dapat tersenyum miris akan apa yang mereka lihat, lelehan air mata dari Hokage Keempat beserta istrinya saat tahu kedua anak mereka pergi jauh dari mereka, namun bukan hal itu yang membuat air mata harus keluar dari kedua pelupuk mata mereka, Naruto anak pertama sekaligus kembaran dari Menma sang Jinchuriki Kyuubi no Kitsune sama sekali tak meminta izin mereka.

" Aku percaya cepat atau lambat Naruto akan menganggap kalian ada, Kushina, Minato." Jiraiyalah orang yang memberikan semangat untuk sepasang suami istri yang sedang menatap kepergian kedua anak mereka, setelah mendengar ucapan dari sang Sensei sebuah senyum yang berbeda mengembang dikedua wajah mereka.

" Arigatou Sensei/Ero-sannin." Rasa bangga dan kesal bercampur menjadi satu akibat ucapan terima kasih dari Minato dan Kushina. Yah dari kecil sampai mereka sudah memiliki dua anak Kushinalah yang selalu setia akan sebutan Ero-sannin yang selalu dia tujukan pada Jiraiya.

" Aku harus kembali kekantor lagi Kushina, Sensei, Tsunade-nee, Shizune-san." Setelah mendapat jawaban dari keempat orang yang Minato mintai izin dengan cepat dia menghilang disertai sebuah kilatan kuning yang tertinggal disana, tak lama kemudian Kushina menyusul sang suami pergi dengan sebuah asap yang tertinggal disana.

" Aku tahu mereka berempat akan membawa sebuah kejutan saat kembali nantinya." Dengan ucapan dari Jiraiya barusan senyum dari Tsunade dan Shizune mengembang. " Aku juga percaya akan hal itu." Tsunade dan Shizune berucap dengan bersamaan, setelahnya mereka bertiga segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan Shunsin masing masing.

Pindah Scene

Mension Uchiha, disana terlihat dua bocah laki laki yang sedang berjalan beriringan. Dapat diketahui bahwa kedua bocah tersebut bernama Kumagawa Naruto (Bunshin) dan Uchiha Sasuke. Terlihat mereka sedang berbincang bincang entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

" Kau tahu Sasuke, Orochimaru sangat menginginkan tubuhmu." Naruto angkat bicara, sebuah ucapan dari Naruto barusan sukses membuat Sasuke tertarik akan percakapan yang akan mereka lakukan. " Lalu kenapa?" Dengan singkat Sasuke bertanya pada Naruto, Naruto tahu jika Sasuke sudah tertarik akan suatu hal dia akan langsung bertanya pada orang yang membicarakan hal tersebut.

" Apa kau ingin kedua bola matamu itu jadi sasaran Orochimaru? Apa kau ingin tubuhmu itu menjadi milik Orochimaru? Apa kau ingin-"

" Semua pertanyaanmu itu aku jawab TIDAK." Belum selesai Naruto melontarkan pertanyaan selanjutnya Sasuke sudah lebih dahulu memotong ucapannya. Namun bukannya membuat Naruto marah, sebuah senyum terulas diwajah Naruto, dia tahu bahwa bocah disampingnya ini egois maka dari itu dia akan memanfaatkan keegoisan dari Sasuke.

" Kau tahu kan jika aku hari ini sudah keluar dari Konoha dengan Haku, Menma dan Shizuka." Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya meng'iya'kan ucapan dari Naruto barusan. " Lalu?"

" Apa kau ingin ikut berpertualang dengan kami berempat, yah itung itung mencari pengalaman agar membuat kita lebih kuat, berlatih bersama, bertarung bersama. Dan aku tahu suatu saat nanti kita akan menjadi team yang solid bersama dengan rivalmu Menma." Ucapan dari Naruto barusan sukses membuat Sasuke tersenyum, senyum yang slalu dia sembunyikan.

" Aku akan ikut." Tanpa berfikir panjang Sasuke segera menyetujui ajakan dari Naruto, sebuah kekuatan yah itu yang dia inginkan. Bukan untuk membunuh kakaknya yang telah membantai clannya, namun sebuah ambisi baru sudah dia dapatkan. Naruto yang mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke tersenyum. Sebuah tim baru akan datang, bukan _Missing nin_ namun sebuah kelompok yang akan membuat sesuatu yang berbeda dalam dunia ninja ini.

" Baiklah, dan ajak Sakura juga. Walaupun dia adalah seorang FansGirl, namun Tsunade Baa-chan melihat sebuah bakat yang tertanam dalam tubuh Sakura." Ucapan dari Naruto barusan membuat Sasuke mendesah dengan cukup panjang, dia tak suka dengan apa yang namanya FansGirl, namun siapa tahu Sakura akan cocok dengan Haku dan Shizuka.

Sasuke mengangguk, Naruto yang telah tahu akan jawaban dari Sasuke juga turut mengangguk. " Nanti malam keluarlah dari desa, walau aku tahu kau dan Sakura akan dicap oleh seluruh desa sebagai _Missing nin_ , tapi aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya." Setelah Naruto berucap demikian kepulan asap menyelimuti tempat dimana Naruto tadi berdiri, dan dengan segera Sasuke berlari menuju rumah yang dia tempati sendiri.

Hutan dekat Konoha, disana terlihat empat orang yang sedang berjalan beriringan, didepan terdapat Haku dan Menma yang selalu siaga, terlihat sesekali mereka berdua melihat kesamping mereka disela pembicaraan mereka. Dibelakang mereka terdapat Naruto dan Shizuka, kenapa mereka berjalan dibelakang? Karena mereka berdua termasuk tipe sensor yang cukup baik.

Naruto yang baru saja mendapat memori dari bunshinnya yang menghilang tersenyum sendiri. Naruto berhenti dan itu juga membuat ketiga temannya juga berhenti dari perjalanan mereka dan secara bersaman mereka menatap dimana Naruto berada. " Ada apa Nii-san/ Naruto-kun?" Pertanyaan yang sama terlontar dari Menma, Haku dan Shizuka. Mereka nampak bingung kenapa Naruto berdiam diri disana.

" Hari sudah mulai gelap, sebaiknya kita beristirahat disini seraya kita menunggu seseorang." Naruto menjawab pertanyaan dari adik dan teman temannya, dan karena jawaban dari Naruto barusan ketiga ninja muda disana nampak kebingungan. Naruto yang ingin membuat sebuah kejutan pada mereka bertiga hanya dapat tersenyum seraya berjalan menuju sebuah pohon yang cukup besar.

SKIP TIME

Malam semakin larut, disana terlihat Naruto dan Menma yang sedang beradu mulut karena jatah makanan yang hampir separuhnya dimakan Naruto, sebenarnya Menmalah yang menangkap seekor kijang saat berburu dengan Haku tadi, namun saat kijang tersebut sedang dimasak oleh Haku serta Shizuka dia tertidur diatas sebuah batu dekat sungai. Dan karena sifat jahil Naruto yang melebihi adiknya, dia memakan separuh kijang yang tadi ditangkap oleh Menma.

Dan karena itulah Menma memarahi Naruto, namun Naruto terus mengelak dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat menghina bukan maksudnya mengejek. Menma akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan untuk tidur, Naruto yang merasa menang hanya tertawa keras seraya menatap dimana Menma tertidur.

Tak menunggu lama akhirnya mereka berempat tertidur.

Keesokan harinya. Shizukalah yang pertama kali terbangun, dia kini berjalan menuju sungai yang tak jauh dari tempat dimana mereka mendirikan tenda, setelah membasuh mukanya Shizuka dengan segera berjalan mendekati dimana Naruto, Menma dan Haku tertidur. Shizuka dengan segera membangunkan mereka bertiga, dari mereka bertiga hanya Narutolah yang belum terbangun.

Shizuka hampir saja menyerah namun dia ingat satu hal. " Naruto-kun, jika kau bangun Menma akan mentraktirmu ramen yang sangat banyak." Suara halus dari Shizuka sukses membuat Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dan dengan cepat Naruto berdiri dihadapan Menma seraya memegang kedua tangan dari Menma. ( Warning : Bukan Yaoi :v )

" Benarkah Menma ?! Arigatou." Dengan wajah yang berbinar binar, Naruto menatap kearah Menma. Menma yang melihat bagaimana reaksi sang kakak hanya dapat meneteskan sebuah keringat. Namun

" Sttt, ada dua orang yang datang." Shizuka memperingatkan teman temannya, Naruto, Menma dan Haku tahu bahwa Shizuka adalah tipe sensorik yang lebih baik dari keduanya dan hampir menyamai Naruto sendiri. Ketiganya waspada, Naruto mulai mengendalikan udara yang ada disekitar hutan itu, dia mengubah udara tersebut menjadi indra keenam miliknya.

" Mereka bukan musuh!" Naruto berucap dengan nada yang cukup tinggi, dan karena ucapan dari Naruto barusan membuat ketiganya mulai menurunkan kewaspadaannya. Tak begitu lama-

SRRET

Dari balik pohon yang ada didepan mereka berempat telah muncul dua orang dengan menggunakan jubah putih dengan garis merah disetiap tepi dari jubah tersebut. Menma, Haku dan Shizuka kembali memasang kuda kudanya, namun berbeda dengan Naruto dia terlihat santai santai saja. " Selamat datang, Sasuke Sakura."

"Heehhh!"

Menma, Haku dan Shizuka berteriak bersaman saat mendengar ucapan dari Naruto barusan, dengan cepat mereka bertiga menatap dimana dua orang yang dipanggil Naruto sebagai Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri. Mereka berdua mulai membuka penutup kepala mereka dan-

" Ohayou Menma, Haku, Shizuka." Dengan terbukanya penutup kepala mereka Menma, Haku dan Shizuka terkejut bukan main. Apa lagi Menma, rival abadinya ada didepannya sekarang. " Kenapa kau kesini pantat ayam !" Menma berteriak seraya menunjuk nunjuk tepat kearah dimana wajah dari Sasuke berada, Sasuke yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu sama sekali tak menghiraukannya, namun Sasuke menatap dimana Naruto berada.

" Jadi, kemana tujuan pertama kita Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya seraya berjalan menuju Naruto, Naruto mulai berfikir dan sebuah ide muncul dikepalanya. " Reruntuhan Uzushiogakure."

Pindah Scane.

Konohagakure no Sato, tepatnya digedung Hokage sekarang ini terlihat sebuah keributan terjadi karena sebuah berita yang dibawakan oleh salah satu Anbu dibawah perintah Minato sang Yondaime Hokage. Berita yang menggemparkan seluruh petinggi Konoha, dimana Uchiha Sasuke satu satunya Uchiha yang tersisa diKonoha pergi meninggalkan desanya bersama dengan salah satu Kunoichi muda sekaligus murid dari Senju Tsunade.

" Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi Bear! Apa kau melihat kepergiannya!" Minato kini terlihat frustasi karena kepergian tiba tiba dari Sasuke dan Sakura. Dia terlihat sedang memijat peningnya, menandakan bahwa dia sedang pusing karena berita yang baru saja diterimanya. " Tidak Hokage-sama, saya hanya menemukan sebuah surat dan dua _Hitae atte_ yang ditinggalkan Sasuke serta Sakura, saya sudah membaca surat ini dan surat ini ditujukan untuk anda Hokage-sama."

Desahan panjang keluar dari Minato, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kushina dan semua yang ada disana pun juga bingung, kenapa Sasuke mau pergi bersama dengan Sakure. Kakashi tahu bahwa Sasuke sama sekali tak suka dengan apa itu yang namanya Fans Girl, namun- " Mungkin Sasuke dan Sakura pergi untuk mengikuti Menma dan Naruto."

" Sensei !" Jiraiya dan Tsunade terkejut akan siapa yang datang, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Dialah orang yang berdiri didepan pintu ruang Hokage. Tanpa perintah lebih jauh, para anbu yang ada disana segera mendekati Hiruzen dan menuntunnya menuju sofa yang ada diruang Hokage tersebut. " Kenapa anda datang kesini sendirian Sandaime-sama?"

Minato bertanya, dia khawatir akan keadaan mantan Hokage tersebut. Hiruzen yang ditanya hanya mendesah cukup panjang. " Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan Naruto, tapi aku mendapat kabar dari anbu kepercayaanku bahwa dia berangkat berkelana kemarin." Hiruzen menceritakan apa yang dia tahu, namun sebuah pertanyaan dikepala orang orang yang ada disana muncul.

" Kapan kau sadar pak tua?" Jiraiya mewakili semua yang ada disana untuk bertanya pada Sandaime, Hiruzen yang mendengar pertanyaan dari muridnya barusan hanya mendesah kembali. " Kau selalu saja seperti itu Jiraiya, aku sadar tadi pagi, dan saat aku sadar anbu kepercayaanku lah yang memberi kabar bahwa Naruto, Menma, Shizuka dan Haku keluar dari desa, dan hanya Menma lah yang terikat akan Konoha, apa aku benar ?"

" yah anda benar Sandaime-sama, namun apa maksud anda tentang Sasuke ingin mengikuti Naruto dan Menma berkelana?"

Hiruzen yang mendapat pertanyaan tersebut hanya memandang keluar jendela. " Kalian tahu, Naruto telah sedikit menghapus dendam yang ada didalam hati Sasuke. Dan kalian tahu Sasuke dan Naruto mulai bersahabat saat dimana Naruto mengalahkan Sasuke dalam Ujian Chunin, dan aku tahu alasan kenapa Sasuke dan Sakura pergi dari desa ini." Hiruzen menjelaskannya dengan cukup panjang, semua yang ada disana hanya dapat melihat Hirzuen dengan kagum.

Pindah Scene.

" Kira kira berapa lama kita akan tiba diUzushiogakure, Naruto-kun?" Shziuka adalah orang pertama yang mengeluarkan suaranya, dan karena ucapan dari Shizuka barusan kelima shinobi dan kunoichi yang sedang berjalan disana pun dengan segera memindahkan tatapannya pada Naruto. " ada yang menunggu kita."

Karena ucapan dari Naruto barusan, Menma dan Haku selaku ninja yang berjalan dibarisan paling depan segera siaga, Sasuke dan Sakura pun juga sudah siap dengan kunai mereka masing masing, Naruto dan Shizuka pun juga mempersiapkan senjata mereka. Tak lama kemudian-

SRAK

" Serahkan semua barang barang kalian, atau kalian akan mati !" Lebih dari dua puluh bandit gunung keluar dari semak semak yang ada dipinggir pinggir jalan disana, karena rasa takut dari Sakura yang baru pertama ini keluar dari desa tanpa guru mereka hanya dapat berlindung dibelakang punggung dari Sasuke. Berbeda dengan Sakura berbeda pula dengan lima ninja muda yang ada disana, tatapan mata membunuh keluar dari kelima ninja muda lainnya.

" Jika kalian bisa ambil, ambil saja." Sasuke memprovokasi bandit bandit yang ada disana, sebuah decihan cukup keras keluar dari laki laki yang berdiri paling depan dari gerombolan bandit tersebut, terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya dia kini sedang kesal. " Kalian ingin main main dengan kami bocah.! Bunuh mereka!"

Dengan teriakan dari orang tadi, bandit bandit yang lain segera berlari menuju keenam ninja muda yang sedang bersiaga disana. Saat mengetahui bahwa bandit bandit tadi akan menyerang Naruto, Menma dan Sasuke segera maju kedepan berniat melindungi gadis gadis yang barada dibelakang mereka, Menma dan Sasuke dengan cekatan segera merapatkan handsealnya, sedangkan Naruto bersiap dengan kuda kudanya.

 **Katon : Kai Endan**

 **Fuuton : Daitoppa**

Masih seperti sebelumnya, kerjasama antara Menma dan Sasuke masih terjalin disana. Dia jutsu yang saling menguntungkan keluar, peluru api dari Sasuke ditambah dorongan angin dari Menma menyebabkan sebuah peluru api besar tercipta. Naruto yang melihat kerjasama antara Sasuke dan Menma tersenyum senang, dia tahu mereka berdua akan menjadi duet maut dikemudian hari, namun-

 **Doton : Doryuheki**

Sebuah dinding tanah menahan pergerakan peluru api raksasa hasil dari jutsu gabungan antara Menma dan Sasuke, walaupun begitu lebih dari tiga bandit yang berusaha menyerang tadi harus hangus terbakar setelah kobaran api yang menabrak dinding tadi meledak. Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut mendekat kearah dimana Menma berada memanfaatkan asap yang masih membumbung didepan mereka.

" Elemen apa saja yang kalian punyai Sasuke, Menma?" Sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut Naruto, karena pertanyaan tersebut Menma dan Sasuke dengan segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah dimana Naruto berada, sejenak mereka berdua berusaha mengingat ingatnya.

" Aku Api dan Petir."

" Aku Angin, Air dan Petir."

Karena jawaban dari Sasuke dan Menma Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. " Menma kau gunakan jutsu Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu dan kau Sasuke gunakan jutsu Raiton : Kaminari no Nagare, kalian mengerti?" Menma dan Sasuke mengangguk, mereka tahu jutsu itu dan mereka telah menguasainya. Shizuka, Haku dan Sakura yang melihat sifat bijaksana dari Naruto keluar hanya tersenyum saja.

Dengan segera Menma dan Sasuke merapatkan handseal mereka setelahnya-

 **Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu**

 **Raiton : Kaminari no Nagare**

Seekor naga dari air keluar dari mulut Menma, naga tersebut segera melesat menuju dimana para bandit tadi berdiri, namun sebelum itu sebuah aliran listrik yang keluar dari kedua tangan Sasuke segera menyambar naga air dari Menma dan hasilnya seekor naga air yang terselimuti petir tadi melesat menuju bandit bandit yang masih berdiri dengan kedua mata yang membulat.

 **Doton : Doryuheki**

Dan lagi lagi sebuah dinding tanah mencul, Naruto yang memperhatikannya segera tahu siapa yang membuat dinding tersebut, tanpa basa basi lagi Naruto segera menyiapkan kuda kudannya.

 **Hyoton : Sensatsu Suisho**

 **Nadeshiko Ryuu : Kooha Reppuken**

Namun sebelum Naruto memulai jutsunya ratusan jarus es muncul dibelakangnya, dengan cepat jarum jarus es tersebut melesat menuju dinding tanah yang sedari tadi menghalau serangan dari Menma dan Sasuke.

Jarum jarus es tadi segera menusuk atau tepatnya membekukan dinding tanah yang akan menghalang serangan dari Menma dan Naruto, setelahnya sebuah pukulan keras dari Shizuka yang berlari menuju dinding tanah yang beku tadi sukses membuat dinding tanah beku tadi hancur berkeping keping.

Tak menyianyiakan pertolongan dari Haku dan Shizuka, Menma segera mengkontrol naga air berselimut petirnya untuk bergerak menyerang bandit bandit tadi hasilnya-

BUUM

ARRGHH

Sebuah ledakan yang cukup besar tercipta, dari kepulan asap yang mulai menipis tampaklah mayat mayat bandit tadi tergeletak tanpa nyawa. Namun hanya ada satu orang yang berdiri disana. " Taji Yaamamura, Missing nin rank A." Haku berucap dengan nada yang cukup tinggi, dan karena ucapan dari Haku tadi sebuah tawa keluar dari mulut sang Yaamamura.

" Hahaha, Yuki Haku mantan pasukan dari Rebelion dan ada pula putri Nadeshiko Shizuka. Hahaha aku beruntung hari ini." Tatapan membunuh keluar dari mata sang Missing nin, dengan lekat dia menatap keenam anak yang ada disana. " Apa maumu?" Menma maju, menatap tajam kearah dimana Taji berada.

" Hahaha, dasar bocah tak tahu diri, pastinya aku akan membawa ketiga gadismu itu, setelahnya akan aku jual kepara laki laki hidung belang hahaha." Sekali lagi Taji tertawa senang, sebuah decihan amarah keluar dari mulut Menma dan Sasuke. Tanpa basa basi lagi Menma dan Sasuke berlari menuju Taji dengan membawa sebuah kunai ditangan kanan mereka.

" Akan aku bunuh kau !" Menma kini benar benar mengeluarkan emosinya, dia melemparkan kunai yang dia pegang dengan sekuat tenaga. Sasuke juga demikian, dia juga melemparkan kunainya kearah dimana Taji berada. Namun-

TRANK

Sebuah pedang hitam menahan pergerakan dari kunai yang dilempar Menma dan Sasuke. " Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto/Niis-san!" Semua yang ada disana terkejut saat melihat Naruto menghentikan kunai yang dilemparkan oleh Menma dan Naruto, namun Naruto tak menghiraukannya.

" Apa kau ingin mati Taji-san, atau bisa aku sebut Uzumaki Taji."

HEEHHH!

Disebuah gua, terlihat ada sekitar sepuluh orang yang sedang berdiri, bukan bukan orang hanya sebuah bayang bayang yang terlihat disana, namun dapat diketahui bahwa mereka dapat saling melihat, mendengar dan berbicara antara satu dengan yang lain. " Jadi apa berita yang kau bawa Tobi?" Salah satu bayangan berucap seraya menatap sebuah bayangan dengan bentuk wajah bak sepiral didepannya.

" Jinchuriki dari Kyuubi, Namikaze Uzumaki Menma telah dapat mengendalikan kekuatan dari Kyuubi, namun dia baru dapat mengendalikan sampai ekor ketiga Leader-sama." Orang yang dipanggil oleh Tobi oleh sang Leader menjawab dan berita dari Tobi barusan sukses membuat semua yang ada disana terlihat cukup terkejut.

" Dia baru berumur tiga belas tahun dan dia sudah dapat mengendalikan kekuatan Kyuubi sampai tahap ekor ketiga?" Sebuah bayangan dengan rambut yang menutup mata kirinya berucap dengan cukup keras. " Ha'i Deidara-senpai, aku melihatnya saat dalam Final Ujian Chunnin, bocah itu mengeluarkan ekor Kyuubi saat melawan bocah bernama Kumagawa Naruto."

" Tunggu tiga tahun lagi, dan saat itu Akatsuki akan beraksi."

" Ahh jadi kalian berdua sudah saling kenal?" Terlihat seorang anak dengan rambut kuning jabrik tak lupa dengan tiga guratan halus dikedua pipinya sedang berbicara seraya menatap kearah seorang laki laki dengan rambut hitam jabrik, wajah mereka berdua sangat mirip hanya warna rambut dan guratan halus yang membedakannya, setelah menatap kearah sirambut hita, bocah berambut kuning tadi beralih menatap kearah laki laki dengan rambut berwarna merah yang ada disamping sirambut hitam.

" Ha'i Menma-sama, kami berdua sudah saling kenal saat Naruto-sama berkelana menjadi Hunter nin ber-"

DUAK

" JANGAN MEMANGGILKU DENGAN EMBEL EMBEL SAMA DASAR KEMBARAN KAKEK MESUM!" orang yang dipanggil dengan nama Naruto tadi memukul keras kepala dari orang berrambut merah tadi sampai sampai sebuah bejolan cukup besar keluar dikepala orang berrambut merah tersebut. Gadis berrambut merah muda segera menghampiri laki laki berrambut merah tadi dan dengan segera dia menggerakan kedua tangannya yang kini berada diatas kepala dari laki laki berrambut merah tadi.

" Kau jangan terlalu kasar pada Taji-san baka, kau sama saja dengan Menma, sama sama bodohnya!" dengan segera gelak taw dari dua gadis berrambut hitam meledak, gadis pertama memiliki rambut hitam panjang sedangkan yang kedua berrambut hitam sebahu. Namun-

" Sa-Sakura-chan, ka-kau seorang Madicnin?" gadis berrambut hitam sebahu berucap dengan tergagap setelahnya-

EHHHH!

T . B . C

 **Yoo, seperti biasa saya selalu terlambat dalam mengupdate sebuah fic hehehe, dan menurut saya chapter ini terasa aneh. Ah ya untuk sekarang, saya membuka posting untuk memberi sebuah kelemahan bagi Gasu Gasu no Mi milik Naruto selain elemen Pasir. Berikut beberapa kandidatnya :v ::**

 **#Suiton.**

 **#Hyoton.**

 **#Senjata yang dialiri oleh Chakra.**

 **#Isi Sendiri**

 **Setiap jawaban disertai dengan alasannya, saya tunggu**

 **Saatnya balas Review.**

 **Otra : Apa Naruto balik jd sinobi Konoha ? Answer :: Untuk saat ini belum namun suatu saat nanti dia akan kembali lagi menjadi Shinobi Konoha. Dan saya adalah Laki Laki tulen :D**

 **Kuchiharu97 : kebanyakan diskip terutama saat fight, dan orochi terlalu lemah meski Naru godlike. Answer :: Untuk Fight yang didominasi Naruto karena untuk Menma, Shizuka dan Haku mereka belum tampil maksimal, yah karena saya masih agak weng saat fighting dari Menma. Untuk Orochi yang terlalu lemah karena pertama : kedua tangan dari Orochimaru masih dalam keadaan sakit akibat tersegelnya dalam perut Shinigami. Kedua : Disana ada Jiraiya yang membantu Naruto dalam pertarungan.**

 **GameAction : Apa setelah ini Naru bakal berkelana lagi ? Answer :: Terjawab diChapter ini**

 **Baka Otouto : Tambah Jurus Naruto. Answer :: Jutsu dan Jurus akan bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu, dan apakah ada masukan untuk Jurus serta Jutsu Naruto ? jika ada saya akan menerimanya.**

 **Dan untuk yang mereview Lanjut dan sebagainya, saya pasti akan melanjutkan semua cerita saya, terima kasih sudah membaca cerita dari saya.**

 **Komozaku Wooza OUT**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kumagawa Naruto**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from naruto manga. But this fic is mine**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pair: Naruto x Shizuka , Menma x Haku , Sasuke x Sakura**

 **Warning : Typo, Alur Berantakan, Ide Pasaran (Maybe), OOC, OC, StrongNaru...GodLike**

 **Summary : Hanya karena warna mata dan chakra yang berbeda dari anggota keluarganya dia dianggap aib bagi keluarga dan desanya, kini dia dibuang, diasingkan, tak dianggap. Namun setelah bertemunya dia dengan seseorang kini dia akan kembali dan membawa perubahan yang besar.**

 **Chapter 11**

Ditengah hutan yang cukup lebat terlihat beberapa orang sedang berbincang ringan tepatnya terdapat empat orang laki laki dan tiga orang perempuan, yah mereka adalah Kumagawa Naruto, Namikaze Uzumaki Menma, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Taji, Shizuka, Yuki Haku dan terakhir Haruno Sakura. Mereka terlihat sedang membicarakan suatu hal yang terlihat cukup penting.

Cukup lama mereka berbicara, akhirnya salah satu dari mereka berdiri diikuti oleh yang lainnya, mereka mulai berjalan beriringan dengan laki laki berrambut merah darah yang memimpinnya, dibelakangnya terdapat gadis berrambut hitam sebahu dengan laki laki berrambut kuning cerah.

Dibelakang mereka berdua terdapat laki laki berrambut hitam raven bersama dengan gadis berrambut merah muda sebahu, walau saya bilang bersama namun laki laki tadi berjalan didepan sang gadis dengan jarak sekitar satu kaki, dan terakhir dipaling belakang terdapat laki laki berrambut hitam dengan mata yang ditutup sebuah kain putih, dia berjalan bersama gadis berrambut hitam panjang pula.

" Taji-san, kira kira berapa lama kita akan sampai?" Gadis berrambut hitam sebahu angkat bicara, memanggil orang yang bernama Taji, Taji yang mendengar pertanyaan dari gadis tersebut hanya menatapnya sebentar setelahnya kembali berjalan dengan tenang lagi. " sekitar empat sampai lima jam." Taji menjawab pertanyaan dari gadis tersebut dalam jalannya.

" hoy Taji, bukannya jarak dari hutan ini sampai tempat yang kita tuju lumayan jauh." Laki laki berrambut hitam dengan penutup matanya berteriak cukup keras karena dia berada dibarisan paling belakang, Taji yang mendengar pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan dari bocah tersebut hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya. " Tenang saja Naruto, aku tahu sebuah jalan yang dapat memotong waktu perjalannan kita semakin cepat-"

Taji berhenti berjalan dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap kearah barisan yang berada dibelakangnya. "-andai saja ada _Kuchiyosei_ yang dapat mempercepat perjalannan kita kesana." Taji bergumam cukup keras dengan tangan kanannya yang dia letakkan didagunya, anak bernama Naruto yang mendengar gumaman dari Taji hanya membuang nafas berat. " Cih, kau masih saja seperti dulu, dasar."

Anak yang bernama Naruto tersebut pun ikut bergumam cukup keras, Taji yang mendengar gumaman dari Naruto hanya terkekeh geli, yah mereka cukup lama kenal namun Naruto sama sekali belum pergi menuju desa para leluhurnya. Naruto yang tahu maksud dari Taji barusan pun segera merapatkan handsealnya.

 **Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Unicorn**

BOOFFT

Kepulan asap yang cukup besar muncul didepan Naruto, semua yang ada disana hanya dapat membuka mulutnya saat melihat _Kuchiyose_ dari Naruto, seekor kuda dengan tanduk sepiral yang lurus berada dikeningnya tepatnya diantara kedua matanya, disurai, ekor dan tapak kakinya terdapat api merah yang terlihat membakarnya, matanya berwarna biru seutuhnya tanpa ada pupil matanya.

" Woy, kenapa kau berbeda penampilan **Unicorn**." Naruto cukup terkejut saat melihat bentuk _Kuchiyose_ nya yang berbeda, matanya dan postur tubuh dari _Kuchiyose_ nya saat ini berbeda dengan saat dia melawan Gaara dalam mode full Shukaku. ' **Aku mengikuti alur kekuatan darimu Naruto-sama** ' Unicorn menjawab dengan nada yang terdengar feminim, dan lagi lagi semua yang ada disana terkejut bukan main.

" Kau betina!" anak bersurai kuning cerah yang biasa disebut Menma berteriak saat mendengar suara dari _Kuchiyose_ Naruto barusan, **Unicorn** mengangguk mantab dan anggukan itu adalah jawaban dari pertanyaan dari Menma, semua yang ada disana hanya dapat ber'ohh'ria saat melihat pernyataan dari _Kuchiyosei_ Naruto barusan.

" Baiklah **Unicorn-chan** , bisa berubah menjadi lebih besar dari ini agar kita semua bisa pergi kereruntuhan Uzushiogakure." Setelah ucapan dari Naruto barusan selesai, tubuh dari **Unicorn** mengeluarkan cahaya, cukup lama cahaya merah itu bersinar dan akhirnya kembali meredub lalu menunjukkan apa yang ada dibalik cahaya tersebut, semua yang ada disana cukup terkejut akan apa yang dilihat mereka saat ini termasuk Naruto.

' **Aku jamin jika tubuhku membesar akan menjadi perhatian para bandit dan Missing nin, jadi aku lebih baik dalam wujud saat ini saja namun dapat menampung kalian bertujuh.** ' _Kuchiyose_ dari Naruto barusan menyembuhkan keterkejutan dari para ninja yang ada didepannya atau tepatnya didepan ketujuh **Unicorn** lainnya, ya **Unicorn** membelah diri menjadi tujuh bak Bunshin para ninja.

" Baiklah, lebih baik kita cepat berangkat, aku merasakan ada sekitar sepuluh ninja datang kesini namun jaraknya cukup jauh sekitar dua puluh kilometer dari sini, dan dari kapasitas chakranya aku merasakan mereka setara anbu." Ucapan dari Naruto barusan sukses membuat semua yang ada disana terkejut, dan dengan segera mereka menaiki Unicorn Api tersebut setelahnya mereka melesat dengan cepat.

.

.-.

.

Dibawah Konohagakure ada sekitar dua puluh anbu yang sedang memberi hormat pada seorang laki laki tua yang memiliki luka menyilang didagunya, mata kanan yang ditutup oleh sebuah perban putih. Dialah yang biasa dipanggil Danzo, pemimpin dari Anbu Root. Danzo berdiri menghadap anbu anbu yang sedang berada dalam posisi memberi laporan didepannya.

" Kalian semua segera keluar dari Konoha, beri bantuan pada sepuluh anbu yang sudah aku kirim untuk menangkap Kumagawa Naruto, bawa dia kemari hidup atau mati. Aku ingin matanya untuk menutupi mata kananku ini, laksanakan segera!" dengan selesainya ucapan dari Danzo barusan, kedua puluh anbu yang tadi berada disana segera menghilang dengan Shunshin milik mereka masing masing.

" Akan aku dapatkan mata itu."

.

.-.

.

Disalah satu jalur yang sedang dilewati oleh Naruto dan kawan kawannya, mereka bertemu dengan segerombolan bandit yang sedang berusaha menyerang sekumpulan ninja yang berjumlah empat orang, bukan hanya bandit ada pula empat Missing nin yang berada disana, mereka sedang bertarung dengan anak dari sang ahli _Genjutsu_ dari Konoha, Kurenai Yuuhi.

" Hahaha, kau tak akan selamat Kunoichi-chan, akan aku dapatkan tubuhmu sebagai pemuas hasrat kami hahaha." Salah satu Missing-nin yang membawa sebuah kapak berlari kearah Kurenai yang saat ini sedang mengatur nafasnya, dirasa cukup Kurenai pun juga ikut berlari kearah dimana sang Missing-nin tersebut berada, pertarungan tak dapat dihindari Kapak dan Kunai saling berbenturan menimpulkan sepercik api yang ada diudara.

Tak hanya Kurenai saja, bocah laki laki dengan tatto segitiga terbalik pun juga sedang bertarung dengan dua Missing nin yang ada disana, Kiba Inuzukalah namanya dengan anjing kesayangannya Akamaru dia bertarung dengan dua Missing-nin yang baru saja melancarkan sebuah tendangan keras kearah dada dari bocah itu.

Aburame Shino dan Hyuuga Hinata pun juga ikut bertarung mereka melawan bandit bandit yang saat ini dipimpin oleh salah satu Missing nin berrambut biru tua, beberapa kali pukulan dilancarkan oleh Hinata namun tak ada satu pun yang mengenai sang Missing-nin, Shino pun tak berbeda jauh dia berkali kali menyerang dengan serangganya juga sama sekali tak ada yang dapat mengenai sang Missing-nin.

Namun sebaliknya, Missing nin yang melawan ketiga bocah tadi berkali kali melancarkan pukulan, tendangan bahkan beberapa jutsu juga mereka keluarkan untuk memberi dampak dan luka yang lebih bagi ketiga bocah tersebut, Kurenai pun tak kalah kuwalahan saat melawan satu Missing-nin yang saat ini dia lawan, beberapa kali dia terkena tebasan dari Kapak Missing-nin tersebut namun dia juga beberapa kali memberi serangan pada Missing nin tersebut.

Saat ini Kurenai sedang terpojok, sebuah dinding tanah berada dibelakangnya dan Missing nin tersebut berada didepannya, dia tahu Missing nin didepannya adalah spesialis Ninjutsu dengan dua elemen yang bertolak belakang, petir dan tanah, dan juga Missing nin tersebut dapat membuat handseal dengan sangat cepat.

" Kau tak akan bisa kemana mana Kunoichi-chan." Kurenai yang mendengar ucapan dari sang Missing nin hanya dapat mengeratkan genggamannya pada Kunai yang saat ini sudah mengalami beberapa retakan akibat pertarungan yang baru saja dia lakukan. " Akan aku dapatkan kau!" Missing nin tadi menghentakkan tangannya ketanah seraya berteriak.

 **Doton : Dojoo Baindaa**

Kurenai hanya dapat menutup matanya pasrah seraya memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk lolos dari jutsu pengikat ini, dia membuka matanya dan-

BUUGGHH

Sebuah suara seperti pukulan terdengar ditelinga dari Kurenai, Kurenai yang melihat siapa yang datang hanya dapat membulatkan matanya, seorang bocah dengan penutup mata putih tampak jelas dikedua matanya, bocah itu sukses memukul Missing-nin tersebut, Missing nin yang baru saja dipukul oleh anak tersebut terlempar cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

" Kurenai Yuuhi, lebih baik anda mengistirahatkan tubuh anda, murid murid anda sedang dibantu oleh teman temanku." Bocah tersebut berucap dengan sopan tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya, dia masih saja menatap kearah sang Missing nin yang saat ini masih berusaha berdiri diarah depannya. " Apa kau gila Naruto dia ada-"

" Uki Tatsu, Missing nin yang memiliki Rank A, ahli dalam Ninjutsu berbasis petir dan tanah kelebihan merapal handseal lebih cepat dari siapapun, kapak api yang didapatkan setelah membunuh seekor Harimau penjaga sebuah kuil tua, aku tahu itu." Kurenai yang mendengar penjelasan yang sangat rinchi dari anak yang dipanggilnya dengan nama Naruto barusan hanya dapat membulatkan matanya.

" Bangsat kau bocah, kau cari mati !" Missing nin yang saat ini sudah dapat berdiri tegap menatap Naruto dengan tajam, genggaman kapak yang saat ini dia genggam semakin erat, mata yang tadi menatap tenang kini berubah menjadi tajam dengan beberapa urat diarea wajah dan lehernya mencuat keluar.

" Kau adalah perapal handseal tercepat, dan kau akan melawan Shinobi tanpa handseal!" Dengan berhentinya ucapan dari Naruto, pusaran api keluar dikedua tangannya. Uki dan Kurenai hanya dapat membulatkan matanya saat melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. " Aku butuh kepalamu!"

.-.

Pertarungan antara Naruto dengan Uki Tatsu berakhir dengan terpisahnya kepala dan badan dari Uki Tatsu, yah pertarungan antara mereka berdua dimenangkan oleh Naruto dengan pertarungan antar ahli _Kenjutsu_ , cukup banyak luka sayatan yang diterima oleh Tatsu namun luka luka tersebut tak cukup untuk membunuh ahli _Ninjutsu_ itu, namun sebuah bogem mentah dari Naruto yang tepat terkena pada ulu hati dari Tatsu membuatnya sedikit goyah.

Tak hanya Naruto, kelima temannya pun juga sukses menghabisi para bandit bandit tersebut walau Sakura harus beberapa kali muntah saat kepala kepala bandit tersebut ditebas oleh keempat temannya, dan jika kalian tahu Sasuke dan Menmalah yang paling bersemangat saat membunuh atau tepatnya menebas kepala dari para bandit bandit tersebut, sedangkan Shizuka dan Haku lebih suka untuk memberi beberapa tusukan dan membekukan bandit bandit tersebut.

Kini, Shizuka, Haku dan Sakura sedang merawat ketiga murid dari Kurenai Yuuhi, mereka menderita luka yang lumayan parah dan dari ketiganya Kibalah yang mendapatkan luka paling parah. Sedangkan Kurenai, saat ini dia sedang berbincang bincang dengan tiga laki laki dalam gerombolan bocah bocah muda tersebut.

" lalu, sekarang dimana Kakashi dan Hayate berada?" sebuah pertanyaan dilontarkan oleh Kurenai, Sasuke dan Menma sedikit berfikir sedangkan Naruto. " Mereka berdua lebih dahulu mengawal Mei-sama untuk segera kembali keKirigakure, kami diperintahkan oleh mereka berdua untuk mengawal dua gadis itu, mereka bilang ini salah satu dari latihan kami." Naruto berucap dengan tenang, Sasuke dan Menma hanya melirik Naruto dengan mata yang sedikit membulat.

" Dasar Kakashi, dari dulu sampai sekarang dia masih saja malas dan mungkin Hayate mulai tertular sifat malas dari Kakashi itu." Kurenai sedikit mengumpat karena mendengar ucapan dari Naruto barusan, tapi " Tapi kenapa mereka berdua bisa dengan tenang meminta kalian untuk mengawal dua bocah Kiri itu tanpa didampingi Jounin kalian.?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang sukses membuat Sasuke dan Menma sedikit memucat. " Hokage-jiji sudah mengangkatku menjadi Jounin, Kurenai-sensei jadi Kakashi-sensei dan Hayate-sensei dapat mempercayakan mereka padaku, ditambah lagi Haku-nee adalah mantan Missing-nin saat perang antara Rebelion dan pasukan Yagura terjadi." Sekali lagi, dengan tenang dan tanpa adanya rasa takut serta ucapan yang tergagap, Naruto menjawab pertanyaan dari Kurenai dengan sangat masuk akal.

Namun

 **DEG**

" Baiklah Kurenai-sensei, kami berenam akan segera pergi untuk menjalankan misi lagi, dan untuk perjalanan keKonoha kalian harus berhati hati. **Unicorn**." Naruto berdiri diikuti oleh Sasuke dan Menma untuk undur diri setelahnya dia berteriak dan datanglah enam **Unicorn** yang sukses membuat Kurenai, Hinata, Kiba dan Shino terkejut, mereka berenam segera menaiki hewat tersebut dan melesat pergi seraya mengangkat tangannya menandakan perpisahan.

" Sen-sensei, bu-bukannya itu tadi a-adalah Kuchiyose?" seperti biasa, Hinata berucap dengan tergagap, namun gagapnya kali ini bukan karena kebiasaan namun melihat Kuchiyose dari Naruto yang tak biasa. " Anak itu, pantas saja Sandaime-sama mengangkatnya menjadi Jounin dalam umur yang masih muda." Kurenai tersenyum mengakui kebohongan dari Naruto.

.

SKIP TIME

.

Sudah hampir satu jam mereka menaiki Kuchiyose dari Naruto untuk menuju reruntuhan dari Uzushiogakure, dan semakin dekat mereka menuju Uzushiogakure semakin pekat pula energi yang dirasakan oleh Naruto dan Shizuka saat ini, yah Naruto tahu saat membantu Kurenai serta murid muridnya Anbu Root sudah lebih dahulu melewati mereka dan saat ini Naruto tahu Anbu Root tersebut sudah menunggunya disalah satu jalan menuju Uzushiogakure.

SRREET

Sebuah kunai yang sudah digantungkan dengan kertas peledak melesat tepat kearah mereka bertujuh, Taji yang sudah menyadari apa yang datang segera mengambil tindakan dengan melemparkan kunainya kearah dimana kunai yang sudah digantungan dengan kertas peledak tersebut berada.

TRANK

Suara tabrakan dari kedua kunai tersebut terdengar nyaring ditelinga ketujuh bocah tadi, tak menunggu lama sekitar dua puluh Anbu dengan topeng yang polos muncul dari berbagai arah dan sukses mengepung ketujuh bocah tadi. " Kumagawa Naruto, kami diperintahan oleh pemimpin kami untuk membawa anda hidup atau mati.!" Salah satu Anbu berucap dengan nada yang terdengar datar, Naruto yang mendengar namanya disebut hanya memiringkan kepalanya pelan.

" Jika kalian bisa membawanya silahkan saja, namun jangan terkejut jika Uzushiogakure memporak porandakan Konoha." Bukan Naruto, namun Tajilah yang menjawab ucapan dari salah satu anbu tersebut, Naruto yang mendengar ungkapan dari Taji barusan hanya menyungging sedikit senyumnya. " Apa yang dapat diperbuat desa yang sudah hancur." Anbu yang lain menanggapi ucapan dari Taji barusan.

BOFT BOFT BOFT

" Seperti ini, **Fuuton : Kazekiri no Jutsu**.!" Sebuah suara teriakan keras terdengar dari belakang lima anbu yang berdiri tepat didepan Naruto dan kawan kawan, yah dia Taji Uzumaki dan dari suara letupan kecil bekas menghilangnya bunshin dari Taji barusan terlihat sebuah lubang yang cukup besar bersamaan dengan menghilangnya Kuchiyose dari Naruto.

Kelima anbu yang terkejut tersebut hanya dapat memutar badannya dan setelahnya sekitar enam pisau angin sukses menancap dimasing masing jantung dari Anbu Anbu Root barusan, namun sebuah pisau angin masih meluncur cepat kearah dimana Naruto berada dan-

JRASH

Sebuah suara dari terpotongnya kepala terdengar jelas, Sakura yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya dapat menutup mulutnya melihat sebuah kepala menggelinding mendekatinya, seorang anbu diam diam membuat tubuhnya tak terlihat dan berusaha mendekati Naruto, walaupun Naruto tahu namun dia pun juga tahu bahwa ada enam pisau angin sudah dibuat Taji barusan.

" Baiklah kawan kawan, mari kita sedikit berdansa dengan mereka." Karena ucapan dari Naruto barusan Sasuke, Menma, Haku dan Shizuka menyungging sedikit senyum sedangkan Sakura dia hanya dapat mengangguk lemah karena masih terkejut akan kejadian barusan. " Teme. .!" Suara teriakan dari Menma terdengar, Sasuke mengangguk mantab tanpa menatap kearah dimana Menma berada, setelahnya mereka berdua dengan cepat mereapatkan handseal mereka.

Belum selesai merapatkan handseal mereka, empat orang Anbu melesat cepat kearah dimana Menma dan Sasuke berada, berbekal sebuah kunai yang mereka genggam mereka melesat dengan cepat kearah Menma dan Sasuke, dua orang mengarah keSasuke den dua orang mengarah keMenma, namun-

 **Nadeshikoryuu : Kooha Reppuuken.**

Suara teriakan dari Shizuka yang mengeluarkan salah satu jutsunya terdengar, namun-

 **Doton : Doryuuheki**

Serangan dari Shizuka barusan dapat ditahan dengan sebuah dinding tanah yang cukup besar, yah dua orang anbu Root menahan serangan dari Shizuka dengan mudah namun-

 **The Death Blow**

JRASH DAR

Sebuah gelombang tipis keluar dari tebasan Naruto barusan, gelombang tersebut sukses menebas dinding tanah yang barusan menahan serangan dari Shizuka dengan cukup mudah, Shizuka yang sebelumnya sudah memiliki rencana dengan Naruto sukses menghindar sebelum serangan dari Naruto barusan mengenai dirinya, dan jangan tanya dua Anbu tersebut sudah terbelah menjadi dua bagian akibat serangan dari Naruto barusan.

" Kurang ajar! Akan aku bunuh kalian semua." Sebuah teriakan dari sang pemimpin dari gerombolan Anbu Root tersebut dengan sangat cepat merapatkan handsealnya, setelah dirasa cukup Anbu tersebut segera-

 **Rasengan**

Sebuah bola chakra yang cukup besar sukses mengenai punggung dari pemimpin gerombolan Anbu Root barusan, yah Menma sukses menyarangkan Rasengannya dipunggung Anbu tersebut, Anbu yang masih dalam keadaan terlempar kearah Shizuka berada berusaha menghentikan laju tubuhnya seraya menahan sakit yang berada dipunggungnya namun-

 **Nadeshikoryuu : Kooha Reppuuken**

BUGH

ARRGGH

Sebuah kepalan tinju yang dilapisi chakra angin sukses dihantarkan oleh Shizuka pada anbu tersebut, namun tak sampai disitu saja Naruto kini sudah berada dibelakang Anbu tersebut dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah terlepisi Api yang berkobar garang.

 **Katon : Hottoburoo**

BUUMMM

Dengan sekali gerakan anbu tersebut sudah berada didalam sebuah kawah yang memiliki diameter sekitar dua meter akibat hantaman dari kepalan Naruto pada punggung anbu tersebut yang sudah diarahkannya ketanah yang tadi adalah bekas pijakannya, Naruto berdiri dengan tenang namun-

TAK

Sebuah tangan menyentuh pundak dari Naruto.

 **Fuinjutsu : Noroi Tsubushi**

ARRGGHHH

Naruto berteriak keras, sangat keras seseorang sudah sukses menanamkan kutukan padanya, seseorang berbadan yang terbilang kekar kini sedang menahan tubuhnya yang terjatuh akibat jutsu barusan, walaupun begitu Naruto masih setengah sadar. " Maafkan aku Naruto, aku ingin kau lebih kuat dengan buah iblis, namun kau masih aku sisakan sedikit chakra walau berbeda." Sosok tersebut berucap dan setelahnya menghilang dengan sebuah pusaran api yang cukup besar.

NARUTO/NII-SAN/TEBE!

Menma, Shizuka, Haku, Sakura dan Sasuke berlari cepat kearah dimana Naruto berada saat ini, namun ada beberapa anbu yang saat itu menghadang pergerakan mereka dan ada pula dua orang anbu yang berhasil sampai ditempat Naruto berada namun-

" Naruto!" Taji melompat tinggi setelah berhasil menendang salah satu anbu yang saat ini terlempar cukup jauh, walau dengan berbagai luka yang berada ditubuhnya Taji masih berusaha merapatkan segel tangannya, tak hanya Taji, Menma dan Sasuke pun juga sudah bersiap dengan Rasengan dan Chidori masing masing, Menma dan Sasuke berlari cepat kearah kawah yang saat ini adalah tempat dimana Naruto berada.

" Tak akan aku biarkan kalian lewat.!" Salah satu anbu berucap seraya merapatkan handsealnya dan diikuti oleh beberapa anbu yang berada dibelakangnya, Haku dan Shizuka tak tinggal diam mereka pun juga sudah bersiap dengan jutsu masing masing.

 **Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu**

 **Fuuton : Daitoppa**

Dua buah jutsu yang dikeluarkan dari lima anbu yang baru saja selesai merapatkan handseal mereka melaju cepat kearah kelima orang yang ada didepannya, namun tak hanya mereka yang sudah mempersiapkan jutsunya.

 **Fuuton : Uzu Anka**

 **Hyoton : Korii no Kabe**

Bola api raksasa sukses ditahan oleh dinding es yang diputari dengan angin yang bergerak dengan kecepatan yang cukup untuk mencabut sebuah pohon yang berdiameter empat puluh senti, setelahnya ledakan dan asap yang cukup besar dan tebal membumbung akibat tabrakan dari dua jutsu tersebut, dan dari dalam asap tersebut keluar dua orang bocah dengan sebuah bola chakra dan petir yang berada ditangan kanan dan kiri mereka.

 **Oodama Rasengan**

 **Chidori**

Tanpa Sasuke dan Menma sadari, mereka berdua telah melemparkan jutsu mereka masing masing dan dari dua jutsu yang sudah mereka keluarkan tersebut sebuah bola chakra yang dikelilingi dengan petir bersekala besar tercipta, Shizuka, Haku, Sakura dan Taji yang saat ini sedang terlempar kearah sebuah pohon terkejut akan apa yang terjadi, dan-

BUUMMM

DUUAAR

Sebuah ledakan yang besar tercipta akibat tabrakan dari jutsu gabungan dari Sasuke dan Menma, dan jangan tanya hanya lima orang anbu yang dapat bertahan akan jutsu tersebut. " A-A-Apa yang ter-terjadi barusan?" Salah satu anbu yang saat itu masih dalam posisi dimana dia masih berlindung dibalik sebuah batu hanya dapat terkejut.

" I-itu jutsu rank S." Haku yang masih dalam keadaan terkejut hanya dapat berucap dengan nada yang terdengar agak terpatah patah, bagaimana tidak? Dua orang Genin dapat menggabungkan dua buah jutsu yang berbeda menjadi sebuah jutsu yang benar benar mematikan. Taji yang melihat kesempatan dengan sisa tenaganya bergerak cepat mengambil tubuh Naruto dan menghilang dengan Shunsinnya kearah dimana Menma dan yang lainnya berada.

Anbu anbu yang melihat buruan mereka sudah kembali ketangan teman temannya sedikit terkejut, mereka tahu kesalahan mereka dan mereka berusaha untuk memperbaikinya, tanpa buang buang waktu mereka sekali lagi merapatkan handsealnya namun-

BUGH

BUGH

Lima buah tangan yang kekar berhasil memukul pundak dari kelima anbu tersebut dan karena pukulan dari kelima tangan tersebut sukses membuat kelima anbu tersebut jatuh terperosok. Keenam Genin tersebut hanya dapat terkejut saat melihat siapa yang memukul anbu anbu tersebut, bersamaan dengan itu Naruto mulai membuka matanya dengan perlahan dalam gendongan dari Taji Uzumaki.

Saat pertama membuka matanya yang dilihatnya adalah. " To-Tou- Tou-san!"

 **.**

 **.-.**

 **.**

Dikantor Hokage yang berada diKonohagakure no Sato saat ini terlihat sang Hokage yang masih dalam acara bergelut dengan kertas kertas kerjanya, tak jauh darinya telihat seorang wanita berrambut merah dengan seorang lelaki tua berrambut putih yang saat ini sedang menatap kearah luar dari jendela gedung Hokage seraya berbincang ringan.

" Ero-sennin, apa yang saat ini sedang Menma dan Naruto lakukan ya?" Kushina berucap pelan, namun ucapan dari Kushina barusan masih dapat didengan oleh sang Gama Sennin dan sang Kiroi Senko, Minato selaku Hokage keempat saat itu langsung menghentikan aksi setempelnya dan memutar kepalanya perlahan mengarah kearah sang Istri.

" Mungkin mereka sedang bertempur dan mereka terluka, atau errr .. .. .. a-ada a-apa Kushina?" Jiraiya sang Gama Sennin merasakan aura yang tak begitu mengenakan dari Kushina, dan benar saja saat ini Kushina tengah mengibarkan rambut merahnya seraya menatap Jiraiya dengan tatapan Horor.

" APA MAKSUDMU ERO-SENNIN!" Kushina semakin mendekat kearah Jiraiya, dan sebaliknya Jiraiya sedikit demi sedikit menjauh, sedangkan Minato dia saat ini sedang dalam posisi sweatdropnya melihat tingkah sang istri. " Su-Sudahlah Kushina, ini dunia ninja dan mereka berada diluar teritorial dari Konoha, jadi jangan terkejut akan hal yang baru saja diucapakan oleh Sensei." Minato berusaha menenangkan Kushina, dan benar saja amarah Kushina saat ini mulai mereda.

" Haahhh, aku harap mereka baik baik saja."

" Huft, kau masih bodoh seperti dulu Kushina." Ucapan Jiraiya bagai api yang mendekati sebuah gas yang mudah terbakar, sekali lagi rambut merah dari Kushina kembali berkibar bak ekor dari Kyuubi, Minato hanya dapat menghela nafas melihat tingkah dari sang istri dan sang gurunya.

" APA MAK-"

" Diam dulu Kushina, aku belum selesai berbicara." Jiraiya berucap dengan nada yang terdengar tegas, Kushina yang mendengar ucapan dari sang Sensei hanya sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

" Kau tahu, disana ada Uchiha terakhir, mantan Missing-nin dari Kiri, putri dari Nadeshiko, Madic-nin yang sudah diakui oleh Tsunade-hime, dan dua anak dari sang Habanero dan Kiroi Senko. Mereka terlihat seperti team yang sangat cocok."Ucapan dari Jiraiya barusan sedikit membuat kedua orang yang ada disana sedikit tersentak, yah dua anak dan satu anaknya tak mengakui keberadaan mereka.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam, namun kesunyian tersebut terpecah setelah-

DUAR

" Hokage-sama!"

 **..**

 **..-.**

 **..**

" Jadi Dei-sama adalah ayah angkatmu Naruto?" Seorang laki laki dewasa dengan rambut merah yang dibiarkan memanjang berada disana, sebuah pakaian santai dia gunakan, sebuah hitae ate yang baru saja dia lepaskan berlambang Uzushiogakure dia letakan diatas sebuah meja yang berada disamping kanannya.

" Ya, dia sudah aku anggap anak sendiri, bocah yang menganggap mata dewa itu adalah sebuah mata terkutuk." Gelak tawa terdengar dari berbagai penjuru ruangan tersebut, dan jangan tanya lagi ekspresi Naruto saat ini, dia sudah beberapa kali mendengus sebal karena beberapa kali orang yang dianggap ayahnya tersebut sudah membully dirinya.

Dei berhenti tertawa dan menatap Naruto tajam. " Naru, ayo ikut aku sebentar." Tampang wajah dari Dei berubah derastis, dari tadi yang penuh dengan senyum dan tawa, kini berubah menjadi serius dan tanpa adanya senyuman sekecil apapun, bisa diketahui bahwa dia baru saja mengingat sesuatu untuk dibicarakan oleh sang anak.

Naruto mengangguk menanggapi ucapan dari sang ayah, setelah meminta izin untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut Dei berjalan beriringan dengan Naruto, setelah dirasa sepi Dei berhenti didepan sebuah ruangan. " Kita masuk." Dei berucap seraya memutar knop pintu tersebut dan mendorong pelan ruangan tersebut, kegelapan adalah hal pertama yang dapat dilihat Naruto, tanpa sadar mata Naruto bersinar dari balik kain putihnya.

Naruto tak terkejut sedikitpun saat dia dapat melihat dalam gelap, Dei yang berada dibelakangnya menutup pintu hingga rapat setelahnya dia berjalan kearah dimana Naruto berada, mendekatkan sedikit badannya disamping tubuh dari Naruto dan mulai berbicara. " Kau tahu Naru.?" Dei berucap dengan tenang, Naruto yang tak mengerti maksud dari Dei hanya memutar kepalanya untuk menatap kearah wajah tenang dari Dei.

" Apa yang aku tahu?" Naruto berbalik bertanya pada Dei, Dei yang mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan dari Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil. " Kau tahu Naruto, bahwa kini kau tak memiliki chakra karena kemarin aku sudah menghilangkannya?" Ucapan dari Dei sedikit membuat Naruto tersentak kaget, yah dia ingat seseorang memegang pundaknya dan setelahnya dia mendengar sedikit ucapan dari sosok tersebut.

" Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Naruto berusaha setenang mungkin mendengar penuturan dari Dei, jika memang dia sudah tak memiliki chakra lagi dia masih memiliki Gasu Gasu no Mi dan Baku Baku, walaupun begitu bagaimana dia bisa melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai Ninja didimensi ini? Hanya itu hal yang kini masih terbayang bayang dibenak dari Naruto.

" Kau sudah besar sekarang, yah aku datang kesini karena aku ingin memberi sedikit kekuatan lagi padamu, sebuah kekuatan dari Naga legendaris yang tak sengaja aku temui disebuah dimensi yang ada didekat dimensi tempatku berada." Naruto yang mendengar penuturan dari Dei barusan sedikit bingung, naga? Ya, dia hanya pernah melihatnya dibeberapa jutsu berbasis elemen yang ada didunianya ini.

" Jelaskan lebih detail." Dei tersenyum melihat ketertarikan Naruto pada apa yang akan dia bicarakan padanya. " Naga itu bernama Ryuuzaki, dia tahu akan takdir yang diberikan Tuhan padanya, dia berkata padaku bahwa dia sudah menungguku lebih dari ribuan tahun untuk membawanya padamu, dia adalah naga suci yang akan mendiami tubuhmu dan bersatu denganmu, dia naga peniru -"

"-dan syaratnya untuknya masuk kedalam tubuhmu adalah chakra putih yang kini berada didalam tubuhmu, chakra itu adalah chakra yang diberikan Ryuuzaki sebagai kunci terkuat agar dia dapat masuk kedalam tubuhmu." Dei berhenti bercerita, Naruto terlihat melepas kain yang menutupi matanya, menampakan mata biru yang kini menatap tajam kearah Dei berdiri.

" Resiko apa yang aku terima tou-san?" Naruto berucap dengan nada yang terdengar tertarik, yah tertarik akan apa yang akan dia miliki saat ini. " seluruh kekuatan yang ada didirimu akan hilang selain mata itu." Ucapan dari Dei sama sekali tak membuat Naruto terkejut, sama sekali. Dia mengerti sebuah kekuatan yang besar membutuhkan pengorbanan yang besar pula.

" Apakah bisa, buah iblis yang aku makan dahulu dirubah kembali menjadi sebuah buah iblis lagi?" Pertanyaan yang seharusnya cukup sulit dijawab, namun tidak dengan Dei, dia mengerti maksud dari Naruto saat ini. " Tentu, setelah kekuatan dari Ryuuzaki kambali masuk kedalam tubuhmu, otomatis kekuatan lain yang ada didalam tubuhmu akan keluar seperti sedia kala." Naruto tersenyum mendengar penuturan dari Dei.

" Kekuatan apa yang dapat aku tiru?" Benar benar bocah yang sangat ingin tahu. " Semua kekuatan milik seseorang yang sudah kau sentuh." Jawaban dari Dei sukses membuat Naruto tersenyum evil, Dei pun begitu.

" aku menerimanya."

 **T . B . C**

 **Okey, akhirnya fic ini update juga, maaf akan keterlambatannya karena saya harus berrebut laptop dengan ibu saya hehehe. LUPAKAN. baiklah saatnya balas Review :**

 **Name ima : Apa Naruto akan menjadi pemimpin kelompoknya? Answer : dalam menjadi kelompok atau tidak, ini sedang saya fikirkan kembali, ada beberapa hal yang membuat saya agak bingung dalam hal tersebut.**

 **D14napink : terimakasih akan reviewnya, dan saya masih newbie jadi ya hehehe gimana gitu :p**

 **Nixaharu : Membuat Naruto mambuat suatu organisasi, serta memiliki elemen kristal. Answer : Untuk organisasi kayanya akan saya buat, dan untuk elemen kristal semua sudah tidak bisa lagi karena sudah terjawab diChapter ini.**

 **Toni Nak Nexad881 : tentang Pair dari Sasuke. Answer : Saya memang akan membuat pair dari Sasuke berbeda.**

 **Damrieo : Ch 1 : dalam fic ane akan berbeda vak :v ,,, Ch 2 : Hehehe, mau ane bikin beda alurnya bingung :v ,,, Ch 3 : Untuk mata dari Naruto, ane gabungin dari bentuknya ane ambil Leonardo dalam anime Kekkai Sensen, penutupnya ane bikin dari Nang In dalam Lost Saga, dan powernya sedikit ane ambil dari Kekkai Sensen dan karangan :v ,,, Ch 4 : Char Nang In ada diGame vak, dan terimakasih. ,,, ch 5 : Thank You. ,,, Ch 6 : tiga mata berarti tiga kali perubahan matanya vak. ,,, Ch 7 : Thank You ,,, Ch 8 : Dalam fic ini emang gak bakalan dark. ,,, Ch 9 : Rape Rape apaan vak -_-! ,,, Ch 10 : Engga lupa kalo itu vak, Cuma ane pengen focus ke Naru sama Menma dulu hehehe, dan akan saya keluarkan dalam sebuah kejutan :v. Thank udah review vak.**

 **Otra : Jutsu andalan beberapa mungkin, untuk chakra sudah terjawab dalam chapter ini.**

 **.792 : Ada tiga tapi yang dipake Cuma dua dan keluar lagi hehehe**

 **Ao yukihira : Ane tahu, tapi yaa Fem aja :v**

 **Raihan : Hehehe, sedikit kesalahan saya emang itu :v**

 **Okey makasih yang udah Review, dan yang review lanjut dan sebagainya ane pasti akan tetep lanjutin ini fic dan byee**

 **Komozaku Wooza Out**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kumagawa Naruto**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from naruto manga. But this fic is mine**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pair: Naruto x Shizuka , Menma x Haku , Sasuke x Sakura**

 **Warning : Typo, Alur Berantakan, Ide Pasaran (Maybe), OOC, OC, StrongNaru...GodLike**

 **Summary : Hanya karena warna mata dan chakra yang berbeda dari anggota keluarganya dia dianggap aib bagi keluarga dan desanya, kini dia dibuang, diasingkan, tak dianggap. Namun setelah bertemunya dia dengan seseorang kini dia akan kembali dan membawa perubahan yang besar.**

 **Warning :: Tidak Suka Jangan Baca!**

Chapter 12

Uzushiogakure, sebuah desa tempat dimana clan Uzumaki berdiri, yah Uzumaki sebuah clan yang ditakuti karena _Fuinjutsu_ nya yang terkenal sampai penjuru negara. Namun desa tersebut kini sudah terlihat rata dengan tanah akibat serangan dari desa besar, Kiri, Iwa dan Kumo. Namun tak ada yang tahu, seluruh warga, Shinobi dan Kunoichi yang selamat dalam penyerangan tersebut ditempatkan kedalam sebuah dimensi yang dibuat oleh Uzukage sebelumnya.

Sebuah _fuinjutsu_ yang berakibat fatal bagi sang Uzukage, nyawanyalah yang harus dia pertaruhkan. Hari yang menyedihkan tersebut bertambah akibat kematian dari sang Uzukage, namun hari tersebut pula dipilihlah Uzumaki Arashi sebagai Uzukage yang baru, walaupun begitu sebuah nama masih mereka kenang dihati mereka.

.

.

Didalam sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar, terlihat lebih dari sepuluh orang yang terlihat sedang membincangan sesuatu hal yang terlihat cukup penting, namun hal tersebut terhenti setelah dua orang yang masuk dengan aura yang menguar besar dari salah satu orang tersebut. " Naruto-kun!" Shizuka, gadis dengan rambut hitam yang diikat ekor kuda berlari cepat kearah Naruto dan memeluknya, entah kenapa wajah putih milik Shizuka kini menunjukan semburat merah saat melihat Naruto.

" Ada apa Shizuka-chan? Kau terlihat sangat bahagia?" Naruto bertanya seraya mulai melepas pelukan dari Shizuka dan setelahnya tangan kanan dia gunakan untuk mengusap lembut puncak kepala dari Shizuka, senyum dari mereka berdua tak luntur dari mimik wajah mereka. " entahlah Naruto-kun, saat melihatmu ada sesuatu yang mendorongku untuk memelukmu." Shizuka berucap dengan wajah yang semakin memerah, Dei yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya tersenyum kecil.

" Anakku sudah besar rupanya." Dei berucap dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya, Naruto yang mendengar ucapan dari sang ayah angkat hanya memiringkan wajahnya seraya memasang mimik wajah bingungnya, Dei yang melihat ekspresi dari Naruto hanya tertawa dan kemudian duduk disamping Arashi dan Taji.

" lebih baik kau segera membicarakan apa yang akan kau bicarakan Naruto." Dei berucap seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya, Naruto yang tahu akan maksud dari sang ayah mengangguk meng'iya'kan setalahnya dia berjalan bersama Shizuka untuk kembali duduk ditempat yang tadinya dia tinggalkan.

" Baiklah, siapa diantara kalian berlima yang menginginkan sebuah elemen tambahan, tepatnya elemen angin ?" Naruto mulai membuka suaranya seraya menatap kelima temannya yang saat ini menatapnya bingung, Naruto yang mengerti kebingungan dari teman temannya mulai merogoh bajunya untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu setelahnya nampak tiga buah yang terlihat aneh dimata semua yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut (Minus Dei.)

" Ini adalah _Akuma no Mi_ , buah iblis yang didapatkan Tou-san entah dari mana, ketiga buah ini masing masing memiliki nama, _Gasu Gasu no Mi_ buah bertipe Logia yang dapat mengubah tubuhmu menjadi Udara, kalian yang memakan buah ini pun juga dapat mengeluarkan sebuah teknik dari manipulasi udara yang sudah kalian kembangkan, contoh saat aku menghentikan gerakan seseorang, saat itu lah aku menggunakan kekuatan buah iblis ini yaitu menghentikan Oksigen yang ada didalam darah-"

"-Kedua, buah ini bernama Baku Baku, buah iblis bertipe Paramecia, jika kalian memakan benda apapun dengan kekuatan dari buah iblis ini, dipastikan benda tersebut akan keluar dari salah satu tubuh kalian yang sudah kalian pilih. Dan jika level pengunaan kalian sudah tinggi kalian dapat memakan jutsu serangan dan dapat mengembalikan dengan mudah selain _Genjutsu_ _ **.:"**_

" Terakhir, buah ini bernama Sube Sube, dan aku anjurkan untuk siapa saja yang ingin memakan buah iblis ini sebaiknya dia adalah seorang perempuan, buah iblis ini membuat yang memakannya menjadi licin, dan lebih langsing hampir seluruh serangan fisik tak akan mempan padanya, bagaimana?" Naruto menyudahi penjelasaanya, kelima bocah tadi menatap dengan cukup kagum pada kekuatan dari buah iblis yang dipegang Naruto saat ini.

" tunggu sebentar Nii-san, bukannya memanipulasi udara dan memakan jutsu itu adalah kekuatanmu?" Dari ucapan Menma barusan seluruh orang yang ada diruangan tersebut mengangguk meng'iya'kan perkatan dari Menma, Naruto yang mendengar ucapan dari Menma hanya tersenyum kecil.

" Ya, ini memang kekuatan ku dan aku ingin membaginya pada kalian." Naruto menjawab pertanyaan dari Menma denga sangat sangat tenang, Menma dan Sasuke yang mendengar penuturan dari Naruto maju kedepan bersamaan dengan Haku serta Shizuka. " Apa kalian mau?" Naruto bertanya seraya menyodorkan ketiga buah iblis yang kini berada dikedua tangannya.

Sasuke mengambil _Gasu Gasu no Mi_ , Shizuka mengambil _Baku Baku_ dan Haku mengambil _Sube Sube_ , dan dengan bersamaan mereka membuka mulut dan

HAP

GLEK HUUWWEEKKKKK

HUUAHAHAHAHA

Naruto yang mendengar suara orang muntah didepannya tertawa bersama dengan Dei yang kini juga ikut tertawa keras, Menma yang melihat kakaknya tertawa merasa bingung apakah kakaknya membohongi mereka?

" Apa apaan ini! Rasanya huek." Sasuke mengumpat walau masih dia tahan dengan wajah datarnya, namun berbeda dengan Shizuka dan Haku mereka kini hanya menatap Naruto tajam, Naruto yang merasakan killingintens didepannya dengan segera menghentikan tawanya. " Hahaha, ya memang seperti itu rasanya, tapi jangan kaget dengan kekuatannya." Setelah terhentinya ucapan dari Naruto tiga buah kunai dia lesatkan menuju Sasuke, Shizuka dan Haku.

Sasuke yang terkejut namun terlambat untuk menghindar akibat cepatnya lemparan kunai dari Naruto hanya dapat pasrah dengan kedua tangan yang dia silangkan didepan wajahnya untuk menghalau pergerakan dari kunai tersebut. Beda Sasuke beda Shizuka, dia entah karena apa membuka mulutnya walau tak sebesar Naruto. Sedangkan Haku, dia ingin merapatkan handsealnya namun terlambat.

Kunai kunai tadi tepat mengenai mereka bertiga, Sasuke pada tangannya, Shizuka didalam mulut sedangkan Haku pada lengan atas tangan kirinya, namun dari mereka bertiga sama sekali tak ada yang terluka sedikitpun. Tangan dari Sasuke berubah menjadi udara, sebuah kunai muncul dilengan kiri Shizuka dan kunai yang tadi menyerang Haku terlempar atau tepatnya meleset bak sebuah balok kayu diluncurkan pada lantai yang penuh akan air sabun.

" Bagaimana? Apa kalian puas?" Naruto angkat bicara, ketiga orang tadi menatap Naruto dengan lekat, mereka bertiga tersenyum dan mengangguk mantab setelahnya. " Arigatou Tebe/ Naruto-kun." Naruto yang mendengar ucapan dari ketiga temannya tersenyum enuh arti. " Baiklah baiklah, lebih baik kau teme dan Shizuka-chan kemari sebentar." Sasuke dan Shizuka yang mendengar ucapan dari Naruto sedikit bingung namun akhirnya menurut saja.

Setelah dekat, tangan kanan dari Naruto menyentuh pundak kiri Shizuka dan tangan kiri dari Naruto menyentuh pundak kanan dari Sasuke setelahnya-

 **Copy**

Sebuah cahaya kecil muncul dari telapak tangan Naruto, tak begitu lama hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang dari satu detik cahaya tersebut menghilang kembali. Naruto yang mengetahui jutsunya berhasil tersenyum kearah Sasuke dan Shizuka. " Baiklah bagaimana jika kita berlatih." Ucapan dari Naruto hanya diberi anggukan bingung dari semua yang ada disana minus Dei yang saat ini sedang tersenyum kecil kearah Naruto.

.

.

Disebuah gua yang cukup gelap, saat ini terlihat sekitar sepuluh orang yang sedang berdiri dimasing masing jari pada patung besar yang saat ini ada didepan mereka.

" Baiklah, aku disini bertugas untuk membagi kalian dalam misi misi yang akan kita jalankan selama tiga tahun ini aku ingin sebagian dari kalian mencari uang untuk kelangsungan kelompok ini, dan sebagian dari kalian mencari informasi tentang _Jinchuriki_ yang ada mulai dari ekor satu sampai ekor sembilan." Sebuah siluet dengan wajah yang tertindik nampak berbicara, dapat diketahui bahwa dia adalah Leader dalam kelompok tersebut.

.

.

SKIP TIME

Dikantor Hokage terlihat seorang laki laki berrambut kuning bersama beberapa orang tengah berbincang bincang, namun perbincangan tersebut terlihat tak begitu menyenangkan, dapat dilihat dari wajah sang hokage dan istrinya menatap kosong kedepannya tepatnya pada seorang kakek tua, laki laki berrambut putih panjang, seorang anbu dan dua orang jounin yang tengah berdiri didepan mereka.

" Apakah tak ada kabar sama sekali dari organisasi mata mata anda Jiraiya-sensei?" sang Hokage yang biasa dipanggil dengan nama Minato terlihat sangat serius saat melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut, namun jawaban yang dimintanya berbeda dengan apa yang dijawab dari sang Gama Sannin a.k.a Jiraiya, sebuah gerakan kecil berupa gelengan kecil sukses membuat sang Hokage berserta sang istri tertunduk lesu namun-

TOK TOK TOK

" Masuk." Sang Hokage menjawab dengan nada yang terdengar lemah, semua yang ada disana menatap kearah pintu tersebut dan nampaklah seorang wanita dengan pakaian yang didominasi warna putih dan merah, rambut hitam terurai sempurna. Dia berjalan masuk dengan perlahan seraya sedikit menundukkan wajahnya.

" Hokage-sama, saya melapor akan misi yang baru saja saya dan anggota saya selesaikan." Sang jounin yang diketahui bernama Kurenai Yuuhi memberikan sebuah gulungan yang kini diterima langsung oleh sang Hokage, dengan tenang sang Hokage membuka gulungan tersebut menatap dan membaca apa yang ada didalamnya setelahnya dia meletakkannya kembali diatas meja yang kini berada didepannya.

" Apakah ada tambahan lagi Kurenai?" Sang hokage menatap Kurenai dengan tatapan tenang, tak terlihat dari wajah tampang sedih dan rindu yang tadi dia perlihatkan pada orang orang yang tadi ada didalam, Kushina pun begitu sebuah senyum terulas diwajahnya.

" Ha'i Yondaime-sama, saat team kami melaksanakan misi kami bertemu dengan segerombolan bandit dan beberapa Missing-nin, pertarungan kami tak seimbang dan hampir membuat kami kehilangan nyawa, namun tujuh orang Shinobi muda datang menyelamatkan kami." Kurenai berhenti seraya menatap wajah sang Hokage yang terlihat cukup tertarik akan hal tersebut.

" Siapa mereka dan dari mana mereka berasal?" Sebuah pertanyaan dari sang Hokage yang ditunggu oleh Kurenai akhirnya terlontar, Kurenai tersenyum kecil yang sukses membuat semua yang ada disana cukup bingung akan hal tersebut.

" Kumagawa Naruto, Namikaze Uzumaki Menma, Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura Haruno, Shizuka, Yuki Haku serta satu lagi aku mendengarnya disebut dengan nama Uzumaki Taji."

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari tiga tahun mereka berenam berlatih didalam sebuah dimensi yang digunakan para warga Uzushiogakure untuk tinggal dan berlindung didalam sana. Perubahan yang sangat derastis nampak dari keenam bocah tersebut.

Naruto kini sudah hampir dapat menguasai kekuatan yang dia miliki saat ini, teknik meniru jutsu miliknya sudah hampir sempurna, dan dia menemukan sebuah kekuatan baru yang berasal dari kekuatan naga miliknya, sebuah jutsu yang membuat dirinya dapat mengambil separuh kekuatan dari serangan musuh yang dilancarkan padanya dan dapat dia gunakan sebagai kekuatan miliknya sendiri, namun setiap kekuatan selalu memiliki kelemahan.

Kelemahan dari kekuatannya adalah harus menunggu sepuluh detik untuk menggunakannya lagi, oleh karena itu dia hanya mengeluarkan kekuatannya dalam keadaan genting saja. Dan kekuatan hasil Copyannya dari Sasuke dan Shizuka sudah setara dengan pengguna aslinya, walaupun itu hanya kekuatan dari hasil copyannya.

Kekuatan dari Menma pun juga tak kalah dari sang kakak, kekuatan dari Kyuubi sudah dapat dia kontrol sampai batas enam ekor walaupun itu belum sempurna, elemen angin miliknya pun juga sudah dapat dia kontrol dengan baik sebuah jutsu original pun sudah dia ciptakan, sebuah jutsu angin yang mengelilingi tubuhnya bak armor yang dia beri nama _Ama fu_. Tak hanya itu saja, sebuah Sunshin yang dia kolaborasikan dengan elemen petir miliknya pun juga dia ciptakan dengan bantuan dari sang kakak.

Sasuke pun tak mau kalah dengan Menma, kekuatan elemen Api dan Petirnya juga tak kalah dari Menma, Sunshin angin hasil dari kekuatan _Akuma no Mi_ miliknya dia gunakan, jutsu jutsu original miliknya pun juga sudah dia ciptakan, bahkan beberapa jutsu ber'Rank S dia ciptakan bersama dengan Menma, sifat yang dahulunya tergila gila akan kekuatan memang masih melekat padanya, namun dia kini sudah mulai terbuka dengan kelima teman temannya.

Shizuka pun juga tak kalah dengan mereka para lelaki, dia kini tengah menyempurnakan sebuah eksperimen yang dilakukannya dengan Haku, penggabungan badan entah berhasil atau tidak sama sekali tak ada yang tahu, untuk _Akuma no Mi_ miliknya dia sudah melebihi kekuatan dari Naruto yang dahulu, dia mulai dapat memotong _Genjutsu_ yang membuatnya dapat mengendalikan sebagian tubuhnya, untuk elemen yang dia miliki dia dapat membuat sebuah jutsu yang disebut _Kekkai Touta_.

Hakulah yang paling meningkat pesat, _Akuma no Mi_ miliknya tak hanya dapat membuat tubuhnya kebal akan beberapa serangan walau dia mengetahui sebuah fakta bahwa _Akuma no Mi_ miliknya lemah akan elemen petir namun tubuhnya dapat memantulkan kembali serangan serangan yang ditujukan padanya, tak hanya itu _Hyoton_ miliknya semakin meningkat pesat saat dia menemukan seorang pengendali _Hyoton_ selain dirinya diUzushio ini.

Sedangkan untuk Sakura,bukan hanya kemampuannya saja yang berubah sikapnya yang dahulu FansGirl dari Sasuke dan Menma sudah menghilang, yang ada sekarang hanya rasa kagum pada kedua bocah tersebut, dan jika kalian tahu Sakura kini sudah dapat mengendalikan Human Strength yang saat itu hanya dapat dikuasai oleh Tsunade, begitu pula akan kemampuan Madic-ninnya, sangat tinggi walau masih dibawah Tsunade dan Shizune.

Saat ini terlihat mereka berenam sedang berdiri disebuah tanah lapang yang sangat luas untuk dijadikan sebuah arena pertarungan, namun tak hanya mereka saja didepan mereka nampak lebih dari seratus Jounin yang berdiri dengan senjata lengkap, disamping kiri dan kanan mereka nampak warga serta beberapa petinggi dari Uzushiogakure berdiri cukup jauh dari mereka, dapat diterka bahwa mereka saat ini akan mengadakan latih tanding.

" Baiklah, enam bocah spesial ini akan berlatih tanding dengan kalian semua, dari semua yang ada disini hanya Dei-sama sajalah yang mengetahui kekuatan dari mereka dan tak pernah Dei-sama membeberkan kekuatan penuh dari mereka berenam, oleh karena itu aku ingin melihat hasil latihan mereka berenam dalam latih tanding kali ini." Arashi, selaku Uzukage dari Uzushiogakure berucap dengan lantang, seluruh jounin yang ada disana mengangguk mengerti.

Namun Naruto yang tadinya berdiri tenang maju beberapa langkah saraya mengacungkan pedangnya kearah Jounin Jounin dari Uzushiogakure yang ada didepannya. " Aku ingin kalian semua mengeluarkan kekuatan kalian sesungguhnya, jangan menahannya sama sekali jika kalian ingin salah satu anggota tubuh kalian terlepas dari tubuh kalian." Naruto bertariak keras memprovokasi para Jounin, namun dapat dilihat oleh semua yang ada disana bahwa tak ada reaksi sama sekali dari para Jounin yang ada disana.

Naruto yang melihatnya dari balik kain yang menutupi matanya hanya tersenyum, dia tahu saat ini para Jounin itu sangatlah siap untuk melawan mereka berenam, mereka pastilah berfikir kenapa enam bocah yang tak diketahui sama sekali kekuatannya harus melawan mereka semua agar mereka tahu kekuatan dari bocah bocah itu.

" Kami tak akan menahannya sama sekali, kami tahu kalian spesial jadi aku tak akan menahan pertarungan ini walau aku harus membunuh kalian ataupun sebaliknya." Salah satu Jounin yang ada disana membalas ucapan Naruto dengan nada yang terdengar sangat mantap dan yakin, Naruto yang mendengarnya tersenyum kecil seraya menarik kain putih yang menutupi kedua bola matanya.

" Aku juga tak akan menahan ini,!" Naruto berteriak keras setelahnya dia membalikkan badannya menghadap adik dan teman temannya. " Jangan bunuh mereka, Uzushio masih membutuhkan kekuatan mereka." Anggukan dari teman temannya menjadi jawaban dari penuturan Naruto barusan. Keenam bocah tersebut pun sudah bersiap akan posisi masing masing setelahnya-

HAJIME

DUAR

SHANAROO

Sakura melompat tinggi seraya bertariak keras setalahnya sebuah hantaman tangannya ketanah membuat sebuah ledakan besar akibat kekuatan yang dia miliki, para Jounin yang melihat adanya bahaya mengarah pada mereka menghilang dengan cepat dan-

.

.

.

Tiga tahun sudah Naruto dan teman temannya berlatih didalam dimensi Uzushiogakure, dan hari ini setalah melakukan Latih Tanding yang dimenangkan oleh Naruto dan kawan kawannya walaupun mereka disulitkan dengan _Fuinjutsu_ yang digunakan oleh para Shinobi Uzushio, namun akhirnya mereka menang dengan telak tanpa adanya korban luka dari kedua belah pihak. Saat ini, terlihat mereka semua keenam bocah tersebut beserta seluruh penduduk Uzushio berdiri digerbang Uzushiogakure.

" Apakah kalian serius ingin pergi dari sini, seluruh warga Uzushio sangat menyukai kalian semua.?" Sang Uzukage menatap keenam bocah yang saat ini tersenyum kearah seluruh warga Uzushio, keenam bocah tersebut kini menatap sang Uzukage seraya tersenyum kearahnya. " Bukannya kami tak betah disini, namun kami masih membutuhkan pengalaman dalam segi pertarungan Ero-kage."

Naruto menjawab dengan tenang dan diakhiri dengan candaan khasnya, semua yang ada disana tertawa saat mendengar panggilan sayang dari Naruto pada sang Uzukage, mereka sudah tahu tentang mereka berdua, Rival yang berbeda umur itulah yang biasa mereka sebut saat melihat pertengkaran mereka.

" Kau jaga diri Naru-chan, dan kembalilah kekeluargamu." Kumagawa Dei terlihat tersenyum kearah Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar ucapan dari Dei pada awalnya menunjukkan tampang kesalnya namun akhirnya dia tersenyum. " Ha'i Otou-san, suatu saat aku akan membawa baka tou-san pada hadapan tou-san Minato." Naruto tersenyum seraya menunjukkan senyuman lima jarinya pada sang ayah angkat, semua yang ada disana pun ikut tersenyum.

Jika kalian tahu, sudah saatnya Naruto mulai menerima keluarganya kembali, dia dan Menma tahu, lebih dari ribuan kali Minato berusaha menemui Menma dengan _Hiraishin_ nya, namun mereka ada dalam sebuah dimensi yang akan benar benar sulit ditembus oleh jutsu apapun, dan kini Naruto mulai menerima Minato dan Kushina sebagai ibunya saat dia tahu bagaimana besar usaha Minato untuk menemui mereka berdua.

" Sasuke Uchiha, Shizuka, Yuki Haku dan Sakura Haruno kemarilah sebentar kami memiliki sesuatu untuk kalian." Dei memanggil mereka, dan dari belakang Dei berjalan dua orang yang tadi dilewati oleh Dei mereka Arashi dan Atarashi, Atarashi adalah adik kandung dari Arashi.

" Uchiha Sasuke, kau ahli dalam seni _Kenjutsu_ sama seperti Naruto, dia memegang pedang yang bernama Masamune dan ini adalah pedang Murasama rival dari pedang Masamune, dahulu kedua pedang ini saling beradu untuk menjadi yang terkuat, namun entah kenapa pedang ini terlihat tertarik padamu." Dei mengambil sebuah pedang dari _Fuinjutsu_ penyimpanannya, setelahnya dia memberikan pada Sasuke yang saat ini menatap pedang yang baru saja dia terima dari Dei.

" Pedang yang ringan." Gumaman dari Sasuke tersebut terdengar ditelinga dari Dei, Dei yang melihat gaya memegang pedang dari Sasuke terlihat tersenyum, samadengan saat melihat gaya Naruto memegang padangnya, Naruto yang memegang pedangnya dengan tangan kanannya dan mengarah kedepan sedangkan Sasuke memegang tangan kanannya dan mengarah pada belakangnya.

" Shizuka dan Yuuki Haku kemarilah." Arashi dan Atarashi memanggil Haku dan Shizuka untuk menghadap pada mereka, yah sekarang ini Haku dan Shizuka tengah berada didepan dari Arashi dan Atarashi untuk menerima hadiah perpisahan dari mereka, Arashi mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan yang entah apa isinya dan dia berikan pada Shizuka, Shizuka menerimanya dengan wajah yang terlihat bingung.

" Itu adalah gulungan _Kuchiyose_ , namanya adalah _Phoenix_ seekor burung api salah satu dari empat hewan legendaris dari Uzushiogakure, dia gila akan pertarungan, teteskan sedikit darahmu pada gulungan itu dan kau akan dapat memanggilnya kapan saja walaupun kau bukan berasal dari Uzushio, karena aku sudah mengubah sedikit sistem yang ada padanya. Aku percaya kau bisa." Arashi selesai akan penjelasannya, dan ucapan terimakasih telah terlontarkan dari Shizuka.

" Yuuki Haku, ini adalah sebuah scrool Jutsu dari clanmu, _Jutsu_ ini adalah jutsu elemen es yang sudah lama menghilang, aku mendapatkannya dari salah satu sahabatku yang berasal dari clanmu, dia tahu bahwa clanmu sebentar lagi akan menghilang oleh karena itu dia menitipkannya padaku, aku percaya kau dapat membangkitkan lagi clanmu seperti dahulu bersama dengan Menma." Sedikit rona merah terlihat diwajah putih nan manis dari Haku saat menerima scrool gulungan tersebut.

Tak hanya Haku, Menma pun juga mengeluarkan sedikit rona merah pada wajahnya yang sukses membuat Naruto tertawa terbahak bahak.

" Dan kau Sakura Haruno, ini akan sedikit lama." Dei terlihat memegang kepala dari Sakura, dan-

ARRGGH

Teriakan yang tak begitu keras terlontar dari mulut mungil Sakura, setelahnya setitik cahaya memancar dari dalam sarung tangan yang selalu Sakura gunakan, Sakura yang sudah mulai sadar walau beberapa kali rintihan kesakitan masih dia keluarkan berusaha membuka kedua sarung tangannya, dan-

" Ini apa Dei-sama?" Sakura bertanya pada Dei dengan wajah yang telihat bingung seraya mengarahkan tatapannya pada Dei yang saat ini tengah tersenyum padanya, Dei berjalan mengarah pada Sakura yang masih menunjukkan ekspresi bingungnya. " Itu adalah segel _Fuinjutsu_ yang kami gunakan untuk menambah kekuatan dalam hal medis, dan kau adalah salah satu Medic-nin terbaik yang aku jumpai walau kau masih memiliki umur yang relatif muda."

Dei mengucapkannya dengan nada yang terdengar bersemangat, begitu pula dengan Sakura sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri mendapatkan salah satu _Fuinjutsu_ yang berasal dari Uzushio. " Arigatou Dei-sama." Sakura berucap dengan nada yang terdengar sangat bersemangat saat mengucapkan terimakasih pada Dei barusan.

" Baiklah, kembalilah keNaruto dan Menma mereka terlihat bosan menunggu kalian." Ucapan Arashi barusan sukses membuat keempat bocah tersebut tersenyum kearahnya, mereka berempat berjalan kearah Menma dan Naruto yang masih tetap pada posisi mereka semula, setelah sampai senyum terpampang diwajah keenam bocah tadi.

Lambaian tangan dari seluruh warga Uzushiogakure menghantar kepergian keenam bocah yang akan kembali kedesa seraya membawa jutaan kejutan bagi dunia shinobi.

SKIP TIME

Konohagakure no Sato, terlihat dua orang laki laki yang berbeda usia tengah berdiri dengan kunai cabang tiga dan sebuah tongkat yang dipengang oleh masing masing dari mereka berdua, Namikaze Minato dan Hiruzen Sarutobi ya merekalah kedua laki laki itu, sang Yondaime dan Sandaime Hokage tengah melakukan latih tanding dilapangan yang luas tepatnya sebuah lapangan yang berada diatas patung hokage.

Tetesan keringan terlihat dikedua wajah mereka. " ayo kita selesaikan latihan ini Minato." Hiruzen bersiap dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang sudah dia tempelkan satu sama lain, Minato yang melihat hal itu pun juga ikut merapatkan segel tangannya. " Aku tak akan kalah Sandaime-sama." Minato dan Hiruzen mulai merapatkan handseal mereka masing masing setelahnya.

 **Katon : Ryuu Endan**

 **Fuuton : Uzugami**

Sebuah kepala naga api meluncur kearah Minato, dan dari mulut Minato muncul pula sebuah pusaran angin yang mengelilingi kepala naga api yang barusaha dikeluarkan oleh Hiruzen namun-

ODAMA RASENGAN

Sebuah bola chakra sukses menghancurkan kedua jutsu yang baru saja bertemu satu sama lainnya, Minato da Hiruzen menatap dari mana datangnya bola chakra yang mereka kenal tersebut dan disana nampaklah bocah yang mereka kenal tengah berdiri bersama empat orang yang mereka kenal pula.

" Kau Menma?" Minato nampak masih ragu akan siapa yang saat ini berdiri didepannya, Hiruzen pun juga sedikit terkejut saat melihat siapa yang berdiri didepannya dan menghancurkan jutsu yang baru saja dia lontarkan pada Minato. " Ya Otou-san, ini anakmu Uzumaki Namikaze Menma!" Dengan semangat Menma menacungkan jempolnya pada sang ayah, dengan Hiraisinnya Minato berpindah dengan cepat kearah dimana Menma berada dan memeluknya dengan erat. ( OOC banget yak -_-) namun-

DUGH

" Ittai, kenapa kau memukulku tou-san!" dengan wajah yang dibuatnya kesal Menma menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan Horor saat dirasakannya sebuah pukulan kecil yang didapatnya dari sang ayah. " Dari mana saja kau selama tiga tahun ini Menma." Dengan senyum yang tak luntur dari wajahnya Minato bertanya pada Menma.

" Hehe berlatih." Begitu pula dengan Menma wajahnya pun tak lepas dari senyuman yang diarahkannya pada sang ayah. " Ehem, sepertinya ada yang dilupakan disini." Sebuah suara terdengar dari arah belakang Minato, Minato yang mendengar suara Hiruzen hanya berbalik seraya tertawa kecil kearahnya.

Menma berjalan kearah Hiruzen dan setelahnya dia memeluknya erat. " Aku pulang Jiji."

" Kau tambah besar Menma, dan dimana Kakak bodohmu itu?" Hiruzen melihat sekelilingnya, dan yang ditemukannya hanya Sasuke, Shizuka, Haku dan Sakura yang tersenyum kearahnya minus Sasuke. Minato yang tahu maksud dari sang Hokage sedikit menunduk sedih akan hal tersebut.

" Dia sedang ada sedikit urusan Jiji, mungkin dia akan sampai nanti malam." Menma tersenyum kearah Hiruzen yang saat ini sudah melepas pelukannya pada Menma. " Baiklah Tou-san, Jiji, aku dan teman teman mau mencari teman teman yang lainnya, aku ingin mengajak mereka spparing dan mau sedikit pamer pada mereka hehe." Menma sedikit tertawa setelahnya-

DUGH

" Baka, kau bilang pamer, orang tua itu akan memukulimu dengan rotan kalau kau pamer Baka!" Haku yang berdiri dibelakang Menma sukses menghantarkan sedikit bogem mentahnya pada Menma yang saat ini sedang dalam posisi yang benar benar tak elit baginya.

" Bisakah kau sedikit lembut padaku Haku-chan." Menma berdiri dan menatap Haku dengan sebuah benjolan dikepalanya. " Mereka sudah berpacaran Yondaime-sama, jadi maklumi mereka." Sasuke berucap dengan nada yang datar, dan kata kata yang terlontar dari Sasuke barusan sukses membuatnya mendapat tatapan horor dari Haku dan Menma.

" Apa?! Itu Fakta." Masih dengan ekspresi yang sama Sasuke membalas tatapan dari Menma dan Haku barusan, desahan panjang keluar dari mulut Menma dan jangan tanya lagi wajah Haku saat ini sudah benar benar memerah padam akibat hal itu. " Benarkan itu Menma?!" Minato nampak mulai mengintrogasi Menma, sedangkan Menma saat ini hanya dapat menyembunyikan raut wajahnya antara takut dan malu, dan jawaban dari Menma berasal dari sebuah anggukan kecil kepalanya.

" Kushina harus tau akan hal ini, dia pasti akan senang." Ucapan Minato bagai segenang air ditengah gurun yang panas bagi Menma, senyumnya benar benar mengembang saat ini. " Ja-Jadi Otou-san tak marah?"

" Kenapa harus marah, anakku sekarang sudah besarkan?" Menma yang mendengarnya tersenyum lebar dan melompat tinggi. " Baiklah, mari kerumahku kita rayakan kembalinya kalian keKonoha."

SKIP

Malam telah tiba, terlihat seorang bocah laki laki dengan penutup matanya berjalan perlahan menuju sebuah gerbang besar yang diketahui bernama Konoha, dia berhenti sejenak saat sudah melewati gerbang tersebut setelahnya dia menolehkan kepalanya kearah kiri dan dapat dia lihat dua orang shinobi yang saat ini membulatkan matanya dan membuka mulutnya saat menatap kearahnya.

Bocah tersebut berjalan kearah dimana kedua shinobi itu berada setelah sampai diangkatlah penutup mata yang saat ini dia gunakan. " Selamat Malam Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san." Sebuah sapaan kecil dia lontarkan pada Izumo dan Kotetsu yang masih dalam keadaan terkejutnya. " Na-Naruto?" keduanya mengeluarkan sebuah kata kata yang sama, Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil untuk menanggapi hal tersebut.

" Jangan laporkan kedatanganku pada siapa pun, aku ingin membuat sebuah kejutan bagi Konoha saat ini." Setelah ucapan tersebut selesai, sebuah kobaran api menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dan terpaan angin sukses membuat seluruh tubuhnya menghilang. " Ka-kau melihatnya Kotetsu/Izumo?" dengan bersamaan keduanya bertanya satu sama lain.

" Dia semakin kuat saja."

Pindah Scene

Dikediaman dari Yondaime Hokage saat ini sedang diadakan sebuah pesta kecil kecilan yang dihadiri Hiruzen, Shisui, dan para Rokkie. Dapat dilihat kebahagiaan terpancar diwajah mereka namun hal tersebut tak berlangsung lama setelah-

DUAR

Pintu dari kediaman sang Hokage terlepas dari engselnya saat sebuah kaki berhasil membuatnya terlempar, dengan refleks yang terlatih seluruh orang yang ada diruangan itu menghindarinya. " Minato Namikaze! Aku menunggumu diTraining Ground diatas patung Hokage, panggil semua Jounin dan Chunin yang kau butuhkan, aku menantangmu bertarung!"

" Apa maksudmu Nii-san! Apa maksudmu dengan ini!" Menma berteriak kearah dimana Naruto berdiri, namun sedikit demi sedikit tubuh dari Naruto mulai menghilang ditelan api yang berkobar menutupi tubuhnya. " aku juga menunggumu Menma!" Dengan berakhirnya ucapan Naruto barusan menghilanglah dengan sempurna tubuh dari Naruto dalam kobaran api.

" Mi-Minato." Kushina berucap dengan mata yang mulai berkaca kaca, semua yang ada disana benar benar terkejut akan apa yang barusan dilakukan oleh Naruto, menantang bertarung sang ayah kandung dengan terang terangan didepan seluruh Rokkie dan keluarganya.

" Aku harus kesana." Minato berucap dengan nada tegas yang sukses membuat semua yang ada disana terkejut bukan main. " Panggil semua Jounin dan Chunin, juga Anbu yang ada diKonoha, perintahkan semuanya untuk menjaga arena pertarunganku dengan Naruto, dan jika aku mati disini jangan penjarakan atau membunuh Naruto, laksanakan!" semua yang ada disana benar benar terkejut bukan main saat ini, sebelum mereka bertanya lebih lanjut Minato sudah menghilang dengan kilatan kuningnya.

" Sandaime-sama, apa yang harus kita lakukan saat ini." Terlihat Shisui saat ini benar benar kalut akan hal tersebut, begitu pula dengan Sandaime a.k.a Hiruzen walau saat ini dia benar benar terkejut akan apa yang dilakukan cucu kesayangannya dia masih dapat mengkontrol emosinya. " Lakukan yang diperintahkan Minato, kalian juga para Rokkie, laksanakan apa yang diperintahakn Minato, panggil seluruh Anbu, Jounin dan Chunin segera."

Dengan titah dari sang Sandaime, semua yang ada disana segera menghilang namun tidak dengan Menma, Kushina dan Naruko. Walaupun Naruko masih kecil dia mengerti akan situasi ini, dia hanya bisa menanggis dalam diam, Menma terdiam akibat hal tersebut sedangkan Kushina dia menanggis seraya memeluk Naruko.

" Kita harus kesana Kushina, aku tahu Naruto sudah tak dapat menahan amarahnya lagi saat ini." Ucapan dari Hiruzen membuat tanggis dari Kushina semakin menjadi jadi, tanpa menunggu lagi Hiruzen memegang tangan dari Kushina dan Menma setelahnya mereka menghilang dengan Sunshin dari Hiruzen.

.

.

.

Training Groud diatas patung Hokage terlihat ratusan orang sedang berdiri, seluruh Anbu, Jounin dan Chunin berdiri menghadap seorang bocah yang saat ini membawa sebuah pedang panjang yang dipegangnya ditangan kanannya, namun tak berapa lama sebuah gumpalan asap muncul disamping Minato.

" Hiks, Naruto, apa yang akan kau lakukan pada ayahmu Naruto." Kushina berteriak keras disela tanggisnya, Minato yang melihat siapa yang datang menatapnya. " Aku ? aku hanya ingin menantang dia bertarung melawanku, aku ingin melihat seberapa besar kemampuan orang yang kalian panggil Hokage, atau kau dan Menma juga ingin ikut bertarung melawanku, atau Jiji juga atau bahkan kalian?" Naruto terlihat sangat tenang saat menjawab pertanyaan dari Kushina barusan.

Semua yang ada disana cukup terkejut akan apa yang dikatakan Naruto, terlebih lagi seluruh orang yang mengenal Naruto luar dalam, tak terfikir oleh mereka akan hal yang Naruto lakukan saat ini. " Apa kau gila Naru-chan, apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan sampai sampai kau ingin melawan seluruh Shinobi Konoha.!" Shisui terlihat mulai naik pitam akibat ucapan dari Naruto barusan.

" Hahaha, Uchiha Shisui apa kau lupa satu batalion Jounin dari Kirigakure pernah aku habisi hanya dengan mata ini!" Naruto berteriak seraya menarik lepas penutup matanya, pancaran energi yang kuat dirasakan oleh semua yang ada disana, bahkan Naruko menanggis keras saat merasakan pancaran energi ini.

" Ohh, Naruko-chan maafkan Nii-chanmu ini sampai membuatmu menanggis." Ucapan tenang dari Naruto dia keluarkan seraya melemparkan penutup matanya kesembarang arah, Menma terlihat marah akan apa yang dilakukan sang kakak dengan cepat dia mengeluarkan enam ekor _Kyuubi_ dari belakang tubuhnya dan hal itu sukses membuat semua yang ada disana kembali terkejut.

Sasuke, Haku, Shizuka, dan Sakura pun tak ingin hal ini terjadi, mereka berjalan dan berdiri tepat didepan sang Hokage dan juga sejajar dengan Menma, Sasuke menarik pedangnya dengan tangan kanannya, Haku mengubah kedua tangannya menjadi es, kedua kaki dan tangan Shizuka memunculkan kobaran api yang besar, sedangkan Sakura dia menarik sarung tangan kirinya yang mulai bercahaya.

" Kami tak akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi Naruto-kun!, sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan !" Shizuka berteriak keras kearah Naruto, Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa sebentar dan mulai menatap serius kearah semua yang ada disana.

" Keinginan ya?! Mungkin aku menginginkan KEMATIAN!"

 **T . B . C**

 **Hihihi telat lagi ya Upnya hehe, maaf alasan saya seperti biasa, rebutan laptop sama ibu saya hehe, ya buat chap ini mungkin akan banyak Typonya karena seminggu kedepan saya tak akan memegang laptop dan chap ini saya ketik dimalam hari saat ibu saya udah tidur hehehe. Baiklah baiklah saatnya bala Review :**

 **Ay : Hehehe, Naruto tak akan menjadi Copy Ninja, hanya saja dia akan dikenal sebagai Copy Ninja kedua setelah Kakashi.**

 **Senju-Nara Shira : 1: Udah Update hehe. 2: Pair Naruto hanya Shizuka saja. 3: Ettooo, rahasia kayanya :v 4: Untuk masalah Danzo biar diurus Sasuke hehhee 5: Menuju Uzushio ya, sebenarnya saya mau buat mereka tersesat dan melihat Uzushio tapi ya terlanjur kebuat begitu hehehe. 6: Tujuannya Konoha. 7: Untuk Oro-Pedo masih saya pikirin lagi ini hehehe. 8: Tidak akan belajar Senjutsu.**

 **Rozinamikaze : Dalam Fic ini saya buat masih utuh dalam sebuah dimensi yang dibuat Uzukage sebelumnya.**

 **Thiyahrama : Hehehe, kayanya sih begitu :v**

 **Nameboe-sama : Tak semua emosi atau ekspresi wajah dapat dihilangkan kan? Keterkejutan itu pasti akan selalu ada dan itu salah satu ekspresi yang tak dapat dihilangkan. Coba aja kalo anbu root itu ada didunia nyata coba deh kagetin dia hehehehe ngelantur :v**

 **xXx : Terlalu Over Power, kekuatan ini aja udah Over Power bagi saya :v**

 **Raitogecko : Untuk DF terjawab diChapter ini, dan untuk** _ **Kuchiyose**_ **masih ane fikirin lagi.**

 **Uzukage Menma : Hehehe, biar cepet mati sih :v**

 **D14napink : Bagi orang Jawa bilangnya "Gen ra puo puo" Biar gak serakah, Garuda dalam Fic ini adalah** _ **Kuchiyose**_ **terkuat dari yang lain, dan Unicorn adalah yang terkecil jadi saling melengkapi**

 **GRIEGEIRIEA : Etoo, ane buat sendiri dan sedikit ane ubah dari kekuatan keturunan keempat dari Ootsutsuki yang ada diBoruto The Movie itu :v**

 **.792 : Gak akan semudah itu dalam mengCopynya vak :v**

 **Felix : Ini FanFiction okey, dunia dimana kita menyalurkan IMAJINASI, bebas kita mau menyalurkan imajinasi kita, apa ini Fic pertama yang kau baca? Atau memang kau Flamer? Jika iya baca diatas ya**

 **Uchiha Madara 007 : Untuk** _ **Kuchiyose**_ **mungkin sudah hilang, dan untuk kekuatan matanya masih bisa dia gunakan tanpa chakra.**

 **SangDewaFardhal : Dfnya dikasihkan dan itu terjawab diatas :v**

 **Okey thank's buat yang udah Review, dan untuk masalah DF atau Pair semua terjawab diChap ini, dan janji saya sudah saya buat diatas sedikit mengecewakan memang hehehe.**

 **Komozaku Wooza Out**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kumagawa Naruto**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto manga. But this fic is mine**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pair: Naruto x Shizuka , Menma x Haku**

 **Warning : Typo, Alur Berantakan, Ide Pasaran (Maybe), OOC, OC, StrongNaru...GodLike**

 **Summary : Kembalinya Naruto kedalam keluarganya bukan akhir dari perjalanannnya, namun itu semua adalah awal bagi perjalanannya, bersama dengan adik dan sahabat sahabatnya dia akan mencoba untuk melindungi apa yang menurutnya pantas untuk dilindungi. GantiSummary, GagalSummaryLagi, RombakRombak.**

 **Warning : DLDR (Don't Like, Don't Read)**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **Loji : Terjawab diChapter ini**

 **Thiyahrama : Semua terjawab diChapter ini.**

 **Lusy922 : Terjawab diChapter ini**

 **Griegeiriea : Terjawab diChapter ini.**

 **Gin Kazami : Karena mereka tahu Naruto akan datang walaupun terlambat, dan Menma telah mengatakannya.**

 **D14napink : Karena Naruto sudah tak dapat bertemu lagi dengan Nang In, dan untuk naga yang bersemayam didalam tubuh Naruto akan diperlihatkan jika sudah saatnya.**

 **.792 : Ehehehe, ya memang sengaja :v**

 **Azzel Da Tenshi : Muehehehehehe**

 **Dan untuk yang mereview lanjut atau sebagainya, saya pasti akan melanjutkan Fic kesayangan saya ini :v , dan juga, selamat membaca.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Malam yang seharusnya tenang diKonohagakure no Sato, namun semua itu hanya sebuah angan angan para Shinobi Konoha, ya saat ini mereka tengah menyaksikan pertarungan antara Sang Hokage yang dibantu oleh lima bocah yang salah satunya adalah anak kandungnya, dan jika kalian tahu lawan sang Hokage adalah sang buah hati yang dahulu sempat dia buang ah bukan namun hanya sekedar tak diterima didalam keluarganya.

Dan kelima bocah yang membantunya dalam pertarungan tersebut adalah Namikaze Uzumaki Menma, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Shizuka dan Yuki Haku. Kelima bocah yang baru saja kembali dari perjalanan mereka mencari sebuah pengalaman diluar dinding Konohagakure. Namun yang mengejutkan disini adalah lawan dari mereka berenam, seorang bocah yang dahulunya benar benar dicampakan oleh seluruh warga Konohagakure.

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto atau yang kini bernama Kumagawa Naruto, putra sulung dari sang Hokage, entah apa yang baru saja menyambar kepalanya sampai sampai Naruto memiliki pemikiran untuk bertarung dengan sang ayah. Semua Shinobi Konoha bahkan sang Sandaime Hokage tak mengerti kenapa Naruto sampai mengambil jalan seperti sekarang ini.

Sudah beberapa kali Naruto menyarangkan pukulan dengan tenaga penuhnya pada seluruh wajah dari keenam orang yang saat ini menjadi lawannya, namun tak hanya dia yang memberi pukulan namun keenam orang yang menjadi lawannya pun beberapa kali menyarangkan pukulan dan tebasan pedang kepadanya. Saat ini mereka menjauh untuk mengambil jeda dalam pertarungan dan yang dia tahu saat ini jubah miliknya sudah mendapat tanda segel Hiraishin dari sang ayah.

" Cukup mengesankan dan menyenangkan." Ucapan datar keluar dari mulut Naruto disusul dengan senyuman meremehkan dari Naruto, kelima bocah yang tak lain sahabat dan adiknya menatap Naruto dengan tajam, marah pasti, terkejut tentu saja. Mereka tak mengerti alur pikiran bocah yang dari dulu sangat misterius itu.

Namun tak semua pikiran yang berkecambuk dalam otak mereka harus mereka hentikan dahulu saat melihat Naruto memasang kuda kuda seraya menarik keluar pedang hitam kesayangannya, kelima bocah yang melihat kuda kuda dari Naruto saat ini terkejut, mereka tahu kuda kuda yang akan dikeluarkan Naruto saat ini.

Naruto menarik pedangnya seraya melompat tinggi, beberapa kali tebasan dia lancarkan kearah dimana keenam orang itu berada dan-

TRANK TRANK TRANK

Gelombang kejut dengan kekuatan yang cukup untuk memotong batu tertahan oleh enam buah rantai yang keluar dari dalam tanah, Minato yang tahu rantai itu milik siapa segera membalikkan badannya dan tatapan lurus kearah dimana sang istri berdiri dengan rantai yang keluar dari pungungnya.

Kushina Uzumaki sang istri dari Yondaime Hokage berjalan kearah dimana Minato berada dengan melewati lebih dari lima orang Jounin dan Anbu yang melindunginya, beberapa kali Anbu dan Jounin itu menahan Kushina namun sebuah pukulan keras selalu dia layangkan pada perut dan wajah dari Shinobi yang menahannya.

CRIING

Suara tertariknya sebuah pedang dari dalam sarungnya terdengar, dapat mereka lihat Kushina kini memegang sebuah pedang yang baru saja dia dapatkan dari seorang Anbu yang saat itu membawa senjatanya. " Jika kematian yang kau inginkan dariku dan Minato aku akan bertarung sampai titik darah penghabisan melawanmu Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto!" Kushina bertariak seraya mengacungkan pedang yang didapatnya tadi kearah Naruto.

Semua yang ada disana terkejut bukan main saat mendengar ucapan dari Kushina saat itu, Hiruzen Sarutobi yang saat ini menggendong Naruko yang tengah menanggis pun tak dapat menahan ekspresi terkejutnya. " Kalian semua tahan Naruto, jangan membunuhnya buat dia pingsan cepat." Hiruzen berteriak dengan sangat keras, semua Shinobi dan Kunoichi yang mendengar ucapan dari Hiruzen segera melaksanakan tugas mereka.

Dalam hitungan detik seluruh Shinobi Konoha mengepung Naruto dalam sebuah lingkaran besar, Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut hanya tersenyum dengan rambutnya yang menutupi wajahnya. Namun posisi tersebut tak bertahan lama saat ratusan bola api bergerak kearahnya, dan-

" Apa yang terjadi!"

" Hi-Hilang?!"

Berbagai ungkapan dan ekspresi dilontarkan dan diperlihatkan dari seluruh Ninja yang melihat hilangnya jutsu jutsu mereka. Bahkan Minato dan Kushina pun tak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi mereka. " Jangan buang buang chakra kalian, Naruto dapat menyerap seluruh Jutsu!" Menma berteriak lantang pada seluruh Shinobi Konoha.

Sasuke berlari cepat kearah Naruto seraya tangan kanannya memegang pedang yang masih berada didalam sarungnya yang berada dibelakang tubuhnya, kecepatan yang tak dapat dilakukan oleh seorang Genin biasa. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke berlari kearahnya tak tinggal diam, dengan Masamune yang berada ditangannya dia akan melawan Murasama yang berada ditangan Sasuke.

TRANK TRANK TRANK

Suara dentingan pedang terdengar nyaring ditelinga seluruh Shinobi, beberapa goresan pedang diterima Naruto dan Sasuke, namun seluruh serangan dari Naruto tak membuat luka apapun pada Sasuke yang memakan _Gasu Gasu no Mi_ pemberiannya. Naruto melompat mundur saat melihat Sasuke merapatkan handsealnya. " Tak berguna!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat dan muncullah kobaran api dikedua tangannya namun-

BUGH

Sebuah kaki sukses membuat Naruto harus terlempar kesamping kanannya, Kushina sukses mendaratkan sebuah tendangan pada lengan kiri dari Naruto. Naruto yang melihat siapa yang menendangnya hanya tersenyum manis dalam tunduknya. Sasuke yang sudah selesai akan handsealnya melompat tinggi, Menma yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke pun ikut merapatkan handsealnya.

 **Katon : Faiashotto**

 **Fuuton : Daitoppa**

Menma yang sudah berada disamping dari Sasuke yang tengah melayang diudara ikut menembahkan jutsunya pada jutsu Sasuke, dari mulut Sasuke keluar api api kecil bak peluru yang dikeluarkan oleh senapan AK 47 ditambah dengan angin yang dikeluarkan oleh Menma menambah kuatlah jutsu gabungan antara Sasuke dan Menma.

Kushina mengeluarkan rantai chakranya yang kini bergerak mengarah pada Naruto. Naruto yang melihat serangan gabungan ber'Rank S dari Sasuke dan Menma serta rantai chakra dari sang ibu kembali tersenyum dia mengarahkan tangannya ketanah dan-

BUM BU BUM BUM BUM BUM

Puluhan suara ledakan terdengar keras, Sasuke dan Menma yang saat ini sudah berada diatas tanah menatap kearah kepulan asap yang saat ini membumbung tinggi.

" A-apakah berhasil?" Sebuah pertanyaan dilontarkan oleh salah satu Chunin yang berdiri dekat Menma dan Sasuke. " Jika aku jadi kau, aku tak akan berspekulasi seperti itu." Sasuke berucap dengan nada datarnya, kepulan asap yang tadi membumbung tinggi mulai menipis dan menipisnya kepulan asap tersebut sukses membuat semua shinobi yang ada disana terkejut bukan main, disana berdiri Naruto dengan kedua tangannya yang menyala biru dan merah.

Sasuke, Menma, Haku, Shizuka dan Sakura yang melihat perubahan Naruto saat ini terkejut bukan main. Mereka tahu, jika Naruto sudah memasuki modenya saat ini dia akan sangat sangat menakutkan sama seperti saat mereka keluar dari dimensi Uzushio dan Shizuka harus terluka parah saat bertarung dengan hampir seratus Missing-nin yang masuk dalam sebuah organisasi.

Menma yang melihat perubahan Naruto mendecih kesal, Sasuke pun tak berbeda jauh dengan ekspresi dari Menma, namun bedanya dia tak mengeluarkan suara apapun dan hanya merubah kedua pupil matanya menjadi sesuatu yang dicari cari oleh berbagai orang terlebih lebih Orochimaru _Mangekyou Sharingan_.

Menma yang melihat Naruto menatap kearahnya mulai memasang ekspresi marahnya, tak mau membuang waktu lagi dengan segera dia mengeluarkan ekor _Kyuubi_ nya lagi. Namun sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. " Menma sudah biarkan kakakmu mengambil nyawaku." Dengan ucapan dari sang Yondaime Hokage semua yang ada disana terkejut bukan main lebih lebih Menma dan Kushina.

" Mi-Minato?" Kushina menatap Minato dengan tatapan tak percaya, ya benar benar tak percaya dengan jalur yang dipilih dari sang suami tercintanya. " Aku tak ingin ada yang terluka lagi disini, dan ini adalah caraku meminta maaf untuk kelakuanku dahulu pada Naruto." Ucapan dari Minato sukses membuat tetesan air mata dari Kushina semakin deras.

" Akhirnya kau menyerah Minato!" Naruto berteriak keras saat melihat Minato berjalan padanya, Kushina yang melihat apa yang dilakukan Minato terkejut bukan main. " Minato!" Kushina melompat mendekat kearah dimana Minato berada. " Aku ikut denganmu." Ucapan Kushina yang saat ini sedang menyeka air matanya sukses membuat Minato membulatkan matanya.

" Kau tak perlu melakukannya Kushina biar ak-"

" Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama denganmu Minato." Kushina memotong ucapan dari Minato, seluruh Shinobi yang melihat kejadian ini benar benar geram, bahkan Hiruzen sudah mengeluarkan tongkat kesayangannya.

" Jangan biarkan Minato dan Kushina melakukan hal itu!" Hiruzen bertariak keras, seluruh Shinobi dan Kunoichi yang ada disana berlari menuju Minato, Kushina dan Naruto, tak ketinggalan lima bocah yang ikut dalam perjalanan mereka dengan Naruto, berbagai handseal dirapalkan oleh seluruh Shinobi dan Kunoichi yang ada disana, puluhan Kunai dan Shuriken melayang melesat cepat kearah Naruto namun-

 **BARIER**

BUUMMMM

BUUUMMM

Ledakan ledakan besar tercipta namun dari seluruh serangan para Shinobi dan Kunoichi yang ada disana tak ada satupun yang terkena pada Naruto, dan tak ada satu pun Ninja yang ada disana dapat mendekat kearah Minato dan Kushina. Kepulan asap membumbung tinggi menutupi apa yang ada didalamnya.

Sedikit demi sedikit asap tersebut mulai menghilang dan nampaklah ketiga orang tadi masih berdiri dengan tenang disana dengan Naruto yang merentangkan kedua tangannya pada sisi kiri dan kanan tubuhnya, dan dari luar nampaklah sebuah _Kekkai_ yang sukses menahan seluruh serangan dari puluhan Shinobi yang ada disana. Semua yang ada disana benar benar terkejut akan apa yang dilakukan Naruto saat ini.

" Kalian semua tak akan ada yang dapat menembus _Kekkai_ ini, jika kalian tak percaya cobalah sebelum kepala dari Hokage kalian terpisah dengan badannya begitu pula dengan istrinya!" Naruto bertariak keras, ratusan umpatan keluar dari seluruh Shinobi yang ada disana, Minato dan Kushina nampak tertunduk dengan tetesan air mata yang mulai keluar dari pelupuk mata mereka.

" Sandaime-sama, jika aku mati saat ini aku mohon kembalilah menjadi Hokage dan pimpin Konoha seperti dahulu." Minato berbicara pada Hiruzen yang saat ini berada diluar _Kekkai_ yang dibuat Naruto, Hiruzen yang saat ini benar benar marah pada Naruto melompat tinggi dengan tongkat yang ada ditangannya dengan cepat tongkat tersebut dia arahkan pada _Kekkai_ yang dibuat Naruto dan-

TAK

DUMM

Saat tongkatnya menyentuh _Kekkai_ Hiruzen terpental dengan keras walaupun masih sempat ditangkap oleh Kakashi. Menma dan Sasuke mencobanya _Chidori_ dan _Rasengan_ mereka gabungkan pada tangan kanan dan kiri mereka berdua, berlari cepat dan berusaha memukulkan pada _Kekkai_ tersebut namun nihil, tak ada sedikitpun bekas yang terlihat disana.

Shizuka pun mencoba membuka mulutnya untuk menyedot _Kekkai_ tersebut. " Tak akan dapat kau serap Shizuka-chan, aku tahu satu kelemahan lagi pada kekuatanmu itu." Naruto berucap dengan tenang seraya menatap kearah Shizuka yang saat ini mulai kelelahan. Naruto tersenyum dan berjalan tenang kearah Minato dan Kushina seraya menarik pedangnya.

" Berhenti Naruto!"

" Bangsat, apa yang mau kau lakukan pada Hokage-sama bangsat!"

" Akan aku bunuh kau bangsat!"

Berbagai teriakan yang menandakan kekesalan dari seluruh Shinobi Konoha keluar, namun semua hal tersebut hanya menambah mengembangnya senyuman dari Naruto, Minato dan Kushina hanya menatap Naruto dengan tetesan air mata yang semakin deras.

Dengan perlahan tapi pasti kini Naruto sudah berada satu meter didepan Minato dan Kushina, Naruto tersenyum kecil kearah mereka berdua. " Ada kata kata terakhir Minato? Kushina?" Naruto bertanya seraya mengembil sebuah kunai yang ada dikantung ninjanya dengan tangan kirinya.

" Jaga kedua adikmu baik baik Naruto." Kushina menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto, kini tatapan dari Naruto beralih pada Minato yang kini dia pun menatap pada Naruto. " Ada kata kata terakhir Minato?" sekali lagi Naruto bertanya.

" Ini lebih baik, dari pada aku dan Kushina harus hidup dalam penyesalan." Minato berucap dengan nada yang terdengar sendu seraya tersenyum kearah Naruto, Naruto yang medapat senyum dari sang ayah pun membalas senyumnya. " Baiklah." Dengan nada yang terdengar datar Naruto mengangkat pedang dan kunainya dan dengan sekali tebasan-

" TIDAKK/JANGAN/ONII-SAN/HOKAGE-SAMA!"

Seluruh Shinobi yang menatap kejadian itu melemas seketika, bahkan beberapa dari mereka nampak jatuh terduduk bahkan Menma, mata mereka nampak membulat dengan ekspresi terkejut bukan main, _Kekkai_ yang tadinya menghalangi kini sudah menghilang, tetesan air mata nampak dari beberapa Shinobi yang ada disana.

" NARUTO!" Menma berteriak keras menyebut sebuah nama seraya berlari cepat kearah orang yang dia panggil, dengan sebuah kepalan tangan erat dan tetesan air mata dia berlari dengan cepat menuju Naruto yang saat ini tengah memeluk sang ayah dan ibunya, ya memeluk bukan menebas Naruto kini memeluk kedua orang tuanya yang saat ini hanya dapat membulatkan mata menghadapi kelakuan dari sang anak.

" Aku sayang dengan kalian." Ucapan singkat dari Naruto yang berada dalam pelukan dari kedua orang tuanya, Minato dan Kushina yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu masih mematung ditempat. " Aku sudah memaafkan kalian berdua." Ucapan dari Naruto barusan sukses menjadi bom peledak tanggis Kushina, dengan erat kedua orang tuanya membalas pelukan dari Naruto.

Menma yang saat ini berada dekat dari mereka bertiga pun ikut memeluk mereka. Seluruh Shinobi yang ada disana pun tersenyum saat mendengar lima kata terakhir yang diucapkan Naruto, mereka terlihat bahagia akan kembalinya seorang anak yang dahlulu dibuang oleh orang tuanya, seorang anak yang malam ini ingin membuktikan seberapa kuat dia saat ini tanpa bimbingan kedua orang tuanya.

Pelukan mereka pun melonggar dan akhirnya terlepas, Naruto tersenyum kearah Minato dan Kushina dan juga pada Menma. " Tadaima Okaa-san, Otou-san, baka Otouto."

" Okaeri Naruto/Onii-san." Ucapan dari Naruto disambut dengan hangat oleh kedua orang tuanya dan adiknya. Sekali lagi semua yang ada disana terkejut bukan main namun-

DUGH

ITTAI

Sebuah pukulan dikepala Naruto sukses membuat Naruto menjerit kesakitan, dan didapatilah Hiruzen yang menatap tajam kearah Naruto dengan tongkat yang masih berada ditangannya. " Apa apaan ini Jiji!" Naruto berteriak seraya menunjuk nunjuk kearah dimana Hiruzen berdiri bersama Shisui.

" Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini Naruto!" Hiruzen bertanya dengan nada yang terdengar tegas, namun Naruto hanya mengeluarkan tawanya. " Sebuah kejutan mungkin hehehe." Hiruzen hanya dapat mendesah mendengar jawaban dari Naruto.

.-.

SKIP TIME

.-.

Keesokan harinya berkumpullah keluarga Naruto bersama dengan keempat temannya yang melakukan perjalanan bersama Naruto sebelumnya, tak hanya mereka Hiruzen, Shisui, dan beberapa petinggi clan tengah berada didalam kantor Hokage untuk mengucapkan selamat akan kembalinya putra sulung Hokage kedalam keluarganya kembali.

Dari semua yang ada disana, Hiruzen masih sedikit bingung akan apa yang dilakukan Naruto kemarin. " Sebenarnya aku tak habis fikir akan tindakanmu kemarin Naruto, dan juga kau Minato dengan mudahnya kau memilih mati hanya untuk Naruto." Hiruzen angkat bicara, seluruh pasang mata yang ada didalam ruangan itu menatap kearah dimana Hiruzen duduk.

" Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin membuktikan kesungguh sungguhan Tou-chan untuk memintaku kembali kedalam keluarganya, ya walau ada sedikit hal yang membelok dari perkiraanku." Naruto menjawab ucapan Hiruzen barusan, masih dengan ekspresi yang sama atau bahkan semakin bingung Hiruzen berdiri dan berjalan kesamping Naruto.

" Maksudmu Naru-chan?" ucapan Hiruzen barusan cukup membuat Naruto mengeluarkan _Killingintens_ yang cukup besar walaupun dia saat ini sudah tak memiliki chakra lagi dan juga dia tahu bahwa hal tersebut tak berguna dihadapan Hokage tertua itu.

" Sebenarnya, ucapanku saat meminta seluruh Chunin dan Jounin untuk datang hanya sebuah gretakan hehehe." Naruto menjawab dan diakhiri dengan tawa khasnya, tawa yang sukses membuat Kushina dan Minato tersenyum akan kehangatan dari tawa anak yang dahulu sempat dia buang hanya karena sebuah hal sepele.

" Jadi intinya kau-"

" Ya, kau tahu jawabanku Jiji." Naruto memotong ucapan Hiruzen dan diakhiri oleh senyuman khasnya, namun sebuah hal yang sama sekali tak mereka bayangkan sebelumnya datang.

.-.

.-.

Sunagakure, salah satu dari lima desa besar yang seluruhnya terbuat dan dikelilingi oleh pasir. Saat ini bocah yang dahulu sempat melawan Naruto sudah menjabat sebagai Kazekage disana, Sabaku Gaara, sang Jinchuriki Ichibi. Bocah yang dahulu dikenal sebagai mesin pembunuh kini sudah berubah seutuhnya, namun dua orang dengan jubah bermotif awan merah saat ini tengah memporak porandakan Sunagakure.

Sebagai Kazekage Gaara pastilah memiliki sebuah kewajiban, yaitu melindungi Sunagakure. Perlawanan dari Gaara berkali kali sudah dia lancarkan namun tak mudah untuk mengalahkan salah satu dari dua orang berjubah hitam bermotif awan merah tersebut. Pertarungan sengit tersebut diakhiri dengan terbawanya sang Kazekage yang dibawa dengan seekor burung putih besar.

.-.

.-.

Kabar buruk tersebut sudah sampai diKonoha, bukannya tak ingin lebih lama bersama sang anak yang baru saja kembali dalam pelukkannya, namun aliansi dengan Sunagakure lebih dipentingkan, tanpa basa basi Naruto, Menma, Sasuke, Shizuka, Haku dan Sakura berangkat menuju Kazekage tanpa ditemani oleh seorang Jounin pun.

Perjalanan yang membutuhkan waktu cukup lama dapat ditempuh dalam beberapa jam karena _Kuchiyose_ baru dari Menma yang diberikan langsung oleh Naruto, Unicorn.

Waktu yang seharusnya ditempuh sekitar satu hari dapat dilewati dalam tiga jam karena kecepatan lari dari Unicorn. Setelah sampai disana keenam bocah itu melihat banyak Jounin dan Chunin berdiri disana, semua yang ada disana tampak terkejut karena datangnya enam bocah yang menunggangi salah satu _Kuchiyose_ yang dibilang sangat sangat langka karena mereka sama sekali tak pernah melihatnya.

Setelah sampai didepan seluruh Shinobi Suna mereka berenam segera turun dari tunggangan mereka, dan turunnya mereka dari Unicorn membuat Unicorn menghilang menjadi asap yang cukup tebal.

Menmalah yang pertama kali turun dari Unicorn dan berlari menuju seorang Jounin dengan sebuah kain yang menggantung menutupi mata kiri dari Jounin tersebut. " Dimana Gaara!" Tanpa basa basi Menma segera To the Point akan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi dia pendam. "Kazekage sudah tertangkap oleh dua orang laki laki yang menggunakan jubah bermotif awan merah tersebut." Menma mendecih keras, Naruto dan yang lain berjalan mendekati Menma, Sasuke dan Haku menepuk pundak Menma untuk memberi sedikit ketenangan.

" Jika kalian tahu, kemana arah perginya kedua orang itu, dan siapa yang mengejarnya?" Baki sedikit kebingungan saat melihat siapa yang bertanya padanya. Seorang bocah laki laki dengan Jubah coklat tua, pedang hitam dipingang kiri, mata dengan warna biru pada pupilnya, rambut hitam jebrik.

" Ka-Kau Naruto?"Bukan Baki yang melontarkan kata kata tersebut, namun seorang gadis dengan rambut kuning pucat yang dikucir empat, sebuah kipas besar menggantung dipungungnya. Naruto yang melihat siapa yang menyebut namanya tersenyum manis kearah gadis tersebut. " Yo, Temari lama tak berjumpa." Dengan nada yang terdengar gembira Naruto menjawab pertanyaan dari Temari barusan, namun-

PLETAK

" Bisakah kau sedikit serius Baka Naru, kita kemari bukan untuk reouni tapi menyelamatkan Kazekage kau dengar Kazekage!" Sebuah jitakan dan teriakan dari seorang gadis yakni Shizuka dapat dirasakan dan didengar Naruto, Naruto yang merasakan sebuah jitakan dari Shizuka hanya dapat mengelus elus pelan tepat dimana dikepalanya dia mendapatkan jitakan tersebut.

" Baiklah baiklah Zuka-chan, ya bagaimana Baki-san, apa kau tahu sesuatu?" Naruto kembali bertanya pada Baki yang saat ini masih menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang cukup terkejut. " Saat ini Kazekage-sama sedang dibawa kearah barat laut, dan saat ini pula Kankuro sedang mengejarnya." Baki menjelaskan dengan cepat, dan dengan cepat pula Naruto memberi respon pada Baki.

" Baiklah, Menma, Sasuke. Aku dan kalian akan mencari jalan memutar sedangkan Shizuka-chan, Haku-nee dan Sakura-chan langsung menuju Barat Laut, mengerti?" Tanpa pikir panjang kelima bocah yang lainnya mengangguk meng'iya'kan strategi yang dibuat Naruto dengan cepat,

Sasuke, Naruto dan Menma mencari jalan memutar karena mereka adalah Ninja tercepat dari tiga gadis tadi, sedangkan Shizuka, Haku dan Sakura ditujukan langsung menuju Barat Laut karena Naruto tahu saat ini Kankuro sedang terluka, mereka tahu siapa yang membawa Gaara karena pernah suatu kali mereka melawan salah satu anggota dari Organisasi tersebut, seorang Uchiha dengan topeng Oranye spiral yang mengaku bernama . . Uchiha Madara.

Tanpa menunggu aba aba, mereka berenam segera menghilang dengan Sunshin masing masing yang sukses membuat semua Shinobi yang ada disana terkejut akan Sunshin elemen keenam bocah tersebut.

" Ingatkan aku untuk tak mencari gara gara dengan keenam bocah itu." Salah satu Shinobi yang ada disana berucap dengan cukup keras yang sukses membuat Temari dan Baki tersenyum senang karena mereka tahu bahwa Kazekage mereka akan selamat.

.-.

.-.

.-.

Shizuka, Haku dan Sakura saat ini sedang berlari dengan cepat diatas panasnya pasir gurun, tak memperdulikan keringat mereka yang menetes, yang mereka fikirkan saat ini adalah bagaimana Gaara, salah satu teman mereka selamat.

Disisi lain, Naruto, Sasuke dan Menma tengah terbang dengan kekuatan Gasu Gasu no Mi dari Sasuke. Satu fakta yang Menma dan Naruto tahu saat ini adalah Sasuke sangat malas akan namanya berlari diatas gurun.

Tak butuh waktu lama, akhirnya kedua kelompok tersebut melihat sebuah ledakan yang cukup besar sekitar 3 Kilometer kedepan, tanpa basa dan basi lagi kedua kelompok tersebut segera mempercepat pergerakan mereka, bahkan Menma mengeluarkan tiga ekor dari Kyuubi untuk menambah kekuatannya dan dengan segera dia berlari meninggalkan sang Kakak dan sang Sahabat dibelakang yang saat ini tengah mendesah pelan.

Naruto yang tak mau terjadi sesuatu hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi karena sikap gegabah dari sang adik dengan segera dia memegang pundak dari Sasuke, Sasuke yang mengerti menatap Naruto dengan sengit, panggilan Plagiat dari Sasuke yang ditujukan pada Naruto memanglah sama akan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

 **Copy**

Tanpa basa basi, Naruto segera mengeluarkan sebuah sayap yang terbuat dari udara, Sasuke pun tak mau kalah dia pun juga mengeluarkan sayap api yang lebih sering dia gunakan saat ingin mempercepat pergerakannya. Dengan segera keduanya melesat cepat, sangat cepat untuk menyusul Menma yang saat ini masih dalam keadaan berlarinya.

Satu fakta yang diketahui Naruto, kekuatan hasil _Copy_ annya hanya bertahan selama lima hari dan setelahnya dia tak akan dapat mengeluarkan kekuatan yang sama, oleh karena itu Naruto sangatlah senang saat melakukan pertarungan apapun, sekuat apapun musuhnya jika dia masih dapat disentuh tamatlah riwayatnya.

.-.

Tak butuh waktu lama, akhirnya keenam bocah tersebut menemukan tiga orang yang saat ini sedang bertarung dengan sengit, walaupun begitu pertarungan sengit tersebut terlihat benar benar tak seimbang, Kankuro orang yang dikenal oleh mereka berenam saat ini sedang dalam keadaan yang bisa dibilang sama sekali tak baik, luka luka mulai dari luka sayatan sampai luka bakar diterimannya.

Menma yang sudah benar benar gerap tak dapat lagi menahan amarahnya, dia berlari menuju sosok yang saat ini tengah berada diatas burung putih. Sosok yang tahu Jinchuriki Kyuubi datang sangat terkejut, tak hanya dia rekan satu teamnya pun terkejut mengetahui siapa yang datang. Tak mau ambil resiko, sosok yang melawan Kankuro tadi meloncat tinggi dan mendarat diburung putih yang segera pergi, terbang meninggalkan mereka.

Menma yang tak mau membuang kesempatan mengambil lagi gara pun mengerakan ketiga ekor Kyuubinya, namun satu pun tak ada yang dapat mengenainya.

' **Tambah kekuatanmu Gaki, selamatkan sahabatmu itu**.' Sebuah suara terdengar dipikiran Menma, namun sebuah sarung pedang menahan pergerakannya, dia tahu itu adalah Naruto, tatapan tajam diarahkan Menma pada Naruto yang saat ini mendongakkan kepalanya menatap kearah dimana burung putih tersebut terbang.

" Apa yang kau la-"

" Diamlah bodoh, kau terlalu gegabang. Aku dan Teme akan mencari kemana dua orang itu pergi, berikan sedikit chakra Kyuubi padaku agar aku dapat bertelepati padamu." Menma tak dapat membantah ucapan sang kakak, dia tahu Naruto dan Sasuke selalu berfikir matang matang untuk melakukan suatu hal, tanpa ucapan yang dikeluarkan Menma dia segera mengerakan satu ekor Kyuubinya pada Naruto, dan disentuhnya oleh Naruto.

 **Copy**

Tangan kiri dari Naruto menyala, sebuah sinar berwarna Oranye menyelimuti tangan kirinya, tak lama kemudian cahaya tersebut meredup dan hilang, digantikan dengan tangan kiri yang dikelilingi Tatto berwarna merah darah. Sebuah anggukan dilontarkan Naruto pada Sasuke, begitu pula sebaliknya, tak lama kemudian kedua orang tersebut melebur, menyatu dengan udara.

Menma yang melihat sahabatnya dan Kakaknya sekali lagi berkerja keras hanya dapat mendecih sebal, marah, iri, kagum semua hal menjadi satu dengan satu inti 'dia merasa tak berguna'. Shizuka, Haku, dan Sakura mengerti perasaan dari Menma saat ini, dengan segera kekasih dari sang kakak dan kekasih serta seorang sahabatnya dapat memberi semangat padanya.

.-.

.-.

Didalam sebuah gua yang terdapat sebuah patung besar berkumpul sepuluh orang yang berdiri disetiap jari dari patung tersebut, jika diperhatikan lebih seksama semua orang yang berdiri disana tidak berbentuk seperti orang biasa, namun terlihat transparan. Dapat disimpulkan, jika semua yang ada disana hanyalah sebagian chakra dari orang orang yang saat ini terlihat berdiri disetiap jari dari patung itu.

Percakapan terihat antara satu orang dengan orang yang lain, namun tak lama kemudian datang sebuah burung putih yang mendarat seraya memberikan sebuah tubuh manusia disana, tak hanya dia saya ada pula seorang manusia berbadan bungkuk berjalan perlahan dari balik lubang yang kini mulai tertutup kembali oleh batu besar.

" Apa ada gangguan, Deidara?" Sosok bertubuh transparan dengan ramput spike dan enam tindik berada dibatang hidungnya angkat bicara, orang yang bernama Deidara tadi melompat kesalah satu jari patung yang berada disana setelah sebuah energi terlihat mengangkat tubuh Gaara menuju tepat didepan wajah dari patung tersebut.

" Ya, hanya enam cecunguk dari Konoha dan seorang Jounin dari Suna mengganggu perjalannanku, tapi semua sudah diatasi olehku dan Sasori-dono." Ucapan tenang dilontarkan Deidara, setelah ucapan tersebut tak ada lagi percakapan yang berarti didalam pengeluaran Bijju dari dalam tubuh Jinchurikinya.

.-.

Cukup lama Naruto dan Sasuke melebur bersama udara untuk mencari tempat dimana Gaara dibawa, namun ada sebuah kejanggalan dirasakan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke. Ada sebuah batu yang menutupi lubang besar disalah satu tempat dekat dengan Sunagakure, namun batu tersebut sama sekali tak dapat ditembus oleh mereka berdua. Mereka tahu, hanya beberapa objek saja yang tak dapat mereka tembus, mulai dari Besi sampai Kristal, namun tidak dengan batu.

Seorang bocah bayi pun tahu jika hal ini aneh, oleh karena itu Naruto mulai melakukan telepati pada Menma untuk segera datang ketempat mereka bersama dengan satu orang Jounin ataupun Anbu Sunagakure yang mengetahui berbagai seluk beluk tentang Kugutsu. Seraya menunggu datangnya Menma dan teman temannya, Naruto dan Sasuke memilih untuk memasang beberapa jebakan khas milik mereka.

Cukup lama mereka menunggu, namun bukan Menma yang datang namun team Guylah yang datang menuju mereka. " Naruto, Sasuke?" Guy sedikit bingung akan keadaan Naruto dan Sasuke yang terlihat hanya berdua, Guy dan teamnya tahu bahwa Naruto dan Sasuke selalu bersama dengan Menma, Haku, Shizuka dan Sakura.

" Oh, Guy-sensei, kenapa kalian datang kemari?" Naruto balik menyapa Guy dan teamnya, sedangkan Sasuke seperti biasa, tanpa kata kata. " Kami diperintahkan oleh Hokage-sama untuk membantu kalian dalam misi membantu Suna hari ini, jika aku boleh tahu siapa musuh kita hari ini.?" Guy menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, dia tahu dalam team Naruto dan Sasuke ini tak ada yang namanya Jounin pembimbing, walaupun begitu Rival abadinya masih tetap menjadi Jounin pembimbing team 7.

" Musuh kita adalah Akatsuki, sebuah oraganisasi ninja yang berisi Missing-nin Rank S, dan dua orang yang memporak porandakan Sunagakure serta menculik Kazekage adalah Deidara serta Sasori, ahli dalam bom tanah liat serta Kugutsu." Penjelasan dari Naruto cukup panjang, dan akurat. Team Guy cukup terkejut akan informasi yang didapatkan Naruto begitu banyak. Tenten ingin angkat bicara namun dipotong oleh Naruto.

" Aku tahu kau ingin bertanya tentang apa Tenten, aku mendapatkan informasi sebanyak ini karena aku pernah keluar menjadi Missing-nin sebelum ini, jadi semua informasi dunia ninja ini akulah yang pertama kali mengetahuinya." Naruto berucap dengan nada yang terdengar menyombongkan diri, Sasuke mendecih pelan.

" Cih, jika saja teroris itu tak memberi tahu informasi ini padamu kau juga tak akan pernah menyombongkan diri seperti ini." Ucapan dari Sasuke barusan sukses membuat Naruto berteriak seraya mengacungkan pedangnya kearah wajah Sasuke, namun Sasuke sama sekali tak menanggapi tingkah Naruto barusan, sedangkan team Guy hanya tertawa pelan minus Neji yang tersenyum simpul dengan Byakugan yang masih aktif.

" Tunggu sebentar!" Neji berucap dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. " Apa yang kau lihat Neji?!" Lee bertanya sedangkan Neji masih melihat kesekitarnya, ya sekitarnya.

" Batu besar itu dikelilingi oleh Chakra yang terlihat aneh, terdapat sebuah kertas segel digerbang itu, dan kertas itu sama dengan kertas segel yang ada diatas pohon diarah barat, diatas sebuah air terjun diarah selatan, dan dibalik sebuah batu besar diarah utara dan satu lagi cukup sulit dijelaskan." Guy terlihat senang akan hasil temuan dari murid kebanggaannya.

" Kita pergi kesetiap kertas, satu orang satu, dan kalian Naruto, Sasuke, kalian tunggu disini agar tak terjadi apa apa pada kalian berdua." Tatapan tak suka dilontarkan Naruto dan Sasuke pada Jounin yang satu ini. " Cih, jangan sok kau monster hijau, aku dan Sasuke bisa membunuh satu batalion Jounin tanpa bergerak jika kami mau!" Ucapan dari Naruto barusan sukses membuat Guy tertawa dan akhirnya pergi bersama teamnya.

.-.

Tak berapa lama kemudian akhirnya Menma, Shizuka, Haku dan Sakura datang ketempat Naruto dan Sasuke berada, namun tak hanya mereka berempat mereka datang bersama dengan seorang nenek tua yang terlihat biasa saja. " Onii-san, dia adalah pengguna Kugutsu terbaik diSunagakure, dia adalah Nenek Chiyo." Naruto tersenyum mendengar penjelasan dari Menma barusan.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Chyio. " Nek, apa benar Sasori adalah Missing-nin dari Suna?" Pertanyaan dari Naruto barusan sedikit membuat Chiyo tersentak kaget, Chyio mengangguk pelan dan menepuk pundak dari Naruto. " Berhati hatilah dengan Sasori nak, dia pengendali Kugutsu terbaik diSuna, semua pengetahuan tentang Kugutsu sudah dia ketahui, dan aku adalah guru yang mengajarinya." Naruto tersenyum kecil pada Chiyo.

BUUMMM BUUMMM BUUMMM BUUMMM

Suara ledakan keras terdengar dari empat penjuru, tempat dimana team Guy mengambil kertas segel yang ada disana. " Baiklah, sepertinya Guy-sensei dan teamnya berhasil, ayo kita maju!" Naruto berteriak keras, Menma pun ikut berteriak keras, sedangkan yang lainnya tersenyum kecil saat itu pula, mereka yakin sebentar lagi pertempuran akan kembali terjadi.

 **T . B . C**


	14. Chapter 14

**Kumagawa Naruto**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto manga. But this fic is mine**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pair: Naruto x Shizuka , Menma x Haku**

 **Warning : Typo, Alur Berantakan, Ide Pasaran (Maybe), OOC, OC, StrongNaru...GodLike**

 **Summary : Kembalinya Naruto kedalam keluarganya bukan akhir dari perjalanannnya, namun itu semua adalah awal bagi perjalanannya, bersama dengan adik dan sahabat sahabatnya dia akan mencoba untuk melindungi apa yang menurutnya pantas untuk dilindungi. GantiSummary, GagalSummaryLagi, RombakRombak.**

* * *

 _ **Saatnya balas Review '-')/**_

 **Lusy Jaeger Ackerman : Yap, dan semua terjawab dichapter ini '-')/**

 **Yu Rich : Tidak, nama clan yang tertera dalam fic ini adalah hasil pemberian dari Author berpanname Captain KID Arya.**

 **Ayub . Pratama . 792 : Untuk hal tersebut belum waktunya, ada beberapa hal yang akan terjawab pada chapter chapter kedepan tentang kekuatan baru Naruto.**

 **Mungkin hanya itu yang saya balas, untuk yang review lanjut atau sebagainya dengan artian yang sama saya tetap melanjutkan fic ini walau pun akan sedikit terlambat karena saya sudah memasuki waktu yang berdekatan dengan Ujian Nasional '-')/**

 **Warning : Don't Like, Don't Read.**

* * *

FlashBack On

Hari yang cukup terik diSunagakure, para warga serta beberapa Shinobi yang ada disana terlihat memasang ekspresi wajah yang terlihat khawatir, bagaimana tidak saat ini sang Kazekage tengah berada didalam genggaman para _Missing nin_ yang sengaja menangkapnya untuk mengambil Bijju yang ada didalam tubuh sang Kazekage.

Walau pun begitu, setitik harapan muncul saat Kankuro kembali bersama para Shinobi dari Konohagakure, desa aliansi dari Sunagakure. Tak hanya itu, mereka berkata bahwa sang Kazekage akan diselamatkan oleh mereka namun mereka harus mengajak salah satu Shinobi Sunagakure yang ahli dalam _Kugutsu_ karena lawan mereka adalah _Missing nin_ dari desa mereka sendiri yakni _Akasuna Sasori_.

Cukup terkejut memang, namun mereka para Shinobi Sunagakure berusaha percaya pada kekuatan dari Shinobi kiriman dari Konohagakure, ditambah lagi salah dua dari mereka adalah anak dari sang Hokage sendiri, Namikaze Uzumaki Menma dan Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto atau sekarang berganti nama menjadi Kumagawa Naruto.

FlashBack Off

Saat ini, Shinobi dari Konoha tengah berada didepan sebuah batu yang menutupi pintu masuk kedalam sebuah gua, tepat ditengah tengah batu besar tersebut terdapat sebuah kertas yang mungkin adalah sebuah kertas segel untuk menghalangi siapa pun yang masuk kedalamnya, bocah kuning yang kita ketahui bernama Naruto saat ini tengah berfikir keras, begitu juga dengan bocah raven yang diketahui bernama Sasuke Uchiha pun juga ikut berfikir.

Sakura, gadis musim semi maju kedepan tepat disamping Naruto dan Sasuke. "Bagaimana jika aku menghancurkan batu ini dengan pukulanku setelah salah satu dari kalian melepaskan kertas segel itu?" Naruto dan Sasuke yang mendengar pernyataan dari Sakura memukul telapak tangannya. "Ide yang bagus Sakura-chan." Naruto menyetujui ide dari Sakura, dengan sekali lompatan Menma sudah berdiri dibatu tersebut dan tangan kanannya sudah memegang kertas segel tersebut.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga-" Mereka semua mengangguk menjawab ucapan dari Menma barusan, mereka semua sudah bersiap dengan kuda kuda bertarung mereka.

"-TIGA!"

SRAK

SHANAROOO

DUUAR

Sakura berhasil menghancurkan batu tersebut, semua yang ada disana bersiap untuk masuk, namun seekor burung putih besar melesat cepat untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut, semua yang ada disana terkejut saat melihat siapa yang keluar dari Goa tersebut. "Gaara!" Menma berteriak keras saat melihat siapa yang dibawa burung putih tersebut.

Namun mereka juga melihat siapa yang berada didalam gua tersebut, seorang manusia bungkuk. Naruto berfikir cepat memproses kejadian tersebut diotak cerdasnya. "Sakura-chan, Haku-nee, Shizuka-chan, dan Chiyo baa-san kalian hadapi orang bungkuk itu, aku, teme dan dobe akan mengejar Gaara." Semuanya mengangguk mengerti akan rencana Naruto barusan.

Naruto, Sasuke dan Menma sudah melesat mengejar Gaara yang dibawa burung putih dengan tuannya, sedangkan Sakura, Haku, Shizuka dan Nenek Chiyo masuk kedalam untuk menghadapi manusia bungkuk tersebut.

.-.

* * *

.-.

"Kalian akan main keroyokan ternyata, baiklah perkenalkan namaku Akasuna Sasori." Nenek Chiyo yang mendengar nama tersebut terkejut bukan main. "Kami tak perlu nama orang yang akan mati sebentar lagi!" Sakura berteriak keras, dia berlari bersama Shizuka kearah dimana Sasori berada, Shizuka melompat tinggi dengan kaki yang dia angkat tinggi.

 _ **Nadeshiko-Ryuu Kooha Senkaigiri**_

SKIP AJA

Pertarungan antara Shinobi Konoha dan Suna melawan Sasori dimenangkan oleh para Shinobi Konoha dan Suna, walau pun mereka harus kelelahan karena Sasori mengeluarkan kekuatan yang dia ambil dari Kazekage ketiga yaitu pasir besi, namun hal tersebut tak begitu mengganggu pergerakan mereka, ditambah lagi dengan Shizuka dan Haku yang notabenya adalah pemakan buah iblis serta ditambah lagi Nenek Chiyo dan Sakura adalah Medic-nin.

Dan saat ini tubuh tak bernyawa Sasori tengah diseret oleh Sakura untuk dibawanya mengeluari Goa yang menjadi salah satu persembunyian dari para Akatsuki.

.-.

Ditempat Naruto dan teman temannya yang saat ini tengah mengejar Deidara, dapat dilihat saat ini Deidara sudah tersusul dengan cepat karena Menma yang berlari dengan keempat ekor Kyuubi miliknya yang melambai lambai, ditambah lagi terjangan dari keempat ekor Kyuubi Menma yang membuat Deidara harus bergerak menghindar dan akibatnya kecepatan terbang Deidara harus berkurang karena separuh konsentrasinya teralihkan oleh serangan serangan Menma.

Sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto mereka lebih memilih untuk terbang sekaligus menghindar dari serangan bom tanah liat milik Deidara yang berupa burung burung dan laba laba kecil yang mengarah akurat kearah mereka, cukup sulit memang, namun Sasuke dan Naruto dengan mudah menghindari sekaligus menghilangkan atau tepatnya menebas serangan serangan Deidara tersebut dengan Masamune dan Murasama yang sudah mereka aliri elemen _Raiton_ mereka.

Sudah cukup jauh mereka Naruto dan teman temannya mengejar Deidara, namun Deidara sama sekali belum menyerah untuk berlari menyelamatkan diri dari ketiga Genin Konoha tersebut, Naruto terlihat mulai kesal karena hanya dapat mengejar Deidara, dengan kasar Naruto menarik kain putih penutup matanya dan membuangnya asal.

"Menma! Hentikan seranganmu sebentar!" Menma yang mendengar perintah dari sang kakak melompat kebelakang menyamai posisi terbang Naruto dan Sasuke, Naruto menatap Deidara yang terlihat tersenyum seraya memasukkan tangan kanannya kearah kantong ninja yang ada disisi kanan tubuhnya, Naruto yang melihat kecepatan terbang Deidara berkurang tersenyum kecil, bola mata putih Naruto berputar dan seketika berubah menjadi merah hitam dengan pola riak.

Sasuke dan Menma yang melihat Naruto menatap kearah Deidara dengan tajam mengerti maksudnya.

 **Tomeniaheki** (Dinding Transparan)

BUGH

Entah karena apa, Deidara yang dalam posisi terbang berhenti seketika seperti menabrak sebuah dinding tak kasat mata yang ada didepannya, Deidara nampak terkejut bukan main akibat hal tersebut, dia terjatuh dengan gaya bebas, Menma dan Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut dengan cepat melesat kearah Deidara.

Dengan kecepatan yang melebihi kecepatan Jounin Menma berlari dengan kedua kaki dan kedua tangannya kearah dimana Gaara berada, tepatnya berada dililitan ekor burung putih besar yang tadinya digunakan Deidara untuk terbang, Deidara yang melihat Menma melesat kearah burung tanah liatnya menyiapkan segel satu jari berbentuk harimau, namun sebelum dia meledakkannya Sasuke sudah berada didekatnya dengan Murasama yang sudah dialiri elemen api.

Tak mau mati karena tebasan Sasuke, Deidara melompat menjauh setelah salah satu kakinya menapak kesalah satu batang pohon yang berada diantara dua tebing yang saling berdekatan, Sasuke yeng melihat hal tersebut mendecih, namun setelahnya Murasama milik Sasuke sudah berganti dialiri elemen petirnya.

 **Chidori Eiso**

Dari tangan kiri Sasuke muncul petir yang memanjang tepat kearah Deidara berdiri, Deidara yang melihat hal tersebut berkelit kearah kanan dengan cepat seraya menyebar laba laba kecil kearah Sasuke, Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut dengan sigap melompat kebelakang, dari belakang Sasuke terlontar ratusan Shuriken yang sudah dilapisi api, Sasuke tahu siapa yang melemparkan Shuriken api tersebut.

Deidara mendecih saat melihat shuriken shuriken api yang membabat laba laba miliknnya, namun hal tersebut harus dia telan kembali karena disampingnya sudah muncul sebuah kobaran api yang menendangnya kuat kearah Sasuke berdiri, Sasuke yang melihat kesempatan tak menyianyiakannya, dengan sekali tolakan Sasuke melompat dengan Murasama yang teraliri listrik dengan eksistensi besar.

 **Chidori Nagashi**

JRASH

ARRGHH

Deidara sempat mengelak dengan sedikit memutar badannya, namun Sasuke lebih cepat dan alhasil lengan kirinya harus tertebas oleh Murasama milik Sasuke.

Menma sudah berhasil menyelamatkan Gaara dan kini tengah berada digendongan punggungnya, Deidara yang kini tengah terduduk melihat burung tanah liatnya segera menggerakkannya, Naruto dan Sasuke tak tinggal diam, mereka berdua dengan bersamaan merapatkan handseal mereka untuk menembakkan jutsu mereka kearah Deidara.

 **Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu**

Dua buah bola api berdiameter lima meter melesat dan bergabung menjadi satu kearah Deidara, Deidara yang melihat hal tersebut melemparkan sebuah bola tanah liat yang baru saja dia ambil dari mulut burungnya, bola berdiameter satu meter tersebut bertabrakan dengan bola api dari Naruto dan Sasuke, bola milik Deidara telihat mulai terbakar akibat panasnya bola api dari Naruto dan Sasuke, namun-

 **Katsu**

DUAR

Naruto dan Sasuke mendecih saat melihat bola api mereka hancur karena ledakan dari Deidara, ditambah lagi Deidara saat ini sudah melesat pergi dan kali ini lebih cepat karena Gaara sudah tak bersamanya. "Lebih baik kita segera pergi keSuna untuk mengantarkan mayat Gaara." Dengan suara yang terdengar lemah Naruto melompat kearah Menma yang terlihat menunduk dan disusul oleh Sasuke.

"Nii-san, Teme, lebih baik kita segera kembali, Gaara masih hidup walau lemah." Sasuke dan Naruto yang mendengar ucapan dari Menma sedikit tersentak kaget, mereka tahu Gaara adalah Jinchuriki dan mereka juga tahu jika Akatsuki menginginkan Biju yang ada didalam tubuh Gaara, dan kini biju milik Gaara sudah tak ada bersamanya, mereka juga tahu resiko jika biju dikeluarkan dari tubuh jinchuriki mereka.

Mata Naruto berputar menjadi _Errataka_ , dengan kuat Naruto menghentakkan tangannya ketanah. " **Kuchiyose : Garuda!** " Tanpa babibu Naruto dengan segera melakukan Kuchiyose, dari balik kepulan asap tebal tersebut muncul sosok manusia burung raksasa dengan empat lengan dari balik kepulan asap tersebut.

' **Ada apa kau memanggilku master** ' Dengan suara yang terdengar sangat berat Garuda bertanya pada Naruto dengan kedua tangannya yang dia silangkan dan kedua pasang sayapnya yang dia katupkan dipungungnya. "Bawa kami keSuna, ini keadaan darurat Kazekage mereka tengah sekarat!" Naruto, Sasuke dan Menma melompat kepungung Garuda saat ucapan Naruto selesai, Menma yang saat itu tengah menggendong Gaara adalah yang terakhir sampai dipungung Garuda.

' **Letakkan Kazekage dipungungku, siapa pun yang ada dipunggungku chakra mereka akan kembali terisi.** ' Menma mengangguk seraya menurunkan Gaara kepunggung Garuda, Garuda yang sudah merasa mereka siap pun mengembangkan kedua pasang sayap abu abu sepanjang dua puluh lima meter miliknya, dengan sekali kepakan sayap dan sedikit dorongan dikaki kekar Garuda mereka membumbung keudara.

Dalam perjalanan Sasuke dan Menma terlihat kembali bugar karena chakra mereka sedikit demi sedikit mulai terisi kembali, sedangkan Naruto, dia saat ini tengah melihat kebawak dari atas kepala Garuda, nampak sekilas Naruto melihat Sakura yang menyeret seseorang yang tidak dia kenali. "Garuda, turun hampiri Sakura dan yang lain." Garuda mengangguk yang sedikit membuat Naruto hampir terjatuh dari kepalanya, umpatan umpatan keras dilontarkan Naruto.

.-.

* * *

.-.

"Kau tak apa Chiyo-baasan?" Nenek Chiyo mengangguk meng'iya'kan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Haku barusan, walau pun begitu Haku, Shizuka dan Sakura tahu jika nenek Chiyo tengah bertarung dengan racun yang kini mulai menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya akibat sebuah serangan dari Sasori tadi, sebenarnya nenek Chiyo sudah membawa serum anti racun buatannya, namun karena Haku dan Sakura yang juga terkena racun nenek Chiyo lebih memilih untuk memberikan kedua serum tersebut pada kedua Kunoichi Konoha tersebut.

"Lebih baik kita berhenti dan mengo-"

BUMM

Keempat Kunoichi tadi berhenti seketika saat dua buah kaki raksasa menapak tanah yang ada didepannya, nenek Chiyo yang melihat hal tersebut benar benar terkejut bukan main, ditambah lagi saat mereka melihat siapa yang meloncat dari pungung sosok manusia burung raksasa tersebut. "Kami berhasil membawa Kazekage-sama kembali, lebih baik kalian segera naik kepungung Garuda agar kita lebih cepat sampai diSuna!"

Tepat didepan mereka berempat datang Menma yang berdiri seraya membantu nenek Chiyo untuk berjalan dan menaiki Garuda, namun tolakan halus dilakukan oleh sang pengendali Kugutsu Senior dari Suna tersebut. "Dimana Kazekage-sama, aku ingin melihatnya." Menma yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Chiyo barusan mengangguk dan memanggil Naruto untuk membawa tubuh Gaara kehadapan sang Kunoichi Senior tersebut.

"Dia terluka parah karena pengekstrakan biju yang dilakukan oleh Akatsuki." Ucapan dari Naruto barusan sedikit membuat Chiyo tersentak kaget, namun tak lama karena Chiyo berjalan mendekati tubuh tak berdaya sang Kazekage tersebut. "Biarkan aku menukar nyawaku untuk Kazekage, jangan ada yang menghalangiku karena hidupku pun sudah tak lama lagi."

Bagai tahu akan apa yang dilakukan keenam Shinobi Konoha tersebut jika mengetahui tujuan dari nenek Chiyo ucapan atau tepatnya perintah yang diutarakannya barusan sukses membuat keenam ninja Konoha tersebut terdiam, kedua telapak tangan Chiyo sudah berada diatas dada Gaara, cahaya berwarna biru bersinar menandakan chakra milik Chiyo sudah dia transferkan kepada Gaara.

TAP TAP TAP

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut Jounin team 9 a.k.a Might Guy yang baru saja tiba bersama murid muridnya, Menma yang melihat siapa yang datang tak begitu menggubrisnya sedangkan Naruto, dia baru saja meminta pada Garuda untuk kembali. "Kami berhasil menyelamatkan Kazekage, namun tubuhnya saat ini tengah lemah karena pengekstrakan biju yang dilakukan Akatsuki, jika tidak segera ditangani beliau pasti tak akan bertahan."

Ucapan Sasuke barusan sedikit membuat team 9 tersentak kaget namun mereka mengerti akan apa yang terjadi. Seluruh shinobi Konoha yang ada ditempat tersebut lebih memilih untuk dia seraya menatap apa yang dilakukan oleh nenek Chiyo saat ini.

.-.

SKIP TIME

.-.

Shinobi Konoha kini telah kembali keSuna dengan Menma yang menggendong sang Kazekage dipungungnya, mereka tahu Kazekage saat ini masih belum sadar walaupun Sakura telah memberi suplai chakra dengan jenis penyembuh pada Gaara ditambah lagi Sakura dan Shizuka telah berkata bahwa kesehatan Gaara sudah mulai membaik lagi.

Sedangkan saat ini Kuchiyose milik Sasuke tengah membawa tubuh tak bernyawa milik sang pahlawan Suna yang sesungguhnya, Chiyo. Ya benar, nenek renta tersebut memberikan energi kehidupannya kepada sang Kazekage, dia lebih memilih mengorbankan nyawanya untuk sang Kazekage muda.

Tak lebih dari satu jam akhirnya mereka telah sampai didepan gerbang besar milik Sunagakure, seluruh rakyat dan seluruh Shinobi serta Kunoichi Suna berbondong bondong menyambut datangnya team Konoha, wajah mereka terlihat berubah muram saat melihat siapa yang ada dipungung salah satu Shinobi Konoha tepatnya Menma.

Setelah sampai dikerumunan para Shinobi dan Kunoichi Suna Guy berdiri didepan para team Konoha tersebut. "Panggil team medis, Kazekage kalian butuh penanganan intensif dan juga tolong bawa tubuh pahlawan kalian cepat!" tak sampai sepuluh detik para team medis dari Suna sudah bergerak dengan hati hati dan cepat untuk menangani sang Kazekage mereka, sedangkan untuk jazad Chiyo mereka segera membawanya kerumah sakit Suna.

Seorang laki laki bercadar yang menutupi wajah kirinya berjalan mendekati para Shinobi Konoha. "Terima Kasih banyak sudah membawa kembali Kazekage kami, dan bisakah kalian menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Kazekage kami?" Naruto mengangguk diikuti teman temannya yang tersenyum kearah Shinobi Suna tersebut.

"Sebenarnya Akatsuki mengincar Biju yang ada didalam tubuh Gaara, dan kini mereka sudah berhasil mendapatkan Biju tersebut, karena hal tersebutlah tubuh Gaara tak kuat untuk menahan saat Biju ditarik keluar dari tubuhnya dan alhasil dia hampir saja meninggalkan kalian jika Chiyo-baasan tak melakukan salah satu jutsu berbahaya yang resikonya adalah nyawanya sendiri." Seluruh Shinobi Suna benar benar membulatkan matanya mendengar penjelasan detail dari Naruto barusan.

"Dan tolong berhati hatilah dengan para anggota Akatsuki, mereka tak dapat diremehkan." Kini giliran Guy yang angkat bicara, seluruh Shinobi dan Kunoichi Suna yang mendengar penuturan dari Guy tersebut mengangguk mengerti, tak berapa lama sebuah teriakan dari salah satu warga mengubah perhatian para Shinobi yang ada didepan gerbang Suna.

"Kazekage-sama telah kembali!" Shinobi Konoha yang mendengar teriakan dari salah satu warga tersebut sempat membulatkan mata mereka.

"Ce-cepat sekali penangganan yang dilakukan para Medic-nin yang ada disini." Haku dan Sakura angkat bicara dengan kata kata yang sama yang mereka lontarkan, Shinobi Konoha yang lain mengangguk setuju dengan penuturan dari Haku dan Sakura barusan sedangkan para Shinobi Suna yang mendengar ucapan dari Shinobi Konoha barusan hanya dapat tersenyum bangga akan kerja keras para team medis yang berhasil membuat para Shinobi Konoha terkejut dan kagum.

"Ya, rahasia yang kami sembunyikan sudah terbongkar padahal kami ingin menunjukkan kerja keras team medis Suna pada Konoha beberapa bulan kedepan saat ujian Jounin dilaksanakan disini tapi bagi kalian ini sebuah pengecualian, team medis kami menggunakan campuran jutsu medis dengan elemen angin dan air yang mereka miliki untuk mempercepat penyembuhan para korban-"

"-kenapa ? karena struktur tubuh manusia hampir tujuh puluh persen adalah air oleh karena itu para manusia akan dengan mudah disembuhkan dengan gabungan jutsu penyembuh ditambah dengan elemen air dan angin yang menambah kekuatan penyembuh tersebut, penemu hal ini adalah Kazekage sendiri karena terinspirasi dengan pertarunganmu Naruto-san." Shinobi Konoha yang mendengar ucapan dari Shinobi Suna tersebut kagum bukan main dengan kemajuan Desa Suna tersebut.

Apa lagi Naruto, dia saat ini hanya menunjuk tubuhnya dengan jari telunjuk kanan yang dia miliki. "A-aku?" Sang Shinobi Suna tersebut hanya mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan terbata Naruto barusan, Gaara yang baru saja datang ditengah kerumunan yang mengelilingi Shinobi Konoha tersebut hanya tersenyum kecil bersama kedua kakaknya yang melihat mimik wajah para Shinobi Konoha.

"Ya kau, aku terinspirasi dengan tubuhmu yang tak dapat diserang dan hanya berubah menjadi udara saat seharusnya luka harus kau terima Naruto." Naruto hanya dapat terkekeh kecil saat Kazekage terhormat tersebut memuji dirinya, sedangkan para shinobi Konoha yang lain hanya tersenyum melihat keakraban mereka. "Anda terlalu memujiku Kazekage-sama, dan sebaiknya anda segera melakukan upacara penguburan bagi sang pahlawan sesungguhnya."

"Nii-san benar Kazekage-sama, jikalau tidak ada Chiyo-baasan mungkin kami hanya dapat merutuki kebodohan dan keterlambatan kami menyelamatkan anda." Kazekage dan seluruh rakyat serta shinobi Suna tersenyum kecil menanggapi ucapan dari kedua anak Hokage tercepat tersebut. "Kami tahu hal itu Naruto, Menma, dan aku ingatkan lagi kalian berdua tak perlu seformal itu denganku walaupun aku adalah Kazekage, namun kalian berdualah sahabat pertamaku."

Naruto dan Menma hanya terkekeh saat mendengar ucapan dari Kazekage tersebut, dan akhirnya seluruh shinobi Suna dan shinobi Konoha melakukan upacara pemakaman pahlawan mereka dengan khidmat walau beberapa tetesan air mata harus menemui tanah Suna karena salah satu bagian dari Suna harus menemui sang pencipta setelah berkorban demi sang Kazekage.

.-.

* * *

.-.

Saat ini seluruh Shinobi Konoha yang mengikuti misi penyelamatan Kazekage tengah berkumpul diluar gerbang Sunagakure no Sato untuk kembali keKonoha, didepan mereka kini berdiri sang Kazekage muda Gaara bersama dengan Temari dan Kankuro serta hampir seluruh Shinobi dan Kunoichi serta warga Suna yang mengantar kepulangan mereka, dapat dilihat seluruh warga dan shinobi Suna menggunakan pakaian serba hitam karena baru saja selesai melaksanakan upacara pemakaman.

"Kalian tidak menginap disini terlebih dahulu?" Shinobi Konoha hanya dapat tersenyum menanggapi ucapan dari Gaara barusan. "Terima kasih atas penawaranmu Gaara, tapi kami harus segera kembali keKonoha untuk memberi laporan dan menghindari bentrok dengan Kaa-san karena pergi menjalankan misi tanpa berpamitan dengannya." Guyonan dari Menma barusan sukses menimbulkan gelak tawa bagi seluruh orang yang mendengarnya.

"Ya, kau dengan kebodohanmu dobe." Ucapan dari Sasuke barusan sukses mendapatkan deathglare dari Menma yang langsung dia tujukan kearah Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan datar khas Uchiha. "Apa kau bilang teme! Kau menantangku hah!" Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan memutar bola matanya bosan saat mendengar perlawanan dari Menma barusan.

"Sudahlah, kau memang dobe Menma seperti yang diucapkan teme itu." Kini giliran Naruto yang langsung mendapatkan dua deathglare sekaligus dari Menma dan Sasuke bersamaan, sedangkan orang orang yang melihat perkelahian tersebut hanya dapat tersenyum dengan sesekali mengeluarkan suara cekikikan dari mulut yang mereka tutupi tersebut.

"Kau juga menantangku tebe!" dengan bersamaan Sasuke dan Menma berteriak keras kearah Naruto berdiri, dan alhasil-

DUAGH BUGH

"Ittai, apa yang kau lakukan Haku-chan." Menma hanya dapat meringis kesakitan saat kepala berbalut surai pirangnya harus menerima bogem mentah dari sang kekasih, ditambah sebuah tarikan keras yang bersarang ditelinganya. "Kau itu anak hokage jenius tapi sikapmu tak menggambarkan kewibawaan sama sekali MENMA-KUN!" Tatapan ketakutan langsung tampak diwajah Menma, sedangkan yang lain hanya dapat tertawa melihat penderitaan Menma.

"Sudahlah, jika kalian ingin bermesraan lebih baik kalian teruskan diKonoha nanti." Ucapan datar dari Neji barusan sukses membuat rona merah diwajah Menma dan Haku sekaligus, sedangkan Lee dan Tenten hanya dapat melongo saat melihat langsung sekaligus mendengar Neji menyindir kedua sejoli yang tengah melakukan KDRP (Kekerasan Dalam Rukun Pacaran) mereka.

"Sudah sudah, lebih baik kita segera kembali keKonoha, dan terima kasih atas jamuan yang kau berikan Kazekage-sama." Gaara tersenyum saat mendengar penuturan dari Naruto barusan, setelahnya tangan dari Gaara terangkat bersiap melakukan sebuah salam persahabatan sekaligus perpisahan mereka berdua, Naruto yang melihat Kazekage tersebut berusaha bersalaman dengannya hanya dapat terdiam sebentar.

Namun tiba tiba Naruto terkejut saat merasakan tangan kanannya bergerak dengan sendirinya, saat kedua shappire tersebut menatap kearah pergelangan tangannya nampak dengan samar pasir pasir halus mengelilingi pergelangan tangannya agar mendekat kearah tangan Gaara, sebuah senyum kecil terulas diwajah tampan Naruto yang masih setia menggunakan penutup matanya.

Dengan semangat Naruto segera menggengam tangan Gaara seraya tersenyum bersahabat kearahnya. "Aku harap Suna dan Konoha dapat lebih mempererat aliansi karena kejadian ini." Salah satu warga berkata kepada warga lainnya yang berdiri disampingnya, beberapa orang yang mendengar ucapan tersebut mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan warga tersebut, Naruto dan Gaara tersenyum bersamaan saat mendengar ucapan tersebut.

"Kami kembali dulu Kazeka- ah tidak Gaara, jika ada suatu hal yang merepotkan jangan sungkan sungkan memberi kabar kepada Konoha, kami siap membantu sebisa kami." Gaara mengangguk dan mengiyakan ucapan Naruto barusan, setelahnya salam persahabatan mereka terlepas bersamaan dengan senyum diwajah mereka dan seluruh manusia yang melihat interaksi mereka berdua.

Setelahnya Naruto menarik penutup matanya menunjukkan mata merah berpola riak hitam gagah dikedua rongga matanya, sedikit terkejut memang namun akhirnya mereka tersenyum melihat hal itu. Naruto membalikkan badannya menatap ruang kosong yang ada didepannya setelahnya sebuah hentakan keras dipasir tempat dia berpijak dia lakukan, kepulan asap besar tercipta didepannya setelah dia mengucapkan suatu hal.

' **Ada apa kau memanggilku Master.** ' Sosok tinggi besar dengan empat pasang sayap dan dua pasang tangan terlihat didepan mereka, seluruh warga Suna yang melihat hal tersebut hanya dapat membulatkan mata mereka melihat betapa gagahnya makhluk _Kuchiyose_ milik Naruto. "Yo Garuda, antarkan kami keKonoha kami ingin memulihkan chakra kami." Garuda mengangguk mengerti akan perintah sang master.

Tanpa basa basi para Shinobi Konoha melompat kepunggung Garuda, dengan sekali kibasan sayapnya Garuda mulai membumbung keudara, Naruto dan kawan kawannya melambaikan tangannya dan dibalas dengan lambaian tangan pula oleh seluruh warga Sunagakure, menerima jawaban dari salam perpisahan mereka Garuda dengan cepat melesat kearah Konoha.

.-.

* * *

.-.

Tak lebih dari tiga puluh menit, akhirnya Naruto dan kawan kawannya sampai dihutan dekat Konoha, tak ingin menarik perhatian para Shinobi Konoha, akhirnya Garuda mendarat dengan mulus dihutan lebat tersebut, menurunkan para Shinobi Konoha dan akhirnya Garuda menghilang. Dapat dilihat para shinobi Konoha tersebut saat ini terlihat benar benar bugar karena Garuda dapat memulihkan chakra mereka.

"Aku kagum dengan _Kuchiyose_ milikmu Naruto, chakra kami dengan cepat terisi kembali saat berada dipungung Garuda." Naruto hanya tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan dari Lee barusan, begitu pula dengan Guy, Neji dan Tenten, mereka telihat benar benar bugar dan bergembira saat ini. "Aku bahkan dapat mengelilingi Konoha seratus kali jika seperti ini!."

"Ya, sebenarnya Garuda akan aku wariskan kepada dobe itu, tapi dia tak ingin digunakan selain dariku dan keturunanku." Semua mengangguk mengerti, sedangkan Menma? Dia saat ini menggerang saat mendengar kakaknya memanggilnya dengan sebutan dobe lagi, tapi apa mau dikata, kakaknya itu memang jenius tidak sepertinya yang masih melakukan semua hal dengan sembrono dan terburu buru.

"Sekali lagi kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu kupastikan ramenmu akan hilang dari dalam lemari penyimpanan!" Naruto membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan dari Menma barusan. "Jangan berani berani menyentuh ramen ramenku atau akan aku bakar semua dango dango dan seluruh toko dango yang ada diKonoha akan aku ratakan dengan tanah!" Tatapan tajam dan percikan listrik ditampakkan kedua sosok kakak beradik tersebut.

Shizuka dan Haku hanya dapat membuang nafas penjang melihat pertikaian adik kakak tersebut, dengan sekali gerakan tangan. "Stop, kalian tak perlu melakukan hal ini-" Naruto dan Menma menggerakkan tangan mereka kebelakang tepat didepan wajah Shizuka dan Haku. "-Dan kau teme, jika kau ikut dalam perang saudara ini kami berdua pastikan semua tanaman tomat dan semua hal yang berbau tomat akan kami hancurkan.

Wajah pucat pasi ditampakkan Sasuke saat ucapan dari Naruto dan Menma terlontar secara bersamaan, dia lebih memilih diam seribu kata saat mendengar tomat tomatnya akan hancur karena perang maniak ramen dan dango tersebut. Team sembilan nampak menunjukkan tak percaya melihat pertikaian tersebut, hanya karena ramen dan dango mereka berdua harus beradu pukul sampai masuk kedalam gerbang Konoha.

Izumo dan Kotetsu selaku penunggu gerbang tak kuasa untuk tidak membulatkan mata dan membuka mulut mereka lebar melihat adu pukul kakak beradik itu, namun tak berapa lama. "Naruto! Menma! Sasuke! Berani beraninya kalian pergi menjalankan misi tanpa memberi tahu Kaa-chan!" Dengan sendirinya, pertarungan Naruto dan Menma terhenti saat melihat Ibu mereka tengah memasuki Mode Habanerronya.

Rambut merah yang berkibar menakutkan serta aura merah yang menyelimuti dirinya menambah kesan mengerikan bagi mereka bertiga. "Na-Naruto, Men-Menma, le-lebih baik ki-kita segera pergi kekantor Hokage." Walaupun darah Uchiha masih kental didalam diri Sasuke, namun saat melihat Kushina sahabat Mikoto ibu Sasuke sekaligus orang tua angkatnya berhasil membuat nyali Sasuke ciut dengan sendirinya.

Begitu pula dengan Naruto dan Menma, walau mereka adalah pemegang mata dewa dan Jinchuriki dari Kyuubi no Yoko, namun mereka lebih memilih bertarung dengan Shinobi terkuat sekalipun dari pada harus berhadapan dengan Akai Chiso no Habannero yang saat ini tengah menuju kearah mereka bertiga dengan sebuah penggorengan dan nampan yang berada dikedua tangannya. Dengan sekali teriakan-

KABUURR

Kobaran api, pusaran angin dan sambaran petir menandakan Naruto, Menma dan Sasuke menghilang, Kushina yang melihat kepergian dari ketiga anak kesayangannya tersebut hanya dapat melepas mode Habannero miliknya, Shizuka, Haku dan Sakura serta team sembilan dan Izumo serta Kotetsu tak lepas dari tawa yang mengiringi jalan mereka kekantor hokage (minus Izumo dan Kotetsu) yang baru saja menerima laporan kedatangan team spesial dan team sembilan.

"Akan aku hukum mereka bertiga jika sudah sampai dirumah, dan kalian bertiga mampirlah kerumah setelah ini ada hal penting yang akan Minato dan aku sendiri sampaikan bersama dengan tiga kekasih kalian itu." Shizuka, Haku dan Sakura tak kuasa menahan rona merah yang menghiasi kedua pipi mereka saat mendengar candaan dari Kushina yang saat ini tengah terkekeh kecil karena melihat tingkah ketiga Kunoichi tersebut.

.-.

* * *

.-.

Kantor Hokage

Kobaran api, pusaran angin, dan sambaran petir terjadi diruang hokage, sang Sandaime Hokage dan Yondaime Hokage yang ada disana sudah tahu siapa yang datang, bahkan anbu anbu Konoha yang menjaga kedua hokage tersebut sudah terbiasa dengan kedatangan ketiga Shinobi terbaik Konoha tersebut, ya, mereka adalah anak anak kebangganan sang Yondaime Hokage sekaligus cucu cucu dari sang Sandaime Hokage.

" Yo Tou-san, Jiii-san, Namikaze Uzumaki Menma datang dengan selamat bersama teme dan tebe."

DUGH

BRUK

Dengan bersamaan Naruto dan Sasuke memukul keras wajah Menma dengan tangan kanan dan kiri mereka berdua secara bersamaan dan hal tersebut sukses membuat Menma harus terlentang dengan kedua tangan yang mengelus elus wajah tampannya, Yondaime dan Sandaime hanya dapat terkekeh melihat tingkah dari ketiga saudara tersebut.

"Selamat datang Naruto, Sasuke, Menma." Minato memberi salam pada ketiga anak kebanggaannya tersebut, sedangkan Hiruzen saat ini tengah kembali menghisap cerutu miliknya dengan tenang, tak lupa senyum sumringah dia perlihatkan saat itu.

"Lapor Hokage-sama, misi penyelamatan Kazekage berhasil dengan baik walau salah satu Kunoichi Suna bernama Chiyo harus mengorbankan nyawanya demi menyelamatkan sang Kazekage, dan tambahan Suna saat ini memiliki sistem medis yang benar benar baik, kami melihatnya sendiri tubuh Kazekage saat itu tubuh dari sang Kazekage tengah dalam kondisi yang lemah karena baru saja mendapatkan energi kehidupan dari Chiyo-baasan-"

"-Sasuke memperhitungkan bahwa jika tubuh Kazekage harus diistirahatkan sekitar tiga sampai lima hari untuk kembali pulih kesediakala, dan jika berada diatas tubuh Garuda dia hanya membutuhkan sekitar dua sampai tiga hari untuk kembali kesediakala, namun saat tubuh Kazekage ditangani oleh team medis Suna hal tersebut tak berlaku dan hanya membutuhkan waktu tak lebih dari tiga sampai empat puluh menit untuk kembali kesediakala."

Minato dan Hiruzen sedikit tersentak kaget saat mendengar penjelasan laporan dari Naruto barusan. "Sebenarnya ini adalah sebuah rahasia Suna yang akan diungkap pada saat ujian Jounin beberapa bulan kedepan yang beberapa minggu yang lalu Konoha dan Suna adakan rapat pada saat itu, namun karena kami sudah membukanya tanpa sengaja hal tersebut saat ini sudah bukan rahasia kembali-"

"-Sebenarnya Suna hanya ingin memberi kejutan bagi Konoha akan hal ini dan bukan maksud mereka untuk menyembunyikannya, oleh karena itu saya tak ingin aliansi antara Suna dan Konoha merengang, dan juga satu lagi salah satu anggota Akatsuki bernama Sasori telah gugur dikalahkan oleh Shizuka-chan, Haku-nee dan Sakura-chan bersama Chiyo-baasan dan jazadnya sudah saya segel dalam gulungan yang akan saya jual kepalanya kepada Suna namun saya lupa hehe."

Semua yang mendengar laporan terakhir dari Naruto awalnya tercengang namun akhirnya sweatdrop pun terjadi bersamaan, bahkan anbu yang menjaga ruangan tersebut tak kuasa untuk tidak menunjukkan ekspresi mereka, jika kalian bertanya kenapa anbu dapat memiliki ekspresi jawabannya adalah mereka anbu dalam kepemimpinan Minato dan Hiruzen sendiri karena hal tersebutlah mereka tetap memiliki ekspresi seperti halnya manusia biasa dan anbu anbu lainnya, minus Anbu Nee dengan pimpinan Danzo.

"Dan juga saya undur diri terlebih dahulu karena harus menghindari Kaa-san yang sebentar lagi pasti kesini bersama dengan Shizuka-chan, Haku-nee dan Sakura-chan, ditambah lagi saya harus bertarung keras melawan Shikamaru bermain Sogi, oleh karena itu Jaa Nee Otou-san, Jii-san, dan baka Otouto." Bersamaan dengan selesainya ucapan Naruto barusan Naruto menghilang melebur bersama udara yang ada disekitarnya.

"Cih, setelah dia pulang pastikan aku menghajarnya Sasuke." Ucapan Menma barusan hanya dijawab Sasuke dengan trademark miliknya 'Hn' , dan hal tersebut sukses membuat Menma harus menggerang marah, sedangkan Minato dan Hiruzen mereka hanya dapat tertawa karena sedikit hiburan yang diberikan ketiga shinobi spesial disela pekerjaan mereka.

"Baiklah Menma, Sasuke, kalian pulanglah istirahat, Kushina berpesan padaku jika kalian telah sampai disini kalian diharuskan untuk pulang bersama karena nanti akan ada hal penting yang harus aku sampaikan bersama dengan Kushina dan jangan lupa bawa kekasih kalian." Dua kata terakhir yang diucapkan Minato barusan bersama dengan cengiran khasnya sukses membuat Menma dan Sasuke mengeluarkan rona merah diwajah keduanya.

"Dan jangan lupa katakan pada Naruto jika ketemu untuk menemui Jiji dirumah jiji nanti malam, ada hal penting untuknya." Menma dan Sasuke mengangguk mengerti dan berbalik menuju pintu keluar, namun setelah membuka pintu mereka berhenti sejenak menatap Minato dan Hiruzen yang saat ini menaikkan salah satu alis mereka.

"Tou-san, Jii-san, kenapa kalian berdua tak menggunakan bunshin atau kagebunshin untuk mengerjakan tugas Hokage kalian berdua." Setelah mengutarakan ucapan tersebut secara bersamaan dari Menma dan Sasuke mereka kini sudah selesai menutup pintu ruangan tersebut, senyum kecil mereka berdua tunjukkan. "Satu , ,Dua , , Ti-"

"AKU BENAR BENAR BODOH!" tawa mereka mengisi perjalanan yang akan mereka tempuh saat ini.

.-.

* * *

.-.

"Tsumi ! Kini skor kita sama Naruto."

"Cih, kau benar benar semakin hebat dalam strategi Shika" Shikamaru hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi pujian dari sahabat dekatnya itu, Shika dan Naruto kini kembali menata letak letak pion Shogi yang berarti mereka akan kembali memainkan permainan tersebut. "berhenti bermain Shikamaru, Naruto, makanlah dahulu dan teruskan permainannya nanti." Naruto dan Shikamaru hanya dapat membuang nafas saat mendengar teriakan dari ibu Shikamaru dari dalam.

BOFT

"Bear? Ada apa sampai kau datang kemari?" Kini giliran Naruto yang bertanya saat melihat salah satu anbu kepercayaan sang ayah datang kekediaman Nara saat itu. "Hokage-sama meminta anda untuk segera pulang Naruto-sama karena ada hal penting yang akan dibicarakan dengan anda dan saudara saudara anda." Naruto mengangguk mengerti, Bear kembali menghilang dengan kepulan asap didekat Naruto.

"Maafkan aku Shika aku tak bisa makan bersamamu saat ini, dan permainan ini kita teruskan besok, aku pastikan besok kau harus membayariku ramen dua puluh porsi karena aku akan menantangmu dengan taruhan." Shikamaru hanya tertawa saat mendengar pernyataan dari Naruto barusan.

"Bibi, Naru harus pulang dahulu ada hal penting yang harus Naru bicarakan dengan Kaa-san dan tou-san, dan maaf bibi Naru tak bisa berlama lama disini." Ibu dari Shikamaru datang menghampiri sahabat putranya tersebut. "Tak apa Naru, berhati hatilah dalam perjalanan pulangmu."Naruto mengangguk meng'iya'kan ucapan dari sang ibu dari Shikamaru, Naruto menyodorkan kepalan tinjunya kearah Shikamaru, dan Shikamaru membalas kepalan tinju Naruto tersebut.

"Aku pulang dulu!" dengan ucapan bersemangat dari Naruto barusan dia menghilang berbaur bersama udara disekitarnya, Shikamaru, Shikaku dan Yoshino sudah terbiasa melihat Naruto menghilang dengan cara demikian karena mereka sudah benar benar tahu akan prihal kekuatan sesungguhnya dari bocah bermata putih tersebut. "Baiklah, ayo makan Shika." Shikamaru mengangguk lemas dan menyusul dengan menguap malas kedalam.

.-.

* * *

.-.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri nii-san/Naru-chan/Naruto-kun/Tebe." Naruto nampak tersenyum saat melihat dan mendengar jawaban dari dalam rumah yang dia ketahui siapa mereka, namun yang sedikit ganjil disana berdiri Hiruzen dan Anbu kepercayaannya yang sudah Naruto ketahui bernama Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha yang tersisa selain Itachi dan Sasuke setelah terjadinya pembantaian Uchiha yang dilakukan oleh Itachi beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Etto,,, apa kalian semua menunggu kedatanganku?" Naruto nampak menggaruk pelipisnya yang tertutup kain putih beberapa kali, Shizuka berdiri dan berjalan kearah Naruto berada. "Lebih baik kau duduk dahulu Naruto-kun biar Hokage-sama menjelaskan kepada kita semua." Naruto mengangguk menjawab ajakan dari Shizuka, berjalan kearah dimana Kushina tengah menggendong adik perempuannya.

"Baiklah, pembicaraan ini akan dimulai, Naruto kau tahukan seluruh kekuatan mata yang kau miliki itu?" Naruto awalnya sedikit tersentak akan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh sang ayah, namun dia akhirnya mengangguk meng'iya'kan pertanyaan tersebut, Minato nampak tersenyum seraya menatap kearah Kushina yang tengah memangku Naruko yang tengah tertidur pulas, walau pun umur Naruko sudah hampir mengijak empat tahun namun tak dapat dipungkiri lagi kedekatannya dengan Naruto dan Kushina.

"Dan apa kau sudah mengetahui prihal mata yang dimiliki oleh Naruko, Naruto?" Kening Naruto sedikit mengkerut saat mendengar ucapan dari Yondaime Hokage tersebut, dia menatap Naruko yang masih dalam keadaan tertidur pulas dipelukan Kushina, otak cerdasnya berfikir keras akan hal terbaik untuknya menjawab pertanyaan dari sang ayah, beberapa saat kemudian. "Ja-Jangan bilang-"

"Ya, mata Naruko sama sepertimu!"

 **DEG**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Haah, udah dua bulan gak update, maaf untuk keterlambatan ini, tugas, tryout dan ujian menghambat perkembangan cerita ini. Dan sebagai permintaan maaf saya, chapter ini saya perpanjang sekitar 1K dari biasanya. Dan untuk pertarungan antara Shizuka, Haku, Sakura dan Nenek Chiyo saya skip karena membutuhkan waktu yang cukup panjang, ditambah lagi saya tidak begitu mengerti prihal pertarungan tersebut.**

 **Terima kasih sudah mampir disalah satu karya saya, mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan kesalahan yang tidak atau saya sengaja. Dan mohon Tinggalkan Jejak '-')/ ,, Semoga Chapter kali ini lebih baik dari Chapter sebelumnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Komozaku Wooza Out '-')/**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 : Keputusan dan Perjalanan...

 **Kumagawa Naruto**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto manga. But this fic is mine**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pair: Naruto x Shizuka , Menma x Haku**

 **Warning : Typo, Alur Berantakan, Ide Pasaran (Maybe), OOC, OC, StrongNaru...GodLike**

 **Summary : Kembalinya Naruto kedalam keluarganya bukan akhir dari perjalanannnya, namun itu semua adalah awal bagi perjalanannya, bersama dengan adik dan sahabat sahabatnya dia akan mencoba untuk melindungi apa yang menurutnya pantas untuk dilindungi. GantiSummary, GagalSummaryLagi, RombakRombak.**

* * *

 **Sheva : Ya gimana ya, itu adalah salah satu kekuatan special yang memang diberikan pada keduanya, dan mungkin alasannya akan terjawab dichapter depan atau depannya lagi :v tepatnya saat Naruto telah sampai diUzushio, 'Sedikit Bocoran :p'**

 **Name Uchiha RINO : Akan saya usahakan '-')/**

 **Lusy922 : Yup, mereka telah menerimanya dengan tulus walau Naruto akan lebih sering pergi dari desa...**

 **.980 : Tetap akan melatih walau tidak saat itu juga...**

 **Tenshisha Hikari : Mungkin akan ada sedikit kejadian prihal kakek berperban itu :v**

 **Naru: Ya legenda mungkin berbeda dan akan terjawab beberapa chap kedepan...**

 **Otra: Masih menjadi misteri, dan akan terjawab dichap chap depan :v**

 **Senju-Nara Shira : Dia belum mengetahui prihal tersebut, namun akan mengetahuinya jika waktu telah sampai**

* * *

Kumagawa Naruto, anak pertama keluarga Namikaze tersebut kini tengah menatap kearah Konoha dengan tatapan kosong, penutup mata yang biasa dia gunakan saat ini tengah dia lepaskan, dia masih memikirkan kejadian yang beberapa hari yang lalu terjadi, tepatnya saat adik keduanya yang bernama Namikaze Naruko dinyatakan memiliki mata yang sama dengannya, hal itu pastilah membuatnya terkejut bukan main.

Naruto masih setia menatap kearah Konoha diatas kepala patung hokage keempat atau tepatnya ayahnya. Otak cerdasnya masih berputar untuk memikirkan apa cara yang paling tepat untuknya, dia tahu jika dia masih membutuhkan bimbingan dalam mengendalikan matanya, atau tepatnya mengendalikan mata berlevel tiga miliknya. Namun siapa yang tepat untuk melatihnya lebih lanjut lagi.

Dia masih bimbang untuk memilih bagaimana jalan keluar yang harus dia pilih. Namun tak berapa lama tubuh Naruto sedikit demi sedikit mulai berubah menjadi pasir pasir besi yang kini sudah sempurna menghilang diterpa tiupan angin.

* * *

Digedung Hokage dapat dilihat kini Minato tengah bertarung melawan puluhan kertas kertas yang kini menumpuk diatas meja kerjanya. Namun tak berapa lama sebuah ketukan pintu terdengar yang mengharuskan Minato mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Masuk." Dengan suara yang terdengar sangat bijaksana Minato mempersilahkan orang yang ada dibalik pintu tersebut untuk masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya.

Tak berapa lama dua orang wanita dewasa masuk kedalam ruang kerja Minato, keduanya adalah pemimpin dan wakil pemimpin rumah sakit Konohagakure, Senju Tsunade dan Shizune, ditangan Tsunade nampak beberapa lembar kertas yang entah berisi apa didalamnya. Minato yang melihat siapa yang datang meletakkan beberapa kertas dan stempel yang ada dikedua tangannya, dan lebih memperhatikan kedua wanita tersebut.

"Informasi yang kau butuhkan tentang mata yang dimiliki Naruko sudah tertera dikertas kertas ini Minato." Minato mengangguk mengerti akan perkataan dari Tsunade barusan, dia menerima lembaran lembaran kertas yang diberikan Tsunade padanya. Untuk beberapa saat Minato terdiam membaca kertas kertas tersebut, namun sepersekian menit berikutnya Minato nampak tersenyum saat membaca beberapa bagian terakhir dari kertas tersebut.

"kesamaan antara mata Naruto dan mata milik Naruko adalah 93%, dan dapat aku asumsikan sendiri jika mata mereka berdua memang sama walau dibeberapa bagian kekuatan mata dari Naruto lebih tinggi dibandingkan mata milik Naruko, dan lebih baik kau memperintahkan Naruto untuk sedikit melatih Naruko akan prihal matanya." Minato mengangguk mengerti namun perhatian mereka teralihkan saat beberapa butiran pasir besi masuk dari balik jendela ruang Hokage.

Tak sampai satu menit, butiran pasir besi tersebut kini membentuk tubuh seseorang bocah berambut hitam dengan kain putih yang menutupi kedua matanya, ketiga orang yang ada disana cukup terkejut akan kedatangan Naruto barusan, pasalnya pasir besi hanya dapat dikendalikan oleh Kazekage ketiga atau Kazekage terkuat yang ada diSunagakure.

"Aku tak setuju jika mulai sekarang aku harus melatih Naruko baa-san, mempelajari mata ini tak semudah mempelajari jutsu jutsu biasa yang ada diKonoha, orang yang memiliki mata ini minimal berumur tujuh tahun untuk dapat sedikit mengendalikannya, bahkan tehnik tehnik yang dimiliki mata ini dalam level satu dan dua dapat melebihi Byakugan dan Sharingan." Ketiga orang yang ada disana mengerti akan penjelasan Naruto barusan.

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau sampaikan Naruto?" Minato akhirnya mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sudah akan dia tanyakan sebelumnya, namun demi menghormati anaknya tersebut Minato lebih memilih diam untuk beberapa saat, Tsunade dan Shizune pun juga demikian, mereka berdua pun nampak setuju akan pertanyaan yang diutarakan Minato barusan.

"Aku ingin kembali mengembara beberapa waktu lagi Tou-san untuk lebih memperkuat dan mempelajari kekuatan mataku ini." Ketiga orang yang ada disana terkejut bukan main akibat penuturan Naruto barusan, namun ekspresi Naruto sama sekali tak berubah walau tatapan mata miliknya tak terlihat namun ketiga orang yang ada disana dapat mengerti jika Naruto saat ini tengah serius.

"Tapi kenapa Naruto?! Keluarga kita baru saja berkumpul Naruto!" Naruto yang mendengar ucapan dari Minato barusan tersenyum, dan karena senyum tersebut ketiga orang yang ada disana sedikit menaikkan alis mereka, mereka sedikit bingung akan reaksi yang diutarakan Naruto barusan.

"Tou-san tahu, aku benar benar bahagia karena ucapan tou-san barusan, tapi tou-san tak boleh egois walau memang keluarga sangatlah penting namun jika aku tak bisa menguasai kekuatan mataku ini bagaimana aku dapat mengajari adik kecilku tou-san, ini semua demi kebaikan keluarga Namikaze dan Konoha-" Naruto menggantung ucapannya seraya menarik nafas cukup panjang.

"-Dan aku juga ingin kembali membangkitkan klan Uzumaki namun akan aku ubah menjadi klan Kumagawa." Minato, Shizune, dan Tsunade pastilah saat ini terkejut bukan main saat mendengar penuturan dari Naruto barusan, membangkitkan sebuah klan bukanlah sebuah perkara mudah, banyak pertimbangan yang harus diperhitungkan sebelumnya.

"Aku akan memulai perjalananku besok dan aku sudah membulatkan tekadku, dan jika tou-san bertanya padaku aku akan pergi dengan siapa, aku akan pergi sendiri dan aku tak menerima penolakan." Terdengar egois memang, namun bagi Naruto hal ini seimbang. Walau dia harus jauh dengan keluarga, kekasih dan teman temannya namun hal seperti itu pastilah terjadi didalam dunia Shinobi ini.

"Aku akan bertanya pada Kushina terlebih dahulu." Kini mimik wajah Minato pun juga berubah, tatapan serius dia keluarkan untuk menatap anak sulungnya tersebut, dia tahu sudah ratusan kejadian yang sudah Naruto lewati, dan Minato juga tahu Naruto bukan anak anak lagi, dia sudah tumbuh dewasa dan itu semua terjadi tanpa bimbingannya.

"Aku sudah mengirim bunshinku untuk menemui Kaa-san dan Menma, dari ingatan bunshinku mereka setuju walau awalnya mereka marah marah, dan sekarang mereka datang." Dan benar saja, dua buah kepulan asap muncul didalam kantor hokage malam itu, keempat orang yang ada disana tahu jika mereka adalah Kushina dan Menma, yang sedikit mengejutkan untuk ketiga orang yang ada disana adalah Menma yang menggunakan Shunsin.

"Baka! Apa kau serius dengan omonganmu itu ha Naruto!" Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum kecil mendengar teriakan adiknya barusan, Menma benar benar kesal akan keputusan Naruto barusan, Kushina nampak meneteskan air matanya, Minato hanya dapat memandang kosong Menma yang saat ini mencengkeram kerah baju Naruto, Tsunade dan Shizune lebih memilih untuk diam.

"Kau tahu Menma, saat saat seperti ini yang sedari dulu aku inginkan. Aku hanya akan pergi untuk meminta para warga Uzushiogakure kembali mengeluarkan eksistensi mereka kedunia Shinobi ini, kau pasti tahu apa maksudku Menma." Menma yang mendengar pernyataan Naruto barusan melepaskan cengkramannya, namun berbeda dengan yang lainnya.

"A-Apa ma-maksudmu, Naru?!" Kushina yang mendengar ucapan Naruto nampak bingung, begitu pula dengan yang lainnya, namun bukannya menjawab Naruto meletakkan tangan kanannya kemeja Hokage, dan tak sampai tiga detik sebuah kekkai terpasang mengitari keenam orang yang ada disana, hanya keenam orang tidak lebih.

"Klan Uzumaki belum hancur!" Ucapan Naruto barusan sukses membuat Kushina, Tsunade, Minato dan Shizune tersentak kaget, benar benar terkejut akan ucapan Naruto barusan. "Uzushiogakure memang hancur, namun tidak dengan para penduduknya, mereka memang kalah dalam perang, namun mereka masih dapat menyelamatkan diri mereka, mereka kini bersembunyi dan menunggu waktu untuk keluar kembali-" Naruto menatap keempat orang yang masih diam membisu.

"-Dan aku akan memunculkan mereka kembali, bukan sebagai Uzumaki namun sebagai Kumagawa."

* * *

SKIP TIME

Pagi hari telah tiba diKonoha, Konoha yang biasa masih dalam keadaan sepi pada hari ini kini terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya tepatnya berada didepan gerbang Konoha, disana telah berdiri Naruto serta keluarga dan teman temannya, mereka berniat untuk mengantar kepergian Naruto yang akan pergi keUzushiogakure dan membangkitkan atau tepatnya memunculkan clan tersebut kembali.

"Naru, apa kau serius dengan hal ini?" Naruto hanya tersenyum dan membelai pipi halus Kushina yang saat ini masih meneteskan air matanya, Minato, Menma, Shizuka, Haku, Sasuke, dan yang lainnya nampak menatap keduanya sendu, mereka tahu Naruto baru saja kembali kedalam keluarganya, dan dari semua orang yang ada disana hanya Shikamarulah yang menatap tajam kearah Naruto.

"Aku serius dengan hal ini Kaa-san, kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku aku sudah dapat menjaga diriku sendiri." Kushina tak kuasa untuk tak memeluk erat anak sulungnya tersebut, begitu pula dengan Minato yang saat ini pun ikut memeluk Naruto serta Kushina, Shizuka selaku kekasih Naruto pun tetap meneteskan air matanya, dia akan jauh dengan kekasihnya, walau dia tahu jika dia kuat tapi rasa khawatiran akan tetap ada.

"Sudahlah, kaa-san, tou-san, Naru akan baik baik saja." Naruto pun melepaskan pelukan dari ayah dan ibunya, mereka berdua nampak menatap kearah Naruto dengan mata yang berkaca kaca, Naruko yang berada digendongan Menma pun nampak menanggis keras, Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut pun mendekati Menma dan Naruko.

"Kau, adik bodoh jaga Naruko untukku!" dengan nada yang terdengar kasar Naruto memberi salam perpisahan pada kembarannya tersebut, Menma yang mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan menggeram kesal namun akhirnya dia tersenyum kearah Naruto. "Cih, tentu saja, lebih baik kau khawatirkan dirimu sendiri." Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban dari Menma barusan.

"Naruto-kun." Naruto yang tahu siapa yang memanggilnya pun tersenyum dan menatap kearah asal suara tersebut, disana berdiri Shizuka yang kini berlari dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Hiks,, hati hati hiks dijalan Naruto-kun." Naruto yang mendapat pelukan dari gadis bermata hijau zambrud tersebut pun membelai lebut rambut hitam gadis tersebut.

"tentu saja, kau yang jaga diri Shizu-chan." Dengan berakhirnya ucapan Naruto barusan Naruto pun mengecup lembut kening Shizuka yang mengakibatkan rona merah bersarang pada kedua pipi putih Shizuka. "Cih, padahal aku ibunya tapi kenapa Shizuka-chan yang dia cium." Ucapan dari Kushina barusan sukses membuat seluruh orang yang ada disana tertawa keras, sedangkan Naruto dan Shizuka nampak memerah disana.

"Kau jangan terlalu lama pergi Gaki, kami semua pasti rindu padamu!" Dari samping Naruto terdengar suara yang cukup keras yang berasal dari Tsunade yang kini menepuk pundak Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar ucapan dari nenek berwajah ayu tersebut pun tersenyum kearahnya. "Kapan aku akan berangkat jika begini terus." Semua yang ada disana nampak tersenyum mendengar ucapan dari Naruto barusan.

"Kau pergilah Tebe, jika kau terlalu lama aku akan ikut denganmu." Ucapan Sasuke barusan sukses membuat semua yang ada disana sedikit tersentak kaget, pasalkan sangat sangat jarang Sasuke berucap cukup panjang. "Ya, Sasuke benar jika kau terlalu lama disini lebih baik kau menemaniku bermain Shogi." Shikamarulah yang berujar demikian, dan Naruto hanya tertawa saat mendengar ucapan barusan.

"Baiklah minna, aku berangkat dahulu." Semua yang ada disana mengangguk tanda setuju akan ucapan Naruto barusan, dan sepersekian detik berikutnya Naruto menghilang bersama dengan kobaran api yang membakar dirinya sepenuhnya, dan beberapa detik berikutnya Naruto menghilang dengan sempurna.

* * *

Disuatu tempat nampak segerombolan orang yang tengah berdiri dijari jari dari patung besar yang ada disana, mereka adalah Akatsuki kelompok para Missing-nin yang menjadi satu untuk sebuah tujuan, tak berapa lama dari dalam tanah muncul sebuah tumbuhan Venus yang kini melompat kesalah satu jari dari patung tersebut.

"Lapor Leader-sama, Kumagawa Naruto tengah pergi keluar desa." Dari semua para anggota akatsuki hanya anggota berambut kuning panjang yang menggeram saat mendengar nama dari bocah pemilik mata dewa tersebut. "Kemana dia pergi Zetsu! Akan aku bunuh dia disana." Semua yang ada disana menatap tajam kearah Deidara nama pria berambut kuning tadi.

"Kau tenanglah Deidara, biarkan Kisame dan Itachi yang menghadang bocah itu." Laki laki berambut Oranye dengan enam tindik dihidungnya berucap, Deidara yang mendengar ucapan dari Leadernya tersebut mendecih kesal, sedangkan kini Kisame tersenyum lebar mempertontonkan gigi gigi tajamnya, sedangkan Itachi dia saat ini hanya diam seperti biasanya.

"Baik Leader-sama."

* * *

SKIP TIME

Kembali keNaruto.

Perjalanan yang kini tengah ditempuh Naruto sudah hampir memasuki setengah jalan, satu minggu telah terlewati dan berbagai hadangan telah Naruto hadapi, satu minggu bukanlah waktu yang singkat walaupun sebenarnya Naruto dapat menempuh jarak Konoha Uzushio dalam beberapa menit saja namun Naruto sengaja singgah sementara waktu keKirigakure untuk sedikit memberi kabar pada sang Mizukage jika dia tengah dalam perjalanan menuju desa Uzushio dan akan membangun kembali desa tersebut.

Pada awalnya sang Mizukage terkejut bukan main, pasalkan para pendahulu Kiri pernah berperang melawan Uzushio bersama dengan Kumo dan Iwa yang alhasil Uzushio kini rata dengan tanah, namun Naruto tak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut, dia tak akan membalas dendam pada Kiri, namun mungkin dia ingin mengetahui kebenaran dari Kumo dan Iwa itu sendiri.

Hari sudah samakin siang pada saat ini, Naruto pun lebih memilih mengistirahatkan dirinya sebenar seraya menyiapkan api guna membakar beberapa daging kijang yang sempat dia tangkap dalam perjalannannya. Naruto kini tengah berada dipinggiran sungai yang bisa dibilang cukup deras, dia sedikit mengambil air sungai tersebut dan memasukkannya kedalam wadah yang sudah dia persiapkan, tak lupa pula Naruto menangkap beberapa ikan yang tengah berenang disana.

Beberapa menit kemudian daging kijang dan dua tusuk ikan yang Naruto tangkap sudah matang, dengan perlahan Naruto memakan kedua jenis masakan yang dia masak dengan cara yang sama tersebut, namun ditengah tengah acara makan siang tersebut-

"Boleh kuminta sedikit daging yang kau makan itu bocah? Kurasa aku sedikit lapar." Dari belakang tubuh Naruto yang tengah duduk bersila diatas tiga daun pisang yang sengaja dia jadikan alas duduknya terdengar suara berat yang berbicara pada Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar suara tersebut dengan refles segera melemparkan sepotong daging yang baru saja ingin dia santap kearah belakangnya.

Sebenarnya dia tahu siapa yang ada disana namun dia lebih memilih diam terlebih dahulu guna mengetahui apa maksud dari kedatangannya. Namun tak berapa lama sebuah naga air melesat kearah Naruto yang masih duduk bersila disana, Naruto mengetahuinya dan dengan segera dia melompat menjauh dari titik tujuan seragan yang dilancarkan sang pelaku, walau dengan mata yang masih setia tertutup kain Naruto memandang kedua orang yang tengah berdiri didepannya saat ini.

"Kisame Hoshigaki dan Itachi Uchiha, ada apa gerangan kalian berdua menemuiku." Dengan bahasa yang terdengar sopan Naruto bertanya kepada kedua sosok yang tengah berdiri berjajar didepannya, Kisame lelaki berwajah hiu tersebut kini hanya tersenyum lebar kearah Naruto sedangkan Itachi nampak seperti Sasuke, datar.

"Tentu saja membunuhmu bocah!" Kisame berteriak seraya melesat kearah Naruto dengan Samehada yang sudah berada pada genggaman tangannya, Naruto yang melihat Kisame melesat kearahnya pun tak tinggal diam dia menarik penutup matanya dan membuangnya kasar kesembarang arah dan nampaklah disana, dua buah bola mata berwarna merah dengan kombinasi riak berwarna hitam dengan sebuah segitiga kecil dipusat matanya.

Dalam tatapan Naruto gerakan Kisame sangatlah lambat, Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut hanya menyungging senyum tipis dibibirnya dan dengan gerakan cepat Naruto menangkis pedang pengoyak milik Kisame dengan Masamune yang sudah dia tarik dengan cepat guna menangkis serangan fulgar Kisame, Kisame sedikit terdorong kekanan mengikuti arah terpentalnya Samehada akibat tangkisan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto barusan.

Namun tak Kisame sangka jika sebuah bola api berukuran sedang melesat kearahnya dari asal Naruto yang berdiri dengan tangan kanannya yang menutupi sedikit bibirnya karena jutsu yang dia keluarkan, Kisame yang melihat hal tersebut tak tinggal diam dia pun menarik Samehadanya guna menangkis bola api yang mengarah kepadanya, namun-

BLAAR

Sebuah bola api yang serupa dengan bola api yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto menabrak bola api yang tengah mengarah keKisame barusan, Kisame tahu siapa yang menahan serangan api dari Naruto barusan, Itachi, dia kini tengah berdiri tenang menghadap keNaruto yang tengah menatap kearah Itachi pula, namun tak disangka tubuh Itachi berubah menjadi puluhan gagak yang terbang keberbagai arah.

Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut cukup terkejut, dia tahu jika ini adalah Genjutsu dari Itachi namun mata Naruto kini berputar cepat dan alhasil puluhan gagak barusan berubah menjadi ratusan kunai dan shuriken yang mengarah cepat kearahnya, Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut tak tinggal diam, dia segera menarik cepat pedangnya dan menebaskannya kearah Itachi yang kini tengah bersiap dengan kunai ditangan kanannya.

 **Dragon Dance**

Sebuah naga yang berasal dari angin memutari tubuh Naruto saat Naruto selesai menebaskan pedangnya, namun tak Naruto sangka jika itu adalah salah satu kesalahannya, dari arah Itachi sebuah kobaran api besar berbentuk burung Phonex melesat kearahnya, tepatnya kearah naga angin Naruto yang kini masih memutari dirinya.

Naruto tahu jika angin dan api yang bersatu akan menciptakan jutsu yang lebih mematikan, dan hal tersebut terbukti naga angin milik Naruto kini berubah menjadi naga api yang mengelilingi tubuh Naruto, Kisame yang melihat hal itu menyeringai tanpa basa basi Kisame segera melemparkan Samehadanya kearah Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga dan-

BLAAR

Saat Samehada menembus naga api yang memutar tadi sebuah ledakan tercipta dan alhasil naga api tersebut ikut hancur sedangkan Samehada milik Kisame tak tahu kemana, asap yang tercipta akibat ledakan tadi masih mengepul tebal disana, Kisame dan Itachi masih sibuk menunggu apa yang akan datang dari dalam kepulan asap tersebut, mereka yakin jika bocah yang dahulu pernah membantu Kirigakure dalam perang saudara tak akan mati semudah itu.

Dan benar saja, dari balik kepulan asap yang mulai menipis tersebut sebuah siluet hitam nampak dan sedikit demi sedikit menunjukkan Naruto yang berdiri dengan pusaran api yang mengelilingi tubuhnya. Kisame yang melihat hal tersebut tak tinggal diam pasalkan kini Samehada miliknya tengah berada diatas pusaran api tersebut, dengan cepat Kisame pun merapalkan handseal miliknya, namun-

BUGH

Samehada milik Kisame sukses menabrak sang pemilik dengan keras, Itachi cukup tersentak saat melihat kejadian langka yang terjadi didepannya, namun Itachi tak tinggal diam dia segera melesat kearah dimana Naruto berdiri saat ini dengan handseal yang baru saja dia selesaikan, mata Sharingan miliknya sudah bertransformasi menjadi Mangekyou Sharingan sedari tadi.

Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut tak tinggal diam, dia pun menarik Masamune miliknya sekali lagi dan ikut melesat kearah yang berlawanan dengan Itachi.

 **Katon : Uzu Sokautou**

Sebuah pusaran api yang cukup besar menyerang Naruto, namun Naruto nampak tenang menatap pusaran api yang bergerak kearahnya, Naruto yang saat ini tengah dalam posisi melompat pun menebaskan Masamune miliknya seratus delapan puluh derajat kearah pusaran api tersebut, gelombang kuat akibat tebasan Naruto tercipta dan berhasil memotong pusaran api tersebut, namun tak dia sangka.

 **Suiton : Mizu no Tatsumaki**

Dari arah sungai muncul sebuah tornado air yang bergerak kearah Naruto, lagi lagi saat ini Naruto berada dalam posisi terpojok dengan datangnya Itachi dengan Mangekyou Sharingan yang membara, Naruto mulai memutar otak dalam kondisi yang bisa dibilang Kritis saat ini, dan-

 **Ryuu no Tsubasa**

Dengan sekali hentakan badan sepasang sayap kulit berwarna putih muncul dari balik punggung Naruto, Itachi dan Kisame yang melihat hal tersebut tak kuasa untuk tak menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut mereka, Naruto pun menggerakkan kedua sayapnya dengan hentakan yang kuat dan hasilnya dia kini melayang tinggi.

' _Arigatou, Ryuumane_ '

 **FlashBack**

Beberapa hari telah terlewati saat pertama kali Naruto keluar dari Konoha guna menuju Uzushiogakure, tepatnya Naruto telah melewati tiga hari perjalanannya dan saat ini dia tengah berada dipinggir sungai untuk mengisi sedikit persediaan airnya, perjalanan yang akan dia tempuh masih panjang, dia perkirakan jika masih satu minggu dia baru bisa sampai diUzushio dan dia sama sekali tak menginginkan menggunakan salah satu tehnik yang biasa dia gunakan untuk mempercepat perjalanan.

Beberapa ikan berenang lincah didalam air yang terlihat sangat jernih, bahkan bebatuan yang ada disana tepatnya batu yang berada didalam air banyak yang berlumut menandakan bahwa air disana adalah air yang bersih, Naruto tahu hal tersebut, dia pun menarik pedangnya guna menangkap ikan yang ada disana untuk persediaan beberapa hari kedepan, namun dia menyadari sedikit keganjilan, sedikit demi sedikit pengelihatannya kabur dan kegelapan adalah hal selanjutnya.

 **Naruto POV On**

Ahh... kepalaku rasanya benar benar sakit saat ini, aku tak tahu sekarang aku dimana semua didominasi warna putih bahkan beberapa daun dauh yang ada disana terlihat seperti tertutup oleh salju yang mengubah warna mereka. Tapi aku melihat seperti ada sesuatu yang ganjil disini, rasanya tak dingin jika disini adalah dataran yang tertutup salju, walau bahkan rumput disini berwarna putih aku sama sekali tak merasakan dingin.

Aku mengubah posisi tidurku yang tadinya terlentang menjadi duduk bersila, pedangku, tasku, bahkan penutup mataku pun tak ada, aku menyadarinya, semua barang bawaanku sama sekali tak berada ditempat yang seharusnya hanya tersisa diriku dan seluruh pakaian yang menutupi tubuhku, ratusan opini terpikirkan tapi satu pun tak ada yang rasional, mungkin dengan menjelajahi daerah sekitar sini aku dapat menemukan jawaban, tapi...

' **Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, atau bisa kupanggil dengan Kumagawa Naruto!'** Aku celingukan mencari dimana asal suara itu, bahkan aku sudah berputar tiga ratus enam puluh derajat untuk menjadinya tapi disini sama sekali tak ada satu pun yang mencurigakan selain sebuah gua yang berjarak kira kira lima ratus meter dari tempatku berdiri saat ini, atau mungkin disana tempatnya...

"Dimana kau, tunjukkan dirimu!" Aku berteriak keras, dan semoga saja asal suara itu mempunyai dua buah telinga untuk mendengar teriakan keras yang aku tujukan padanya, kutunggu beberapa saat tapi sama sekali tak ada balasan dari suara itu, atau mungkin imajinasiku saja yang berlebihan, merasa bodoh aku pun berjalan kearah Gua yang berdiri kokoh disana langkahku sedikit kupercepat hawa disekitar sini semakin dingin kurasakan.

' **Kumagawa Naruto.** ' Aku mendecih keras, suara itu semakin dekat, hantukan? Tapi bagaimana hantu bisa ada disini? Atau memang ini adalah tempat dunia antara kehidupan dan kematian? Tapi aku rasa aku belum saatnya mati, saat aku mencubit lengan kiriku aku masih merasakan apa itu rasa sakit tapi..

' **Ikuti suaraku gaki, dan kau akan menemukanku.** ' Bocah?! Aku rasa jika aku ini bukan lagi bocah, aku bisa membunuh dan aku sudah bisa dibilang bukan bocah lagi tinggiku pun sudah mencapai lebih dari 160cm dan apa itu masih dibilang bocah? Tapi sepertinya rasa penasaranku lebih mendominasi dari pada rasa kesalku dan aku pun berlari cepat kearah Gua yang menurutku adalah asal dari suara tadi.

Tak lebih dari lima menit aku berlari diaku pun sudah sampai dimulut gua tersebut, disana hanya ada kegelapan yang menyelimuti, dan dari sini kurasa kekuatan yang aku copy dari Sasuke tanpa basa basi aku pun mengeluarkan api yang kini membakar telapak tanganku, aku pun berjalan dengan hati hati kedalam, ya siapa yang tahu jika ada jabakan yang ingin membuat seseorang yang akan masuk kedalam menemui Shinigami.

Namun yang aku temui sungguh mengejutkan, disana nampak seekor Naga berwarna putih bersih yang berdiri dengan gagahnya, sepasang sayap yang menyerupai sayap kelelawar namun berwarna putih membentang lebar dipunggungnya, diwajahnya terdapat dua buah kumis yang dapat digerakkan olehnya, matanya seluruhnya berwarna biru persis seperti mata milikku yang sudah mencapai level tiga.

Pada ujung ekornya terdapat sebuah tulang yang mencuat keluar berbentuk seperti ujung sebuah tombak, keempat kaki berototnya nampak memiliki sebuah jalu seperti jalu seekor ayam disetiap kakinya, gigi tajam nampak siap seperti ingin menerkamku. Pada dadanya terdapat sebuah berlian yang berwarna menyerupai pelangi.

"Siapa kau!" Aku saat ini benar benar terkejut, aku bahkan sudah siap dengan kuda kudaku kedua tanganku bahkan sudah dikelilingi pusaran angin karena kekuatan Sasuke yang aku Copy tiga hari yang lalu, Naga yang kini berada didepanku menatapku dengan tatapan tajamnya, dia berjalan satu langkah kedepanku.

' **Namaku Ryuumane, Sang Naga Peniru dan ini adalah MindScape milikmu**.' Aku cukup terkejut memang, namun jika benar ini adalah MindScape milikku kenapa semuanya berwarna putih.

"Jadi namamu Ryuumane, dan bagaimana bisa aku berada disini." Pertanyaan itu yang sedari tadi terngiang dikepalaku, terakhir yang kuingat adalah aku akan menangkap ikan dipinggir sungai tapi ahh... masa bodoh mungkin Ryuumane akan menjelaskannya padaku.

' **Kau berada disini karena akulah yang menarikmu kesini.** ' Dia terdengar seperti Teme, sangat singkat dalam berbicara. ' **Dan tujuanku memanggilmu kemari adalah untuk melatihmu menggunakan kekuatanku.** ' Kerutan didahiku mungkin sebentar lagi akan bertambah karena ucapan naga didepanku ini yang cukup sulit kumengerti, melatih? Kekuatannya adalah meniru dan jika disini bagaimana aku bisa berlatih dan siapa yang akan aku tiru kekuatannya?

' **Kekuatan meniru bukan hanya untuk kekuatan bocah, disini kau dapat meniru segala hal yang ada disini dan jika kekuatanmu sudah dapat mencapai level tertinggi bahkan imajinasimu pun dapat kau tiru dan kau wujudkan** ' Dan kini sudah aku pastikan jika kedua bola mataku melebar, kekuatan yang berasal dari imajinasi, waw itu pasti akan benar benar hebat. Tapi apa benar yang dikatakan kadal yang ada didepanku ini sungguh sungguh.

Aku yang ingin bertanya kembali pada Naga yang ada didepanku pun mendekat beberapa langkah kedepan, Ryuumane yang ada didepanku saat ini masih tetap menatapku. Aku pun kembali menatap kearah Ryuumane yang kini sudah mengambil posisi untuk tidur seperti naga pada umumnya (?).

"Jadi latihan seperti apa yang akan kau berikan padaku?" Aku bertanya seraya mengambil posisi duduk bersila didepan Ryuumane, dia membuka mulutnya lebar dan aku tahu jika dia sedang menguap, dia pun meletakkan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya yang dia silangkan diatas permukaan tanah didalam gua ini.

' **Lebih baik kau keluar dulu dari sini dan akan aku jelaskan secara terperinchi dalam fikiranmu, kau bermeditasilah didunia nyata agar kau dapat sedikit demi sedikit mengontrol kekuatan yang ada didalam tubuhmu mulai dari mata itu dan kekuatanku, dengan begitu akan lebih mudah dalam berlatih, kau selama ini hanya terfokus pada pelatihan fisik dan kau kurang dalam hal fikiran dan penenangan diri...'**

' **...Dan kau harus bermeditasi minimal satu hari besok ataupun hari ini karena saat ini masih pagi, gunakan kesempatan ini untuk menenangkan fikiranmu yang sedang kacau, dan satu hal lagi jangan ganggu tidurku.'** Kata kata terakhir itu benar benar menghilangkan pemikiranku jika dia adalah naga yang bijaksana, tapi ah sudahlah aku lebih memilih untuk keluar saat ini. Aku pun berusaha berkonsentrasi sebisa mungkin serta berniat untuk keluar dari MindScapeku.

Beberapa saat telah berlalu, aku pun berniat membuka mataku dan saat ini yang aku lihat adalah sebuah sungai jernih yang aku lihat pertama kali, aku pun menyimpulkan jika saat ini aku sudah keluar dari MindScapeku walau harus keluar dengan posisi tertidur diatas tanah, dan lebih baik aku meneruskan apa yang tadi sempat terpotong.

 **Naruto POV Off**

 **End FlashBack**

* * *

Saat ini dapat dilihat dengan jelas jika Kisame menatap Naruto dengan kedua mata yang membulat sedangkan Itachi hanya mengerutkan dahinya melihat Naruto yang tengah melayang dengan tenang diudara, Jutsu Kisame bahkan tak dapat menyentuhnya walaupun tinggi jutsu tersebut berkisar lima sampai enam meter, Naruto yang tengah dalam posisi menguntungkan saat ini mulai merapal handseal miliknya dengan cepat.

 **Katon : Kazai Uzumaki**

Sebuah pusaran api muncul dari kedua tangan Naruto dan melesat cepat kearah Kisame serta Itachi yang terpaut jarak sekitar sepuluh meter, namun ada yang aneh dalam jutsu Naruto setiap satu detik pusaran api tersebut semakin membesar dan terus membesar, Itachi dan Kisame yang melihat hal tersebut pun berusaha menghalau dengan jutsu mereka dan dapat dengan jelas jika Kisame tengah merapalkan handseal dengan cepat.

 **Suiton : Bakusui Shoha**

 **Susano'o**

Sebuah ombak raksasa keluar saat Kisame memuntahkan air dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak, ombak tersebut sukses menguap saat bersentuhan dengan api milik Naruto, namun tanpa Naruto ketahui sebuah pedang merah besar tengah bergerak kearahnya dan-

JLEB

Kisame menyeringai lebar melihat hal tersebut, Susano'o milik Itachi sukses menusuk Naruto tepat didada dan perut, Pedang besar berwarna merah yang menyerupai kobaran api tersebutlah yang bernama Totsuka no Tsurugi. "Ini adalah Totsuka no Tsurugi, sebuah pedang yang dapat menyegel seseorang didalam dunia Genjutsu." Naruto yang mendengar pernyataan dari Itachi barusan tak kuasa untuk tak membulatkan matanya.

"Jadi mulai sekarang bersiaplah bocah." Kisame menyeringai penuh kemenangan, dia pun bahkan telah meletakkan Samehada miliknya dipungungnya, Itachi memerintahkan Susano'o untuk menarik pedangnya guna menyegel Naruto, Naruto berusaha memberontak namun-

"HAHAHAHAHAHHA" Kisame dan Itachi membulatkan matanya saat mendengar Naruto yang tertawa keras, Itachi kini memandang tajam kearah Naruto dan menarik Totsuka no Tsurugi dengan hentakan yang kuat namun...

"Kau tak akan bisa menyegelku Itachi Uchiha! Aku adalah angin!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **Hohoho ngantung banget :v**

 **Udah lama gak Publish nih Fic tapi ya semoga aja masih ada yang tertarik dengan cerita abal satu ini, dan mulai sekarang saya akan lebih cepat dalam publish fic karena saya sudah bebas dari yang namanya sekolah hohoho..**

 **Ya semoga chapter ini lebih baik dari chapter berikutnya, dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak berupa Review '-'/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~.~Froozo...Out~.~**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 : Ramalan dan Ancaman Baru...

* * *

 **Kumagawa Naruto**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto manga. But this fic is mine**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pair: Naruto x Shizuka , Menma x Haku**

 **Warning : Typo, Alur Berantakan, Ide Pasaran (Maybe), OOC, OC, StrongNaru...GodLike**

 **Summary : Kembalinya Naruto kedalam keluarganya bukan akhir dari perjalanannnya, namun itu semua adalah awal bagi perjalanannya, bersama dengan adik dan sahabat sahabatnya dia akan mencoba untuk melindungi apa yang menurutnya pantas untuk dilindungi. GantiSummary, GagalSummaryLagi, RombakRombak.**

* * *

 **Minna4869 : Yoo Sheva, update rutin ya hehehe mungkin gak bisa karena yaaa kau tahu sendiri apa alasanku muehehehe... Dan untuk naga yang berada didalam tubuh Naruto berasal dari chakra putih yang dimasukkan Dei saat pertarungan melawannya dan itu hanya sebuah perantara untuk kedatangannya...**

 **Death Race : Sesungguhnya dapat, tetapi ya tetapi dia tak akan melakukannya hehe...**

 **Saneal : Pasti, ya walau gak pernah ngegantung hubungan *run**

 **Lusy Jaeger Ackerman : Pertarungan Naruto melawan Itachi dan Kisame terjawab dichap ini, dan untuk kebangkitan klan Uzumaki menjadi Kumagawa akan dilakukan secara bertahap...**

 **Grand560 : Balik keKonoha yaa... Dipikir pikir dulu sih hehehe...**

 **Dah, itu aja karena kebanyakan pada Review lanjut jadi bingung mau bales gimana hehehe...**

 **BigThank's for : Minna4869,alfiantohadiwinarno,Luthfi Gupix,yukino,Monkey D Jasmine, .980,Echiizen,Saneal,Imu-chanOotsutsuki,Rikudou Pein 007,Death race,Barco246,Dewi15,tenshisha Hikari,Raffie D'Rocket,The KidSNo OppAi,Lusy Jaeger Ackerman,Alma Restu440,asd,Error Boss,Grand560,DRAGRIDE99. Beserta semua yang mendukung saya...**

 **Happy Reading.**

 **Warning : Don't Like, Don't Like**

* * *

"Kau tak dapat menyegelku Itachi Uchiha! Aku adalah angin!"

Teriakan membahana terdengar dipinggiran sungai yang berada dihutan berdekatan dengan Konohagakure no Sato. Seorang pemuda Namikaze yang berganti nama menjadi Kumagawa tengah melayang dengan sayap Naga. Tatapan tajamnya memandang dua pria dewasa yang menggunakan jubah hitam bermotif awan merah dibawahnya. Ya mereka berdua adalah para Missing nin yang tergabung dalam sebuah organisasi.

Uchiha Itachi dan Kisame Hosigakilah mereka. Mereka masih dalam posisi terdiam dengan memandang bocah berambut kuning cerah diatas sana dengan pedang Totsuka no Tsurugi dari Susano'o Itachi masih menancap ditubuh pemuda dengan penutup mata putih tersebut. Pemuda tadi masih tetap tersenyum walau tahu bagaimana kekuatan pedang ini, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi mata dan kekuatan bocah tersebut memang berbeda dari yang lainnya.

Bahkan kini pemuda itu mulai menarik mundur tubuhnya dan akhirnya terlepas dari kekangan Totsuka no Tsurugi. Pemuda tersebut menyeringai, Naruto namanya dia mulai mengarahkan tangan kanannya menantang langit dan disana mulai terbentuk angin ya angin yang memadat dan terbentuklah sebuah tombak sepanjang satu setengah meter dengan ujung sepanjang dua puluh sentimeter.

Itachi yang melihatnya dengan Sharingan memicingkan matanya, walau memang dia dapat melihat energi yang mulai terbentuk disana tetapi dia tak mengetahui energi apa sebenarnya itu. Disisinya Kisame sudah mengeratkan Samehadanya mengetahui jika Naruto sudah siap melancarkan serangan yang kesekian kalinya.

Tetapi tak sampai disitu saja persiapan Naruto, kini kobaran api mulai keluar dari telapak tangan kanannya dan akhirnya menyelimuti tombak angin buatannya. Hasilnya tobak tersebut membesar dua kali lipat dengan panjang yang semakin memanjang pula. Kisame tahu serangan seperti apa yang akan dilancarkan bocah bermarga ganda tersebut dan dia lebih memilih mulai merapatkan handsealnya.

Naruto yang melihatnya pun tak tinggal diam, dia akhirnya melemparkan tombak angin berlapis api miliknya kearah Kisame yang sudah keluar dari perlindungan total Susano'o rekan satu teamnya. Tetapi handseal Kisame lebih cepat dan akhirnya...

 **Suiton : Suijinheki no Jutsu**

Kisame menyemburkan air berintensitas besar dari mulutnya dan berhasil membuat dinding air didepannya. Hasilnya serangan Naruto berhasil ditahan karena elemen api yang lemah terhadap air tetapi Kisame tak dapat bersenang dahulu karena hanya lapisannya saja yang dapat dihalaunya tetapi tidak dengan pusatnya.

CRASH

"GAAHHH!"

Ya itu adalah sebuah suara teriakan akibat tertusuknya Kisame oleh tombak angin Naruto tepatnya pada pinggang kirinya, darah bercucuran deras dan Kisame akhirnya jatuh terduduk dengan lutut kiri yang dia gunakan untuk tumpuan badannya. Itachi sedikit terkejut melihat hasil karya sahabat adiknya tersebut, dia berusaha menyerang balik dengan pedang Susano'onya tetapi dapat dihindari Naruto dengan mengepakkan sayapnya membuatnya terbang lebih tinggi.

Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut hanya menyeringai dan melesat turun kearah Itachi. Itachi yang melihatnya berusaha menyarangkan serangan pada Naruto tetapi manuver terbang Naruto lebih lihai dari gerakan lambat Susano'o Missing nin Konoha ini, dan dengan gerakan simple Naruto menghindari serangan pukulan Cermin Yata milik Itachi dan dengan sesegera mungkin menyambar tas yang berada dibelakang Itachi.

Setelah mendapatkannya Naruto kembali melayang keatas dan membalikkan badannya guna menatap kembali musuhnya tadi.

"Maafkan aku Uchiha Itachi, aku tahu dengan kekuatanku saat ini aku tak akan menang melawan kalian berdua bahkan hanya melawanmu pun aku akan sangat kesulitan untuk melawanmu, oleh karena itu aku pergi dahulu."

Itachi menajamkan pengelihatannya saat melihat Naruto telah terbang menjauh, dia tahu jika bocah Kumagawa itu hanya tak ingin mencari masalah dan lebih memilih untuk menjauh setelah menumbangkan temannya. Tak mau berlama lama bergelut dengan fikirannya Itachi pun menghampiri Kisame dan membawanya pergi dari medan tempur ini.

* * *

Beberapa puluh kilometer dari medan pertempuran tadi Naruto mendarat dengan nafas yang tersengal sengal, dia kini memegangi dada kirinya merasakan ada yang salah disana. Rasa sakit didada kirinya entah kenapa datang, dia tahu jikalau dirinya tak terdapat luka disana. Dan kini Naruto lebih memilih menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon yang berada didekatnya.

Tinggal beberapa kilometer lagi Naruto sampai diUzushiogakure tempat yang menjadi tujuannya saat ini. Dia kembali mengatur nafasnya guna sedikit meredam rasa sakit didada kirinya yang mulai berangsur angsur menghilang. Dia menarik lepas penutup matanya untuk melihat apakah ada yang salah dengan dadanya.

Dengan kekuatan mata level satu miliknya Naruto menatap kearah dadanya sendiri dan benar saja ada yang aneh dengan jantungnya. Disana, dijantungnya entah kenapa muncul sebuah aliran aneh yang mulai menutupi jantungnya, begitu pula dengan kedua Paru parunya. Walau memang Naruto sedikit bergidik ngeri menatap hal tersebut sekaligus menahan rasa sakit ini tetapi dia tetap melanjutkannya.

' **Tetap bertahanlah. Jantung dan paru parumu akan berubah menjadi jantung dan paru paru Naga guna memperkuat kekuatanmu.** ' Naruto sedikit mengerutkan dahinya mendengar suara yang tiba tiba saja lewat dikepalanya, dia tahu itu pasti Ryuumane seekor naga yang mendiami tubuhnya saat ini. Naruto kini lebih memilih kembali mengatur nafasnya dan mengubah posisi duduknya dengan memajukan dadanya guna sedikit mengurangi rasa sakit disana.

' **Dengan kekuatan ini kau dapat mengambil tiga kekuatan musuhmu dan membuatmu dapat menggunakannya, tetapi ingat hanya tiga. Dua akan ditempatkan pada paru parumu dan satu sisanya akan berada dijantungmu. Dua buah kekuatan elemen dan satu Kekkai Genkai.** '

"Te-tetapi bu-bukankah aku da-dapat meng-copynya de-dengan kekuatanmu?" Naruto sedikit tak mengerti akan maksud Ryuumane ini. Bukankah lebih menguntungkan kekuatan yang dimiliki Naga bernama Ryuumane ini terlebih lagi dengan perkataanku yang memang bagai mottoku dalam bertarung setelah mendapatkan kekuatan ini telah terlanjut mendarah daging padaku 'Siapapun musuhku selama masih dapat aku sentuh dia pasti binasa.' Ya itulah.

' **Tak selamanya motto yang kau miliki dapat berguna bocah, ketiga kekuatan yang kau ambil dapat selamanya kau gunakan berbeda dengan kekuatan yang hanya kau Copy yang hanya bertahan lima hari. Dan jika kau telah mengisi jantung dan paru parumu dengan kekuatan yang kau ambil kau sudah tak akan dapat mengcopy kekuatan musuhmu selain malam hari, dan hanya bertahan sampai matahari terbit kembali.** '

Naruto mendecih mendengarnya, dalam benaknya dia lebih memilih mengcopy kekuatan lawan selamanya dan tak mengisi jantung dan paru parunya sampai...

' **Dan jika kau tak mengisi kedua organ itu selama dua minggu kedepan kau akan mati dengan kedua organ itu hancur, hitungan dimulai dari kau mengeluarkan sayap Naga tadi.'** Naruto membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Apa! Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang Baka Ryuu! Bagaimana caranya hah katakan! Aku tak akan mati sebelum melatih adik kecilku tentang kekuatan mata ini!" Dalam fikiran Naruto mendengar Ryuumane yang tertawa keras disana, dia benar benar bahagia mendengar umpatan dan keinginan inangnya ini.

' **Gahaha, kau tak perlu seperti itu Naruto. Mudah saja, kau hanya perlu memakannya dan memfocuskan dimana kau akan memasukkannya dan ingat Jantung tempat untuk Kakkai Genkai walaupun unsur dari kedua paru parumu berbeda dengan hasil pengabungan elemen yang ada diparu parumu.'**

Naruto sedikit menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Ryuumane barusan, dia masih belum mengerti bagaimana caranya memakan elemen? Apa harus dia memfocuskan energi peniru milik Ryuumane pada mulutnya.

' **Ya benar seperti yang kau fikiran itu, focuskan pada mulut dan tempat yang akan kau letakkan elemen itu** ' Naruto tersentak kaget untuk sejenak mendengar ucapan Ryuumane barusan. Dia lupa jika Ryuumane berada didalam tubuhnya. ' **Juga pada lidah dan tenggorokan** ' Bah dia benar benar terjengkang sekarang. Tetapi baginya dua minggu bukan waktu yang sebentar petualangannya masih panjang jadi begitu pula dengan kesempatan hidup miliknya.

"Yosh! Aku siap."

* * *

Konohagakure no Sato.

Tepatnya pada gedung Hokage, disana berkumpul beberapa Shinobi dan Kunoichi yang baru saja melaporkan misi mereka. Disamping sang Hokage Konoha tepatnya disofa yang memang berada didalam sana duduk dua orang Shinobi, sang veteran Kage dan Namikaze Menma. Ah tak hanya mereka berdua lebih tepatnya ada Naruko yang tengah berada digendongan Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Itu misi terakhir kalian, beristirahatlah selama lima hari ini untuk ujian Chunnin yang akan dilaksanakan diKumo." Genin yang baru saja melaksanakan misi ini adalah Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, Tenten, Uchiha Sasuke, dan terakhir Namikaze Menma. Setelah memberi salam mereka berempat keluar dari ruangan ini namun Menma masih berada disamping Hiruzen yang tengah menggendong Naruko.

"Tou-san, apa Ujian Chunnin yang ada diKumo akan sama dengan Ujian yang beberapa tahun lalu dilakukan diKonoha?" Minato yang mendengar pertanyaan dari putranya barusan menatapnya santai setelah dia meletakkan setumpuk kertas disisi kanan tubuhnya. Minato pun juga meletakkan stempel yang memang biasa dia gunakan untuk melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Aku kurang tahu Menma, tapi biasanya akan dilakukan hal yang cukup sama dengan Ujian yang dilakukan diKonoha."

"Aku pun juga berfikiran serupa, ya kau tahu sendiri bukan jika karena Invasi yang dilakukan Orochimaru dahulu membuat kalian masih tetap pada status Genin."

Menma nampak mengerti akan pejelasan Hiruzen dan Minato barusan ditandai dengan beberapa anggukan dari kepalanya. "Tapi, apakah Nii-san juga akan ikut berpartisipasi ya?" Untuk beberapa saat kedua Kage tadi menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Menma dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk dimengerti.

"Benar juga, kabar tentang ujian Chunnin terlambat datang keKonoha dan saat datang pun Naruto sudah keluar dari desa."

* * *

SKIP

Telah beberapa hari ini Naruto melakukan perjalanannya menuju Uzushio, dan hari ini dia telah sampai ditempat tujuannya. Ditepi Pantai dengan gelombang air yang cukup besar, dengan mata berlevel dua miliknya Naruto dapat dengan jelas menatap Kekkai yang begitu kuat menutupi daerah didepannya.

Dia menyentuhnya dan sensasi panas adalah hal yang dia rasakan pertama kali. Naruto tahu jika bukan dia yang memegang Kekkai yang membawanya keDimensi buatan sang Uzukage ini pastilah dia akan menjadi abu saat ini. Naruto menjauhkan tangannya dari Kekkai yang tadinya dia sentuh, Naruto pun kini mulai memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat dan setelah dia membukanya nampak mata biru level terakhir matanya.

Sensasi panas terasa dimatanya namun Naruto menghiraukan hal tersebut. Naruto kini menambah chakranya pada kedua matanya dan beberapa lapis bulatan biru nampak keluar dari matanya, tiga lapis tepatnya. Naruto pun mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk mulai memasuki Kekkai buatan Uzukage ini, dan ajaibnya dia dapat melaluinya dengan santai walau memang mata miliknya serasa ingin terbakar.

Setelah masuk secara sempurna hal yang dia lihat pertama kali adalah belasan Shinobi dengan rata rata berambut merah sudah bersiap didepannya dengan berbagai jenis senjata dan beberapa handseal yang sudah mereka siapkan. Dengan seringai yang melebar Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya dan melambaikannya pada para Shinobi disana.

"YOO"

Para Shinobi disana yang tahu siapa sebenarnya pemuda didepannya ini nampak mengubah ekspresi mereka, rasa gembira muncul dengan jelas diwajah mereka. "Naruto!" Hampir secara bersamaan para Shinobi dan Kunoichi disana menyebutkan nama pemuda ini dan hanya dibalas dengan tawa khas pemuda bermata putih susu ini.

"Cepat laporkan pada Uzukage-sama jika Naruto-san datang kemari!" Salah satu Shinobi berpangkat Jounin disana memerintah, Naruto tahu jika Jounin ini adalah pemimpin kelompok yang memang menjaga Uzushiogakure pada sisi ini. Naruto hanya mengangkat tangannya untuk memberikan isyarat dengan keluar sebuah suara dari mulutnya.

"Sssttt, jangan bilang Arashi-sama jika aku datang kemari aku akan memberinya kejutan, dan apa Dei tou-sama ada disini?" Pemimpin kelompok ini mengangguk meng'iya'kan pertanyaan Naruto dan hasilnya sebuah seringai kejam muncul diwajah Naruto. Ahh pastilah para Shinobi disana cukup terkejut melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan pemuda bermarga Kumagawa ini karena selama mereka mengenalnya Naruto tak pernah menunjukkan sisi kejamnya.

"Ini akan menjadi kejutan yang benar benar mengejutkan. Aku pergi dahulu."

Dengan selesainya ucapan Naruto tubuh Naruto melebur bersama udara disekitarnya. Para Shinobi disana hanya tersenyum simpul sebagai ekspresi mereka akan kembalinya Naruto keUzushiogakure ini, dan terakhir adalah perintah untuk kembali kepos masing masing yang diperintahkan langsung dari Kapten mereka.

At Gedung Uzukage.

Beberapa kali gebrakan meja terdengar dari dalam gedung Uzukage ini. Dan saat ini laki laki berambut merah ini tengah memijat pelipisnya cukup keras saat mendengar laporan dari seorang Anbu yang berada didepannya ini. Entah karena apa dia saat ini merasakan kesal sekaligus geram saat mendengar kabar yang dibawa Anbu Uzushiogakure ini.

"Apa hanya itu kabar yang kau bawa dari Kirigakure?" Anbu yang berada tepat didepan Uzukage ini mengangguk pelan dan setelah dipersilahkan keluar anbu tersebut pun menghilang dengan kepulan asap khas Shunsin. Beberapa kali Uzukage membuang nafas berat setelah mendengar kabar yang dibawa oleh Anbu tadi dan kini dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada lelaki yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Lebih baik kau membuat sebuah kejutan Uzukage-sama, bukankah sudah saatnya kita menunjukkan diri kita pada dunia?" Bukan orang disampingnya yang mengeluarkan ucapannya barusan, tapi seorang pemuda yang duduk dengan kaki kanan yang dia angkat dipinggir jendela gedung Uzukage ini. Kedua orang yang ada didalam awalnya terkejut namun setelahnya mereka berdua tersenyum melihat siapa yang ada disana.

"Kau masih seperti dahulu ne, Naruto."

"Yoo, apa kabar Otou-san, Oyajii." Ya pemuda itu adalah Kumagawa Naruto, anak angkat laki laki berbadan kekar yang bernama Kumagawa Dei dan salah satu anggota Uzushiogakure ini. Dia turun dan berjalan kearah Uzukage bernama Arashi ini dan Dei yang memang berada satu meter didepan mereka berdua.

"Cukup buruk, ujian Chunnin akan diadakan diKumo jika kau tahu dan..."

"Hehh, apa kau masih memiliki dendam pada mereka ne, Oyajii? atau mungkin kau ingin mendengarkan usul dariku?" Naruto yang kini duduk disofa yang memang berada didalam gedung Uzukage ini berujar dengan santai. Arashi dan Dei menatap kearah pemuda yang masih mereka anggap bocah dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Apa usulmu Naru?" Dei angkat bicara dengan pertanyaan yang pasti akan dilontarkan olehnya, Arashi pun masih tetapi menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang tak berubah sama sekali sedangkan Naruto, entah sejak kapan dia kini menjadi seorang perokok dengan rokok yang baru saja dia keluarkan dari dalam kantung jubah coklatnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita mengganti nama clan ini dengan nama Kumagawa? Maksudku agar mereka para warga dan Shinobi disini tak menaruh dendam pada para Shinobi KumoKiriIwa yang dahulu menyerang Uzushiogakure atau tepatnya para clan Uzumaki?" Dei dan Arashi tersentak mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan, kening mereka mengerut menandakan bahwa mereka masih tak mengerti maksud pemuda bermata putih susu ini.

"Kalian tahu bukan mereka menyerang Uzumaki karena mereka takut dengan tehnik _Fuinjutsu_ milik clan ini? Maka dari itu jika kalian mengubah nama clan ini pastilah mereka tak akan mengetahui jika kita mantan Uzumaki yang kini mengubah nama clan ini menjadi Kumagawa. Uzumaki terlalu hebat untuk kembali jatuh jika ketiga desa itu menyerang lagi." Kedua lelaki yang ada didalam gedung ini nampak mulai mengerti maksud bocah ini.

"Tapi..."

"Ya aku tahu Tou-san jika mengubah nama clan tak akan semua itu, kalian perlu persetujuan dari seluruh warga dan para Shinobi yang ada didesa ini, dan aku tahu jika mereka masihlah tetap memendam dendam pada ketiga desa besar itu, dan jika nama Uzumaki kembali bangit mungkin mereka masih akan menyerang Uzushiogakure tetapi aku pastikan hanya dua karena Kirigakure tak akan berani menyerang kita karena adanya aku, hehe."

Setetes keringat sebesar biji jagung mengalir dipelipis mereka berdua saat mendengar ucapan ekstra kepedean dari Naruto, tetapi alasan yang diucapan Naruto barusan sedikit masuk diakal mereka berdua. Mereka berdua berfikir untuk sementara waktu. "Tetapi apakah para Shinobi dan warga desa akan menyetujui hal ini, Naru?" Naruto meniupkan asap dari hasil pembakaran tembakau dari rokoknya ini.

"Jika kita berusaha pastilah ada jalan Tou-san, kau sendiri yang berkata jika kebencian hanya akan membawa kita pada sebuah penyesalan yang tak berujung bukan, aku pun berfikir sedemkian rupa, jika mereka membenci para Shinobi dari ketiga desa tadi dan menyerang mereka pastilah ada yang tak akan terima akan hal tersebut dan mereka pun akan balik menyerang pada kita dan Konoha sebagai aliansi kita dari dahulu pun mungkin akan tak terima akan hal tersebut mereka pun juga akan balik menyerang dan seperti itu seterusnya..."

"...Tetapi jika kita sedikit berkorban perasaan kita pun juga akan merasakan apa itu yang dinamakan kedamaian hati pada saatnya, ada ratusan jalan untuk menuju hal yang kita inginkan dan itu pasti." Kedua orang dewasa yang mendengar ucapan Naruto sedikit memikirkannya, entah kenapa sebagian besar ucapan Naruto ada benarnya.

"Tapi tak akan bisa untuk sekarang bukan, Naru?"

Naruto menghembuskan asap yang baru saja keluar dari kedua paru parunya dengan santai. Dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kearah rak buku yang memang berada disisi kiri kursi Uzukage ini. Dia melihat lihat beberapa gulungan yang ada disana dengan rokok yang berada diantara jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kirinya.

Naruto mengambil nafas pelan dan mulai berucap. "Ya memang bukan sekarang tapi bukankah lebih baik jika hal itu lebih cepat terjadi? Aku hanya ingin kita, warga Uzushiogakure segera menunjukkan taring kita di Dunia ini. Mereka semua hanya tahu jika Uzumaki sudah habis oleh tiga desa besar dan mereka pasti hanya akan berfikir jika Kumagawa adalah sebuah Klan baru yang menempati reruntuhan Uzushiogakure."

Ya, sebuah alasan yang dapat diterima oleh nalar.

"Akan kita bicarakan dengan tetua nanti pada saatnya, dan apa hanya itu tujuanmu datang jauh jauh kesini, Naru?" Naruto menginjak putung rokoknya dan membuangnya kearah tempat sampah yang penuh dengan kertas kertas didekat Sofa yang baru saja dia tuju setelah dari rak buku tadi. Kedua orang dewasa disana memandang Naruto dengan tatapan bingung akan sifat bocah Kumagawa ini.

"Aku ingin Otou-san melatihku lagi tentang mata ini." Naruto menarik penutup matanya dan menunjukkan mata berwarna biru miliknya, Dei dan Arashi awalnya mengerutkan dahinya merasakan energi yang cukup kuat saat Naruto membuka matanya dan energi ini lebih kuat dari saat mereka melihat mata ini terakhir kalinya.

"Aku harusnya tahu tujuanmu, tapi kenapa terburu buru sekali? Bukankah kau baru saja berkumpul dengan keluargamu lagi, Naru?" Kini Arashi yang menimpali ucapan Naruto barusan, Naruto yang mendengar ucapan dari sang Uzukage barusan hanya tersenyum dan duduk disamping laki laki yang sudah dia anggap ayah keduanya ini.

"Benar Oyajii, tapi ada sebuah alasan yang membuatku harus sesegera mungkin menguasai mata level ketiga ini sesegera mungkin." Naruto menyenderkan punggungnya kesenderan sofa ini, dia juga membuang nafas berat secara bersamaan. Dei dan Arashi tahu sikap Naruto yang seperti ini dipastikan karena sebuah beban pikiran yang berat.

"Adik keduaku memiliki mata yang sama denganku." Dan ucapan Naruto barusan sukses membuat kedua orang dewasa yang ada disana tersentak kaget karena ucapan pemuda Kumagawa ini. Bahkan Dei yang berada disamping Naruto berdiri dengan seketika dengan tampang pucat serta beberapa butir keringat yang menetes dipelipisnya.

"Ka-kau!? Ja-jangan bercanda Naruto!" Dei berucap dengan nada yang terdengar cukup tinggi. Naruto menatap ayah angkatnya tersebut dengan ekspresi bingung, entah kenapa dari tatapan seorang Kumagawa Dei tersebut Naruto dapat melihat sebuah ketakutan dimatanya. "Kenapa Otou-san? Ada apa dengan hal itu?"

Dei kembali terduduk lesu, tatapannya kosong mengarah kedepan. Arashi yang sedari tadi melihat kelakuan Dei orang kepercayaannya nampak bingung. "Jujurlah Dei, ada apa denganmu!" Arashi berdiri dari kursi Kage dan berjalan kearah Dei. Entah kenapa saat mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan mereka berdua merasakan firasat yang buruk.

"A-aku pernah men-mendengar sebuah ramalan yang dibawakan o-oleh Nang In-sama. Dia berkata...

'Akan tiba waktunya kegelapan yang paling gelap datang, memakan semuanya kedalam mimpi panjang yang akan berakhir pada kehampaan, dua pembawa mimpi buruk dengan tetesan darah yang sama akan kembali dengan kekuatan yang berbeda bersama dengan ratusan pasukan berdarah dingin dan ribuan pendusta...' Naruto dan Arashi menahan nafas mereka.

'...Dan saat yang sama hanya dua kekuatan yang bergabung menjadi satu yang dapat menghentikannya, bersama dengan dua kegelapan semu dan seorang penengah mereka akan menghentikan semuanya.' Kurang lebih seperti itu ucapan Nang In-sama." Otak kedua manusia ini dipaksa untuk bekerja lebih keras memikirkan teka teki ramalan yang diucapkan oleh Dei barusan. Dan bersamaan dengan itu dua Shinobi berketurunan Uzumaki tadi tersentak kaget.

"Dua kegelapan semu dan seorang penengah?! Bisa jadi dua kegelapan semu yang dimaksud adalah kau dan Naruko, dan untuk penengah sendiri bisa jadi adalah Menma!" Tebakan tadi berasal dari sang Uzukage yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. Dei mengangguk meng'iya'kan prediksi dari Arashi yang memang tepat pada sasaran.

"Kita harus memperkuat seluruh Shinobi Uzushio dan mulai bergabung bersama lima desa besar lainnya, perang yang akan kita hadapi kedepan bukan perang sembarangan." Arashi mengangguk dan Naruto mengeratkan kepalan tinjunya. Dia tahu, dia dan kedua adiknya akan membawa beban berat. Dan hal yang sedikit membuat Arashi serta Dei mengerutkan dahi mereka adalah saat Naruto sedikit menggores lengan tangan kanannya dan meneteskan darahnya kelantai gedung Uzukage ini.

Sebuah klon darah muncul didepan ketiga orang disana, dia menarik lepas penutup matanya dan meletakkannya dibalik jubah coklat miliknya. "Jangan bilang jika kau ingin mengatakan ramalan ini pada keluargamu, Naruto!" Arashi sedikit menaikkan tensi suaranya guna sedikit memberi pencerahan bagi pemuda berambut hitam didepannya ini.

"Ck, jadi apalagi yang harus aku lakukan Oyajii!"

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan cukup keras diterima Naruto tepat dipipi kirinya, dia jatuh terduduk ditanah dan menatap seorang laki laki berbadan kekar yang berdiri dengan mata menatapnya tajam penuh amarah dan kekecewaan. Ayah angkatnyalah yang membuatnya sedikit gegabah dalam mengambil pilihan barusan.

"Kau sudah sadar hah! Apa kau tahu akibat dari apa yang akan kau lakukan!" Naruto menundukkan kepalanya saat mendengar pertama kalinya Dei membentaknya penuh dengan amarah seperti saat ini. Naruto mengubah sedikit posisinya menjadi bersila dengan kedua tangan yang dia letakkan diujung lututnya. Dei menunduk dan menatap Naruto setelah dia menarik lepas kembali penutup mata milik anak angkatnya ini.

"Kau hanya belum dapat menerima kenyataan ini Naruto, aku tahu kenapa. Karena kau merasa jika kau masih belum terlalu kuat untuk menangungnya, dan karena itu aku berada disini sebagai ayah angkatmu dan melatihmu. Warga Uzushio pun juga akan membantumu, dan perang yang pasti akan terjadi kedepan bukan hanya kau yang akan andil didalamnya, lihatlah keluar..." Dei berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela gedung Uzukage dan diikuti Naruto dengan sedikit lebih lama.

"...Kau lihat? Kau lihat kedamaian yang mereka rasakan dalam kekkai yang samakin lama semakin melemah ini? Kau pasti ingin seluruh Elemental Nation bahkan seluruh dunia ini mengalami kedamaian yang sama seperti mereka bukan?" Dei berucap seraya menatap kearah anak angkatnya yang nampak mulai mengerti maksud dari ucapannya, Arashi yang memang berdiri dibelakang Dei hanya menyunging sedikit senyum kecil diwajahnya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti sangat menginginkannya, maka dari itu janganlah kau memberikan kabar kepada keluargamu diKonoha, cukup kita yang mengetahuinya, karena jika kau memberitahukannya pasti Konoha akan memberikan kabar kepada desa lainnya dan dengan karena itu mereka semua pasti akan berusaha mencari siapa yang akan menjadi penyebab utama hal tersebut terjadi."

Naruto tetap terdiam walau sebenarnya dia mengerti maksud ucapan Dei barusan. Dia masih sibuk menatap kearah para warga Uzushio dan beberapa Shinobi yang berlalu lalang dan saling sapa disana. Dia tersenyum saat melihat seorang Shinobi tengah membuat seorang batita tertawa dengan tingkahnya.

"Aku mengerti..." Naruto membalikkan badannya dan berjalan kearah Klon Darahnya.

"Pergi keKonoha, katakan pada mereka jika aku mendapatkan pengelihatan jika dimasa depan akan ada sebuah hal yang besar yang akan mengancam keselamatan Elemental Nation, bilang pada tou-san jika hal ini bukan main main, karena tak hanya aku yang mendapatkan pengelihatan ini karena Otou-san Dei juga mendapatkan pengelihatan yang sama, berbohonglah sedikit." Ya, walau memang berawal serius Naruto akhirnya dapat membuat kedua orang dewasa dibelakangnya memasang wajah sweatdrop mereka.

Chi Bunshin tadi menghilang dengan Shunshinnya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang." Dei dan Naruto mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah Arashi yang kini sudah kembali duduk disingahsananya dengan santai. Naruto berjalan beberapa langkah kearahnya dan berhenti tepat didepan Arashi dengan kedua tangan yang dia letakkan diatas meja oval ini.

"Carikan aku Shinobi atau Kunoichi yang memiliki perubahan elemen Petir, dan Angin juga beberapa pengguna Kekkai Genkai yang berbeda seluruhnya."

* * *

Disebuah Goa...

Sepuluh siluet berbeda tengah berdiri disepuluh jari dari sebuah patung, mereka adalah Akatsuki ya, Akatsuki sebuah organisasi kriminal yang keseluruhannya berisi para Missing Nin berRank S. Sejujurnya, salah satu dari mereka telah mati tetapi kini mereka mendapatkan gantinya, siluet seorang laki laki berambut biru tua dengan mata berwarna hijau bak sebuah batu Zambrud berdiri tegap menatap kearah seorang lelaki tua yang diketahui adalah Jinchuriki Yonbi.

BRUK

Tubuh tak bernyawa kakek tua berpakaian serba merah tadi terjatuh setelah proses pengambilan chakra Yonbi telah selesai. Semuanya terdiam beberapa saat sampai seorang laki laki berambut Silver mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Tak kusangka jika ada orang yang ingin masuk kedalam Organisasi busuk ini dan dia pun juga membantu Itachi dan Kisame menangkap Jinchuriki Yonbi." Ucapan laki laki berambu Silver tadi mendapat beberapa respon dari teman teman satu teamnya, dan laki laki bermata keseluruhannya hijau tadi hanya mengeluarkan sedikit senyum kecil diwajahnya.

"Lalu sebenarnya apa keinginanmu sampai sampai kau rela masuk kedalam Organisasi ini?" Satu satunya perempuan diOrganisasi ini bertanya dan dibalas beberapa anggukan dari anggota Akatsuki yang lain, mereka menatap kearah siluet yang berada ditangan kiri patung besar didepannya.

"Sejujurnya, musuhku yang sesungguhnya telah muncul. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan keberadaanku yang sesungguhnya padanya, dan akan bertarung jika pada waktunya. Sang Reinkarnasi dari yang terdahulu." Siluet tadi menjawab dan diakhiri dengan mata hijaunya yang berputar cepat dan berubah menjadi mata yang seluruhnya berwarna hitam dengan dua buah lingkaran putih dikedua sisinya disertai seringai lebar penuh dengan kesenangan.

* * *

Konohagakure no Sato.

"MINGGIRRR!" Seorang pemuda dengan jubah coklat berlari kencang menerobos para warga yang berlalu lalang dijalanan Konoha. Beberapa kali dia hampir mencium tanah dibawahnya karena menabrak warga disana. Tak lebih dari dua menit pemuda berambut hitam jabrik tadi telah sampai didepan gedung Hokage dengan nafas yang memburu. Ya hampir setengah jalan dari Uzushino pemuda tadi berlari tanpa henti, wajar jika hal ini terjadi.

Dan setelah beberapa saat dia mengatur nafasnya, pemuda bermarga Kumagawa tadi berjalan masuk kedalam gedung Hokage, tak butuh waktu lama pemuda tadi telah berada dihadapan Yondaime Hokage, empat mata. Walau awalnya sang Hokage memasang wajah senang tapi dia kini lebih memilih memasang wajah penuh rasa bingung dan khawatir saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan pemuda yang sebenarnya hanya sebuah Chi Bunshin dari sang pemilik sesungguhnya.

"Focuskan desa Konoha pada pelatihan seluruh Shinobi dan Kunoichi Konoha, terlebih Menma. Saya dengar saat perjalanan menuju kemari Jinchuriki Yonbi telah berhasil ditangkap, bos tak ingin hal tersebut terjadi dengan Menma pula. Karena jika Konoha tengah terjadi sesuatu yang merepotkan bos tak akan dapat membantu untuk beberapa bulan kedepan."

Yondaime mengangguk mendengar permintaan dan berita yang dibawa oleh Chi Bunshin milik anaknya barusan, Kumagawa Naruto.

"Dan satu lagi, katakan pada seluruh Genin Konoha yang akan mengikuti Ujian Chunnin diKumo beberapa hari kedepan jika Kumagawa Naruto akan ikut didalamnya sebagai warga Uzushiogakure." Dan setelah ucapan tersebut selesai Chi Bunshin tadi meledak dan berubah menjadi segumpal darah yang mencecer dilantai gedung Hokage.

Minato selaku Yondaime Hokage hanya dapat terdiam mendengar ucapan bunshin Naruto barusan. Matanya memandang kearah langit langit gedung Hokage dengan wajah yang menunjukkan ekspresi prihatin sekaligus geli didalamnya. "Kuharap kalian selamat, Genin Konoha."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue.**

 **Yoo, Kumagawa Naruto telah kembali... muhehehe, gak usah ditungguin masalahnya yaa... update gak tentu pastinya hehehe... maaf bagi kalian yang menunggu kelanjutan fic ini (GeEr amat.-.) , ahhh semoga chapter ini lebih baik dari chapter sebelumnya, dan jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak berupa Review tentunya, menerima keripik dan saran kok'-')/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~.~ Searfont Graffity Out~.~**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 : Eksistensi Baru.

* * *

 **Kumagawa Naruto**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto manga. But this fic is mine**

 **Pair: Naruto x Shizuka , Menma x Haku**

 **Warning : Typo, Alur Berantakan, Ide Pasaran (Maybe), OOC, OC, StrongNaru...GodLike**

 **Summary : Kembalinya Naruto kedalam keluarganya bukan akhir dari perjalanannnya, namun itu semua adalah awal bagi perjalanannya, bersama dengan adik dan sahabat sahabatnya dia akan mencoba untuk melindungi apa yang menurutnya pantas untuk dilindungi. GantiSummary, GagalSummaryLagi, RombakRombak.**

 **Saatnya balas Review :**

 **Aldian Masamune Date : Umur Naruto adalah lima belas tahun... yang pasti adalah itu dan jika ada sebuah penulisan yang salah mohon dimaafkan, dan untuk Naruko dia masih berkisar dalam satu sampai dua tahun...**

 **Lusy922 : Ya karena itu tujuan sesungguhnya dari sebuah ramalan muahahahaha #plak... Dia chara mistery yang akan muncul dalam dua sampai tiga chapter kedepan, maybe yes...**

 **Yudistira : Maaf karena saran yang reader berikan tidak author terapkan karena sudah terjawab dichapter ini.**

 **Ya Cuma itu aja muehehehe, kebanyakan review 'lanjutkan' jadi ya hanya itu hehe...**

 **Selamat membaca...**

 **Warning : Don't Like, Don't Read.**

* * *

" **Rasakan energi yang mengalir bersama detakan jantungmu, Naruto!** "

Suara teriakan barusan berasal dari seorang laki laki berbadan cukup tegap dipinggir Training Ground yang ada diUzushiogakure. Training Ground ini biasa dipergunakan oleh sang Sandaime Uzukage Uzumaki Arashi bersama dengan tangan kanannya Kumagawa Dei untuk sekedar berlatih ataupun meregangkan otot ototnya. Namun untuk saat ini pengguna Training Ground terluas diUzushio bukanlah mereka berdua.

Tetapi, seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan penutup mata dikedua matanya. Beberapa kali semburan api hitam keluar dari mulut pemuda berumur enam belas tahun ini. Ya, itu adalah salah satu kekuatan yang dia dapatkan dari Jounin atau mantan Anbu Uzushio saat ini, Uzumaki Akane. Dia adalah satu satunya Ninja diUzushio dan seluruh Elemental Nation yang memiliki Kekkai Genkai Enton, api hitam sekaligus api terkuat didunia ini.

Uzumaki Akane pun saat ini tengah berdiri dengan bunshin pemuda tadi yang tengah berada dipinggiran Traning Ground guna mengawasi latihan yang dilakukan pemuda bermarga Kumagawa didepan mereka. Jarak mereka terpaut cukup jauh, tetapi teriakan bunshin pemuda tadi dapat didengar dengan baik oleh dirinya.

Sudah lebih dari lima jam pemuda ini berlatih namun hasil yang dia dapatkan masih jauh dari kata baik, bahkan satu tehnik pun belum dapat dia kuasai. Tehnik bola api hitam yang dikatakan oleh Akane adalah tehnik termudah baginya pun belum dapat dia kuasai sampai saat ini. Wajar saja karena Kekkai Genkai yang dia pilih adalah Kekkai Genkai yang sangat dan amatlah langka didunia Shinobi ini, sama halnya dengan Mokuton milik mendiang Hashirama Senju.

Untuk dua perubah chakra yang dia tiru secara permanen sudah dia kuasai dengan sangat sangat baik bahkan bisa dibilang hampir sempurna selain elemen petir. Kenapa? Karena dahulunya dia adalah pemilik pemakan buah iblis bertipe Angin, dan untuk elemen petir dia baru dapat menguasainya sampai batas pembelajaran, beberapa tehnik Rank C dan B baru dia kuasai. Namun hal itu cukup membantu dalam sebuah pertarungan.

Tehnik Kenjutsu yang dia miliki pun sudah sangat sangatlah baik, bahkan dia dapat disejajarkan dengan ketujuh pemegang pedang legendaris dalam hal kekuatan pedang yang dia miliki, Masamune. Namun berbeda dengan tehnik yang dia miliki yang terfocus pada tebasan dan speed bukan pada kekuatan karena pedang atau bisa disebut Katana yang dia miliki adalah spesialis dalam keduanya.

Beberapa tehnik baru dalam berpedang pun sudah dia sempurnakan, salah satunya adalah _Shinigami o Fukimatshu_ yang pertama kali dia tunjukkan saat Ujian Chunnin tahap ketiga dimana pada saat itu lawannya adalah sahabatnya sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke dan tehnik tersebut sukses menghentikan laju Uchiha terakhir tersebut menuju tahap berikutnya.

Dan satu hal yang cukup mengejutkan adalah saat Ryuumane, Naga yang mendiami tubuhnya dan kini tengah mengambil alih kesadaran bunshinnya mengatakan hal yang sukses membuat pemuda Kumagawa ini tersenyum senang. Ryuumane mengatakan jikalau dia akan mengajarkan Kumagawa muda ini Senjutsu Naga Putih padanya, tapi dengan syarat jika dia harus menjadi juara pertama saat Ujian Genin yang akan diadakan diKumo dua hari lagi.

Ya, dua hari lagi. Karena Kumagawa muda ini sudah melewati tiga hari masa pelatihan dibawah bimbingan Akane dan Ryuumane. Dua anggota teamnya pun juga sudah kembali dari misi yang mereka jalani sehari yang lalu. Terkejut tentu pasti, saat mereka berdua melihat Kumagawa muda ini kembali keUzushio untuk berlatih sekaligus menjadi pelengkap team mereka, team Tujuh sama dengan team yang ditempati adik laki lakinya diKonoha.

Uzumaki Aka dan Uzumaki Fudo, mereka berdua adalah anggota team Kumagawa Naruto dengan Jounin pemimpin Uzumaki Akane. Lengkap sudah, Naruto berada disatu team dengan dua sahabatnya saat berada diUzushio, serta Sensei yang memiliki sebuah Kekkai Genkai yang dia tiru berada disatu team dengannya.

Uzumaki Aka adalah seorang Medic-nin yang bisa dibilang cukup baik dalam hal tersebut, dia juga adalah salah satu Kunoichi yang memiliki pengontrolan chakra yang baik walaupun chakra yang dia miliki melimpah seperti Uzumaki pada umumnya. Dia memiliki perubahan chakra pada Doton serta Kekkai Genkai Rantai Chakra yang dia bangkitkan pada umurnya yang baru menginjak empat belas tahun.

Rambut merah panjang yang selalu dia ikat ekor kuda, kulit tan seperti halnya Naruto sendiri, mata yang serupa dengan rambutnya menambah kesan ayu pada dirinya. Sebuah sarung tangan hitam dengan simbol Uzumaki pada bagian punggung tangannya tak pernah lepas darinya, jangan lupakan sebuah tindik kecil dihidung sebelah kirinya.

Uzumaki Fudo adalah seorang ahli Ninjutsu yang cukup terkenal akan ketrampilannya dalam menggunakan elemen Air dan Angin. Cukup mengejutkan memang, dialah satu satunya Shinobi Uzushio yang berkesempatan membangkitkan Kekkai Genkai Hyouton diUzushio. Namun, hal yang membuatnya cukup terlambat akan hal tersebut adalah chakra melimpah yang ada didalam tubuhnya.

Ditambah lagi dengan hanya satu lengan kiri yang dia miliki, lengan kanannya terputus saat dia berusaha melawan seorang Shinobi Kirigakure saat dia ikut andil dalam perang membantu Pasukan Rebelion beberapa bulan ataupun tahun yang lalu. Oleh karena itu latihan yang dia lakukan saat ini dia focuskan pada controling Chakra agar dia dapat melakukan segel satu tangan untuk melontarkan serangan berRank A keatas.

Penampilan yang dia miliki adalah rambut merah gelap yang dia arahkan pada sisi kanan kepalanya sampai menyentuh bawah telinganya, rambut sisi kirinya dia hambiskan. Dipunggung sisi kirinya dia letakkan sebuah Tanto berukiran tribal untuk membantu dalam pertarungan jarak dekat. Sebuah tindik berada disisi kanan hidungnya, hampir sama dengan milik Aka. Namun tak hanya itu sebuah anting anting dia gunakan ditelinga sisi kanannya.

Mata hijau Zambrud dia miliki, kulit yang dia miliki pun cukup gelap menambah kesan badboy dengan paduan baju hitam yang selalu dia kenakan dibalik jaket merah darah dengan aksen kobaran api merah dari bawah sampai seperempat jaket yang dia miliki, tak lupa dengan simbol Uzumaki yang berada dipunggung serta kedua lengan jaket yang selalu dia buka.

Dan saat ini mereka baru saja tiba diTraining Ground ini bersama dengan dua orang terkemuka di Uzushiogakure, Kumagawa Dei dan Uzumaki Arashi. Selama dua hari terakhir, Bunshin Naruto berlatih dengan Dei tentang kekuatan yang ada dimata dewanya itu. Fisik Naruto benar benar diuji oleh sang tangan kanan Uzukage ini.

Bahkan, Arashi yang beberapa kali turun tangan guna melatih Naruto pun tanpa rasa belas kasihan mengeluarkan Summon spesialnya. Efriet, _Kuchiyose_ spesial yang hanya dimiliki oleh sang Uzukage ketiga ini, Kuchiyose berbentuk seperti manusia berwarna merah darah setinggi dua puluh meter dengan dua tanduk bak Kambing gunung sepanjang lebih dari tiga meter berwarna coklat. Sepotong kain dia gunakan sebagai penutup area bawahnya.

Empat pasang mata berjejer acak diwajahnya, empat taring panjang mencuat dari atas dan bawah bibirnya. Badan berototnya nampak memiliki puluhan bekas luka, sebuah ekor bak ekor kadal dengan empat buah tulang hitam keluar diujung ekornya, sepasang tangan kekar memegang sebuah senjata tajam dengan bentuk yang menyerupai sebuah pisau namun meliuk liuk ditangan kanannya, ditangan kiri sebuah trisula merah dengan kobaran api menjadi ciri khasnya.

Sedemikianlah kira kira wujud Summon paling mengerikan diUzushiogakure, bahkan Efiret tanpa belas kasihan menghajar Naruto habis habisan, memang dia sama sekali tak akan menghilang sampai satu minggu waktu pelatihan sementaranya walau pun begitu lengan yang terpotong, darah yang berceceran tetap tak akan kembali kedalam tubuhnya.

Dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir Uzushio bersembunyi dari lima negara besar, dan hari inilah kebangkitan Uzushiogakure terjadi. Dan hari ini satu team Genin Uzushiogakure akan berangkat menuju Kumogakure untuk mengikuti ujian Chunnin disana. Lima jam telah terlewati, dan saat ini seluruh rakyat Uzushiogakure tengah berkumpul di tengah desa guna mendengar pidato yang akan dilakukan sang pemimpin mereka, Uzumaki Arashi.

Dia sebuah podium setinggi sepuluh meter atau tepatnya diatas gedung Uzukage berdiri dua orang yang memang paling di hormati diUzushiogakure, Kumagawa Dei dan Uzumaki Arashi. Namun tak hanya mereka berdua yang ada disana, seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata yang tertutup kain pun juga berada disana tepat disamping kiri sang Uzukage.

"Perhatian..." Kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut sang Uzukage mengalihkan perhatian seluruh warga Uzushiogakure, rakyat biasa, Genin, Chunnin, Jounin, bahkan Anbu sekalipun berada disana guna mendengarkan pidato sang Uzukage. "...Sudah saatnya kita kembali memunculkan eksistensi kita di dunia Shinobi..." Reaksi awal yang dikeluarkan para rakyat Uzushio cukup membuat Arashi terdiam beberapa saat.

Mereka semua diam, wajah mereka nampak datar dan seperti menunggu kata kata apa lagi yang akan dilontarkan sang Uzukage. Mungkin mereka tahu saat seperti ini akan segera datang, mereka tahu hampir seluruh Shinobi dan Kunoichi yang ada diUzushiogakure berusaha mati matian untuk memperkuat segel pelindung dari keempat gerbang mata angin Uzushio yang membuat Kekkai untuk melindungi mereka.

"...Bukan lagi sebagai Uzumaki..." Riuh, pasti. Bisik bisik sudah tentu, ekspresi bingung tak terelakkan, tatapan tajam tepat mengenai Uzukage. Hal ini sudah Arashi antisipasi dengan memperkuat mental yang dia miliki. "...Tapi sebagai Kumagawa!" Seluruh warga terdiam mendengar ucapan Uzukage ketiga ini, ekspresi terkejut mereka menjadi jadi.

"Apa yang anda maksud Uzukage-sama! Apa kau sudah tak mempercayai lagi klan Uzumaki!" Teriakan dari salah satu warga Uzushio mengundang huru hara dan teriakan warga yang lain, Arashi terdiam menunggu para warga yang masih melontarkan kata kata dengan sedikit rasa amarah yang mereka miliki walaupun memang sampai beberapa saat ini tak ada satupun teriakan kotor dari mulut warga Uzushio.

Arashi mengangkat tangan kanannya guna mengintruksi para warga untuk diam beberapa saat agar dirinya dapat mengatakan maksud yang dia miliki saat ini.

"Dengarkan aku..." Arashi menjeda ucapannya terlebih dahulu, dibelakangnya dua Kumagawa nampak memandang Arashi khawatir, ah bukan tepatnya pada datar.

"...Kalian pasti tahu bukan resiko yang kita miliki jikalau kita menunjukkan eksistensi kita kembali bukan?" Bisik bisik terdengar lagi, hal tersebut pastilah terjadi tatkala apa yang dibicarakan oleh sang pemimpin menyangkut klan dan desa mereka ini. "Aku tahu, jika kalian masih memiliki dendam dengan Kumogakure, Kirigakure, dan Iwagakure." Tak perlu ditunjukkan bagaimana reaksi yang dimunculkan para warga Uzushio.

"Dan apa kalian tahu jika dendam akan membawa kalian menuju lingkaran setan? Lingkaran adalah bentuk yang tak akan ada habisnya, begitu pula dengan lingkaran setan yang terbentuk karena dendam yang kalian miliki, apa kalian tahu maksudku..." Beberapa dari mereka mengangguk mendengar ucapan Arashi, dan beberapa dari mereka masih tetap terdiam.

"...Dendam yang kalian miliki akan membuat Uzushio tak akan pernah menjadi lebih baik, kita pasti akan cukup sulit atau bahkan sulit untuk berkerjasama dengan ketiga desa tadi. Sejujurnya, alasan yang aku sampaikan mungkin terdengar tidak rasional ditelinga kalian, tetapi aku ingin mengubah cara pandang kalian sebagai Uzumaki dengan cara mengganti nama klan ini menjadi Kumagawa."

"...Apa kalian tahu siapa Kumagawa Naruto?" Semua diam walau mereka semua pasti tahu siapa Kumagawa Naruto ini. "...Dia, bocah berumur lima belas tahun yang dahulu dibuang oleh keluarganya sendiri HANYA, karena dia tak memiliki chakra serta memiliki mata yang dianggap aib oleh keluarganya, marga yang dia miliki awalnya adalah Namikaze dan Uzumaki." Riuh, tentu saja. Baru mereka ketahui pemuda berambut hitam tadi adalah Uzumaki. Walau beberapa dari mereka telah mengetahuinya.

"...Dia bertemu dengan seorang manusia tua, brengsek, dan tak tahu malu bernama Kumagawa Dei." Cukup menyakitan memang ucapan Uzukage ini, ditambah lagi dengan tawa dari para warga yang ada disana bagi Dei yang hanya dapat menatap tajam kearah Uzukage bersenjata sebilah Keris ini.

"...Bocah ini diangkatnya menjadi anaknya, dia belajar banyak menjadi seorang Kumagawa. Dia bercerita jika dia dahulu ingin sekali menghajar keluarganya, membuatnya malu dengan kekuatan yang dia miliki, ingin membuat kedua orang tuanya bertekuk lutut dihadapannya, tetapi dia berfikir jika dia melakukan hal itu adiknya pasti akan mengejarnya, tidak,,, seluruh Konoha akan mengejarnya..."

"...Dan saat dia pertama kali datang kemari, ke Uzushio, dia mulai mengenal kalian, mengenalku, dan mulai memaafkan keluarganya. Dan saat dia kembali dia membuat kejutan bagi kedua orang tuanya, bertarung dan akhirnya menang, namun itu hanya sebagai kejutan untuk keluarganya dan Konoha, dia telah memaafkan mereka karena dia tahu dendam hanya akan membawanya menuju kehancuran."

Seluruh warga diam, diam mendengarkan cerita yang dibawakan oleh Arashi saat ini.

"Dan oleh karena itu, aku ingin ... bukan, kami ingin kalian menanggalkan klan Uzumaki kalian menanggalkan dendam pada ketiga desa itu, walaupun aku tahu hal ini tak akan berjalan secara instan tetapi, kami akan membantu kalian. Jika mereka menyerang kita, Uzushiogakure, Uzumaki, atau Kumagawa, Suna dan Konoha akan membantu." Mereka saling berpandangan cukup lama.

"Serta Kirigakure tak akan menyerang kita, karena aku berada dipihak kalian." Narutolah yang berujar sedemikian rupa dan seluruh pasang mata yang menghadiri pidato Uzukage disini menatapnya. Dan pada saat itu pula seorang laki laki berambut merah gelap bernama Uzumaki Fudo berteriak dengan cukup lantang.

"Dia pahlawan bagi Kirigakure! Dia juga yang membantu Rebelion untuk menggulingkan kepemimpinan Yagura saat itu!" Tatapan mata para rakyat Uzushio untuk sementara waktu menatap kearah Genin Uzushio ini, mereka tahu walau Fudo adalah seorang laki laki berpangkat Genin, namun dia sudah memiliki kemampuan setara dengan Jounin, dan dia juga ikut andil dalam perang melawan Kirigakure kala itu.

"Jangan mendengarkan omongannya dia terlalu berlebihan." Untuk beberapa saat seluruh warga Uzushiogakure terdiam, beberapa dari mereka menundukkan kepala mereka. Berfikir, mencari dan mulai memilah pilihan yang ada, memilih untuk tetap berada diKlan Uzumaki atau berpindah menuju klan Kumagawa.

"Kami tak memaksa kalian saudara saudaraku, kami hanya ingin kalian hidup lebih nyaman didunia luar sana bukan hanya berada didalam kekkai yang mulai melemah ini dan sewaktu waktu desa lain tahu dan mulai kembali menyerang kita. Aku, para tetua, dan semua petinggi diUzushio ini hanya menginginkan kalian mendapatkan hidup yang lebih baik, tanpa adanya dendam yang masih menyelimuti hati kalian..."

Dei menatap kearah Arashi yang nampak sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, dia hanya takut menatap para warga Uzushio tak menyetujui usulan yang dia ajukan. Dei menepuk pundak Arashi, dan Arashi hanya dapat menatap kearah Dei dengan senyum kecut yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kalian dengarkan aku!" Arashi dan Dei beserta seluruh warga dan para petinggi menatap kearah pemuda berperban putih dimatanya. Dia berdiri tepat dipinggir podium yang menjadi pusat perhatian saat ini. Naruto menarik nafas panjang guna sedikit menenangkan hatinya yang berkecambuk saat melihat para warga menatap kearahnya.

"Uzukage tua ini hanya ingin kalian hidup bahagia dengan tanpa adanya dendam dihati kalian saudaraku, hanya itu yang dia inginkan. Kalian boleh masih tetap memakai Klan Uzumaki kalian, dan tetap tinggal diUzushiogakure ini dan kalian juga diperbolehkan mengganti klan kalian menjadi Kumagawa, dan dengan itu Uzushiogakure akan memiliki dua klan besar yang berbeda dengan dua pemimpin yang berbeda pula..."

"...Terdengar cukup aneh memang, karena setiap klan pastilah harus memiliki sesuatu yang tak dimiliki oleh klan lain,seperti halnya Uzumaki yang memiliki kemampuan Fuinjutsu, berambut merah dan berlimpah chakra, juga Uchiha yang memiliki Kekkai Genkai Sharingan, dan juga beberapa klan lainnya, Yuki para pengendali Es, Hyuuga pemilik Byakugan, dan yang lainnya. Dan jika kalian fikir lagi, klan Kumagawa memiliki apa?"

Semua terdiam, yang dikatakan bocah ini memang benar diotak mereka. Jika terbagi, hanya akan memunculkan kembali sebuah permasalahan, tetapi penggantian nama klan memang tak semudah apa yang dibayangkan. "Dan mungkin jika hal itu terjadi, hal dimana dalam Uzushiogakure ini akan terdiri dalam dua klan berbeda, aku dan Otou-san Dei akan melakukan sebuah hal yang mungkin akan berpengaruh kedalam garis keturunan kalian."

Dei menatap kearah Naruto dengan tatapan bingung, entah apa yang dimaksudkan Naruto dalam kata kata ini bahkan dirinya pun tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud anak angkatnya ini. Namun, Naruto hanya melemparkan senyum kecil kearah Dei saat dia tahu jika ayah angkatnya ini memberikan sebuah tatapan padanya.

"Apa yang kau maksudkan, anak muda." Salah satu warga yang ada disana melontarkan pertanyaan yang pasti akan Naruto dengar entah diwaktu apa, dan Naruto kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seluruh warga yang ada disana. Hampir seluruh warga dan para petinggi yang hadir disini menatap Naruto bingung dan penasaran tentunya.

"Aku akan menggunakan salah satu tehnik dimataku ini..." Naruto menarik lepas perban dimatanya dan menunjukkan mata dengan keseluruhan warna biru disana kepada seluruh warga Uzushiogakure. "...Kepada kalian untuk memunculkan satu hal yang pasti tak dimiliki seluruh manusia didunia ini selain dengan tehnik Ninja." Kening seluruh warga Uzushiogakure mengerut seketika.

"Dan hal itu akan aku berikan secara PERMANEN." Naruto menekankan kata permanen dalam kata terakhirnya. Entah apa maksud yang terselubung didalam perkataanya tadi, namun hal itu cukup membuat hampir seluruh warga diUzushiogakure kebingungan. Namun hal itu akan terjawab tatkala Naruto menarik Fudo dengan kekuatan dari matanya untuk datang kearah dimana dia berdiri saat ini.

Saat Fudo telah berdiri dipodium dengan beberapa umpatan pelan yang dia layangkan ke Naruto, sebuah pertanyaan terlontar. "Hitam atau Putih." Arashi, Dei, Fudo, dan seluruh rakyat Uzushiogakure menatap bingung kala mendengar pertanyaan Naruto barusan. "Apa-"

"Jawab, Hitam atau Putih."

Naruto kembali melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama dan tanpa ada sedikitpun pergerakan tubuhnya, bahkan Shinobi sekaliber Fudo tak mengerti dan tak dapat mencari petunjuk akan maksud pertanyaan Naruto, dan dia lebih memilih menjawab secara asal. "Hitam." Naruto mengangguk, dan menyentuh kening Fudo dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

 **Kikku Sakusei : Kuro Tsubasa.**

Setitik cahaya kecil muncul dikening Fudo tempat dimana tangan Naruto memegangnya. Dan tak lebih dari tiga detik, sepasang sayap berwarna hitam muncul dipunggung Fudo. Dan hal itu sukses membuat seluruh orang yang ada disana memandang dengan mata melebar kearah Naruto dan Fudo. Para petinggi, Arashi, dan Dei pun tak kalah terkejut saat melihat Naruto melakukan tehnik penciptaan barusan.

Fudo yang merasakan adanya organ baru dipunggungnya pun berusaha menatapnya, dan saat kedua bola mata barusan menatap apa yang mengembang dibelakang tubuhnya itu kedua bola mata hijau itu membulat sempurna. Ya, sepasang sayap bak sayap Gagak kini berada dipunggungnya, setelah sembuh dari keterkejutannya Fudo berusaha menggerakkan sepasang sayap miliknya ini, dan hal tersebut berhasil.

"Ini yang aku maksudkan, namun satu hal yang cukup mengerikan dalam tehnik tersebut adalah saat aku menggunakan satu kali tehnik tersebut nyawa atau waktu kehidupanku akan termakan selama satu hari, dan beruntungnya dalam tubuhku ini mengalir darah Uzumaki yang terkenal akan waktu kehidupan mereka yang relatif lama..." Semua pasang mata masih menatap kearah Fudo, bahkan lebih dari setengah warga disana menghiraukan ucapan Naruto.

"...Tapi, apa yang aku lakukan barusan bukanlah sebuah iming iming agar kalian masuk kedalam klan Kumagawa, aku hanya ingin membuat jikalau Kumagawa memiliki sesuatu yang tak dimiliki oleh para Klan lainnya, dan kau Fudo tehnik itu adalah tehnik permanen jadi jika kau telah memiliki seorang anak tujuh puluh lima persen anakmu akan memiliki sayap yang sama sepertimu dengan catatan jika kau menikah atau membuatnya bukan dengan sesama manusia pemilik sayap."

"Na-Naruto" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Arashi yang baru saja memanggilnya dengan nada yang sedikit terdengar bergetar. Kedua pasang mata Naruto menatap kearah Uzukage yang tengah berdiri berdampingan dengan ayahnya ini. "Hm?" Ucapan ambigu keluar dari mulut Naruto saat melihat Arashi dan Dei yang menatapnya lekat.

"Naruto, jika seluruh warga disini setuju untuk berpindah keklan Kumagawa, kau akan memberikan mereka semua sayap seperti itu? Dua ribu warga disini?" Naruto hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya mantab. Dei pun hanya dapat membuang nafas pelan melihat reaksi Naruto barusan.

"Dua ribu warga disini sama dengan aku hanya akan kehilangan lima tahun enam bulan umurku bukan? Walau memang aku memiliki darah Uzumaki ditubuh ini, tapi tak ada yang akan tahu kapan kita akan mati bukan, dan aku tak akan mati sebelum aku dapat mewujudkan perdamaian diDunia ini." Dei dan Arashi tahu benar seperti apa sifat bocah pewaris mata dewa ini, dia keras kepala jika sudah memiliki sesuatu yang sudah dia rencanakan sebelumnya.

"Terserah kau saja." Dan tiga kata itu terlontar dari mulut kedua Shinobi yang paling disegani di Uzushiogakure ini. Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan kedua orang tua didepannya ini, dia pun kembali menatap kearah para warga dan para Ninja Uzushiogakure dengan mata yang kembali memancarkan cahayanya.

"Jadi-"

"Kami setuju, kami akan masuk kedalam klan Kumagawa bukan karena sayap yang kau berikan hal itu tak penting! Tapi, kami ingin menghilangkan dendam dihati kami, aku sudah hidup terlalu lama dengan dendam yang ada dihatiku kepada ketiga desa besar itu, dan aku percaya, kami percaya jika kau dapat mewujudkan apa itu yang namanya perdamaian!" Suara seorang laki laki tua yang berada dibarisan paling belakang bagaikan seperti api.

Api yang mulai membakar semangat para warga Uzushio, mereka bersorak keras, dengan menyebutkan sebuah nama, Kumagawa. Dan saat teriakan itu usai semua orang yang ada disana tersenyum dengan tatapan yang mereka tujukan kesatu arah, bocah berambut hitam dengan mata yang seluruhnya biru.

"Dan mungkin sebagai bonusnya sayap itu bisa kau berikan pada kami." Dan suara kakek tua itu lagi terdengar diiringi dengan tawa seluruh orang disana. Para petinggi Uzushio tersenyum senang mendengar dan melihat hal ini, seorang bocah yang nampak dapat memimpin dan merubah para warga yang ada disana. Dan mulai detik ini, Uzumaki telah menghilang digantikan dengan sebuah nama baru yang akan mulai menunjukkan taringnya didunia Shinobi, Kumagawa.

.-.

* * *

.-.

Gerbang Kumogakure.

Puluhan warga nampak mulai mendatangi desa petir ini, kenapa? Karena didesa inilah Ujian Chunnin akan diadakan, hampir seluruh Genin dari kelima desa besar dan beberapa desa kecil datang untuk mengikuti Ujian Chunnin ini. Dan hampir tiga puluh persen para peserta Ujian ini adalah peserta yang dahulu pernah ikut dalam Ujian Chunnin diKonoha, selain mereka yang mati pada tahap kedua.

Dan yang cukup mencuri perhatian adalah rombongan Rokkie dari Konoha, seluruh Rokkie masih tetap mengikuti Ujian Chunnin ini selain Shikamaru yang telah dipromosikan menjadi Jounin, hanya penampilan mereka sajalah yang berbeda. Dan dipastikan kemampuan mereka kini sudah mulai berkembang pesat. Terlebih lagi Namikaze Uzumaki Menma, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Haruno Sakura, serta jangan lupakan Yuki Haku dan Shizuka yang memang kini bagian dari Konoha.

Walaupun hanya berdua sama dengan team Chouji dan Ino, mereka masih tetap mengikuti Ujian Chunnin kali ini. Dan mungkin mereka berharap agar bertemu dengan anggota teamnya yang kini tak terikat dengan desa Konoha lagi.

Dan satu hari telah mereka lewati diKumogakure, sudah berpuluh puluh team Genin dari berbagai desa seluruh Rokkie lihat, memang mereka lebih sering terlihat bersama walau kadang mereka berpisah, namun setiap sore hari waktu dimana para team team desa lain datang mereka dipastikan berada disalah satu gedung untuk melihat kedatangan team team yang akan menjadi musuh mereka diUjian kali ini.

Ini berkat usul Shikamaru agar mereka dapat mengenal karakter musuh mereka sebelum bertemu dalam ujian. Berbagai karakter sudah mereka temui, dan beberapa telah mereka identifikasi dan mereka bagi kedalam team team yang akan mereka anggap sulit, salah satunya seorang gadis berambut hijau mint, bermata Oranye dengan kulit gelap eksotis yang Menma tahu adalah salah satu Jinchuriki dari desa Takigakure.

Dan sore ini pun para Shinobi Konoha juga kembali keposisi mereka kemarin, diatas salah satu gedung dengan atap datar yang menjadi tempat pengintaian mereka guna kembali menilai para Shinobi dari desa dan negara lainya. Mata Byakugan Hinata dan Neji hampir selalu aktif untuk melihat kedatangan para Genin dari berbagai desa. Dan sampailah saat dua pasang bola mata Byakugan itu melebar.

"Ti-Tidak mu-mungkin!" Suara terbata keluar dari mulut Neji dan Hinata, dengan dua kata yang sama barusan ini seluruh perhatian para Rokkie Konoha teralihkan pada kedua pemuda pemudi Hyuuga disamping mereka. Haku, Shizuka dan beserta ketujuh Rokkie lainnya mendekat kearah Hinata dan Neji yang masih terpatung ditempat mereka berdiri sebelumnya.

"Ada apa, Hinata, Neji." Pertanyaan yang pasti keluar ini terlontar dari mulut Sakura dan Ino secara bersamaan, Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah teman temannya yang berada tepat dibelakangnya saat ini. Neji pun juga ikut menatap kearah teman temannya sedetik setelah Hinata berbalik badan.

"Na-Naruto-kun ikut dalam Ujian ini." Seluruh Genin Konoha tersentak kaget saat mendengar ucapan Hinata barusan, bagaimana tidak, Naruto adalah Shinobi terkuat yang ada diKonoha dahulu, dahulu ya dahulu sebelum dia keluar dari desa dan lebih memilih menjadi bagian netral dari seluruh desa diElemental Nation ini. Menma maju beberapa langkah kedepan dan memegang pundak Hinata.

"Dia ikut dengan desa mana Hinata-chan, mana dia mana!" Dengan sedikit keras Menma menggoyang goyangkan tubuh ideal Hinata, namun sebuah pukulan pelanlah yang didapatkan Menma kala itu.

"Hoy! Jangan kasar seperti itu bodoh!" Pembelaan barusan pastilah berasal dari Kiba dan Neji yang dengan santainya memukul kepala pirang Menma. Namun suasana tegang barusan sama sekali tak menghilang saat kelakukan Menma barusan terjadi, bahkan semakin menjadi jadilah suasana ini. Shizuka pun juga bergerak maju, dia pastilah rindu dengan kekasihnya ini.

"Ta-ta-tak mungkin! Uzushiogakure!" Shinolah orang yang melontarkan kata kata barusan saat melihat Hitae atte mana yang kini datang, sebuah Hitae atte berbentuk pusaran yang sama dengan lambang yang berada dipunggung rompi para Jounin Konoha. Mata para Rokkie disana dipaksa untuk membulat saat melihat puluhan Shinobi Kumogakure datang dan bersiap menyerang para Shinobi Uzushiogakure saat ini.

Tak mau ketinggalan berita, seluruh Rokkie Konoha melesat kearah para Shinobi Kumo yang kini mengepung para Shinobi Uzushiogakure yang baru saja datang. Tak hanya mereka, para Shinobi dari desa lainnya pun ikut datang saat melihat dan mendengar keributan yang terjadi didepan gerbang Kumogakure ini. Mungkin, mereka tak ingat jika mereka mengantarkan surat Ujian Chunnin pada desa yang sudah lama hancur ini.

Didalam keributan nampak para Shinobi dari Uzushiogakure hanya diam dengan wajah yang terlihat santai guna menanggapi hampir seluruh teriakan dari para Shinobi yang ada diKumo kali ini. Bahkan, A selaku Raikage Kumo ikut turun kedalam keributan ini, dan alhasil semakin memanasnya keadaan saat dia ikut didalam kejadian didepan gerbang Kumogakure ini.

"Apa seperti ini sambutan bagi sebuah klan baru yang ada diElemental Nation, Raikage A?" Ucapan dari pria berbadan kekar yang berdiri tepat disisi kanan pemuda bertutup mata perban sedikit membuat para Shinobi Kumo harus mengerutkan kening mereka. Raikage berjalan maju tetap dengan Raiton no Yori yang masih aktif diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu, Shinobi Uzushio!?" Dengan nada yang terdengar berat seperti biasanya Raikage bertanya pada salah satu Shinobi berhittae atte Uzushiogakure yang berdiri dibarisan terdepan. Shinobi ini hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Raikage barusan, bahkan sedikit pun kewaspadaan tak terlihat digesture tubuhnya.

"Kami adalah klan Kumagawa yang kini menempati Uzushiogakure sebagai desa kami jika kau tahu Raikage, kalian tenang saja Uzumaki kini telah tak ada dan hanya ada Kumagawa yang kini menjadi bagian dari Elemental Nation." Dengan santai pria tua itu menjawab pertanyaan Raikage. Seluruh Shinobi disana mengerutkan kening mereka sampai...

"Aniki!" Seorang bocah berambut pirang berlari menembus gerombolan Jounin dan Anbu Kumogakure, Menma lah bocah itu dia berlari menuju seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan perban yang ada dimatanya. Kumagawa Naruto, dia tahu siapa yang datang dan hanya mengeluarkan senyum kecil diwajahnya.

Saat Menma sampai didepan Naruto, Naruto hanya menepuk pundak Menma dengan pelan. "Heh, kau juga ikut Ujian ini rupanya Menma, tapi ingat kita adalah musuh didalam Ujian nanti jadi jangan sungkan untuk menyerangku nanti." Menma mendecih mendengar ucapan yang berkesan sombong dari pemuda yang baru saja menghisap sebatang rokok miliknya. Raikage yang memang berada tepat dibelakang Menma tahu siapa bocah pirang yang seenak jidatnya menerobos tadi.

"Kau Menma? Anak Kiiroi Senkou?" Menma yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun berbalik dan menatap kearah Raikage, setelahnya dia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda membenarkan ucapan Kage berbadan besar ini. Puluhan Shinobi Kumo yang mendengarnya terkejut, bukan karena Menma, tapi karena bocah yang berdiri dibelakang Menma saat ini.

"Jadi dia kakakmu?" Kini giliran seorang Jounin berkulit hitam dengan rambut hitam yang menutupi mata kanannya bertanya, Darui namanya. Dan lagi lagi Menma hanya mengangguk seraya melemparkan senyum dari wajahnya.

"Ya, namaku dahulu adalah Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto namun kini berubah menjadi Kumagawa Naruto."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muehehehhe, cukup susah bikin scene akhir dari chap ini. Ya, maklum author jarang ngetik karena sibuk cari kerjaan jadi mungkin kemampuan ngetik menurun #plak (Alesan-_-)**

 **Hehe, sebenarnya ide agak blank dibagian akhir tapi yaa... Cuma dengan beberapa adegan yang diberi sedikit bumbu asal jadilah seperti itu. Semoga engga terlalu buruk dimata para reader's sekalian.**

 **Jadi yaa... semoga chapter ini lebih baik dari chapter sebelumnya yaa, serta jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak berupa Review, menerima keripik dan saran '-')/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~,~Searfont Graffity Out~,~**


	18. Chapter 18 : Chunnin Exam

Chapter 18 : Ujian Chunnin.

 **Kumagawa Naruto**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto manga. But this fic is mine

Pair: Naruto x Shizuka , Menma x Haku , Sasuke x Sakura.

Warning : Typo, Alur Berantakan, Ide Pasaran (Maybe), OOC, OC, StrongNaru...GodLike

Summary : Kembalinya Naruto kedalam keluarganya bukan akhir dari perjalanannnya, namun itu semua adalah awal bagi perjalanannya, bersama dengan adik dan sahabat sahabatnya dia akan mencoba untuk melindungi apa yang menurutnya pantas untuk dilindungi. GantiSummary

Ulasan Review :

Lusy922 : Terkejut maybe yes :v kejadian menarik tunggu saja...

Narurinne : Pertama agar orang orang tak mengetahui akan mata miliknya, kedua agar musuh mengira jika dirinya lemah. Dan itu aja mungkin, ah satu lagi karena itu juga adalah yang membedakan dan menjadi ciri khas Kumagawa Naruto ini muehehehhee...

Leman JJ : Ini termasuk fic mainstrum lho pak :v cuma bagian tengah aja yang beda hehehe...

Cah Uzumaki : Scene fight masih belum hehehe... tapi pada bagian paling bawah memang saya sengaja.

Lhiae932 : Belum saatnya muncul di dunia luar :v

Yosh, mungkin cuma itu yang dapat saya balas bagi yang mereview lanjut dan sebagainya dengan artian yang sama. Fic ini akan tetap saya lanjutkan walau entah kapan upnya hehe.. Jadi, BigThank'sFor : **YellowFlash115, Lhiae932, , asd, Cah Uzumaki, Adam . Muhammad . 980 , Leman JJ, Nina, Uzumaki Melstorm, Narurinne, Lusy922, RifaiUzukaki, AdityaPratama081131, The KiDSno OppAi, EkaAwan372, Wahyu.**

 **Well, Keep Stay and Read My Fiction.**

 **Warning : Don't Like, Don't Read.**

Kumogakure no Sato, salah satu dari lima desa besar yang ada di Elemental Nation. Disana, saat ini telah di penuhi oleh ribuan Shinobi dari berbagai desa di seluruh Elemental Nation yang ada. Ujian Chunnin, ya acara yang hampir setiap tiga tahun sekali di adakan tersebut kini bertempat di desa yang hampir seluruh Shinobi di sana adalah para Shinobi berotot.

Sebut saja salah satunya adalah Raikage A, Raikage dengan tehnik andalan Raiton no Yoroi tersebut adalah rival dari Hokage Konoha, Namikaze Minato no Kiiroi Senko. Dia saat ini tengah berdiri di depan mimbar besar yang menghadap lurus ke arah para peserta Ujian Chunnin yang berjumlah hampir dua kali lipat dari Ujian Chunnin yang di adakan di Konoha dahulu, karena infasi yang di lakukan oleh Oto dan Suna yang hampir saja membuat Sandaime Hokage meregang nyawa di sana.

Hari ini adalah hari di mulainya Ujian Chunnin tahap pertama tersebut. Seperti halnya yang di ucapkan sang Raikage yang telah menghancurkan mimbar beberapa menit yang lalu menjelaskan bahwa Ujian Chunnin tahap pertama adalah Ujian Chunnin yang mengujikan kemampuan otak peserta, terbukti dengan adanya dua buah lingkaran besar dengan tulisan di atasnya yang jika di baca menjadi, Ya dan Tidak.

"Pertanyaannya hanya satu, namun jika ada satu orang pun anggota kalian yang terjatuh kedua anggota kalian akan di diskualifikasi dan tidak di perbolehkan meneruskan Ujian ini." Suara berat nan keras yang di lontarkan sang Raikage Kumogakure barusan sontak membuat para peserta Ujian Chunnin yang hampir tiga puluh persen dari mereka telah pernah mengikuti Ujian Chunnin di Konoha mempertajam pendengaran mereka.

"Dengarkan baik baik...!" Mereka semua focus guna mendengarkan apa yang akan terlontar dari mulut Raikage A saat ini. Begitu pula dengan Naruto, Aka, dan Fudo, mereka bertiga adalah Genin dari Uzushiogakure yang sempat membuat seluruh peserta dan para pembimbing Ujian Chunnin dari seluruh desa terkejut bukan main.

Terlebih lagi dengan rambut mereka yang kebanyakan berwarna merah. Mereka takut jika benar Uzushiogakure telah bangkit terlebih Kirigakure, Iwagakure, dan tentunya Kumogakure dan akan membalaskan dendam mereka. Namun, mereka dapat sedikit bernafas lega saat mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto, Dei dan Arashi saat mereka mendatangi rapat di Kumogakure bersama para pembimbing yang datang kesana.

Memang dari seluruh desa yang mengikuti Ujian Chunnin hanya Uzushigakure sajalah yang mendatangkan sang Kage di awal awal Ujian Chunnin. Sontak saja hal tersebut membuat para Shinobi dan Kunoichi Kumogakure kelabakan, ditambah lagi saat melihat Arashi yang datang dengan dua pisau andalannya yang tergenggam di tangannya.

Memang, sifat jahil dari Uzukage ini masih ada di tambah lagi dengan adanya Naruto di sampingnya dan jika kalian tahu Narutolah yang pertama kali mengusulkan agar Arashi datang dengan senjata andalannya yang dia genggam. Dan benar saja, sesampainya di penginapan dua hari yang lalu tawa Arashi dan Naruto tidak dapat di bendung lagi. Hanya Dei dan Sonya yang bisa membuat keduanya diam, tentu saja jitakan kasih sayang dari mereka berdua lakukan.

Jika kalian bertanya apa yang terjadi dua hari yang lalu, akan Author jawab dengan satu kata "Drama" ya itu. Drama yang terjadi antara Naruto dan Shizuka tentunya, ditambah lagi Menma yang seenak jidatnya menggoyang goyangkan Kunai Hiraishin saat berada di penginapan Kumagawa dua hari yang lalu. Tentu saja Minato datang saat itu juga. Jadi lebih baik di...

 **FlashBack**

Di penginapan Kumagawa.

"Menma! Ada apa kau memanggil Tou-san kemari." Dia Namikaze Minato, sang Hokage Konoha yang mendapatkan gelar Kiiroi Senko karena tehnik Hiraishinnya yang melegenda. Dia baru saja tiba dengan kilatan cahaya kuning yang menjadi pertanda akan kedatangannya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru ruangan ini. Dan matanya terhenti saat melihat seorang pria kekar dengan luka di dadanya yang tengah menyilangkan tangannya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku lama Minato!" Tidak sopan sama sekali, ya itulah Kumagawa Dei. Tatapan mata mereka berdua bertemu dengan maksud masing masing, bingung dan sinis.

"Kau..? Aku seperti pernah melihatmu?" Minato berucap disertai dengan kening yang mengerut saat itu juga, jari telunjuknya yang tadi mengarah pada Dei sudah dia turunkan beberapa detik yang lalu. Namun... saat Dei ingin menjawab kata katanya telah di potong bocah berambut hitam dengan mata tertutup yang tengah duduk di salah satu sofa Apartemen ini.

"Tidak mungkin Tou-san pernah bertemu dengan Otou-san Dei, lebih baik aku perkenalkan mereka terlebih dahulu." Minato sedikit tersentak saat mendengar ucapan dari arah belakangnya. Ya, disanalah Naruto tengah duduk dengan posisi bersila ditemani Shizuka yang ada di sampingnya, tentu saja dengan tangan yang sedari tadi dia kaitkan di tangan Naruto. Sial.

"Naruto! Jadi dia ayah angkatmu yang dulu kau ceritakan itu?" Minato sedikit mengangguk angguk setelah dia menatap kemesraan antara anak dan calon menatunya ini. Senyum senang bercampur sedikit mesum dia lontarkan kearah Naruto, hanya Shizuka yang melihatnya walau tak ada sedikitpun rasa risih yang dia rasakan. Tentu saja, dia sudah ribuan kali di ejek oleh Minato saat dia tinggal di Konoha bersama keluarga Hokage ini. Seperti halnya Haku.

"Iyap... dia Otou-san angkatku Kumagawa Dei, dan di samping kirinya ada kakek tua sialan bernama Kumagawa Arashi yang dulu bernama Uzumaki Arashi, di kanannya ada Kumagawa Sonya yang beberapa hari yang lalu datang dari Dimensi tempat asal Otou-san Dei ah.. dia juga istri Otou-san Dei, di samping Oyajii..."

"Oy! Sudah aku peringatkan jangan panggil aku Oyajii, Kuso Gaki!"

"...Jangan hiraukan kakek tua itu, akan aku teruskan disana ada Kumagawa Akane Jounin pembimbingku di Uzushio, dan duo merah di sampingnya adalah Kumagawa Fudo dan Kumagawa Aka, duet maut dari Uzushio, disana ada adikku Namikaze Uzumaki Menma disampingnya ada Yuuki Haku yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi Namikaze Uzumaki Haku dan..."

"Sudah cukup bodoh!" Sebuah pulpen tepat mengenai jidat Naruto yang kini tengah terkekeh jahil di tempatnya. Dari mereka semua hanya Menma dan Haku lah yang memasang wajah malu bin isin. Minato hanya terkekeh mendengar penjelasan Naruto yang berkesan mengejek di akhir penjelasannya. Minato membungkuk kearah Arashi dan Dei tenda dirinya menghormati keduanya.

"Salam kenal, namaku Namikaze Minato, ayah kandung Kumagawa Naruto dan Namikaze Uzumaki Menma."

HUWEK.

Ya itu suara muntah yang di buat buat oleh Naruto dan Fudo bersamaan saat melihat ekspresi dari Arashi yang memasang wajah bijaksana. Dan mereka berdua pun di hadiahi sebuah jitakan dari Shizuka dan Aka secara bersamaan. Arashi menggeram kesal dan marah ditandai dengan keluarnya dua buah pisau andalannya dari dalam Fuinjustu Penyimpanan miliknya.

"Ya salam kenal, dan kalian berdua memilih merasakan tehnik Fuinjutsuku atau memilih bertarung dengan Effret saat ini juga heh.." Pucat itulah yang kini terjadi diwajah kedua Kumagawa ini. Tentu saja, siapapun tak ada yang ingin bertarung dengan Kuchiyose terkuat dari Uzukage ini. Sama saja menyerahkan nyawa.

"Salam kenal Minato, lebih baik kau kembali ke Konoha dan datang lagi kemari bersama Kushina dan Naruko, aku dengar dari Naruto jika Naruko juga memiliki mata yang sama dengan Naruto. Jika memang benar aku akan melakukan sedikit perubahan padanya saat Ujian Chunnin ini selesai."

Semua yang ada disana mengerutkan dahi mereka mendengar ucapan dari tangan kanan Uzukage ini. Terlebih Naruto.

"Kau jangan khawatir Minato, aku sama sekali tak memiliki niatan untuk mencelakai Naruko namun aku akan membawanya selama kurang lebih satu bulan dalam perjalananku, jadi pergilah dan bawa kemari istrimu dan anak bungsumu itu." Naruto secara tiba tiba berdiri dari posisi bersilanya, Shizuka awalnya terkejut akan apa yang dilakukan Naruto barusan namun...

"Jangan bilang kau..."

"Ya, kau mengetahui maksudku." Semua yang ada disana nampak belum mengerti maksud yang di utarakan Dei barusan. Hanya Dei, Naruto, Sonya, dan Author yang tahu untuk saat ini apa maksud pria kekar bernama Dei ini. Minato nampak masih sedikit ragu ragu tetapi Dei berusaha menenangkan dan membujuk Hokage Konoha ini.

Pada akhirnya Minato memilih pergi dan kembali membawa Kushina dan Naruko di pelukannya setelah lima menit berlalu. Kushina nampak terkejut saat melihat Arashi ada di sana. Dia melompat dan memeluk Arashi erat.

"O-Otousan hiks." Semua disana sedikit tersetak kaget mendengar ucapan Kushina saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, dia, Uzumaki Arashi atau Kumagawa Arashi adalah ayah Uzumaki Kushina. Terlebih lagi Menma, Naruto dan Minato. Mereka sama sekali tak mengetahui jika Arashi, Uzukage Uzushiogakure ini adalah Kakek dan Mertuanya.

"Ck, jadi aku tak salah memanggilmu dengan sebutan Oyajii." Dan sedikit keributan terjadi antara Arashi dan Naruto. Ditambah lagi keluarnya Pisau Arashi dan Katana Naruto. Aura mencekam benar benar di rasakan saat ini, namun itu belum maksimal. Katana milik Sasuke pun ikut memancarkan auranya menambah kesan menakutkan di Apartemen ini.

Dan semua itu terhenti dengan berkibarnya rambut merah Kushina serta Aura Hitam yang dia keluarkan melebihi ketiga aura senjata legendaris ini /lupakan!

"Baiklah..." Dei tiba tiba berdiri dari posisi sebelumnya, dan dia mendekati Minato yang tengah menggendong Naruko di pelukannya. Naruko yang melihat Dei mendekat kearahnya bukannya takut bahkan dirinya berusaha turun dari gendongan Minato dan mendekat kearah Dei, jangan lupakan kedua tangannya yang dia angkatkan kearah Dei pertanda jika dia ingin di gendong pria kekar ini.

Dei yang melihat tingkah Naruko sedikit tersenyum dan menggendong bocah ini. Naruko tertawa saat berada di gendongan Dei dengan mata yang menatap kearah Minato yang sama tersenyum pula seperti Dei. Saat Dei menatap mata Naruko dia sedikit mengubah raut wajahnya, benar apa yang di katakan Naruto padanya. Mata Naruko sama dengan mata Naruto, putih susu.

"Persiapkan dirimu Naruko, kau tak akan bertemu dengan kedua orang tuamu selama lima belas tahun kedepan." Ucapan Dei barusan sontak membuat seluruh orang disana terkejut bukan main selain Naruto yang lebih memilih diam dengan wajah datarnya. Kushina mendekat kearah Dei dan dengan tiba tiba menarik Naruko mengambilnya kepelukannya.

"Apa maksudmu hah! Siapa kau dengan seenaknya ingin mengambil Naruko dari kami!" Kushina dengan raut wajah penuh amarah menatap kearah Dei yang masih terdiam. Namun, Naruto berdiri didepan Kushina dengan kain penutup matanya yang telah dia lepaskan. Matanya menatap kearah Kushina dengan sedikit berkaca kaca, dia tahu seperti apa perasaan Kushina saat ini.

"Kaa-chan, dia adalah Kumagawa Dei seorang pria yang dahulu pernah mengangkatku menjadi anaknya dan sampai saat ini pun dia masih tetap menjadi ayahku. Dan maksud Otou-san Dei dia ingin melatih Naruko sejak dini karena ramalan yang di katakan oleh Nang In-jiji akan datangnya sebuah perang akbar di masa depan dan hanya aku, Naruko, serta Menma yang dapat menghentikannya."

Kushina yang tadi tengah dalam keadaan penuh amarah sedikit luluh atas apa yang di ucapkan Naruto barusan. Hampir semua yang ada disana tersentak kaget akan ucapan Naruto barusan. Bahkan Minato menarik Naruto agar menatap kearahnya secara paksa.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto! Bukankah saat ini semua desa di Elemental Nation sudah tenang." Dei yang posisinya saat ini berada di belakang Kushina berjalan kesamping Naruto, dia menepuk pundak Naruto dan menatap kearah Minato datar. Bahkan Arashi yang sedari tadi duduk di belakang Naruto saat ini pun ikut menghampiri Naruto.

"Tenangkan dirimu Minato, perang itu mungkin masih lama akan terjadi namun kita semua harus mempersiapkan diri karena perang tersebut entah kapan akan terjadi. Dan untukmu Kushina, memang benar Naruko tak akan bertemu dengan ibunya selama lima belas tahun namun bagi kalian berdua dan bagi kalian yang ada disini hal tersebut hanya akan berlaku selama dua sampai tiga bulan, karena aku akan membawanya pergi dari dimensi ini..."

"...Tapi, kau jangan coba coba untuk mendatangi Naruko dengan Hiraishinmu jika kau tak ingin tubuhmu hancur tercabik cabik dan tercerai berai di celah dimensi." Minato sedikit tersentak, Dei barusan bagai tahu apa yang ada di fikirannya saat ini. Namun ucapan yang di lontarkan Dei barusan sukses untuk membuat semua yang ada disana terkejut bukan main. Tetapi...

"Apa aku boleh ikut, Otou-san?" Ucapan Naruto barusan yang terdengar bagai tanpa beban dan rasa khawatir sedikit pun membuat semua yang ada disana mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. Dei pun juga menatap Naruto datar, tidak seperti biasanya namun setelahnya dia mengubah mimik wajahnya menjadi horor.

"Tidak." Hanya satu kata itulah yang keluar dari mulut Kumagawa Dei ini. Namun kata kata barusan sukses membuat Naruto memasang wajah sweatdropnya. Ya, dia tahu ayah angkatnya ini memang tengah serius namun baginya Dei hanya ingin membuat dirinya tidak menanggapi hal tersebut lebih panjang lagi.

"Bagaimana?" Ucapan Sonya istri dari Dei Kumagawa tadi membuat Kushina dan Minato harus kembali berfikir.

"Aku tidak setuju!" Kushina nampak masih kukuh dengan pendiriannya, walau memang kini status istri Hokage sedikit menggurangi sifat galaknya namun tidak dengan sifat keras kepala yang masih tetap melekat erat pada diri Habannero Konoha ini. Dei dan Sonya sedikit membuang nafasnya, namun mereka masih akan tetap membujuk mantan Jinchuriki Kyuubi ini.

"Kau tahu, sebagai ibu memang kau sangat baik dalam hal tersebut tetapi sebagai ibu pula kau harus sedikit berkorban demi kepentingan orang banyak Uzumaki Kushina, apa kau ingin seluruh dunia ini hancur karena kekeras kepalaanmu itu? Dua sampai tiga bulan memang cukup lama, namun saat Naruko-chan kembali dia akan membawa perubahan besar bagi Konoha di masa depan, bahkan di seluruh Elemental Nation."

Ucapan sedikit pedas barusan di lontarkan istri sang tangan kanan Uzukage ini. Namun, memang benar adanya akan ucapan barusan. Kushina yang mendapat nasehat singkat dari Sonya terdiam beberapa saat, ruangan ini terasa sunyi hanya suara tawa Naruko yang tengah ada di gendongan Naruto saja yang terdengar serta sayup sayup suara para Kumagawa lainnya yang ada di ruang lain Apartemen ini.

Memang bagi bocah umur satu tahun lebih seperti Naruko sifat manja pastilah sangat lumrah, namun entah kenapa hanya pada orang orang tertentu sajalah sifat tersebut keluar seperti halnya pada Naruto, dia kini nampak berada di kedua pundak pemuda Kumagawa ini dengan tangan yang dia gunakan untuk menjambak jambak rambut Naruto asal, disertai dengan tawa yang keluar dari mulut mungilnya.

"Hanya dua sampai tiga bulan tidak lebih! Dan jika Naruko tidak kembali selama tiga bulan lebih satu hari pun aku pastikan akan menghajar kalian berdua dan kau juga Minato!" Minato menatap istrinya dengan ekspresi terkejut bukan main, namun senyum senang nampak diwajah Dei dan Sonya yang mendengar jawaban Kushina barusan.

"Tentu saja, kami akan berangkat lima hari setelah selesainya Ujian Chunnin ini dan aku berjanji akan hal itu."

 **Flashback Off**

Ya, seperti itulah sedikit cerita akan apa yang terjadi di hari sebelumnya. Dan kita kembali pada Ujian Chunnin tahap pertama ini. Semua masih menatap kearah Raikage dengan mata yang nampak tegang, Raikage pun sedikit menjeda waktu bicaranya sampai.

"Benar ataukah Salah jika seorang Shinobi memilih meninggalkan temannya yang dalam keadaan terkepung untuk melakukan misi yang mereka miliki karena apa yang dibutuhkan dalam misi tersebut hanya tinggal didepan mata?! Kalian dapat berfikir selama lima menit sebelum kalian menjawab dan ingat diharuskan seluruh team memilih pilihan yang sama jadi segeralah berdiskusi!"

Semua terdiam, dan sedetik setelahnya mereka riuh dengan diskusi mereka masing masing bersama team mereka. Nampak jelas saat ini Naruto, Fudo, dan Aka tengah berdiskusi namun saat Naruto membisikkan apa yang ada difikirannya mereka berdua sedikit tersentak kaget, dan mereka memilih diam setelahnya.

Disisi lain nampak team Menma yang berisikan Menma, Sasuke, dan Sakure sama tengah mengobrol santai bagaikan mereka telah memiliki jawaban yang sama. Dan disisi yang berdekatan dengan posisi team Naruto dan Menma yang memang bersebelahan terdapat team Shizuka yang berisikan dirinya, Haku, dan Sai Shimura tengah berdiskusi prihal hal tersebut.

Ya, Sai lah yang memiliki pendapat lainnya. Kalian tahu sendiri seperti apa moto para Anbu Root.

Sampai... "Lima menit telah selesai! Kalian segera pilih mana jawaban yang menurut kalian benar!" Dengan sangat keras Raikage berucap dan secara hampir bersamaan para team dari berbagai desa yang mengikuti Ujian Chunnin berbondong bondong memilih pilihan diskusi mereka, dan hasilnya enam puluh persen menjawab Salah dan empat puluh persen menjawab Benar.

Raikage nampak puas dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Jika kalian tahu pertanyaan ini adalah usulan dari Rivalnya, Namikaze Minato.

"Baiklah, kita lihat mana jawaban yang salah!" Semua menatap kearah layar monitor besar yang ada dibelakang mereka. Terlihat disana tulisan Benar dan Salah yang bergantian mengisi layar monitor tersebut. Sampai...

DING

BENAR

SALAH

Kedua jawaban tadi muncul secara bersamaan dan secara bersamaan pula lingkaran tempat mereka berdiri tiba tiba terbuka dan sukses membuat semua calon Chunnin disana terjatuh kedalam lubang buatan sedalam lebih dari dua puluh meter. Naruto yang memiliki refleks tinggi dengan cepat mengeluarkan sayap bak malaikat dipunggungnya dan menangkap kedua teman satu teamnya.

Fudo kini tengah menangkap Aka yang memang jatuh lebih cepat karena mengambil posisi lurus tadinya, dan Naruto sukses menangkap Fudo dengan tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya nampak mengambil sebuah kunai dari balik jubahnya yang sebenarnya selalu ada disana. Ditambah lagi dengan kunai tadi telah di ikatkan dengan tali berwarna hitam yang nampak kuat, jika dilihat sepintas memang seperti hanya tali biasa namun sesungguhnya itu adalah tali besi.

Dia melemparkannya kebibir lubang dan membuat dirinya mengarah kedinding lubang, saat sampai di dinding lubang ketiganya segera mengontrol chakra mereka agar dapat berdiri di dinding tadi.

Tanpa aba aba mereka melompat keatas dengan kuat meninggalkan beberapa batu batu kecil yang terjatuh. Saat sampai diatas ketiganya menatap kearah lubang lainnya disana menyusul team dari Iwagakure dan team team lainnya serta beberapa yang berasal dari Konoha. Begitu pula team team lainnya yang muncul. Namun banyak dari mereka yang hanya muncul seorang diri bahkan saat Naruto menatap kearah lubang banyak para Genin yang terjatuh kedalam lubang tadi.

"Selamat!" Darui, Shinobi kepercayaan Raikage A ini memberikan tepuk tangan singkat pada para Genin yang memasang ekspresi wajah bingung. Raikage yang berada disisi kirinya nampak menyeringai melihat cukup banyak Genin yang gugur pada tahap pertama ini.

"Bagi kalian yang dapat keluar dari lubang ini bersama team kalian tanpa ada satupun yang tertinggal kalian lulus, namun bagi kalian yang keluar dari dalam lubang ini sendirian tanpa satu pun anggota kalian atau hanya satu anggota kalian yang keluar bersama kalian, kalian kami nyatakan gugur dalam tes pertama ini, serta bagi kalian yang terjatuh sampai dasar lubang kalian juga kami nyatakan gugur."

Banyak yang mengerti akan maksud ucapan Darui barusan, namun banyak juga yang menuai protes pada sang tangan kanan Raikage ini.

"Tes pertama ini hanya untuk mengetes solidaritas dan kerja sama kalian, jadi pergilah bagi kalian yang telah gugur di tes kali ini. Dan bagi yang lolos kami beri waktu satu jam untuk bersiap siap menuju tahap kedua yang akan berlangsung di Unraikyou, Lembah Awan Petir. Penjelasan lebih lanjut akan di lakukan dijalan menuju Unraikyou oleh Shii, tempat awal kalian berkumpul berada di arah barat Kumogakure, satu lagi jangan sampai ada yang terlambat! BUBAR!"

Ucapan Darui barusan sudah mutlak dan para Genin yang lolos dalam ujian pertama ini berbondong bondong pergi meninggalkan tempat ini. Begitu pula dengan team Naruto, Menma, dan Shizuka yang berjalan bersama.

Perjalanan mereka berlangsung selama kira kira dua menit menuju penginapan masing masing. Naruto dan teamnya yang telah sampai di penginapan segera mempersiapkan diri mereka dengan mengambil beberapa Kunai, Shuriken, Kertas Peledak, dan sebagainya. Ruangan antara Naruto serta Fudo berhadapan dengan ruangan milik Aka.

Saat selesai Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya dan mengetok pintu kamar Aka. Saat terbuka Naruto dengan seenak jidatnya segera masuk kedalam sana walau Aka sempat berteriak memperingatkan Naruto. Dan...

"Dimana Ramenku?!" Dia memang tak memiliki sopan santun, terlihat jelas saat Naruto dengan tanpa rasa bersalah memberengkal semua tas tas milik Aka dan Akane tanpa meminta izin pada sang empunya. Aka hanya membuang nafas panjang melihat tingkah salah satu sahabatnya ini.

"Kau! Haahhh, aku letakkan dimeja dapur!" Dengan nada yang terdengar sangat kesal Aka menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dan hanya di beri kekehan pelan Naruto saat mendengar jawaban Aka barusan. Fudo yang tiba tiba saja muncul disamping Aka pun mendekatkan bibirnya kearah telinga Aka.

"Ramen yang ada di kamarnya dia habiskan tadi pagi." Ya hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Fudo, dan alhasil Aka kembali membuang nafas panjang. Mereka nampak berbincang sebentar karena jam masih menunjukkan pukul delapan lebih lima belas menit, masib ada kira kira lima puluh dua menit bagi mereka untuk pergi menuju tempat yang di katakan Darui tadi, sampai...

"Oy Aka! Fudo! Kemarilah sebentar." Aka dan Fudo saling berpandangan sebentar satu sama lain dan dengan segera mereka mendatangi Naruto. Mereka tahu sangat jarang Naruto meminta mereka siapapun untuk pergi kepadanya selain hal yang akan Naruto tunjukkan atau katakan adalah hal yang sangat penting.

Sesampainya di dapur mata mereka sedikit melotot saat melihat Naruto yang sudah menghabiskan tiga mangkuk Ramen instant buatannya. Namun yang lebih mengejutkan lagi saat mereka melihat kedua telapak tangan Naruto mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna biru. "Fudo berikan Tantomu padaku sebentar." Fudo nampak mengerutkan dahinya sekilas namun setelahnya dia mengambil Tanto miliknya setelah dia keluatkan dari sarung Tantonya.

Naruto menerimanya dan menyentuhkan kedua telapak tangannya pada pangkal besi Tanto motif Tribal milik Fudo, dan hasilnya sedikit mengejutkan. Cahaya ditangan Naruto tadi tiba tiba membungkus seluruh bagian besi pada Tanto milik Fudo ini. Juga, pada gagang Tanto tadi nampak mengeluarkan besi besi yang mengikuti alur gagang genggaman Tanto tersebut.

Jadi pada beberapa bagian genggaman Tanto milik Fudo kini berubah menjadi besi yang sama dengan pada bilah Tantonya.

"Kau pengendali chakra Angin dan Air bukan, jadi mulai saat ini kau dapat mengalirkan chakra Angin milikmu pada Tanto yang kau punya ini guna mempertajam bilah Tanto milikmu, memang hal ini sudah dapat kau lakukan, namun aku membuat agar Tanto ini dapat lebih kuat dan lebih mudah untuk menerima saluran chakra darimu."

Fudo nampak tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan. Bahkan dia segera merampas Tanto miliknya dari tangan Naruto dan mencobanya. Benar saja, kini seluruh Tanto milik Fudo diselimuti elemen Angin halus pada bilah tajamnya.

"Jika kau sudah mengaktifkan mode itu kau dapat membelah kepala musuhmu bagai memotong mentega dengan pisau yang sudah kau panasi." Sangat mudah, ya itu maksud ucapan Naruto. Namun itu belum seluruhnya sampai... "Ya... andaikan dalam ujian tahap kedua kali ini diperbolehkan untuk membunuh aku akan senang akan hal itu." Cukup sudah, sifat Psyco author menular pada Naruto.

.-.

Satu jam telah berlalu, seluruh peserta Ujian Chunnin yang telah lolos di Ujian pertama pun telah berkumpul di depan sebuah gerbang besar yang menjadi jalur utama menuju Unraikyou, Lembah Awan Petir. Disanalah Ujian Chunnin tahap kedua akan di laksanakan. Ada dua buah gerbang yang masing masing di isi lima puluh persen dari Peserta Ujian, ditangah tengah kedua kubu berdiri seorang Jounin berambut pirang, dia adalah Shii.

Shii berdehem sebentar guna memberitahukan pada seluruh Genin untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka padanya. "Perhatikan semuanya." Shii berucap tak begitu keras dengan mata yang bergantian menatap kearah kedua kubu yang berjarak kira kira sepuluh meter. Semua Genin menatap kearah Shii dan beberapa Jounin lainnya yang memang turut andil disana.

"Ujian Chunnin tahap kedua akan di lakukan di sini, Unraikyou, sebuah lembah yang setiap tahunnya selalu tertutupi oleh Awan Petir, pada Ujian Chunnin tahap kedua ini kalian di haruskan untuk mencari dua buah gulungan yang berbeda di seluruh penjuru Unraikyou, namun berhati hatilah kalian akan di hadapkan oleh ribuan binatang buas yang pasti akan jarang kalian temui di desa kalian masing masing mungkin selain Konoha..."

Beberapa dari mereka saling berpandangan sesaat.

"...Dan tak hanya itu, didalam Ujian ini kalian di perbolehkan bertarung untuk mempertahakan atau mengambil gulungan tadi. Jika kalian bertanya seberapa besar gulungan itu akan aku tunjukkan." Shii berbalik dan menunjukkan gulungan berwarna putih sepanjang kira kira empat puluh sentimeter dengan diameter gulungan tadi sekitar sepuluh sentimeter.

"Gulungan ini adalah Surga, dan ini..." Shii kembali berbalik dan menunjukkan gulungan berwarna Hitam legam hanya pada bagian pegangan dari kayu sajalah yang berwarna putih. "...Ini gulungan Neraka, jadi bagi kalian yang berfikir untuk menyembunyikan gulungan ini didalam kantung Ninja ataupun tas kalian hal tersebut akan sangat mustahil terjadi, dan satu lagi.."

Shii kembali menggantung kata katanya. "..Kalian diperbolehkan membunuh satu sama lain namun setelah kalian menandatangani kertas yang akan dibagikan petugas yang lainnya dan jika kalian atau salah satu dari anggota team tak menandatangani kertas tersebut kalian akan didiskualifikasi beserta anggota team kalian."

Banyak dari mereka yang melemparkan senyum bahagia namun lebih banyak yang merasakan ketakutan. Dan Naruto jangan di tanya dia adalah orang pertama yang datang menuju petugas yang akan membagikan kertas tadi.

Lebih dari sepuluh team mengundurkan diri dalam Ujian Tahap Kedua ini, namun bagaikan membuang sesendok air dalam sebuah ember besar, masih banyak para Genin yang bertahan disana. Genin Konoha ? Jangan tanya, tak ada satupun yang mengundurkan diri disana, bahkan kini mereka bercengkrama santai bagai tanpa ada beban sedikitpun walau di balik gerbang besar ini nyawa mereka di pertaruhkan.

Naruto pun nampak berbincang santai dengan Fudo dan Aka setelah mereka menandatangani kertas persetujuan tadi. Lebih dari sepuluh menit barulah selesai seluruh Genin disana menandatangani kertas persetujuan tadi, dan kini Shii kembali berdehem keras. "Perhatian." Kini ucapan Shii tak sekeras sebelumnya.

"Kalian akan di berangkatkan secara bersamaan dari dua gerbang ini, dan tujuan kalian adalah sebuah menara besar setinggi lima puluh meter. Disana kalian akan bertemu para Jounin dan Anbu Kumo yang akan membantu kalian. Batas waktu kalian adalah lima hari, dan jika hari kelima telah habis gerbang menara tak akan di buka lagi begitu pula dengan gerbang ini oleh karena itu kalian diharuskan sampai di sana secepat kalian bisa."

"Akhir kata, Semoga Sukses!" Teriakan dari Shii barusan menimbulkan gemuruh kuat akibat jawaban dari para Genin yang kini nampak bersemangat. Dan beberapa detik berikutnya kedua gerbang yang berjarak lebih dari dua ratus meter ini terbuka secara bersamaan. Kedua kubu Genin tadi mulai bergerak cepat masuk kedalam gerbang guna menuju kearah Unraikyou.

Namun dibelakang nampak team Naruto tengah berhadapan satu sama lain, tentunya merancang stategi.

"Lebih baik kita menunggu beberapa kelompok Genin yang sudah memiliki kedua gulungan atau hanya satu gulungan saja dan kita merampasnya, bagaimana ?" Usulan dari Naruto barusan menimbulkan sedikit ekspresi tidak suka dari kedua teman satu teamnya.

"Aku kurang setuju Naruto, lebih baik kita berusaha mencari satu atau keduanya secepat yang kita bisa walau aku pastikan gulungan Neraka akan sangat sulit di cari, aku pernah mendengar kabar saat berada di pasukan Rebelion, beberapa Jounin di sana pernah pergi ke Unraikyou dan mereka berkata jika setelah kita menuruni tebing disana hanya ada sedikit cahaya yang dapat masuk kedalamnya, bisa dibilang disana adalah tanah kematian..."

"...Dan jika memang kita belum mendapatkan gulungan Neraka kita baru menghajar beberapa Genin lainnya yang memilikinya lalu merampas gulungan tadi, bagaimana?" Naruto mengangguk beberapa kali, dia merasa jika salah satu sifat buruknya bangkit lagi hehe... Aka yang mendengar usulan sahabat sedari kecilnya ini pun nampak setuju dia juga ikut mengangkat tangannya.

Naruto dan Fudo yang melihat gadis berwajah datar ini mengangkat tangannya pun menatap padanya. "Jika kita sudah memiliki kedua gulungan dan kita menemukan gulungan lainnya bagaimana jika kita menghancurkannya?" Kedua sahabatnya nampak memasang wajah bingung namun setelah terdiam sedikit mereka mengeluarkan senyum lebar, Naruto pun menatap kearah Shii yang sedari tadi melihat team mereka.

"Shii-san, berapa jumlah gulungan yang ada di dalam hutan ini?" Naruto bertanya pada Shii, Shii yang mendapat lontaran pertanyaan barusan sedikit tersentak kaget. Dia bahkan menepuk kepalanya cukup keras dengan sebuah umpatan kecil darinya.

"Ck aku lupa memberitahu, gulungan yang ada di dalam hutan hanya berjumlah separuh dari peserta yang ikut tahap kedua ini." Naruto mengangguk dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kedua sahabatnya. Sedetik berikutnya mereka mengangguk bersamaan dan menghilang bersama kepulan asap khas Shunsin yang tentunya membuat Shii mempertajam pengelihatannya.

"Aku yakin mereka akan lolos." Entah pada siapa Shii berucap barusan namun dia segera mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

.-.

Lembah Awan Petir, sebuah lembah berkemiringan lebih dari lima puluh derajat. Saat ini Naruto baru saja tiba dan berdiri di salah satu pohon yang memang berada di pinggiran lembah ini bersama kedua anggota teamnya. Ini salah satu keuntungan memiliki Doujutsu yang cukup mengerikan, Naruto tengah memandang jauh kebawah mencari dimana keberadaan kedua gulungan tadi.

Tak lebih dari sepuluh menit Naruto akhirnya menemukan dimana letak gulungan Surga yang berada sekitar lima ratus meter dari bagian bawah lembah ini. Naruto mengajak kedua anggota teamnya untuk mendatangi tempat gulungan tadi berada, dan tanpa aba aba sedikitpun ketiganya meloncat tinggi dari pohon tadi dan jatuh bebas kebawah sampai...

BATS

BATS

BATS

Sepasang sayap berwarna putih untuk Naruto dan Aka serta hitam untuk Fudo mengembang di punggung mereka bertiga. Dengan sekali kepakan sayap keras mereka melesat menuruni lembah terjal dan melewati beberapa Genin yang hanya dapat menatap mereka kagum dan takut.

Tak lama, setelah melewati beberapa pepohonan yang kebanyakan telah mati dan gosong akibat sambaran petir serta bermanuver guna menghindari petir yang menyambar mereka telah sampai di tempat salah satu gulungan yang tersembunyi di bawah sebuah pohon yang tumbang, ah bukan dibawah melainkan di dalam.

Fudo menarik Tantonya dan menebas pohom tumbang tadi menjadi dua dengan sangat sangat mudah. Namun seekor ular berwarna kecoklatan dengan corak cincin berwarna hijau menyerang Fudo dan hampir saja mematoknya sebelum Aka menginjaknya dengan santai. Fudo sedikit merinding saat melihat ular sepanjang tiga meter sebesar lengannya menyemburkan bisa kekakinya. Beruntung bukan matanya.

Ular tadi melilit kaki Aka walau sama sekali tak membuat gadis Uzushio ini merasa takut atau bahkan merinding. Aka memegang pangkal kepala ular tadi erat dan mengangkatnya dengan kepala yang dia arahkan kebawah. Dengan sekali tekanan dari ibu jarinya...

KRAK

Patah sudah kepala ular yang salah memilih lawan ini. "Cukup pintar, jika kau memotongnya ular ini hanya akan menyemburkan darah yang lebih bahaya dari cairan Asam." Fudo menatao kearah Naruto dengan tatapan ngeri saat mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan. Dan Aka hanya diam sembari mengambil gulungan yang mereka temukan, ah... Naruto temukan.

"Ular itu berjenis Buurakumana, tapi ini sepertinya spesies yang berevolusi dari sebelumnya. Cula di ujung moncongnya menandakan jika itu adalah Buurakumana tapi warna yang dimilikinya berbeda." Naruto berucap dengan mata yang entah menatap kemana, ya saat ini penutup matanya dia gunakan kembali. Aka saat ini baru saja memasukkan gulungan yang mereka temukan kedalam Fuinjutsu Penyimpanan miliknya.

"Heh, benar juga hanya kau yang bisa menggunakan Fuinjutsu Penyimpanan dari kita bertiga." Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Fudo barusan namun...

"Ular Buurakumana tadi masih bayi dan ular berjenis ini akan di urus oleh ibunya sampai panjang empat meter, jadi..." Fudo dan Naruto terdiam mendengar ucapan Aka barusan, sampai beberapa pohon dibelakang mereka tumbang dengan suara yang sangat keras dan...

"...Tentunya ibu akan marah jika melihat anaknya mati."

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Well, come back with me Searfont Graffity si Author Telatan. Hari ini Kumagawa Naruto sudah update dengan cerita yang berisi tentang Ujian Chunnin di Kumogakure.**

 **Scene dimana Flashback terjadi memang agak menyimbang dari masalah yang di bahas saat sebelum Flashback jadi hehehe mohon di maafkan. Tentang pertanyaan dalam Ujian Chunnin tahap pertama, hehe saya kehabisan ide :v jadi mohon di maklumi akan hal mainstream tersebut.**

 **Ujian Chunnin tahap kedua saya ambil scene di Unraikyou dengan bentu dan tata tempat yang berbeda dalam canon entah pernah di ceritakan atau tidak karena saya agak lupa hehe... Unraikyou adalah sebuah Lembah yang selalu terselimuti oleh Awan dan Petir hampir di setiap tahunnya. Disana kalian dapat bayangkan hutan yang tak lebat dengan pohon yang sangat jarang.**

 **Serta beberapa rerumputan yang hitam serta pohon pohon juga berwarna hitam akibat seringnya terkena sambaran petir. Cahaya masih dapat masuk kedalamnya walau hanya sebentar karena Awan yang selalu bergerak namun masih tetap berada di daerah Unraikyou.**

 **Di awal saat memasuki gerbang terdapat sebuah tempat datar sejauh tiga puluh meter dari Gerbang sampai ke bibir lembah dan setelahnya terdapat lembah dengan kemiringan lebih dari lima puluh derajat setinggi kurang lebih dua ratusan meter. Bisa di sebut bagian Gerbang tadi adalah puncak sebuah bukit tinggi.**

 **Di dalam sana terdapat berbagai binatang buas mulai dari Ular, Serigala, Singa, dan beberapa hewan yang hanya ada di dalam imajinasi Author hehehe.**

 **Mungkin hanya itu yang dapat saya jelaskan selebihnya kalian pasti akan mengerti hehehe... sekian penjelasan Author serta jangan lupa meninggalkan Jejak berupa Review...**

 **Akhir kata, Keep Stay and Read My Fiction.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~.~Searfont Graffity Out~.~**


	19. Chapter 19 : Chunnin Exam 2

**Kumagawa Naruto**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto manga. But this fic is mine

Pair: Naruto x Shizuka , Menma x Haku , Sasuke x Sakura.

Genre : Adventure, Friendly, Family.

Warning : Typo, Alur Berantakan, Ide Pasaran (Maybe), OOC, OC, StrongNaru...GodLike

Summary : Kembalinya Naruto kedalam keluarganya bukan akhir dari perjalanannnya, namun itu semua adalah awal bagi perjalanannya, bersama dengan adik dan sahabat sahabatnya dia akan mencoba untuk melindungi apa yang menurutnya pantas untuk dilindungi.

Ulasan Review...

xxx : Aneh ya? Inilah perbedaan Kumagawa Naruto dengan fic lainnya, authornya aja aneh masa ficnya engga hehehehe :v becanda... Ya, memang begini alur yang sudah saya persiapkan dan beberapa konflik di dalamnya.

Lusy922 : Namanya juga penyesalan :v dan karena Kushina tahu seperti apa Naruto dengan matanya itu :v

Dark Yami Shiro : Hehe... banyak kendala buat nerusinnya, dan terbesar adalah mood.

Slover : Membosankan? Kenapa di baca sampe chapter 17 :v :v Dan silahkan baca Warning yang ada ya :v

Ya cuma segitu yang review di chap 18, dan yang lainnya berarti sama dengan 'lanjut' dan sebagainya. Gak perlu berpanjang panjang lebar lagi... So, Have Fun With my Fiction...

 **Warning : Don't Like, Don't Read.**

—○—○—○—○—○—○—○—○—

Lembah Awan Petir, sebuah tempat yang sering di sebut dengan nama Unraikyou di Kumogakure no Sato. Tempat yang kini di jadikan sarana dalam melaksanakan Ujian Chunnin tahap ke dua yang juga di lakukan di Kumogakure. Sudah sewajarnya hal tersebut terjadi, pasalkan Unraikyou ini adalah salah satu tempat paling misterius di Kumogakure selain Pulau Kura Kura yang keduanya adalah tempat dimana Jinchuriki Hachibi dari Kumo berlatih.

Gelap memang, karena hampir setiap bulannya Unraikyou selalu di tutupi oleh awan petir yang menghalau cahaya matahari untuk masuk kedalamnya. Gunung gunung curam berada di hampir setiap sisi lembah ini, walau sebagian besar daerah Unraikyou adalah air karena posisinya yang berada di laut Elemental Nation.

Tetapi, tak dapat dipungkiri lagi horornya Unraikyou cukup membuat para Shinobi untuk segera bergegas pergi dari tempat itu. Tetapi, para calon Chunnin disini diharuskan untuk masuk kedalamnya guna mencari dua gulungan yang sudah di sebar dan di sembunyikan oleh pihak Kumogakure. Dan, dari kedua gulungan tadi gulungan Nerakalah yang sangat sulit di temukan karena warnanya yang hitam berbeda dengan gulungan Neraka.

Juga, jangan lupakan hewan hewan buas yang berada di hampir seluruh tempat di Unraikyou entah itu di tebing tebing atau bahkan di perairan. Mulai dari beruang raksasa, ular, harimau bertaring pedang, sampai jenis jenis lain yang memiliki bentuk aneh.

Dan salah satunya mayat ular sepanjang lebih dari dua puluh meter dengan diameter tubuh mencapai dua setengah meter yang sudah terpotong menjadi tiga bagian, ditambah pada mulut ular tersebut telah terbelah sepanjang hampir tiga meter. Pelakunya adalah ketiga Genin Uzushiogakure, Kumagawa Naruto, Kumagawa Fudo, dan Kumagawa Aka.

Ketiganya baru saja membunuh ular besar dengan darah korosif ini dengan cukup mudah. Walau, sehelai pakaian dari Fudo harus dia buang karena terkena cipratan darah korosif tadi yang membuat pakaiannya sedikit demi sedikit meleleh. Bahkan, batu yang terkenanya pun nampak sedikit mengalami kehancuran berupa retakan kecil dan bekas lelehan.

Beruntung tak ada yang terluka dari ketiganya, dan nampaknya mereka mulai berjalan menjauh tatkala Naruto memberi intruksi kepada mereka untuk segera pergi. Pasalnya, dia melihat jika ada tiga Genin dari Iwagakure yang mulai mendekat kearah mereka. Walau Fudo mengusulkan untuk melawan mereka tetapi Naruto dan Aka lebih memilih untuk menjauh karena malas mengambil resiko terbuangnya waktu mereka hanya untuk meladeni Genin Iwa itu.

Tetapi, kesialan mendatangi mereka. Bukan ular atau Genin desa lain yang mereka temui, namun dua ekor beruang raksasa setinggi hampir tujuh meter dengan cakar yang kira kira mencapai tiga puluh sentimeter ditambah dengan dua gigi taring bak pisau yang mencuat keluar tengah bertarung di depan mereka.

"Kita pergi!"

Berniat untuk melarikan diri, namun apa daya kedua beruang tadi telah melihat kedatangan ketiganya. Bagai tak ingin jikalau pertarungan mereka di ganggu, kedua beruang tadi melesat kearah tiga Genin Uzushio ini. Saat cakar tadi dia lesatkan kearah ketiga Genin, sebuah pedang hitam menahan laju serangannya.

Naruto berhasil menahan serangan bertenaga dari beruang tadi walau dia harus merelakan jika tubuhnya harus terlempar beberapa meter kebelakang dan berhenti saat dirinya menabrak sebuah pohon besar. "Fudo! Aka! Gunakan serangan jarak jauh!" Naruto berteriak keras dari belakang seraya menarik kasar lengan jubahnya dan mengarahkan tangannya kearah salah satu beruang yang kini berlari kearahnya.

Fudo dan Aka melompat menjauh menghindari serangan beruang berbulu coklat yang berhasil menghancurkan tanah yang menjadi sasaran keganasannya. Dibelakang nampak dari telapak tangan Naruto kini muncul kilatan kilatan petir yang berkumpul membentuk sebuah bola kecil dengan petir yang menyambar nyambar.

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto menggenggam bola petir tadi dan melemparkannya dengan kuat kearah beruang berbulu coklat kemerahan ini. Merasa bahwa serangan menusia yang menjadi musuhnya tadi dapat membahayakan nyawanya, beruang tadi melompat menghindar namun naas, saat bola petir tadi sejajar dengan tubuhnya bola petir tadi meledak dan berhasil melumpuhkannya.

Disisi lain, Aka baru saja mengeluarkan tehnik Doton miliknya membuat tanah dibawah beruang tadi menusuk nusuk tubuh beruang yang menjadi musuhnya. Darah berceceran dimana mana, ditambah lagi saag Fudo mengluarkan tehnik angin miliknya dengan memanipulasi udara disekitarnya dan membentuknya menjadi sebuah pedang yang berhasil menusuk dalam dikepala beruang tadi.

"Aka!" Naruto berteriak kearah Aka yang memang berjarak cukup jauh darinya, bagaikan mengerti maksud Naruto saat dirinya menatap pemuda berkain penutup mata itu, Aka segera merapalkan handseal miliknya, saat selesai dia menghantakkan kakinya ketanah dibawahnya. Secara ajaib, tanah didepannya terangkat dengan ujung yang berbentuk runcing dan pangkal yang berbentuk setengah lingkaran.

Aka memukulnya dan tanah runcing tadi melesat kearah beruang dan berhasil menusuk tepat kearah pinggang kirinya. Sekali lagi, darah menggenang disekitar beruang yang hanya dapat mengaum kesakitan akibat tehnik gadis Uzushiogakure ini. Naruto tersenyum dan melompat kearah Fudo serta Aka berkumpul.

"Kita harus lebih hati hati." Aka berucap dengan wajah datar dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dari kedua rekannya. Tetapi...

"Ya! Kalian harus berhati hati karena kami ada disini!" Ketiga genin Uzushio tadi mengalihkan perhatian mereka kearah datangnya suara. Disana berdiri tiga genin Iwagakure yang tadi sempat dirasakan oleh Naruto, dan merekalah genin yang dihindari Naruto karena malas untuk bertarung.

"Pergilah! Kami belum memiliki gulungan apapun!" Fudo berucap dengan nada yang cukup keras kepada ketiga Genin Iwa tadi. Namun, hanya senyum sinis yang ditunjukkan ketiganya saat mendengar ucapan dari Fudo barusan. Salah satu dari ketiganya berjalan mendekat dengan senyum sombong diwajahnya.

"Ne... kami tak memerlukan gulungan kalian karena kami telah menemukan kedua gulungan tadi, namun..." Genin Iwa tadi menggantung kalimatnya. Namun, jawaban Genin Iwa tadi berhasil membuat Naruto dan kedua teman temannya ini mengukir senyum tipis diwajahnya. Bodohnya mereka, memberitahukan jika sudah memiliki dua gulungan pada lawan yang sama sekali tak sepadan dengan mereka.

"...Kami akan menjajal kekuatan para Genin baru Uzushio!" Pemimpin dari kedua genin tadi berteriak lantang dan berlari cepat disusul oleh kedua rekannya yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Naruto dan kedua sahabatnya tentu saja tak tinggal diam saat serangan dari ketiga Genin Iwagakure tersebut datang. Fudo adalah orang pertama yang maju untuk menyerang ketiga Genin tadi, dengan mengincar seorang Genin yang membawa tas di punggungnya.

Fudo Fight...

Posisi mulai terpotong saat kedua Genin dari dua desa yang berbeda tadi saling berlari menuju arah yang berlawanan. Genin Iwa tadi sudah mengambil sebuah Kunai biasa yang dia simpan di dalam tas kecil dipinggang belakangnya. Fudo pun juga demikian, dia sudah menarik keluar Tanto kesayangannya dan mengganggamnya erat.

TRANK

Suara dua buah logam yang beradu terdengar nyaring saat Tanto dan Kunai tadi bertemu dengan keras. Genin Iwa berambut hitam tadi menggerakkan kaki kirinya guna menyerang kearah pinggang kanan Fudo, tapi... Genin Uzushio yang sudah mengikuti perang Saudara di Kirigakure ini tak dapat diremehkan, dia melompat satu meter kebelakang menghiraukan kaki kiri Genin Iwa tadi yang lewat didepannya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Fudo kembali menebaskan Tantonya kearah sisi kanan tubuh Genin tadi tetapi nampaknya Genin Iwa ini dapat sedikit menghindar walau baju miliknya harus menerima dampak robekan sepanjang sepuluh sentimeter. Genin Iwa tadi meloncat menjauh dari posisinya dan kembali melesat kearah Fudo dengan ekspresi datar di wajahnya.

Fudo memasang kuda kudanya kembali dengan sedikit menghantarkan chakra miliknya kepada Tanto yang dia genggam ditangan kanannya.

TRANK

Dentingan logam kembali terdengar namun tak sekeras sebelumnya karena suara retakan menyusul dan berhasil membuat Genin Iwa tadi sedikit melebarkan matanya. Memanfaatkan keterkejutan Genin tadi, Fudo berusaha menyarangkan sebuah tendangan kaki kiri kearah rusuk kanan Genin Iwa tersebut. Namun, saat lutut kirinya menghantam rusuk kanan Genin tadi, sedikit rasa terkejut hinggap di fikiran Fudo.

Fudo meloncat menjauh dengan mata yang tertuju pada wajah Genin Iwa yang nampak sedikit mengulas senyuk sombong diwajahnya. "Heh... Apa lutut kirimumu itu terasa sakit Genin Uzushio? Kau menendang tubuhku yang sudah aku lapisi tehnik **Iwa no Yoroi** milikku." Fudo mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar ucapan Genin Iwa barusan, namun semua terjawab saat Genin Iwa tadi merobek baju miliknya tanpa ragu ragu.

Fudo mendecih pelan saat melihat tubuh yang terbalut dengan tanah seluruhnya hanya menyisakan kepala Genin Iwa tadi yang tak terlapisi tanah. "Iwa no Yoroi, tehnik yang terinspirasi dari Raiton no Yoroi milik Raikage, dan hanya aku dan mendiang senseiku saja yang dapat menggunakannya, jadi... lebih baik kau menyerah dan terima kematianmu!"

Fudo kembali bersiaga saat Genin Iwa tadi melesat kearahnya, dia akui pertahanan tehnik Iwa no Yoroi milik Genin ini sangatlah keras. Ya, karena lutut kirinya terasa sakit saat menghantam kearah tubuh Genin yang telah terlindungi oleh tehniknya itu. Tak mau hanya tinggal diam, Fudo berlari cepat kearah Genin tadi dengan menambah kapasitas chakra yang dia alirkan kearah Tanto miliknya.

Fudo tanpa ragu ragu menebaskan Tanto miliknya kearah Genin Iwa ini, namun hal mengejutkan terjadi tatkala Tanto milik Fudo dapat dengan mudah di genggam oleh tangan kanan Genin Iwa ini. Fudo terkejut, ditambah lagi dengan kepalan tinju berlapis tanah keras menghantam wajahnya telak. Dia terlempar kebelakang dan berhasil merobohkan sebatang pohon besar yang harus mati hari ini.

"Hahaha! Kau akan mati Uzumaki!" Genin tadi berteriak kesetanan, dan kembali melesat kearah Fudo. Memang, gerakan Genin Iwa tadi tak secepat gerakan Fudo namun kerasnya tehnik Iwa no Yoroi milik Genin tadi cukup menyusahkan. Fudo bangkit dan memilih meloncat menjauh saat serangan kembali datang kearahnya. Dia dapat menghindarinya dan kini Fudo merapalkan handseal satu tangannya walau tak begitu cepat, kalian tahu konsentrasi Fudo harus dilakukan lebih mengingat tangan kanannya yang terputus.

 **Fuuton : Shintaigyoku.**

Misil misil angin yang Fudo muntahkan dari mulutnya melesat cepat kearah Genin Iwa yang kini berada didalam kepulan asap hasil dari serangan melesetnya. Fudo melakukannya secara acak karena dirinya tak mengetahui tempat pasti Genin Iwa tadi berada, namun Fudo yakin misil misil angin yang dia muntahkan sekitar tiga buah perdetik tadi berhasil mengenai tubuh Genin Iwa itu.

Dua puluh detik kisaran Fudo melesatkan tehnik misil anginnya telah terlewati, dan kini Fudo menajamkan pengelihatannya. Dia bersiaga jikalau Genin Iwa tadi masih hidup disana, dan benar saja kini giliran bola bola tanah melesat kearahnya dengan kecepatan yang hampir sebanding dengan tehnik misil anginnya barusan.

Tak ingin mati dalam Ujian Chunnin ini, Fudo melompat tinggi dan berdiri horizontal disalah satu pohon yang tadi berada disisi kanan tubuhnya. Dia kembali merapalkan handsealnya namun kini lebih cepat dari sebelumnya karena dia melihat Genin Iwa tadi nampak berdiri kokoh dibalik asap yang mulai menipis.

 **Suiton : Suibachi**

Semburan air bereksistensi sedang mengucur deras dari tangan Fudo dan berhasil mengguyur tubuh Genin Iwa tadi. Fudo sedikit menyunging senyumnya saat melihat tubuh Genin Iwa yang terlapisi tanah keras tadi sedikit berubah menggelap. Genin Iwa yang melihat posisi Fudo tak tinggal diam, ekspresi marah tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Dia melompat kearah Fudo, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Kepalan tinju Genin Iwa tadi sudah dia siapkan guna menghantam tubuh Fudo. Fudo pun sudah mempersiapkan Tanto yang sudah dia beri hantaran chakra besar dan membuat Tanto miliknya bagai berpendar biru. Saat keduanya sudah berjarak dekat...

BUGH

Wajah Fudo berhasil dihantam kepalan tinju berlapis tanah dari Genin Iwa tadi, namun...

BLAR

"AARRGGHHHG" Genin Iwa tadi terjatuh menghantam tanah dengan cukup keras ditambah dengan sayatan dalam menembus tehnik pertahanan Iwa no Yoroi nya secara horizontal memperlihatkan dua buah tulang rusuk yang nampak terpotong dalam beberapa detik dan digantikan dengan kucuran darah merah gelap nyaris hitam yang cukup deras.

Fudo? Dia kini tengah berusaha berdiri saat tubuhnya sudah menyentuh tanah, kening sisi kirinya nampak bengkak dengan sedikit luka goresan yang meneteskan darah keluar dari lukanya. Kepalanya terasa sakit bagaikan tengkoraknya mengalami retakan akibat pukulan bertenaga super dari Genin tadi. Fudo berjalan mendekat kearah Genin Iwa yang masih tergeletak tak berdaya ini bahkan tehnik Iwa no Yoroi miliknya sudah hilang.

"Ck, sial kau hebat juga sebagai seorang Genin, kepalaku terasa sakit kau tahu." Fudo berucap santai dengan tangan kiri yang dia gunakan untuk memegangi kepala sisi kirinya dengan Tanto yang sudah kembali kedalan sarungnya. Genin Iwa tadi diam, dia tak bergerak namun masih tetap hidup.

Fudo mengalihkan perhatiannya menatap kearah dua temannya, dan pergi meninggalkan Genin Iwa tadi tanpa sepatah katapun.

.-.

Aka Fight.

Kumagawa Aka, gadis tomboy yang menjadi rekan satu team Naruto saat ini baru saja berhenti dan menatap datar kearah Genin Iwa yang menjadi musuhnya. Dari pengelihatannya, nampaknya Genin yang menjadi lawannya kali ini adalah seorang veteran Genin sama seperti yang menjadi lawan Naruto disisi lain. Jelas, karena kumis diwajahnya yang nampak tumbuh walau tak lebat ditambah lagi tinggi badannya yang setengah kali lebih tinggi dari tinggi Aka.

Musuhnya adalah seorang ahli Kenjutsu, nampak jelas dengan Kapak besar yang ada diganggaman tangannya. Dan selama hidupnya, Aka sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengan seorang Shinobi yang bersenjatakan Kapak sebesar ini. Bagaimana tidak, kapak milik Genin ini menyamai tinggi dari sang pemilik.

"Ne... sebenarnya aku tak suka menyerang seorang perempuan karena aku menghormatinya, tapi sebagai pembawa Gulungan aku harus mempertahankan gulungan ini sebisaku walau itu berarti harus membunuhmu." Suara yang keluar dari mulut Genin ini berbeda dengan apa yang Aka fikirkan, sopan dan halus itulah yang Aka dengar barusan. Dan Aka nampak tersenyum mendengar kata kata tadi.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menghormatiku sebagai wanita, dan sebagai balasannya aku akan memperkenalkan diriku, namaku Kumagawa Aka." Aka berucap seraya sedikit membungkukkan badannya, begitu pula dengan Genin tadi yang ikut membungkukkan badannya.

"Namaku Meru Takashi, salam kenal." Dan kata kata terakhir Genin Iwa tadi bagaikan kata kata yang membuat kedua Genin melesat kearah yang berlawanan. Meru mengangkat Kapak miliknya disisi kanan tubuhnya dan menggerakannya kearah tubuh Aka disela sela larinya. Aka melihatnya dan menghindarinya dengan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ketanah walau dirinya harus berguling kedepan melewati sela sela kaki Genin tadi.

Meru yang mengetahui jikalau Aka telah melewatinya meneruskan serangan dari kapaknya dan membuat sebuah pola serangan melingkar. Aka tentu saja tak ingin tinggal diam, saat dirinya telah berdiri tangan kanan yang membuat single handseal dengan cepat. Dan saat kapak tadi mulai mendekat Aka menghantamkan telapak kakinya ketanah, tiba tiba secara ajaib dinding tanah terbentuk dikanan tubuhnya.

Aka tahu tehnik dinding tanahnya tak akan menghentikan serangan Meru dengan mudah, dan oleh karena itu Aka melompat kedepan seraya ujung ibu jari kakinya yang dia seret diatas tanah guna menahan agar tehnik dinding tanah buatannya tak hilang. Benar saja apa yang Aka fikirkan, dinding tanah buatannya hancur saat berhasil dihantam dengan keras oleh kapak besar milik Meru.

Aka berbalik menatap kearah Meru. "Kau kuat." Aka berucap dengan ekspresi datar, dan dibalas oleh Meru dengan senyum kecil, namun tak lama...

SRIING

Meru terkejut bukan main saat dua buah rantai chakra muncul dari tanah di depannya dan hampir saja melilit tubuhnya jika saja dia tidak sigap melompat menghindar. Meru mempertajam tatapannya saat melihat dua buah rantai chakra yang meliuk liuk dari balik punggung Aka.

"Rantai Chakra?! Waw, ini akan menjadi sebuah pengalaman yang hebat!" Meru berujar dengan semangat dan melesat kearah Aka cepat dengan kapak yang dia seret diatas tanah. Aka tak tinggal diam, dia berkonsentrasi untuk menggerakkan rantai chakra miliknya untuk menyerang kearah Meru.

Namun, setiap serangan dari Aka selaku ditahan oleh Meru walau dengan cukuo kesulitan. Kenapa? Karena kini tiga buah rantai chakralah yang menyerang kearah Meru dengan membabi buta. Ditambah lagi dengan gerakan Meru yang cukup lambat karena kapak besar miliknya.

Aka yang melihat Meru cukup kerepotan dengan rantai chakra miliknya diam diam mengambil sebuah kunai dari dalam Fuinjutsu penyimpanannya. Dan dia mengeluarkan sebuah rantai chakra kembali lalu melilitkan kunai tadi dengan rantai chakranya dan melesatkannya kearah Meru. Meru yang melihat sebuah rantai chakra kambali menyerangnya sedikit mendecih kesal. Dia melompat menjauh dan mulai merapalkan handsealnya.

 **Doton : Yomi Numa**

Pusaran lumpur hisap tiba tiba muncul dibawah kaki Aka yang masih sibuk dengan mengonsentrasikan rantai rantai chakra miliknya. Dan kini dia di haruskan untuk terkejut saat melihat lumpur hisap buatan Meru tadi sudah mencapai betis kakinya. Aka berusaha melepaskan diri, namun apa daya kekuatan lumpur hisap tadi lebih kuat dari tenaganya.

Aka mendecih kesal, ditambah lagi saat Meru berjalan mendekat dan kembali merapalkan handsealnya dipinggiran lumpur hisap tadi, setelah selesai Meru menyentuhkan telapak tangan kirinya kearah lumpur hisap tadi seraya berucap...

 **Doton : Domu.**

Mata Aka melebar sepersekian detik karena dia tahu tehnik apa yang dikeluarkan oleh Meru barusan, Doton : Domu. Tehnik untuk mengeraskan tanah yang di inginkan oleh sang pengguna. Benar saja, lumpur hisap yang tadi sudah sampai di batas pinggang Aka mengeras dan mengurung Aka tanpa dapat berbuat sesuatu, bahkan kedua tangan Aka yang tak sempat dia angkat pun ikut terkunci.

Meru berdiri dengan senyum kecil diwajahnya. "Sepertinya sampai disini saja perjalananmu Aka-san, aku akan pergi membantu temanku yang kelihatan kesulitan melawan rekan berkatanamu itu... dan sepertinya temanmu berambut merah itu kuwalahan melawan Shuki." Meru berbalik dan mulai menjauh meninggalkan sebongkah kayu yang terkurung di dalam tanah buatannya, tunggu? Kayu?

SRIING

"Ya, sampai disini saja perjalananmu, Meru-san. Kau lihat, teman satu teammu sudah dikalahkan oleh teman satu teamku berambut merah itu." Meru tak kuasa untuk tak terkejut saat rantai rantai chakra perpendar putih tadi melilit tubuhnya dengan erat. Ditambah lagi gadis berambut ekor kuda yang kini tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan segel tangan yang mulai dia rapalkan.

"Tenang, aku tak akan membunuhmu namun aku tak akan meninggalkanmu tanpa sebuah luka."

 **Fuinjutsu : Jūryō.**

Saat telapak tangan Aka menyentuh tubuh Meru secara tiba tiba Meru jatuh kebawah disertai dengan retakan kecil yang tercipta pada tanah dibawahnya. Ini salah satu tehnik Fuinjutsu yang dikuasi oleh Aka, Fuinjutsu yang membuat orang yang tersentuhnya secara tiba tiba akan tertambah berat pada badannya hampir dua puluh kali lipat, dan satu tingkatan diatasnya jika itu digunakan pada manusia dapat dipastikan orang tersebut akan mati ditempat.

Namun, rapalan handseal Aka belum selesai.

 **Doton : Dorou Domu.**

Sebuah kubah tanah tercipta saat Aka menghentakkan kaki kanannya kearah tanah dibawahnya, kubah berbentuk setengah lingkaran dengan simbol Uzushio yang ada di sekitarnya tadi berhasil mengurung Meru beserta rantai chakra yang dikeluarkan Aka tadi. "Ne... Meru-san, aku sedikit berbaik hati untuk tak membunuhmu, Fuinjutsu tadi sudah aku atur dan akan hilang dalam jangka waktu dua puluh empat jam, jadi bersenang senanglah."

Aka berjalan pergi seraya tersenyum kecil tentu saja dia sudah mendapatkan gulungan Neraka dengan bantuan Rantai Chakra miliknya. Sudah dipastikan beberapa tulang Meru patah saat ini juga.

.-.

Naruto Fight

Kumagawa Naruto, kala ini dirinya tengah berlari menerjang kearah lawan tandingnya yang mungkin adalah pemimpin dari Genin Iwa yang menghadang pergerakan mereka entah mengapa. Disisi lain, Genin Iwa yang selalu memasang ekspresi sombong ini juga ikut melesat kearah Naruto.

TAK TAK DUGH BUM

Suara dari hasil adu Taijutsu antara Naruto dan Genin Iwa tadi terdengar, ditambah dengan pukulan Genin Iwa yang menghantam tanah tempat dimana Naruto tadi berdiri menambah eksistensi suara berbeda. Naruto melompat menjauh dengan Masamune yang dia tarik keluar, Genin Iwa yang melihat jika musuhnya mengeluarkan sebuah Katana diam dengan mata yang memandang tertarik pada Naruto.

"Ne... sepertinya aku harus berhati hati dengan pedangmu itu." Naruto tetap diam dengan mata yang memandang dari balik kain penutup matanya dengan santai. Sejujurnya, dia meremehkan musuhnya kali ini namun sebagai Shinobi yang cukup berpengalaman, Naruto akan bersungguh sungguh dalam melawan musuhnya kali ini, ditambah lagi dengan mulut Genin Iwa ini yang sedari tadi tak bisa diam.

Naruto melesat menyerang kearah Genin Iwagakure yang nampaknya sedari tadi masih diam di tempat dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya. Merasa jika ada sebuah kesempatan emas, Naruto mempercepat larinya bersama Masamune yang sudah dia siapkan dengan sedikit dia aliri elemen angin hasil Copyannya. Namun, matanya sedikit mengerut saat melihat seringai lebar kini muncul diwajah Genin tanpa alas kaki ini...

Dan saat Naruto melihat sekitarnya...

"KATSU!"

DUAAR DUAAR DUAAR DUAAR DUAAR

Ledakan bertubi tubi berhasil bersarang pada tubuh Naruto, dan hasilnya Naruto harus merelakan tubuhnya terlempar keatas walau dirinya masih dapat berdiri tegap kembali setelah menangkap batang pohon diatasnya. Beberapa bagian dijubahnya terdapat noda hitam hasil dari ledakan tadi, bahkan kain penutup matanya nampak sudah terlepas dengan sedikit bagian yang terbakar dan kini hanya tergeletak menunggu dilalap oleh api yang mulai merambat.

"Hahaha! Tak kusangka kau dapat bertahan dari jebakanku tadi Genin Uzushio!" Ya, Naruto tadi sedikit meremehkan musuhnya dan itu satu kesalahannya. Dia tahu sekarang tehnik yang dimiliki oleh Genin Iwa ini sama persis dengan tehnik yang dimiliki seorang anggota Akatsuki yang sempat dipotong tangannya oleh Sasuke beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Mata putih susu hampir seperti Byakugan milik Naruto mengopserfasi sekitarnya, tehnik yang dimiliki matanya sama persis dengan tehnik Byakugan milik klan Hyuuga, namun ada dengan spekulasi yang lebih tinggi. Dan satu hal yang membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut adalah...

"Apa mulut di telapak kakimu itu selalu menjilati tanah nee.. Genin Iwa." Tubuh Genin Iwa ini sedikit menegang dalam beberapa detik, namun dia hanya menyungging senyum kecil setelahnya.

"Genin Uzushio dari klan Hyuuga ya, matamu itu memang dapat melihat kemana pun yang kau inginkan bahkan mulut di telapak kakiku dapat kau lihat juga hahaha." Naruto hanya memasang wajah mengejeknya saat mendengar ucapan Genin Iwa tadi. Naruto melompat kebawah dari cabang pohon yang tadi dia gunakan untuk berdiri.

"Jika kau tahu mata ini bukan mata Byakugan dan..." Naruto memasang kuda kuda bertarungnya. "...Dan aku adalah Kumagawa bukan Hyuuga!" Dengan gerakan cepat menyamai kecepatan seorang Jounin, Naruto berlari kearah Genin Iwa yang nampaknya juga ikut berlari kearahnya.

Pertarungan kembali terjadi, dentingan suara tercipta akibat tabrakan antara Kunai dan Katana dari keduanya. Ditambah lagi dengan beberapa kali ledakan kecil tercipta saat sang Genin Iwa melesatkan tendangan sekaligus melontarkan berbagai hewan hewan kecil atau bahkan hanya berbentuk sebuah bulatan putih kecoklatan.

Naruto yang dalam sela sela pertarungannya diharuskan untuk membelah dan menghindari serangan serangan tanah liat peledak Genin Iwa tadi. Beruntung, Naruto sudah mengeluarkan mata dewa miliknya, namun efek ledakan tadi beberapa kali dirasakan oleh Naruto walau sama sekali tak memberi dampak padanya.

Merasa gerah dan bosan dengan pertarungan jarak dekat, Genin Iwa tadi menjauh dan menghentakkan kakinya ketanah dengan cukup keras, mata Naruto menyipit saat melihat tanah dibawah Genin tadi semakin meninggi setiap detiknya. Sampai saat tanah tadi pecah seekor burung berwarna putih kecoklatan muncul secara tiba tiba dari dalam tanah dan membawa terbang Genin Iwa berwajah sombong ini.

"Heh... tehnikmu sama dengan tehnik yang digunakan oleh salah satu anggota Akatsuki berwajah seperti banci itu, dan aku muak melihat tehnik tersebut." Naruto berucap dengan nada mengejek, dan tak disangka olehnya ekspresi sombong Genin tadi digantikan oleh ekspresi marah diikuti dengan ledakan chakra sedang yang menguar dari tubuh Genin tadi.

"Jangan berani berani kau menghina Aniki!" Naruto menyeringai dan satu hal yang Naruto ketahui dia adalah adik Deidara sang penggila ledakan. Genin berambut pirang tadi terbang dengan burung tanah liat miliknya dengan cepat kearah Naruto. Mulutnya nampak kembali bergerak mengunyah. Namun, hal yang sedikit mengejutkan terjadi, mulut burung tanah liat tadi terbuka dan menembakkan puluhan burung burung kecil kearah Naruto.

Naruto mengetahui jika ada bahaya yang datang padanya pun tak tinggal diam, dia menghentakkan kakinya ketanah keras dan meloncat kearah puluhan burung burung tadi, namun bukannya tersenyum saat melihat Naruto yang seperti ingin menyerahkan nyawanya Genin tadi malahan terkejut saat gelombang angin menerjang kearahnya dengan kuat.

Bahkan, burung burung kecil ciptaanya nampak berjatuhan dan meledak di bawah sana. Sampai matanya tertegun saat melihat sepasang sayap berwarna putih bercahaya muncul di depannya dan menerbangkan sosok yang kini menjadi musuhnya.

JRASH

"AARRRGGGHH" Kaki kanan Genin tadi terputus sebatas lutut kala tebasan Naruto berhasil bersarang padanya. Genin tadi jatuh terduduk diatas burung tanah liatnya yang kini dibanjiri oleh cairan berwarna merah. Mata Genin tadi menajam dengan tatapan yang kini diarahkannya pada Naruto.

"Kau akan mati, bangsat!" Mulut Genin Iwa tadi terbuka dan menebakkan sebuah bola berwarna putih yang kini mengeluarkan sepasang sayap. Dengan gemetar tangan kanan Genin Iwa tadi memasang single segel berbentuk Harimau.

KATSU

DUUAARRR

Ledakan yang cukup dahsyat tercipta saat bola tadi berjarak dua meter didepan Naruto. Sedikit menyeringai senang Genin Iwa ini saat mengetahui Naruto sama sekali tak menghindari serangannya. Tetapi, itu hanya sesaat tatkala puluhan bulu bulu putih berujung tajam tadi mulai menghujami Genin Iwa beserta tunggangannya tadi. Tangan, kaki, dan badan Genin Iwa tadi tertusuk bulu bulu sepanjang kurang lebih dua puluh sentimeter.

Saat asap hasil ledakan tadi menipis, nampak Naruto yang masih terbang dengan sayap sepanjang lebih dari tiga meter untuk masing masing sayapnya tadi mengepak dipunggungnya. " **Kumagawa no Tenshidan.** " Dengan gerakan patah patah Genin Iwa yang kini sudah tergeletak di atas tanah ini menatap Naruto dalam diam.

Dia mendecih saat melihat Naruto mulai mengangkat Katana miliknya yang nampak mengeluarkan percikan percikan listrik. Dan saat Naruto menebaskan Katananya sebuah gelombang berwarna biru cerah melesat kearah Genin tadi dengan di akhiri oleh ledakan yang cukup besar.

Saat kedua telapak kaki Naruto menapak tanah dibawahnya, Fudo dan Aka berjalan mendekat. "Nee... kepalaku sakit, pukulan Genin tadi kuat juga." Fudo datang dengan tangan yang dia gunakan untuk menepuk nepuk pelan kepalanya. Naruto dan Aka hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah salah satu sahabatnya ini.

"Ne.. Aka-chan, apa kau sudah memasukkan gulungan Neraka tadi kedalam Fuinjutsumu?" Aka hanya melontarkan senyum kearah Fudo sebelum...

PLAAK

Kepala sisi kanan belakang Fudo nampaknya menjadi sasaran pemukulan dari Aka. "Ittai, apa yang kau la-laku-ku-kan A-Aka-chan?" Tubuh Fudo bergetar hebat saat melihat Aka yang merangkul pundak Fudo dengan wajah yang berjarak dekat dengan wajahnya. Cantik memang, namun jika Aka memasang wajah horor seperti ini lain ceritanya.

"Ne... Fudo-kun, apa kau lupa pesanku saat ada di penginapan itu hee..." Fudo menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan berlari kearah tubuh musuhnya yang nampak sama sekali tak bergerak walaupun perutnya sedari tadi masih kembang kempis menandakan bahwa dirinya masih hidup tetapi, matanya yang tertutup membu...

JRAASHH

"Sudah aku selesaikan Aka-chan, aku tak ingin dia menderita dan lebih baik dia mati dengan cepat dari pada harus mati tersiksa seperti ini." Kepala musuh Fudo tadi sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya. Ya, Aka paling benci melihat orang yang menunggu ajalnya dengan tersiksa.

"Bagus..."

DEEGGG

"Aka! Fudo!" Naruto yang sedari tadi memasang wajah sweatdropnya kini beralih memasang wajah serius saat merasakan ada chakra yang datang kearahnya. Dia mengenai siapa pemilik chakra ini, namun Aura negative menguar darinya. "Kyuubi! Apa yang kau lakukan sampai sampai kau menggunakan kekuatan Kyuubi secara berlebihan seperti ini, baka Otouto!"

.-.

.-.

Gedung Raikage...

"Hahhh, maafkan para pendahulu kami Uzukage-sama. Ayahku itu benar benar bodoh." Raikage saat ini tengah duduk bersama dengan Uzukage ditemani oleh secangkir teh beserta pengawalnya, Darui dan Dei. Arashi, selaku Uzukage Uzushio nampak tenang sedari tadi dan sama sekali tak takut walau memang Raikage saat ini hanya ingin berbincang sebentar.

"Tak apa Raikage, yang dahulu lebih baik dilupakan dan mulai membangun apa yang ada saat ini, tapi seperti yang aku bicarakan sebelumnya, lebih baik kita mengawasi Ujian Chunnin kali ini, aku sedari tadi merasakan ada chakra besar yang melebihi seorang Chunnin bahkan bisa dibilang setara dengan Kage.."

"...Namun dia bukan berasal dari klan Kumagawa kami karena aku mengenal seperti apa chakra khas Kumagawa, ditambah lagi ada dua orang yang selalu bersama dengannya." Raikage dan Darui nampak memandang serius kearah Arashi yang sekali lagi meminum teh didepannya bersama dengan Dei.

"Dan sepertinya dia tengah bertarung." Dei menambahkan apa yang Arashi jelaskan tadi, tatapan Raikage mengkode bahwa dirinya ingin tahu dengan siapa ketiga orang tadi bertarung. Namun, Dei hanya tersenyum simpul diwajahnya.

"Tenang saja, salah satu dari mereka memiliki tubuh yang tak dapat diserang selain dengan Jutsu Pasir, Senjutsu, dan Api, ada juga seorang Medic-nin yang bisa dibilang cukup ahli, dan satu rekan teamnya adalah Jinchuriki Kyuubi dari Konoha."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue.**

 **Well well well come back with me, Searfont Graffity. Chapter berapa ini sekarang? 19 yak? Ya, seperti inilah hasil dari chapter 19, semoga para reader sekalian tak bosan membaca fic yang telat telat terus dalam updatenya ini, hehehe...**

 **Oh ya, siapa yang dimaksud sama Arashi itu ya? Ah... yang pasti di chapter depan akan terjawab dan yang pasti dia akan menjadi salah satu pemicu Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat kedepannya. Oh ya, sedikit spoiler. Dia adalah anak HARAM dari musuh besar Naruto kedepannya. Sial anak haram -.- , muehehehe.**

 **Apa ada yang perlu dijelasin di sini yak ? Kalo suruh update cepet hehehe... author mungkin belum sanggup mungkin seminggu sekali, mungkin bakal molor tergantung mood dan waktu -,- Oh ya, ada yang mau ngasih saran atau mau mengomentari fic ini? Silahkan Review untuk hal tersebut, menerima kritik dan saran lho.**

 **Sekian dari saya hehehe...**

 **Akhir kata, Keep Stay and Read my Fiction...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~.~Searfont Graffity Out~.~**


End file.
